Yugo's Adventure of Kalos
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Yugo is the grandson of the famous/infamous Prof. Italy who wants to become a trainer to kick his grandfather's butt. After given the chance and a back talking Riolu, he'll be going through a lot of training to get to the tournament. But there's someone else who wants to defeat his grandfather, even try to kill him, but who? OC X Lucario. Rate and Review. (Update with Picture)
1. Chapter 1

**Now, before I do anything, I'm gonna yell some important messages:** I _ **have banned Elmo, Farla, and the other assohlic bastards of the site from reviewing on my shit, so I don't want no motha fucka's like Hybrid, Istwill, or anyone like them to come on here and say "This is new story, duuuuuuuh, Elmo spew shit on me, duuuuh, shit like that". If you wanna review, write down and actual review, if you spew your "Look out" crap on this story, or any of my future stories, I'm gonna ban your ass as soon as I see it.** _

**That being out of the way, to fully understand some of the main characters, you'll have to read my prequels "When Worlds Collide" and "Aloha to Me", but it isn't mandatory. And yes, they are shitty stories now that I look back at them, but they got some laughs... sort of.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Winter morning. It was cold, barely snowy, and in a house, in the woods located where there used to be a gym, was the Blazik residence. Well, at least where the son lived. Inside, there was a family of five, three Zoroarks, one Gardevoir, and one… unusual looking human. Yes, the human is the one that is the point here. This was Yugokil.

Yugo was now an eight year old adult, technically looking 18, was a mix of Zoroark, human and Blaziken genetics, and he was going to have the adventure of his life time. You might ask what kind? Well, Yugo wanted to have an adventure similar to his grandfather Frank. Yes, that Frank. And Yugo also wanted to defeat his grandfather in next year's tournament.

Of course, he needed six Pokémon and seven badges. Seven, you may ask? Frank is a gym leader himself and since nobody has beaten him in over 10 years, the whole council, or whatever, decided to have the needed amount reduced to seven. Sounds lame, but beating Italy will earn you a title better than any tournament. And to top it off, Yugo wants to actually attempt this.

Daylight broke out as the sunlight seeped into the bedroom of Yugo. His body just shifted away from the light and turned to hug a warm, furry body. This was one of his twin sisters Erzyhi. Soon he opened his eyes slowly and saw the hair of his sister in front of him. Yugo smiled, then let go of his sister's back, only to turn around and see his second sister. Yes, both sisters sleep with him. No, they don't have any "close" relations… they just kiss, and maybe one of them gives an oral to Yugo, nothing heavy. They just do it behind their parents' backs so nobody knows about it.

Anyway, he slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room, into the bathroom. He took a shower, took his towel and dried himself, took a shit, and put on a set of clean clothes. After that, he made breakfast for himself, ate it, then put on his heavy coat and was almost ready to go out. What stopped him was his mother walking into the room as she asked, "Going out this early?"

It was Rose as she was getting the feeling of age in her. Yugo nodded, "Yeah mom, just going to work, what else?"

"Well, if I'm right, you said something about wanting to go on that 'I'm gonna beat grandpa' adventure?"

"I'm gonna try. Professor Grandpa can't be all that hard… sort of."

Rose shook her head and chuckled, "If you can beat your uncle, then you have a chance. But, it then goes to mom, then Mr. Bender, then my sister-in-law, then me, and then…"

Yugo stopped her gently, "Grandma Heleva. I kinda got how Prof. Gramps works with his typical pattern."

"You worked for him for years, I'd figure you'd get it by now."

"Yeah, but I gotta get to grandpa's lab quick."

"Mm, before he has a fit?"

"Does he ever?"

"No, but then again you never know."

Yugo ran out the door quickly into the cold, winded Kalos forest, and led himself to the main pathway to the lab. It took half an hour through the usual areas, but Yugo made it to Luminose City and entered what was his grandfather's lab. Yugo walked in and found Midori, his grandmother, at the desk as she smiled, "Hi Yugo, Frank's not here just yet. He was barely awake when I left."

Yugo broke a smile as well, "Spoils of having an apartment?"

"A very good one. But I find being a little spoiling ok as long as it doesn't go to the head."

"You sure that hasn't happened to…"

"No, I think the whole 'I like being a two-timing criminal' went into his head."

"Yet you don't…"

"Divorce? Are you insane? I love him very much despite everything that happened and probably will happen. Why would I have that kind of idea?"

Yugo shrugged, "Well, he's committed murder… trades with criminals… has cousin Kevanin working with gangsters… and… kinda did all kinds of other things that should land him a death penalty."

Midori stood up and shook her head with the smile remaining, "True, but that's going to be his persona until he either gets something to change him, or retires… or dies."

"Can't YOU fix him?"

"Tried that, doesn't do any good. If anything, it split us up for a couple days, then we apologized over it and put it behind."

Yugo shook his head as well, almost ready to laugh, "I really need to know how you keep up with Prof. Grandpa. He's… healthy and insane at the same time."

"Eh, I tried."

Yugo spun around as it was Frank who entered the lobby. He was dressed a little more decent with a T-shirt, some pants, and a loose jacket on. Midori put her hands to her hips, "You realize what the temperature is, right?"

Frank nodded, looking tired still, "I had to move my ass quickly so gangsters don't rob me, or government comes and arrests me… but it's more of the first one."

Midori rolled her eyes, "Well, nobody came except for Yugo."

"Good, because Flare is coming over and they're dropping off a lot of Pokémon. Now, Yugo, stop standing around like a fucking pole and get the hell to work."

Frank walked down the hallway to his lab as Yugo whined, "I really hate when I have to deal with criminals."

Midori sighed, "Well, think of it like this: If you ever get stuck with a Flare, a Rocket, or some other kind of group Frank trades with, you can have him get you out of it and your stuff back."

"True… but I still don't think it's the best idea."

Frank yelled down the hallway, "COME ON! They're here already!"

Yugo rolled his eyes as his grandmother said, "Just put up with it until… wait, isn't today your birthday?"

Yugo nodded, "Yes."

Midori gave him a cheerful smile, "Well then, once the day is over me, Frank, and Rose have a nice little present for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to put up with Franks shit first, then you'll get it."

Yugo walked down the hallway with a sense of annoyance and guilt mixed in. On his birthday, he had to do the same mentally and emotionally rugged work that involved doing things for the teams behind closed doors and sometimes trading around drugs.

At the back of the building, a truck was there with the crates already laid out and row of what appeared to be custom made guns. Yugo rolled at his grandfather's fanatic gun hobby and asked the goons, "So, I assume this is today's load?"

The goon on the right nodded impatiently, "Yes, now where the hell is the cash?"

"How much is it?"

"56k dollars dumbass, what else?"

Yugo nodded and then shouted down the hallway, "Hey Grandpa! You have to pay these guys!"

Frank yelled back from his work room, "Tell them they have a debt of around 200 thousand dollars to pay off! They should have that because if they don't I'll stick a copied document up their ass!"

Yugo looked back to the guards, "Hopefully you heard all that?"

The two Flare's shook their heads, "Something a document with an ass in it."

"He said you have debt to pay off."

"Shit, he still remembers. Fine, we'll leave it here. And if this becomes the new excuse every time we come with something, then we'll bring a set of guns and blast this place off to the Hall of Origins."

Yugo nodded with a "yeah right" look, "Yeah, that'll happen around the same time I beat my grandfather."

The truck left and all that remained were crates. Yugo sighed and moved crate after crate after crate until the dock was cleaned up. Afterwards, he left the dock and walked down the hallway to help out with the nature room caring. He got to the entrance of the room and already saw his aunt Catherine there. He didn't have to say a word, and Catherine looked and greeted, "Morning Yugo, I see you made it finally."

Yugo asked, "I'm not in trouble for anything, right?"

"No, no, I'm just not in the mood for any kind of slacking. Now, go get two bags of the vegetable mix, gotta start feeding everyone."

Yugo nodded and went over to the food shed, which was a closet with sacks of food. There, he opened it up and looked around for the morning food bag. He knew his aunt had a way with organizing it to the point where it was a bit confusing for him to find the right food bag. Yugo did find it after a minute of looking and then dragged out two bags of the vegetables.

Now where his aunt was sitting, he placed the food around the area, then sat down by the tree as Catherine asked, "So, since today is your birthday, from what I can see in your head, what exactly do you want?"

Yugo smiled, "Well, I was thinking… maybe I could become a trainer, never really did."

"Interesting, and the reason is?"

"Just getting bored of working here. Besides, me and Grandpa made a bet that I'd kick his ass in next year's tournament."

Catherine rolled her eyes at the thought of it, "There are better things to do than be a fi…"

"I know, you don't like fighting and want me to do something else. I don't honestly care about what you and uncle Magnus say on fighting or not, I just simply answered your question of the reason."

Catherine stood up, "Well, in that case you can feed the rest while I go back to Magnus."

Yugo shook his head, "One day aunt, one day, with that attitude you two are gonna say goodbye."

"Do you mean a human divorce?"

"Pretty much."

"HA, like that'll ever happen."

She left the room as Yugo finished up the feeding of all the little Pokémon. As the day continued, his mother and father came in and his little twin sisters as well. The Blazik grandparents arrived later than expected and the lab then was crowded with people.

Yugo was like his Gardevoir grandmother in terms of people skills, very good. Frank was giving Pokémon to new trainers, old ones, or quickly pickpocketing a few people. As time passed on, Yugo saw all the little kids that got their first Pokémon, many with the basic three starters and a few with other kinds of starters which weren't technically starters. He hoped what he got wasn't some shitty hybrid between a Magicarp and a Rowlet.

After the whole day was wasted by doing the same usual jobs and such, at about 5 PM, Yugo was ready to go home. He stayed only for a little as everyone continued. Once he was ready to leave, his mother came about and gently asked, "Yugo."

Yugo looked around to see his mother, "Yes mom?"

She popped on a smile, "We got a little surprise for you~."

"What?"

"Well, come and see."

She teleported off as Yugo took a guess where she went. He took a turn down the hallway to what was the lounge, and inside…

"SURPRISE!"

Yugo jumped in shock, but calmed down as he saw his family, and grandparents, in the room. He smiled in joy, "Well, I thought it was forgotten!"

Frank made a remark, "It was forgotten 'accidently' for the whole day until now so Edward can set this whole thing up and for me to pick up some booze."

Yugo just laughed as he looked around and asked, "No cake? No… food? No pre…"

Rose stopped him, "That last bit makes up for everything. Since you wanted to become a trainer, and defeat dad…"

Frank raised a finger, "In his dreams."

"… we decided that we'd let you go on your eighth birthday so you look like an adult to blend in. Now, dad has got you some basics for your little journey."

A backpack, an old looking laptop, some food, and two bottles of rum appeared on the table. Yugo asked, "What's all this?"

Frank said, "Food, alcohol, an ItalyDex, and a backpack to store your shit. There's more."

Six Pokéballs appeared along with a map and a cellphone. Yugo walked to the table and asked, "Did you dig up a museum or something?"

Midori explained, "Frank thought that you needed more than a Dex, food and Pokéballs."

Frank chuckled, "C'mon, it's a '98 laptop with CD and 3.5 floppy disk drives, and an IPhone 1."

Bender commented, "Mhm, and does he really need all this?"

"No, he has it better, ish, than me. Besides, once he pulls all this into one bag, he can choose his Pokémon."

Yugo asked, "Wait, I get my own… Pokémon?"

"Yeah, clean all this shit up and you can choose one."

Once Bender and Heleva left, along with Arenmo and Edward, Midori told Frank a few things he had to remember since it was most likely that Yugo would have a few issues. Frank ensured her that everything would be alright, even though she was smart enough to know he was actually saying "If I fuck up, oh well, not my journey".

The lab was closed early, and once it was empty, it was just Frank and Yugo. Frank asked, "So, assuming that everything is done, have you hopefully chosen what you want, because I can pull out a Fro…"

Yugo stopped him, "I chose a while back."

"Ok, and that is?"

"A Riolu."

"Good, because I have one you can have."

After a trip and back, Frank came out with a shotgun pointed to the Riolu's head. Yugo was a little startled by it and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing to the poor thing?"

Frank shrugged, "Making sure it ain't runnin' out. Now, this one is more special that the others here."

"How, it… um, what sex is it?"

"Female."

"Ok, how is she any different? She looks the same."

"Ok, on the surface she's normal."

The Riolu squeaked out, "I'm not!"

"Fuck you. Anyway, first off she's genetically different."

Yugo sighed and whined, "Didn't grandma tell you not to do it, along with Aunt Catherine and Kalosian government?"

"I don't listen to *using fingers* the CEPA, the EPA, PETA, or the Kalos government of wimpy wimps. I didn't listen to my wife, only because she told me that in the middle of half of the genetic modification shit. Besides, I'm a human and everyone knows humans are the most ignorant creatures to ever exist. Until something new comes along…"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"So, what is she modified with?"

"First up, human genes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"My mother didn't need that."

"That's because I was like, what, 17… yeah, when Edward was born. And then you're mother, and then Catherine. But, they were the result of having sex. Not every human wants to get it on with their Pokémon whether it'd be because of family, rules, or interest. This created Genetic August where literally half the people wanted a genetically altered Pokémon, and fuck did they!"

Yugo sighed again, "You need to stop rambling like that."

"Hey, if I'm gonna be what Oak was to that black haired dick, might as well blabber like my father, which I hate doing."

Yugo quickly restated the question, "So, the Riolu has human genetics. What else?"

"Uh, that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, what does the genetics due?"

"First off, vocal cords. You're 75% Pokémon so you don't know that difference."

The Riolu asked, "Wait, he's…"

"Shut it; most of the change will happen when she evolves."

Yugo asked, "What does that mean? What happens?"

"First off, her height will increase significantly. Maybe… at least 5 feet high."

"O…k, and?"

"Next, several human features will be added in, she'll look more like a human woman and… yeah, that's it."

Yugo again questioned it, "Could that be a bonus?"

Frank threw his hands in the air with a stuck look, "Like I actually know?! Someone wanted her, then they declined because they changed their mind and I flipped them off. I still got genetically fucked up Pokémon in the lab and the next batch won't be up until..."

"Grandpa."

"Ok, fuck it, here's the Riolu, now I need you to sign paperwork."

The Riolu walked over to Yugo very slowly as she was a bit worried with Yugo. At the front, Yugo signed several documents that included "insurance", a waiver, and a contract stating Yugo has protection from any activity from the Teams. Frank gave some cash, around 1000 dollars' worth, to Yugo and told him, "Now that you're set, I'll be kicking your ass next year."

Yugo made a straight face, then asked, "Wait, does that mean we're… enemies?"

"The term is friendly rivals. An enemy wants you dead, friendly rivals are moronic assholes who you constantly meet or have to deal with. Good luck, and don't get killed."

"I won't."

"I said that and I got nearly killed."

Yugo left with the Riolu and now the place was empty. Frank sat there as he looked around, then shrugged, "So… a little abridged?"

He opened up his laptop and went on YouTube.

Meanwhile, Yugo was outside and already was starting to wonder if now was a good time to start. But, he couldn't go back, he was going to begin his journey and become the ultimate Pokémon master, even though it was cliché, poorly thought out, and meant he had to be the good guy and possibly get shot by his grandfather.

At 8:17 PM, Yugo was now walking through the dark as he knew a place to sleep. He sent up a tent from the backpack, pulled out the sleeping bags as well, and now went in and into the sleeping bag. Before he could close his eyes, he heard some annoyed whining, "And what about me?"

He opened his eyes and saw the Riolu there, "Right, sorry."

He pulled out a Pokéball, only she shook her head, "Why should I stay in there? I wanna be warm as well."

"Because I need to capture you…"

"You can do that tomorrow; I wanna go in the bag as well."

"No, this is my ba…"

She didn't listen and jumped right in, kicking Yugo in the face and snuggling deep in the bag. Yugo yelled, "GET OUT!"

What came out was her head as she asked with a frown, "Why do you get the warmth while I have to freeze?"

"Nobody said you had to freeze, I said this is my FUCKING BAG!"

She turned her head away and went to sleep as Yugo went to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **And yeah, the reason why I held the story back since October was so I can post this as a one anniversary story kinda thing. And to top it off, I plan to make this story reach a million words. Yes, ridiculous, but if my largest story can hit over half a million, I'm sure I can get one million.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so from the last chapter, I've calculated that 257 chapters should be enough to make a one million ( 257 is the total amount of days that Yugo will train until the tournament.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Yugo woke up from his sleep, slightly tired. He tried to get out of the bag, but he felt something block his way. He looked down to see the Riolu still sleeping away, yet Yugo rolled his eyes and threw her out of the bag and flying into the tent canvas.

The Riolu abruptly screamed once she was on the floor, "What the hell was that?!"

Yugo told her, "Hey, not my fault that you wanted to jump on in."

"I told you I didn't want to get cold."

"Pa-leeze, how about I just sell all the warm stuff so we both freeze?"

"Aren't you part Blaziken?"

"Piss off, it means nothing."

She stuck her tongue out as Yugo then said, "If I was a Gallade, I'd kick your ass without a problem."

"*hmph* when I become a Lucario, I'll remember to beat you up."

Yugo gave the middle finger to her and got out of the tent, and started to pack everything up little by little. His tent was taken down, packed into the backpack, and then he stuffed in the sleeping bags as well. The Riolu asked, "So, what is your plan besides being a total dick?"

Yugo answered, "I swear you've been around my aunt for too long. Anyway, first is to train you, then collect a few others, and finally… maybe compete in next year's tournament."

"Maybe?"

"Ok, I will compete in the tournament. But where to start is a question I can't answer right this minute."

"Why?"

Yugo gave a straight answer, "Because, as weird as it might sound, when Prof. Grandpa became this 'nobody can kick my ass with anything they got' gymleader, nobody could get an eighth badge and virtually nobody showed up to a tournament one time and a six year old actually won it against nobody. After that, they redesigned it where Grandpa is optional and you need seven badges instead. That and they redesigned the gym system as well."

The Riolu asked, "How was it redesigned?"

"Basically the gyms are like top notch, but still beatable, and what makes it semi-convenient is that their within Luminose capital only now every time you want to fight them, it's 100 dollars a fight."

"Why so much?"

"Because Grandpa does the same charge, so every other gymleader thought that if they'd charge the challenger, they'd get rich quick and easy. Newsflash assholes, my Prof. Crazy got rich from trading with every criminal organization he could find."

He ended his lecture and began walking down the path, following behind being the little pup. They didn't walk for long as a small, clear area came into Yugo's view. They stopped there and immediately Yugo dumped everything on the ground, already ready to put the Riolu into training. He told her, "We'll start right here."

The Riolu asked, "This?"

It had a couple of trees, some boulders, not that much. She turned to Yugo, "This is where I'm gonna train?"

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Hey I'm new to this, so please just go along with it, ok?"

"Fine."

There was a moment of silence, only then for Yugo to realize, "Um, why aren't you doing anything?"

The Riolu answered yelling, "You're supposed to tell me what to do Idiot!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. I guess we'll start by attempting a karate chop."

"On?"

"Uh, that tree over there I guess."

The Riolu took a deep breath and readied herself, then charged at the tree, energy to hand… it hit…

"AAAAAAAH!"

…too hard. Yugo cringed as the little Riolu was now in pain. Yugo asked, "Aren't you supposed to be a fighting type?"

The Riolu growled, "It's that stupid Gardevoir's fault."

"Aunt Catherine?"

"Yeah, her."

"Don't worry, after the months you'll train, you'll be able to kick her ass."

She just nodded, then tried again. This time it hit the tree without… a lot of pain. She felt a little sting, but this time it was properly done. Done. There was also a little wedge in the tree trunk where her paw hit, but it wasn't enough to do any actual damage. Yugo pushed, "Alright, try again."

The Riolu tried again, putting more effort and energy into the attack, with the end result being a deeper notch. She did again, even deeper, as Yugo emphasized, "C'mon Reeka, one more…"

She growled and did a karate chop right into Yugo's groin, causing him to hold his privates and fall onto the floor in pain. He muttered, "Well, I got a name… Reeka… short for… ricochet."

As Yugo held his balls in anguish, Reeka walked up arms crossed, "Oh, don't be such a big baby."

Yugo slowly stood up, "Well… if you were kicked in the testes, wouldn't you be in a heaping bit of pain?"

"The wha?"

"The fucking privates!"

Reeka made a quick laugh, "I'm a girl stupid."

"Yeah, but if… oh forget it. Let's try this again Reeka."

Reeka growled at the new named, but did so and aimed at the tree again. Yugo ordered, "Alright, try again."

Reeka charged at the tree and hit it hard, making a large gnash in the trunk. Yugo nodded, "See? Now you know how to make a little cut."

Reeka exclaimed, "Little?!"

"Look, I've seen my cousins make larger wedges than that."

Reeka huffed and crossed her arms again. This process of training and cutting the tree down took until noon. Reeka managed to cut it, but Yugo almost got crushed by the falling tree, only to scold at Reeka afterwards. After the scolding, they stopped for a lunch break so they could eat something, then quickly get back to training. Yugo's food that Frank gave him was, um, below par to say, so he packed himself some better food off screen.

As they ate, Yugo asked Reeka, "So, do you think we can make it to the tournament?"

Reeka just shrugged, "Look, I'd like to not be freezing and have a nice meal."

"Oh come on, the sandwiches aren't that bad."

"But they aren't that good either."

"Yes they are, I made them."

"Well, it shows why it sucks so much."

"Oh really? Do you want to go back to my grandfather?"

Reeka looked away and muttered, "No."

"Then shut up and eat your food."

Once they were finished, they resumed their training, trying to increase Reeka's guarantee rate so she can hit more than just one time. Over the next three hours, she got her move under control, except she was losing power to quickly for every shot… and also was losing temper. Yugo kept emphasizing and stressing on her chop, but Reeka had enough and screamed out loud, "FUCK YOU!"

Yugo went out cold after she used karate chop on his head. Several hours passed by from the blow as Yugo woke up in the near black of night, only to have a headache, a freezing tenseness, and to see his tent up with Reeka inside. He was gonna beat the hell out of that Riolu and she's gonna get it.

He stood up quick and walked on into the tent, then found Reeka sitting there looking already miserable even before she got her punishment. Yugo didn't know why she was like that, but he wasn't about to make it worse. He sat down beside her and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

She was a little dazed, yet she said a little watery, "I don't wanna be a bad girl."

Yugo was a bit surprised. He didn't even yell and yet… maybe she saw his thoughts? He asked, "What's the problem?"

"I don't wanna get hit."

"Hit? I was gonna scream, but… not hit."

She put her head into her arms, crying a little as Yugo asked, "Hold on, what the hell happened? Did Grandpa abuse…"

"He didn't do it. He gave me to a woman… and she did it."

Yugo now was furious, getting up and went digging into his backpack. He scurried through the shit and pulled out the phone, dialed up the lab, and wanted to report a little complaint.

(At Italy's Lab)

Frank was meanwhile watching his show on YouTube, laughing at the insanity.

 _"True, also, I believe our forces are being quite literally slaughtered."_

 _"Ha, who gives a shit, they're Nazis!"_

Frank chuckled, only for the counter phone to ring, making him pause the video and pick it up. He answered, "Yello, Italy Lab, what do you want?"

Yugo yelled, "Grandpa!"

"Oh, hello Yugo. Need a pick up or something?"

"What the hell happened to the Reeka?!"

"Who?"

"The Riolu you gave me!"

"Her? What about her?"

"You fucking li-ah! She was given to that woman, wasn't she?"

Frank rolled his eyes and nodded, "Alright, fine, I did give it to her and then about a month later she returned it back due to it not being a male and the fact it wasn't exactly submissive. You know… back talking, acting 'spoiled' and shit like that."

"Hopefully you know where that bitch is."

Frank pulled out a list, "Well, last I've seen of her was three weeks ago and she said she was heading to Unova for some tournament over there. Then two days ago, it shows she won it. Now, the next tournament here next year is a… global tournament… so you'll see her there."

Yugo asked, "Before I ask about the tournament, what's her Pokémon?"

"Uh, let me see… Charizard… Machomp… a Victoreebell… Lopunny… a Typhlosion… and a Swellow. I had Midori list down every opponents' Pokémon so I win faster."

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I'll remember to not mark anything down for you to write down."

"HA, you'll be surprised how shit flies around."

"Now, what about that tournament?"

"The global one? Oh yeah, it's a real ass fucker I helped make."

"Oh, you'll win without a problem you cheater."

"HA, you make me laugh harder that Redd Foxx. Its 128 contestants."

Yugo was stopped. He asked, "128?"

"Ok, I'm thinking of dropping it to 64…"

"Yeah, that's a better idea."

"Well anyway, that's the story for your little friend, goodbye."

And before Yugo could respond, Frank slammed the phone down and resumed his episode, "Now let's watch the Catholics get pulverized.

(Back to Yugo)

Yugo was still a bit pissed about his grandfather and very pissed at that woman. He looked down to Reeka and saw how she was now just a neutral mess. He went down and asked, "So… I assume that women did more than just…"

Reeka shook her head, "All she did was say how I was supposed to be a boy and why I was horrible."

"But you also said…"

"She did, but that was after."

"Oh."

Reeka hugged Yugo, then kicked him a bit as she told him, "I still don't like you."

Yugo rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Reeka…"

She kicked his stomach while hugging him, making him wonder if she ever had common sense. Well, Yugo decided to play nice and asked the Riolu, "Well Reeka, how about I let you sleep in the bag?"

She looked up at him as she didn't expect that…

"On the condition that you go in your Pokéball… then you can sleep in the bag every night if you want."

Reeka made a pout, but nodded minutely. Yugo pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at her, capturing the Riolu, then he released her, only to see how she was shaking. He figured it was of her past, but it didn't matter right now. She got into the sleeping bag first, then Yugo crawled into it, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

They feel asleep and the night just flew by without any more issues.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Ok, the reason why this is shorter than it should've been was because the first half was written in book and then copied on. Apparently, writing in book reaps less words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been 9 days. Not such a great way to say I was running low and had a lot of crap to do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

After an easy night and a rough evening, the morning came by and spraying cold wind on everything. It was a peaceful morning without any kind of disturbance, except for the path where the sounds of rocks were heard smashing, some cursing, and a little dust cloud.

There, it was Yugo and Reeka training away, trying to improve her skills at the karate chop. Ok, not much progress as the stone that Reeka was trying to crack in half was doing succeeding better than her. Reeka had a wounded hand that Yugo said will build up as she kept hitting the rock.

After a bit, Yugo then went to make breakfast… which was warming up two big egg sandwiches. As they ate breakfast, Reeka asked, "Why do you only have sandwiches?"

Yugo answered, "Because it was quick, easy, and I can throw whatever the hell I want on them."

"Yeah, but it gets kinda old."

"Well, if you wanna go starve until we run out, by all means, but you're gonna train whether you like it or not; full or not."

Reeka turned away and finished her sandwich in annoyance. After they were both finished, they went back to training and worked on Reeka's aura sphere. Ok, granted it was pretty weak, but…

Out of a bush came out a Ratatta, running towards the backpack. Yugo screamed, "Reeka! Take out the Rattata!"

Reeka sat the rat running about and used her new sphere…

It missed, then she did another one, it missed, and finally she got pissed at it and just charged at it. She used the karate chop and knocked it out in one swoop. Yugo nodded, "Good, it's working."

Reeka annoyingly said, "It's just a stupid Rattata."

"I know, but if you're move, at least your first one, is working, then who gives a shit on what you tried to cut in half."

"Yeah, but I wanna take on something giant!"

"Maybe once you're a Lucario, can master a few moves, mega evolve, and can actually kick some ass. That little fight was your first victory, but don't expect it to happen every time."

Reeka rolled her eyes and walked back to the tent, except Yugo told her, "Hold on, that's coming down and then we're moving to another area around… maybe thirty feet from here."

Reeka whined, "Why do we have to move?"

"Because I want to get closer to the next town instead of sitting in this area."

After the conversation, Yugo took the tent down and continued his way for around thirty feet, then set it up. Reeka whined again as he reset the tent, "We didn't even go that far and this is going to get us closer?"

Yugo told her, "Look, I'm going to be travelling the whole damn region so please just go with it."

"Didn't you say the gyms were at Luminose city?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why do you need to travel around the whole region?"

At that moment Yugo knew, he looked like a jackass. He then said, "Oh, uh, y-yeah… hmm, I guess I didn't think of that."

Well, besides the stupidity, they got back to training and found that a days' worth of food was stolen by another Rattata. Yugo was having half a minute to complain as Reeka sat there with her usual look.

The training they did revolved now on Reeka's special attacks more than her physical. Even though she got the basic karate chop, she needed to use the basic aura sphere because what aura Pokémon can't learn aura moves? Her moves were attempted on a couple of trees, breaking off some branches, and wound up with a branch crashing on the tent.

Yugo sighed and fixed it up beside the road instead of under a tree and prompted, "Alright, let's do this again."

Reeka back sassed, "And maybe a branch will hit you in the head and knock you out."

"Oh shut it and hit the tree."

She stuck her tongue out and turned back to the tree, taking it out with a medium sized aura ball. Yugo was pretty impressed, "You couldn't make a decent one… now you can…"

"It's the only move I can sort of do *dumbass*."

He heard the insult and countered, "And I can do an ember and set your ass on fire. Now, let's get this finished."

And so they finished up the training for the midday and had lunch. Lunch was… well sandwiches. Reeka wasn't enjoying the cold cuts on the sandwich, complaining how they felt like slimy pieces of paper. Yugo told her to shut up and eat it, but that ended up with the sandwich going into his face.

Lunch now ruined, Yugo threw the remains of her sandwich and the rest of his sandwich at her. He sighed heavily as the Riolu wiped the food off her face and threw it into the forest. They continued their training with a few more shots, breaking off several branches and one "accidentally" hitting Yugo.

By 2:30, Yugo told Reeka, "Ok, you know what, fuck you. I have other things to do than this shit. We just made up last night and now we're looking like we are just forgetting everything we've done."

Reeka sighed and told him, "Well, you'd think…"

A bush rustled. The two stopped and wondered what the being was, then Yugo stepped forward and asked, "Who's there?"

No answer. He asked again, pulling out a gun, "I said… who's…"

A blade attached to a chain came out and almost went into Yugo's head, but the instant fright made Yugo bend back and hold the blade with psychic. He almost thought he just shit himself as the blade stopped. He dropped the gun, hands up, "O-ok, very sorry. Please, come out… I won't harm you."

Out came a foot, black in a boot, then a leg, still in black clothes, and then a coat, still black. What came out made Yugo raise an eyebrow while Reeka was a bit confused. The young man, blonde hair, looking about seventeen, and was holding two bayonets with a metal chain to them. Yugo asked, "Who… are you?"

The man muttered, "I am Judas Anderson. Who are you?"

"I'm Yugokil Blazik. Where the hell did you come from?"

"I'm from Unova."

"You don't sound like it."

Judas said, "W-well, it's from my father, he was a country called Ireland."

"Uh… that's not here…"

"I know, he said he was taken from his earth and brought to my earth… and I kinda got sent to yours… eh, not to great."

Yugo asked, "So… why are you here?"

"Well… I'd rather not say."

"Huh, well…"

Judas stopped, "Hold on… this might sound a little unusual but… are you one of those trainers that everyone keeps trying to persuade with garbage?"

"Uh, more like guilt tripped with useless crap from the crowd."

"Ok, and I assume that's yer…"

"My Riolu… who's a little bitch by the way."

Reeka kicked him in the ankle, making Yugo bend down. Judas told her, "Um, you do release that bitch is another for female canine… right?"

Reeka snapped, "What kind of idiot would make a word like that?"

Yugo told her, "Reeka, it's not worth it."

She kicked him again as he then used the pained leg and sideswiped her. Judas asked, "Looks like you need some help."

"Definite… would you like to come along?"

Judas pointed to himself, "Me? Well…"

"Oh come on, you probably know how to discipline Pokémon… right?"

"Yes… to a degree."

"Then you can come along."

Judas rubbed the back of his head, "Well… I'm not normal."

"Neither am I."

Judas asked again, "And how so?"

"For starters, I'm not even… half human."

"Oh? What are ye?"

"I'm 25%. Yeah, 25. I take it you're only half?"

"How did you…"

"Your tail."

Judas turned around and saw a leafy looking tail coming out as he tucked it away sheepishly. Yugo said, "You're part Sceptile."

Judas nodded, "Yes, and yer a Zoroark and Blaziken."

"With Gardevoir, don't forget."

"Well, besides that, why should I still join you?"

Yugo really needed someone else to drag along, so he had to get an idea. Reeka walked up and asked, "How well are you at training?"

Judas shrugged, "I could do some attacks, why?"

Reeka got an idea to get rid of Yugo, "How about you come along and train me since this dick can't."

Yugo got where she was going, not exactly in her direction though, and agreed, "Sounds good."

Judas sighed, "I don't really know. On the condition I have complete…"

"Access to everything we have? Of course."

Judas agreed to it, "Then I'll help you with your trainin'.

Reeka was a bit sneaky in her attempts to get rid of Yugo and his annoyance. However, her triumph went south immediately as the day continued on in backtalk, fighting, and little productive work. Judas was starting to regret it as this was waaaaay too much for him to handle.

In the evening, Reeka and Yugo were tired out while Judas put away his weapons and took Yugo's spare bag, falling asleep a second later. Yugo asked Reeka, "Is this going to be everyday?"

Reeka asked, "What?"

"Fighting? And not the normal kind, I mean this arguing shit."

She shrugged, "Well… it's… it's… hard to explain."

Yugo sighed, then Reeka snapped, "Look, I don't wanna be this little trainer's toy. I wanna do things like on TV."

Yugo snapped himself, "You want a fucking perfect example, my parents. My mother and father took a year to learn the basics and then as the years went by they got better and better and better. What they show on TV isn't fake, well depends what it is, but those Pokémon you see fight took years to fight, if not decades, and they didn't exactly do it by wishing for it. If you want to be on those levels, you gotta work for it."

Reeka crossed her arms and went into the bag, not feeling in the mood to continue. Judas, now awake from the excitement, told Yugo, "You two either need to get a better course than this, or pay me money because this is pretty insane."

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Oh shit, my fault man, I got stuck with a Riolu who backtalk's and it's insane because of that? I'm going to bed."

"Good, and don't wake up until the morning comes."

Yugo got into the sleeping bag and fell asleep as Reeka grabbed his unintentionally in her sleep. Yugo figured she liked him, but also hated him. He shook his head at trying to solve what went through that Riolu's head and went to sleep.

(In Italy's lab)

Frank was looking over current requests on the whole tournament for next year. 64 contestants was still a lot to have in one tournament and 128 was downright ridiculous. As he looked through it, Midori came through the door and asked, "Frank?"

Frank looked behind and said, "Yes dear?"

"I'm not old you know."

"I know, it's not bad."

Midori shook her head, but kept the smile, "Um, what exactly do you plan to do with that tournament because if you only have Edward fighting…"

"Well, that was one of the problems I found so I decided to have him with me… but that's once I got through you, Bender, Heleva, and so. The problem right now is what do I do with the ridiculous amount of 64 contestants?"

"I thought it was 128 or something?"

"It was, but since they don't have an official total and I can still change it on them, I've decided that maybe 64 is a better total as long as I can still have my ass squeezed in and I can get at least one of those fucking criminals in there."

Midori asked, "Why one of the criminals?"

"Because it's that or they work in the lab and that'll be the end of this place by a long shot. Besides, I got a solid A on this lab and, if I lose it to some shittier guy like Oak, then I'll nuke whatever bastard gets in the way of my success."

His wife crossed her arms as Frank corrected, "Ok, it's just one normal bomb, not a nuke."

Midori corrected for real, "You mean the fact that you'll kill someone who gets min your way?"

"Ok, ok, that's pushing it. But you kinda get my point, right?"

"Uh, I can read your head… without your hat."

Frank cringed as he forgot the hat. Midori smiled, "I know where you're going, but I want you to make sure you don't throw our family into a huge war."

Frank looked at her with a "serious" look, "Do I look like Nicholas the second here?"

"No, but if you had a world war happen, I think you'd make a handsome one."

She left the room as Frank shrugged and went back to his papers, trying to calculate the chances of getting this done his way.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Judas here was actually an idea for another story, but since I was working on this I decided to throw him in and have an explanation why. And I'll probably do more of the "what's going on in other places" so it can get more words.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

Yugo was waking up from his sleep, only to feel an empty space within his bag. He looked down to see that Reeka wasn't there, which kinda was both a good and bad thing, then also saw that Judas wasn't there either. He assumed that the two went outside, hopefully for some training.

He got up, went out of the tent, and what he saw was what he expected. Judas was teaching Reeka whatever moves she already knew and trying to improve them. Yugo was actually surprised a bit and decided that maybe he could let Judas train her while he tried to organize a trip around Luminose.

Meanwhile outside, Judas and Reeka were training, trying to get Reeka to organize her attacks in a straight line. As she did so, Judas asked her, "So, uh, Rhea?"

She corrected in slight strain from the attack, "Reeka… short for… Ricochet."

"Huh, not bad of a name. So Reeka, why do you two hate each other?"

"Who? Yugo the Assho?"

"I guess."

"That last part is all him. He's an ass, he's stupid, and he's caring only about that stupid tournament! NYAH!"

She flung out an aruaball, crashing into a pair of trees, bending them instead of breaking them. Judas questioned, "But here's my question, you two don't get along… and you don't run off."

"No, why would I do that?"

"Well, you have the times to do it, but don't."

"Because… uh… I'm not ready yet."

Judas nodded in doubt, "Mhm."

She fired another ball and missed the trees. She huffed out angry air as Judas suggested, "How about you try on a living thing instead of a tree."

Reeka asked harshly, "Oh sure, and does it look like an Onix is gonna march on by!?"

"I meant me you idiotic canine."

"You?"

"Well, I am technically half Sceptile here so… might as well have a shot at me."

Reeka shook her head as Judas got to where the trees were. The Riolu titled her head, "Are you seriously…"

Judas nodded, "Well, seeing as trees can't fight back, and you wanted to fight something anyway, try me."

Reeka rolled her eyes and fired an aura sphere at him, only the ball as blocked by the bayonet, then skidded into the nearby tree. She screamed, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Judas sternly said, "Don't expect everything to be what you want, now fight."

She fired another beam, was blocked again by the bayonet, a third, again, fourth, fifth…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed and charged forward with a karate chop, only for her to be fired back by a solar beam Judas shot back. Reeka was flung over the field, into a boulder, already on the verge of losing. She stood up, weak and worn out, but Judas tried to ignite her, "Come on, I've see a Caterpie fight more intensely than you."

Reeka exploded in rage, charged forward with a head-butt and Judas simply jumped over, letting Reeka defeat herself by slamming head first into the tree. Reeka was now knocked out, giving Judas a slight sense of pride…

"Hey blondie!"

Yugo saw the whole mess and thought maybe he should fight this bastard as well. Judas smiled, but had a stern sense as well, "Oh, so it seems the trainer wants a little fight too. Well?"

Yugo stepped forward and told him, "Look, I'm not going to be your enemy… but I wouldn't mind whooping your ass to show who's in charge."

"Oh? Don't like how I'm training Reeka?"

"No, but seeing that cheap shot at the end, I want a go at you."

Judas gestured, "On the field."

Those two set up and Judas went where he started as Yugo got to the opposite side. Judas cracked his hands as he smiled again, "Let's begin."

Yugo fired off a fire ember, for Judas to block it off the projectile with a bayonet, then Yugo charged at him with a dark claw, only Judas used a leaf blade and charged as well, only for the two to collide and do nothing but send sparks ablaze. Yugo pushed back as Judas spun two bayonets, one per hand, "Well, a little cockiness does bring out the best of us, but I don't think you were trained enough."

Yugo asked, "You're part Sceptile, correct?"

"I told both you that a few times, yes."

Yugo then spew an inferno of fire at Judas as the blond crapped, "Oh fuck."

And the blaze went through him. Once it passed, he let out a puff of smoke, and went onto the floor without another word, knocked out. Yugo grinned at his success and went back into the tent.

An hour later, both Reeka and Judas were back on their feet. The rest of morning was arguing and co-training, except that Reeka was more brutal to Yugo than Judas. By noon, the three went and took a break, and even Judas began to complain about the food.

"What the hell am I eating here?"

Judas questioned as he took a bite out of Yugo's sandwich. Yugo told him, "It's my own…"

Reeka cut in, "Crap on bread."

"Hey!"

Judas nodded, "Seems like it."

Yugo shook his head, "You two are like twins. I got you *pointing to Reeka* because I hoped I got a Riolu anyway and I *pointing to Judas* wanted you to join because maybe you could help along with getting her fixed. But nooooooo, it's all whining from now until I get my ass whooped in 64th, or 128th, place."

"Well, if you'd understand the basic of how to do the simplest of things then maybe it wouldn't be this bad."

Yugo shook his head as this was the insanity he now had, and it was only the beginning since it was only the third of December. He sighed and sat back, but to where Reeka was, there was a rustling. She turned her head and then a black canine jumped out and snatched the sandwich from her paws. The two guys saw it as well, the thief was a Houndour.

They jumped up as the Houndour ate the sandwich viciously. Yugo then yelled, "Reeka, karate chop, now!"

Reeka wasted no time and used a karate chop on the other pup, taking it out… well, almost out. The Houndour still had some fight in it as it spewed a fire ball toward Yugo, then Reeka… and Reeka smacked the shit out of it, taking it out within seconds. Yugo cheered, "They'a go girl!"

He quickly tossed his Pokéball, capturing the Houndour, thus giving Yugo his second Pokémon. After the success, Reeka went into the tent and went for a nap as Yugo was jumping around like a moron for his petty victory and Judas just… stood there.

After an hour, everyone got into the tent where Yugo released the Houndour; not too wise.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU CAPTURE ME!? WHY ARER YOU HOLDING A BLADE?! IF YOU THINK OF…"

Yugo halted the Houndour's screaming, "Listen little guy, I'm Yugo, that's Judas, and the Riolu who kicked and punched your little ass was Reeka."

He looked to Reeka and growled as Yugo continued, "Second, we captured you so you're my second Pokémon and because you stole her sandwich.

"Third, Judas… has those blades."

Judas said, "It's a very long story why."

"And finally, none of us are gonna butcher you. Now, here are my questions: do you have a name and are you wandering around?"

The Houndour kept quiet, then said, "Keir."

"Ok, and are you…"

"Yes."

Yugo nodded, "Thanks Keir, back in ya go."

"WHAT?!"

Keir was sucked in and tucked away as Yugo clapped his hands saying, "I'll start training Keir tomorrow, but right now I think we need to get back to…"

Reeka exclaimed, "Why can't I have a break?! All I do is train, train, train…"

"Along with beating the shit out of me, I'm supposed to train you. But since Judas here can do several hundred more moves than me, he's your target practice."

A bayonet went to Yugo's neck as Judas asked, "So, am I just a littler fighter for your little Pokémon?"

Yugo quickly calmed him down, "No, no, I'm just saying since you fight, and probably, longer and better than me, maybe you could go against Reeka so she improves her moves?"

Judas raised his chin, then took the blade off saying, "Alright, on the condition you do the same… tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Along with having me be your free trainer, I'm used as target practice. Tomorrow, you'll be fighting against that Houndour of yours and no problems from the fight whatsoever. Agreed?"

"Or what?"

Judas gave a creepy half grin, "How about we have Reeka punch your testicles as many times as she likes?"

Yugo already felt something even though nothing happened. He agreed on the sake of his fatherhood, "Alright, tomorrow I'll train Keir tomorrow."

"Good, now come on Reeka, let's train while your lazy trainer sits here."

They two exited as Yugo sighed, "God these two are gonna be the death of me."

Yugo sat in the tent alone, hearing the battle sounds outside. Time passed on as Yugo started to get tired of this whole planning BS. He went outside and found Judas sitting on what was a tree trunk, whittling a branch into a machete. Over beside him was a Riolu way out of shape.

Yugo went to her and asked Judas, "Sheesh, I wanted you to train, not totally drain her of energy."

Judas blew off the dust shavings, "Well, seeing as you didn't want to do anything and never even specified what to do, I filled it in."

"Don't have to be a total asshole about it."

"I'm not, but I'm still holding you until tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, I'd like my balls in one piece in one place."

Judas stood up, "Good, now I'm going to look around, even though we won't be going anywhere…"

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

Yugo explained, "Tomorrow, I plan to bring everyone to the city in order to get more food, shop a bit, and hopefully try to not run into relatives, criminals, or salespeople."

"Why salespeople?"

"Because until you give them a few dollars, the bastards don't go away under any condition you give them."

"Even getting shot?"

"Even if I blew their brains out."

Yugo picked Reeka up and turned away, lastly saying, "And if you do go into the city as a preview, don't go to the lab there."

Judas told, "I don't even know where it would be."

"Why, didn't you…"

"Well, I've been to Lumin city…"

"Luminose."

"They renamed it. And to top it off, the lab was probably destroyed."

"Destroyed? What the hell caused that?"

"My mother's rage."

"What'd she do? Use a huge solar beam?"

Judas found no sarcasm, "She called in several air strikes on the city."

"Holy shit dude."

"Well, two of my half-sisters got captured so she threatened to bomb the city unless they were released. And… she didn't actually tell them. My father did, which escalated it and… then the bombing."

Yugo asked, "You got a dysfunctional family or something?"

"Very dysfunctional, yet very stable."

"Huh, I thought my family was weird as hell."

"If you ever meet my parents, I advise that you don't piss off my father."

"Yeeeaaah… and I'll advise you not to piss my human grandfather… he's kinda erratic, which is a nice way of putting it."

Judas walked towards the woods, "Well, seeing that I'm probably stuck with you until I find a way to get back to my home, I'll probably meet your nut job family."

Yugo annoyingly told him, "I said my grandfather was a nut job. Everyone else is sane."

Judas was gone by the time Yugo finished. Now the trainer had to figure out what the hell to do. He went back in the tent and laid Reeka on the bag, letting her sleep until she woke up. In the meantime, he went onto the old laptop and decided to see what he could even do. There was no internet, there were a few preloaded YouTube videos which were dating back to 2008, mostly music videos, and a few old games. Yugo shrugged, seeing nothing better to do and clicked on the icon Star Trek: Birth of the Federation.

It was around 6 o'clock with Reeka waking up from her slumber, only to find Yugo glued to the laptop. She stood up and went over, asking, "What are you… doing?"

Yugo told her, "Playing one of grandpa's old games."

She looked at the screen, being a very unusual color of green with some kind of spacey background and several planets in a gridded plane. Reeka asked again, "Don't tell me humans play this."

Yugo told her as he moved a ship, "Depends who you asssssk… dammit!"

A screen popped up with seven II warbirds, two II cruisers, and three II transports vs. one Borg cube. Yugo sighed saying, "Luckily grandpa changed the codes were those fucking cubes only do so much instead of some insane shit."

A new screen popped up as it showed the 12 green ships against a giant, gray, menacing cube, only for the female robotic voice of "resistance is futile" to appear. Reeka asked, "This is like a…"

Yugo acknowledged, "Pokémon fight, similarly. Difference, these are spaceships and nobody cares if you win or lose."

He sent the warbirds to standard fight, the cruisers to circle then fire, and the transports to escape. Then changed it to ram, only for the battle to enact, showing the cruisers and four warbirds get obliterated by orange lasers as Yugo's ships caused the same damage to the cube. The next turn as similar, only the remaining warbirds were now in a tough situation, with Yugo sending all three to fire at it. The last turn resulted in both sides losing.

Yugo sighed, "Better that it was a draw than a defeat."

Reeka asked, "Why?"

"Because if that cube won, it probably would start destroying my planets."

"And if you won?"

"I'd only have one or two ships left."

"Now if you could that with your Riolu, we'd be set."

The voice jumped Yugo as he turned around seeing Judas's head pop in. Yugo asked, "How long…"

"An hour, never said a word honestly."

"Shows."

"HA, for some reason, you make me laugh. I'm at least doing all the hard work while you play your games all day long."

Yugo defended, "I was only playing since… you left."

Judas tapped his fingers on his arm, "And that's supposed to make you look good?"

Yugo saved the game and closed it down, "No."

"Exactly, now time to go to bed."

Reek protested, "I just woke up!"

Yugo sighed, "Reeka, either you sleep with me or the Pokeball. Which would you prefer?"

She angrily sighed, "You."

Judas got into his bag as Yugo got into his along with Reeka. Once they all fell asleep, the night was quiet there.

(At the soon to be Global Tournament Arena [GTA] *lol*)

Italy was walking with the manager of the construction, being Kalos's few billionaires. As the two walked to see the stadium's immense capacity, Italy was discussing the amount of competitors with the billionaire.

"Mr. Payne, with all due respect, which I don't give, 128 competitors is a pretty large number and it doesn't give a well amount of professionals to enter."

Mr. Payne nodded, "True, but we want a few trainers to get ruthlessly chewed up as well. Can't have a tournament without some real fighters, and I know one that'd make profit."

"Yeah, yeah, that's one douchebag. There's hundreds, if not thousands, of them in the world so if you want them badly, try to get them here. What I will say is this: 64 limits the amount of people coming in and if you want you can put a limit on gymleaders."

"Good point, but how many? If you include actors and actresses, coordinators, professors… that leaves little room."

"So limit their asses as well. Have it like this: 32 trainers minimum to compete, the other 32 is free for all. Seem reasonable?"

Payne thought it over and nodded, "Alright, I guess it'll do. But what happens…"

"Look, it's nothing serious in terms of getting people in, but how to get them in. Hopefully it's not charge them a fucking fortune because that's my job here."

"Who's the multibillionaire here?"

"Both of us, if you haven't forgot."

Payne sighed in his own annoyance as Italy said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to my wife."

"You mean your Pokémon, right?"

"She's both… ish."

"She's not your wife…"

"I got the marriage contract, and the wedding pictures, ring, and clothes. Anything else?"

"How about human genes?"

"HA! She's humanoid, that's good enough for me."

"Really? And you expect me allow that to go around?"

"Trainers, professionals, and such have been fucking Pokémon for who knows how long, what makes me any different?"

"Well…"

"Goodbye Mr. Rich Ass Douchebag."

Italy walked off as Payne sighed once more, "This guy is impossible to work with without your own things blowing up in your own face."

He turned around and waked the opposite way to go to his own home.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So despite how I got something out a couple days faster than previous, this is the part of the story where I say that "hey everyone, you got a weird idea, I'm all ears!"**

 **It's just so that I progress the story and don't screw it all up with some kind of stupid shit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, hopefully this chapter will help get this story from constantly cringing at three idiots yelling at each other. Also, this chapter might feature another character and something from a certain franchise.**

 **P.S. the Lemon collection finally hit 20k views on 12/10/2018, even though its 16 days later :/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

In the tent, Yugo was finally opening his eyes, tired and glued shut as they may be. He forced them open, getting a slightly dark view of the tent. He got out, carefully maneuvering around Reeka, and exited the tent, breathing in some fresh air. What halted his breath…

*SHING* A blade was put to his neck again, "Remember the deal?"

Judas had his bayonet put to Yugo's throat as a little memory string. Yugo sighed, "I didn't even have breakfast yet."

"Neither did I; now come on."

Yugo sighed once more and pulled out Keir's Pokéball. He opened it up with the Houndour still asleep, curled up. Yugo smirked, "Well, so much for training."

Judas wasn't going to have Yugo get away, so he simply stepped on Keir's tail lightly, waking the pup up in a split second. Keir went barking, "WHO'S THERE!? WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHO, WHAT, WHERE?!"

Unintentionally, Reeka screamed, "SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TA SLEEP!"

Keir just growled as Yugo said, "Calm down, Judas just stepped on your tail."

Judas crossed his arms as Keir jumped, head-butting his testicles. Judas fell on the ground in pain, "What the hell is it with everyone aiming for the testes?"

"I don't know, it seems to be an easy target. Now Keir, you'll be stuck doing training from now until either you're a level 100… or I get some medal in the tournament."

Keir growled again, "Do I have to?"

"Yes now…"

Yugo got over to the field that was cleared out yesterday, "Charge at me."

Keir titled his head, "Huh?"

"C'mon, take your best shot and head-butt me… and an actual head-butt, not a cheap shot."

Yugo stood there as Keir didn't hesitate and charged directly at Yugo. Yugo first used an ember, making Keir scurry to the side, then Yugo used another ember, moved Keir to another, and once Keir jumped around to an angle at Yugo, the advantage was taken. Yugo used a weak psychic and barely flung Keir over his head.

The Houndour landed on his back, as he was sent into a bizarre situation. He got back up and ran at Yugo, who used a flamethrower and mowed the field, engulfing Keir. He, on the other hand, used the same move, which Yugo dodged and sent back an ember. The ember missed, but Keir used another ember.

This exchange took a minute until Yugo used another weak psychic to throw Kier across the field and was flung into a tree. Keir stood up, only for Yugo to kick Keir and the Houndour was sent into the ground, knocked out completely.

Yugo then looked to Judas, losing breath, "Now, I fought him, a little training… now to Luminose fucking city?"

Judas sighed, "Fine, I guess you did what I said was to be done."

"Good, now, you go…"

"Ah, ah, YOU go."

"Ugh, fine."

Yugo sent Keir back to his ball as he then went inside the tent to see Reeka cutely sleeping away. She's this cute when she sleeps, but is a vicious fighter when she's awake. Yugo was going to regret this, but he poked Reeka gently on the nose, only for her to open her eyes and bite Yugo's hand. He yanked back, holding it in pain, "What the fuck Reeka?!"

Reeka angrily grumbled, "You woke me up from my nap."

"Well, so-rry, we're going to Luminose city."

Reeka's mood changed about 90 degrees as she now looked worried, "Wait, you're not going to…"

"No, *not yet*, we're going there for two things: to get food and supplies… and also see my cousin's performance at the music center or whatever the name is of the place."

Reeka stood up, but titled her head, "Didn't you say that…"

"No, that's my, I guess, older cousin. My younger cousin is more a performer. Singer basically."

"O…k?"

"I know, but that's more of tomorrow than today unless I can bribe him with something."

Yugo quickly exited, "Ok, let's go."

Reeka got out and Yugo took down the tent without any problems, only for the pole to spring out and him Yugo in the head. Once it was put away, headache aside, Yugo told his crappy trainer group, "Ok, to the city!"

Judas and Reeka looked ta him as Yugo was acting a little dramatic. Judas asked the Riolu, "Is this normal?"

She responded, "I don't know, I just wanna eat some food that's not a fucking sandwich."

Yugo countered, "My food isn't that bad!"

Judas told him, "Actually…"

"Zip it, let's go."

Yugo already started to march his way to Luminose with Judas and Reeka trailing behind. It wasn't too long of a walk, but once they got there, it was now going to feel like a trudge.

Judas asked, "This… is Luminose city?"

"Yeah, didn't ya say that yours got bombed to shits or something?"

"Yes it did. But this is… pretty old."

"I don't care about that. Anyway, the store's this way."

After being led through the city, Yugo got to the store… err, megastore. Inside, just to sum up, they got some food, found out it was expired, protested, and got a temporary ban for making a scene and Reeka strangling a clerk.

Seeing as that failed, they went over to the smaller food store and walked out with a lot of vegetables and fruits. Seeing as that wasn't going to last long in terms of lunch, they next went over to a restaurant. Inside, they ordered some basic lunch meals, aka Yugo played cheap and ordered everyone Pidgey wings. What they all got was a big plate worth, so at least it was filling.

As they ate, Yugo talked about what events were going to be going on tomorrow, "So today and tomorrow, or at least tomorrow, Franco and whatever group he sings with will be singing several shots and hopefully I can get in for free."

Judas asked, "Free? I don't think just because he's your cousin you can get in for free."

"Look, if grandpa Italy can sign a deal with that multibillionaire asshole to have Franco sing, I'm pretty sure I can get in for free."

Reeka now asked, "And where do you plan to find him?"

Yugo looked around and said, "Well, if I'm right, he should be here any time… there!"

A Gallade walked through the door of the restaurant, only for Yugo to whistle. He looked to him, then smiled, "Well, well, well, Yugohybrid."

"Mini Grandpa."

The rest of the table looked in confusion as the cousins shook hands, with Franco asking, "So, what are you doing in here? I thought you were training and travelling?"

Yugo gave a chuckle, "I was, but I needed food and shit, then we got kicked from the supermarket after Reeka strangled the clerk…"

Reeka exclaimed, "Don't blame me for it!"

"And since we didn't buy any good meat, we stopped here for chicken wings."

Franco chuckled as well, then asked, "And apparently you also wanted me to let you in for free, correct?"

Yugo closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, that too."

"Look, you know how Mr. Payne is. He won't let you in unless you pay for it and I'm most certainly not paying for it either."

"I know, but you're group is…"

"Actually Robinin runs the group, I'm just a singer here."

"Ok, the group you're in is fricking popular! Kalos loves it, Unova loves it, even Orre and Johto love it. I'm sure you can spare, like what, 20 dollars?"

"More like 300."

Yugo was a little startled, "three… hundred?"

"Payne says he wants a fine show and so he jacked the price by around double."

"Double? Double?! 300 for two or 300 each? C'mon man, and that's for entry fee, right?"

Franco nodded, "Yes."

"Well, if I pay for food and drink… can that balance out?"

"You might as well bring your own food and drink."

Yugo was running out of ideas. He then tried, "Is there anything I could do to get in?"

"Pull out 600 dollars for your friend and…"

"No, no, I meant like job, chores, such?"

"Sorry, but for me to give away two seats for free can either get me in trouble, you banned, or me fired. Well, not fired, but it can get me in trouble and reprimanded, then if Payne's in a bad mood, I could get suspended."

Yugo asked, "Doesn't that happen in sports?"

"Mr. Payne no longer plays by rules of business. He's no criminal, but he doesn't play typical. If it takes a suspension for the person to beg, he'll do it."

"What if I bet on the guy to get in?"

"Bad idea, his Pokémon is very, very tough to beat. Only grandpa could kick his ass."

"True."

"And besides, even if you bet the guy to get third, fourth, fifth, or such place, you could set yourself up for a failure."

"Franco, look, I want just one time to get in since I've never seen an actual performance."

"And why is that?"

"Because grandpa…"

Both said at the same time, "Is too lazy to go there."

Franco agreed, "I understand. Fine. I'll let you in, but if you get kicked out or get stuck under some contract you cannot break, that is of your problem. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm getting something to eat."

Yugo nodded, "Ok, and when will the event start today?"

"Today? Around 6:00 PM."

"Alright, then I'll show up around 6 unless they drag."

Franco left as Yugo sat back at the table with his two "friends" looking at him in annoyance. Yugo shrugged, "What?"

Judas told him, "Does it look like we're gonna go to this pathetic event you call a…"

"May I remind you that he's over there."

Franco did hear and "hear" everything Judas said, raising a brow as the blonde quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, does it look like we want to go to this event?"

Franco turned back to his meal as Yugo told him, "I know, he may not look all impressive, but when you go to that place and hear his group sing, damn it's good. Or at least that is what the reviews say."

"And if he sounds… bad?"

"Doubt it. My grandparents, Ms. Heleva and Mr. Bender, saw the actual show and, despite Franco not there at all, they said it was a great set up. 'Course, the downside is that everything they sing is, according to Prof. Grandpa, anything 1940s and below."

"Why that old?"

"Ask him, not me."

Once they finished their food, they left the restaurant and went out of the city. By then, it was pretty dark and Yugo set the tent up again around the same area. Judas asked, "Why are you…"

Reeka told him, "Because he's very paranoid."

Yugo answered, "Because I don't want someone stealing my tent."

Once it was put up, Yugo said, "Now, since you two don't want to come along to Franco's performance, you two can stay here."

As Reeka gladly went into the tent, Judas told him, "You're a poor excuse of a trainer."

"And you're a poor excuse of a helping hand."

Judas bitch-slapped Yugo telling him, "It's not my fucking job to train your Pokémon!"

Yugo rubbed his cheek, then yelled, "Well, it's not like you can do jack shit in the first fucking place!"

He then marched off as Judas wanted to throw a chained bayonet right in his ass.

(In Luminose city)

Yugo made it to the place at around 6:10, seeing as they were never on time anyway. But instead of getting in like Franco was supposed to let him…

"No unauthorized guests allowed."

His cousin forgot, mostly likely on purpose, and now the guards wouldn't even care if Yugo was a celebrity or not. After the insane failure, Yugo was cursing and screaming the full way from there to his tent, really wanting to strangle Franco and rip out his vocal cords.

He got in, slipped into the sleeping bag, and dozed right off to la-la land… or so he thought.

He appeared in some kind of metal area. There were pipes everywhere, but it was organized like an industrial factory. There were colors only of red and black. Yugo walked down what was a corridor and wound up in the area, only to hear a sound. A metal clink. Then again. It wasn't like a pipe dropped, or anything else. It sounded like fingers were clinking to metal.

Yugo kept walking, then another sound like a very low, yet menacing laugh. The laugh stopped, but then it spoke, "One, two… I'm coming for you."

Yugo now was a little worried. "Three, four… lock your door."

Yugo began to increase his pace to a door. "Five, six… count your sticks."

He was now running. "Seven, eight… you're already too late."

Yugo then tripped over, face on the floor with a bloody nose. "Nine, ten…"

It stopped, then said, "Time to die again."

Yugo looked to what he tripped over being a rifle. He grabbed it, seeing it was a shotgun. Looking up he saw an unusual figure. He stood up, "Wh-who are you?"

All there was was that menacing laugh, which then turned into a loud cackle as the being moved closer, only with a mask on his face with bladed fingers. Yugo fired the gun, doing absolutely nothing. He dropped it once it was out of ammo and started running again, only for the being to disappear. Yugo stopped running as then an arrow went right through his left leg, earning a scream from the man. He collapsed on the floor as then a pair of fingers, no three fingers, all bladed, grabbed his head.

It was pulled up as the same voice asked in a low, menacing tone, "So… taking advantage of people?"

Yugo was paralyzed, "I-i-it's a d-d-dre-e-eam."

"No… this is a nightmare. I'm a nightmare and you're the little bitch, right?"

"W-What do you want from me?"

"Who? Me? Well, a little fun maybe. Your 'friend', who is more like your slave, Judas seems to be disliking your acting lately. Either you treat him well, or I can invite someone who can do an equally good job like me."

Yugo started to have a tear come out, "Who are you?"

"I'd prefer not to say. But I'll say this, we'll be meeting every night, new tortures every day, until you grow a set and act like a man… or work with that betrayer you call a grandfather."

Then the knives went across Yugo's head, only then for the knifes to cut his throat, bleeding profusely, ending with a finale of his head coming clean off.

Yugo screamed as he woke up from his horrible experience. His breath was quick and harsh, he was feeling like having a heart attack and stroke, he didn't know what that was. He went back to bed, only to hold and squeeze Reeka like a stuffed toy, annoying her a little, for safety.

In Judas's bag, he was smirking, trying not to laugh as he saw Yugo nearly shit himself. What'a wimp.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **The next chapter will introduce ORIGINAL characters and have several songs you never heard of :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter, unfortunately, does not have multiple songs as I said in the last one because I focused on the talking portion. Luckily it should be comical. Also to note, "Amphibian Love" reached the 10k mark on 12/28/2018 :D.**

 **Credit to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

It was a cold morning, dark early and cloudy enough to make you think you woke up during night. Yugo woke up in the morning first, and when he went out, it was pretty dark…

*BOOM*

And a lighting strike in the distance. Yugo just muttered, "No fucking training, great."

He went back in and went on his laptop with nothing better to do. After playing a few turns of the Stark Trek game, he saved and closed, only to crawl back into the sleeping bag, hugging onto Reeka again. He didn't sleep for long having the remembrance from last night.

Upon waking up, he found Judas awake as well with Reeka barely awake next to him. Yugo looked at them as they already knew it was raining outside. He sighed and spoke, "Um, Judas?"

Judas, already knowing what Yugo was going to say, "Yes?"

"Since there's no training… I'd like to actually apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For… treating you like… a slave?"

"Slave is a little extreme, but alright, I accept your apology as long as you don't…"

"Yes… I'll be more responsible with my Pokémon so they don't become indirectly your Pokémon."

Judas nodded, "Hopefully. Now, how about you take Reeka through rain?"

"The rain?"

"Well, there are several Pokémon that use it to their advantage. You might as well have her train in it."

"Alright, alright. C'mon Reeka."

Reeka went under the bag, "No."

Yugo sighed and grabbed from under, only for…

"FUCK!"

Reeka bit him a little to shoo him off. Yugo then grabbed both sides of the bag and got her wrapped up as Reeka now was screaming, "LET ME GO, LET ME GO! I WANNA STAY DRY!"

Yugo exited the tent and flipped Reeka out, landing in the mud. She growled as Yugo told her, "Now that we're both wet, let's begin training."

She rolled her eyes as Yugo said, "Now… hit me."

Reeka smartassed, "Oh, I'd do a lot more than just hit you right now."

"Then try your best."

Reeka charged fats at him, only for Yugo to dodge with just enough time to make an ember, which missed Reeka. She make an aura sphere which Yugo neutralized with another ember. He then pulled out Keir's Pokéball and screamed, "KEIR, I CHOOSE YOU!"

And out came the Houndour, already disliking the rain pouring on his head. Yugo ordered, "Keir, attack Reeka! Ember!"

Keir charged at Reeka, only for her to use a karate chop and flip him over and then quickly go up to his ear. Reeka whispered something into his ear as Yugo yelled, "Keir, use flamethrower!"

Nothing. If anything, Keir got up alongside Reeka, giving Yugo that uh-oh look. Yugo drooped his arms, "Oh fuck, their going against me."

Both Pokémon charged at him; Yugo readied an ember and flung in at Reeka. She dodged as now Yugo had to put more effort into this. He fired a weak psychic, hitting both of them, knocking Reeka back, but Keir jumped forward and used flamethrower. Yugo dodged, barely missing it, then used a larger flamethrower, engulfing Kier…

"AHHH!"

He was kicked in the leg by Reeka, crashing onto the floor, yet he used another psychic and shot Reeka out onto the field. He quickly jumped up and shot Keir, only the Houndour ran a circle around him and bit his leg, making Yugo scream in pain. Yugo kicked Keir, then used a flamethrower and another ember. Kier wasn't as hurt as Yugo, except the guy had now a bleeding leg, yet he kept fighting as the rain now was getting heavier.

Yugo used another flamethrower, getting larger every time it seemed, only Keir dodged it barely again and jumped to Yugo's back, where the guy used some kind of psychic blast that flung the Houdour into a tree. Judas noticed how Yugo has just more aggressive, yet the Pokémon are taking it very well and are getting more aggressive in the fight along with him.

Reeka charged back in the game by launching an aura sphere, only to be obliterated by Yugo's ember, which entirely baffled what was going on, and then a punch that knocked Reeka out and then another punch that kicked Keir into K.O mode. Judas saw some kind of uncontrolled rage in Yugo's eyes as this training session just became a ass-kicking session. Judas called, "Yugo."

An ember flew his way as he blocked it with a bayonet, "Look, I don't know what's wrong but…"

A kick to the head was his response as Judas was flung back to where he started. Judas grunted, and now just gave up. He said, "Know what… I think you need to see what I really have in store."

He took off his coat, his clothes, and was standing there naked, only then to begin glowing. Yugo, still not in control, watched as Judas was apparently getting taller, tail grew longer, and… whoa. Judas now looked more like a Sceptile as most of his body was a dark green, tail was now leaf covered, and had five fingers that were dull, yet still able to slice. Yugo charged at Yugo without any thought as Judas used a leaf blade, throwing Yugo across the field. He used an ember, Judas grabbed and rushed it. Yugo used psychic, Judas waved it off.

Judas used a final blow of a dark solar beam to annihilate Yugo, which it did succeed and the result was total blackout.

(At the Pokécenter)

Yugo was opening his eye lids slowly, groaning in pain, "Uh… what happened?"

"You got knocked out, what else?"

Judas said as a nurse Joy walked in, "Just about."

Yugo pushed himself up, only for Nurse Joy's hand to push him back down gently, "What blow you took was enough to give you some bruises and a minor bone fracture. I recommend you lay down and I'll get it fixed."

Yugo then asked in fright, "W-Wait, what about Reeka, Keir?!"

"Who?"

"My Pokémon!"

"Oh, well, your friend here brought them to me after apparently dragging you here as well. Their over there."

Yugo jumped off the table, them crashed on the floor, screaming and grabbing his leg. The nurse scolded, "Your leg was bitten if you didn't know! You have to remain in here until either the leg heals or…"

Yugo stood up, not listening, "I… want to see them."

"I'll bring them to you if you listen AND remain in the room, alright?"

Yugo nodded. Joy told Judas, "Make sure he doesn't escape."

Judas rolled his eyes, "If he did, then we wouldn't even be here."

She left as Judas helped Yugo back on the table, then scolded him as well, "What the hell is fucking wrong with you?!"

Yugo was already in no mood, yet went with it, "What?"

"You don't remember what happened this morning?!"

"No."

"Well I'll give you a brief version!"

Yugo slapped Judas, "Look, whatever the hell happened I want to hear full detail so I understand why I got here. The leg I remember was from Keir. Did I blackout from that?"

Judas sighed, "No, you…"

Joy came in with Keir snoring and Reeka looking of a mix of nervous, angry, and a bit happy. Judas asked, "Nurse joy… is it alright if I could talk to Yugo for a bit. But I just want you out please."

Nurse Joy agreed, although giving a strange look, "Um, ok, but…"

"I won't have him move off the table."

She put Keir on the floor and left, closing the door, only for Judas to begin, "I don't know how, why, or what caused it, but after you were bitten in the leg, you were in straight berserker mode. You were beating up your Pokémon as if they were actually attacking you and then when I tried to confront you, you knocked me onto the ground and I actually went used my nightmare form in order to get you under control."

Yugo asked, "A what form?"

"A longer story I am not explaining."

"Ok… so why did i…"

"I don't know. Is there any kind of history where this has happened before in your family?"

"No… no, there's never been anything like that."

"What exactly were you again? Blaziken, Zoroark, and Gardevoir?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, there may be a slight chance that somewhere along your family genetics of your Zoroark side, it is possible you may have had some kind of screw-up that gave a rare ability to a Zoroark that passed down right to you… or you have a very rare mental condition also from the Zoroark family I'm not sure."

Yugo sarcastically said, "Oh thanks, now I know I'm a genetic fuck up."

"Well… I can guarantee that you're able to win fights more so than…"

"Uh, didn't you say that you…"

"Yes, but I could probably take on several very high levels right now without an issue."

"I roasted your ass if you didn't remember."

"Ok, sorry. When I am prepared."

"Better."

Yugo laid down and closed his eyes as he mumbled, "Any kind of healing genes?"

Judas smirked, "Oh sure, why not be able to regrow an arm or two. And maybe your brain and your entire body while we're at it. Do you really think that kind of shit I can see right now?"

"I don't know, you seem to be able to find everything else."

Yugo then hugged Reeka, bringing the Riolu close to him, making Reeka annoyed, "I'm not a stuffed animal."

Yugo smiled, "But you're warm, cuddly, and soft."

"*grumbling* when I become a Lucario, I'm gonna stab you with my spikes."

"Well, maybe those human genes you got will get rid of your spikes, or dull them."

(Three hours later)

Even though Yugo didn't make a full recovery, he made it enough to where he could at least walk. Upon leaving the Pokécenter, Yugo began to worry that everything that was at the camp site was possibly stolen. They got there as Judas calmed him down and once there, Yugo remembered about tonight's event at Full-of-shit Franco's.

Judas asked, "And we have to get dragged why?"

Yugo said, "How about as a sorry note? I'll pay for extras if we get stuck paying for it."

"Really?"

Yugo then said, "Look, Reeka can come along and you won't get bored."

"She's your…"

"I know, I know, but she likes you more than she likes me anyway."

Judas sighed, "Well, maybe it'll be a good performance and a good piece of time. Otherwise I'm getting the fuck out and stabbing holes in yer tent."

Yugo assured, "Don't worry, Franco will knock your socks off when you get there if he's the one doing the shit; unless his CEO asshole decides to take him off tonight for some stupid reason."

"You guarantee?"

"I bet."

(Luminose City, 5:53PM)

Time skip, they made it to the city at the place as it was beginning to flood. Yugo whined, "I knew we should've left earlier."

They got to the front, after a long wait, and the same guards as yesterday blocked Yugo's entrance once again, "Kid, get the hell out of here."

Yugo asserted, "I'm supposed to be on that damn list, look at it!"

"Oh please, what name you got on here?"

"Yugokil Alerjzek Blazik."

Both guards were confused, "What?"

"I'll spell it out: y-u-g-o-k-i-l a-l-e-r-j-z-e-k –b-l-a-z-i-k."

The main guard checked and…

"Oh shit… he is on here."

Yugo smugly smiled, "Yesterday as well?"

"No, only today."

They got out and asked Judas, "And you're in because…"

Judas put two bayonets to their throats as the guard quickly withdrawed, "Going with him, I see, I see."

Judas put them away and continued his way in.

Inside the building was a gleaming wonder of shiny floors and a beautiful setup of furniture. Everything was pristine; the people, their Pokémon, and even the food and drinks. Of course, Yugo went straight for the drinks.

At the bar, he ordered three glasses of wine and a slider of samplers. The best part was that Judas was not acting like an annoying emo and actually enjoying the place. Ok, he ordered a second glass of wine but who cares?

Then, before Judas almost ordered higher alcohol, Yugo nudged him, "Hey, here's the show everyone's been fucking waiting for."

The curtains opened up showing four men wearing brightly white suits, hats, even gloves, and one of them was Franco, third from the first guy leading. The leader tapped on the mic and said, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming for the second day of our premier currently at the beginning of December. We'll be doing a few songs for tonight and will be back on the 24th to play off a few holiday classics. Thank you and enjoy the show."

( **Play "Reach Out-I'll Be There")**

The musicians got in place as the first instruments went, then the leader clapped his hands to the rhythm, then the second, then Franco, and then the fourth as they went in singular rhythm. The pre-disco music kicked in as the leader first began off, "Feel that you can't go on."

The three went after, "can't go on."

"Cause all your hope is gone."

"All your hope is gone."

"Tonight's to bring much confusion."

"Much confusion."

"Until happiness is just an illusion."

"Happiness is just an illusion."

"And the worl-rld is comin' done, now darling!"

The three sang the signature, "Reach out."

"Come on baby, just reach out for me!"

"Reach ouuuuuout!"

They clapped, then twice and all sang, "IIII'll be theeeere, with the love that'll shelter youuuu."

As the song played out, Yugo's eyes were directed onto somebody coming his way. It was a man in a business suit, wearing a pair of glasses, and a smile that looked more like a sleazy steal than a warm welcome. He groaned, "Ah hell."

Judas asked, "What's wrong, this is going great!"

"Not the show, I mean the prick coming our way."

Judas looked to see the man, then asked, "Who's he?"

"His name's Bryan Payne. He's the CEO of just about every major sector of Luminose. This place, the GTA, the tower itself, and every casino, gamblin' joint, and booze bar you can find. Him and grandpa don't get along for several reasons."

"Such as?"

"Money marks down all of them."

Payne got to the bar and ordered, "Two martinis, shaken, and stirred."

The man nodded, going to make the drinks, as Payne sat next to Yugo, which only made him more uncomfortable than he already was. Payne looked over and asked, "So… you must be Yugo Italy."

Yugo corrected, "Blazik."

"Sorry, sorry, Blazik. I guess it should make sense seeing that you are part Blaziken."

"Sir, what the hell do you want from me?"

"Well, that's not a way to talk to someone who got billions."

"Mr. Payne, I know you enough to know that talking is alone unusual. Am I a middleman?"

Payne decided to cut the nicety nice BS and get straight to it. He told him, losing his smile, "I need you to get your grandfather a little under control here. He's outrageous in several aspects."

Yugo raised a brow, "So are you. Take a guess how many sex scandals you were involved in."

"That was all faked by Italy."

"Ok, fine, it's true, but both of you have your corruptions. He works with criminals, you control, puppet, and ruin people along with faking crimes."

The bartender gave Payne his martinis then left. Payne took a sip and continued, "Aside of that, I want you to seriously get Italy under control. The guy is impossible to deal with and is making me lose money in the gym business and when trainers come in. That bastard takes all their cash and the gym leaders are stuck there losing their own cash when Italy charges a ridiculous amount."

"500 dollars ain't ridiculous."

"Adding it up over time with their ego, you can have easy a million in a month. Along with every other leader in the other regions, trainers flock to take on this guy and he makes millions doing nothing."

Yugo sat there and thought, knowing it's all true and not bothering him, "True, so?"

"He's a guy you can't put as a gymleader, ok? He needs to be either taken out or calmed down."

Judas butted in, with the alcohol kicking in, "Why not shoot him?"

"Tried that. Apparently the sniper went missing then showed up as a decapitated corpse. Never doing that again."

Yugo asked, "Hold on, you tried to put a bullet in…"

"His head? Yeah, it failed. Probably those damn criminal teams he got. Flare, Rocket, Plasma, I don't know. He trades with those guys, helps them sell and capture Pokémon illegally and causing weird experiments while you sit their drinking your wine listening to a dance and show as Prof. Crazy sets this whole city to flames."

Yugo gave up on this and said, "Should I tell you about the things you've done?"

"Why? My stuff is dwarfed by Italy's. He obliterated forests, destroyed a sacred temple, set fire to the scrolls, blew up the Luminose tower, and publically humiliated people!"

"Please, I think the high class ones who are total snobs *like yourself* deserve it."

"Hey, there's nothing funny about having somebody being mauled to death while naked."

"Cynthia in that picture wasn't in the nude, she had underwear on."

"I give up, I give the f up."

Payne got from his seat and took his second martini with him after the first one was left there. Reeka asked Yugo, "Is this… normal?"

Yugo nodded, "If I run into him again… very normal. Ok Judas… Judas?"

Judas wasn't at the bar. Yugo looked and asked, "Shit, well hopefully he knows how to get back."

(Where Judas was)

Well… he was drunk. Judas was tipping about as he walked, careful not to bump into anyone, but failing as he nearly did so…

"Watch it!"

A woman barked as Judas quickly apologized, slightly crossed eyed, "Sorry ma…ma…ma'am. I was trying to find my way back to Yugoslavia."

Even though he was about to turn around, the woman grabbed and asked, "Wait, could I see you again?"

"Sure, we're outside the city at the tent."

He wasn't crossed eyed, and saw the young woman who might be around a young adult age. She was a sight with the long sand colored hair and blue eyes. Judas asked, "Who are you?"

The woman answered, "Rebecca."

"Rebecca… the wife of Abraham… or was it Moses… um… no it was…"

"Do you need help?"

"Maybe, do you know who was the husband…"

"No, I mean do you need help getting out?"

"Of where?"

"Um, here?"

"Sure, just look for a guy with Zoroark hair and a little Riolu."

"Uhhh… ok?"

She helped him as Judas kept on stumbling, then out from the crowd, Yugo came over and saw Rebecca helping Judas over, only for the guy to yell, "'Der's Yugioh!"

Yugo grunted with sarcasm, "Oh thanks Judas."

He went up and apologized, "Very sorry ma'am for my friend's behavior."

Rebecca chuckled, "Let me tell ya something, he's way better than others I've seen."

Judas picked up Reeka, "Aw, look how cute you are."

Reeka growled, "Don't call me cute."

"Aw, she's so cute when she's angry."

He kissed her on the cheek, earning him a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face. He fell to the ground with his glasses flying out and getting kicked, yet not broken. Yugo grabbed them, only for the woman to ask, "So… are you two friends?"

Yugo replied, "Travelling partners."

"Huh. This might sound odd but can I join?"

Yugo stopped and asked, "Why?"

"Well, other than seeing what kind of mess you might be having, I haven't gone on a trip before."

"Well… I'm not actually travelling."

"That's fine. I take it you just train?"

"Yeah."

"Her to kick his face?"

"Uhh… that's just attitude."

"Hilarious, oh well, nothing some fine tuning can do."

"I still don't…"

"Hey!"

Three guards showed up and grabbed Yugo as one dragged Judas by his feet. Yugo slowly increased volume, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Rebecca shrugged and went along, asking Reeka, "So do you actually like that guy?"

Reeka answered, "No."

"Oh, well the guy who was kissing you at least was nice… sort of."

"Well… he's better than Yugo."

Rebecca thought, ' _Thank Arceus, I thought I'd get stuck with another deadbeat._ '

Afterwards, Yugo had to carry Judas on his back all the way to the tent in the cold. It was a grueling experience and you can almost bet that Payne got them kicked out. At the tent, Yugo put Judas into the bag along with himself, then panicked remembering that Reeka…

The tent opened up, "Hello."

It was that Rebecca girl as Yugo asked, "Why are you…"

Reeka came in and jumped into the bag, snuggling up nice and warm. Then the woman entered in, "Um, this might some kinda weird but… can I just… um… go with… your friend?"

For getting drunk and embarrassing him, sure, why not. Yugo nodded, "Sure, it can't go wrong. When he wakes up though, it'll look weird."

"Thanks, hopefully it fits two people."

Yugo was starting to question this but…, "Uh, yeah, it should. Supposedly it was made for two people to use."

She smiled and crawled into the same bag and hugged onto Judas, sleeping away slowly. Yugo shook his head and went to sleep as well, waiting to see if tomorrow will bring more surprises.

(At Italy's lab)

Italy was hearing a rant off from Payne. After the yelling was finished, Italy gave the best answer he mustered up and has succeeded, "Go fuck your mother."

Which started a whole new line of screaming. Then finally, Italy asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Payne yelled, "How about not be an asshole!"

"Sorry, that's my third part to my imaginary four part name."

"Well let me tell you this, there is nothing good about you and in fact you might as well be the villain here!"

"I enjoyed being the villain and if nobody likes that, who cares, I got criminals and American nukes to back me up. Now answer me this question, am I really the bad guy here?"

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

"Asshole hanged up, oh well. OFF TO BED!"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Hilariously, I'm going to bed as well. And yes, watch as Rebecca tries to get Judas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was going to be updated yesterday, but the Word wouldn't work on the second computer so it's being updated today. Also, this chapter marks my archiving of 1 million words! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

It was a relatively cold morning once the sun peaked over, giving the landscape that golden glaze. In the tent, Judas was stirring in his sleep as Yugo already woke up. He looked over to see the man with his… I guess secret… um… lover is too strong, um… oh hell with it, his secret admirer. Yugo got out of his bag and out into the cold… and went back in to get something heavier on, then went back out once again.

Reeka just went out straight after waking up, only to find Yugo wearing a jacket. She asked, "What are you wearing?"

Yugo replied, "My jacket."

"Why?"

"Well I don't exactly have good insulating fur, so I have to wear a jacket. I can stand the cold technically, but I'd prefer to be warm."

"Isn't that a bit dumb?"

"You might think it is, but I like it."

Then conversation stopped when Judas out of the tent with the most nervous, scared face that Yugo has ever seen. The blonde whispered, "There's a woman in there."

Yugo shrugged, holding his laugh, "So?"

"In the same bag as me!"

"And?"

"I know I was drunk last night, small problem with that, but… oh God, I didn't… don't tell me I had sex with her."

Yugo may have stepped in moderate waters, "Well… I see no stains… your clothes is on… and she's not naked, right?"

"No."

"So that answers that."

"How do I know she didn't put everything together?"

"Calm down, when she walks out, everything will be explained."

"Also, why does my face and stomach hurt?"

"That too."

It was a bit later, only for Rebecca to exit the tent, and Judas exploding in a fury right in her face, "WHO ARE YOU AND DID YOU FUCK ME?!"

She was scared herself now as Yugo quickly told her, "Judas doesn't remember anything from what happened last night."

Rebecca asked, sounding a bit sad, "Really? So, he doesn't know who I am?"

Judas said, still looking wary, "I remember that face, but can't tell who it is."

"Rebecca, remember?"

"Who?"

Yugo cut in, "Look, last night you got drunk enough to the point of picking her up, giving me a nickname, and calling Reeka cute."

Judas asked, "I called her cute?"

Reeka crossed her arms, only for the answer to be obvious. "And I got punched for it?"

Reeka answered, "Twice."

"Oh."

Rebecca asked, "So, you really don't know who I am?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, I'll have to introduce myself then. Rebecca Fairs."

"Judas Anderson."

Yugo popped in, "Yugokil Blazik."

Rebecca titled her head, "What kind of a name is that?"

"My name. His is better."

Judas said, "Well, it's not exactly original."

"Yeah, but it's easier to pronounce."

"True, true."

Rebecca cut in, "So, you two are trainers?"

"He is, I'm a… tagalong."

"Tagalong, I've been wanting to go on a trip since I was a kid. Even though I did venture around the place, trainers' experience is always a unique piece."

Yugo clapped his hands, "And it's insanely unique. Now, let's begin the whole trainer shit by a morning fight."

Reeka whined, "I wanna eat!"

"After the fight."

Judas told him, "Yugo…"

"*grumbling* ok, we'll eat. But now we'll be taking more trips to the store."

Judas shrugged, "As long as Ms. Fairs…"

Rebecca told him cheerily, "Just call me Rebecca."

"Alright, Rebecca, contributes to this… setup, then it's ok."

"Of course I'll help!"

Yugo nodded, "Good, then after breakfast, we'll train!"

And breakfast, as usual, began to whole talking, debating, and "betraying", with this time Judas asking, "Yugo, is it possible to get her a sleeping bag?"

Yugo asked him back, "Why?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

"Look, I spent a chunk on the food and got my ass saved when Franco got us in for free… even though that was the second night. I can't use my money for separate things. Besides, she's not doing any harm to anyone."

"Yugo!"

As they went bickering over it, in reality Rebecca heard most of it and asked Reeka beside her, "Is this… normal in a sense?"

Reeka nodded, eating what was "breakfast", "Very normal."

And after breakfast, Yugo cleared out the area and had Reeka go on the field. Yugo got in his place as Reeka in hers, then Judas said, "Oh what the hell, FIGHT!"

Yugo charged at Reeka and vice versa, only to confuse Rebecca as she asked, "Wait, why is he…"

Judas stopped her, "Watch and see."

Yugo kicked Reeka, only for the Riolu to send an aura sphere flying right at him; he dodged and flung an ember, scorching a tree that missed Reeka. The two interchanged several moves as Rebecca was getting excited, "Oh my Arceus, is he part Pokémon as well!?"

Judas nodded, "Yeah… as well?"

An explosion stopped the talk as Reeka was sent out of the field and crashed into the dirt. She got up and charged back in, only flying out once more, this time knocked out. Yugo just cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, easy takeout."

Judas rolled his eyes as Rebecca challenged, "Really? I'd like to test that out."

"Pfft, you?! HAHAHAHHA! Don't get me fucking started! I'd knock your pretty ass on the floor in five seconds and ruin that huge bundle of hair."

"Sounds like your worried I might actually kick your ass."

"HA, you know what, fight me, I wanna see you actually do it."

Yugo got in position as Rebecca got to where Reeka was. Judas shook his head as this was a bad idea. Yugo said, "Now, since I'll make it easy, we'll end with a…"

He fired an ember, only then for Rebecca to dodge it and… kicked Yugo right in the jaw! Yugo fell to the ground, on his back as he exclaimed, "Wait a minute, nobody can do that! Only Blazi… oh hell, are you saying…"

Rebecca put a smug smile, "Not so tough now, huh? When you have a father that's your own mother's Pokémon, you're able to kick snobby little guys all over the place."

"But, but…"

Judas said, "I took a guess possibly since her hair is arranged like so."

Yugo took a second look and… ok, I guess the color and arranged ponytail make sense. Anyway, Yugo was finally knocked out by another kick and standing in the field was Rebecca looking oh-so proud. But, as of course, Judas wants to show exactly who the hell can win in this area. He marched on and said, "So you think you're so strong by taking Yugo out?"

Rebecca nodded, "Well duh, he's obviously the wimp here and you think he's even a good trainer?"

"Well, after I had my uncle give him a nice nightmare, he's getting slightly better."

"Mmmm, I've seen better honestly."

"Well, technically it seems that a nightmare isn't going to fix your attitude, so I think I'll have to knock you out myself."

"Really? You look like a priest, not a fighter."

"Doesn't the phrase, 'never judge a book by its cover' or 'looks can be deceiving', ring a bell?"

Rebecca laughed, "Alright then, take a hit at me."

Judas stood on the field and pulled out only one bayonet. Rebecca thought, ' _Hopefully he puts up a fight._ '

Rebecca charged at Judas, using the same flaming kick, only Judas dodged under and she went flying into a tree, snapping it in two. In response, Judas threw two leaf blades, both incinerated by a flamethrower. Rebecca chuckled, "Really? You should know better than to use grass against fire."

Judas used his bayonet and aimed it like a rifle, firing a solar beam right into her. That was a direct hit, making her think she asked for too much, but she put both hands together and sent a huge inferno. Judas warped a solar beam into a shield, placing it in the bayonets and it became a little force field as he began to strip down, showing whose boss.

Once Rebecca was done, all there was was smoke. She had a grin of success, but it was instantly wiped off as fright and horror took place. Judas had his nightmare form on as Rebecca was ready to drop, "Wh-what are you?"

Judas popped his own grin, "What's wrong? Don't like my surprises?"

"W-well, it's interesting."

"Good, then take this on for… size!"

He fired a powerful solar beam, one that cut right through Rebecca's inferno and shot her onto the ground, on the border of passing out. Judas walked up to her as she was starting to become frightened little by little.

Meanwhile, Yugo was actually watching the whole event, enjoying every second of it. He was hoping Judas would kick her ass, but instead he just went back into a normal human and went back to his clothes. Yugo was about to scream at him for not kicking her ass, but Rebecca was surprised he didn't. Yugo slowly got up, grunting as he went from the pain, and asked, "What the hell Judas?"

Judas began to put his clothes on and asked back, "Of what?"

"You had the chance to beat the shit out of her for knocking me out."

"Well, let's look at the factors: I'm not technically your friend, more like an accomplice, her kicking your ass shows how bad you are, I can take both of you on, and why would I want to anyway?"

Yugo told him, "Maybe because you've gone soft?"

Judas put a blade to his Yugo's throat, "Oh really?"

Rebecca quickly got up, "Um, boys?"

"Hush woman!"

She was taken aback as Judas going, "Something tells me you've gone back to your old ways."

Yugo crossed his arms, "Well, you're not going to be training my Pokémon, that's my responsibility. What I think is going on now is that because she's here you're gonna play off softy boy and I gotta get stuck with all the heavy coarse shit."

Judas yelled, "Is that what the fuck you think I'm doing?!"

"Wanna bet?"

Then ringing was heard. It was coming from Yugo's pocket as he took out his phone which had Frank's number showing. Yugo sighed, "Hold on, *opening the call* Hello?"

Frank asked, "Hey Yugo, what the hell happened last night because apparently Mr. Payne-in-my-ass decided to call me up and go on a spieling rage about how you were the worst thing ever since Lysandre. What happened?"

Yugo sighed heavier, "Basically Cousin Franco let us in for free yesterday…"

"Big mistake number one, continue."

"We went to the bar..."

"Mistake number two."

"Mr. Payne came up to me and tried to have me persuade you to stop being reckless…"

"Totally futile."

"And then Judas got drunk, picked up a girl, and we got kicked out."

"Mistakes three and four. Now, three questions."

"Three?"

Frank nodded on the other side, "Yes, three. Who the fuck is Judas, unless you dug him up from Jerusalem, who's the girl, and do either of you sleep with her?"

Everyone heard what Frank said and they weren't exactly happy. Yugo explained, "Judas… I kinda found as I was training Reeka. The girl is someone that Judas found, and no none of us sleep with her."

Rebecca corrected, "Actually I sleep with Judas."

Judas was ready to strangle her, "Rebecca you little…"

Frank heard her and wrote down that on a note, "Thanks ma'am."

She replied, "Welcome. Wait, are you the Italy? The one that… apparently gets a lot more attention than he should?"

"The same one."

Rebecca asked Yugo, "How do you know him?"

Yugo answered, "He's my grandfather."

"Really?!"

Frank told everyone as he took a sip of Sprite, "Alright, and anything else I should be aware of about Payne?"

Yugo replied, "No, whatever he told you is probably what he told me."

"Alright. Now, you go do whatever trainer shit you need to do because I gotta go trade, bye. Oh, one thing I'd like to ask."

"Yes grandpa?"

"The girl's nice?"

"Yeah."

"Friend's a dickhead."

"Yeah."

Yugo regretted that immediately as on Frank's side the beeping sound of a closed phone caused him to giggle, then he closed it and went full hysterical laughter. He laughed, "I love it, fucking people in their head, HAHA!"

Back to Yugo, it was actually Judas who took the phone and threw it away into the grass, then sucker punched Yugo. Reeka woke up and closed it, only to see her moronic trainer getting scolded and strangled by Judas.

Skipping to lunch, the time in between was focused on Keir and Reeka after Judas had his daily intake of strangling. Can't blame the guy after Frank's little quick shot. Anyway, lunch time came and for the first time it was quiet. It was mainly quiet since Yugo and Reeka were watching the two companions sit close enough to where it looked very uncomfortable to Judas. To Yugo, it was a bit unusual because you'd think the insult he threw at Rebecca was bad enough to.

After lunch, it was back to training with Yugo now have Reeka do a few strikes on the trees to learn Mach punch, or something within that move. As he trained her, he also had Keir learn dark claw by focusing a dark beam into a paw. He actually got something successful down with the two and finally felt a sense of accomplishment.

An hour later, he met his first trainer to fight… who wasn't exactly at the same level.

Yugo rodered Reeka, "Use Arua sphere!"

The sphere was made and flung around the Gurdurr, and then the Gurdurr charged right to Reeka, swinging the girder and sent Reeka flying up, and smash into the ground. Keir was just about as bad, only it was done quicker. Yugo yelled, "Use…"

The girder went slam on Keir's head. "Ember."

Keir was unconscious as the smug kid smiled, "Pay up loser."

Yugo threw 50 bucks his ways and the trainer left. Yugo sighed, "Great, either need to rob a bank or get drugs; and neither is good."

Judas suggested, "Or train them better?"

"Oh, well, once they're able to whoop my ass, either she's next or you because if their able to take be on…"

Judas paused him, "And who signed me up for this exactly?"

"Judas, look, it's not that bad. Besides, you're after her because she's… better than me."

Yugo hated to admit that. He continued, "Besides, giving a different enemy every time can be a benefit, right?"

The other two looked skeptical, but shrugged and went with it.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, only with some more training going on for Keir. In the evening, everything was setup and Yugo collapsed onto the sleeping bag exhausted from the kicks and punches. It was only 6:00, yet it was getting dark and he wanted to go to bed. In came Judas along with Reeka, Keir, and Rebecca, only Yugo remarked, "Oh, the anti-me club decided to come along to mock how bad I am. Or throw another kick to my gut."

Reeka crossed her arms, "So?"

"So, I hurt and I'd like to go to fricking bed."

Reeka jumped over him and went into the bad, only to stick her tongue out at Yugo. He began to have his head boil and dived into the bag about to wrap his hands around Reeka's neck. As a pair of feet were flinging in a spaz, along with a yell or two, Judas annoyingly said in front of it, "Well, while you two attempt to kill each other *or at least get each other hospitalized* I'm going to bed."

He got into his bag as Rebecca stood over him. She asked him, "Um… could I get in as well?"

Judas looked up, "It's my bag."

"Yeah but… I was sleeping in it…"

"That was because I wasn't paying one bit of attention."

"C'mon Judas, please?"

"No. And no beggin' eyes either, those don't work on me."

She got to his level and whispered, "Please?"

Judas was getting pissed as Yugo taunted, while barely holding Reeka, "Why don't ya two just kiss and go to sleep."

Both of them blushed as Judas got up and screamed, "Kiss yer own fucking Riolu then ya excuse of a piss poor trainer!"

"Blonde Irish asshole!"

"Kalosian piece of…"

Rebecca used both hands and scorched both of them, then calmly said, "Look… all I want is to do right now is sleep. I only want to go into Judas's bag since it's the only that doesn't have a second occupant in it, ok?"

Judas mumbled and then agreed, "Alright, but nothing funny."

"And also no more of this arguing nonsense or else I can just blow torch everything down and there will be no tent and no bags and the only thing to keep us warm is holding each other."

Yugo and Judas didn't like that idea, so Yugo went bag to his space and Judas let Rebecca in his. He turned away from her and closed his eyes. Yugo rolled his at the thought of now being scolded by two different people instead of just one, oh well.

(At the GTA)

Italy and Payne were at another screw-all-the-people-out-of-their-money meeting, except Payne wanted Italy to forfeit his part in the tournament. Italy asked, "What the hell do you mean that I have to quit?"

Payne sighed heavily, "It seems that I've recently found someone who is much more suitable than you and doesn't give the same amounts of narcissism, insanity, unnegotiable conversations and middle fingers like you."

"And who might this 'anonymous assholic challenger' be?"

"He goes by the name of Rache."

Italy was a little confused, "Rache? Sounds stupid."

"He says his name means revenge. I don't know why, but for some reason he was willing to compete apparently on your head."

Italy smiled, then chuckled, then laughed insanely, "This a joke?! Show the bastard, a picture or video."

Payne didn't smile and said, "You'll see him at the tournament. He's not in any mood to go and… be in your presence. Now what I'm going to tell you is that you're going to leave this tournament or else I'll do some nasty shit to you and your life."

Italy, likewise, threatened, "And if you touch my wife or family, you're whole infrastructure is going to get vaporized with nuclear fission. I'm joining this tournament and I don't give an eff if it takes an army to get in. So I suggest this: I'll beat your Rache-Reich-Raught-ever-the-hell and, when I do, I want you to shut this whole infiltration shit up."

He got up and left to the door as Payne further said, "Let me tell you something Italy, this'll go on until we both are dead because I want only my crap to be in the way, not yours."

Italy's response was his middle finger and the sound of the door opening and closing.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

It was another cold morning as Yugo woke up and stretched himself out. He kept inside his sleeping bag and pulled out the laptop, hopefully going to find something else that his grandpa put in the device other than old games and useless crap. Of course, there was the music files. Italy packed in a whole folder of around 40 songs, most of them being old, and they were more or less the songs that Franco's group sang.

Yugo had nothing better and was going to wait patiently for the other three to wake up, so he began by playing "It ain't got no swing".

(Several songs later)

Half way through the list and they weren't awake. First to wake up was Reeka, yawning cutely, then her attention turned to Yugo playing the list as she grumbled, "Really?"

Yugo shrugged, "Well, it's too cold outside and I was waiting for everyone to wake up so… yeah."

As time passed, the section was three songs till the end when Judas woke up, finding himself facing Rebecca. He carefully maneuvered out of the bag, only to get caught as Rebecca hugged him in her sleep. Quickly he escaped and looked to see Yugo on his laptop. He asked, "What are you doing now?"

Yugo answered, "Just waiting for it to warm up outside."

"It can't be that cold."

"Really? Go check."

Judas rolled his eyes, assuming Yugo was being lazy, and went out to check, only to come back in, "Ok, it's too cold out 'der."

"Point concluded."

So they continued sitting there, only for Yugo to pull out another song list he found in some obscure file folder, and then as they sat there looking bored, Rebecca finally woke up, only for her head to turn to the bored group, "Morning boys."

Both of the guys nodded, "Morning."

"What's everyone doing?"

Yugo said, "Eh, looking at what songs grandpa crammed in this piece of junk."

"Really? Any good ones?"

"More or less the old ones; Kinda what Franco sings."

"Franco? Wait, you mean like Franco Italy?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, I wanna hear them!"

Yugo shrugged and passed the headphones, then clicked on the song label "Jungle Fever".

Right at the beginning of the song, Rebecca was confused, and when they began to sing, it wasn't the group. Rebecca asked, "Hold on… why isn't it…"

Yugo sighed, figuring that it might as well be said, "Literally every song that the group ever sang, from this year only, that made them literally top ranked singers was never theirs in the first place."

"Are you telling me… their frauds?"

"Not really. Nobody knows the song's origin or the original singer."

Rebecca took off the head phones and laid on her back, head on Judas's leg as she blew out some air in annoyance. Judas asked, "Can you get off my legs?"

She shook her head as Yugo asked, "Well, seeing that we can't exactly train in a tent, what can we do?"

"I don't know, I don't care."

Of course, Rebecca suggested, "How about truth or dare?"

Yugo cringed as Judas flat out refused, "There is no way in hell I'm playing that."

Reeka asked, "What is it?"

Yugo explained, "Basically, when you get asked truth or dare, if you choose truth, you have to answer whatever question you're given as the truth, no lies. If its dare, that shit gets messy real fast."

Rebecca taunted, "What's wrong? Kissed your sister?"

"Uhhh… let's go with that, yeah."

Judas made a really warped face, "What da fuck do you even do?"

Reeka cheered, "I wanna play the game!"

The guys grumbled as they began, with Rebecca heading off. She cracked her fingers and asked, "Alright then, who wants to begin?"

Nobody raised their hands as she sighed, "Ok, I'll go first. Truth."

Yugo went, "Have you ever been on a journey before?"

"Nope."

Seeing he was next, he went, "Truth."

Judas asked, "Did you go and have sex with your…"

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION!"

"That means you…"

Yugo slapped him as Judas wanted revenge. But right now, it was his turn, "*sigh*, truth."

Rebecca asked, "Do you have a crush?"

"A crush? Uh, no."

She smiled, then said, "Alright Reeka, what do you want?"

Reeka thought and said, "Um, truth?"

"Do you like Yugo?"

She began to give a tinted red, only to deny, "No."

Yugo took light offense, but Judas knew it was a lie from her look. Reeka took revenge by saying, "Do YOU like Judas?"

Rebecca turned red from nothing to a second pretty fast as Judas scooched away a little. She denied, "N-no, I just like him as a friend."

Another lie. Yugo went, "Truth."

Reeka went, "Would you like to him again?"

"Sort of."

Judas screamed, "TA HELL WITH IT, I'll fuckin' dare."

Rebecca went, "Kiss Reeka."

A sweatdrop appeared as he looked at the Riolu as she was in no mood to do that. Judas asked, "Uh… something else?"

A slightly creepy smile appeared, "Ok, either her or Yugo, that's the dare."

Obviously not going with option two, he closed his eyes and bent down, only for Reeka to kick his face. In the process, he barely managed to kiss her foot, which of course counted and was not what he was going to do. Reeka laughed her ass off, only then to laugh out, "Tr-u-u-uth."

Yugo asked, "Do you think you'll actually behave at all."

"No."

"Figures."

This mess went on for around thirty minutes until it finally warmed up outside. Yugo threw Reeka out and training was started as soon as possible.

At lunch time, Yugo took Keir for his training and hopefully to understand him better. The training was mainly stamina training, trying to keep up dodging the embers. He left Reeka to be with the other two as Yugo wanted to train in a further and secluded area. The choice he got: a rather steep cliff and flat area below.

This gave a more interesting challenge for Keir of facing an opponent who's got the higher ground. Yugo climbed the cliff and left Keir at the bottom. He told Keir, "Now, this is training on your stamina, making you hold out longer and longer every time, until either you pass my stamina of attacking you from here, or I knock you out, or both."

Keir barked, "Can't I attack you from here?!"

"Try, but the biggest thing here is for you to dodge everything. Dodge!"

Yugo flung down an ember as Keir passed it easily. Yugo threw one up in the air and another at Keir, easy dodges. Yugo fired three more, getting more and more complex every time. Keir's speed was pretty good considering that he wasn't a Houndoom, but Yugo began to spill out more and more obstacles, causing a dust cloud to slowly form over the area.

Yugo three ten embers up, several down, and a weak psybeam in a circle. Yugo was getting tired, but wanted to make sure that Keir was tired as well, but when the cloud settled, Keir was nowhere to be found, Yugo screamed, "Keir, you little…"

Then Keir jumped and tackled Yugo, then sent and ember into his pants, scorching his backside, and sending him down the cliff, plunging into the dirt. Yugo was majorly hurt, but he was in pain. Keir jumped down, and from the looks of it, he must've just realized about the cliff's hiding spot. Yugo grunted, "Ok… since you seemed to make it through most of it… let's finish the rest with good ol' fighting."

Keir jumped at Yugo and Yugo since a blaze of sparks at him, doing nothing but igniting a much larger flame, then he kicked Keir upwards, sending the Houndour into the air, and on top of the cliff. He took that higher ground advantage and sent a flaming firestorm down to Yugo, except he just walked around and snuck behind the naïve pup and then kicked off back to the start. Yugo announced, "And the winner is me, yay, and seeing that you haven't fainted, I guess we can stop."

Keri grumbled and laid there on his stomach while Yugo walked his way down. Once at the bottom, Yugo sat next to Keir, "So, seeing that we're on break, how 'bout you tell a little about yourself?"

Keir looked at him, "What?"

"You know, past life, family, things like that."

"I got no family."

"Oh… any friends?"

"No."

"Anything at all?"

"*Humph*."

Keir just laid down as Yugo asked, "Well, you didn't just appear right in front of us as your starting existence, you must have had some kind of past."

"No."

Yugo pushed, "Well… were you born here?"

Silence. Yugo asked, "Somewhere?"

Keir whsiepred, "A lab."

Yugo was a bit surprised, but got angry pretty quick, but then asked, "Whose lab?"

"Some weird group."

Doesn't sound like Italy, so Yugo's anger dulled, "Anything that could be used to… identify them?"

Keir sat there silently, "A big human letter."

"That… doesn't tell too much. Could you draw it out?"

What Keir drew in the mud was a big "R". Team Rocket; they never learned. Yugo sighed heavily and said, "Alright, and how did you escape?"

"They threw me out into the dirt and closed the doors behind."

"Oh… you didn't do any brave escaping with taking out guards… doing hero things?"

"No."

After the silence of the talk, Yugo led Keir back to the original three and there they were still in one piece… well, mostly. Judas was a distance away from the girls as Jenna and Reeka were doing a little training. Yugo went up to him and asked, "Something wrong?"

Judas replied, "Not really, but more of something I'll have to work on later."

"Which is what, and who?"

Judas gave an unimpressed face, "Our new travelling girl."

"What's wrong with her? If anything she actually enjoys training with Reeka."

"Yes, and once in a bit, she comes by me and I get unusual vibes from her and I'd rather back off by several feet than be close to her."

"Mhm, what religion you in again?"

"Uh, sort of Catholic."

"Figures."

As time continued, the day flew by with training, laughter, and pain as the team worked their way through. Evening was above and one thing was on everyone's mind: food. Yugo quickly whipped up some salad sandwiches with cold cuts and some juice, which satisfied everyone for once.

As the darkness crept over and drowned the sunlight, the tent was lit up as the four of them were still awake. Yugo got on his phone in order to call up his grandfather on another series of complaints. After it rang, he got his grandfather's typical "Hello" pickup, "Italy labs, can I not help you?"

Yugo began, "Yeah, this is Yugo."

"Oh shit, you want something. What is it?"

"Complaints."

"Mhm, what is it?"

"First off, do those Teams do any kind of genetic experimenting or something?"

"For the most part Rocket has it. Everyone else has to buy it from me."

"You can't seriously be telling me you let them actually get their hands on this. Didn't Mewtwo tell them not to do this stuff?"

"If I recall, he blew the mother fuckers up and continued a rampage. He didn't say…"

"No, no, I meant didn't that event teach them not to do genetic testing and experimentation?"

"Let me look."

Italy checked several files on the computer which showed secret genetic manipulation of Mew DNA and Darkrai DNA. He said, "Well… it's not that bad like before."

"Oh really? And how so?"

"Well, it's not Mew DNA."

"What DNA is it?"

Italy lied, "I don't know, it's something relating to Dark Type DNA, nothing bad."

"Ok, this went off topic. You're saying that they are doing this, along with smaller experiments, and they're getting away with it?"

Italy nodded, "Yeah, they are."

"How the hell are they anyway?"

"Well, they got three islands around the Orange Islands and then they got some US property through me in the Antarctic so if they blow shit up there, nobody would know until the snow storm went away."

"Grandpa, you can't go let these criminals into your own world if they can't be responsible enough in this one."

"That's why the US is handling them. If they eff up, Uncle Sam gonna destroy their shit."

"Ok, you know what, next complaint. I need to come by the lab and get a third Pokémon."

Italy questioned, "How is that a complaint?"

"I don't want another hybrid, genetic experiment, or something that you decided to unfreeze out of the fridge and put in an instant embryo. An actual, natural Pokémon would be great."

"Fine, fine, but it'll be expensive."

"Wait… you're charging me?"

"Yeeeeee-eeeep, it's all about the money. You're a trainer, time to start getting treated like one."

"But Grandpa…"

"Shut it, you want a Pokémon, you pay for it, if not, find one yourself."

Yugo yelled, "You cheapskate!"

And closed the phone as Italy shrugged.

In the tent, Yugo laid on his back as Rebecca asked, "So, I take it we're not going to the city."

Yugo nodded, "Yes, we're not."

Afterwards, they went to bed. Aside all the problems, everyone went to bed with no issues whatsoever. Yugo did have one thing… there was a noise keeping him up. He got out of his bag, sluggishly going out of the tent into the cold and asked, "What the hell is…"

He stopped as soon as he saw a quick flick of something move. He went over and looked to see some white fur. He asked, "Who's there?"

It disappeared and when he got around he was pounced onto the ground by an… Absol?

(At Italy's lab)

Italy was going to bed as well as he put on his coat. Midori came in with her own coat on, knowing how cold it was, and asked, "Do you really need to go and price tag everything on Yugo like that?"

Italy shrugged, "Can't give everything for free."

"Yeah but… aren't you supposed to be a loving grandfather who spoils their grandchildren?"

He smirked, "You wish, the only part that is me is being loving guy."

He kissed on the cheek, "Can't say your wrong there."

Midori smiled as well, "Yeah, but…"

She made a smile that Frank raised a brow. "How loving are you exactly?"

Frank smiled on, "Depends. How much you want?"

"Tonight?"

"Protection?"

"Don't worry, I got protection."

"Then tonight it is."

The couple walked out as Frank locked the door and they went off to their apartment.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**

 **If I threw in a game of truth and dare... you know I was getting a bit pathetic.**


	9. Chapter 9

This is a short chapter since I'm running a little low, oh well. Anyway, new Pokémon, um, shit like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

As morning routine was just about to take place, Yugo's face didn't turn to see his companions or Reeka, but instead the newly found Absol. Here's what happened with that.

(Last night)

…he was pounced onto the ground by an… Absol? Yugo looked slightly worried, but it didn't seem to be bothered, or move at all. Yugo asked in a gentle tone, "Um, hello… wh-who are you?"

The Absol replied shyly, "I-I'd rather not say."

"Well, I can't call you Absol repeatedly, you must have some name."

She didn't say anything, but then whispered, "Ghezirha."

"Ge… zi… ra?"

She nodded. "Unusual name."

Ghezirha explained, "Well, it's a lot of… changing so… it's not that good."

"Oh, so what is your real name?"

She shook her head, "I… don't want to."

"Alright, so your Ghezirha then?"

She nodded one last time as Yugo then asked, "Well, I just thought of something, would you like to come on my Pokémon Journey?"

Ghezirha titled her head, but then nodded, "Um, well, I… guess I could."

Yugo quickly pulled out a ball and threw it at her, capturing her within seconds. Then he put her back out as she was already looking ready to fight. Yugo told her, "Now, I understand that you're new to this so I'll let you sleep one night in the tent, but then you'll be staying in the Pokéball for probably until after the tournament. So, let's get in, it's cold out here."

Yugo led in Ghezirha and he went into his bag as she slept beside him.

(Back to present time)

Yugo got out of the bag and went outside into what was the cold morning of Kalos winter. He wished he started back in fall or spring, but then it would be too hot once it hit summer. But once he got out, He immediately sighed as he remembered that with Ghezirha there, he'd need to explain joining the team. Brightside, she's his third Pokémon.

He entered the tent and already he saw Reeka awake, but not exactly too happy. Ghezirha was also up, but she was looking confused about what was going on. Reeka asked, "Who's she?"

Yugo sat down, "Well, I kinda picked up someone yesterday when I heard something going around in the bush. It happened to be Ghezirha here."

The Absol smiled, but Reeka then growled, "Why?"

"Hey, you had no complaints with Keir, and besides, I need literally three more Pokémon anyway."

"He's different."

"How?"

She didn't answer, and instead just turned away as Ghezirha asked, "Um, is she ok?"

Yugo nodded, "She's fine, just has attitude."

Reeka screamed, "I DON'T HAVE ATTITUDE!"

Then a bayonet barely went at her nose as Judas mumbled half asleep, "Scream again and we're going back to the hospital."

She grunted and went into Yugo's bag without another word. Judas looked up and asked, "Who's the Absol?"

Yugo explained, "This is Ghezirha, I found her last night outside."

"Oh great, another one."

"Hey, I'm getting all six Pokémon and I'm gonna train them to kick grandpa's ass."

"You keep saying that to the point of becoming annoying."

"Well it's true!"

"Mhm."

Rebecca yawned only to look up smiling, "Morning Judas."

"Get out."

He got out as Rebecca did so too, "Oh, morning Yugo… and um… morning… Absol?"

Ghezirha nervously said, "M-morning."

"Yugo, did you actually get an Absol?"

Yugo nodded, "Overnight."

"Cool! She has a name?"

"Already, her name's Ghezirha."

"Oh, well, she's definitely not like the other two you got."

Judas interrupted, "Ahem. Should we be training your Pokémon, or are we going to blabber all day long?"

Yugo nodded, "Right, let's go."

As everyone exited, Reeka remained in the bag, only for Yugo to grab the top of it and hoist it over his back, with Reeka screaming, "I WANNA STAY WARM!"

"And I want you to behave."

Throwing Reeka outside, Yugo now was ready to see how everyone fought. He had Ghezirha and Reeka opposite ends as Reeka was looking to fight while Ghezirha was sort of ready, but also was a little nervous. Yugo cheered, "Alright, begin!"

And immediately Reeka charged at Ghezirha, charging an aura beam, only for the Absol to jump about and fling her own little beams. Reeka dodged the beams and sent an aura sphere, which hit the ground, blowing up dust into the air. Ghezriha took the advantage and ran through, trying to attack with a dark claw, but Reeka was already above her and slammed a karate chop, earning some damage to the Absol.

Ghezirha took some of the pain, but flipped Reeka up and shot her out, then successfully used a dark claw, then used a dark beam, and then used another weapon and it was repetitive fighting that surprises Yugo in terms of Reeka's speed. As they fought, Yugo asked, "How is Reeka keeping up with this? She'd always give up or take little time to even fight… or back-sass. She's literally kicking Ghezirha's ass out there."

Judas asked, "Yeah, but how long will it take?"

"Depends. Absols are dark types so Reeka should have a type advantage… but then again Ghezirha is higher leveled so there is a high chance that Reeka will…"

A dust cloud exploded and out came flying Ghezirha, but she wasn't knocked out, but she was getting tired. The cloud settled and Reeka was standing there about the same level of energy. Yugo cheered, "C'mon Reeka, kick her ass!"

Reeka armed herself and Ghezirha just kept her stance, then charged at her, only for the girls to clash once more and… another dust cloud. Yugo cringed, "Stop making dust clouds you cowards."

And then a bright, yet instant light, appeared, only for Ghezirha to come flying out, weaker than before. Reeka jumped out and tackled her down, really hitting the Absol's head and flipping over to Yugo, landing on both feet with a victorious smile on. Ghezirha was knocked out as Yugo was a little surprised. Then Reeka collapsed as Yugo looked down and said, "Yep, it took all the energy out'a her."

Yugo put away Ghezirha and brought out Keir and told Rebecca, "Since those two are K.O.'d, you ok with training Keir?"

Rebecca nodded, "Alright! And Judas will help to."

Judas looked to her, "Uh no, Keir is not my…"

She made a fire ball in her hand in irritation, "Judas."

He mumbled, "Alright, fine. *moth'r fucking whor'*"

Rebecca went back to her cheery self, "Good! Now off to training."

As Rebecca went having Keir dodge some embers, Yugo had two Pokémon that needed to rest. He laid Reeka on the bag and put Ghezirha's Pokéball back on his hip. He sighed and wondered how Reeka actually managed to do that. But, might as well check the stats. Pulling out his 'Dex, he scanned Ghezirha and the readings show that she's a level 36. Kinda high against Reeka.

He did a scan on Reeka's ball and what it showed was a 15. So how the hell did Reeka take out a Pokémon more than double her level? Typing couldn't have been the case, so maybe it was just luck… and dust.

Well, it didn't matter now since both were out and Yugo had to make plans to Luminose for more food… again. But as Yugo got started on the works and money, which he needed a way to restock on, Rebecca peaked her head through and told him, "Um, I think Keir's had enough."

Yugo asked, "Did you literally hit him in the head or did you?"

"Well, I actually had Judas train him since I did that yesterday, but Keir just got hit by Judas's leaf blade."

"And how'd you get him to work?"

"I hit him in the head."

"You sure?"

"Ok, with an ember."

"Great, a team of hybrids."

"Hey, we don't have to go fight with trainers and lose that much."

"Or win. I can't borrow money from grandpa otherwise I'll get an interesting favor."

"Like what?"

"Either be his food taster for his cooking shit, or do some errands with the Teams."

Rebecca was a little shocked, "W-wait, the T-Teams?"

"Yeah, Flare, Rocket, you name it, he trades with them."

"Oh my… I have to tell Judas."

She left as Yugo was a little confused, only he heard a bigger, "HUH!?"

She came back and told Yugo, "You won't believe this!"

Yugo took it, "Yeah?"

"Judas actually is part of it!"

"You're kidding?"

Judas said, "Hey, I was born into it, ok? Besides, my mother runs the whole operation."

"Great, both our families jumped into the crime business. Hey Rebecca, does your parents do the same?"

Rebecca shook her head, "Are you crazy? My father would pummel them to death."

Judas threw back, "And my mother would totally kill everyone, now, what exactly are you doing?"

Yugo explained, "I need a way to get money and fighting with betting isn't going to get us much."

"If I'm correct…"

"I don't know what rules you play in your universe, but here it gets expense as all hell. Typical trainer fights are fine, but gym leaders cost ridiculous cash chunks that wind up back in grandpa's piggy bank."

Rebecca asked, "And borrowing cash from him…"

Yugo laughed at her, "HA! You for real? I got starter money and even then I wish I had more."

Just as he finished, Keir stumbled on in as Yugo said, "Oh good, you're back. I'll put you away Keir, you deserve a break."

He pulled out his ball and in Keir went in a red flash. Afterwards, they had lunch, usual setup, and technically trained again from 1 to 5. At 5, it started to head into that darkness area. They got in the tent and stayed awake for a bit until the night finally arrived and the coldness settled around. Yugo laid on the tent's canvas while holding Reeka near him to her annoyance, and Ghezirha was also out, laid on Judas and Rebecca's lap while Rebecca leaned on Judas's shoulder, to his annoyance.

After a little, Yugo just went to bed as everyone else did so and soon there was no more light in that area for the night.

(In Kanto)

Oddly enough, Frank was called down by a certain criminal leader for several things, but he was in no mood since he almost won a space victory on Civ4. Upon entering, and going through screenings and whatnot, Frank finally made it to Giovanni's room as the leader himself was sitting on his chair and petting his Persian. He asked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Kalos Criminal himself."

Frank corrected, "That's Lysandre, but that's not the point."

"Right, something happened again and we're putting it on your head this time!"

Frank shook his hands in fake fear, "Oh my God, I'm so not scared. What the fuck happened? Third Mewtwo slaughtered everyone?"

"No you fucking excuse of a professor! All those genetic test tubes you gave us blew up and now we got a monster running amuck!"

"It's a?"

"It's a malformed looking Mew/Lucario hybrid."

"Reason why it failed, perfect."

Giovanni then screamed, "You're more damn lucky none of my scientists were killed! Otherwise Kalos would perish dearly."

"Mhm, you do realize I threatened Kalos myself right?"

"Yes, but I thought it would look more professional if I did so."

"It didn't. Now, is that it?"

"Seeing that you don't want to do anything about it, and the big lab didn't explode, yes, now get out."

Frank turned around and headed straight for the door, leaving, and getting back to Kalos.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First part is from Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

It was another freezing morning with this time blowing winds and even a bit of snowfall. Yugo woke up at the sound of Reeka kicking him and it got very annoying very fast. Upon awaking, he met with Ghezirha, who he let out of the ball, and whispered, "Yes?"

She didn't say anything, then went over to the corner and gently motioned her head as it meant she wanted a talk. Yugo came over in suspicion, wondering what the Absol had in mind. He asked her, "Ok Ghezirha, what's wrong?"

She laid on her stomach, "I take it you want to know who I really am?"

"Well, in the back of my head, yeah, but I don't mind calling you…"

"Not that, I meant… my past life."

"Oh… that is kinda what I want to know as well but… could you tell me about your life though? Should do it with Rebecca and Judas, but he won't talk and she's not ready yet. So… I guess begin?"

Ghezirha began, "Well, Ghezirha isn't my… technical name. It's actually Gheyujheva Zirahmya."

That confused him, "I think Ghezirha is better."

"I just took the beginning of both parts and put them together."

"Well, continue."

She did, "I was not really a good fighter, I was more of pet. I never had a trainer, just an owner."

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, my old owner was, what I guess you humans call, a bick."

"You mean a dick?"

"Yes, sorry."

"And how was he a dick? Abuse?"

"Neglect. And also dragging me through things I really hated. I was just a trophy to him that needed cleaning, feeding, and everything else. I never had friends, always was shy and constantly hiding from everyone. I was just secluded and…"

Yugo now was more baffled, "Hold on, hold on, you tell me that you can't socialize… yet you can escape and survive in the woods?"

"There's a reason…"

( _Flashback_ )

Ghezirha was walking through the hallway as her owner was walking her by the collar. He was rambling on and on about prizes and money while Ghezirha was just thinking to herself why she couldn't just tell him she wanted to go by herself.

Nearing what was her room, her owner told her, "Now then, into your room Zirhamya. Don't want you to get ruined."

Just as he opened the door, the sound of glass smashing into a farther room was heard, only for the man to tell Ghezirha, "Quickly in…"

"HOLD IT!"

Two Flare grunts stood in the hall with one holding a pistol and one with a Pangoro. The gunman ordered, "Now, on the ground, hands up, no funny moves!"

The owner did so as Ghezirha was too scared to do anything. Both guys took the man by the shoulders, with the Pangoro knocking him out and then getting hoisted up and over the shoulder. The second grunt laughed, "Damn, that was an easier piece of pie than I thought. He's gonna be worth millions once we get him on ransom."

The first grunt asked, "Wait, what about the Absol?"

They looked at her shivering body, only for the second to say, "Who gives a shit, she's scared, probably a little pet who couldn't use a simple dark claw."

They laughed out and walked away as Ghezirha just stayed there still enlaced with fear.

( _Flashback ends_ )

Yugo was a bit surprised on that kind of action, even though it may have been deserved and even more surprised how she wasn't taken. Then he asked, "So hold on, how did you learn to fight?"

Ghezirha asked, "I learned it from some… rogue Pokémon I guess? They were nice enough to teach me a couple moves, but then I went too far and… I'm here now."

"Damn, I never expected something like that."

"Well… I don't think I'd tell anyone else… it's ok if you just know… right?"

Yugo nodded, "Ok, I guess it won't be a crime."

Ghezirha went up and hugged him as he just hugged her back. Afterwards, the morning was pretty quiet, except for the rest of the morning of Yugo dealing with Reeka and Judas training with Ghezirha and Rebecca with Keir. Once it was around 11, Yugo told everyone, "Alright, off to grandpa's now!"

A bayonet went flying into a tree, grabbing Yugo's attention, "And what gives ye'ou a right to do so?"

"I have to get Grandpa to give me some more cash. Another thousand can't be that hard… I think."

Rebecca asked, "Didn't you call him a cheapskate?"

Judas added, "And isn't he an asshole?"

Reeka added on that, "And he sucks."

Yugo finished, "Yes, and I don't care right now. If he doesn't give me money, grandma will."

Rebecca asked, "Isn't using your grandparents for cash kinda…"

"Until I get a flowing paycheck of something, yes, yes it is."

Judas sighed, "Yugo, you can't be that stupid to..."

"Not listening!"

He said as he already began his march. The Unova Irish just mumbled, "Un-fucking-believable."

And they followed Yugo on to Luminose city.

(Time Skip)

Once there, Yugo headed right to Frank's lab and there it had a closed sign hanging on the front door. Yugo stared at it in confusion, finishing his confusion latte for the day. He asked, "What the hell, grandpa doesn't randomly throw a closed sign on the door like this."

Rebecca asked, "How do you know?"

"I worked here for three years, I should know."

Judas got an idea that was of course too smart, "Where is your paycheck that has MONEY?"

Yugo explained, "Well… oh FUCK!"

He slammed his head on the door and whined, "My sisters most likely got their claws on it and wanna bet if I ask they want something in return."

Reeka asked, "Like what?"

"An oral… D'OH, none of you heard that!"

Judas was not impressed as Rebecca asked, "Hold on, so you're actually saying that…"

"Ugh, yes, I thought the game from last time…"

"I thought it was some sick joke."

"It's not. Now… OPEN THE FUCK UP!"

A voice inside yelled back, "FUCK YOU!"

It wasn't frank. It was…

"Aunt Siliveisa."

Yugo sighed as he knew she was the low tempered one. She walked in and saw the group, then rolled her eyes as she walked to the door, took off the sign, and opened it, "What the hell are you doing here? And who the hell are these losers?"

As Yugo's friends took offense, Yugo skipped the BS and asked, "Look, I wanted originally to ask if I could borrow…"

"Yugo?"

"Oh shit, grandpa."

Frank came along with a can of sprite, looking at them, "What the fuck are you doing here? Who the fuck is the priest and his bitch?"

Judas screamed at Yugo, "That's yer fuckin' grandfather!?"

"And Irish priest? Shit, it got worse. Hey, you know an English asshole gun shooter anywhere, HAHA!"

He walked right in and said, "You're not borrowing money."

Yugo pleaded, "Please grandpa, I want to challenge a gym!"

Frank stopped and spun around, "Now? You just got your Pokémon only ten days ago."

"Well, I got three right now."

"Really? If they can give Bender a scratch, they're good."

He continued on as Yugo asked, "So, can I get like a thousand?"

Frank obnoxiously laughed, so Yugo asked, "Ok, ok, can I at least have 500?"

Frank walked up and asked, "Look, how the hell do I know that my money isn't gonna get wasted on his beer drinkin' and her makeup, and your needs?"

Rebecca told him, "First off, I don't wear makeup."

"Good point, he'll still screw you every night."

Judas yelled, "WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Frank causally said, "No."

And went back into the lab. He went to the counter and said, "How about this: since I know the bitch Korrina got no money, if she comes tomorrow with cash, or some other time within the weak, then I know you spend your cash."

Yugo asked, "How do you know?"

"Her charging is like 600 dollars."

His eyes jacked in size, "600?!"

"Yeah, a six followed by two zeros."

"Can I please have some money?"

"Screw it, how 'bout I give you a thousand on one condition."

Yugo asked, "what?'

(Another skip)

"Yugo… I hate your guts."

Reeka muttered as the group got put into some really nasty cleaning work. Bathrooms, cage room, all fecal stains, medical stains, and the food waste. As the four of them worked, Frank meanwhile was in his office, door locked shut and tight, as he was once again in contact with Giovanni. The boss told Frank, "Now professor, let me get two things straight: I don't give an honest fuck for your superior skills and I don't also care for your deals as well."

Frank replied, "If you want the tech, you get it through me. You don't want it, see ya in 20 years."

Giovanni told him, "I'll be in contact with Lysander this evening about forming an entire new organization to ally the two of our teams and get the technology you have… or create it ourselves."

"Really? And the team name is?"

"I thought Team Annihilation would spark a good amount of fear."

Frank insulted, while drinking, "Team Dipshit seemed to fancy it better."

"I had enough of this. All you do is curse at everything, insult everyone, and take a large amount of our time put into your property and wealth."

"Now wait a minute, the insulting and cursing isn't true. I don't do it to my wife."

The screen went off as he smiled, "Good, now stay like that."

As he got up, the door slammed open with Yugo heavily breathing, "Ok grandpa… I did all that horrible shit… now… I want that fucking thousand dollars… OR I'LL SEND REEKA TA KILL YA!"

"And my wife kills you, fine, fine, one minute."

He went over to his safe and turned one combination, then opened the door, a second one, and then a third one, and then grabbed a pair of tongs to grab a stack of cash. He pulled it out, checked it, and said, "Here's a thousand, and don't come back within the MONTH for more."

Yugo swiped it and left as Judas, Reeka, and Rebecca were outside tired and worn out. Yugo tried to be cheery saying, "We got the money at least."

They looked at him in anger, but weren't able to do anything since they were too tired for it. Judas asked, "Can we stay in something other than a tent tonight?"

Yugo told him, "Wait, outside first."

They went outside the lab, and then Yugo asked again, "Somewhere besides the tent?"

Judas nodded, "Yes. You got that stack of cash in your hand and you're expecting me to believe that we're gonna continue living in a little piece of…"

"Hey, I'll make you a deal: After I fight Korrina tomorrow, we can stay in a hotel for the… no, even fucking better. YOU can stay in the hotel and I'll sleep in the tent."

Judas actually liked the idea of not being in the presence of this Kalosian douche, and agreed, "Alright, deal, on your neck of c'urse."

Afterwards, Reeka grabbed Yugo's pants wanting something to eat, but that wasn't his cooking. She wanted something out of that restaurant, but Yugo told her that he wasn't gonna spend and…

"REEEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAA!"

She snatched the cash and ran. Judas just whined, "There went my hotel room for tomorrow."

"Fuck the hotel and the woman at the desk, that's the money I need to fight Korrina!"

As he ran quickly, he screamed, "REEKA YOU BLUE RIOLU BITCH, GET BACK HERE!"

Rebecca and Judas ran after him, following several blocks of chasing.

End result was Reeka spending 50 dollars on wings, only for Yugo to scold, scream, and shout at her until he passed out due to over exertion. They ate peacefully, while Yugo was eating his own food, and went back to the tent. The rest of the day was spent more or less on Keir's training because Reeka wanted a break and Ghezirha wasn't in the mood.

In the evening, everyone was tired and ready to go to bed. Reeka refused to let Yugo go into his bag, only for then to have Rebecca ask in a very kind tone, "Reeka, do you want to join us?"

Reeka decided to take it since she'll be warm anyway and Yugo went into his bag without Reeka to hug. That ended the night, with everyone finally asleep.

(In Kanto)

Giovanni was in contact with Lysander over the whole genetic event that was going to revolutionize how they conducted business and set motion for everything else. He told the orange haired man, "You see, Italy constantly tries to pull the rug from under our feet and all we get is barely anything!"

Lysander was in no mood to talk and said, "Get to the point."

"We have genetic testing and laboratories, we have specimens…"

"If I recall you created Mewtwo, two in fact, which killed…"

"Those were mistakes. We plan to make a real Mewtwo, under the name of Mewthree, which will be under a lot more control and will be much stronger of course."

"Doesn't that mean…"

"If it goes rouge, we just destroyed the world? True, true. But the point is that I'm suggesting an alliance to stop relying on Italy's insane, moronic, and self-destructive ideas and forge our own."

Lysander thought over it and asked, "And why should I join you?"

Giovanni explained, "The reason why, I assume, you're not going to do it is because Italy got your sorry ass out of banishment from that Zygarde. Now, if you really want your power back, I suggest we team up and create a new team that resembles our powers."

"Like Team Armageddon?"

"Hmm, sounds better than Team Annihilation."

"Then I guess you have your deal settled."

"Yes, now we'll hold contacts with the others and hopefully we'll come to a resolution."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

So credits to Xbyt92 for a couple ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

Another cold morning it was, but there was no precipitation or wind. It was a clear day and the morning was bringing the warmth in, but there was one little tent still there that wasn't taking that warmth in.

The whole waking up and saying 'good morning' backfired as Reeka wasn't in the mood, Judas wasn't in the mood, and Yugo was too focused on the gym, which left Rebecca as the only one who wasn't in the group to be… bad mooded? I don't know, I make up words to fit it.

Once out of the tent, Yugo gladly shouted, "Here's the next champion!"

Judas finished, "Making a total ass out of himself."

"Who gives? I'm gonna beat Korrina's ass instantly when I fight her!"

"Stupid, she's not a little trainer. Even in her 60s she can still kick ass… even though most of her Pokémon are dead… but the point is going up to her and…"

As he talked, Yugo already went charging to the city as Rebecca told Judas, "Wait, so Korrina is how old again?"

"Forget it. Let's follow this dick and freeze our asses off."

He began walking, and the two of them followed Yugo to Luminose. The long walk was taken and the regret was found… Yugo stood by the doors to Korrina's gym, not entering, not moving. What was there was a piece of paper.

Judas and Rebecca went up with Judas asking, "Yugo, what are you…"

Yugo snapped, "You got glasses, you read."

Judas rolled his eyes and went up, then read the paper taped to the door that read: "GONE FOR THE WEEK TO SHALOUR."

Judas had a bit of relief, until Yugo yelled, "That little blonde bitch ran off!"

Judas suggested, "Vacation maybe?"

"Who cares, to Shalour!"

"Are you that fucking obsessed?"

"Yes!"

And he ran the opposite way to the tent, and in an hour he came back. He yelled, "ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING TO SHALOUR!"

Reeka mumbled, "Why him?"

And so, they made their trek to Shalour.

(Time skip, Shalour City gym)

The gym was empty, originally abandoned when the whole gym system was remade. However, what kept it from getting torn down was Korrina's new gym that made the cash to keep the old one open. But right now, she was taking a short vacation to unwind a bit from battling, or at least get away from the insane amounts of trainers that'd keep her up.

In, what is I guess, her room, she was in bed having a phone conversation with an unexpected character who you'd expect. Yes, Italy called her, but it was to tell her about Yugo's appearance at her gym.

He finished, "So, if he comes along, no worries, he's a wimp."

Korrina, tired and really not in the mood for this, asked, "So, why exactly are you snitching this to me?"

"Because I'm waiting for my wife to get out of the store. Now, goodbye, and try to use your Lucario to wipe his whole team out."

"Why only Luca…"

"Because, as I just said, he's a wimp, his team is crap and…"

Korrina turned it off and went back to her bed, "I really hate this whole bribe and snitch. I wish it was back to where you just had the trainers come in and they'd just fight, not that you're paid to win or lose."

' _True_.'

She smiled, turning her head to what was her Mega Lucario, both under sheets and… yeah, you get the picture. But, the nice little setup was ruined once…

"I CHALLENGE KORINNA GYMLEADER OF SOME SHIT!"

"YUGO STOP SCREAMIN' EV'RY FUCKIN' THING YEW SAY!"

Then both screamed as they got blowtorched. Korrina heard it all and then she quickly got out of bed, went to the door, and peaked, seeing the trio of insanities, only for Yugo to call out, "Ms. Korrina!?"

Korrina looked down and gasped quietly, "Crap! I gotta get dressed! Uh… Lucario, tell me you're not 'excited'?"

Lucario shook his head as she then said, "Ok, ok, I'll go out and when you're ready, just come out as well."

(Meanwhile…)

Yugo was standing at the entrance as he asked, "Well, I guess she ain't here."

He got knocked on the floor by Judas, "We walked 5 hours for nothin'?!"

Yugo mumbled, "I hate your accent when you get angry."

Then the door opened from a floor, only for them to see that it was Korrina as she called out, "Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

She quickly made it down as Yugo got back up and held a Pokéball out. But once the gymleader got there, he did nothing and put it back. Korrina asked Yugo, "So, from what I heard… um… I guess screaming about, was you wanted to challenge me?"

Yugo nodded, "Yep, I got three Pokémon, and… um, how much money?"

Korrina gifted, "How about a free fight?"

Yugo was shocked and cheered, "HELL YEAH! Thanks so much! Anyway, I wanna take on your Pokémon and get a fricking badge!"

"Um… I'd really hate to burst that bubble but… they just recently replaced badges."

All three were surprised as Rebecca asked, "I'm sorry ma'am but… replaced badges?"

"Yeah, there's this new thing about virtual badges and put the names of the gymleaders as the badge."

Yugo deduced and said, "So, if I win I get the… Korrina badge?"

"Something like that."

Yugo shrugged and said, "Alright then… LET'S DO THIS!"

Korrina nodded, "Alright, now, you two don't mind being a flag man right?"

Judas shrugged, "Done it before, why not?"

"Good, let's get this fight on the road."

Afterwards, the setup was done. Yugo was on the opposite of Korrina, and the thoughts in his head were all ready to whoop her ass and win the badge. Korrina, however, told Yugo, "Wait, I forgot Lucario. LUCARIO!"

Out of the room came the Pokémon, hopping over and onto the field in one shot. She smirked, _'Interesting entrance.'_

The response was, ' _Long story, but I see you got another challenger.'_

 _'Damn right_.'

Yugo yelled, "Reeka, you're up!"

The Riolu went on the field as she was a little worried with the evolved version ready to pummel her. Yugo yelled, "Use aura sphere!"

Korrina yelled, "Use an aura sphere as well!"

Both made an aura sphere and… Lucario's sphere went right through Reeka and into her without an issue. Reeka was sent flying back and then…

"Hurricane kick!"

A huge kick came flying about and Reeka got hit hard, knocking her out. Yugo asked Judas, "Um, mind using a vine…"

Judas laughed obnoxiously, "Oh, so just because I'm a…"

"Forget it, Reeka return."

He pulled her ball out and pulled her in, then brought out Keir, "Keir, blowtorch this 'Mon."

Keir came out and already he fired a random ember, hitting the wall instead of the battle area. Korrina shouted, "Hey, be careful were you fire because I'd like this place to stay in one piece?"

Yugo nodded, "Sorry, Kier ember on the Lucario."

Keir fired, but Korrina yelled, "Dodge it!"

And it was dodged with ease. Then she yelled, "Use bone rush and take it out from the side!"

Lucario made the bone as Yugo yelled, "Flamethrower Goddammit!"

Keir used it, but was too late as the bone hit right in the side and flung the Houndour across the room, knocked out again. Yugo just cringed, "Stop failing you… AAAHH! Ghezirha!"

The Absol came out as he ordered hastily, "Use dark claw!"

Lucario took no orders and threw the bone, taking out a huge percentage of Ghezirha's health, leaving her pretty injured. Yugo wasn't about to quit and yelled, "C'mon Ghezirha! Use…"

She fainted right after. Yugo just stood there like a total dickhead and sighed, "Never mind."

He took her and Keir back, only to give up and say, "Well… I just got the wrong Pokémon."

Korrina walked over and told him, "Well, seeing that you did have two dark types… and some kinda young Pokémon, yeah you just had them fight at the wrong time."

Before walking out, Yugo asked, "Hey, this might seem a little unorthodox but… could I get some training on Reeka?"

The answer was, "Sorry, I don't exactly train others, but I can give you tips."

"Nah, I'd rather go straight for training."

"Actually, if you want a real Pokémon, not saying you should get rid of yours, but as a mini-trainer, there's been something about another Lucario in the forest. But it isn't an ordinary one, some have said it looked like a knight and was able to match up to the hardest of Pokémon to beat."

Judas asked, "Why are there so many Lucarios?"

"I don't honestly know; must've been a phase everyone was going through where everyone wanted one. I know I did."

Yugo asked again, "Where's the forest?"

Korrina answered, "Keep on going and take a left, no further instructions on how to get there, but if you do, good luck."

"Thanks!"

And he ran out the door swift, leaving his companions behind. Afterwards, they did catch up and the three walked the way to the forest, but was done instead was them going through a small town, if you want to call it that, and then Judas asked, "Now, about the hotel room."

Yugo sighed, "Ok, ok, here's 500, you two get a room."

Judas took the cash…

"Hold a fuckin' second. What do ya mean yew two?"

"Well, seeing as…"

"Forget it, I'm getting a room."

And Judas walked off as Rebecca asked, "Did you really have to push it?"

Yugo snickered, "Well, I'm not gonna lie, but it seems to be that you…"

He got flamed in the face. He puffed a puff of smoke saying, "Never mind."

He continued on his way as Rebecca went to catch up to Judas. Yugo, however, went toward the forest and set up his tent there. As he waited for Judas and Rebecca, he went and cooked up a late lunch, and the result was only for Judas to appear. Yugo asked, handing out a sandwich, "Hey Judas, where's…"

The response was, "She's needing a little time to cool off after what you decided to play on."

"What? All I said was…"

A bayonet, "Listen to me very fuckin' carefully. I am not interested in her, I already have two girls that want me and I'm not interested in them, and I will not marry any girl unless I know they are exactly what I like and need."

"So you're gay?"

"I'M NOT FUCKIN' GAY YEW MOTHA FUCKIN' KALOSIAN!"

Yugo stepped back a bit, only for Judas to finish, "And I'm not eating that sandwich because the meat is no good."

Yugo asked, "Wait… what do you mean the meat's no good?"

"It expired yesterday. You got scammed."

The face went from confusion to worry as Yugo said, "Oh shit, I'm gonna die."

"Probably."

As Yugo ran into the woods to throw up, Judas slipped into the tent, where Reeka was sitting there, eating the sandwich with no trouble.

Time flew by and little happened afterwards except the cold evening pulling over, Yugo coming back from his unsettling digestion, and Rebecca back from the room. Of course, Judas got up and went to the room; except Rebecca decided to stay in the tent tonight, still wanting to do the travelling gimmick. The whole group went to sleep soundly without any issues and, with what Yugo had in mind, tomorrow will be…

A rustle. Yugo popped an eye and groaned, "Not again."

He sat up and went outside, making sure his sweater was on tight to stop the cold, but what he saw with his dark type vision was a figure walking about. He followed it and called, "Hey!"

It dodged away. He chased after it and behind a bush found…

"Oooo."

He got a steal of two Pokémon: a Braixen and a Lopunny. They were as still as he was, but he swiftly threw two balls, capturing the Braixen, but the Lopunny didn't take too kindly of it, sending a kick into Yugo's head. Yugo's retaliation was a flamethrower, blasting the fighting type into a tree. The Braixen got loose, but Yugo quickly flung an ember, getting one thrown back at him, and then he just shot a weak psychic, taking out that Braixen.

The cold was really getting to him, but he went over and got the Braixen into the ball, now the…

A kick went straight into Yugo's face again as he got then punched in the stomach, hearing the defender/attacker yell, "Let go of Elene!"

But what Yugo did not expect was another attacker, who just knocked off that Lopunny, and the last thing Yugo did was throw the Pokéball at the Pokémon… and it all went black.

(Ecruteak City)

A few miles from the city lies the temple of Lugia and Ho-oh. While it may seem unusual why it is mentioned, there is a reason. A couple days earlier, rumors spread about another Mewtwo being created and what was discovered as a totally different thing that would possibly outmatch Mewtwo, even both of them.

A spy, being a Zoroark, was sent to the Team Rocket base, and indirectly sent to the Antarctic, and what was found was confirmed. The spy came back to the two legendaries, quick to state, "You're diviness."

Lugia first spoke, "What have you found on the Mewtwo project."

"It is true. Team Rocket is making what appears to be a third Mewtwo, only they decided to make it a Mewthree."

"Unoriginal, but what they plan is deadlier than what was almost unleashed before?"

"Yes."

Ho-oh then spoke, "Continue your watch, report of anything more. If another breaks out, we must be ready."

The Zoroark nodded and ran quickly out.

* * *

Rate and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

So, more crap town in, credits to Xbyt92, and more of your healthy dose of people getting the shit beaten out of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

Cold dawn broke out with the sun gleaming over, the area was cold right now, but it wasn't freezing. Inside of Yugo's tent was him, Rebecca, and Reeka, all still asleep, until Yugo woke up a little sore from last night.

He stretched and then remembered his new Pokémon that he caught. He got up and went on outside, throwing both Pokéballs in the air and what came out were the two Pokémon, already in fighting stance… but they were going to fight him.

Yugo quickly halted, "Hold on, I'm not gonna fight you."

The Lopunny just threw, "Liar! You attacked us first!"

"Yeah."

The Braixen then yelled, "How should we trust you if to not attack us again?!"

"Well…"

Coming out of the tent was Rebecca looking a bit annoyed from all the yelling, "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

She looked to see the two new Pokémon standing there as she then smiled, "Oh right, I forgot about last night."

Yugo asked, "Wait, you heard everything last night?"

"Yeah, wasn't sleeping too good. Besides, if I didn't come in, you would've got your ass kicked."

"So you were the one who…"

"Knocked out the Lopunny, yep."

The Lopunny asked, "Hold on, how were you able to…"

"Secrets."

He grumbled as then Rebecca asked, "Well, seeing as this isn't a good morning, how about we introduce ourselves?"

The three of them thought of it, looked at one another, and just agreed to it with Yugo, "Ok, I'm your new trainer Yugo."

The Pokémon slowly went with it with the Lopunny introducing, "Alright then, I'm Jacques."

The Braixen continued, "I'm Elene."

Rebecca went, "I'm Rebecca."

The Reeka popped out asking, "Who are these weirdos?"

Jacques went, "I'd say the same with the three of you."

"Actually the Riolu is right for once."

Judas appeared as he asked, "Where the hell did you get more Pokémon? And don't say that grandfather of yours."

Yugo told him, "No, last night I kicked their asses and got them."

"Ahem."

Rebecca "cleared" her throat as Yugo corrected, "Ok, I got the Braixen, Rebecca got the Lopunny, sorry."

Judas asked again, "And now what is today's plans… just please don't say that…"

"We're gonna find that Lucario!"

"Damn you."

Yugo put Jacques and Elene into their balls and packed up the tent, and then ran off with the rest following behind. It didn't take long to get to the actual edge of the forest, but what worried everyone the most was how Yugo was either gonna get himself killed, or everyone else killed for this stupid act. Yugo took a deep breath, feeling the excitement and fear begin, but he pushed into the woods as Judas and Rebecca followed behind.

As they walked through the woods, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. But as they trekked further and further, everything began to grow… quieter and quieter. The quietness got so strange that the group stopped. Reeka grabbed Yugo's hand as Rebecca did with Judas, and nobody care because there was a fear that something was watching them.

Yugo whispered, "I think we need to go back… like, now?"

Judas already started to walk back, but then…

*WHOOSH*

A bush went as Judas had both bayonets out. Another bush went as Yugo was already armed with another Pokéball, and Reeka climbed on his back. A third bush whoosh and the whole group was scared, only for a fast, flying object to throw off the bayonets, then a rope tied up around Judas leg, and a figure just zoomed in a blur, typing the same around Rebecca's, the figure going over a branch and pulling down into a bush. Both blondes got hung upside down by their legs, back to back, as Yugo yelled, "Don't worry, I'll…"

Failing his heroic's class, the figure knocked Yugo onto the ground and them slammed him onto the tree as Yugo tried to yell, "What… the… hell… is… it?!"

Judas yelled, in panic, "THAT FUCKING LUCARIO YOU WANTED!"

"Oh…"

Then a sharp voice appeared, "Eriktar!"

Yugo tried to see who it was, only for Judas to annoyingly say, "Don't tell me it's who I think it is."

A figure stepped out in an outlandish uniform, looking almost as a rogue teacher, with short red hair, and a look that meant if you mess with her, she'll fuck your shit up. She asked straight and forward, "Alright Eriktar, release him."

The Lucario did so, but threw Yugo on the ground. He grunted, only to look up as he mumbled, "Wait… who are you?"

The woman bent down and asked, "Well, I'm sure they made up stupid name for me by now. What do they call me?"

Rebecca answered, "They kinda named you the Lucario Mistress."

Her expression didn't change, "Well, not bad I guess. And who the hell are you three?"

Yugo went, "I-I'm Yugokil B-Blazik."

"Ooooh, the fucking Italy kid ay?"

"No, actually his grandson."

"Alright, and your friend and his girlfriend are?"

Judas said, "Judas, and REBECCA IS NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, WILL YOU PEOPLE GET THAT FUCKING…"

Eriktar slapped him as the woman said, "Alright that solves that. Now, besides you going up against Eriktar, which is even stupider than your fucking brain, why did you come here?"

Yugo got up and explained, "W-well… I-I'd like to know who you are first."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and from what my grandmother showed me… you're that Rocket woman."

"Mhm, which one?"

"The one that travelled with some blue haired guy?"

"Yes, that'd was James."

Judas told Yugo, "It's Ms. Jesse you Kalosian fuck'r!"

Yugo asked, "H-Hold on, how are you able to…"

Jesse went, "Under my circumstances, it's none of your business."

"B-but, you couldn't have taught your Lucario any of that stuff they said."

"Like what?"

"He can turn into a knight."

"A knight? Well, they aren't off description at least."

"Wait, you're saying…"

"Actually I just took some of your dumbass grandfather's ideas and used them for Eriktar."

Judas asked, "So, what is this whole knight thing… and can you cut…"

Eriktar threw a bone, which cut the rope and made the two crash on the ground. Rebecca explained, "There's been… a lot of things about a Lucario with a shield… and a sword… and wearing armor. Everyone thought it was a hoax until they got it on footage and, well, they then found there was a woman training that Lucario so they gave her that nickname."

Jesse then asked harshly, "So why exactly are you even trudging on through here?"

Yugo answered, "I'm probably repeating myself but I need you to train Reeka."

"Reason?"

"I need to beat grandpa."

She laughed out obnoxiously, "You want ME, to teach YOUR, I guess, Riolu on how to fight? HA, give me a really good reason why I should waste my time on such an act."

Yugo whispsered to Judas, "Tell me you didn't spend all that money."

Judas whispered back, "I have only 300 left."

"Pass it dammit!"

Judas rolled his eyes and threw the money as Yugo asked Jesse, "What if I paid you 700 dollars in cash?"

Jesse just raised a brow, "You got that?"

"For month worth of training. A full thirty days."

Jesse thought to herself, ' _Hmm, 700 can afford a lot of things; food, water, whatever. What exactly do you think?_ '

Eriktar responded, ' _I'll train the Riolu, you can train the dick.'_

 _'Oh, I'm way ahead of you on that part, which of course means we agree.'_

 _'Agreed_.'

She spoke, "Alright, here's what I'll do: I'll give you double training for the price of 700…"

Yugo was already about to jump with glee until…

"… as Eriktar will train your Riolu and I'll be training you."

Yugo protested, "WHAT!?"

"You heard me, for a month."

"Hold on, this is bullshit. I asked for you to train specifically Reeka, not her AND me."

Judas bumped in, "Yugo, think of it this way, you'll get trained as well since me and Rebecca can whoop your ass a little too fast."

"So?"

"We might get your Pokémon by having them see how weak a trainer you are."

He made sure to use the right words, which worked, so Yugo, not wanting a mutiny, agreed to her ridiculous idea, "Fine, I'll do it."

Jesse nodded, almost hoping that he'd actually refuse it, "Well then… might as well get started on this."

Judas asked again, "Um, what about us?"

"I don't care what the hell you do, except all his Pokémon is yours because there is literally no way in the distortion world I'm letting him have anxiety outlets."

Yugo asked, almost missed off, "Did you just call my Pokémon…"

"A bunch of anxiety outlets? Yes I did, now Eriktar, remove the Pokéballs and go train the Riolu."

Eriktar nodded and went over, grabbing all five balls and passing them to Judas, who gladly walked away. Rebecca asked, "Um, this might sound a little against what you want but… it's ok if we visit right?"

"Morning, noon, and evening only."

"Ok, thanks."

She ran off, Eriktar took Reeka into the woods, and all there was was Jesse and Yugo. She said, "Now, first lesson is basics, rules, and reflexes."

Yugo mouthed, "Like I need that shit."

*SWACK"

"FUCK!"

His face got hit with a piece of wood. He fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek which was red in pain. Jesse, holding a long, thick stick, similar to a walking pole, commanded, "Get up!"

Yugo got up slowly as the red head went, "Any type of mouthing at me is going to get you a swack in the face."

Then she hit his leg, causing him to fall. "Anything to Eriktar will serve you a hit in the leg."

Hit on the back, Yugo was on the ground. "The both of us will be a hit to the back."

She lifted Yugo up and slapped him in the face. "And any kind of misconduct or disobedience will have a mark on your face."

Yugo was already sore, only for Jesse to explain, "Now then, let's begin with a simply test to see if you're able to block, or I'm gonna kick your ass within a minute."

Yugo already prepared himself as Jesse then sighed, "Alright, failure number one…"

She swung the pole down, bashing on the arm, causing a shot of pain into Yugo, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He grasped his arm as the woman explained, "Always remain aware of your opponent's attacks. You obviously can't even move fast enough."

She swung the pole, hitting his head, "AHHHHH!"

Yugo went down, as Jesse further lectured, "Sheesh, you thought I was beating up a Pidgey."

Yugo jumped up and got out of the way, but Jesse swung the pole and struck him in the face, taking him on the ground. She stood victorious, "As you can see, if you're not knocked out or dead, you'll be going through a lot of training and I'll already assume that… huh?"

Yugo was twitching a bit as Jesse rolled her eyes, "Ah shit, he's having a seizure. Oh well, in that case…"

Then a flying fist jumped up and punched her square in the face, throwing her back. She got flung onto the ground, bleeding in the face, only to see Yugo holding her pole, but what she was not Yugo. It was that Yugo that went insane a while back at the training with Keir. He snapped the pole in half and kicked Jesse again, busting her jaw, and flinging her into a tree.

She wasn't going to play cute anymore and got really dirty, really fast. She pulled out a knife and charged at him, only for you to swing an attack, only for his arm to get a deep gnash from the knife, then a head butt into his chest with both of them tumbling on the ground. Yugo fired an ember, missing and setting a tree on fire, only for Jesse to run and pick the two halves of the pole and use them as weapons. Yugo jumped up and tried to tackle her back down, but Jesse stuck his head twice, then kicked him in the groin, and then bashed the second half on his head, finishing it with a roundhouse to pummel him to the floor.

Yugo was spitting blood, but he wasn't done…

A blue light was emitted that caught Yugo's attention as It was Eriktar, only he had a shield in his left paw and a sword in his right one. Yugo charged, kicking the shield, failing and getting one-shot by the aura sword, taking Yugo out in an instant.

(Several minutes later)

Judas and Rebecca were called over by Eriktar's telepathy for the attack that was done. The fight was pretty gruesome seeing that Yugo had a skull fracture, deep wounds, broken bones, a busted nose, and damaged testicles while Jesse had jaw fractures, broken bones, her own assortment of cuts and bruises, and a rib broken.

Right now, both were getting slowly healed by an Audino, who obviously was using a pretty strong healing pulse. Rebecca asked, "Oh Arceus, Yugo's ok, right?"

Jesse, after having her jaw fixed, said, "Yes… he's alive if that's all you care for."

Judas asked, "So what the hell happened exactly?"

She sarcastically thought, "Hmm, I don't know… oh wait…"

Then she screamed, "HE WENT FUCKING BERSERK, THAT'S WHAT!"

Judas asked, "Wait, how hard exactly did you attack him?"

"I simply showed him the rules of what to follow…"

Eriktar continued, ' _Physically showing it_.'

"… then I actually went and began…"

' _Which means she went and bashed him a good few times_.'

"And then he went fucking crazy."

Judas put two and two together, "Ok, there's a reason of what's going on."

"And?"

"It happened before where Keir bit Yugo in the leg and then he went on a rampage."

Rebecca asked, "Rampage?"

Judas sighed, "Ok, when Yugo was training Keir, they got a little too rough and Keir went and bit Yugo's leg. After that, Yugo started to go over the line and took out both Keir and Reeka, and then I came in and stopped him."

"Let me take a guess, you used…"

He held a bayonet to her throat, "Don't even say it."

Jesse skipped through the BS and asked, "And the reason exactly why he's insane is?"

"Possibly just Zoroark genetics… oh shit!"

That was just announced as Yugo shrugged, "Eh, doesn't bother me none."

Jesse asked in annoyed, "Oh, so you're telling me you're a fucking hybrid?"

"Yeah, get used to it."

"And I take it the rest are hybrids?"

"Yes."

Now her look was confused as she asked, "Hold on, are you trying to explain to me that everyone one of you… is part Pokémon?!"

Yugo included, "And Reeka is part human."

Her eyes blinked as she just face palmed herself, "If you're part Pokémon, why the hell are you asking me for training?"

Judas answered, "'Cause he can't train."

Yugo protested, "Yes I can!"

"Then why can't you train?"

"I need that Lucario's badass abiltiies."

Offended, Jesse yelled, "Oh, so all you wanted was for Eriktar to give you the ability of excellently controlled aura, huh? Well, what the hell do you expect, that shit to be taught overnight?! He took a year to figure out how to get that stuff under control and even when I got into the picture he wasn't even this good in using it! Then again, neither was I."

Yugo sighed and asked, "Look, I paid the money, the least I can get Reeka is some kind of different training that's not us and possibly something you can teach me so I can get her to get that stuff."

"*deep inhale* fine, I'll teach you a few things, but it's going to still be your training and your Riolu's training, no exceptions."

And after that, Judas and Rebecca went back to their places as Yugo and Reeka went back to their training. From the noon until the evening, it was a massive pain in the neck, back, legs, and arms for Yugo as Reeka went under the same strict rules, but wasn't given as much problems as Yugo.

In the end, Yugo and Reeka were allowed to leave until they had to return tomorrow and what made them do so was that Jesse told them, "And if you don't come by tomorrow, Eriktar will come along and pick both of you up."

Of course, the threat was understood and forgotten as Yugo and Reeka walked to the tent. On the way there, Yugo asked, "So Reeka, do you think you'll be able to… kinda do anything that the Lucario can do?"

Reeka answered, rolling her eyes, "No."

"Don't worry; hopefully by the time the tournament rolls around you'll know how to whoop ass."

"Yeah, like yours."

"Hey, I was willing to spend the money to get someone else to train you."

Reeka yelled, "He was too mean!"

"These two are frickin' strict, you should've seen this crazy woman. They don't act like a nicety-nice person. Grandpa said she was only good at being a nagging hag, now she looks as if she can turn any wimp into a fucking marine."

The conversation ended as Reeka was no longer in the mood for talk. They got to the tent, only to see Rebecca inside of it, looking a bit down. Yugo asked, "Hey Rebecca, something wrong?"

She shook her head and turned the other way. Yugo just ignored it and went to his own sleeping bag, which both him and Reeka jumped into. And just when he was about to go to sleep…

*RING* Yugo's phone rang, knocking him out of whatever good sleep there could've been. He picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"YUGO YOU MOTHA FACKING THIEF!"

"What is it grandpa?"

"You've been taking my money out of my bank account!"

"What? You gave me the money of a thousand and then the starter thousand… why would I need to steal money from you?"

"According to this, you've bought two bottles of fucking chardonnay and a bottle red wine."

"I didn't even open the one you put in the backpack."

"So who the hell has been spending my money?"

Yugo went for his PokéDex… wait. It was missing. Yugo looked around, then looked in the backpack… wait, that wine bottle was missing too. Yugo then remembered… Judas. He sighed heavily, "I'm gonna kill that blonde prick."

(Meanwhile)

Walking down the street to the hotel was Judas with a big smile plastered on as he was swinging a bottle of wine, recently bought using Yugo's 'Dex and an easy crack in Frank's bank account. He just kept his smile and snickered, "I might do this a few more times, just for a little payback."

(In Kanto)

Giovanni was in contact with Rocket Antarctic, trying to see exactly how well the Mewthree project was going on. He asked the man on screen, "Well Director Röthke How is the project fairing?"

The man explained, "Vell sir, everyzing has been running smoothly so far. Although a warmer location would've been much better."

"Look, this was the only area that we don't get bothered and over there doesn't get bothered. What about the genetic self-destruct that was planned?"

"Ah, yes, ve have created it and implanted it into the being as first priority, but it'll take longer to get it on line and out of the chamber."

"Fine, fine, as long as the self-destruct is in, it don't matter what the hell happens. I don't want a third one to run amuck like the last two times. Anyway, have you had any interactions with outsiders?"

"Not really sir. Only ze really nosy ones, who can't speak properly, and they don't seem a threat, only swinging there devices at us as if it vere a threat."

Giovanni sighed, "*sigh* morons. Alright, just make sure they don't get into the lab and keep it off guard to everyone outside of it."

"Yes sir."

"Good, end transmission."

The screen went dead as Giovanni got up and said, "If this fails I'll have everyone one of those scientists executed, if they aren't already dead, and give Italy hell."

(In the temple near Ecruteak City)

Earlier the legendaries began to hear more and more about the rumors of the Mewthree. Now there was a council starting later about the discussion on what to do and prepare for. Despite the asking of all legendaries available, Lugia did not move as he thought of what happens if this whole thing would happen. Obviously, much worse things have happened, somewhere, sometime, but was it comparable to this?

He simply sighed and stayed where he was and agreed to only one thing on his mind, _'If it happens, we must be ready. If we fail, readiness will not prevail._ '

* * *

Rate and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter, yay.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

Yugo woke up in his tent the next morning, ready for the new trip to hell. We stretched himself and got out of the bag, the tent, and carried Reeka along back to the forest. It wasn't a long walk and when he got there, nobody was there. He sighed, not patient enough to deal with it, so he went marching ahead, further and further, until… whoa.

What he found was a little house, well, more like a rickety one, but it seemed pretty cozy unlike the outside temperature and his tent. He walked up to the door and was about to knock; only he didn't want to wake anyone up inside. However, the only that was waking up was Reeka in his arms, you just yawned cutely, then opened her eyes to see Yugo holding her. She jumped off and stepped on his foot forcefully, making him hold in his scream of pain.

He brushed it off and shushed her, "Shush! I'm trying to go in."

He walked in and what he found was a little area of furniture, a lamp, and a table with two chairs. He thought it must've been where Jesse and Eriktar were. He saw a second door, assuming it was the back exit, and opened it quietly…

He saw both of the "teachers" in the same bed, only it was Jesse holding Eriktar's back like how Yugo, in his sleep, would hold Reeka like a little stuffed toy. He closed the door, and walked out without another moment inside. He back to the tent and there, Rebecca was up and awake, as she yawned and greeted, "Morning Yugo… *stretches* I take it nobodies awake yet?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, they're asleep."

"Well, since we got time, maybe we can visit Judas."

Yugo laughed, "Ok, YOU go visit the Irish dick, I'll be checking out those two Pokemon."

Rebecca grumbled in irritation, "He's not a dick. He probably doesn't like where he is."

"Fine, go kiss him, maybe…"

She swacked him across the face and stomped off as Yugo groaned, rubbing the cheek, "Ok, no more teasing."

And a second slap from Reeka, making him yell, "WHAT DA FUCK DID I DO WITH YOU?!"

Reeka's answer, "Nothing."

She went in the tent as then two Pokéballs came out, probably Jacques and Elene. He went over and picked both up, released both balls and had both Pokémon appear. Yugo nodded, "Morning."

Jacques began, "You want something?"

"Yeah, good, a little mind readin'. Now, I did this with my other three Pokémon, so might as well ask you. What's your backstory?"

The two didn't look too happy with it as Elene said, "We… don't really share that."

"Well, either you tell me more once Reeka evolves I have her collect it… or get my family to do it for money, either way I'm gonna know something."

They still didn't talk, until Jacques began, "How far back?"

"Like life before now?"

"Ok, so we're… childhood friends."

"Who now are together; good, good."

"Well, I was an owned Pokémon's child."

Elene continued, "I was… born to lab raised parents."

"Please tell me they were kicked out?"

"No, they said that a human named Professor Sycamore released them."

"Oh good, never mind. Continue."

"So, they had me and after only a few months they… g-got taken away from me and I was alone."

Jacques stepped forward, "Then I came and found her a few hours later."

Yugo questioned, "So, both of you were first-tiers, right?"

They nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, ok, and so I take it you stayed together for whenever and you two then wandered about around my tent?"

Jacques explained, "Normally we don't go about in human cities, but we thought that here would be a good area for possible berry bushes, maybe some leftover human food scraps… but we seemed to have got something different."

"Yeah, definitely. And a nice knock out."

"Well, I did knock you out."

"And Rebecca kicked your ass."

Elene then popped the question, "How?"

Jacques agreed, "Yes, how did she do that? Humans can't just go and take out a Lopunny with no trouble."

Yugo explained, "Well, easy explanation, Rebecca is… part Blaziken."

"And you are?"

"Uh, I'm part that, recognizable from my last name, um, Zoroark, and Gardevoir."

The two looked at each other in confusion, "So…"

"I know, I know, it's confusing as all hell, but it comes in handy you need to kick ass."

"Like yours."

A voice growled as Yugo looked behind, being Eriktar as Yugo asked, "Oh, uh, I did come by earlier…"

"I'm aware of that, and if you mention it I'll get on your ass way faster than Jesse will."

He quickly sideswiped Yugo and hoisted him up as Reeka came out and charged at the Lucario, only for him to knock her on her back and throw her onto of Yugo. Both of them were carried back to the field as Jesse was standing there with a new pole, looking impatient. She asked, "Now where the hell were you two? And don't say sleeping in."

Eriktar threw them on the ground as Yugo said, "Actually, we got up early, but since you weren't here I went talking with my Pokémon."

Jesse looked to Eriktar, making sure it wasn't a lie, and he nodded, saying it was correct. Jesse sighed, "Alright, early people are better than lazy people at least. Eriktar, take the Riolu, I'll take him."

Eriktar took the Riolu as Yugo was left on the field. Jesse didn't do anything, but did say, "Now, what seems to be an interesting is that you can't fight as a 'normal' person, but you can do a decent fight when you go into that berserk state. Obviously, you can fight, but you can't control when, where, or how. So, from this time forward, you'll be normally trained to dodge the attacks and… maybe a little fighting."

Yugo, already in a stance said, "Alright, let's…"

Jesse swung the pole as Yugo screamed as his arm got bashed, "I THOUGHT…"

"You're a student; you're not supposed to think! Anyway, this is for you to dodge, if your memory span is a zero."

She swung again, and this time Yugo moved out before he lost his leg next. She swung again, and the pole barely grazed his other leg. Again, Yugo's back moved out and finally, the pole was a bare inch from his head.

This continued until Yugo was losing his energy little by little, and the pole went on his head, knocking him out.

(With Reeka)

Reeka was having a way harder time. Eriktar was not only pushing Reeka to use several aura abilities, but was in fact hitting her every time she failed. Did she like it, no, but if she protested, then she'd get hit and scolded. Anyway, she had to get a good sphere and beam, which was getting made slowly, and every time she was barely making it, she was belittled.

During a sphere failure, Eriktar growled, "Worthless!"

And kicked her as she just growled herself, but kept it quiet. He ordered, "Again!"

Reeka stood up wobbling, made a decent sized aura sphere and fired it at the rock. Eriktar rolled his eyes, "Finally, now do it again."

She growled in the back of her head and made another sphere, launching it into the rock again.

(Back to Yugo)

Well, he was getting the hang of it. He wasn't getting the shit beaten out of him as much because he actually memorized a pattern on how Jesse attacks. With that being said, she doesn't use the same pattern and throws in some unexpected attacks, which is the shit-beating part. Anyway, he just blocked another attack of the pole, then around the waist, and then another near blow to the head.

At lunch time, Jesse stopped the blows and Yugo just fell to the ground exhausted. He exhaled, "At least it's not too bad."

Jesse remarked, "Oh, so I need to go tougher than before? No problem."

Ok, Yugo had the flaw of opening his mouth, which needed to get controlled. She continued, "Anyway, it's about lunch time so might as well get something to eat."

"Um, do I feed myself or are you giving the food."

Jesse stopped and sighed, "I guess you'll be getting fed… with whatever I have. Now then, where's Eriktar?"

She looked to her right and just kept staring, then out of the woods came the aura Pokémon and the predecessor. Eriktar nodded as Jesse said, "Well, it's already noon, might as well eat."

HE nodded and asked, "I'm assuming that…"

"Yes… they will be getting fed by us. Watch them."

She went off, presumably to that house, as Eriktar looked at the two "students" only Reeka was giving a glare to him as well. Then the two got caught as Yugo took two guesses: they liked each other, or they hated each other, which he understood, the last one more than the first.

After an hour, Jesse came back with a huge bowl of some kind of salad. When she got there, Yugo asked, "Salad?"

Jesse corrected, "Pidgey Salad. It's the only thing you're getting fed unless you want to wait until evening."

Yugo rashly said, "Oh no, I'd rather eat, thank you."

Once the bowl was set, everyone went and ate, basically with their hands. That was probably the best part of the whole session, seeing the food was ten times better than Yugo's shitty sandwiches. The lunch was eaten fast, then Jesse told Eriktar, "Take the bowl back to the kitchen, I'll continue the training."

The Lucario nodded, took the empty bowl, and left. Jesse stood up and grabbed the pole "Now then, let's get back."

She swung it quick as Yugo didn't expect it and was hit in the head. Reeka watched it in anger as Yugo got up and stood ground, letting Jesse take the moment and almost hit his arm, but he blocked it off, then the pole went over and he grabbed it, but it slipped out, then she grabbed a miniature pole that was thrown at Yugo, but the dodge was too close were he passed the little pole, yet got hit in the arm by the large one. He didn't fall on the ground, but he went on one knee, then back up on both feet.

Yugo then charged right at Jesse, who actually did not expect it, but she slipped aside and struck the pole on Yugo's back, earning a roundhouse, which got blocked as well, and then another swing that missed entirely. Jesse ran over back to the were the little pole was, grabbed it and then charged back at Yugo. She swung the main pole as Yugo quickly dodged it and when Jesse threw the pole… Reeka got in the way and grabbed it, then passed it to Yugo who used it as well to put it to Jesse's neck, but she had the main pole at his neck as well.

The two stopped the training as Jesse said, "A draw."

Yugo nodded, "Yes… I guess."

The sticks were removed from the necks, and Eriktar came running into the picture after sensing the fight. Jesse simply told him, "Alight Eriktar, you can resume training with the Riolu."

He nodded, and took Reeka with him back to the training area. Once they were gone, Yugo said, "Ms. Jesse, I'm sorry for Reeka's…"

Jesse stopped him, "Oh shut up. Apologizing for something idiotic isn't worth either of our time, and besides Eriktar will give her her punishment so everything will be done accordingly."

"Um, hopefully it won't be taken to far."

Jesse moved her eyes up as if she was thinking.

(To Reeka)

*HU-WCHIIII*

"MMMMHMHMH!"

Reeka just got swacked with a stick as Eriktar's own form of discipline as he said, "The next time you interrupt Jesse like that, you'll get it harder and more painful, got that?"

Reeka nodded as she was beginning to cry, but tried to hold it in.

(To Yugo)

Jesse shrugged, "Meh, can't be that bad."

Yugo asked, "You sure?"

"Look, I have no idea what he does nor do I even care. You signed up for it, might as well get whatever comes your way."

She pulled the pole upward, only for Yugo to respond by getting in stance and having the pole side swipe him. But, he got back up quick from the ground…

"AH!"

The pole recurved into his face, as he got a bloody nose, but kept his cool, turned around, and hopped back up and grabbed the pole before it hit him again. He took a deep breath and pushed the pole down. He hopped over and charged at Jesse who quickly moved, swung the pole, and almost knocked Yugo onto the ground, but instead just moved him away and the little pole went flying from her left hand into Yugo's head, knocking him down on the ground.

Yugo groaned in pain as he stood up saying, "Dammit."

Jesse walked over, "Another dumb mistake: never run in a straight line."

"I… see."

"Mmm, now get up."

Her order was haste as Yugo quickly did so and the pole nearly took him out again. He dodged quickly and slammed into a tree, then the pole came his direction, but he ducked and it bashed the tree. Jesse just yelled, "Shit! That's the second pole!"

It broke into two, but that actually gave her an idea. She ran to the poles, got them, and now had to medium poles that had sharp edges. Jesse then casted an evil grin as Yugo got instance, "Seeing as you're able to dodge a non-lethal attack, let's see you run from jagged edges!"

She charged as Yugo stood their prime to crap, only to run to the side, then grabbed a branch as Jesse jumped up. She landed with Yugo's branch blocking both sharp weapons. Then the two went into a fight that from a distance looked like something out of Star Wars.

However, as time passed, evening came about and who came out of the forest yet again was Eriktar and Reeka, right on time. Jesse told them, "Alright, I'll be getting dinner and you two can then go back to whatever you sleep in."

Yugo told, "A tent."

"Good, I figured you might have took the spoiled hotel route."

"Actually, that's more of Judas."

"Well…"

"Don't say he sucks because you saw him kick ass."

"I saw."

"But, yes, I'll credit he isn't that… much of a trainer."

"Well it shows. Now, I'll be right back."

And she walked off as Reeka stood behind Yugo legs, eyeing Eriktar. Yugo asked her, seeing her unusual behavior, "Something wrong?"

Reeka said, "No."

Yugo just shrugged as Eriktar must've given the same setup as Yugo got, so of course she's gonna hate the guy. Dinner came and more or less was the same thing as lunch, but it still was better than Yugo's sandwiches.

Afterwards, Yugo said his goodnight and took Reeka back to the tent. There, Judas and Rebecca were in front of the tent with Jacques and Elene as they saw Yugo and Reeka come out. Once everyone met, Judas pulled a snarky remark, "The day was just perfect, and then you showed up."

Yugo crossed his arms, "Oh really? Why don't you shut the hell up and do something better like, hmm, go and conduct some church sermon?"

Judas screamed while shaking his fist, "OOOOOOOO, I'LL KILL YA FER THAT!"

Rebecca slapped Judas and then slapped Yugo, "Can you two stop acting immature and actually get along."

Judas defended himself, "Well… fuck him, look at his antics! All he does is drag me in to babysit all his Pokémon while he jerks off in wonderland."

Yugo then yelled, "Really?! Well, you probably sent that fucking nightmare into my head with some weird ass device that threatened to torture me every night!"

Rebecca made a glare to Judas, "You did?"

Judas pushed her aside, making her fall down, "Who cares, it worked for a while at least, but seems it doesn't work anymore."

Rebecca sprung back up and knocked Judas out, giving a glare to Yugo, "The next time you two argue, I'm going to make sure it ends once and for all."

She went and struggled to lift Judas, and barely managed to get him on his back, only for him to nearly slip off as Jacques asked, "Do you need some help?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, just hold his head while I carry his feet."

And the three, because Elene followed, went off to the hotel as Yugo shrugged, "Well… I guess we got the tent to ourselves for tonight."

Reeka just went straight on in, followed by Yugo, and both of them went to sleep after a painful day of training.

(In Kanto)

Giovanni is now slamming his head on the table, in his personal mess hall, as the Mewthree project literally blew up. He yelled through the screen, "YOU MORONS! You weren't supposed to literally do an explosive self-destruct!"

Röthke, covered in dark gray smoke, apologized, "Sorry sir but… ve vere just doing the whole genetic self-destruct so ve had little time to actually do anything once it began to act up."

"Was it trying to kill anyone?"

"It broke out… and almost strangled me."

Giovanni sighed, "Alright fine."

"Anything else sir?"

"No, right now I want that Mewthree remade, back on track. Afterwards, I have to deal with Lysandre and then Cyrus."

A man down the hall shouted, "He's dead! Someone killed him."

"Oh… well that saves me a headache. Anyway, get the Mewthree project back on track without another hiccup."

Röthke nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

Rate and Review.

Yeah, Reeka's getting slightly abused. Now, the ending didn't include a lot more things due to the fact I was rushing to get it put out in the last ten minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Credits to Xbyt92. Another Chapter. Stuff like that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

Another cold morning as Yugo and Reeka woke up inside the tent alone this time. Yugo got ready and went out, only for Reeka to drag herself in force with Yugo asking, "Something wrong?"

Her response was, "No."

"Well, something's wrong. You look… agitated?"

"I'm not."

Her voice kept getting more aggressive, so Yugo decided to leave it at that. They walked their way to the forest training area and there it was found that Eriktar stood there, waiting for them to arrive. Both of them stopped as Yugo asked, "Oh, morning, I guess. Where's…"

Eriktar rushed, "She's coming, you with me."

Reeka took a deep breath and followed as the two disappeared, leaving Yugo by himself. Around ten minutes passed as he was just poking in the dirt, Jesse finally came around as she scolded, "Why are you playing in the dirt, you're supposed to be doing something somewhat productive."

Yugo decided to smartass once, "Well, I'm sorry 'teacher', but she was late so what else could I do?"

"Obviously not be poking around with a stick, now get up! Time to get training, not slacking!"

She already swung the pole, nearly scraping Yugo's hair off, only for him to fall back and get the pole slammed on his stomach. With a wheeze, he flipped around and got back on his feet, ready for whatever she threw at him. What she threw was a surprise swing of the pole into his stomach, then almost kicked his head if he didn't tuck and roll, then kicked the pole out of her hand. She did break his wrist, but he tried to pin her to the ground, but it failed when she got the upper hand and went full force, stepping hard on his stomach and got back up.

She quickly picked her pole back up as Yugo got up, slowly in pain, and stood in stance. This was a tedious pick up and kick each other's ass training for the next "until lunch time".

(To Judas and Rebecca)

Meanwhile, the two blondes were training off Keir and Ghezirha. Of course, it was a softer brutal training from Judas since the guy doesn't really push too far, and then he might let Rebecca take some time doing so, but her softness of training led her to take shorter training periods than Judas. As they trained the Pokémon, a black car sped on by them, not paying any attention, only spawning curiosity in the group.

During the switch, Rebecca asked Judas, "Um, Judas, can't we have a break? They've been at it for a while now."

Judas denied, "No, they're going to train until lunch and then we'll decide on the breaks."

"C'mon, do you have to be this harsh?"

"Harsh? This is harsh? Oh, so my mother must be one of those Nazi things in that case if this, under yer definition, is fucking harsh."

"Hey, switching about, you do a lot of the training."

"Because you get to lax on the lot of it!"

Jacques walked up, along with Elene, "Can I suggest something?"

Judas turned his head, "Yes, what is it?"

"What if Elene teaches Keir and I do the same with your Absol friend? It'd give both of you a break."

Judas thought it over as then he answered, "Alright, but I want no slacking whatsoever."

Judas walked off to the hotel room as Rebecca stood there, "It'd probably be better if I stay so that nobody decides to take you, or fight you randomly."

The car from early came back as the window from the driver's seat went down, then a black man looked out asking, "Hey girl! Did you see a blonde guy walk around here? Because I think he was just here."

Rebecca hollered back, "What did he look like?"

"He looks like a priest! Y'know, suit 'n shit."

Rebecca nervously pointed to where Judas went, "That way."

"Thanks girl!"

The window went up as the car drove off. Everyone was wondering who that was, only for Rebecca to worry, "Hopefully there's not trouble."

Sorry, there is.

(Back to Yugo)

He was now stuck in a tree, as Jesse yelled, "GET DOWN HERE!"

Yugo said, "Every time I do, I get the shit beaten out of me!"

The pole went flying up, into the ankle, knocking Yugo out of the tree and face first in the dirt. Now with a mouth full of dirt and dead grass, Jesse walked over and pulled him up. She swung the pole across his face and scolded, "Talking back was already explained!"

Yugo then knocked the pole out as she swung her fists, Yugo blocked, but a roundhouse knocked him down, and a second attempt led to him flipping Jesse onto her back. He got up and ran off to the opposite of the field with Jesse already in her mood. But, she ended it by throwing the pole, hitting Yugo's head and knocking the guy out.

At the end of the training session, lunchtime arrived and the fighting type's returned to them, with Jesse telling Eriktar, "You know the 'drill'."

Eriktar nodded as Jesse went off to bring the food. Once she came back, everyone was oddly standing still as if they just were frozen. In reality, all three of them were screaming at each other in their heads. Jesse interrupted, "Ahem."

And everyone snapped out of it. They looked as Jesse said, "Now, I'm not going to ask of what was going on, but Eriktar will explain it to me tonight. Eat and back to training."

She put the bowl down and everyone ate whatever they could. After lunch, she told Eriktar, "Put the bowl back, I'll make a lesson with both of them."

Eriktar nodded and did so. Once he left, Jesse looked to Yugo and Reeka as Yugo asked, "I take it we did something wrong?"

"Exactly what was that argument about?"

"Argument?"

"Either spit it out now, or get a beating tomorrow."

"Ok, ok, I was more or less trying to know exactly what Reeka's training was, that's all."

Reeka mumbled something as Jesse asked, "What are you mumbling about?"

The little Riolu crossed her arms as Jesse sighed, "Fine, I'll have Eriktar deal with you."

And speaking of which, he returned. All Yugo saw was the two look at each other, then the Lucario taking Reeka off, leaving him and Jesse alone again. Before they began, there was a really echoed crack followed by high pitched screaming. Yugo already was worried and yelled, "What the hell did that Lucario do?!"

Jesse was even surprised and said, "Either something happened that I'm not aware of, or your little Reeka friend just insulted directly at Eriktar in the worst way."

Then she swung the pole, but Yugo dodged it and grabbed the end. He threw it up, but the pole came back down and missed him once again, as Yugo grabbed the middle, pulled it out of her hands, and then used the pole to knock her over and, put it to her throat, giving a smug grin as he won that round. He pulled off and backed away, then once she got up, he threw the pole back to her. Jesse looked unamused, "Oh, so you finally figured out how to get ahead?"

Yugo shrugged, "Cheating or not, but I just used the Gardevoir part of me."

"With the training you're going up against, you'll need it."

"Wait, so I actually can use it?"

"Of course, drugs I don't permit or anything that boosts the fighting ability artificially. Naturally being Pokémon isn't cheating… for the most part."

She threw the pole at Yugo, followed by a dodge and a grab…

"FUCK!"

Jesse threw the short pole, hitting Yugo's ankle, causing him to curse out in pain. He still held the large pole, which he used and tried to block Jesse's oncoming attack, but she definitely took surprise on him by using a second short pole, knocking him over by tripping his feet. Yugo face planted into the dirt, but got up and got rammed back in the dirt after Jesse now stood on his back in victory. She snickered, "Gardevoir or not, I can still put you into the dirt."

Yugo grumbled silently so she didn't threaten to do something. Afterwards, she got off his back and resumed the next part of repetition.

By evening, the training session was immensely painful and Reeka came out looking horrible while Yugo and Jesse were equally bruised and beaten from their constant stalemating "victories". After the dinner of the evening, Yugo took Reeka back to the tent. Upon entering the tent, he found Rebecca snoring away on the floor with both sleeping bags under her. Yugo sighed in annoyance now he had somebody sleeping all over the bags.

He gently removed his bag and slipped himself inside, with Reeka hopping in as well, and before they went to sleep, Reeka hugged onto him, giving Yugo a funny sense of Reeka's hidden nice side. He just hugged her back as they went to sleep.

(In Kanto)

We're not going to be finished with Giovanni here. The "poor" guy was having a conference with Lysander about the whole joining idea. Giovanni explained thoroughly, "So, within all the insane and slightly repetitive bureaucracy, Flare and Rocket can properly become untied under a single term."

Lysander had his fingers enlaced, but wasn't looking impressed. He asked, "Yes, but what if other Teams get the idea?"

"Such as?"

"Well, Aqua and Magma are more or less enemies themselves so they won't be heading into whole shaking hands department, Plasma is more or less a bunch of fractures and then there was that report of Cyrus getting killed."

Giovanni corrected, "Actually one of our spies did that job… and supposedly locked his body in one of their freezers. I don't know, she does some of the weirdest things I've heard of."

"It seems so."

"Also, speaking of Aqua and Magma, didn't you just have meeting with them?"

Lysander had a sweatdrop, "How did you…"

"Same spy, she took a detour."

He just grumbled as Lysander went with it, "Ok, fine, I did have a talk with them and it failed."

"How exactly? Normally they don't get along but I'm sure a couple pirates and scientists can become more and more comparable once under a single dome of influence."

Lysadner mumbled, "*like that made much fucking sense* well, the talk began with the same message we tried: join the new alliance. It failed as they didn't want to be in a close proximity, let alone be entirely teamed together. Now how about this Mewthree project? I figured that the first two told you not to go and mess with DNA."

Giovanni took a deep breath, "Well, we didn't have a self-destruct on the 'first two', so I decided to play a bit smarter and have them integrate a self-destruct gene. Good news, the gene worked, bad news, the project failed, my director was nearly strangled, and the project literally exploded. So, we're redoing it again."

Lysander asked, "Isn't the term: three times is the charm?"

"Well, my book says that the successful end result is the charm."

"It seems to be."

"But back to the original statement, there are more to the original teams than you'd expect. Plasma's in criminal sectors to the point where the whole Unova region is a criminal hideout, there are Flare split offs in Kalos, if I'm correct, and there are some Rocket and Gal… um, whatever the hell they renamed Galactic, prefectures that got scattered about."

Lysander sighed, "Don't even remind."

"Why, they're that annoying?"

"No, I've had to deal with those little rogues so much that I just had the leaders of them all executed."

"Smart move."

"Oh, the worst one was a religious rogue ruled by that damn Gallade Arius. I had him executed last year and many other prefectures fell out and we got Flare mostly reunited."

"Yet Italy isn't contained?"

"He's threatened us 15 times."

"24."

Lysander sighed one last time, "I take it that this event is over?"

"Yes, I guess I'll be meeting you by tomorrow for the finalizations and we'll see if this whole team up works properly."

The screen turned off as Giovanni mumbled, "Religion… of course. Oh well, I guess it beats the stupider reasons we got."

(In the Ecruteak City temple)

Speaking of religion, we now go to the temple where Suicune was currently soaking himself in the temple's pond. He was relaxing himself from the whole Mewthree news, but when it was heard that it in fact exploded, and quite literally, the legendaries were in relief. The next issue that only a few had to work on was the whole new equality of Pokémon and people. Yes, yes, you might be whining "why this shit again?" and I'll explain why: extreme freedom. Because there was a splurge of Pokephiliacs, what do you think was going to happen? They fuck their Pokémon, they have kids, if possible, and then they live their life until they either get arrested or ostracized, if not during the time they just fuck; even some Pokémon were against it. Nevertheless, since it has become more and more popular in an illegal spectrum, once they made it legal in a couple regions, as weird as it might sound, but the amount of actual Pokephiles dropped. Why, who the hell knows.

Anyway, a few of the legendaries saw this as a way to unite Pokémon and humans together, but there were also a couple legendaries who were against it, figures that Mewtwo was one of them.

But back to Suicune, he was currently in the pond until a Meinshao appeared before him and said, "Your diviness."

Suicune nodded. "Sorry to interrupt, but your mate wants to see you."

Suicune chuckled, "I figured she'd like some time."

He got out of the pool and turned into what was an anthro version of himself. He was covered up, so it wasn't that bad, but he had the body alright. He told the servant, "Thank you for the little message, anything else I should know?"

The Meinshao answered, "There are more rumors on Rockets supposed Mewthree."

Suicune was annoyed, "Again? I figured third time was the charm?"

"Apparently not your diviness, should I tell the rest of the temple?"

He nodded, "Do so. Constant updates on the rumor and project so we know when to intervene to make sure we don't have another worldly destruction at our tips."

"Um, not to intervene myself but… isn't there already a human…"

"Yes, but that human is a very hard character to decipher. He's a criminal, but he's not evil. He's not a hero, nor a villain. He's not of concern… yet."

He walked out and said lastly, "Tell the rest of the temple, and… don't interrupt me until tomorrow."

The servant nodded, "Yes Master Suicune."

The servant left as Suicune did so himself to his mate.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this chapter is a lot of fighting; I also threw in a song to play because why not? Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

Morning arrived, with its sunshine friend shining the light, and we see Yugo coming out of the tent, taking in some kinda cold air. He stretched himself out, having a minute spasm I his arm, then complaining, "I'm beginning to regret, aren't I?"

He stood outside and Reeka came out as he sighed, "Alright, let's go."

They walked down their usual path and wound up at the forest area, only to wait another twenty minutes until Jesse appeared with two poles. She was a semi-mess with her hair looking pretty erratic, but at least her clothes was in order. But she harshly said, "If anyone comments on my hair, I'll have Eriktar have your legs broken."

She pulled up the two poles, "Now then, let's begin the fun."

She threw the poles as Reeka got hit in the head with one and Yugo dodged the other, then grabbed it. Eriktar jumped out and surprised Yugo enough to where Jesse ran over, grabbed the first pole, and held in to Yugo's neck with Yugo attempting the same, but failing.

Jesse said, "Come on, watch what the hell is going on."

Reeka got up as Eriktar grabbed her paw and dragged her off…

"WAIT!"

Hollered Elene. Everyone looked over to see her and Jacques come over as Jesse asked Yugo, "What did I say…"

Yugo told her, "I'm as confused as you are. What are you two doing here?"

Jacques went up and explained, "Well, I was wondering if we could… possible have some fighting training?"

Jesse looked at Eriktar as Yugo quietly told him, "I'm not going to pay more money than I already did!"

"Is that really all you care for?"

"Right now, fuck yeah!"

Jesse told him after her talk with Eriktar, "Due to Eriktar actually wanting a new multiple target idea, I'll them go in… for now."

Elene asked, "Just for today?"

Jacques asked, "How about any time?"

Eriktar ended it, "I'm willing to do three, but if it is too much, then I'm only sticking with the Riolu."

He walked off as the three of Yugo's Pokémon followed him from behind. Jesse threw the pole, Yugo fell over, dodging it, then getting back up as she swung the second pole. He backed off and ran to grab the first pole, and now both of them were able to fight each other.

Jesse took the chance and used the pole, swinging it over and straight down, Yugo blocked the pole and threw it aside, then tried to wipe it out of her hands, but she used it way low and sideswiped, but Yugo just flipped right over and blocked the next blow.

(With Eriktar)

He was getting more than he actually wanted, in fact he enjoyed it. It was probably one of the better fights he's done as the three "pupils" charged at him in all directions and he just brushed them off with a hit here and there, a shield bump, or a kick.

Eriktar right now was in his knight getup with his aura warped into an armor suit, a shield, and a standard bone rush, as Jacques, Reeka, and Elene were trying to take him on. His lesson was to try to knock him out. The only issue, he was enjoying it too much, hitting everyone.

Jacques jumped forward and attempted to kick him, but Eriktar swung the bone and knocked the Lopunny into Reeka, then Elene took the chance and used scorch. Eriktar moved fast and threw her aside with the shield, then Reek and Jacques charged at him, Reeka having an aura sphere while Jacques got creative and was holding a solid branch.

Eriktar went into defensive mode as Jacques went first and used the branch, which was broke in half, and then used his ears, slapping them across the shield, but doing no harm to Eriktar. He swacked Jacques across, only to then have Reeka shoot the bone, and get bounced off by the shield. The three Pokémon tried throwing everything as Eriktar was thinking of actually letting all of Yugo's Pokémon join in.

Afterwards, the three gave up on fighting as Eriktar chuckled in victory, "Well, I doubt any of you could've even scratched me. But now, here's the part…"

He got into attack position, "…where I fight."

All three Pokémon, got into a fighting position as Reeka already knew she had to dodge. Eriktar charged at them, as Jacques and Elene went ahead first, but Reeka stayed still as she wasn't going to fall for it. Jacques got hit and rammed in the ground by the bone while Elene was flung about from the shield, with Eriktar snickering, "Failure. Now, for the little pupil."

Reeka growled as she then charged at Eriktar and he charged as well, but what he didn't expect was when they got close enough and Reeka jumped right over him, making him stop and for her to keep running. He grunted and chased after her, but once on the opposite side, she back flipped over him and then ran back to the beginning.

Eriktar got fed up and now went full force, chasing the Riolu…

He got slammed to the side by Jacques and then blowtorched by Elene, but Eriktar threw Elene off, missed Jacques, only to get hit in the back of the head by the Lopunny. However, Eriktar shot an aura sphere and threw him off as Elene tried to charge at the Lucario, but he bashed the bone against her, throwing her onto the dead grass field.

Reeka used a karate chop on Eriktar's head, except all it did was vibrate it a bit, he looked around and Reeka looked like a little idiot. But then she smiled as Eriktar flicked her back onto the ground. He chuckeld, "Well, might as well conclude the lesson after I just beat everyone."

Reeka held that smile of pride, "Nope, you still got here."

He was confused and looked behind…

He yelled, "The hell?!"

Elene just evolved from a Braixen into a Delphox. She stood, energy reinvigorated, and ready to kick Eriktar's ass. Eriktar was a little surprised, but not one bit intimidated. He readied his bone and charged at Elene, only she used what appeared as that stick wand and shot a huge wall of fire. Eriktar ran right through it, jumped in the air…

Elene used her psychic ability and it went a bit wonky. Eriktar got thrown straight up, then used a beam to pulse himself downward, then to land and charge at Elene again. She used several attacks to fend of Eriktar, but he got so tied up in the fight he went to make his actual sword and sliced right through the attacks and struck Elene on the leg. The blow wasn't all that bad but she tried to use a first time teleport and she landed on top of Jacques.

Eriktar resumed his attack as Reeka got in front of the two and readied a sphere. Eriktar drew closer, and closer, and closer…

She fired.

The sphere went soaring through the air and Eriktar readied his shield as he charged…

(Back to Jesse and Yugo)

Jesse had the pole to Yugo's neck, but they stopped and listened after hearing a loud explosion. Yugo asked, "Should we check on them?"

Jesse decided, "Since that is never a good sign, let's stop for now and see what that was."

They walked over to the area and found…

Yugo was open mouthed, "Oh my fuck… you are definitely worth the money."

They saw Eriktar fighting off Elene more than the other two as they were in such a standoff that Eriktar ignored Jacques and Reeka. It didn't bother them as they were just watched the huge show play out.

But the whole fight didn't last long as Jesse decided to pull a dick move a pressed a megastone down on her wrist, behind her back. Yugo saw the dirty move and said, "Hey, isn't that cheating?"

Jesse gave a smirk, "If it causes Eriktar to win, who cares?"

Eriktar glowed, then changed into a mega Lucario as Elene ready another one of those pyrotechnic blasts. However, Eriktar smiled as he had other ideas, arming two short swords, and charged forward. His charge was then challenged by Jacques, but the swords just bashed him aside, then Eriktar jumped in the air, right above Elene, and he dive bombed right onto her.

A huge dust cloud was created, only for Eriktar to step on out, with Elene knocked out behind him. Yugo was a little pissed seeing that Jesse used a little unfair move since the Lucario was already powerful enough. But he took it away seeing that if this were a tournament fight, he'd lose to her so bitching about it isn't really going to do anything and it gave him a heads up on what might happen in actual fighting.

Eriktar devolved and walked over as Jesse nodded, "Well, seeing as you got his Braixen evolved, you can have whatever Pokémon you want to train."

He chuckled, "I'll take all of his. Never trained a group before, so this is going to be enjoyable."

Jesse turned to Yugo, "And due to the Delphox evolution, and another event, you and everyone else can have the rest of today off."

Yugo asked, "Wait, really?"

"Yes."

Yugo was almost going to sigh in relief, but then he asked, "Wait, what event?"

Jesse tried to keep it vague, "It's just a tournament, nothing important."

"Well, it must be important if you're willing to actually cancel the rest of the session and knock your Lucario's fun out."

Her and Eriktar exchanged glances, "Look the tournament isn't of your concern."

"Uh, there isn't any tournaments coming up also, so where is it?"

"It's in Kalos."

"What, under… oh wait, let me take a guess."

Putting his fingers to his forehead, he took a pretty predictable guess, "It's some kind of illegal gambling tournament in an underground battle arena that my grandfather, Prof. Italy, owns and uses to profit himself and everyone else who has no money in their pockets whatsoever. Am I 99% correct?"

Jesse crossed her arms, "That Gardevoir mind reading…"

"No, that's just something I got from my grandfather since he runs a few of them."

"Then yes."

"Cool, I'll come along with you."

Jesse and Eriktar were a bit surprised. She asked, "Wait… what do you mean come along?"

"Look, I need money and I'm taking the guess he fights, right?"

"Yes, he's a well-known champion."

"So, I'll go get Rebecca and Judas, we gamble and all four of us get a shit ton of cash. Also, is that how you're…"

Eriktar cut him, "Get food, water, and other items, yes."

"Well, I guess with what you got you can do it."

He crossed his arms and prided himself, "You should've seen the last fight. It was me against a Hitmonlee and a Vesiqueen and they fought pretty good, except they went into critical as I almost killed those shits."

You went a little sour, "Um… grandpa did not mention that it actually… went as far as death."

Jesse made one loud laugh, "What the hell do you think the illegal part is for? To sound pretty? Anything gets done down there and just for you to know, Eriktar has killed a few Pokémon, so don't underestimate him if you get stuck in a death match."

Eriktar showed a death smile as Yugo gulped hard and nodded, "Well… I'll go get Rebecca and Judas, and then we can go to, I guess, you're fight."

He went off to his tent, and a little farther off he found Judas and Rebecca training up Keir and Ghezirha. Yugo waved, "HEY!"

All four looked at him as he hollered, "We're going to a fight! I got the day off! C'mon."

He ran back as Judas and Rebecca shrugged and followed him. They met up with Jesse, explained it enough so they know what was going on, Yugo convinced Judas on wine money, and the Pokémon, except the Riolu evos, were put away. Jesse led the way for an hour walk, and at the end they arrived to a small building that looked like a shack. At the entrance, there were two guards watching for any people coming their way. Of course, they recognized Jesse and let her by, except when Yugo tried to step forward, they blocked his way and said, "Scram kid; you ain't allowed here."

Jesse told the guards, "They're with me, I'll watch them."

"You sure? They look some meddling kids and a pup."

Jesse told them, "Look, Eriktar here with knock them out if they do cause a problem."

The guard wasn't certain, by stood aside and said, "Alright kid, get in."

They went in and down the tunnel they walked. It was a long, barely sloped tunnel, but towards the end was the actual arena. It was a like a caged hockey arena, with a cage surrounding it and two seating areas to watch the whole fight. Right now, it was a Scizor against an Incineroar, and…

A loud bash was the giant feline against the cage, knocked straight out. The Scizor stood there mighty as ever while the people cheered and shouted the praise and a few boos for the loss of the Incineroar.

As the event ended, Jesse walked over to a booth and just put down an ID card that enabled her to fight. Yugo couldn't make it out, but afterwards, she was led past the booth, and then she and Eriktar disappeared. Judas walked further and spotted what appeared as the betting area, where he put down a couple hundred in turn to make double profit. Yugo did the same as Rebecca stayed out of it.

They bought some food, only a few bucks, and they found some seats as then the lights turned on, while the rest of the area darkened. A spo light appeared with a man walking out on stage, only for Yugo to recognize, "Grandpa… oh shit the family business we got."

Frank walked on the balcony as cheers went around, "LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND POKEMON OF ALL AGES!"

Whistling and cheers roared out from the crowd. "Welcome to the Emerald Arena! Now, a lot of you obviously come here to watch Pokémon kill each other because Best Gore .com does not have this kind of shit. However, neither does this.

"But, without further ado, let's introduce the next fight!"

Everyone roared louder from the applause as another spotlight appeared that showed Eriktar coming out. "At this end is the currently undefeated champion, Eriktar the Eliminator!"

The cheer and praise rained on Eritkar as he made his two short swords and flashed them. Another spotlight appeared at the opposite end, "And at this end is the challenger, Ugizhiu… raga! Little Garchomp, but has a biiiiig rage!"

A Garchomp, smaller in size, roared out on the field as Eriktar just snickered at the opponent, then Frank screamed, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBBBBBLLLLLLE!"

A loud roaring of cheers and applause came spewing out as Yugo asked himself, ' _This… is what my future looks like?_ '

Frank, on the balcony, said after putting away his mic, "Ok, let's see, um… track 3? Yeah, track three."

He pressed the button for track three…

 **(Play "Ready to Die")**

The tune began to play as Frank hummed to it. He turned on the speakers and both sides were getting ready. As soon as the drums began both sides charged each other, ready to maul each other to death. Everyone was cheering on and betting that Eriktar would win, but a few stupid ones bet that the Garchomp would beat his ass.

The song began, _"This is your time to pay!"_

They clashed as Eriktar swung the little swords around. _"This is your Judgement day!"_

The Garchomp swung across and flipped off to the side, but Eriktar got on his feet. " _We made a sacrifice and now we get to take your life!"_

Eriktar sliced the Garchomp's main body, but the wings threw off the right sword, leaving the left one to hopefully come crashing down. " _We shoot without a gun, we'll take on anyone_!"

Jesse pressed the mega evolve gem and Eriktar glowed. _"It's really nothing new, it's just a thing we like to do._ "

Eriktar screamed, bringing out his huge sword and shield. " _You better get ready to die_!"

He charged at the Garchomp. "Get _ready to die!_ "

He swung the sword as the Garchomp ran underneath and uppercut Eriktar. " _You better get ready to kill!_ "

Eriktar slammed the shield downward, busting the nose. " _Get ready to kill_!"

The Garchomp flew up and slammed into Eriktar's gut, and threw him aside. " _You better get ready to run 'casue here we here coooooooooome._ "

Eriktar landed on the floor and the Garchomp fired a beam. " _You better get ready to die_!"

The beam went straight into the shield. " _Get ready to die_!"

The dust settled as Eriktar was unharmed and then he gave a smirk, blasting the beam right back, but the Garchomp dodged it and flew to the side, letting the beam blast into the wall. Eriktar made an aura sphere and used the sword as a bat, firing it at the Garchomp, but it was a futile effort that was anything but futile.

The lyrics returned as Eriktar charged again at his opponent, " _Your life is over now_!"

The Garchomp kept flying up as Eriktar shot another sphere, causing it to fly upward as he wanted to. " _Your life is running out_."

He aimed his sword like a rifle and shot a beam. " _When your time is at an end, then it's time to kill again!_ "

The beam hit the Garchomp directly, causing him to fall out of the sky. " _We cut without a knife_!"

He made a controlled dive to Eriktar. " _We live in black and white_!"

Eriktar readied his sword. " _You're just a parasite, now close your eyes and say goodnight_!"

The Garchomp bashed Eriktar out, scrapping against the field. " _You better get ready to die_!"

Eriktar got up, though bleeding and readied himself one last time. " _Get ready to die_!"

He screamed and charged at the dragon type. " _You better get ready to kill_!"

The Garchomp charged at him. " _Get ready to kill_!"

Eriktar swung the sword and straight into the membrane wings, slicing it up. " _You better get ready to run 'cause here we coooooooome_."

Eriktar continued the beating. " _You better get ready to die_!"

The sword pierced the second wing. " _Get ready to die_!"

The Garchomp sliced Eriktar's leg. " _You better get ready to die_!"

Eriktar stabbed the Garchomp. " _Get ready to die_!"

Again. " _Get ready to die_!"

Again. " _Get ready to die_!"

The Garchomp sprung and bit Eriktar's other leg. " _You better get ready to die_!"

Eriktar stabbed the Garchomp. " _Get ready to die_!"

Again. " _Get ready to die_!"

Pried the head from his leg. " _Get ready to die_!"

The Garchomp tried to run, but Eriktar stabbed his leg. " _You better get ready to die!_ "

He stabbed the second leg. " _Get ready to die_!"

He stepped on the Garchomp's back. " _Get ready to die_!"

He looked down as the Garchomp looked up in pain. " _Been a long time comin'…"_

Eriktar lifted his foot up. " _Now you better get running_ …"

He bashed the foot on the Garchomp's head. " _And you better get ready to die_!"

The lyrics finished as Eriktar stood victorious ready to collapse due to his legs' poor condition, but he raised his sword high as the crowd cheered for his victory. The music finished up while he walked his way off to the end of the arena. Meanwhile in the stadium, Yugo and Judas were already getting their earned money and quickly dragged off the girls before they got caught or any other shit happens.

But then they realized that Jesse might belittle them for rushing off so they waited for her. It was another hour, but it was basically wait, talk, and hopefully Frank didn't run into them. Luckily, he didn't and Jesse arrived at the exit to the exit. She asked, "So, got your little reward?"

They nodded, but she waved a fat wad of cash that made Yugo's wad look like shits. He thought, ' _Of course she needed to do that.'_

Afterwards, they headed off to the training field, and Jesse let them go to the tent for the rest of the day until tomorrow. So at the tent, Yugo went inside and relaxed himself, while holding Reeka to his stomach. She was annoyed, but just mellowed into it and they did this for… until bed time. And after that, Yugo stayed there, Judas went to his apartment, and Rebecca joined the tent group since Judas locked her out. What a great day for these poor fuckers.

(In Hoenn)

Well, there's fighting everywhere today as Aqua and Magma are wrecking up a city… except the violence is only the city with their own members killing each other while civilians are literally standing by. On a hill, Lugia and Ho-oh were hiding in secret, watching this battle ruin the city.

Suicune arrived at the scene as he saw the two giant legendaries simply sit there and watch. He asked, "Didn't you call for my help?"

Lugia nodded, "Yes, we did. We were also going to call Raikou and Entei, but it seems that the fight was oddly concentrated and kept within the city. Even the residents aren't being attacked."

Gunshots fired in the street as a Magma shot some Aquas. Suicune asked, sitting down, "So… we just sit here?"

Ho-oh told him, "You can return back to your temple. If there's a problem, we'll call you again. But if you feel like staying, then you may stay."

"Then I shall stay."

And the three sat there as the city was being slowly destroyed by Magma and Aqua, but nobody else was getting harmed.

(In and eastern part of Unova)

On the outskirts of the city of Lula, there was a large house that was housing a very powerful fighter. He was a Zeraora, and he was on his own little mission. The GT event in Kalos was attracting hundreds, if not thousands, of competitors, and then the millions who'd watch, and Zeraora was going to be that competitor who'd get it.

Another reason for his adventure, Lugia asked him to go there and to evaluate the entire spectrum because what is being shown isn't all of it. There was more, and there is more.

As he was ready to leave, a woman, young and naked, came down and asked him, "Zeraora, where are you going?"

Zeraora reassured her, "Don't worry, Lord Lugia has asked me to do a little investigating on this world tournament in Kalos. He wanted to know if there was anything there that was… suspicious."

She then smiled warmly, "Well… don't be too long my love."

He smiled, "I won't Margo, I won't."

And he left out the door.

(In Kalos)

Lysander was slightly spooked by the recent documents that Rocket sent. Yes, the two have finally began an entire conjoined alliance named Team Domination. The documents were pretty disturbing. Unlike the Mewtwo shit, the Mewthree had a much stronger psychic grasp and was controllable in the sense that if it went rogue, it could be killed without another issue.

As he read through the documents, a knock came at the door as Lysander yelled, "If it's another fucking excuse to…"

The voice said, "Sir, this time it's about the captured rogues."

"Oh… never mind, you may enter."

The door opened as a woman entered and said, "Sir, we have captured another rogue who split off two years ago."

"Who is it?"

"Arthur Morgan."

"Oh yes, all these people I can almost name by heart. Alright, and what about his little friends?"

"They… kinda got killed off during those two years through several instances."

"Fine, so we just have Morgan then?"

"Yes, he is the leader of his Morgan and Morgan clan."

"Sounds like a law firm. Contact me if there is any more leaders we captured. Should've done this a long time ago."

The woman responded, "Yes sir, but don't forget that they continue to split off if they get enough followers."

"Oh, like that means anything. After the Zygarde threw me into this other worldly dimension universe whateverthehell, Flare broke up into several pieces. Thankfully Italy killed Ash so we no longer have anyone to constantly stop our plans, but now I have to put Flare back together and just about everyone else has to do so, so ma'am, it's more than just time, it's also past events and what the hell happened. Now, you may leave."

The woman nodded and left as Lysander returned to the files… but then he looked at the time and sighed as he had to get stuck with a little meeting that Giovanni setup. He turned on the screen…

(In the Italy lab)

Italy sat down in his "Business" chair and in five minutes Giovanni and Lysander appeared on screen as Italy asked, "Ok, so what the hell is it this time?"

Giovanni smiled, "Oh, I think you can take a guess."

"What, threaten to attack me? I'll call up a nuke, a nice W-88 should do."

"Oh please, keep your own little threats to the government. We have formed Team Domination and plan to kick your ass out of the spotlight."

Italy face palmed slowly, "Fine, no theatre or convertibles. And Team Domination, I'm taking a guess, wants to rule the fucking planet, right?"

"Yes."

"Not surprised since every fucking team wants that, fuck this shit I'm out."

He turned off the screen as Lysander told Giovanni, "The worst idea ever."

He turned it off as well as Giovanni sat there, "Fine, who cares. Hey, is that Mewthree still good!?"

A man hollered back, "The thing died because the brain was smaller than tic-toc!"

"Can't you idiots do jack shit right in biology?!"

"We're criminals, not scientists!"

Giovanni sighed, "Calm down, calm down. Is the third one working out though!?"

"Yes, they have it predicted to actually get functioning within a week."

"Good! Because I'm sick of this 'it died' crap. Ok, relax, let's just resume… my usual work."

He continued to pet his Persian.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Sorry if the criminals are bigger idiots than they already are.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHATPER 16:

Another cold morning as the sun opened out to the world, the tent was hit by the light, warming slowly up. Inside, Yugo was barely awake but he just forced his eyes open and got out of his bag. He pulled out Reeka and carried her along out of the tent and into the woods. The walk was more of a trudge as Yugo felt like this was a chore.

Once he got to the field, he looked around and as usual he was early again. So, he didn't do anything but sitting as he waited for his and Reeka's "teachers" to arrive. It was nearly half an hour until they did show up and what of course she was annoyed by Yugo's laziness of just sitting there, but at least he wasn't poking in the dirt.

Eriktar went with Reeka, and then Jesse punched the pole into the dirt, and yelled, "Alright, let's get this training session a nice boost up. And by boost I mean where I pulverize you!"

Yugo stood a bit nervous, then she just swung the stick as Yugo barely dodged it, then it flew first and head on, smacking Yugo's head and sending the guy into a tree. He struggling in getting up, but then flipped on his feet and kicked the pole that was incoming. He then charged and knocked over Jesse, but the pole stayed in her hands. Yugo kept still, but he then got ready as Jesse got up, growled, and bashed right into Yugo, knocking him back in surprise.

This exchange of knocking each other on the floor continued for about 20 minutes until Yugo finally got the pole, put it to Jesse's neck, and then she finally calmed down. All she did was grab the end of the pole, pull it out, then carried it away to lean on a nearby tree, and then asked, "Now, that long exchange was because you knew something, right?"

Yugo nodded, "Somethings wrong?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you do hand to hand fighting."

"I guess."

He got in stance as Jesse threw the first punch, "Last night Eriktar barely had his ass saved."

Yugo blocked and retaliated, "What do you mean? He won that match."

Jesse then kicked him in the shin, "With the wounds he had, he nearly was killed."

Then side swiped, but was thrown off, "He looked pretty bad, what exactly was it?"

She got up as Yugo stood position, "His legs were ready to fall off, he was suffering from major bleeding, and if it weren't done fast enough, he would've lost a leg. If you think it ws just 'pretty bad' maybe you should go in that fight and see if you lose both your arms."

She threw three punches, all blocked as Yugo asked, "So, you two have sex or something?"

She kicked his jaw, earning a solid, "FUCK!" from Yugo as he held it in pain while Jesse scolded, "Keep that perverted mind of yours out of this! Just because I care for a Pokémon doesn't mean I actually fuck him. What the hell do you take me for?! A prostitute?!"

Yugo apologized before she erupted, "S-sorry, I just put two and two together, thinking something like that was going on and you sleeping in bed…"

Wrong words man. Jesse put a knife to his throat and silently seethed, "What do you mean sleeping in bed?"

Yugo squeaked, "A couple days ago I found your little house and saw you sleeping with Eriktar in the same bed *please don't kill me*."

Jesse's eye twitched, but she retracted the knife… then kicked as hard as possible into Yugo's groin. He grabbed it, in a pain that wasn't pleasant and worse than ever, and he went to his knees, mouth open but nothing coming out. He fell to the ground as Jesse was actually regretting it and even a bit worried she might've killed him.

(A few minutes later)

Groaning. That what Yugo was doing. The pain shocked his system and probably busted both of them, but he then felt a sharp sting, and his eyes opened to reveal the Audino from a couple days ago. She was a little embarrassed only for her to ask, "U-Uh… H-hi."

Yugo opened his eyes fully to see…

He lunged forward and strangled Jesse by her neck as he yelled, "I break your neck like you broke my…"

Jesse choked, "Why the hell do you think I had Audy out?"

He released and said, "Hold on, you're telling me that…"

"Yes, as weird as it may sound, she fixed it. She can do things you'd be surprised of."

Yugo asked, walking in the opposite direction, "Like what, brain damage?"

"She can repair organs, sprains, scars, wounds, and more. I even had her repair some of the damage on Eriktar a few times."

Yugo stopped and sighed, then turned around and said, "Listen… ma'am… I'm sorry I went into your house like that. I swear me and Reeka only saw it, Eriktar knew it and made sure we didn't speak but… sorry, really."

Jesse was still cross, but she sighed herself, "Well, if you kept it only within the boundaries of you and your Riolu's head… I guess it's fine."

"But why don't you like anyone knowing that? I mean, it's not really bad, it's legal… somewhat."

"Yes, but I don't want people seeing as that for the rest of my life and neither me nor Eriktar have romantic feelings for each other. Besides, marrying a fighter is like marrying a soldier, if they die, you become a widow and your life is ruined."

"So… you're saying that he's… sort of replaceable."

"Fuck no! I'm saying that I'm not going to get ruined more than I might be if I got into it. Now, enough ofdiscussing my shit, it's back to training."

Yugo asked, "Could it be a no ball puncher please?"

"After that incident, I'll make an exception. NYAAAH!"

She charged at him with the pole as Yugo readied another defense.

(Meanwhile…)

Eriktar was twice as rough on Reeka now, still having all that energy from yesterday's kickass battle. Sure, both times were heavy and he was nearly crippled, but who the hell cares, he won. Anyway, he was giving her defense lessons and Reeka was struggling to do it right, as Eriktar kept beating her per fail.

Jacques and Elene weren't here as the two got stuck getting trained up by Judas, as he actually had Rebecca get locked in a janitor's closet. And when they snuck out and got to Eriktar, he literally kicked them back out, refusing them as he needed to teach Reeka. It befuddled them, but after yesterday, he was going to focus on Reeka.

As they trained, Eriktar threw a sphere, which flicked Reeka into a tree without second thought. She was in heavy pain as Eriktar went over, grabbed her arm in force and threw her onto the field yelling, "C'mon ya piece of shit! Defend!"

Reeka was getting weaker and weaker every attempt, but she put up with it as…

She was kicked in the head, thrown again at the field, and before Eriktar could do anything, Jesse said, ' _Eriktar, get the food_.'

He stopped and sighed, "Alright, never mind. This will continue after lunch."

He walked to Jesse and Yugo as Reeka followed behind slowly.

(Back to…)

Jesse and Yugo got each other locked with both poles as now they couldn't breathe. Jesse said, "Ok… pull the pole to the left."

Yugo did so and he went face first in the dirt as Jesse slipped and fell on her back. Both got up as Jesse said, "Well… at least you seem to be getting the basics under control."

Yugo added, "Also the fact that I kinda memorized your pattern of fighting… ish."

"Well, if you can do that, then Eriktar won't be a problem.'

"I take it…"

"Yes, I learned from him."

"No offense, but with the attitude and my grandpa telling me stories of…"

She cut him off obnoxiously, "Yes, yes, I fucking know. I was a naggy little red headed bitch. I know your grandfather, he's an asshole in his own sense. He shot me on a daily basis for a week as we tried to get his Gardevoir, Blaizken, and Zoroark."

"Well… didn't you have others to bother?"

"Of course… we did. After he threw the twerp and his Pikachu off the balcony, we had nobody else so we decided to follow him around."

The conversation ended when Eriktar entered the area as Yugo looked and asked, "Where's Reeka?"

Eriktar said, "She's coming."

And walked to the house to get lunch. Moments later, Reeka appeared out of the bushes, worn out and ready to collapse. Yugo asked Jesse, "Um, Eriktar's not going too hard, right?"

Jesse told him, "Look, as long as he isn't raping her or something, I don't exactly care what tactic he uses."

"So, pointless…"

"No, pointless hitting isn't him. Get his anger out, yes, training, yes, out of the blue, go fuck yourself."

After the wait, Eriktar came back with the food, they ate, and then resumed their training. Yugo got back at one end as Jesse did so as well, and Eriktar led the replenished Riolu to their training. Yugo got into defensive position, Jesse got into defensive position, and then the two charged at each other as Jesse tried some blows.

She punched rapidly, as Yugo had to block, wearing his arms out, and Jesse used a surprise roundhouse that bashed the defense away, then Yugo did the same and threw her to the ground. She quickly got up and did a random assault which Yugo blocked with a counter assault. However, Jesse was indirectly winning as Yugo was moving backwards into a tree, which was the plan right now.

Yugo then sideswiped and moved off course, which threw the idea out the window and went down to the lane of free play. Yugo attacked back, catching Jesse off guard, but she caught his fists and threw them off and bashed against him, throwing him back into the dirt. Yugo jumped back and flung two fists, but both her arms blocked as he went insane in the fist fight. The fists were blocked back as Jesse countered and then…

She slipped under, knocked him over again and put her foot up to his neck. They kept this training event for the next few hours until evening came, they ate, and Yugo and Reeka left to the tent.

On the way there, Yugo asked Reeka, "You're ok, right?"

All she did was huff, "I'm fine."

"I don't know, you looked beaten…"

"I said I'm fine."

She got that aggressive tone again as Yugo knew it wasn't fine, but she wasn't going to admit it. At the tent, they found Rebecca skipping happily along their way as well. When all three were there, she said, "Hey Yugo, Hi Reeka, take it went well?"

Yugo shrugged, "Eh, the usual. What's the good news?"

"Oh, the reason I got a grin?"

Rebecca looked to the side…

(At Judas's Apartment)

In the closet, Judas was banging on the door from the inside, "HELP! A CRAZY BITCH LOCKED MY ASS IN HER'!"

(Back to)

Rebecca said, "Just a good mood."

And they proceeded into the tent, got into their bags and went to sleep. While they were asleep, Reeka poked her out and hugged Yugo, rubbing her cheek against his, then went back under and went to sleep.

(In Luminose)

Italy was bitching at Payne again. He whined, "What da ya mean let Pokémon run themselves? What BS is that supposed to be? We live in an era were Pokémon have rights, but those fights of "Pokémon that host themselves" are too quick, and obviously too easy. Now, maybe, just maybe, we can make some kind of exception here and there, but this is way out of line."

Payne explained, "Look Italy, with 128 contestants, it can take the whole damn day to complete the first section. And of course if you do the math its six days to complete this tournament. And then I plan to have it in ten years to have another at 256 contestants."

Italy made a twisted face, "256?! What drugs ya smoking?"

"None, now this is my tournament and I'm not bowing down to what you want so go fuck yourself."

Italy then said, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well in that case, fuck off you fucking four eyed useless sack of fucking yanky danky doodle shit."

And he hung it up as Payne was blowing fuses like fireworks on the other side.

(In Kanto)

While Flare and Rocket were somewhat getting together, Giovanni and Lysander were in the conference room along with Director Röthke and a couple guards. Giovanni explained, "Now, even though this Alliance was to break off all ties to Italy, we have a deal that will help both of us in terms of revenue."

Lysander asked, "How so?"

"Well, for starters, Italy has a way to clean out the main bank account of all the tickets, advertising, and the following of the Tournament, plus we have full access to the stadium as well."

"And why is this important?"

"Because, Italy said we can take all the losers and use them however we please."

Lysander grinned in agreement, "I guess I can't refuse an idea like that. But what about this professor?"

Röthke corrected, "Director."

Giovanni said, "He's the director for the Mewthree project."

"And it iz going good zir. The Mewthree is completed and going under the final stages."

"Hopefully the self-destruct was added properly?"

"Yes, it vas. However…"

Giovanni put a finger to the director's nose, "What?"

"We need to give it some kind of knowledge."

"Oh… alright. Well then, we'll now just wait for the right moment to strike."

Lysander asked, "Also, why was there a note somewhere reading about turning the stadium into a baptism center?"

Giovanni waved it, "Oh that? That's some crazy grunt prick who thinks we're going to do some Giratinic baptism by lighting the whole stadium on fire in order to praise Helix. And I say FUCK HELIX!"

"You see, this is exactly why we cannot properly get along."

"Correct, now, let's review the final plans."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was punched out quick since I had 2 and a half hours left today, so here you go another chapter! Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17:

This time, Frank was waking up in bed alongside Midori, ready for a day of trolling. He got out of bed and walked down the hall to his workroom and was getting setup for today's assignments. The only thing that blocked him was the incoming transmission after three minutes of getting the computer on. It was a message from the council, and already he was groaning. He opened it and it read:

* * *

 _To Francesco J. Italy,_

 _Due to the fact you have volunteered to help in the planning and setup with the Global Tournament and the arena for it, we strongly encourage that you come to the arena stadium's main lobby for a press conference._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Council of Gym Leaders and the Kalosian Council of Pokémon Trainers._

 _P.S. from Bryan L. Payne, Please do not make an ass out of yourself if possible._

* * *

Italy sighed again as he said, "Great, now I'm needed for this moronic press conference."

(To Yugo)

He was walking to Jesse's little training ground with Reeka walking alongside. They got to the field to see Jesse there along with Eriktar, both arms crossed and not looking too happy. Yugo just broke off a smidge as Reeka went with the Lucario, unhappy as well.

Yugo asked, "Did I do something wrong as well?"

Jesse took in a breath, "Not yet, no. Indirectly, I just learned about the recent events that Team Rocket went through."

Yugo sighed, "Oh shit, I don't need to hear this."

"Really? Good, because it's even more abhorrent than my early status."

She threw a fist as Yugo caught, he asked, "Early status?"

He blocked several times, "Yes, early status. Take a guess."

"Chasing people arooound!"

He blocked a rogue punch. Jesse responded with a upper cut that missed, "Exactly."

The upper cut only gave way to a roundhouse, but that failed as well, "But how did you get out of it?"

And Yugo went back first onto the ground. Jesse stood over and stayed silent. She spun her neck, then sighed. She began, "After your grandfather killed the twerp and his Pikachu, we basically lost our only purpose. Giovanni decided that we were officially useless and gave us the pink slip, or in your illiterate case, fired."

Yugo got up and had fists up. "After we were fired, James went off on his own as so did I, Meowth and Wobbufett. Hopefully you know who I'm talking about?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, I know."

He threw a punch as Jesse continued, "So anyway, James actually had the balls to go back to his family manner and tried to get back in without marrying that woman. Ugh, I still don't know why they push. I don't know what happened after, but for the next ten years after that it was quiet until James decided to contact me about a little event."

She took a gut punch with the block of Yugo's. "It wasn't a big event, but he was there and looking… actually decent. Problem here was that he was still a wimp and he still looked like he had no guidance. Of course the only difference is that he's in another region."

A surprise attack came from Yugo, throwing her off into the dirt once again. Yugo asked, "What region? Can't be that many left."

Jesse got up, "Well, brains from brawn, supposedly he had to get from Kanto to Unova and from there to another region that is relatively, I guess, unknown."

Yugo groaned, "A little shit region?"

"To me, yes."

She threw a few more punches. "The region is called Holstland."

"Sounds German."

"Whatman?"

"Something grandpa usually says when he reads a name. Anyway, so you're saying the blue haired guy is in this German sounding region?"

Jesse shrugged and threw a short pole as a surprise, "Let's go with it, yes."

Yugo blocked it, "So why is he there?"

Jesse kicked Yugo in the stomach and knocked him onto the ground, another sound defeat, "Apparently his grandparents sent him there since his crazy parents couldn't do shit."

Yugo wheezed, "Seems about right."

(At the GTA)

Speaking of grandparents, Frank is at the press conference trying to look somewhat interested. Payne was actually fine with this, only because Midori came along to make sure Frank doesn't indirectly or "accidentally" fuck things up.

After the main councilman finished speaking, he had Payne get on stage and ask a few questions. On reporter asked on where the money came to fund the actual arena due to anonymous spenders. Payne explained that he personally funded it, but that was a lie since Frank put a quarter of the funds in… just not his. He told Payne, "Hey, I funded a quarter of this damn project, you can't just…"

Midori shushed him calmly as the press were questioning more and more. Once he was over, the councilman asked Frank to come up. He sighed and went with it. On the stand a reporter asked,  
"There were concerns of possible threats to the stadium that may involve several criminals sneaking in and possibly doing some kind of illegal activity."

Frank nodded, "Don't worry, there will be precautions and anti-gangster preventions."

Payne made a sarcastic laugh, "HA, you work for them."

"Better than your ass."

"At least I fund everything myself."

"Yeah, but you own literally 70% of the fucking city."

Payne couldn't comeback due to the truth of it. Frank went, "Next?"

Another asked, "What about the trainer limit?"

"Originally, as Payne suggested, it was to be 128. I suggested 64, but then over time I agreed with Payne to do a 128 tournament competition."

Another reporter asked, "Due to the new rules instated for…"

Frank stopped him, "I knew this was going to be one. Yes, yes, everyone here knows about the whole controversy over Pokémon controlling themselves. Well, the problem is that it would end the tournament too fast, so only the high fighting ones can join independently."

Another reporter asked, "But… wouldn't that discourage Pokémon from fighting alone?"

He insulted, "What the hell, you work for CNN? If the Pokémon want to fight, we can create a separate tournament just for them, ok? Aside of that, only the strongest make it in this tournament. Anything else?"

Another reporter asked, "Several people have identified you to former murders within the last 5 years."

Frank was a bit surprise, "*surprised they didn't go all the way back* Such as?"

"Well, there's a list."

"Impossible, were my finger prints on the scene?"

"Well… no, there…"

"Point explained, now if this is going to lead me to a conversation of me doing random things, goodbye."

He left the stand and the room, leaving everyone baffled and moving on back to the main council.

(Outside)

Frank and Midori were walking back to the lab as Midori whined, "Did you really have to throw it at them like that?"

Frank nodded, "Yes, yes I did."

"You could've went about in a nicer manner."

"Look, I know were these people were going. I'm surprised they didn't say whole history; usually some schmuck or yoyo brings everything out."

"Frank."

"Yes dear?"

"If they wanted to go through your history, they can. But, the only thing that saves you is how you threaten everybody who knows about it. Or you personally go up and point out each murder."

"But most of them, especially after the Kevanin gang, I never did."

Midori stopped and put her hands to her hips, "And what about before?"

Frank answered, "Before, I somewhat did them. I only killed six people."

"Shall I answer who?"

"My first murder was Ash, done. Personally I loved the look on his mother's face when I bragged on it, oh man it was…"

Midori was not impressed. Frank went back on track, "Right, anyway, that was the first one. Then down the line I just shot cops and once Kevanin got the gang, I just called up hitmen."

His wife just shook her head and they kept on walking to the lab.

(Back to the field)

Time skip, they were mostly beating the shit out of each other. At lunch time, Jesse, as odd as it may sound, let Yugo take a break for the other half of day on the sense that tomorrow will be twice the training and more likely more painful. With that in mind, Yugo shook Jesse's hand, nearly breaking it off, and ran off the field for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Reeka was forgotten and…

"AAHHHHHH!"

Reeka got hit again after failing another move attempt. Eriktar yelled, "Make the sphere correctly! Focus the aura and mold it into a sphere properly!"

Reeka struggled with creating it, only to then fling one out into the air, landing on a tree branch. Eriktar finally took work, "Good, now you got it under control."

Reeka then passed out on the field as Eriktar looked and was surprised. He ran off to Jesse before he gets blamed on it.

(To Yugo)

Meanwhile, Yugo was with Rebecca and Judas as those two were polarized from yesterday's lockup. Yugo actually helped along in training Ghezirha and Keir, and along with the help of Jacques and Elene. The training went pretty well until a ringing was heard and Yugo picked it out of his pocket…

"Oh shit, grandpa."

He picked it up and asked, "Yes grandpa?"

Frank said, "I know, I know, I just need an anger vent. Need to install an angry dome in this place."

"Yeah… what is it?"

"The press came along and I got indirectly dragged to it."

"I take it that it went downhill?"

"Very. Or, it went downhill after the thing about murder appeared."

"The one you brag a lot on?"

"No, that I do in front of his mother. She burst into tears, rage, and I punched her when I first did so and damn did I laugh my ass off. But no, no, the modern ones."

"I thought cousin Kevanin does that?"

"Sort of. Him AND his friends do these little killings and let me tell you something, they're better at it than me."

"So you use them basically every time and Kevanin loves to brag on the killings."

Frank laughed, "I would too, but I got a wife who doesn't like it so I set myself with one story to brag and I keep the rest hush-hush."

"I'm sure grandma 'loves' it."

"She 'loves' it and loves me. Now, I also have to tell you about the gym setup that's going on."

"Alright, what's the setup?"

"Well, they're still at the gym centers in Luminose, but there is an increasing rate of trainers coming in and the gyms are slowly getting into reservation habits."

Yugo was confused by the idea and said, "That was supposed to be done only if…"

"Look, it's a fucking fail safe in case the amount gets the gym leading pricks to fight 24/7 and such. So I suggest that you put reservations down, or blow some people out of line quick."

Yugo yelled, "I can't make a Pokémon team in less than a month!"

"Good point, you can't even make lunch for a month let alone a team. Now, I'll let you get back to that, bye."

The phone line went dead as Yugo sighed at his grandfather. He mumbled, "I swear I'm gonna beat him."

After that whole day of fighting and talking, Yugo, Judas, and Rebecca went into the tent and into their bags… well…

"Ahem."

Judas took the bag as Rebecca was standing up, getting cold. She said, "Can I please get in."

Judas told her, "Look, I'm sleeping in here for today because the apartment smelled like shit for a moment."

"I understand there are issues, but I'd like to not be freezing."

"Go sleep with Yugo."

Rebecca looked over as Yugo made a smile that wasn't just a friendly one. Rebecca turned away, "No, with that look, he's not too good or trustable."

Judas mumbled, "If he does what I think he does, I don't blame you."

"Please?"

Judas growled but then gave up, "Fine, fine! Take it."

He got out and left the tent back to the apartment. Rebecca, instead of being somewhat pleased was annoyed, "Sheesh, can't even act decent."

She went into the bag and, despite the warmth of it, she was still a bit cold. Yet afterwards, everyone went to sleep.

(At the Unova border)

Zeraora was taking the train ride to the Kalos region, seeing it as both the cheapest and reliable way. However, another reason he took it was due to the easiness of the travel.

As he sat there, he relaxed himself in the chair, but did overhear someone talking about crazy ideas. He ignored it temporarily, until the word Mewthree appeared. He now paid close attention as the men continued, "So I was like 'the hell, you can't be serious in this stupid plan', but the crazy douchebags are actually going with it and now they have another Mewtwo on the loose… in captivity."

The other man asked, "I thought it was just in captivity?"

"It is, don't get all feisty on it."

Zeraora knew it was that the Mewthree that was being talked about, but they ended the conversation before he could even get any good information.

(In Frank's lab, round 2)

He was on the computer having a chat with Lysander again as the topic of today was killing for the professor. Lysander asked, "Italy, despite the BS we keep slinging at each other, I need to ask for a little help now."

Italy was problem was surprised by it, but it didn't show, "Well… what do you need?"

Lysander sighed, "We have some relatively tricky issues involving some secret group."

Frank mumbled, "Oh shit."

Then asked, "And who the hell is this group?"

The answered explained, "From psychic spies, the group calls themselves the Society of the Scarlet Dagger."

"Sounds like a Satanist cult."

"A what cult?"

"Too long to explain."

"Well, they're not a cult. If anything thing, they're a bunch of mother fucking spies that keep causing us problems."

"And the point is?"

"We need you to kill them off."

Italy got out of his chair, went to the back room and conversed with himself, "Hmm, let me think. Do I go with it and attempt to kill them, but then possibly have the chance of getting killed, which will wind up having to rewrite 'Minto vs. Maki' because I'm dead, or not do it and still have this annoying 4th wall breaker look stupid."

He went back and concluded, "Fine, I can get some hitmen if you want and take them out."

Lysander nodded, "Good, and what is your ridiculous price?"

"Whatever the hitmen charge."

"Really? Oh, well, agreed."

"Good, now I do need names and places."

"Here's an easy one: the fucking Sycamores!"

Frank asked, "I thought you had them?'

"No, you gave us Prof. Sycamore. He escaped four months later and we never bothered to tell."

"Oh, well then, fine, anyone else?"

"I'll just send you the info."

"Thanks… I guess."

The screen closed as Lysander sighed, "Hopefully I can end this."

And he turned around to see a crowd gathered as they were cheering for Giovanni, as the Rocket leader was just finishing the speech, "This day will mark the entirety of what a power shall look like! We will have full control, we will have full access, and we shall no longer depend on the dependent, the weak, and the worthless to guide us to victory!"

Everyone cheered as Giovanni finished, "And believe me, this victory will be outstanding."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter, credits to Xbyt92, and shit that should be known by heart.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18:

A black car rolled in parallel to the side walk as the morning barely came up. The car parked and was turned off. The driver's door opened revealing a black man exiting out of it, following by the other three doors opening and three other people exiting.

All four of them got to the entrance and then just teleported on through and into the lab. They looked around as one asked, "So where the hell is that wannabe professor?"

The leader said, "I don't know, but his ass betta' be here before I decide to have this placed robbed."

Then the sound of the doors opening got their attention as it was…

"Hold on, it's just his wife."

Midori came through as she greeted, "Morning everyone, I think."

The group said their hellos as Midori went over to the last grunt and asked, "Kevanin, why are your friends here?"

Kevanin said, "Hey, grandpa said he needed some hitmen."

Midori slapped herself as the leader asked, "Look, we're getting paid to do this, ok? Now where's that honkey Frank?"

She took a deep breath, "Sorry, but he's still in bed. What exactly do you need?"

"Maps and addresses."

"Just tell me who."

"The Sycamores."

"Sycamores? Why would you need to know where they are?"

"Because Frank said our first targets are the Sycamores."

"You… sure?"

"He gave us first and last names, can't argue with it."

Midori gave them a wary look, but went with it, "Alright, but I need two other things."

He asked, "Which is?"

"One, a promise that you're not going to get us killed; and two…"

She smiled, crossing her arms, "Nothing from this lab goes 'strangely' missing for a month."

He sighed heavily in the deal he had, "Fine, hopefully your, oh so, husband pays good dough."

(With Yugo)

He was getting out of the tent now, this time carrying the sleeping Riolu. After the walk to the field, he arrived there and saw Jesse just entering in, looking tired. She looked up and saw him and asked, "I'm taking it that you're Riolu Is asleep?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, you might have to wait."

Eriktar arrived, and Yugo carefully put Reeka down, only for Eriktar to pick her up and carry her off. Yugo asked his teacher, "Um, hopefully you spoke to him about taking it a bit easy?"

Jesse looked at him unamused, "I'm not his trainer, I'm more of a friend. Secondly, it's how he trains, if you forgot."

She swung the pole as Yugo caught it. He then threw it back and sideswiped her, throwing her at the ground instantly. She got up and tossed the pole aside, only to pull the smaller ones out and proceed to attack. She had the poles in motion attack Yugo, bashing his arms, but he blocked with no trouble. He threw them off and she began to get go for the head, trying to take some better beatings.

Jesse's move actually got somewhere, only to bash the arm, then she got thrown off into another tree. Her plans now were swapped to B as she brought out the knife again and attempted to see if he can fend it off. She charged straightforward and jumped, twisting back and then jabbing the knife forward as Yugo ran in the other direction because he did not expect the knife to come back out.

He quickly grabbed the large pole and swung it…

Jesse threw the knife, hitting Yugo's right arm, causing him to drop the pole. He then took the knife and threw back at her, striking her leg twice as hard and caused her to trip over, only for Yugo then to kick her right in the head and throw her across the field. The pain she had did have her scream in her head, ' _ERIKTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_ '

Eriktar only seconds later came running out and saw Yugo going off course a second time, attacking Jesse in brute force. Jesse was able to fend off some attacks, but Yugo went all brash…

*SWACK*

Eriktar's bone rush knocked Yugo straight out and had him land head first into the tree. Eriktar went over and asked Jesse, "Are you alright?"

Jesse nodded, "Fine, just a knife in my leg and a headache."

He helped her up and she pulled out the knife, and threw it in the dirt while pulling out and also sent out her Audino. When the Audino came out, she smiled, "I'm here!", then looked at Jesse and the smiled disappeared, "Oh my."

Jesse said, "Look, I know this is round three of me having you to help but I really need it."

"Ok!"

She healed her wounds and then went to Yugo and fixed him up as well. After the mess, Reeka just looked over as she was studying it, and then a half-smile appeared as an idea formed.

Aside from the mess, Eriktar went to get the food as Jesse kept the Audino out. It took some time, but Eriktar came back with that bowl of the mixed salad. Yugo was barely awake as he mumbled, "My head… what happened?"

Jesse muttered, "Apparently the knife was enough to have you go insane… again."

"Knife? I got stabbed?"

"Yes."

"When?"

She looked at him, "you're telling me you don't fucking remember?"

"No, I only remember having it where my arms and my head got hit, then it went black, and then I woke up over here… as we now… speak."

She sighed as this was going to be "fun". They ate, and during the meal Yugo asked, sounding guilty, "Um… about the little event…"

Jesse said, "Don't mention anything about it."

"Look, I want to apologize for that… and for any other instances down the road."

Jesse looked at him and asked, "I'm going to go with it for now, what's your idea?"

"Well, if I'm not barred still, maybe I could persuade a couple relatives to get everyone into the Christmas Sensation."

Jesse froze and asked, "Hold on, you don't mean…"

"Yeah, the famous Kalosian Quartet, I think."

She now was a bit puzzled, "And you're telling me that you're willing to give us a spot for it?"

"Sure, today's the 17th; it's only a week away."

Jesse and Eriktar looked to each other as they shrugged with Jesse looking back to Yugo, "Alright then, I'll agree to it."

They finished their food and both sides went back to their separate training, only Jesse told Yugo, "You stay here, I'll be right back."

She left, then returned minutes later with two makeshift swords. Yugo asked, "Um, I thought swords…"

She explained, "These aren't going to slice you. They're for, I guess, reference as it is going to test how well you actually fight with weapons, not just sticks."

"Oh…um, ok?"

"Good, now then, let's get this done."

She threw the left sword over as Yugo caught it and Jesse yelled, "Be alert, these things hurt!"

She got ready and charged once again at Yugo. The charge led to Yugo barely wielding the sword and then getting pushed back and thrown at the ground as Jesse stood above him, "Well, for someone who can use their fists, obviously you fail at holding a weapon."

Yugo said, "Hey, the only things I'm good at holding in my hands is a 'Dex and phone."

"It shows."

Yugo got up and then tried to use the sword, only to get his back bashed by Jesse's and then thrown across the floor. He got up and finally got the sword matched in pattern, blocking every attempt to defeat him. An uppercut with the sword threw it from his hands and into the bushes, only to end with Yugo getting the opposing sword bashed down on his shoulder making him scream out, "FUCK!"

He fell on his knees as Jesse sighed, "Get the sword."

He went into the bushes and got the sword, then got further dragged in by what appeared to be a Rattata…

Screaming and cursing was heard as a whole nest of those pesky rodents were attacking Yugo. After two minutes of horrible torture, Yugo came out with a sword that was the total opposite of him: unharmed. Yugo fell to the ground in exhaustion as he asked, "Is it alright if we could do something a bit simpler?"

Jesse rolled her eyes "Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

He groaned, "Twice the work today."

"Correct."

She picked him up and threw him the sword, then aimed hers and said, "Now, stand straight."

Yugo did so. "Sword in front."

Did so. "And try not to get hit."

Yugo asked, "Is this a fencing lesson?"

He got the sword swacked across his face, "AHHH!"

Jesse told him, "Calm down you oversized baby, it's not even a blade."

He took the sword and hit both her arms and threw her across the floor, "Still hurt like hell!"

Jesse got back up and kicked Yugo in the gut, but he retaliated by throwing the sword at her, then she knocked him on the floor again and the two kept repeatedly beating each other for both training and spite.

At the end of the session, Yugo took Reeka to the tent and one thing that he was finding weird, and even a little creepy, was how for the first time he saw Reeka have a smile on. He asked her, "So Reeka, what are you happy about?"

She replied, "Oh I got an idea."

He thought, ' _That can't be good thing._ ', then asked, "What kind of idea?"

"It's a secret."

' _Of course it's a secret._ '

When they got to the tent, Rebecca was leaning against the canvas looking displeased. Yugo asked her, "Hey Rebecca, what happened this time?"

She sighed, "Judas being a dick, what else?"

"I thought you liked the guy?"

It stayed silent and then she answered, "Well, if he'd stop acting like a little douche, then maybe being around him would be better."

"How much of a douche can he be?"

"Whining about you and constantly thinking I'm some kind of whore, I don't know."

"Why the hell would he think you're a whore?"

"He just makes the eye movement that says that he thinks I'm one. Now why the hell are we going into that area?"

"Because you went into it first?"

She grunted and went inside the tent as Yugo did so too. They went into their bags and to sleep, but not Reeka. She pretended to be asleep, only to then get up and go to Yugo's head where she put her paws on both sides and began to emit a light blue glow.

(Over to Italy)

Italy was at the computer screen as he was having a talk with Lysander about his situation. He continued, "And every time I'd send someone over to get even the tiniest bit of info, they'd wind up dead and I'd get barely anything to use."

Italy nodded and asked, "So, how many of these Honoris cells are there?"

"Like I know. All Flare has in the data banks is that Honoris exists and this Society is in cooperation with it. Speaking of which, is that hitman job being done?"

"Well, aside from my Gardevoirs' protests…"

"Your wife?"

"No, no, the apostrophe comes after the s."

"Huh?"

"My wife and my hippy daughter."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, aside from the protests, fees, waivers, and a lot of searching, I finally got them to the location, but it seems that the luckiest you might get is all of them with the biggest chance being only Prof. Sycamore-of-him."

Lysander nodded, "And the GT?"

"What about it?"

"Well, it says in the paper that you left without finishing the questions."

"And?"

"What were they about?"

"The usual."

"Ok, fuck it, who the hell is going to show up?"

"Oh, why the hell didn't you say that? Basically we're allowing only very strong Pokémon to run in as a competitor."

Lysander asked, "You sure?"

Italy nodded, "Yes, now…"

He turned off the screen, and said, "Let's see what happens."

(At the Luminose Tower)

Inside was Clement, as he was currently in a chat with Korrina over the gym battle with Yugo. She's also talked about it to a few other gym leaders with in the area and at Luminose, but she began to say some things that seemed a bit unusual.

She explained, "He was much different from everyone else. Not just in terms of thinking three new Pokémon can fight, but the fact that he looked not too human."

Clement asked, "And why should I know?"

"Because, like I kinda told everyone else, from his hair alone, he's obviously part Zoroark."

"Really? Interesting. You aware of how well he fights?"

"Depending on if he can get all those Pokémon he has into something really good, then maybe."

Clement chuckled, "I doubt that."

"Hey, isn't that just like Ash?"

"Yes… but then there was that incident."

"Yes, I'm aware of when, were, and who. The "why" still is a mystery."

"Who knows what that professor's reasoning is."

As they talked, A Zoroark in another room of the tower was reading a book in his own free time. A call however got his attention as he reached over to grab the phone, picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

" _Mortem, you there, no time to explain_!"

"Mr. Sycamore?"

" _Look, I don't have much time to get this done through. I just got word that there's a group of assassins coming our way and I don't know when they'll get here. I need you to get over here and pick all of us up._ "

"You're whole family, if I'm correct?"

" _Yes._ "

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as…"

The sound of a door blasting open was heard as then someone yelled, " _Surprise bitch_!"

And then there were gunshots, several of them. Then the sound of shuffling as Sycamore hid in a closet. He whispered, "M-Mortem, hurry *now*!"

Mortem was already running to the exit, "I'm hurrying the…"

Then the sound of the closet door opened as another voice appeared, " _Well, well, well, if it ain't the professor_."

Sycamore begged, " _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me_!"

" _We got paid, might as well do the job_."

And three consecutive gunshots were the last sounds before the phone went dead. Mortem dropped the phone as he quickly headed to Clement.

(In Ecruteak city)

The legendaries have been alarmed officially by the Mewthree completion. However, what is known about it is that Rocket plans to send the Mewthree to the GT and cause entire obliteration. And as they were speaking, they needed to think of a way to get in and the easiest solution popped up when Suicune suggested, "What if we go in through the human form?"

The idea seemed pretty decent as they could in without too much commotion, however the three biggest concerns weren't just getting in, but how to blend in, get through and expose the whole GT setup, the criminals, and possibly get rid of all the troublemakers that would be there.

However, in the light of this, Rocket was having its issues besides the Mewthree as well. After yesterday's speech from Giovanni, there have been issues within trying to have the Flares shake hands with the Rockets. However, there was one Rocket there during the whole event that wasn't a Rocket, but a spy. She was working for the mysterious Honoris after what happened previously to her old life.

She entered through the doors of a corridor, to the end, and then walked into a conference room as one man was sitting at the edge of the table. He asked her, "Ah Gizel, you've returned from your little mission in Kanto."

The woman's cloak came off, revealing another Zoroark. She bowed as the man asked, "Hopefully it's what has been happening with more detail?"

She answered, "It is, very much."

* * *

Rate and Review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Number 19, credits to Xbyt92, um... that's it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 19:

Another morning, the coldness was weak as the warm sun appeared over the horizon. Yugo's tent was hit by the light as he was barely awake, only to feel Reeka actually hugging him from behind. He just muttered something, then slipped out of the bag carrying the sleeping Riolu out of the tent and off to the field.

The walk wasn't too long, but when he got there, it was once again deserted, probably because they were sleeping in again. He sighed and sat there with Reeka sleeping away in his arms. She hasn't been as hostile since the beginning and in fact was actually acting nice to him. Maybe that harsh training was teaching her a lesson.

After 20 minutes, Jesse and Eriktar arrived there, looking slightly tired. Jesse was not in the mood and asked, "Alright, why the hell is everyone just sitting around?"

Yugo shrugged, "Because… we were waiting for you?"

"Ugh, fine… Eriktar, you know what to do."

He nodded and took Reeka away to the training ground. Jesse watched and was a bit surprised. She then threw a fist at Yugo, asking, "You know, you're Riolu isn't looking ticked off like before."

Yugo blocked it and tried a roundhouse himself, "Yeah, she was actually happy last night."

It failed with Jesse swinging around, but he caught it. "I guess that training actually worked for something."

Jesse threw his arm in the air and bashed him, "Now if we can get you to block right…"

He pushed and threw three straight punches. "We'd be set… NYAAAH!"

She took her pole and bashed it against Yugo, but he got up quick and grabbed the tip, snatching it and holding it in both hands. He smirked, "Yeah, but you do realize I can easily adapt, right?"

Jesse questioned, "Oh really?"

She then threw two small poles, having Yugo block them and… Jesse kicked his gut and stole the pole back. She continued, "Try adapting to sneak moves, then we'll talk."

Yugo grabbed both short poles and armed himself, "Ok, try…"

He threw one, "THIS!"

And then the other was teleported above as Jesse blocked the first one, then indirectly blocked the second one. Yugo picked up a rock and threw it, charged and got hit in the head with the pole as he failed at his comeback. Jesse now was internally worried as she may have just reactivated that berserk mode again. She asked, "You're not going crazy, right?"

Yugo replied, "The pain in my head, yeah, but I'm still…"

He collapsed. Jesse now was having a panic, ' _Fuck! Now it looks like I just killed him. Although not a bad idea, I can't just…_ '

Her thought was interrupted when Yugo got up off the ground and was… looking odd. Jesse went up and asked, "Yugo?"

He didn't respond. She went in front of him as she tilted her head in confusion, then looked at Yugo's pupils and saw something. It was a light blue glow in the eye that Jesse mumbled, "Hypnosis. How did?"

Before she could finish, Yugo stepped forward and pushed her out of the way. She called, "Hey, get back here!"

Yugo did not listen and continued his way into the other training field.

At the Riolu Evo's field, Reeka was getting pummeled by the onslaught of attacks as she could defend against all of them. As Eriktar was throwing moves, ordering out to block, Yugo stepped in as Eriktar looked over and asked, "What is it?"

Yugo didn't answer as Yugo walked toward him. Eriktar tilted his head, confused from Yugo's behavior. Eriktar walked forward as he asked again, "What is going?"

Jesse got to the field as she shouted, "Eriktar!"

He heard, turned his head toward her as she came to him. "Yugo isn't working."

Eriktar rolled his eyes, "I see that, but why is he…"

"He's under a hypnosis, what else?"

"By who?"

Yugo went right up to Eriktar… and then kicked his face, breaking his jaw, nose, and caused a blood vessel to break. Eriktar caught his face, but then made a growl and kicked Yugo's head, busting his nose back. Yugo grabbed Eriktar's leg and twisted it, earning a shriek, but when he flopped down, he punched Yugo's crotch, making him drop the Lucario and grab them, ending the hypnosis. Well, Jesse kicked his head and Yugo was out cold.

Jesse got the Audino out again as she asked kindly, "Something wrong?"

Jesse nodded, "Yes Audy, Eriktar has his face that needs repair and a leg, Yugo has… issues again."

"Oh… I see."

The healing took around 20 minutes, and once Audy was done, Rebecca came running to them as she was shouting, "Yugo! Yugo! You won't believe this!"

She got onto the field and saw the group with an unconscious Yugo as Rebecca apologized, "Oh, s-sorry. I'll come back later."

Jesse stopped her, "Hold on, he's going to wake up."

She threw him onto his face, casuing Yugo to stutter awake and turn quickly, "Huh, whu, who huh? Oh, I'm… still here… um, what's up I guess?"

Rebecca said, "You won't believe what happened last night?"

"If it involves Ju…"

His face got blowtorched, "STOP THINKING UP THINGS LIKE THAT! And no, it's not Anderson, it's Sycamore."

Yugo looked up with his burnt face, "Sycamore? Haven't heard that name in a bit. What? Did they take the lab back?"

"Uhh… no. They were killed… last night."

Jesse and Eriktar stood side by side agape as Yugo was stunned. He asked, "Why do I have a feeling about who did it?"

Rebecca continued, "And the suspects weren't any different. It's the same three guys and a Greninja."

Yugo nodded, "Yep, that's Kevanin."

"Who?"

"My cousin."

Rebecca yelled, "Oh my Arceus, you're cousin killed the Sycamore's?!"

Yugo agreed, "That bastard."

"What the hell was the point of that?!"

"Well, Eriktar knows what I'm thinking."

Eriktar responded, ' _Bet your ass I do_.'

"So, basically if it involves Kevanin and his friends, and apparently his in-law, then that means grandpa is involved, and when grandpa is involved with a killing, it's most likely a Team who asked for his help."

Rebecca asked, "So you're saying… this is a Team's idea… passed to your grandfather… and then to your cousin?"

"Well, technically it gets passed up to the leader of Kevanin's gang which is one of his friend. If you ever meet them, don't say shit about them otherwise you'll make headlines."

"Right… Well, I'll go now."

Yugo then asked, "So…"

Jesse sighed and said, "You know what, just get the hell off the field and go to wherever you stay."

"Um… ok, thanks."

He stood up as Jesse also said, "But, leave the Riolu here."

He stopped as Reeka heard it and ran, "NONONONONONO!"

Eriktar grabbed her as she was running in midair. She stopped and grumbled under her breath as Yugo asked, "Um, why not?"

Jesse said, "I'm not worried with you anymore, I got you fixed. From what Eriktar says, she's not up to par yet."

"Um, what exactly is his par?"

Eriktar said, "When she's able to block whatever I throw at her."

Yugo questioned, "But you do realize that you're obviously more powerful than she could ever be and you expect her to block whatever you throw?"

Jesse told him, "This is how Eriktar works. Besides, this month of training ends in around 23 days, so she might be able to eek something about by then."

"Alright, I guess, have fun Reeka."

Reeka right now growled as her whole idea from yesterday failed. Yugo walked to the tent and there he already had to contact Frank… right fucking now. He went in and pulled out the phone, dialed, and waited. Then it picked up as Frank asked from the side, "Customer service, how can you waste my time?"

Yugo smartassed, "By having to get on to ask why the hell you sent Kevanin to kill the Sycamores."

"Oh, Yugo, what a not surprising surprise. Now, you must've misheard, the wife and son, and wife's Gardevoir were killed. And I asked what happened and Kevanin had them beheaded."

"Grandpa you bastard."

"Welcome."

"And what happened to the main professor?"

"Him? Supposedly your cousin's friend shot him enough times and proclaimed him dead. Why the hell he made it and was brought to the hospital makes no sense."

Yugo whined, "Don't tell me you're going to have them…"

"Go there? You insane? Besides, the guy's gonna die of those wounds. A slow painful death, but who personally gives a damn?"

Yugo hung up and sighed in desperation, "Of every nut job that this planet holds… why must I be related to one?"

He slumped in the tent and opened up that laptop… he closed it and brought out the solar charger and had it charge outside for a bit.

The rest of the day was planning and arguing with himself until Judas and Rebecca came along, and then before the day ended, Reeka joined. She was a little pissy and wanted to really beat something up, but instead she went over to him and collapsed, falling to sleep.

The day ended for them once they got into their bags, Judas to his room, and the evening turning to night, with the cold darkness seeping over.

(In Luminose)

Italy was in conversation with both Lysander AND Kevanin as the whole hitman became a shopping list of kills. Italy had his phone on and his screen on as Lysander on screen explained out the information, "We've given you the information and the names marked down. It's all the addresses of who we can find."

Frank asked, "And how the hell am I going to take these fuckers out with a simple snap if I'm not purple and wearing a golden glove with gems on them? The kills don't exactly have nice, tidy lineups. These kills are in erratic orders and require something better than hitmen. Missiles would be better."

Kevanin, on the speaker phone, said, "Yeah, but grandpa, every time you do something, everybody knows whose fingerprints touched it and messed with it."

Lysander agreed, "He's right. We've seen it since…"

Frank nodded, "Yes, yes, I know, I know. I also have a little piss party for you as I need to know if there is a single fucking day that I can simply send Kevanin in and BAM everybody dead."

"These are leaders we're talking about, not janitors. Besides, every time we do send someone out, we find out later that they're dead."

"Not my problem. But can you conclude anything?"

"No you damn idiot! Sycamore was easy, those names we got are more or less darts on the board. Hopefully you know who N is, right?"

Frank said, "As long as he has no relation to Q, yes."

"Well, it seems that the Honoris team…"

"And stop right there. Honoris, according to more names, is basically Plasma, right?"

Lysander added, "More medieval."

"Ok, Game of Thrones styled Plasma. These bastards have relation to this society, right?"

"Yes."

"They inhabit Unova, right?"

"Along with Ferrum."

Frank jerked back, "Ferrum? HA, yeah right, it's a chain of islands."

"Technically there are a couple larger islands that make it up."

"Whatever, it's not a Greenland sized island like in that parallel universe. So why the hell not launch some missiles and bomb Honoris, bomb the society…"

The screen turned off as Lysander gave up trying. Frank asked Kevanin, "Second thought, you got more names."

Kevanin chuckled, "Alright, how many?"

"So far… 44… ish?"

"44? The hell you sending us around with?"

"Mr. Flamethrower-hair said these are estimations. Probably only ten people are the actual leaders and the rest are not. Besides, you've killed innocents before, right?"

"Riiiight."

"So, this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Yeah, and they like to track it down to you, right?"

Frank didn't answer until Kevanin asked, "Really?"

Italy responded, "Sorry, Luke's not here."

And shut the phone.

(At the Ecruteak Temple)

Early that day, there was an entire council, ordered by Arceus himself, to have several, if not all or most, of the legendaries get sent into this tournament. Reason, they are aware of the Mewthree and the Team Domination plan to unleash it.

While many legendaries said they have better things to do, a few did volunteer for the event and gladly accepted the idea.

Now, three legendaries were outside of their temple, next to or in the pool. These three were Ho-oh, Suicune, and Lugia. The three were debating a little on the whole event as they wondered if any other would come. Lugia had it begin, "Despite the talk, there are a couple legendaries joining the event besides us."

Suicune agreed, "I'd assume some would. Any idea?"

"Reshiram and Zekrom were planning to come, and there was a possibility of Celebi."

Ho-oh included, "Not to mention that Mew will join us."

"And your brothers Suicune."

Suicune grinned, "Anything about Kyogre, Groudon…"

"No, they decided to remain put along with Mewtwo and Deoxys."

"What about the Kalos…"

"They are remaining in thought of it."

"Hopefully they do agree."

"Depends on who, but they'll think of an answer soon."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's a lot of hitman-planning.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20:

It was early morning in the city, with Frank waking up in his apartment. He got out of bed, out of his room, and into the kitchen to cook breakfast. After he made his three eggs, grabbed some bread and coffee, he sat down to eat, only for his phone to ring. He mumbled, "Don't tell me it's Kevanin."

He flipped it as the title read Lysandick. He whined and picked it up, "Yes?"

' _Alright, I have an easy target for you_.'

"Before anything like that gets talked about, I wanna get to the lab first. I'm right now eating breakfast in my undies."

' _Well hurry up_.'

He closed the phone and proceeded to eat.

(An hour later)

Frank was now in the lab and at his computer in the back room, and his day was ready to commence as he opened the screen with Lysander's face appearing as he asked, "Now then, shall we begin?"

Frank nodded, "Ok, so what the hell do you want this time?"

"Me? I simply have more names to give."

"I thought you…"

"Well, we got more."

"Cool, but before you decide to send me these targets, let me explain the names you gave me: This Sindbad Gaunt…"

Lysander corrected, "Glaunt, you dick."

"He's not much of a problem, in fact it should be an easy swoop. This woman named Violin Mozart…"

"Dumbass, its Viola Moulinsart!"

"Whatever, she's dead already."

"Wait, she is?"

"Yeah, long story somewhat short, Edward was in a bar, don't ask, him and this woman got drunk and he took her out and stabbed her in the head and disposed the naked corpse in a treatment pond. I don't know, don't care, one less problem."

Lysander sighed and continued, "What else?"

Frank looked over, "Here are the names I can sort of correlate since I've only watched seasons 13 and 15 of XYZ, um… this Yvonne bitch. Who's she?"

"Well, who the hell do you think correlates?"

"Sister?"

"Mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes, mother."

"Fine, I need a missile to shoot down to Kanto. Next, who the hell is this Gurkin guy?"

"He's the main target."

"Alright, where the hell does he live?"

"Like I know."

"You do? Or were you meaning to put a question mark at the end?"

"The latter."

Frank nodded and said, "Ok. And the list is full of names I never heard of nor care about, so might as well tell me who's next."

Lysander nodded, "Alright, now you are aware of the missing disappearance of Meyer Limon, correct?"

"Um… Limon is that beta male at the tower, but what Limon was a mayor?"

"Meyer, not mayor."

"Oh, like Oscar Meyer, ok, ok. Um, explain a little."

Lysander explained, "Basically, he was killed several years back under unknown circumstances and then we found out, only a few days ago and confirmed it last night, that his son, Clement Limon, is part of this society."

Frank put it together, "Oh, so you want me to kill the shit stain? Easy man, piece of cake."

However, the orange haired man countered, "Actually this is probably the most difficult assassination because he's not a little wimp anymore."

Frank half grinned, "Yeah, but Kevanin and his group can take on a lot'a shit."

"Really? How about a blood thirsty Zoroark with a bad history?"

"Not a bad challenge. Gotta name?"

"Mortem."

Frank's impression went dead as he asked, "Hold it… hold a fucking minute… Chotto fucking matte, you're telling me that the Zoroark… is that?"

"Yes."

Frank asked, "And you're telling me next that the pseudo-Jewish blonde beta bitch is an assassin by any chance?"

Lysander said, "Well, if you want it called like that…"

Italy was cringing as his past was catching up, then he walked to the back of the room and talked to himself, "Oh great, that universe is coming to bite my ass again. Ok, calm down, maybe I can still afford to get this done right."

He yelled over, "I want two missiles now!"

Lysander said from the screen, "Two only."

Frank went back to himself, "Ok, one to the mother in Kanto, another into the tower, blame it on… um… Aqua, yeah Aqua…"

He screamed over, "Label one as Aqua!"

The man agreed, yet was confused, "Um, alright."

Back to himself, "Ok, and then what, then what… um…. Come on, come on, make it crazy… oh! I also want a couple bombs ready and maps… and addresses with known locations."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"It's called a bomb run. And before you do end the call, I need to plan it out a little more. Can't walk on into the tower and pull out a Deagle. Probably could do the shooting out tomorrow once I got all the nitty gritty bits."

"Good, because now I have to leave."

"Why? Kanto sucks?"

"I'm back in Kalos you idiot."

"Oh, back to Kanto?"

"No, I'm visiting… a relative."

"Good to hear; some advice, don't care for them unless they're your kids or wife."

"Nice… advice."

(To Yugo)

His morning was going great… well… Jesse implemented a mind check on Yugo to make sure he was having any hypnotization tricks stuck in his head and Reeka got easily busted by Eriktar. Once Jesse entered the field with Yugo following, three cracks in the air was heard. Those were whip cracks. Yugo was getting worried, "Uh, did I miss something?"

Jesse blinked, "I'm thinking your Riolu did the whole hypnotist stunt."

"Why?"

"Well, besides the fact you're a push over…"

Yugo crossed his arms. "You probably share the same bag or some shit like that and she was able to put something in that head. But now, I'll just leave it at that and discuss it with Eriktar later."

She then took a short pole and swung it, not actually hitting Yugo but nudging to basically block. She knew he could fight and he no longer was a wimp, but he now had to work on other means of defense and attack. The pole hit his arm as he blocked, then he asked, "I have a question."

She then swung to have Yugo block above his head, "Yes?"

The stick to the side, blocked, "Are you and Eriktar going to participate in the tournament?"

The other side, "Probably not."

"How come?"

The stick swiftly went around, barely getting blocked, "Why the hell should I waste my time and money only to wind up losing and having Eriktar get injured. Bad enough he gets close to death in those illegal tournaments, a legal one could have your grandfather pulverize Eriktar into a fine dust."

Yugo blocked another incoming strike, "I understand, you care for him and he does for you, I think. I was just asking because he's literally at the level of grandpa's Pokémon, my own damn family…"

Jesse struck his leg, causing him to grasp it, "Well, unlike your Pokémon family, I'm not crazy enough to put Eriktar through that."

"Yet you're…"

"He wanted it."

Jesse said, only to continue the training with one last pole strike against the blocking arm. Yugo asked, "He wanted it?"

She put the pole back and explained, "Eriktar actually agreed to the whole tournament idea as he originally fought in an actual tournament several years ago. However, his former owner threw him out after getting a measly 5th place. Eriktar then trained himself and get several problems during those times… and then when we met he wasn't trustful to me as I was to him.

"Of course, I took him as my Pokémon since I lost my mine again to Giovanni after getting fired. Once we finally got onto a similar track… he wanted to go into these illegal tournaments because he had no better choice."

She sighed, "The competition has gotten harder and harder, but so has Eriktar as he can't be beaten by several standards. There was even once that Eriktar…", she smiled, "Actually beat Italy's Blaziken."

Yugo was surprised, "Really?! Damn, Grandpa Bender hasn't lost to a Lucario before."

The topic changed with a surprise punch, which was blocked, "Hold on, you're telling me that the Blaziken was your grandfather?"

Yugo kinda blushed, "Yeah… everybody Prof. Grandpa uses to fight is basically my family in some way."

The training continued with Yugo missing a few, but blocking very well. Once midday came about, Jesse said, "Now, due to the whole event of yesterday… I've decided this overnight with Eriktar, and told you yesterday, that you'll be sent off at midday since you're not as needing as your Riolu."

Yugo nodded, "Thanks, I'll use the time well."

He then ran off to the tent as Jesse sighed again, "Hopefully not time to jerk off."

Anyway, back to Yugo, he got to the tent and…

"Oh fuck…"

The car from before was there as Judas had a gun pointed at his head, two guys holding Rebecca against the car and then… wait…

Yugo called, "Kevanin?"

The fourth head moved up and behind, "Yugo?"

The other three guys looked around to see Yugo there, only he went to Kevanin as the Greninja smiled, then chuckled, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the delusional cousin. What's shaking?"

Yugo replied, "Me? Nothing. The only shaking is what your friends are doing to my friends."

"Oh, I see. Alright, it's fine."

One whined, "I just got this guy under control."

He pulled the gun away as the other two let go of Rebecca. She went over to Judas as Kevanin said, "Now, obviously you're wondering why we're here?"

Yugo answered, "I'm gonna guess, grandpa told you to blow the Sycamore's heads off, right?"

"Mmm… not their heads exactly, but the topic is correct."

"Reason would be?"

"Simple assassination."

"For what reason?"

He chuckled, "That you'll need to get from grandpa himself. The gang is simply doing their job."

Yugo looked at the three black guys and nodded, "Yeah, I see."

He then asked, "And the reason you're here is because?"

Kevanin looked innocent, "Well…"

Then the three guys came around him as Kevanin said, "Think of it as a trip."

Yugo felt nervous from the space getting enclosed by the thugs and pistols, "Wait, you're not going to… mug me right?"

"Mug you? No, no, no, I'm not that nice. You're getting dragged to Chicago."

"WHAT?!"

The door opened and he got pushed with one guy going around and thus Yugo got kidnapped. The car drove off with the five in it and disappeared after driving only fifty somewhat feet. Rebecca stood there and asked, "So… what can we do now?"

Judas replied, "I don't know, but you can do is stop clinging to my arm."

Rebecca looked down and saw her holding Judas's arm, then let go in slight embarrassment.

The rest of the day was spent mostly on training Yugo's other Pokémon and the occasional fuck up. And the Yugo-less time ended when the car came back and he was literally booted out into the dry, dead grassy plain. The car drove off as Yugo mumbled, "I'm never going there again."

He got up and already Rebecca and Judas were in front of him. Yugo asked, "Don't tell me you stood there the whole damn time."

Judas smartassed, "No, we did not. Where the hell were you?"

"Stuck in where my cousin lives."

Rebecca asked, "Cousin?"

"The one that kills like nuts?"

Reeka appeared, looking worn out and pissed. Yugo nodded, "Yes Reeka, that's him."

Judas asked, "Why the hell does he have a gang?"

"Actually Austin runs the gang, Kevanin likes to pretend he runs the damn setup up. Now, I'm going to bed, Rebecca, I need you to suck me off and Reeka, you'll be my body pillow. Fuck all of you, goodnight."

And Yugo gave everyone the finger and went to bed, slamming face first into the pillow. Nobody knew what just happened and went to their places…

"Um, Judas."

Judas turned to see Rebecca as she sighed heavily and then sternly asked, "Look, I understand that you like your privacy but… I liked it better that everyone was in the same space. This isn't too much choice, so all I ask from you is simply this: either I'm going with you, or you're getting dragged into the tent, what will it be?"

Judas was downright pissed and said, "And who the hell gave ye a right, woman?"

She kicked his head, knocking him out, then dragged him into the tent mumbling, "The least you could've said was a fucking no? No need to insult."

And they proceeded to sleep.

(In Kanto)

The GT is becoming more and more lucrative with all the trainers wanting to compete. The whole system to enter isn't too complex, it worked by having the trainers get the badges, compete in the now monthly tournaments, and the winner is able to enter the GT.

At the water gym, there was a gym leader, being Misty Waterflower, as she took out another wimpy trainer. Once it was over, she had to close up before another five entered. As quickly as she did, she got the sign, closed up and wiped her head in exhaustion. She then said, "All this over a tournament. At least it makes some decent cash."

"Don't let it take over."

The older voice came as Misty looked behind and asked in surprise, "Ms. Ketchum?"

Yes, it was her. Delia actually worked more with Brock than Misty, but how did she enter? Anyway, Misty asked, "What are you doing here? And, how did you get in?"

She answered, "Mimey of course. I was going to ask how it was coming along because Brock was taking heavy hits."

"How heavy?"

"Well… heavy. Hopefully, you're going to get ready for that tournament."

Misty nodded as they had their own plan, "Don't worry, I will."

"And even if you don't win, we're going to stop that bastard once and for all."

Misty smiled, "Don't worry Ms. Ketchum, I'll take him out."

Delia did curve, "Well, don't sound like we're planning to kill him. Just take him out as knock him out and… I don't know, maybe contact police. But we'll get him, that's the point."

(To Kalos)

You fucking wish ya old hag. As she was dreaming high, Frank was looking over the final information for tomorrow's assassination trip as the gangster group was also in the room. Frank showed on a chalkboard, "Ok, so the bastard is usually up here and, Jerome…"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"You remember that scary looking clement, right?"

"Uh…"

"The one that the scanner was switching between Pokés with?"

"Oh, OH, ok, ok, yeah."

"Alright, so you know what he's like, so you explain to them the precaution. The tower isn't really that secure in terms of actual cameras or whatnot, but this blonde dipshit has a murderous Zoroark running amuck in there so stay alive for the sake that I don't want to rewrite anything. Finally, I need both the Zoroark and the blonde dead."

Austin jumped up, "Hold on, you just said to avoid it and now you say kill it?"

"Well, I never said to avoid it, I said to avoid getting killed."

Kevanin asked, "And what will we get for this?"

"2 million in the account. Deal?"

The group looked skeptic as Austin suggested, "Alright, we'll do it on our own little condition."

"Fine, what that be?"

"We take your son along."

Frank was a bit nervous and said, "Alright, I'll hopefully arrange something with Edward. So, we agree?"

Everyone nodded. "Good, you can stay for the night, goodnight."

He walked out the door as then he thought, ' _So… what to do, what to do, have dinner, play some Minecraft, scream at my country getting fucked up by President Cortez, and end it on a happy note of fucking Midori._ '

' _Oh really?_ '

Midori appeared with a mischievous smile on her face as Frank just realized he said that. She then put a finger to his chin, "Still a naughty boy, hmm?"

Frank snickered, "Only to you. Better than to every girl."

"True, but why do all that… when we can go straight to it?"

Frank nodded and kissed her, only for her to kiss back and the two to make out behind the counter.

* * *

Rate and Review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Credits to Xbyt92. Kinda an old update for another story; the lemon collection broke 30k on 2/27/2018. Also, due to slight alterations to story writing, I'll be pausing the lemon collection and the Minecraft encyclopedia until I feel like continuing it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21:

It was very early in the morning in Kalos, but instead of Yugo's tent, it was the Luminose Tower. The tower was dark and empty, but only a few minutes later did a noise creek. Kevanin's little gang entered into the place, locked and loaded, trying to figure out where Clement and Mortem were. Kevanin did a psychic sweep and whispered, "Alright, they're on the higher floors. Let's go."

He proceeded to climb up the wall as the three black guys were stuck taking the stairs. As they walked, Jerome asked, "So, do you think we'll get shot today?"

Austin replied, "If we do, that oversized frog is getting booted."

"Hey, he's the only reason we can make money besides robbing banks and other gangs. I fact I'd rather be kept as a hitman because at least we don't seem to be running low on targets."

They tiptoed up the stairway while Kevanin was already at the floor he needed. He hopped over the rail and walked down the hall, looking thoroughly though the rooms to sense… there they are. He stopped at one room where he found the Zoroark and Clement. He opened the door and saw the two in the same bed, but he made sure they weren't facing him.

Once his little prep work was finished, he silently made his way in and pulled his gun up. Sight on Clement, he put the finger into the trigger… but didn't fire. He made a devious smile, spun around and shot the wall, only for it to warp and a Zoroark to come out, being Mortem. He was shot in the arm, howling out of pain, but lucky for him that Clement woke up from both sounds. He jumped out of bed with what appeared to be long sharp nails, but Kevanin teleported off before he got stabbed.

The three guys heard the shot and ran up, carrying whatever autos and semis they had, even a grenade. When they got to the floor, Kevanin was ready, signaling them to open fire when they come out.

Inside the room, Clement asked him, "Mortem, you ok?"

Mortem smiled, "I'm fine Mariach, just a shot arm."

"I don't think we can get them out, or take them out."

He just chuckled, "Oh don't worry, yesterday after the Sycamores getting shot I called some of the guards to help escort us safety out until everything settles down. But I guess we'll have them ratted out instead."

Back to the gang, they slowly moved to the room, but then Kevanin stopped. There were other people entering the building and there were a few of them… armed as well. Kevanin looked down and saw several people walking to the stairway and elevator as Kevanin told the guys, "We're either fucked, dead, or screwed."

Jake asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we know we got 'dem in 'dat room, now you say we got more of 'dem?"

"Damn right."

Austin muttered, "Shit we're dead."

Then the elevator dinging as three guards came out with an Excadrill, only for the leading one to yell, "Hey, who the hell are…"

Before he could finish, Kevanin shot him in the head, followed by the other two to pull their pistols and fire. Then automatic bullet spray came flying out as Jake and Austin fired their guns, followed by Kevanin and Jerome's dual pistol barrage.

Clement got out of the room and looked to both sides not focusing… he ducked back as Kevanin almost shot the his face off. The fight got more and more as Kevanin now acted as a bullet shield, creating a weak shield around them so the bullets bounce off. Once they ran out of course, Jerome popped off all the safety triggers and held the grenade for a moment… then he yelled, "JUMP!"

They did so as Austin yelled, "Let Kevanin do it!"

Jerome tossed the grenade over as it was almost ready to blow. Kevanin teleported the explosive over to the shooters, and…

The grenade exploded, blasting all the shooting guards killing some, throwing one off flying on down, and as that happened the gang was already at the floor of the gym. Jerome looked up as the explosion happened, "Damn… that God you can teleport otherwise…"

A loud splat was heard, being that falling guard, only for Jerome to continue, "We'd be that."

Austin ordered, "Check if anyone lived through that."

Kevanin did so and he shook his head, "No, but now we'll be on the news."

"And who gives a shit? We make the news in Chicago every other day."

They argued and teleported out back to their place, leaving a lot of bodies and blood left in the tower.

(To Yugo)

His morning was off to a better start than his cousin's. Instead of a few head punches and his balls screaming in pain, Jesse was actually giving him a study of mega evolution. All of his Pokémon, except Elene, was able to mega-evolve and at some point he actually needed to get them evolved.

She began, "Now, obviously I should start with the basics before anything gets done."

She pulled up her left wrist and asked, "I'm assuming you know the whole evolving gem, right?"

Yugo nodded, "Yes."

"Good, that saves me a speech. Now, the basics of the gem and its function I'm not going to say and the history is way beyond me."

"Same here."

"Now, I'll explain the process of the evolution stages, what to expect and the dos and don'ts. First stage is the actual activation. You know that already."

Yugo nodded, "Yes."

"Second stage is your Pokémon's evolution. Now, there is some chance there will be a mind connection between you and the Pokémon, but no guarantee."

"Well, if it's already a…"

"I meant for the non-telepathic ones."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, there isn't any concerns you should worry about when this happens, but I've heard stories about Pokémon… going slightly rogue."

Yugo asked, "How rogue?"

"Rogue enough where they go and kill their trainer. A lot of times they can be easily captured and have whatever punishment inflicted because when these Pokémon do kill them, they oddly enough retain the mega evolution."

"I thought that it'd kill both of them?"

"Well, you're thought it wrong. Those little evolutions, like that twerp, are few and far between and if you do meet one, you're wasting your time because it isn't really that interesting. Anyway, for those types of bonds you need to understand that there has to be something to even connect two of them to do so."

"Like?"

"I don't know! They're trying to synthesize evolution gems so every Pokémon can mega evolve. Insanity it seems to plead!"

Yugo asked, "Hold on, I know grandpa was making artificial stuff but it's now all the rage?"

Jesse explained, "Look, for years they tried to synthesize just about everything. Evolving stones, those new Z-crystal things, and evolving gems are just the surface and they've even tried to synthesize Pokémon *we've seen the end result of that*."

"Ok, so what should I actually about the stones?"

"Basically, you need a bond first and that bond has to be created by a connection. Now, seeing as you're new and have no connection to virtually any of your Pokémon, the chances of you getting even one of their mega evolutions is like me getting back into Rocket, zero!"

Yugo shrugged, "Guess that's a good analogy."

"Yes, and now that I'm wasting the morning away. I'll just give a demonstration. Eriktar?"

The Lucario nodded and stood as if he was ready to fight. Jesse pulled her wrist up and slammed the opposite hand down, causing the glow to engulf Eriktar, only for him to become a Mega Lucario. She finished, "And that's basically it."

Yugo asked, "Ok… and how do you turn it off?"

"That… varies from person to person and even Pokémon to Pokémon."

"But can't the Pokémon be able to go against the trainer?"

"Technically it can depending on how lax the trainer is."

"Lax?"

"If a mega evolution bond is weak enough, the Pokémon can evolve itself. If it's strong, and a plus being trustful enough, then it requires both the trainer and Pokémon. Oh, and just in case you think that you want to be a lazy prick, you can optionally have your Pokémon mega evolve itself, but that takes a lot of energy to do."

Yugo nodded, but was a bit confused, but the confusion dispersed as Rebecca came running toward them. Jesse scolded, "It's not the goddamn afternoon yet!"

Rebecca told them, "Yeah, but you gotta hear this; the tower just got shot up this morning."

Yugo whined, "Oh great, now what the hell did grandpa want Kevanin to do?"

Jesse asked, "Any chance that one of your relatives wants his head?"

"Yeeeaaaah, no way in hell with what he bribes Kevanin with. That and who wants to kill him? He's got too much money under his belt. Well, thanks for the news cast Rebecca. How's Judas doing?"

Rebecca nervously smiled, "Uhh…."

(With Judas)

"AAAAHHHHH!"

He was getting pulped by Yugo's Pokémon as he can't exactly hold off all the attacks like Eriktar. He's alive, don't worry, but with the rate of constant injuries, he's not going to be in good condition.

(Back to the field)

"Well, he's doing ok."

Yugo asked, "You sure?"

"Well, he's alive."

"Ok, I'll take that."

She ran off back as then a surprise punch came from behind and Jesse resumed her training with Yugo. Noon did arrive quickly and Yugo and Reeka ate, with Yugo leaving for the rest of the day. The only issue he had to face was that when he got back…

"NYAAAAH!"

A fur ball flashed before him as he got knocked over onto the ground. When he opened his eyes he was facing Ghezirha on top of him. She was actually surprise how close she was to him, but Yugo asked, "Could you get off please?"

She blinked then stuttered, "O-oh, y-yes, sorry."

She got off slowly and went to the side as Yugo sighed, "It's alright, just an accident."

She then said, "W-well, there's another reason."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Um, your friend Judas is… kinda… violent."

"So am I, what's the difference?"

"Um…"

"I'd better see this."

He got up and was led by Ghezirha, only to see the mayhem that Judas was causing. It wasn't as bad as Yugo, but the fighting was pretty rough. Judas was in his nightmare form, trying to take on Elene. But she was currently messing with him by teleporting about, driving the Irish guy insane. Judas yelled, "STAY IN ONE PLACE YOU FENNIKEN BITCH!"

Elene was actually enjoying the taunting as Judas threw a leaf blade, then a solar beam, and then a leaf tornado…

Elene got hit by Ghezirha's dark claw, ordered by Yugo, and then Judas threw Elene into the air, only for Jacques to go running, attempting to catch her, "I GOT YOU, I GOT YOU, I GOT…"

She landed on him, only for him to wheeze out, "You~"

Judas returned to normal, only for Yugo to throw his clothes to him, "Really man? Can't you keep your clothes on?"

Judas took them and began putting them on, "Well, either I tear them' in the process like the Hulk, or I strip naked and fight. Which would you choose?"

"Well, if I were a priest's son who matches a stereotype, sure whatever."

Yugo helped along in training the Pokémon until the end of the day arrived, marked by the evening coming over. Reeka came back, looking like her pissed off self as usual, and came back to find Yugo shooting off embers for the Pokémon to dodge. Everyone got reorganized, put into their balls, but when Yugo tried with Ghezirha, she refused, "I-I want to stay out tonight."

Yugo agreed and let her stay out. The three went into the tent, and Rebecca convinced Judas "nicely" to stay for tonight, thus concluding where everyone is now asleep. But not exactly everyone.

Ghezirha stuck her head in the tent to see everyone asleep, so she snuck in and went over to Yugo. He was such a nice person to her and actually cared for her, and there wasn't a way to pay the thanks back. She went up to his face and looked at it, wondering if…

She stopped herself, she can't have feelings for him. No, no, she can't. She ran out of the tent and into the nearby woods where she'd sleep for the night until day.

(At Italy's lab)

Frank was now in stress and looking like a bigger dick than he already was. The tower attempt failed, the news media, with the "help" of Payne, is pointing it to him, and now he had a bigger target put on his back. He went to his computer and dialed up Lysander for info. Not names, places.

The signal took a few minutes, but Lysander appeared on screen in a rather pleasant mood, "Ah, Italy, what seems to be the trouble?"

Frank told him, "I need places now, not names."

"Well, what a coincidence. I was going to tell you where these Society leaders are visiting and let me say this, I'm very sure you'll love the area."

"Who cares, where is it?"

"Well, I'll send the location of these leaders, but you'll only get a chance every Sunday they meet there and this information cannot be said to anyone."

Frank nodded, "Alright, if you say so."

(At the tower)

Clement and Mortem were still recovering from this morning's little shootout. All the guards were killed and Mortem had his arm in a cast. He told Clement, "We can't stay here Maraich, if that happens a second time I'm not going to get out and I'm sure you'll barely escape. We need a plan."

Clement calmed him down, "Mortem, it's alright. We know who they are and know that they'll come by night or in the morning. Besides, the police are now on high alert if anything like this happens again."

"That's what happened to the Sycamores, they wound up dead, we might be next."

Clement nodded sadly, "Right, but we can't just move to a random location."

"Why do that?"

A voice said. Both of them looked over to a shadowy figure walking toward them. He asked again, "Why are you so worried about a few pricks running around scaring everyone? I can offer you some safety."

Clement asked, "Where?"

The figure chuckled, "Oh, in my hometown."

Mortem asked, "And you are?"

A smile of pointed teeth appeared, "The name… is Wafu."

(In Johto)

The Team Honoris Leader was meeting with Gizel, as her entire documentation of what has been going on for the past year has led to some significant findings. During the documentation finalization, she was asked by the leader himself, "Have you found who committed those murders in Kalos? Everyone has been talking about it very much."

Gizel shook her head, "Everyone has pointed it to Prof. Italy, nobody else."

"Well, it seems we got transmissions that show it was planned by him. But don't worry, that tournament will be the end of him and soon we shall further remove Flare, Rocket, and get rid of the Mewthree project. Speaking of which, what is the current update with it?"

"Supposedly it's still in its lab."

"Hmm, probably some sneaky move. Keep on top of it and alert me if anything happens."

"Yes sir."

She bowed and left without another word as the leader sighed, having to plan this out for future events.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Credits to Xbyt92 for the end portion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 22:

Morning time arrived with the sun barely peaking over, but the morning was much colder than before and there was even a bit of snowfall. Yugo stretched himself out, slipped out of the bag, and picked up Reeka for the next session of insanity.

At the ground, there was nobody to be found, except for a Caterpie crawling by. Yugo sat down on a rock as Reeka yawned, then looked about as she rubbed her eye, "Already?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, hopefully they show up and don't leave us here to freeze."

Problem, they didn't show up for another hour. And by then, it was only Eriktar as he came and told them, "Train is off for today."

Yugo and Reeka looked at him in confusion as the trainer asked, "What?"

"She caught a cold, she's unable to do any training."

"C'mon, we've being freezing our asses off for who knows how long!"

"And I'm telling you whiny shits that she's unable to train you!"

He left, stomping off as Yugo sighed, "Well, back to the tent."

He got up and walked toward the tent as Reeka followed behind. He was mumbling the whole way there about how they sat there all for nothing and could've done better things than simply sit there and play "be patient". Once they got to the tent, Yugo said, "Well, since nobody is training today, I might as well train you."

Reeka crossed her arms, "Don't you always fail?"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp and neither are you. Now, I'm going to have you try to hit me."

He got in stance as Reeka blinked then charged at him, full force punch in motion. He blocked it and flung her off, but she caught herself and pushed back against the dirt. She powered an aura sphere and threw it, only for Yugo to dodge and barely dodge the second one. Yugo tried his own psychic to block, but Reeka used a pulse and blasted it right through.

Yugo sent several pulses and they all were dodged or deflected by Reeka. Yugo was surprised on how well she got, and he was about to show…

She tried to kick him, but he blocked the blow, then she used a karate chop, it got blocked she tried several physical attacks, but they all got blocked off. She charged once more, ramming into Yugo causing him to fall down. She jumped up and attempted to land on him, but he used both feet and launched her backwards, landing back first onto the ground. On the ground, she just crossed her arms at her fail.

Yugo chuckled as he got up, "C'mon Reeka, you dodged and fought the opposite of what I do. Don't expect to win."

Reeka mumbled, "I never win."

"Oh come on, you'll win. Just not at the moment."

She sat up, "I can't win; that Lucario kicked my butt every time!"

Yugo asked, "Do you know why?"

"Because I suck."

"Because he has been doing it for years and has all the moves, types, knowledge, and whatever else to be able to kick your butt… and everyone else's butt."

She stuck her nose up and turned around as Yugo shook his head. Then voice appeared, "Yugo?"

He got jump scared, then looked to see Ghezirha next to him. He sighed in relief, then asked, "Hey Ghezirha, what's up?"

"Um, I don't know what is up. I was going to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Is it alright if you could train me a bit? Please?"

"Sure, seems fine. Also, were is everyone else?"

"Um, they went… over there."

She pointed her foot somewhere in the woods as Yugo sighed, "Great, ok, fine. Reeka, you can go to them as I'm going to train Ghezirha a little."

Reeka looked to her and growled a bit, then walked off to where the others were. Yugo smiled down at Ghezirha, "Alright then, let's begin the training."

Ghezirha smiled herself as the two then walked the opposite way and to Jesse's training field. There, Yugo had Ghezirha on one end as he stood at the opposite end. Fists armed, skill firing, Yugo yelled, "Fight me!"

Ghezirha, without hesitation, charged at a quick speed, bashing Yugo onto the ground. He was not expecting that kind of attack, then Ghezirha stopped and ask worryingly, "Are you ok?"

Yugo jumped up and tackled Ghezirha into the dirt, "Ok enough to take you down!"

She used a dark claw and scraped him off, Yugo tried a psychic, but it was blown off by another one of Ghezirha's quick attacks. Yugo tried to get a grip on her speed, but she was moving around too much and too fast making him almost lose track of…

She plowed into him and threw him on the ground, only smiling with a play voice, "I won!"

Yugo laughed, "Well, I guess your speed is definitely something I did not expect."

"Uh, w-well, it was kinda from all of Judas's attacks."

"Well, with the way he fights maybe is should him as a speed trainer."

"Yeah but… I was hoping I could have you train me since… you're not around anymore."

"Well, after another half a month, I'll be back to actually train my Pokémon, just not at the moment. Now, let's get back to training."

There was much afterwards because when lunch time came around, Yugo realized that there wasn't any more free lunch. So, he had to go back to the camp and then head into town to buy food. The walk back to camp was luckily quick, and when Yugo got there, he saw Judas and Rebecca carrying a few bags to the tent.

He went up to them and asked, "Hey guys please tell me its food."

Judas answered, "Well, if it was a box of dynamite that would work as well. Aren't you supposed to be training today er something?"

"Yeah, she's sick today and her Lucario told us kindly to fuck off. So, what's the food?"

"Take out."

"Take out?! Hopefully it's all our betting money."

"It's the only fucking money I could use because somebody blocked me out of that account."

"I know who though. Anyway, alright fine, and… *lookjs in one bag* the fuck is this?"

He pulled out a wine bottle as Judas began to turn red. "Judas, what the hell, are you seriously wasting our money on wine?"

Rebecca crossed her arms, "Why do you think I now go with him so he doesn't clean out the whole wine isle?"

"Maybe that's why I only see one bottle. Also, aren't you the same age as me?"

Judas answered, "Yes, but we don't look like fuckin' eight ye'r olds."

"Mhm, but we…"

Rebecca barged in, "Boys, can we just eat and do something a bit better?"

They stopped their childish argument and nodded, "Alright."

"Good, because I'm hungry, I'm sure you're also hungry, and you got Pokémon to feed."

They looked over to see Keir, Reeka, Ghezirha, Elene, and Jacques as they were waiting for their food. Yugo sighed, "I say it's a good idea you go with Judas."

He yelled, "HEY!"

Time skip, they opened the bags and passed everyone Pidgey wings and vegetables for Jacques. As Yugo watched everyone eat, he told the other two, "Ya know, aside from Jacques, all my Pokémon are basically canine."

Judas asked him, "Why, something wrong with it?"

"No, I'm just surprised on who I got. Next one, if it keeps up, will be either a Growlithe or a Zorua."

"Oh sure, why not go with a fucking legendary?"

"You wish."

After lunch, they attempted to train the Pokémon once again, this time Yugo took Elene and Keir. With the two fire types, Yugo should have some idea on how to get them in working order. Once in the area, he told the two, "Now, let's get this show on the roll. Dodge!"

He threw a couple embers, only the retaliation was a huge firewall from Elene and a quick dodge from Keir with his own embers flying toward Yugo. Yugo simply screamed, "SHIT!"

He ran from the wall and used a psychic to throw Keir into Elene, then He attempted an ember bombardment, but Elene used psychic and launched Yugo straight into a tree, crashing through a few branches. When he stopped, he looked in front of him and saw a fletchling, who then pecked at his head, making him slip off and crash onto the floor back first.

Yugo groaned in pain as Elene and Keir looked over with Elene asking, "Um, you're ok, right?"

Yugo answered, "I think I'll need to get a healing Pokémon because this is ridiculous."

He got up and told the two, "Ok, seeing as that went… crap, let's move on to the part… where we go back to the tent."

He led the two back to the tent, trudging in the slush of dirt and melted snow. At the tent, he saw a sort of new problem… Team Flare. He sighed, "Oh great, did grandpa want Judas executed?"

He ran over there and the two grunts looked at the incoming guy…

"Hey asshole, who the hell are you?"

Yugo responded, "I'm the guy running here to ask, the fuck going on?!"

"Stealing Pokémon, what else would we be doing?"

"Getting life."

"HA, we got none except this one."

"That shittyly rhymed."

"Hey, that was a good one!"

"But you're none."

"Why you little!"

As they were arguing, Judas and Rebecca watched the mess with Reeka standing in-between them. She asked, "Can I beat one of them up?"

Judas told her, "I'll deal with it."

And pulled out his chained bayonet. Rebecca touched his shoulder, "Maybe I should handle it so you don't kill someone and make it worse."

"Who said I was actually going to use the blade."

He grasped the blade and flung out the chain part, which roped around the second grunt's neck and dragged him to the ground. Then Rebecca jumped into it, "Hey! How about you pick on someone your own strength?"

The guards looked over as the first one laughed, "You? I got an Exadrill evolved this morning who can drill your ass in two ways, one being the more painful one!"

Rebecca smirked, "Really?"

The guard further tattled, "Yeah, what do you got?"

She cracked her neck and then kicked the tree next to her, splitting it down the middle. Yugo screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

The guards were scared themselves as the first one said, "The kid's right! Hey, I heard a Pokémon center was down the road, let's go rob it!"

The second jumped, "Yeah, let's go there and possible rape someone there!"

"Why would do that?"

"Because it's better than that crazy bitch, let's go!"

They ran off away from the group as Rebecca had a proud smile on, except Judas told her, "Keep that smile on for too long and I'll pound you in the dirt."

Rebecca asked, "Oh, someone's jealous?"

Judas stuck a blade to her throat, "If ya really want to see what I can do, you'd be in the hospital."

The day ended with more training and once the evening set in, everyone went to the tent to sleep. Yugo was tired, Judas was just dragged in, and the girls were tired themselves. The Pokémon were put away, everyone got into the bags, and went to sleep.

Outside coming into the tent, Ghezirha popped her head in. She wanted to stay out again because she didn't like the ball, but she also had another reason. She went up to Yugo again and was still debating on it. She seen how humans act and if she remembered correctly…

She carefully, quietly, and gently kissed Yugo on the lips as her way of saying how a good of a trainer he was to her. There were no words she could've said to say that, but this was enough. Then she quickly broke it and left as she just did something she didn't know if it could get her in trouble or not. She ran out of the tent, but unknown to her was that Reeka saw it and was growling a little. She did not want that Absol with Yugo.

(In the Antarctic)

Aside of all the lovey-dovey BS, we now go to Giovanni as he was being led to the Rocket base in the frozen wasteland. The guards led him in as Director Röthke went up and shook Giovanni's man. The leader greeted, "Director Röthke."

Röthke nodded, "Mr. Giovanni."

"Supposedly the Mewthree project is a success and it has not attempted to kill you?"

"Oh no, the project haz done that only once, failed a couple times, and iz now finished."

"Good, because I was beginning to plan your execution if it failed."

The director stuttered, "O-oh, I z-zee, well, no need for that, we even have him in the main room."

Giovanni nodded, "Alright then, let's see him."

The walk through the base was halted once they got to the meeting room, which inside was a six foot looking figure at the end. It looked similar to the Mewtwo, but it was a darker color, no neck pipe, and strangely, it had an extra feature similar to the Darkrai's hair, but it was shaped as human hair. They entered the room and the Mewthree looked up to see the three men enter.

Giovanni asked, "Alright, it's shorter and have different features. Hopefully it's more mentally and emotionally stable?"

Röthke said, "Well, if you mean by not going on a rampage killing everyone in its way, then yes, we've succeeded in that."

"And how did you?"

"Um… we added another type of DNA."

"What? Medicham DNA?"

"Uh… no."

Giovanni got impatient, "Tell me what the hell you did."

"We put in… human DNA."

"HUMAN DNA?!"

He screamed at Röthke as he defended, "It was the only thing that worked!"

"And better explain why!"

"The human DNA is like a structuring particle that keepz it working. Straight DNA that haz been altered cannot function properly, henze why the first two Mewtwo'z went ballistic."

"And the last two also went…"

"Yes, zo I thought vy not use other beings for stabilization. It worked… for a bit. Human DNA waz one of the few that has currently seemed to completely create a fully functioning, not a kill no site, being."

"What do you mean one of the few?"

"Well sir, I thought of using Gardevoir DNA for the next one and currently it haz worked in the developing stages."

Giovanni quickly realized something, "Hold on, why the hell are you making more?"

"Um, thought I'd do a 'kill two Pidgeys with one stone' maneuver and create a second Mewthree to see if the Gardevoir DNA works… and create for him to have to be with."

"What sex is it supposed to be?"

"A female, why?"

He pulled on the director's ears and pulled him of the room, then once the door closed he screamed in his ear, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WE DON'T NEED THEM MULTIPLYING!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN CREATING THEM FROM SCRATCH!"

He threw him onto the floor, "Either you make infertile or else I'll fucking kill you by tomorrow!"

Röthke asked, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Fuck no! I'll say it once more: I don't need them popping out babies left and right, causing a whole new population to deal with!"

He then walked away in frustration, leaving the Antarctic and heading back to Kanto.

(In Dahara City)

Clement and Mortem were brought to this house of the creepy Greninja, Wafu, and they were surprised how they didn't end up as corpses, or got brutally beaten or some shit like that. At the entrance, Wafu told them, "Now, everything you heard of me is true, but as long as we simply stick to the same page of that you don't cause any harm to me, my… harem, or betray me in any case, I will not harm you likewise. Now, I won't introduce you to all of my companions and mates today, but if you run into them, well I'm sure you know what to do."

He opened the door and inside it was a pretty big manner of a house. Mortem and Clement were both impressed by the whole setup, only for clement to ask Wafu, "So… how did you get this?"

He answered, "Well, a lot of the money came from weapon dealing. Nothing unconventional, but nothing weak either."

"But, how did…"

"That isn't necessary, point is, I have the money, and I have the relations. But of course, I do want a formal answer for just one thing."

He faced them, "I'm offering you to be part of all this. Will you take it, or will you leave?"

With the last incident of getting nearly killed at the tower, Mortem and Clement unanimously agreed, "We'll take your offer."

"Splendid, you'll enjoy the stay then."

Clement asked, "But I was wondering if you could help us a bit."

Wafu asked, "With what?"

"You see… we accepted your offer on the premise that there was… someone trying to kill us yesterday and…"

"Well, I already know about the event that happened, but… you basically was assassins assassinating assassins?"

"Uh… yes."

Mortem chucked in, "And hopefully bringing their bodies over here."

Wafu nodded, "Agreed only if my own two hired gunmen agree with it. And you know what they look like?"

"Three humans and a Greninja, seemingly with psychic abilities."

"Interesting, but I'll assure you that there is no stopping these two when they get their targets."

(In Geosenge City)

Well, there's some issues going here… family wise. Lysander actually has a kid, an adult daughter, in the city, and he has tried multiple times to convince her to join Flare. Like this round, it has failed, but Lysander decided to go a step further and do a threat on her. That didn't work, and now this was the conversation…

"How about you go back to that wretched place and fuck your boyfriend Giovanni!"

The daughter threw an insult. Lysander countered, "Yes, but if I were gay, then you'd never be born to insult me like that."

"Well, obviously you don't listen to anything I fucking say, I'M NOT JOINING FLARE!"

"C'mon, Flare's going away. Once Giovanni finally removes the Rocket label, we get Team Domination. Would you join at that point?"

"Dad, I can get the authorities on your ass as soon as you refuse to leave the apartment."

"Yes, and I can bring out Gyarados and have him destroy the apartment, so you kinda lost Francine."

"AAAAAAH! Get the fuck out!"

Lysander got pissed, "Look, just because your mother wanted this whole shitfest to happen and take you away does not mean I'm getting beaten like this!"

"You and mom were never even married!"

"Who gives a shit if we did or didn't!?"

She slammed the door, walking out of the room, as Lysander might as well leave the apart…

His phone was ringing, picking it up, "Italy, you better have something good to say because I'm pissed!"

Italy on the other side seethed, "Good, then we're on the same track. Now, I went over the fucking list of names and apparently you thought it was a great idea to do that whole assassination attempt, but now everyone is I'm the guy who did it all because I had Kevanin do it. This Society of yours is a bunch of pricks that caused me more trouble than you, so I think it's time to either give me more cash for getting Kevanin to shoot those shit-for-brains up, or else I'll just leech off of Giovanni."

Lysander yelled, "That Society isn't the problem anymore, it's Team Honoris! We need them killed off before anything else can be done."

"So what the fuck am I going to do with those gangster bastards?! I already bought 13 more kills and I only used seven."

"How many of those names are left?"

"Only a few. I got 12 more to go and that should work. The problem is that they're hard to find and I can't locate them anywhere on the fucking map. And asking person to person to person can get so far until it's like ' _fuck this shit, I'm out'_."

Lysander sighed, "Alright fine. I'm right now trying to get my own problems under control so you got it cut out for you."

"Well what is your problem?"

"I'm trying to get my daughter to…"

He slapped his hand on his mouth as Italy asked, "Daughter? Happy father's day."

The phone hung up as Italy then received another call from Payne. He opened it, then said, "Call me tomorrow; it's the end of the chapter."

And closed the phone again and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 23:

In the Italy's apartment, Frank was sleeping in bed as he was still stressed out from yesterday's insanity. Only then did his phone ring, with the ringtone of monks chanting and then someone's head getting chopped off. It went three times, only the third time Midori raised her arm and hit it on Frank's head. The weak hit was enough for Frank to say, "Too early."

Midori mumbled, "Turn the phone off."

"Wait… let me see…"

He turned over and looked over, still groggy from the rude awaking, at his phone. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Just because I said next chapter did not mean as soon as possible."

He told Midori, "I'm gonna talk to this prick here so… I'll let you sleep in."

She just answered, "Mhmmm…."

And turned over as she listened in on Frank's head. Frank flipped it and asked, "Now what?"

Payne already started it on a sour note, "Ok, what the hell is going on here, hmm? All of a sudden you break out into a murderous dance as you send whoever out to kill random strangers. Well, not 'random' random, but they seem to be famous or totally unrelated and I'm surprised nobody picked your scent up."

"Probably because every time I go to work I overuse the deodorant."

"Don't tell me you're asleep."

"No, in fact I was until you called. And you also knocked my wife out of sleep too."

"Well, tell her I'm sorry."

Frank looked over as she mentally said, ' _Do I really need to say?_ '

Frank nodded, "And this is also the part where I say, the hell is the point of calling me last night and important enough to call me this morning?"

Payne complained, "You keep on causing these fucking problems and I can't seem to get anybody willing to deal with you or take you out!"

"So basically in order to kill me you act like me?"

"As pathetic as it might sound, yes, I did."

"Listen Payne-in-my-ass, there are several things that I'm doing right now, I got a headache from yesterday, my grandson nearly got killed…"

"Who, the one you sent on his little journey?"

"No, no, the first grandson."

"The Greninja one?"

"Yes, him."

"And how did he nearly die?"

Italy made up a story, "Basically, he and his friends went on a shootout against some other group and it wound up as an insane mess."

"Sucks to be him, and speaking of grandkids, with these little killings, don't you think you'd be worried about your own grandkid wandering Kalos?"

"Listen man, Yugo is a little dick training for the tournament, which means there's nothing I should be worried about, you should be worried about, or be wasting my time with. I mean, God, if he needs help he can call me."

"Oh yeah, sure, see that totally happening. Also, I have a 10 o'clock conference with the press on more details on the GT, please don't show up."

"Good, because I'm going to capture the highlights in the evening."

He closed the phone, and slowly got out of bed as Midori asked, "You sure you want to leave?"

He titled his head, "Well… I guess it wouldn't matter… I guess I'll tell Edward I'm lazy today."

A smiled appeared on her face, "Better say you want to have a break."

"Guess that could…"

The phone rang again as Italy mumbled, "Every asshole is calling under the sun *opens the phone* what is it Lysander?"

Lysander told him, "I had three people give a location you might want to consider."

"What? North Korea or Johto?"

"Neither, there's a location in Daraha City were we located the gym leader Clement Limon and one of the Society Leaders."

"My job was to do your job and get people shot dead. Now, I have to call Kevanin and tell him that his next job is in another fucking city. Alright, and please tell me it's easy?"

Lysander lied, "Well… yes it is."

"Alright, then I'll send in Kevanin, now please do not call in the morning."

"Sorry, but unfortunately who said I went with your schedule?"

"This said so."

He hung up and laid in his bed, only to see that Midori was gone, then teleported under the sheets on top of him. She cooed, "So… since you'll be staying in, and it's cold outside, want to do it again?"

His answer was, "As long as we don't have 'nother kid, I don't care how many times."

She then kissed him hard, only for him to kiss back and for them to make out.

(To Yugo)

His morning was off to a better start than his grandfather's. The only downsides were that Jesse was still out sick and the temperature was getting colder and colder. Right now, Yugo had to arrange a plan to get into the Christmas Sensation on the 24th. It was literally two days away and if he missed it, he'd look like a bigger loser than he already was along with his little "I'm sorry for stabbing and beating the shit out you" apology gift.

In the main city, he stopped at a café for breakfast, then went ahead to the lab and there his uncle Edward was at the entrance. The Gallade saw his nephew come by and waved, "Well, if it isn't little Yugo. What's going on this time?"

Yugo, out of breath told him, "I need… to get… Franco…"

"Him? Oh yeah, he's inside talking with Catherine on that whole event. And you on want in?"

"I need to get into the building to watch, not sing."

"Oh, well, you deal with him, I'm just running the shop after dad called saying he's staying home with mom for the day."

"That sounds like his laziness kicking in."

He opened the door as his uncle replied, "Or the cold with stress."

Inside, Yugo looked toward the counter to see his other grandfather Bender at the counter. Only he was more or less relaxing in the chair with his feet on the counter. Yugo asked, "Um, Grandpa?"

Bedner opened an eye, "Ah, Yugo, nice time to drop by… sort of. What'da'ya need?"

"Uh, where Franco is?"

"In the nature room."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

And resumed his "stance". Yugo went down the hall and found Franco talking with both his mother and aunt. Yugo entered the room, with Rose who spotted him first and waved, "Hi Yugo!"

Catherine and Franco looked over as Franco assumed what he wanted and Catherine was neutral party. Yugo waved back, "Hey everyone, sorry for whatever interruption I may have made, I just wanted to ask Franco for…"

Franco cut in, "Let me guess, you on in for free again?"

"Well… with two more coming in."

He groaned as he then said, "Look, there's a back entrance to the building where you can get in. All I can do say is get dressed in some suits and dresses. And please do not cause another problem like last time."

Yugo raised his hands up, "Ok, ok, act more like formal dicks, got it. And, what else happened here?"

"Basically I'm getting Aunt Catherine and Aunt Rose into the whole event in two days."

Yugo asked, "Both? You usually do just Aunt Catherine."

Catherine told them, "Yeah, but who do you think is an understudy or a secondary…"

Rose also put in, "Or a different voice?"

Yugo nodded, "Ok, so basically more girls in the picture, yeah. And what about your mom?"

Franco rubbed behind his neck, "Uh… she sucks in terms of vocals and Payne is nice enough to have right now the Gardevoirs and Gallades sing alongside humans, ok? Besides, nobody wants to see a *bipedal Froakie* singing ' _I'm singing in the rain_ '. It's not… exactly good looking."

"Neither's grandpa's record, but that's another story. Anyway, so behind the building?"

"Yes, behind the building."

"Ok, thanks!"

Yugo ran out of the room and out the door and a long trip back to the camp. There, he saw Rebecca training a couple of the Pokémon as Reeka was the only one standing aside with Judas training Elene and Jacques… or at least trying to get them with faster movements.

Yugo went to Reeka and asked her, "Hey Reeka, wanna do some training since… well, everyone is getting trained?"

She looked up and weighed it, then nodded. Yugo nodded and said, "Alright, let's go over to the field."

She asked, "Field?"

"The one we go to."

"Oh… there."

"C'mon, you'll be battling me, not Eriktar."

Reeka just titled her head and got up, and from there they walked over to the fighting ground. At the fighting ground, Yugo got on one end as Reeka got to the other, then Yugo charged out a random attack as Reeka just went flying over him and then…

She kicked down on the back of his head, plunging his face into the dirt. Yugo got up, with a mouth full of dead grass, spiting it out, and then mumbled, "Dammit."

Reeka tried not to show a smile of laughter, and proceeded in kicking his ass… err stomach. The training he gave to her was pretty decent seeing as she had to constantly update and he found her pattern of attack. The two were fighting on pretty high levels as they kept missing each other and worn each other out.

After the training session, Yugo sat down with Reeka sitting opposite of him. He asked, "So… is that enough training… or should we continue?"

Reeka answered, "Maybe… after lunch?"

"Yeah… after lunch…"

Both of them got up, but only to hear someone scream as Yugo asked, "Now what?"

They strolled on over and found that Rebecca just got beaten by Jacques. From what Yugo assumed, must've been a twisted limb. He ran over and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Judas answered, "Oh, Jacques beat Rebecca, no problem."

"Yeah, I heard her scream, and that sounded like her leg got twisted."

Rebecca seethed, "My arm is twisted dumbass."

"Oh, well, can't really get anyone to…"

Judas bent down and attempted to untwist, which worked but she screamed even louder and then side swiped Judas, pressing her palm on his neck. He choked out, "I fixed yer fuckin' arm dammit!"

Rebecca yelled, "It still hurt like hell!"

Yugo mumbled, "The day's ruined."

Lunchtime was takeout once again, and while they may have enjoyed, there was a tenseness in the air that made no sense between Yugo and some of his Pokémon. Judas and Rebecca were unease, Reeka was looking wary with Ghezirha, and everyone else was trying to decipher why.

Once lunch ended, the next big thing was to get ranged training done. Yugo took Reeka again as the other two trained the other four. It was a massive mess for them. Yugo and Reeka however, they were training quite fine odd enough.

Very little happened in terms of events and by the time it was evening, the darkness settled in and everyone was ready for bed… ok, they had dinner and then went to bed.

After going to bed though, Ghezirha popped her head into the tent once again…

"Ahem."

Reeka stood next to the entrance as Ghezirha asked, "I thought you were…"

"Asleep? I know what you want and you're not getting him."

Ghezirha was a bit surprised on how she knew this, then told her, "Well… he's probably the first human I've ever known to care for me. I wanted to show him…"

"You did, and you showed me, now leave before I kick you."

Ghezirha made a frown, and looked down at Reeka, "At least I show him, you don't."

Reeka growled, "I'm his first Pokémon, you're not."

They butted heads, only then to separate and go back to their own sleeping areas.

(6:30 PM Dahara City)

The gangster group was at the outskirts, driving in, to go and find Clement and Mortem. They just finished playing "Clint Eastwood" with Jake softly singing along to the ending instrumental, " _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad; I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless, but not fo long, my future is_ …"

The music cut as he brashly complained, "Dammit, I can neva' get the sync right!"

Jerome told him, "Calm down, you sing too slow."

Austin threw in his two cents, "No, you can't match it. Yo ears are tin."

Jake retorted, "I don't got no tin ears!"

Kevanin joined in, "Well, every time we play an instrumental, if any, you seem to miss it at the end by a few seconds."

"Who cares?"

The whining and bitching continued until Kevanin stopped the car suddenly, giving everyone a light whiplash. Austin whined, "The hell ya doing frog?"

Kevanin shushed him, "Shh!"

And raised his finger to enforce it. The three of them did not know what the hell was going on as Kevanin said, "Put on those anti-psychics, quick."

They put black cloth hats over their heads as Kevanin did so as well. He whispered to them, "I'm going out, you hopefully know my weird signals for these situations."

Jake nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll go out first, then I'll signal one by one. First Austin, then you, and then Jerome."

He teleported out, walking quietly until he was at least 50 feet from the car. He stopped the raised two fingers and moved them forward. Austin got out, made sure he had his gun, and followed along. Kevanin then held his palm out, signaling to stop.

He repeated it with Jake, only he got sent ahead of Kevanin. Jerome was sent behind and then to the left. Afterwards, Kevanin pulled a pistol out and aimed for the bush, then spun around and aimed opposite to the other side of the road. He signaled them to do the same. They pulled out CZs and regular semis, aimed where Kevanin aimed and then the Greninja signaled to fire. And when they fired…

Kevanin used teleport to teleport all of them around 180, single file into the bushes in front of them, shooting up the leaves and hearing, not only bullet shots, but people getting actually killed. Once they emptied the first load, Kevanin yelled, "Run!"

They headed to the car as bullets were flying from the bushes. Kevanin teleported everyone into the seats as one window went down, causing Kevanin to use a psychic shield as Austin fired an M4A1 at the bushes. Jerome hit the pedal, letting the wheels get spun into the dirt, then turn around as three guys jumped out on the road, only for a pistol to teleport outside, held in midair, shooting all three in the head.

The car drove forward, but then a Delphox, very tall and without the fur dress, stood in front of them as he, not only wasn't afraid of them, but he was definitely going to get them. He lifted a huge gun up, cocked it…

Jerome looked and said, "Huh, that's a .50 caliber rifle… OH FUCK THAT'S A .50 CALIBER RIFLE!"

Kevanin yelled, "FLOOR IT!"

Jerome took his advice as the Delphox fire the trigger, but the car teleported before the bullet made it, then reappeared in front of the Delphox, plowing right into him, flinging him over the car as the gun went slam onto his head. The car screeched to a halt as then Jerome backed up quickly, ramming the car's ass into the already injured Delphox, giving it a bigger injury, and then driving off opposite from the city. The Delphox just muttered, before standing at his failure, "I'll get you… just not today."

(Italy's lab 11:04 PM)

Italy heard from the group that they failed getting into the city after nearly having the car blown to bits. His concern no longer remained on the targets because if Kevanin gets killed his daughter in-law with target him. Besides, he got most of them… sort of.

Before he shut down the computer, he an email appeared in his inbox. He rolled his eyes and clicked on it, opened it, and then the letter printed out. Frank was perplexed since that was not supposed to happen. The letter printed out, he took it, and he read:

"Dear Francesco J. Italy…

"There has be a fame that has arisen for a while in Kalos and I am very much interested in meeting you in person. I may be in Dahara city, I may be in a different area for your comfort, but I will be giving a feast for your arrival, so please do not be late or simply forget."

He wrote it down, "Ok, don't be late for dinner at weirdo's house."

He continued reading:

"We, of course have several similarities in our terms and we even have our own connections. We both trade weapons, we both have our own goals and friends, and… we even have our own dislikes.

"Please be at my manor by 6:45 tomorrow. The location will be listed at the end of the letter.

"Signed, W."

Frank asked, "W? Some relative to N?"

He shook his head and closed up the lab for the next day.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, there isn't much in the chapter. However, due to future events i'm cutting my sleeping time from my usual 11:40 down and down because... well the events basically. And I'll still be publishing, you'll see.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 24:

Er'lie in da mornin'! Yugo was rising from his sleep as there was now a weird feeling among his team. Tenseness was a common thing along with how his friends, if they are up at that point, have been acting lately. He was really hoping it did not ruin his plan to get into the GT or entirely slump the training… even though that is beginning to go with that direction.

He got out and pulled Reeka out of the bag, then walked to the training ground, and from there they waited. 10 minutes later, Eriktar entered the field with Jesse trailing behind. She looked and sniffled, "Ah good… I thought you'd might've forgot."

Yugo sweated, "Well, uh, we kinda kept coming here and just did a little training while you were… I guess sick?"

"Good… now then… let's train."

Eriktar nodded, but still didn't feel as if she should be. He took the Riolu, who was now unhappy once again having to train with him, and Yugo was left with Jesse. She lifted the pole as she said, "Now… let's see if you've improved…"

Yugo asked, "Now not to sound like your Lucario but… should you be doing this?"

"I'm perfectly capable of… oh."

She put the pole down as her stomach was giving grief. Yugo asked, "Um, should I get…"

Her attitude changed, "Yes, yes, get him!"

Yugo ran quickly to the forest as Jesse began to hack something, then threw up on the side. She quickly sat down before it got worse, knowing it might. Eriktar quickly came back as he saw the mess that Jesse made and scolded, "I told you, you weren't healed yet! C'mon."

Jesse made a low hiss in annoyance, but got up and steadily followed him. Yugo asked, "I'm taking it that no training?"

Eriktar told him, "No, until she's better, no."

"Will you be coming to the event tomorrow at least? I got the seats."

Jesse told him, "Oh I never said anything about *blewgh* missing that. This damn cold will just take a while."

They were led off as Eriktar continued to talk with Jesse. Yugo couldn't believe that the money he had is getting wasted, but hey, it paid off in a week and Reeka will get more training than he could do with her. Anyway, since that happened, Yugo told Reeka, standing where the path was to the other training field, "Well, since they're not training us today, might as well train ourselves."

Reeka's straight jumped to a grin as she nodded and went over to him. Yugo surprised her by attempting a roundhouse, only to miss and get kicked in the foot by Reeka, making him trip over and land on his back. Reeka bent over and snickered, "Aw, did you fall down?"

Yugo mumbled, "I wish you'd finish it so you'd go to jail."

"Huh?"

"Bad joke. Anyway…"

He jumped back up and roundhoused her successfully into a tree. She fell on stomach, and then went berserk charging into him as the punches and blows were getting blocked by Yugo. He was breaking several sweats to keep up with the little Riolu until…

She jumped up and kicked his face, throwing him backwards onto the ground again. Yugo just cracked his neck and jumped towards her, grabbed her, and the two were doing a back and forth who can kick whose ass the fastest. The morning's training was primarily that and Yugo barely managed to win if it weren't for the interruption of a Bunnelby. After the intensive, or semi-intensive, training and punching fest, Yugo sat down as he had Reeka on his lap.

He asked her, "You what's weird?"

She asked, "What?"

"The fact that you haven't been looking as if you want to be stabbed."

She was confused, "What?"

"Basically that bored and annoying look."

"Well… I don't like that Lucario's training."

"Oh come on, it's better than mine."

"But… you're easier to win against."

"Yeah, but he's an example of who you might fight with in the future. Actually it'd be funny if you do get stuck fighting against him in the GT."

She grumbled as Yugo rubbed her head, causing her to get annoyed once again, "Could you stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Rubbing my head."

"Why not?"

"It's annoying."

"Oh come on, don't you like it?"

"No."

"You sure."

"Yes."

"What if I rub behind the ears?"

That changed her mood as she was actually enjoying the behind the ears rub, but caught herself and showed a look that meant she still didn't like it. But Yugo told her, "You like, don't deny it."

Reeka protested, "I don't."

"Well, your mind says otherwise."

She crossed her arms and grumbled again. Yugo stopped and got up as he said, "Well, let's continue training. It's still not lunch time and…"

Out of the bushes came Rebecca again as she said, "Hey, you won't believe it but that attack at Luminose tower didn't stop Mr. Limon."

Yugo asked her, "Why not, I'd figure if they went in and nearly killed him…"

"Yes, but he said he was willing to do only daytime gym battles which means we don't have to do any travel *even though I'd like some travelling* and you can get his badge."

"Cool, now if grandpa would stop killing everyone we can be all set for life. Is that all?"

Rebecca continued, "Well… kinda a note from Judas… he wants you to train your Pokémon."

"I take it he's sick of it?"

"Well, I'm training the little couple. You can train Keir and Ghezirha."

"Alright sounds good. C'mon Reeka, might as well have multi-training."

Reeka mumbled under her breath with Ghezirha's name popping into the conversation. The three of them got back to camp as Judas appeared and threw a rock at Yugo, "You train them! I'm going on vacation!"

Yugo smartassed, "Where? In the snow?"

"No, away from camp!"

Once Judas disappeared into the forest, Yugo said, "Ok… off to training!"

And thus, he trained his three Pokémon as Rebecca trained the couple. Problem, when Ghezirha and Reeka were being trained together, they would butt heads, act aggressive, or even throw an insult or two. Yugo attempted to break it up, but that didn't work and if anything they'd fight again.

It didn't make sense and Yugo thought the two were thinking in their heads who was the alpha female; which was a dumber idea than his first idea of them just hating each other's guts finally. Training ended once it was lunch time and Rebecca ran to town and back getting food and other supplies. As she handed out the food, Yugo praised, "Maybe it's a good thing we got you on the team."

She crossed her arms, but grinned, "Oh, as a waitress?"

"No, I'm saying in terms of getting things we need fast."

Prideful, she nodded, "True, true."

"And it probably is great in bed."

She nodded, caught it, and then kicked Yugo in the ass, sending him 50 feet behind. She yelled, "Their also good for kicking your ass every time you make a smartass comment!"

Aside of the idiocrasy, lunch was still tense with the hostility in the air and unfortunately when Judas got back, he looked and saw there was a problem. He walked to Yugo and asked, "What happened this time? Everyone seems to be…

Yugo answered, "I pissed off Rebecca with a bad joke and Ghezirha and Reeka are going at each other's throats for some reason. Weirdly, the only calm ones are Jacques, Keir and Elene. Speaking off which, you three have no problems, right?"

Those three shook their heads, then Yugo smiled, "See? Perfectly fine… for now at least."

He was right. After lunch, training became a competition as Reeka and Ghezirha were still acting like little bitches and kept attacking each other. Yugo tried to stop it, but after refusal set in; he just said to hell with it and went to train Keir.

This entire setup that Yugo wanted collapsed and he wasn't able to get Reeka out of her funk without Ghezirha breathing down his neck and vice versa. The afternoon, thus, was finished and evening became dark, Yugo gave up, and they all went to bed. Ok, yes, there was some training before they went to bed, but there wasn't anything worth mentioning. Before Yugo went into his bag, Reeka and Ghezirha wanted to stay out for private reasons. Yugo didn't have a good feeling on it, but decided to trust them for this one time and allowed them to go.

After they went to bed, the two canines went to the field as Reeka told Ghezirha, "I had enough of this. I'm going to show that I'm the one who's in charge."

Ghezirha just threw back, "Let me tell you something, you're shorter than me and you expect me to allow you to get in charge? Besides, I told you already, you don't even open up to him."

"Neither do you."

"At least I gave something!"

Reeka stopped and seethed, "Gave him what?"

"I gave him a human kiss."

Reeka's eye twitched as then she charged at Ghezirha, "NYAAAAAAHH!"

Attempted to punch, Ghezirha dodged and kicked the Riolu across the field. Reeka got up and threw an aura ball, then another, and another, all missing as Ghezirha dodged. She used dark claw and scraped Reeka, driving her across the dirt, becoming an easy target. Reeka did not give up and kept her running spirit, which was becoming more and more weary.

Ghezirha saw she had only one hit left in her, so this would be a simple battle… a simple takeout and she'll be the one that Yugo has to love. She took a deep breath, aimed herself at the standing Riolu, and charged fast. Her speed, her aim, she jumped…

Reeka punched her in the nose, spraying blood about as Ghezirha held her front paws to it. She got up, despite the blood on her, but what she saw with Reeka was worrying. Reeka had blood on her paws as well, but her facial expression wasn't pain.

She looked at it, then a grin appeared, then a toothy smile as she had her evidence to show… she was the leader here. She then charged at Ghezirha as the Absol did so as well, but Reeka used a karate chop, and bashed her nose again, spraying more of the red liquid about, sending both onto the ground as repeatedly, Reeka beat Ghezirha.

The psychotic smile as she was attacking the Absol, beating, fighting, punching, injuring… it was her slowly made happiness. Ghezirha used whatever strength she had and kicked her across the field, but it didn't stop as Reeka began a chuckle. She teased, "Come on, you Absol. Can't fight a Riolu no more?"

Ghezirha looked with struggling growl as Reeka's scary smile remained, "I think we know who exactly is…"

She glowed…

Ghezirha was beginning to panic, ' _Yugo, please save me…_ '

The glow ended as a Lucario came out, with a scarier smile, "The only one for Yugo."

She made and aura sphere aimed right at Ghezirha's head, and far aside, Yugo did appear as she saw the event, "Reeka? GHEZIRHA!"

He was about to see the Lucario, seemingly ready to kill Ghezirha…

A bone rush hit Reeka in the head, making the eyes cross and fall to the side. It was Eriktar as he looked at the Absol, only for her to ask, "Wh-wh-who-o-o…"

Eriktar said, "Enough, I did my part, now let him do his."

And he ran off as Yugo got to the field, "Holy shit, Ghezirha, you ok?"

She shook her head as Yugo looked over, "Damn… you're way too injured. Who did this?"

She muttered, "Reeka… did."

"R-Reeka?"

He looked to the Riolu as he said, "Oh my God… I got a Lucario… and one that's a psycho."

(In Dahara City)

Reeka's near murdering of Ghezirha out of the way, Italy was at the sort of mysterious manor of W. Now, he didn't come along because he had a feeling it wasn't a simple date and dinner. So he brought along the four gangsters and his wife, only Midori was brought along as a way to see where the conversation was going and to see what this W guy has in his head.

When the six of them got to the door, Italy said, "Now to knock. But because I'm a douche."

He pulled a knife out and bashed it on the six times, making the cuts, then quickly hid it. Opening the door was a Lopunny standing about his height as he asked, "Oh, you're Professor Italy?"

Italy nodded, "Yes, and you must be the latest attempt at growth hormone testing, right?"

The Lopunny crossed his arms, "My name is Florian, if you may."

"And may I do not. Now, where the hell is this W bastard?"

Florian rolled his eyes, "I'll lead you to him, but can you please keep your insults to yourself?"

"You obviously don't know who the fuck I am. Now, please show us."

Florian showed them downward the hall from the dorm as the gang looked to get a good view. Jerome commented, "Must be a millionaire."

Austin nodded, "Yeah, let's rob the guy when he's not looking."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

Kevanin chucked, "Yeah, and kill him, stealing everything."

Austin snapped his fingers, "Perfect."

Good thing they were whispering, otherwise the Lopunny would definitely get them arrested. Now, near the end of the hall, the Lopunny showed them to the door, "This is the main dining hall where he is. Now if you can…"

Frank just went with it, "Yeah, opening doors for a grand entrance."

He opened the doors…

"OH SHIT NO, NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH!"

Jerome was screaming as he ran down the hall to the exit, only for Austin to yell, "Get him!"

Kevanin teleported over, grabbed him and brought him back as the guy screamed, "NO, YOU AIN'T BRINGING ME IN THERE!"

They all grabbed him and pushed him through the doors as he yelled, "LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And the doors closed as Frank asked, "Now, what the hell is… oh shit."

He looked at the other side of the table as he saw Jerome's screaming fit… the other end of the table… had one of the deadliest Pokémon in the region… Wafu. He gave a smile, not of friendliness, but of standard business, "Ah, Professor Italy. I see you accepted the invitation."

Frank nodded, "Yeah, not knowing I was getting a dinner date with death but, eh, seen worse."

"Well, do sit down."

Frank did and so did Midori, taking two seats and seeing the food with them. The rest of the table was filled with several Pokémon as Frank mumbled to Midori, "This makes Lysander look way better."

She nodded, only as Wafu asked, "Now Italy, why did you bring… your slightly noisy friends? The response I gave was to allow you and your wife."

Frank smirked, "Yeah, but I decided let's play asshole and be vague as well."

"I see."

Frank looked at the table and spotted four faces that made his smirk disappear. It was a tall Delphox, a tall mega Lucario, a Zoroark, and… Clement.

He asked, pretending not to know, "So, what is the reason I'm here? And it's not to have me killed."

Wafu explained, "No. I have other issues to attend to on those matters. You should know something about the Teams obviously, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm sure the name society rings a bell?"

"Yeah…"

"Now… what about the Iron Syndicate?"

"Might have… I don't know. What about it."

"The entire city here is a covering for the Syndicate's existence and operations, and obviously we know about your trading with those criminal teams."

Italy then cut abruptly, "Cut your bullshit and get to the main point."

Wafu whipped, "Hold your arrogance back, and I will.

"Recently, there have been several of these society members getting shot and executed by the team so far being identified with as Flare. Now, the odd thing is that the assassins aren't from Flare. In fact… those 'guards'… are the assassins."

The gangster's stiffened up, but kept a sharp eye as Kevanin psychically scanned everyone as Midori checked Wafu's head. Frank asked, "Let's say they are, and they have done the shootings and shit, what does it have to do with the Society, or you?"

"Well… the Syndicate does business with the Society and you targeting their leaders unfortunately disrupts the trade."

"Oh, cool, thanks, now… *grabs something that looks like a meatball* what do you have in mind?"

Wafu changed mood, "Now, let's be very honest. I'm letting you with one choice and the choice is very simple: cut off the ties with your criminal friends and join us under our gunpoint… or we simply take you out."

Frank asked again, "Alright, let's say it like this: Attempt to kill me and every one of these little shit eating douchebags die in the room tomorrow by a nuclear missile strike, how'dya like that deal ya black shark toothed Froakie?"

Wafu growled, showing those "shark teeth" as Jerome went up to Frank and whispered in panic, "You don't just insult someone like that, especially him."

Frank simply waved him off and then stood up, "Well, seeing that your shit is just that and more worthless my shit, I'm getting out of here, sending you a fuck you note, and I'm not going to be serious in this case because my wife got all the info I need. Ain't that right dear?"

He smiled to her as she blushed a slight bit. He then put on a hat and said, "Now, *grab a napkin and writes 'fuck-you'* I'm going for walk to the car. The moon's out so can't go for one anywhere else. Bye."

He walked out as the group looked and were even surprised as Austin said, "We're gonna die."

Kevanin calmed him down, "Grandpa can't be that bad… right?"

"Not as bad as you."

The tall Delphox came up to them as so did Clement and Mortem. Kevanin said, "Yeah… we're gonna die."

And they left the room without so much as giving a look. Wafu, on the other hand, was now annoyed with the meeting dinner as he said, "What they say of his arrogance is true. The next time, if ever, that I do invite him again, he will not be able to do any remarks like that again."

(In Kanto)

Team Domination was currently having the Mewthree stay in the region for a couple of days. Currently it was under Giovanni's visual clearance and so far it has seemed to be worthy enough. In his office, he said, "Very well, it knows the basics, what to do, and how to act. Now then, what about that other one?"

The Director asked, "Um, well she'z still in the incubation so she won't be ready for… a couple more days."

"Didn't you say that before?"

"Well, I'm exactly a machine that can give you the precise dating."

"Yes, yes, I see. Well, at least this won't blow up like the others."

The Mewthree asked, ' _Others?_ '

"Yes, there were four others before you. Two succeeded but killed everyone, the other two succeeded but failed to cooperate and strangle him. You're the only one that made it."

' _Yes, but wouldn't it have saved time if you would have not kept them as lab experiments and gave them a chance to see what the world has to offer? Thus making higher chances of total success than waiting several decades and costing hundreds of lives to attempt the progress of insane inanity only to which was solved from adding extra genes?_ '

A silence took place as Giovanni responded, "You're a wordy little bastard, aren't ya?

"Oh well, director please take… him to his quarters."

The director nodded, and as they walked away, Mewthree asked, ' _Is this going to be a normal event?_ '

Röthke nodded, "Yes, it will be."

* * *

Rate and Review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. There are two songs sang and shit. Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 25:

Italy was in his lab early, taking a shot of rum, as he called up Lysander. Once he did pick up, Lysander was looking tired and out of energy. He asked, "Don't you know I'm still *yawn* sleeping here?"

Italy nodded, "Yeah, and I'm drinking. Question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know this group called the Iron Syndicate?"

"Oh… fuck. Don't tell me you bumped into them?"

"No, I was invited to their dinner under some magic terms, but I did my own lie session on them."

Lysander now got his energy, "Italy, you dumbass, Dahara city isn't a place you can go. I can't go there or else I'll get executed, and you think that getting invited to dinner…"

"I insulted the black piece of shit, and everyone around him, and thought of attempting to shoot Clement between the eyes, but I missed my chance."

The man slapped himself, "Italy… you stupid asshole. You basically just signed a death note!"

"Well, I told him that basically if he attempts to kill me, he's gonna get nuked."

"Nuked!? The hell, you'll basically destroy an entire city!"

"So?"

"So?! You're already under a lot of suspicious eyes and now you want to show everyone you're insane?!"

"Says the one who attempted to kill everyone yourself, but yeah, I'm as bad as I could possibly be."

"Ok, fine, I guess when you compare that… but don't forget my plan failed and yours seems to succeed and usually wind up making a mess of everything."

"Yes, an example?"

"Nuking forests, oceans, and your most famous of destroying the temple?"

"So? Nobody wanted the scrolls I offered, and they got what they wanted… a huge explosion to simulate the creation of everything."

"Yes… fascinating… go fuck yourself."

And it turned off. Italy shrugged, "Ya try to impress 'em, they keep surpressin'."

(At Yugo's camp)

Yugo just woke up and realized still what he had to deal with. He had both Ghezirha and Reeka in their balls, but he was thinking of giving Ghezirha to Rebecca or Judas because he swore that Reeka was going to kill Ghezirha. Why was his biggest concern and better yet, how would he manage it?

He took a deep breath and opened up Ghezirha's ball. She was still bruised from last night, but she yawned loudly, then opened her tired eyes to see Yugo. She smiled, "Morning Yugo."

Yugo nodded, "Morning, you ok?"

She nodded. "What happened last night? You and Reeka must've been some kind of fight and… from what Reeka was doing…"

Ghezirha said softly, "She… tried to… k-kill…"

"Oh shit. Oh shit… what was that fight about?"

"I don't want to…"

Yugo got stern, "Hold on, if it weren't for Eriktar, you'd be dead, I want to know what it was about or we'll have Eriktar tell me."

Ghezirha took in her own deep breath and said, "Ok… but promise not to be angry?"

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do."

"O-ok… you see... me and Reeka were fighting over… wh-who gets you…"

"Oh, so basically alpha female bullshit, ok, ok."

"W-well… no. It's just that… we both… liked you a-and…"

Yugo stopped, "Ok, ok, I think I got where this going. Basically… you… like me…"

She nodded. "Reeka… likes me?"

Nodded. Yugo was surprised since he's seen Reeka only hate his guts. He nodded, "Ok, well, I'll have to put you back and pull her out."

And he did so, putting away the Absol, and pulling out Reeka. Reeka came out and she was already in attack mode as she asked, "Now what? Where is she? Yugo, what's going on?"

Yugo thought, ' _Thank God she has no spikes, otherwise I'd be dead_.'

She had no spikes, but she had small breasts. Luckily, those were covered by fur. Anyway, Reeka charged at Yugo, throwing him to the floor, "Where is that fucking Absol!?"

She sniffed him as she growled, "She was here, wasn't she?"

Yugo asked, "Reeka, what the hell is going on? Last night, I saw…"

"Yeah, and I was just about to get rid of her because she wanted you and…"

"Yeah, the least you could've done was come to some agreement, not a battle to the death."

"I wanted to show that I'm the one who gets you, not her. Now, show her to me and…"

"Ahem."

Both of them looked at the entrance as it was Eriktar once more. He waved, "Follow me."

And walked away. Yugo told Reeka, "Well, let's go."

She growled again and got up, then Yugo got up, but had his hand grabbed by Reeka's. It was kinda weird having a Lucario, only a few inches shorter than you, walk along side with mood she had, but it was this or stuff her in a ball, and then have her more pissed off at the field. At the field, there was Jesse and Eritkar ready for both a lesson in training… and a lesson in control.

Eriktar tilted his head, signaling to the next field. Reeka followed but told Yugo, ' _Don't bring "her" out_.'

Yugo shook his head in annoyance, and once they left, Jesse walked to him. She told, "Well, seeing as you got a Lucario, it'll all now depend on what Eriktar finds with your Lucario. If she passes, then… I guess that means she's basically… um… graduated?"

Yugo chuckled, "Ok, that kinda sounds a bit stupid but… that's it?"

"Well… right now, especially after what Eriktar told you, I'll need to give you several pointers on Lucarios before we even think of training."

Yugo nodded, "Ok… it can't be that bad."

"Well, this is from Eriktar's experience."

"Oh… he actually shared…"

"I'm not telling you anything more than what he showed me. And if he shows you something I don't know, then… probably will tell you not to tell me."

"Ok?"

"Now, first step is obviously how hard it is to handle a Lucario."

"Very much?"

"Well, being that it's the opposite sex, probably. Add on the murderous attitude and human genetics that might cause even more problems. Now, since I've been with Eriktar, there are things to know: Lucario's are very physically defensive if their friend or mate is being attacked or hurt. Next, they will not tolerate any BS from outsiders, which I personally like, and then they do get touchy if another somebody tries to take their mate away… from them…"

Yugo slapped himself, "Oh shit… if what you just said is true… oh hell."

"Yes… that might explain last night actually."

"Alright, any ideas on how to control her?"

"Hmm…"

Jesse then popped an idea, "What if you trained her to remove her… hatred problem?"

"Like?"

"Well, Eriktar said you two sleep in the same bag?"

Yugo asked, "Do Lucario's go through your head like an open book?"

"Very."

"Ok, so… yeah we do, why?"

"Well, why not have it where you and your Absol sleep within the same bag in order to help the two… not go at each other's throats?"

Yugo asked, "Wouldn't that encourage them to do the opposite?"

"That's my suggestion. But if they even attempted to, you'd wake up… hopefully."

"Alright, so basically… sleep with both of them?"

"Yes… but nothing perverted."

"Oh. Ok, so what else should I know?"

"As I said before, Lucario's can read your mind as easily as a psychic… and can also block your mind if they choose to."

"That's possible?"

"Also depending on how strong they are in the aura spectrum. Your Lucario… is basically more open than your head just because she doesn't even know she has one. But, I'll explain you the rest of what can happen."

"She's not gonna rape me, right?"

Jesse decided on that, "I'm not sure. Eriktar never attempted that."

"That made me feel great."

"Too bad, now, training time!"

She threw a punch and hit Yugo square in the face, only for him to retaliate and block, then punch back. They went fighting for the whole morning until lunch time when Eriktar brought Reeka to Yugo and went to the shack. Reeka looked suspicious at both Yugo and Jesse, snarling a little, then grabbed Yugo's hand. Jesse shook her head at this case of trouble.

Eriktar came back with the food, about half an hour later, and what he made was… not as good as Jesse, but it was edible. As they ate, Yugo asked, "So… um, Reeka… did you learn to use an aura… yet?"

She did not answer as Eriktar said, "She's actually improved. She's learned whatever attack I'd throw at her, blocking them with some ease."

"Oh… she's better than you?"

"HA! Not by a long shot. She's barely seen what I can really throw."

Jesse mumbled, "Don't get the pride ahead of yourself."

"I'm not… I'm just saying."

"Mhm."

After lunch, Jesse said, "Now then, I'll go grab a few things and then we can get to that event."

Yugo realized, "OH SHIT! Thanks for reminding me! I'll be right back!"

He ran off to the tent and came back with Rebecca and Judas, both not looking to be in mood, only with Yugo having the smile, "Alright, let's go!"

And they did. It was a long journey to Luminose as they walked for five hours straight, ending up at the building too early. It was only 5:01 and Yugo mumbled, "Great, now we're too early."

And just as he turned around, he heard a whistle in his direction. His head went up, he turned around and saw…

"Hey Franco!"

Franco waved from the distance, "Yugo, get your ass ova' here!"

Rebecca and Jesse asked, "Is that…"

Yugo nodded, "Yep, that's…"

And Rebecca ran right over the poor bastard as in the pavement Yugo winced, "Franco…"

Rebecca was running fast, in an instance getting to the band group, and shaking Franco's hand insanely, "OhmyArceusit'ssuchanexperiecnetomeetyoucanIhaveyourautograph?!"

Franco, pulling out his hand, "Um, yes, yes, got something to write on?"

Rebecca pulled out a pocketbook, thus Franco signed his signature, and Rebecca squealed at the amazement of getting his autograph. Yugo, still feeling flattened, came over and told her, "Calm down, I didn't see you go to grandpa for an autograph, then again, who wants his?"

Franco nodded, "Hilariously, you're right. Now then, this I don't tell anyone, but if you want you can join us on the backstage."

"Wait, everyone here?"

"Well, yes… I guess."

"Cool! C'mon, free entrance!"

Eriktar, Judas, and Jesse followed along only for Reeka to drag her feet, but make it in eventually. The backstage was barely lit as there were a couple of the singers… drinking a bit. Yugo asked, "Um, aren't those your friends?"

Franco said, "If I told you that one of them hates me and vice versa…"

"Really? You sound pretty good."

"It's called we don't fuck up talent over little things."

"Like us entering in?"

"That's one."

One of those singers walked over to the "VIP" group and asked, "Franco, who are these characters?"

Franco told him, "Calm down Michael, it's my cousin, his friends, and… hold on, isn't the red head…"

Yugo said, "If I said trainer, will it pass?"

"Ok, trainer/teacher."

"Also, where can we sit and wait for the show?"

"Stay by the bar…"

Rebecca said, "Uh, perhaps not since Judas has a drinking problem."

Judas protested, "No I don't!"

Yugo then said, "My mother's psychic part that reads your head at how much money you used on liquor has determined you are full of shit."

Franco asked, "I thought the line was 'has determined that was a lie?'"

"Why? They aren't cheating…"

He got blowtorched. Franco asked, "Girl, could you not do that here? Do that in the open space of the ballroom."

Rebecca apologized with a nervous smile, "Sorry Mr. Italy, it's just that he's been constantly nudging."

"Well, seeing you're with a drunk, I'm not surprised myself, but I have my own interests to attend to."

He walked off as the group went to the ballroom. They sat, talked, and kept Judas away from the bar. One of the stranger things of the time, as people came in, was that Reeka kept close to Yugo and people were staring as Yugo realized, "Oh shit, you have to wear clothes. Stupid fucking rules."

Jesse looked unamused, "Why do you think Eriktar wore a suit?"

Tuxedo, more specifically. Yugo told her, "I still thought I had a Riolu. Please tell me you got a spare dress?"

Jesse asked, "Do I look like a clothes store to you?"

Yugo sighed as Franco teleported over, "Let me guess?"

Yugo nodded. "Alright, I have some clothes, but they're men's clothes."

"It's good enough for now."

Franco shrugged and teleported the clothes on Reeka, as she growled at Franco, while he stone-faced. He teleported back, probably behind stage. Yugo just said, "Don't worry Reeka; you're only wearing it so people don't look at you weird."

She kept her arms cross, still unhappy about her new situation. At around 6:15, the actual curtains retracted, showing the main quartet as they stood there. The leader went up to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the Christmas event. Hopefully, you don't mind the weather, but that's what puts this show on the right track.

"Now, we'll play several songs as usual, as the performance goes, and we'll be seeing you on Amourday playing some fine romantic tunes."

He went back as then a Gardevoir came on stage being…

"Holy shit, is that Aunt Catherine?"

Yugo said as he has never seen her that good looking. Of course, her dress was probably the best out of the crowd, and her part of this was singing for the female lyrics. The lights died down a tad as the band in the back started out slowly.

 **(Play "Baby, it's cold outside")**

She began, " _Winter winds have brought us closer together…_

 _"It has made us a couple in the weather…_

 _"But alas… you're bright moods have swayed once more…"_

 _"I have to go… me amour…_ "

 **(The Actual lyrics)**

She sang, _"I really can't stay."_

 _Michael stepped out, singing, "But, baby, it's cold outside."_

 _"I've got to go away"_

 _"But, baby, it's cold outside."_

 _"This evening has been."_

 _"Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

 _"So very nice."_

 _"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

She looked toward him, " _My mother will start worry_."

Michael did the same, " _Beautiful, what's your hurry_?"

 _"My father will be pacing the floor."_

 _"Listen to the fireplace roar."_

 _"So really I'd better scurry."_

 _"Beautiful, please don't hurry."_

She turned around, "But maybe just a half a drink more."

 _"Put some records on while I pour."_

 _"The neighbors might think."_

 _"Baby, it's bad out there."_

She then looked back to him, _"Say, what's in this drink?"_

 _"No cab's to be had out there."_

 _"I wish I knew how."_

 _"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

 _"To break this spell."_

 _"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."_

She moved her finger, _"I ought to say 'No, no, no, sir'_."

 _"Mind if I move in closer?"_

 _"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

 _"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"_

 _"I really can't stay."_

 _"Oh, baby, don't hold out."_

They both sang, " _Baby, it's cold outside_."

As a little instrumental played, Yugo looked and asked, "They look a little close… um, hopefully not what I'm thinking."

Back to them, they continued as Catherine sang, _"I simply must go."_

 _"But, baby, it's cold outside."_

 _"The answer is no."_

 _"But, baby, it's cold outside."_

 _"Your welcome has been."_

 _"How lucky that you dropped in."_

 _"So nice and warm."_

 _"Look out the window at the storm."_

Catherine looked at him once again, " _My sister will be suspicious_."

Michael eyed her a little, " _Gosh your lips look delicious._ "

" _My brother will be there at the door."_

 _"Waves upon the tropical shore."_

 _"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."_

 _"Gosh your lips are delicious."_

 _"But maybe just a cigarette more."_

 _"Never such a blizzard before."_

 _"I've gotta get home."_

 _"But, baby, you'd freeze out there._ "

She teleported on a coat, "Say, lend me a coat."

 _"It's up to your knees out there."_

 _"You've really been grand."_

 _"I thrill when you touch my hand."_

 _"But don't you see?"_

 _"How can you do this thing to me?"_

 _"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

 _"Think of my lifelong sorrow."_

 _"At least there will be plenty implied."_

 _"If you got pneumonia and died."_

Catherine teleported away ten feet, but walked closer, " _I really can't stay_."

Michael continued, " _Get over that cold out_."

Then they both sang, " _Baby, it's cooooold… Baby, it's cold outsiiiiiiiide!_ "

The instruments dropped and the whole room was in applause. However, as they did walk back, Yugo meanwhile was still suspicious as he hasn't seen his aunt like that towards anyone since Magnus got in and he now she doesn't do that to Magnus.

Next coming up was…

"Hey, there's mom!"

It was Rose as she had a dress similar to Catherine, but wasn't as beautiful, but who cares? The lights died again as the whole group in the back began.

(Play "I've got my love to keep me warm")

 _She began, "The snow is snowin'."_

 _"The Wind is blowin', but I can weather the storm."_

 _"What do I care how much it may storm?_

 _"I've got my love to keep me warm."_

 _"I can't remember."_

 _"A worst December."_

 _"Just watch those icicles form."_

 _"What do I care if icicles form?"_

 _"I've got my love to keep me warm."_

 _"Off with my overcoat."_

 _"Off with my gloves."_

 _"I need no overcoat."_

 _"I'm burning with love."_

 _"My heart's on fire."_

 _"The flame grows higher."_

 _"So I will weather the storm, storm, storm…"_

 _"What do I care how much it may storm?"_

 _"I've got my love, my love to-o keep me warm"_

 _"My heart's on fire."_

 _"The flame grows higher."_

 _"So I will weather the storm."_

 _"What do I care how much it may storm?"_

 _"I've got my love to keep me warm."_

Everyone gave her applause as she bowed from her performance. Yugo clapped for her as he asked, "Isn't my mother great?"

Rebecca asked, "That was your mother?"

"Yep, she and Aunt Catherine do the female portions while the usual quartet and Franco do the regular singing."

"Huh, sucks that the rest of your family doesn't do that."

"HAH, you wish."

After the show, Yugo went ahead and secretly went through the backstage door when nobody was looking. As he went there, he bumped into Franco who asked, "Yugo, what the hell are you doing here?"

Yugo asked, "Look, I don't want to cause trouble, but doesn't it look suspicious about how Aunt Catherine and one of your signer friends were looking at each other when they sang the first song?"

"Yeah, if I told you that it was the actual lyrics…"

"Who cares? I couldn't have been an act."

Franco walked away to the ready room, "Look, you're getting paranoid over something that isn't anything."

"Franco, if she's doing what I think she's doing…"

"She's not Yugo, calm down."

He opened the door to the room and…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Both Michael and Catherine screamed once Franco and Yugo entered in the room... and they saw that the two no shirts on, meaning…

"Well, I've seen my Aunt's big tits for once. Now I'll never get them out of my head."

He turned around as Franco yelled, "Get your shirts on!"

Both of them quickly scurried to get their shirt and gown back on as Franco slammed the door. Yugo walked away as he said, "And you claimed paranoia. If Mr. Magnus finds out, hell will break loose."

And he left. He met up with his friends and then went outside of the building, only to plan ahead of what to do now. Jesse said, "Well, thanks for the trip. Honestly, I never thought of getting in. However, since it is dark and there is no way in any hell that I'm walking in this, we'll be staying in a hotel."

Yugo nodded, "Understood. I plan to do so as well."

"Yes, and make sure that you do as I said this morning about your Lucario, alright?"

Reeka growled as Yugo nodded, "Yes ma'am."

And her and Eriktar left, only for the remaining four to now march their way to whatever hotel they needed to stay at. Rebecca asked, "Could it not be a cheap one. Arceus knows who's been in it."

"Or in it in general. Alright, the Orus Inn should be good enough, right?"

"Oh C'mon, that can't be good. The place was barely rated 2 stars."

"Yeah, but my parents went there a couple months back and said it was pretty decent."

"Got their room number?"

"Yep."

And the new trek was 20 minutes to the hotel, followed by entering in and getting two rooms: One for him and Reeka, and the other for those two. Ok, he was nice enough to let Jacques and Elene have the room as well so that it doesn't look like he's teasing.

Afterwards, he and Reeka went into their room and Reeka closed the door saying, "I'm not letting her sleep with you."

Yugo crossed his arms, "Hey, this is so I can get both of you onto the same page. In the future, she'll agree that you're the one who's in charge, but I don't want any alpha whatever the hell bullshit because that is as annoying as all hell and it means nothing. Now, I'm getting in bed; you better do the same."

Reeka growled once again as this was her new talk. Yugo pulled out Ghezirha's ball and released her out, only for a smiling Absol to take the bed… until she saw Reeka. She backed up as Reeka grabbed Yugo's hand, but he pushed her off it, "Reeka, remember?"

Yugo then told Ghezirha, "Do to some problems with everything, basically to get you and Reeka less at each other's throats… both of you will be staying in the same bed, ok?"

She blinked, "A-are you sure?"

"Very much."

He took off his pants and crashed on the bed as Reeka went in and hugged him tight to herself, but Ghezirha got his back. Yugo was stuck between two canines, one who's nice and one who's… not nice. He fell asleep, praying in his mind that tomorrow doesn't get worse… or he has a wet dream.

(At Dahara City)

Yesterday's dinner was a disaster on Wafu's part and he really wants that bastard gone before it gets worse. Unfortunately, after looking up several accounts of Italy's profile, one interesting thing is that he has said several times that if he is killed by someone, his wife will kill them brutally. While he might not be cringing on that, assassinating Italy might not be as simply as a .50 caliber to the head.

Once he was done, the tall Delphox entered the room as he asked, "So… everything alright?"

Wafu nodded, "Well… the whole idea of killing him is out. Having to force him to join might be the next best option."

"How?"

He stopped and looked back at the accounts, "Prof. Italy did send some snitches off to several gymleaders on his grandson attempting to defeat him. Maybe if we get the grandson, *smiles slowly* we can get Italy and we solve the problems we are currently facing."

"Also, um… another four members were… killed."

Wafu rolled his eyes, "Fine, it's getting done starting tomorrow."

(At Italy's lab)

Frank was currently have a dilemma on his own as Midori didn't get shit from the Greninja. Why you may ask? Apparently his head was blocked off as Frank's was too, except Frank's was a hat, Wafu's wasn't anything visible.

He rubbed his eyes as Midori came in, "Frank, don't tell me you're plotting a second attempt."

Frank turned around, "This time, no. In fact, once I told Flare… basically they're on their own. But of course, I'm not going to give up."

"Really, explain how?"

"Well, Kevanin did get SOME info out of everyone else at the dinner as well as you, right?"

Midori nodded slowly, "Yeeaah."

"So, if I put two and two together, I get a halfway finished puzzle. And from there, it's guessing and travelling to another universe."

She crossed her arms, giving a disapproving glance. "Ok, fine, minus the universe part, but those four bastards are basically from that universe, the Delphox on pituitary gland steroids was the one I stole those dresses and gave to you as gift."

She looked at her kimono and shrugged, "I guess."

"Long story, cross-dressing dick. Now, anyway *kisses her* I'm going to bed, 'night."

He quickly ran out as Midori chuckled a little, then shook her head and left as well.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Ok, so the little beginning to "Baby, it's cold outside" I just made up. Besides, it's a great Christmas song!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter is up. Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 26:

It was early morning, Frank was having his morning coffee as he needed to plan out a new scheme. Ok, not a scheme but he needed a plan because two things you can't have is a crazy bastard running amuck and a Greninja attempting to fuck your shit up. However, the second part decided to call for a visit.

The phone rang as Frank answered, "Italy's lab, if it's not important, call up the police."

"I would."

"Oh shit, it's the bi-frog."

Wafu was on the phone as he asked, "Professor… why do you always have to be so aggressive when I'm simply here to give a call?"

Frank responded, "Depends, when assholes with death threats, mutations, and money sniffing pockets come by, I want'a take my shotgun and blow their brains out on the damn floor so I step all over them. Now, will you leave? Or must I fire a fucking nuke at your little house."

Wafu took a deep breath, holding in the rage that would've spat out into the phone. He then responded, "Alright, since I know you like cutting it, I'll speak straight: either you join the Iron Syndicate or I'll have you kidnapped and possibly executed."

Italy formed a smile as chuckling was forming inside of him. Small breaths began to leak out until he exploded in laughter, into the phone, and blasting right into Wafu's ears. He made an unhappy glare as Frank continued, then stopped, and got immediately serious, "Ok, look, here's the aggression you'll get: A, f u, B, no u, and C, how about you go and rape someone, bye."

And hung up. Wafu was ready to break the phone, but he took another deep breath and simply laid it back where it belonged. He then muttered, "Oh, I think I know what he'll get. But of course it requires for him, to go over there."

Frank, meanwhile, walked out of the room and to his gun store as he looked at the guns he had and was picking, "Ok, ok, let's see, let's see… uh….44 and a deagle. For the rifle… it'll be a… Remington 700 and a .12 gauge… and then for an auto we'll have an M416 and an Ak-47 for a classic look."

"Frank, what are you doing?"

Midori appeared again as Frank answered, "Oh trouble is coming around, just getting ready."

"You do realize that you are trouble?"

"Yes, but trouble to me is when others try to be trouble to me. Now, which looks better, the M416 or the M4A1?"

Midori looked at his idiotic behavior, "Which one is better?"

"Well, the M4A1 can hold a 100 bullet cartridge."

"Then that's obviously the better one, now, instead of pciking out which guns to get, how about you give everybody a Christmas present, hmm?"

She ended with a smile as Frank laughed, "Sorry, not a fourth kid. In fact, you would've tested positive those last couple times."

"Oh, I know what my present is, what about everyone else?"

"Well… hmm, I guess I do need that."

"Yep, especially dealing with all the grandkids you got."

"Yeah… what a great grandfather I am."

"Slightly better than Bender."

"Yeah… but then again he drinks."

"Well, not everyone is set straight. Now, let's stop talking about being grandparents and get the place running."

"Alright, I'll help this time."

He put down his guns and walked with his wife out of the room to the front of the lobby.

(Over to the camp)

The camp area was covered with snow, just in time for Christmas, and Yugo got out of bed early, slipping by the two canine entrappers, and went into the street screaming out like Jack Skellington, "IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!"

And got hit by a truck.

Back to the room, Reeka and Ghezirha were in the same bed, but when Ghezirha got up, she quickly got off the bed and went around looking for Yugo. She checked in the bathroom, in the closet, in the kitchen, and basically the entire apartment. Reeka was next to get up and quickly maneuver herself to see the Absol wandering about.

Reeka grumbled, "What are you looking for, a hit in the head?"

Ghezirha looked up, rolling her eyes, "No, I'm looking for Yugo."

The mood changed to a snarl, "I told you he's mine."

Rolling again, "Well, right now he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"He's not in bed, not in the room, so did he leave?"

Reeka looked out the window and…

"Oh shit!"

She cursed as she saw a body on the sidewalk.

She ran from the window, threw Ghezirha into the kitchen, and bashed out the door and ran down the halls quickly. Ghezirha, now in a ruined cabinet, got out and quickly followed.

A few minutes later, they found Yugo outside on the sidewalk, looking unconscious in the snow. Reeka went over and checked, only for a mumbled voice to appear, "Reeka… Ghezirha… get me…"

Then Yugo's head went up as he screamed, "UP!"

Reeka grabbed his shoulder as Ghezirha went under and pushed her back against his legs, maneuvering up. Once Yugo was standing, he mumbled, "Well… Christmas morning, and it's a horrible new year."

Reeka asked, annoyed by her trainer's stupidity, "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. A truck hit me, that's all."

Ghezirha asked, "Why did you walk where the things go on?"

"Because I couldn't tell the difference between the sidewalk and the road if there's this much snow. I'm even surprised it snowed this much. Changing topic, where's everyone else?"

Neither of them knew, only for Yugo to sigh, "Ok, it's going to be one of those days."

We limped back into the hotel as the two canines followed along. Going up five floors, he made it back to his room, and turned to the opposite room, which was where the other two were sleeping. He took a deep breath, "Ok, don't get caught."

He used psychic and unlocked the door, and went inside. From there, he saw the place was intact. He looked over and tried the first door…

"Bingo."

He whispered as he unlocked it again and peaked…

That was Rebecca's room. He closed the door, only for what was heard as a sword going to his neck. It was a bayonet, meaning…

"So, yer a peepin' Tom, aye?"

Judas. Yugo raised his hands, "Hold on, I just started and all I saw was Rebecca and a huge mess of hair. I'm not in the mood to fight, but one of us has got to either wake her up or wait. And I really don't want to do the second one."

Judas withdrew the bayonet and nodded, "Alright, I'll get her up."

He opened the door gently and went in, and then as fast as he went in, he went out. Yugo asked, "Well?"

Judas looked a little spooked, "Well… aside of her already being awake… she kinda had only her underwear on."

Yugo looked up picturing that, then Reeka slapped him across the cheek. Yugo looked at her and slapped her back, and then the two tussled on the floor. A couple minutes later, Rebecca came out of the room, and yawned out, smiling, "Morning everyone! Oh… well, at least to Judas and Ghezirha."

Yugo and Reeka were attempting to either choke each other, or they finally pinned themselves on the floor. Judas asked, "Are you two done being immature?"

Rebecca crossed her arms, "Says the one who argues with him of the stupidest of things."

"Hey, this is even stupider, ok? Now, get up you two."

Reeka and Yugo got up, still eyeing each other in hostility. Afterwards, they checked out and left the hotel, and moved on to go find Jesse and Eriktar. It wasn't long since they were staying overnight in the hotel across the street. The crossed the street, without another accident, and made it to the other hotel. They waited for a few minutes and by the time Yugo almost said to hell with it, Jesse exited out, looking tired and annoying.

She asked, "Oh, what the hell is all this? A good morning party?"

Yugo answered, "No, we just came over to, I don't know, wait for you?"

"Sheesh, don't you got anything better to do?"

"No, also where's, um, Eriktar?"

"He's… busy."

"Bathroom break?"

"No, he's… flirting about on some girl."

Yugo smiled, "Oh, someone's…"

A pole went into his face, throwing him onto the floor. Jesse put the pole away, "Yes, pulverizing you with a pole, definitely."

A few minutes later again, Eriktar came out, looking a little miserable himself. The group now was able to continue on back to the camp, and while they walked, Yugo asked Jesse, "So, once we get back, I assume Reeka's going back into training?"

Jesse told him, "Actually, me and Eriktar have been discussing about your Lucario's fighting skill, so we were thinking of just letting her learn on her own, with you training her instead."

"Um, no offense, but I'm shit."

"That's a true point as well."

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Yes, but is she even ready?"

"Well, from what Eriktar can conclude, she seems to be."

"Oh, so she'll be, I guess, graduating?"

"In a school sense, yes, just about."

Yugo then thought in his head, ' _I can't believe that this woman actually did something great. Grandpa must've kept assuming on her original sense_.'

Eriktar told him, ' _Technically, she has retained some of it.'_

 _'Ok, ok, sorry, you know what I mean_.'

It was past noon once they made it back to the camp. The tent was still there, but the flaps were open as snow entered inside of it. Yugo quickly closed it, as Jesse then said, "Now, everyone follow me because this is Eriktar's idea for having me do this."

Her and Eriktar walked off, with the rest trailing behind. Once everyone was at the field, Jesse turned to everyone as she went and announced, "Alright, even though it's not really anything special or important, basically we came to the conclusion that the Lucario this douche has is able to actually fight."

Yugo slapped himself as the woman continued, "Now, as a way to show how she has learned, Eriktar will actually fight her, one on one."

Yugo was ready to see Reeka kick Eriktar's ass, but she had more in mind than that. The two of them got into lineup, and then armed themselves. Eriktar charged first…

Reeka took a branch and jabbed it into Eriktar's jaw, then released an onslaught of beating and attacking Eriktar. Jesse screamed, "ERIKTAR!"

Yugo, Judas, and Rebecca were surprised as Reeka was beating Eriktar. She already broke his limbs and was heading onto the head blows. Yugo screamed, "REEKA, WHAT THE HELL!?"

Judas and Rebecca charged at the Lucarios as Jesse took a pole and charged, but…

Gunfire. Reeka screamed as two more shots fired and she fell to the ground, as Eriktar was in horrible condition. Jesse looked over him as he had wounds that were pretty bad. His jaw had wood pieces in it, his arms were broken, and his abdomen was bashed. Jesse looked behind as Yugo, looking more panicked than before, was holding up in his right hand as a pistol.

He muttered; panic still written, "Oh my God… I just shot my own Pokémon."

Yes he did, Reeka had three bullet wounds: two to the legs, one to her arm. Jesse pulled out Audy as she looked at the twisted mess.

(An hour later)

Both Lucarios were healed, however Eriktar needed some surgery to get rid of the branch pieces in his jaw. Reeka was put away into her ball, and everyone remained quiet, until Jesse went up to Yugo, trying not to explode… or look nervous. She quietly, yet angrily, asked, "What the hell was going through that Lucario's fucking head?"

Yugo raised his hands, "I swear I knew nothing, I-I never thought she'd go like that. I mean… if anything Eriktar should've known."

"Yes, but he didn't, otherwise this would've been prevented and I wouldn't strangle you right now."

"Wait, wha…"

"LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

And she proceeded to strangle him. The afternoon was thus ruined and Jesse forced everyone to leave and go back to wherever and to never speak of her place ever, or else she'll have Eriktar abduct them and have them forced into the arena.

With that in mind, they packed up and moved over about a mile toward Korrina's gym and setup camp there. Once it became evening, everyone got into the tent, but Yugo, with Reeka's ball in hand, sighed as he stayed out. He had to know what made Reeka go that far and what to do to prevent it. Yugo walked over to the path and released her, ready in fighting stance.

She looked at him, but then turned away as Yugo got firm, "Reeka."

She stopped by crossed her arms. "Reeka, you better tell me of what the hell that was all about."

She refused. "Listen Reeka, if you don't tell me this right now, I'll make a decision whether to keep you or not."

That got her out of it as she barked, "Do you think I cared?!"

"If I didn't shoot you, you could've just killed him!"

"You shot me!?"

"Who the hell else had a gun?! You went fucking insane!"

She growled, "I had a reason, but you wouldn't care."

"Well, give me the fucking reason and I'll debate it."

Reeka remained silent, then spoke, "He… hurt me."

"That's it?"

She nodded. Yugo's eye twitched, "That's it? That's literally fucking it?! Killing him all because he punched you?!"

"HE DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!"

She went up to him and put her paws around his head… and he saw what she has been through. Every whipping, every beating, every attack, punch, kick, strain, and abuse from Eriktar that has been done to her since they got into the whole program. Yugo saw every painful blow, verbal abuse, it shocked him pretty hard.

Reeka quickly removed her paws, ending the "show". He saw tears in her eyes, but he lunged forward and hugged her, trying to make her feel a bit better. She didn't hug him at first, but she got into it and hugged him back.

The hug lasted a few seconds until Yugo asked, "Um, Reeka… could you let go please?"

Reeka didn't budge as she was enjoying the hug a little too much. Yugo asked, "Reeka…"

She opened her eyes and mumbled, "What?"

"Hate to ruin the moment, but… we should be going to sleep… like now?"

"*grumbles* ok."

She let go and they walked over to the tent. However, before Yugo went in, he told her, "Actually, wait, I need to make a phone call."

Reeka nodded and went back in. Yugo dialed the phone and attempted to call his grandfather once again.

(At Italy's lab)

Frank was in the middle of Minecraft building a mega quarry to power his ore processing and nuclear power plant. However, his phone rang and he picked up asking, "Close the phone, I'm playing Minecraft."

Yugo smartassed, "You forgot the fucking part."

"What the hell now Yugo?"

"I need a little history."

"About what? Why America lost to Vietnam?"

"No, I need to know Reeka's mindset."

Frank sighed, "Can I do it in the morning?"

"Grandma says you don't give shits for stuff in the morning."

"Fine, fine, I'll look it up. What mindset?"

"I need to know her mental status. Ya'know, behavior, temper, shit like that."

"Alright, alright, let me look."

Frank paused the game and opened up a folder showing the info on the Pokémon he's had and right now has. He said, "Ok, so here's the thing with your Reeka friend. Doesn't take well with authority, has a low temper rate, and is violent."

Yugo agreed, "Yep, that's her. Now, the second thing."

"Yeah."

"I need you to find me anything on a Lucario named Eriktar."

"Erik-who?"

"Erik-tar."

"Ok, spell it."

"E-r-i-k-t-a-r."

"Alright."

Italy searched for it, and…

"Ok, I found him, what about him?"

"Anything, like, troubles?"

"How about three police reports?"

"Oh shit, what cases?"

"Uh, we have abuse, violence, fighting… uh, we have a jail sentence of two years… we also have some shit on a defeated murder case, but that's still unknown IF it was true or not. Why do you need to ask? … Yugo?"

Yugo was silent. HE couldn't believe that Reeka's own mentor was a dangerous criminal. Then something kicked in. He asked, "Hold on… how could you not know him… but you have the Lucario fight in that underground tournament every month."

Frank stood puzzled, then thought, ' _Oh fuck, I'm screwed_.'

"Grandpa, I want every little detail. What the hell has he done? No, even better, what about that murder, did YOU happen to get that case nulled?"

Frank said nothing, then told him, "Alright, I made a deal with that Lucario."

"You piece of shit."

"Yeah, I made a deal, I'd get a lawyer to cut off the murder for a two year sentence and after those two years he'd have a spot in the Emerald Arena."

"What else, hmm? Did he do more shit than what the report says?"

"Well, not really. He's… kinda needing some relationship work."

"Like?"

"He's kinda beaten some of the viewers for pissing him off. But, eh, I don't care; a few go out and a ton come in."

Yugo sighed and told Frank, "Grandpa, what the hell are you thinking? I trusted him to train my Riolu and the next fucking minute, you're telling me he's a fucking criminal with abusive problems! I know I heard some screams, but I thought that was a punishment, not standard violence!"

"Shit, how stupid could you be? Two notes here say child… wait, sorry, young abuse. However, that part was taken under control…"

Yugo closed the phone and went into the tent, going right to sleep despite the horrific discovery of that Lucario.

(In Kanto)

Giovanni was in his chair as he was going to insult everyone and show his entire plan out to the whole world. He asked a technician, "Tell me this will hack into every screen?"

The woman said, "Not every single one, just the public ones."

"Good, I want to make sure that everyone gets the message."

In only a minute, the screen went up as the video was being sent. Giovanni made his announcement, "Hello people of this planet…"

All the screens in the cities began to light up, "Now, you might be standing there wondering who I am, and if you're not good, but since I'm a big criminal with too much pride, I'll say my name anyway. I am Giovanni, leader of Team rocket.

"For years I have been laughed at, ridiculed, and worst, embarrassed. However, I…"

Lysander shouted in the distance, "A-FUCKING-HEM!"

"Sorry, Lysander and I will unleash our latest creation that will make us supreme in all ways on this damn planet: THE MEWTHREE!"

Nobody budged. Giovanni whispered, "I want to see their fucking faces!"

The technician turned it on, and Giovanni was puzzled himself as he looked through the screens of screens. "What? Nothing surprising yet? Well, the Mewthree is obviously a better than the last two Mewtwos. Actually, it's more powerful than them. In fact, this part I did want to do for such a long time. Ahem…

"FUCK ALL YOU LEGENDARIES! That's right, I said it! I'm sick of you escaping out of every fucking trap I make and I'm sick of you constantly preaching your, oh goody goody bullshit, alongside that black haired piecie of shit that helps you! I'M SICK OF YOU AND I HOPE THAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BURN IN SOME UNBEARABLE FIRE! And that also goes to the people! You miserable whiny bastards keep ruining everything!

"Every time I simply do one thing, just one fucking thing, I can never get my plans straight and get done! I HATE YOU! I'll fucking kill all your families and steal everything! I'm a sick bastard and I don't care!"

One employee shouted, "You're also as mad as hell and acting like a 5 year old!"

"YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE YOUR ASS FIRED!"

Then he went into peaceful mode, facing the screen, "Oh, and for those two Mewtwo's probably somewhere in the world *gives two middle fingers*. Now that my speech to the people about their coming death has been done, I will be taking some pills for my head."

All the screens turned off as Giovanni rubbed his head, "Oh Arceus, now I feel like shit."

A guard came over and asked, "So sir, is it aspirin, Advil, or some kind of sedative?"

"All three in pill forms dammit, NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

And he ran off.

(10:50PM at Yugo's camp)

In the camp, sneaking about in the darkness, were five goons. The goons opened the tent and entered on in, injecting sedative drugs into the sleeping group and then carried them away.

(5 minutes later)

Back at Wafu's manor, he was waiting for the goons to call up on the success. The phone rang, he picked up and asked, "Hello?"

The man on the other side said, "We have them. All five."

"Five?"

"Yes, one woman, two men, a Lucario, and an Absol."

Wafu smiled, "Excellent. You know the rest of the plan."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter, credits to Xbyt92, the same ol'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 27:

It was bright morning in Kalos, except for the current circumstances that have been done last night. Nobody was aware of what happened, but it was ready to be known.

Italy finished the installation of a new gadget into the computer system. He looked over at it and asked, "Now, will it explode or just go into a puff of smoke?"

And he turned on the computer, typed in his password, and looked at through the file folders and smiled, slamming both hands together as he succeeded. "YES!"

He then punched in a few numbers… and wound up confused. The door then opened, with Bender and Midori entering in, as Midori asked, "Frank, what did you do this time?"

Frank didn't say anything, then asked, "Dahara was that city we went to the botched dinner right?"

"Yeeaaah, why?"

"Because I think I found Yugo's phone."

He pointed to the screen as it was hovering over Dahara city, but nothing specific. Bender asked, "So, why is it a problem?"

Frank explained, "Ok, this might take a bit. *turns to them* on this damn world, the phone number system works the same except when you include region and criminals. There are four groups of numbers, and the last three mean shit. The first group, however, it important."

He pulled up his own number, "Now, my first numbers, which I don't usually disclose, are 112. Now, the two is region number, the second one is a base position, and the first one… that resides for criminal identification. And from the number I got where Yugo is right now has a number reading a 294. 9 is the highest base you can technically have unless it's like a 2-10-1 or some shit. It's too much coding and remodeling."

Bender asked, "And why do I get the feeling it's a bad thing?"

"Because the number's location alone is suspicious. Now, of course, and this was the hardest part, if I plug in those three numbers here…"

He typed into whatever algorithm he had. "And the result is…"

A list appeared aside the location. He read, "Ok, so the first two is somehow Plasma… the 9, as said, is the highest technical position… but the 4 is the number for Unova."

Midori asked, "So… what does that even mean, the number is from Unova?"

"Possibly. Then again it's like having a dead name on a number you still use, so it's possible the number was from Unova but they never changed. Problem is that why the hell is it a Plasma number, they don't exist, well, I helped along in that despite using their shit but…"

"How about who the hell uses the number?"

"That's actually the more worrying part."

He zoomed on in, further, further, and further… and it landed on the worst place so far. He muttered, "Oh fuck."

It was that mansion… that manor… Wafu's manor. Frank then thought, "If that number is his, then this bastard works for Plasma, or whatever the hell, and either Yugo decided to step on over to his door… or there's a second option."

Bender asked, "And that would be?"

He suggested, "Um… he kinda got… I don't know, taken there."

(In Ecruteak City, at the temple)

Now, after Giovanni's literal middle finger to everyone, including the legendaries, this sparked some problems that revolved through the whole world. The legendaries themselves had to set up a council, and within it was only the big ones: Arceus, of course, Giratina, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Rayquaza and Mewtwo. He came along to blow off his own steam.

The meeting began as Arceus bellowed, "Everyone!"

The few heads went up. "Yesterday we have had some events happen that only increased the tension we already have. Now, as we know, Team Rocket's third attempt of making another Mewtwo, despite known past circumstances, and they unfortunately have succeeded and now have gotten a third generation Mew, a Mewthree."

Nobody wanted to really touch the subject. "Unfortunately, there has been now some events going on that there is a second Mewthree getting created. We need to either get the Mewthree to refuse the Rocket's plan or we need to stop Rocket once again and actually remove them."

Mewtwo burst out, "And I'll do it!"

"In a more controlled manner perhaps?"

He grumbled at the rejection, only as Lugia asked, "And is there such a way to get rid of Rocket? We tried and should I tell you what happened to me?"

Arceus then told everyone, "Everyone, if I may intervene before we begin to reminisce, there are a few things we can do to slowly have Rocket under control and then go from there. And to start, we have decided to use the new global event to give us an upper hand. Zeraora?"

A cloud of smoke appeared, and then it changed to a manor looking place with Zeraora's face appearing, "Greetings everyone."

Everyone said, "Zeraora."

Arceus continued, "Thank you for joining, hopefully you can help in giving some of the hidden details."

Zeraora said, "Well, all I can say is that Rocket is slightly harder to take on since you have Professor Italy supporting them."

Mewtwo growled as Giratina asked, "Could you keep your outbursts to yourself?"

Mewtwo, however, threw back, "Every one of them are basically causing each of problems so we might as well just go down them and get rid of them, even if it means to kill them!"

Ho-oh looked over and asked, "Would you like to get kicked out to do that?"

Arceus intervened to avoid that, "Ho-oh, back down."

Zeraroa asked, "I don't think that we can simply kill them either."

Mewtwo yelled, "Watch me!"

He got straight as Arceus quickly put it down, "Mewtwo, leave and you will get it."

He made a snarl, but stood down as Arceus sternly asked, "Now, if anyone else starts another kind of argument, I will personally send you off with Giratina for a week, let us act like the beings we are."

Lugia asked, "You do realize who's here?"

Rayquazza threw in, "And how he acts?"

Arceus corrected, "It's more of the subject, let's make this simple and straight to the point. We need to intervene with the humans in this tournament event they have in order for the Mewthree to be delayed and stopped. If anyone has an issue with it, you may leave."

And like that, Mewtwo left. Nobody else moved as Arceus then nodded, "Good, we stay at that point and will continue to work it through."

(In Kanto)

Mewthree was currently in his restrained quarters, due to Giovanni's paranoia it might escape and do the things that have happened already. Of course, he was given food, assistance with some needs if he had any, and even allowed a little movement. Right now, a woman was over in the dorm giving him his lunch, which comprised of several sections of the pyramid, but honestly didn't look too good.

Before the woman left, Mewthree asked, ' _Sorry to hinder your departure, but may I ask a question?_ '

The woman asked, facing him, "About what?"

' _Mr. Giovanni said something about a black haired piece of… well… such but, his mind was reading something of a boy_.'

"Well, um, I don't think you're supposed to really go into his head… or actually ask me on this."

' _But, he said that he helped these legendaries. So, who is he?_ '

The woman sighed, knowing she might get fired, "Alright, basically there was a kid, long time back, who used to foil a lot of Rocket's plans and ruin us a lot. In fact, he ruined just about every other criminal organizations' plans and might as well have thrown us under the bus.

"However, what surprised everyone was how another kid, about 16 years old, found the boy and threw him over the balcony, killing both him and his Pikachu. It was quite a surprise."

' _That this boy… killed someone?_ '

"No, the fact of how easy it was. Giovanni was obsessed with getting the Pikachu, and now that it was dead, he lost that obsession and turned to other areas. However, the one who killed him turned into a scary person himself."

' _How?_ '

A deep breath, "Well… it took around four years for him to agree to Flares terms, and then ours, and then he dealt with everybody around him until he basically turned into a criminal himself."

' _Do they have names?_ '

"That boy grew up into Professor Francesco Italy… the boy he killed… was Ash S. Ketchum. And unfortunately, I don't know who's worse. Someone who scares you with death, or someone who simply ruins you."

She left the dorm and went back to her own duties as Mewthree simply sat there with a tray in front of him, wondering if there's more then what's going on.

(In the evening at Dahara city)

In a dimly lit room remained five characters: Judas, Rebecca, Yugo, Reeka, and Ghezirha. They were still asleep, well, until now of course. Yugo woke up to find the room, and Reeka and Ghezirha piled on top of him. He crawled out and walked around, trying to get a feel. All he did feel was his head hit against a wall… no wait, there was a handle… a door!

Yugo screamed, "YEEEES… OW MY EARS!"

His cheer echoed throughout the room and bounced right back, making him fall to the floor and waking everyone else up. Judas asked, "What da fuck're yew doing?!"

Yugo replied, "We're in a room, I found the door *checks the handle* and it's locked."

"So?!"

"Which means… we'll need Rebecca for this."

Rebecca gave him the finger, "You woke me up, I'm not helping."

"Fine, Reeka, use bone rush and bash the door open."

Reeka got up, made a bone rush, and aimed for the door, bashing it open and breaking off the handle. The door was now swinging freely as Yugo smiled, "Thanks Reeka."

She gave a huff and continued to stand there, only for Yugo to walk out. After he walked out, he peaked his head back in, "Guys, you better come see this."

Everyone got up and walked on over, only to see the glossy, polished hallway that was outside of the room. Once they were out, Judas closed the door and Yugo whined, "Why the hell did they stick us in a storage closet of all places?"

Judas asked, "How do you know it's a storage closet?"

Yugo pointed to a sign that read: STORAGE AND JANITOR'S CLOSET. The "leader" walked to the right of the closet and down the hall until he came down to a pair of doors. He opened the doors and…

"OHMYGOOOOD!"

He squealed in joy as he saw a whole table full of food. His eyes were locked on it as Rebecca asked, "I don't think that's…"

Yugo jumped toward the table, in a seat, and began to gorge himself with the food, savoring everything there. Judas looked and saw the mess, following as well, but he did it in a calmer and less… messy manner. Reeka even jumped in, seeing food she'd probably never eat again, and chowed down. Ghezirha went alongside Rebecca, "Um… should we join in too?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I guess a few bites won't hurt."

They walked up and took a few bites of the food. As they ate, Yugo said, spiting food about, "Ya know… dis is da besht food I could eva want."

He picked up a bird leg and…

A shuriken flung right into it and split the meat, only for Yugo to ask, "Judas, are you part Greninja or some shit?"

Judas answered, "Yeah, but I can't make a shuriken."

"So who the hell did?"

"That would be me."

They all turned to see a Greninja wearing some sort of kimono, decorated with a Yvetal. He said, "You do know it is very impolite to begin the feast without waiting for the host, my dear Yugo."

Yugo was primed to shit as Judas wasn't startled a bit. Along with him was a huge group of others that soon filled the table. Skipping all that of course, once everyone was seated, Yugo then resumed stuffing himself. Once the actual group started, already Judas was looking more worried than before because he saw four faces, seeing three that worried him.

Yugo asked, "Hey Judas isn't that Clement?"

Judas nodded, "Yes, but I'm not worried about him… I'm about the Lucario and Delphox next to the shiny Greninja and the Zoroark next to Clement."

"Why? I might be wrong but, isn't that Greninja the Wafu guy everyone screams shit on?"

"Him? Who cares?"

Wafu then called, "Now then, this little feast I gave as a way to greet our guests. Now, I may not know… your friends, but you are Yugo Italy, correct?"

Yugo denied, "No."

"Oh, you are him, in that case, what is your name?"

"Yugokil Blazik."

"Blazik?"

"My mother is Grandpa's daughter."

"Ah, so you are Italy's beloved grandson?"

"Yeah, and I'm taking the guess you're the shit scaring Wafu?"

Wafu lost a bit of his hosting voice, "Yes… and you definitely are his grandson."

Yugo asked, "Ok, so why am I here? Better yet, why did you kidnap me and my friends?"

"Well, it has to deal with your grandfather."

"Oh great, did he threaten you or something?"

"Insult is a preferred term."

"Look, I'm sorry that he insulted your ass, but that's his style, and while I do enjoy the whole meal, I still feel as if I'm about to get killed."

Wafu chuckled, "Oh no, you won't be killed. I treat my guests with respect… however; I never said anything about you leaving."

"Mhm, and why is that?"

"Well, in order to get Italy's attention, I need to do something he'd think is important. Obviously, this has to be important."

"Yeeeaaah… ok, sure, neat, um… is it possible to just come over and snap your neck?"

"You do realize that you have to get through everyone here, right?"

Yugo looked as a few eyes looked at him, "Fine *mother fucker*."

"Besides, *takes a bite of some food* you should know how I am."

Judas scoffed. Wafu heard it and asked, "Is there something funny?"

Judas told him, "Well, not to make it mor' than it is, but you're pathetic compared to three others in this room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that Delphox and Lucario are a little deadlier, and that Zoroark is obviously death waiting for someone."

"How do you know?"

"I should know. My mother had you beheaded."

Yugo nearly spit out his food as a lot of the group did so and looked at Judas. Rebecca asked, "Um… exactly where did you come from?"

"Unova."

"Yeah, and your mother was a?"

"Was and is an assassin. But she's also nice if you stay on her good side"

Wafu then stood up saying, "Well, obviously the dinner unfortunately will have to come for a close… for you five."

Yugo protested, "Hell no! You ain't making me move."

"You're right, Jan and Alphonse will."

The tall guards went over as the Delphox used psychic on Yugo and Judas while the Lucario picked up both Reeka and Ghezirha. Rebecca looked nervous as Wafu gestured, "Now… I'll let you go as long as you follow."

Rebecca nodded and quickly followed, not wanting to know what happens.

(10 minutes later)

The two bodyguards threw them into a three bedroom room and locked it, keeping them in there. And to top it off, there were two guards positioned outside, so the group doesn't bust out. Yugo was pacing the floor, thinking of something to get them out as Judas was simply laying on the bed. Rebecca laid on down beside and asked, "So… can't you use that form of yours?"

Judas responded, with a creepy smile, "Oh, I gotta better idea than that."

Then the sound of blood getting spattered was heard outside, only for the lock to unlock, and the door handle to turn. The door opened as…

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Yugo screamed as he saw a black winged Greninja standing right at the door. He then yelled, "There are too many FUCKING GRENINJAS!"

Judas added, "How literal? Anyway, he's not gonna hurt us… just everyone around him."

"He looks like he's a fucking demon!"

The Greninja being replied, "Not half wrong at least. Now, unless you would like to stay here, let's go."

The Greninja then shot right through the ceiling, blasting hole right through it. Everyone quickly ran over as Yugo asked, "Ok, your creepy friend can do that, and how the fuck do…"

Judas and Rebecca were gone as Yugo looked up once again seeing a giant Sceptile with Rebecca on its back. Judas shouted, "Well come on asshole!"

Yugo sighed, "Christ."

"Need a lift?"

He turned around and was facing the Greninja, only as he evilly smiled, "Or you can face the little Froakie inside. Your choice."

Yugo chuckled nervously, "Heh-heh, um, I'll take y-your ride."

"Good."

He grabbed Yugo's armed and flew upwards, only for Reeka and Ghezirha to cling on to his feet and then the flying being grabbed Judas along with Rebecca and they went flying back to Kalos, quick and fast.

(Meanwhile)

Wafu, Jan, Alphonse, the Lopunny, and a Charizard showed up to the mess, seeing two dead gaurds and a hole in the ceiling. Wafu's eye twitched as he mumbled, "I swear I will kill Italy. And I mean in a very detailed way."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, so this is where I now apologize for two things: One, I lost my USB that had all the word documents for basically everything I wrote so I'm doing everything out of memory. And two, I also lost my laptop because reasons I won't say to not get embarrassed. However, I did go to a new technique of writing down the storyline and then writing it so I can, hopefully, minimize stupid mistakes and make a longer/better story. Well, maybe toward the end it will suck.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 28:

It was a fine, chilled morning as the sun rose from the horizon. It beat its rays down, warming up the land below, and on the land below was the tent that stood on it. Inside, Yugo was still asleep, despite the warmth penetrating the tent.

Yugo opened his eyes and only saw puffy, white fluff right in his face. He stretched a bit out and looked to see that it was only Ghezirha, who happened to be snoozing away happily. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and attempted to shuffle out from under her. His try failed as he got out from Ghezirha, but was then grabbed by someone else, who happened to be Reeka. His head got stuck between a pair of something soft as Yugo realized what they were and quickly scurried out.

As he left the tent to get fresh air, he stopped and sighed on this whole thing. This "have both girls sleep with you just because they both want to have you" was getting annoying, especially since it didn't bring any benefit to him. But after enough fresh air, he went back into the tent and found that Ghezirha was awake, happily waging her tail and smiling. He greeted her, "Morning Ghezirha, I see you're… up and awake."

She nodded, "Yep, I'm ready for today!"

"Well, that's always good, but I was actually planning to challenge Korrina again today."

"Oh, um, do we have to fight… her?"

Yugo reassured her, knowing the last time she fought, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen… I hope."

Unfortunately, it was as the beginning of the morning began with Reeka waking up, seeing the two. She had spitefulness already thrown to Ghezirha, "Back off bitch."

Ghezirha stared at her in displeasure, only for Yugo to scold both of them, "Ok, both of you, listen. I'm sick and tired of this alpha female bullshit, if you don't behave, I can send one of you, if not both, off and get rid of you."

They didn't look at him, keeping their lock on each other, as Reeka said through the telepathy, ' _Yugo, we both know that you don't have the balls to do something like that. One of us is going to have you, and that's going to be me_.'

Yugo sighed at the stubbornness, but part 2 was in season. Judas woke up and of course Yugo remembered last night, so he jumped over and strangled Judas, definitely waking the blond up. Judas choked out, "Wha…who…whe?"

Yugo screamed, "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT LAST NIGHT?!"

Judas spat out, "what the hell yew saying?"

"A black winged Greninja, taller than me like always, just killed two guards, bust on in like he was fucking Iron man, and flew everybody out! Don't you think that's a bit fucking…"

He got kicked aside, crashing into Reeka, "Go fight Reeka or some shit."

It was Rebecca who did it, being in a foul morning mood. Her was a mess, unlike most mornings, which matched her look as she grumbled, "You prick wavers woke me up."

Judas apologized, "Sorry, Yugo started it."

Yugo, in retaliation, gave the middle finger as Rebecca mumbled, "You two act like grown up five year olds."

Morning now officially ruined, the group left to do the morning routine of getting the training out of the way. Yugo gave Rebecca the Pokécouple of Jacques and Elene so this way he can talk the unfinished business with Judas about last night and… the "friend". As the two guys had Ghezirha fighting Keir, Yugo prompted the conversation, "Ok, I'm doing this more peacefully, who was that Greninja last night? One of your friends? A scary uncle?"

Judas sighed, knowing it had to come out sooner or later, "Fine, I'll tell you. He's… an indirect family member. His name is… Kiyask… and he's not really a bad guy. I will admit his usefulness is like his deadliness and murderous rampage, very much. Also, I reeeeally, emphasize on not doing any of his deals, they're worse than a lawyer and a contract."

Yugo, getting impatient, asked, "Fine, I think, and how, or why, is he here?"

"He's not alive, he's a spirit, which means he can simply just go inside of me and use me like a vessel. He's been with me since day one so… he's basically a helping hand. Well, that and the fact he can travel from universe to universe but I'm sure he's going to make my family worried on purpose."

"Hold on, is he that Goddamn creep from that night? Is he?"

Yugo's voice started to get hostile as Judas nervously nodded, "Y-y-yeeah, that was, hehe, Kiyask doing the whole show."

"And does he by any chance behave in any fashion like that Wafu asshole?"

"Well it depends on the situation… but yeah, he's known for raping and killing."

"Ok, and how many times was he actually confused with him?"

"Um, surprisingly only once in some kind of huge fight where he jumped in and… well, you can put the rest together."

Yugo changed subject, "Where was this fight?"

"In some kind of universe that a guy named Q forged as a dream world. It wasn't real, but because of something having to do with the cracks in the universe… it was possible. Then again, he's also known for…"

Yugo interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, hold on…"

He pulled out his 'Dex and scrolled down to the Froakie line, under Greninja, and…

"Nightmare form."

Yugo said as Judas asked him, "How the hell…"

"Grandpa said he travelled, and still travels, to a… different… universe… oh… ooooh."

Judas rolled his eyes and left, only to leave the dumbass trainer with Keir, Ghezirha, and Reeka. Yugo sighed heavily, and continued with their training.

After the morning passed, including the noontime, lunch time arrived and Rebecca just came back with the food. However, when Yugo was ready to get it, she raised out her hand, as she was wanted something. She kept her hand out and ordered, "Yugo… I want money for these trips, right fuckin now."

Yugo crossed his arms, "Why may I ask?"

"Because if I'm becoming your little waitress, I want a little pay before I break your Arceusdamn head off and get the wallet and 'Dex myself."

Seeing as he wasn't about to piss around with this girl, he put 75 dollars and change in her hand, which seemed to satisfy her, and everybody got their food. Once food was eaten, Yugo packed up the tent and cheered, "We're going off to challenge Korrina!"

Everyone of course whined, but followed the dickhead anyway. It wasn't too bad of a walk… if it were only to the gym. When they got to the gym, they found out that…

"FUCKING… FUCKING… FUCKING…"

Yugo was banging his head against the doors as a sign read that Korrina was back in Luminose. He stopped attempting to learn headbutt and yelled, "TO LUMINOSE!"

And ran straight that way, while everyone else was whining and grumbling.

(Meanwhile)

In Luminose City, sitting in a park, a Lucario is enjoying an ice-cream after two hours interviewing many people and Pokémon alike, most of it about the Global Tournament.

He sat down, enjoying his relaxing moment, "Ahhhh… what a day! *licks his ice-cream* Being a journalist is easy, but covering every minute of this event is fucking hard! Ugh!"

As he had his outburst go, a Zoroark came over and sat next to him, "Don't be so negative Flamarion. This assignment is the biggest one in we've ever done at the Unovan Times, man. Even UBC is helping us! And the money is so great, we're gonna be rich!

"But with that attitude, you and I gonna lose that money y'know?"

Flamarion grunted, "I'm aware of that, thank you."

The Zoroark checked his camera, "Grunting like that isn't going to win any promotion, Flami. It's just an easy job, the only thing is to have concentration in your tasks."

Flamarion (now with a calmer face but still serious): Y'know Jakob, sometimes you can always soothe someone like me. And that's pretty much why you're my friend since…"

"Daycare, yeah. Good time, isn't?"

"Yup, good times *checks his watch*. And speaking of time, it's time to return to the hotel to be with the rest of the team to plan our next interview."

They both got up and walked their way to the hotel they were seated at. On the way, Jakob asked, "Now, who is our next target Mr. F?"

Flamarion checked his notebook, "Uh, Let's see…oh, our next interview is… Zeraora."

Jakob was surprised by the answer, "Zeraora... The one?! He's actually here?!"

Flammarion smiled, "Yep, he arrived a week ago and called me, personally, to an exclusive visit in the outskirts. Apparently, he really wants his privacy."

Jakob then added, "Um, what time?"

"Very early in the morning."

"Ah man, I guess you're right on his privacy."

"Don't worry Jakob, it could be worse.

"Oh, speaking of worse before I forget, remember the whole Sycamore killing?"

Flamarion nodded, getting the word connection, "How could I forget? What about it?"

"Believe it or not, there was a rumor going about that the man himself survived out of pure luck. And it's not even a rumor, he actually called me this morning… and he accepted to interview, tomorrow tonight."

Flamarion stopped and yelled out of distraught, "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Jakob nervously smiled, "I was distracted. I'm sorry pal!

Flamarion just shook his head at his friend's forgetfulness, but brushed it off, "Well, keep walking if you want to rest. Next time, always talk to me on things like these, ok?

Jakob nodded, "Yes pal. Yes!"

"Now. Let's back to the hotel"

They continued walking toward the hotel at a rapid pace, so they can get the supplies ready for the morning.

(Back to Yugo)

The group has made it to Luminose after a five hour walk and everyone was ready to behead Yugo or simply have someone else replace him. What would've made it worse was if they made it any later: the gyms barely closed up. Korrina's was one of the few that were still open and Yugo ran in there, only to see a Golem get pummeled down by Lucario, wrecked and smooshed into the floor.

The girl who was opposing Korrina just returned the Golem and left with a raging look on her face. Afterwards, Yugo stepped onto the opposing spot and yelled, "Korrina! I challenge you for your badge, and hopefully a chance I'll win because I got two tall characters standing over me to beat the shit out of me if I lose."

And just like Judas and Rebecca stood over him as the guy screamed, "That doesn't mean literally stand over me dammit!"

Korrina, ignoring the stupidity, yelled back with adrenaline running through, "Seeing that Lucario cleaned out another one and still going, yeah, I accept your challenge!"

And as soon as it was signaled, Reeka already head onto the field. Korrianw as amazed on what a Lucario that little Riolu turned into… but was suspicious that it wasn't 100%. But no matter, she still had her plan ready as Reeka went straight ahead, no commands, and charged right at the opposing Lucario, standing there. As Reeka got closer, the tenseness increased, only for Korrina to give a planning smile and then activate the mega evolution.

Lucario grew up, changed colors, and…

Got hit in the head with Reeka's bone rush right after he mega evolved, busting his jaw, and sending him unconscious to the floor. Yugo covered his mouth at what Reeka did, ' _THAT BITCH IS GOING TO GET ME SUED!_ '

On the opposite side, Korrina asked, ' _Lucario, are you ok?!_ '

Lucario responded in a pain laced voice, _'"Ok"… isn't in any… spectrum of this.'_

Korrina put Lucario back into his ball and then brought out the second attacker. It was Machomp, standing tall and proud as Korrina said, "Since you got that Lucario of yours… sort of trained, let's see her fight off Machomp. Use hyper punch!"

Yugo yelled, "Use karate chop!"

Reeka ran up, jumped high, and attempted a cut, but the Machomp sent her flying to where Yugo was. She cracked her neck and ran right back at him, pulling out another bone rush. Yugo cringed as she was gonna fuck up, and she was. The initial jump led to her swinging the bone over the Machomp's head and slam it down, but the Machomp blocked it with a two arm thick block. She attacked again, a third, a fourth…

She was worn out, only for the Machomp to end it by flicking her in the forehead. She fell over with no trouble and Reeka was out cold. Yugo, meanwhile, wanted to run up and shake the shit out of his Lucario, but had to hold it back for tomorrow. He returned her as Korrina told him, "Surprised you didn't tell her to do any moves."

Yugo shrugged, "I'm even surprised she actually took out your Lucario, I'd figure that was the hardest."

"Well, I didn't think she'd actually do enough damage, but I stand wrong. Now, next one."

He pulled out Elene's ball and released her, sending the Delphox onto the field. Korrina was a little worried now, but still had two Pokémon to go so it shouldn't be all that bad… if only she had a Pokémon that wasn't a FIGHTING type. That didn't stop her as she yelled, "Machomp, use brawn!"

Yugo shouted, "Use psychic blast!"

And Elene swept the place with psychic energy, throwing the Macomp for a loop. Before it could regain anything, Yugo commanded, "Pyrotechnic!"

Elene looked at him in slight confusion. "I'm making up fucking names! JUST DO IT!"

She shrugged and sent a huge fire, engulfing everything, but the Macomp threw all four fists, but the fists got sent punching himself as Elene moved them to do so. The brawny fighting type got knocked out and knocked out onto the floor with ease. After the fight, Yugo was ready to cheer for his victory, but…

"Machomp return, Mienshao I choose you!"

The Mienshao jumped out and already armed itself with its whips. Korrina chuckled a little, "Y'know, it's kinda funny seeing that last time you got the lower edge of having dark types. Now, I got the lower edge on fighting types, but that won't stop me. Use precision cut!"

Yugo yelled, "Elene, use psybeam!"

The beam was formed and fired, shooting off the fighting type's left side, but the Mienshao kept its focus and attacked Elene, causing her to throw the Mienshao into the air. This made the Mienshao go into a dive bomb mode, and Elene making a little psybeam…

She ignited it, causing an explosion to blast up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Yugo stood there as he fist pumped in the air, "I WON!"

Then pulled out a note book, "Name… move… Al-lah-u-ak-bah."

After writing it down, he returned Elene. Korrina walked over as she congratulated, "Well done Yugo, surprised you actually had it to beat me. And to show that you did succeed in doing so, I am awarding you the badge of the gym."

She came over and pulled out a little device. "Now, hold out your 'Dex."

Yugo did so and a badge appeared, scanned in. He put it away as Korrian continued, "Ya know, it's not every day that somebody would actually take me on as their first gym."

Yugo shrugged, "Yeah, well, I thought of the other characters but it was the first stop to see if I could actually kick your ass… or at least have my Lucario do that to your Lucario's."

"Well, I guess that's payback from last time, but of course you can come by anytime."

"Really?"

"Sure, Lucario won't mind as long as you ask."

She winked as Yugo put two and two together, gently denying, "Um, no thanks, maybe just for regular visits."

Reeka would've killed her right there and then if she actually got that. Korrina shrugged anyway, "Alrihgt then, good luck to you!"

Yugo waved back and left, but on the outside, Judas already was in a pissy mood as he held a bayonet to Yugo's throat, "Now, after walkin' tee long way down her' to this fuckin' jim, I'm goin' to a hotel, yew can walk yer sor'y ass back to tee camp!"

And walked away. Yugo told Rebecca, "Um, Rebecca, just as a precaution, make sure he doesn't go and buy out half the liquor store."

She nodded, remembering what he did the last couple of times, and ran after Judas. Yugo sighed now, seeing that he had to walk those five hours back to camp… at like 7 at night. But, at least he had Ghezirha at his side to keep him company.

At around 9:30, Yugo was halfway there to the camp, feeling the cold night pierce his skin. And what made the night more so was the cold feeling increasing, causing the hairs on Yugo's neck to stick out. He looked up in the sky, with the cold, blowing wind, and saw a being in a tall tree. He couldn't tell what it was… but it opened it's wings… wings? WINGS?!

Yugo then began to run faster, only for the being the fall and slam Yugo to the ground, whispering, "Surprised? Probably not. But it was only a matter of time before I got reintroduced to this world. Well, I the sense that I don't even come here for starters."

Yugo muttered in fear, "What do you want from me?"

"You? Nothing I want. All I do say is that if you want to stay as a whole body without any organs missing or dissected, I suggest to behave well with Judas. Now, not all the time, a little tattling and annoyance is perfectly fine, but any further and… let's say I might just get his mother into the picture. Now, off I go…"

He jetted off and disappeared, only as Ghezirha was there looking spooked.

(In Dahara)

After Yugo got shell-shocked, Dahara had its own issues. Wafu, after the event decided to rally up all the owners of businesses, communications, and general infrastructure. Of course, he brought along his own group of friend and guards, but they couldn't speak their own mind if you have the other 20 some odd corporate assholes chattering and waffling all at once.

Wafu blew his top, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone shut up as he fumed, "Now, let's get this straight: The main goal here is to get Italy off our backs and getting rid of him usual standard assassination isn't going to work. However, it could be done if we plot this out, which I have.

"The telecommunications operations will tap into his lab and attempt to retrieve any locations so we can hopefully secure and arrest him ourselves. We'll use the main corporations as a way to hopefully get this bastard under control… and finally…

"If any of his little pawns decide to get in the way once more… I think we'll simply capture a couple of his family members as bribery material. Italy will come down and we will not fail."

(In Kanto)

Aside from that crazy asswipe, we now go to a nicer place. Mewthree was still in his little curiosity state, which was normal seeing he didn't know what the hell was going on, and was pretty intrigued going back in history. He looked up several books and articles on the past events, seeing how bad it has been. Rocket itself was a criminal group and he wasn't feeling well with it. But for some reason, he also saw that not everybody was a cold hearted criminal.

The best example was that woman he always sees every day. While she might not seem like a friendly type, he saw inside that she actually was a pretty good person and wasn't really that mean.

He shook his head, trying to stay on track. He continued his research and every time he finds a file linked to any Team… Italy's name always appears. Murders are drawn to him, money laundering, heists, illegal activities, and corruption from minor offensive to government interventions… Mewthree was appalled and now was nervous of actually being here. He didn't want to leave and cause a ruckus but… did he have to fight for…

"Hey, what are you doing?"

His mind snapped out as he turned around seeing the woman again, ' _Oh… sorry_.'

"This is a restricted area for high grade files. Besides, how the hell did you get in here?"

' _I just… teleported in_.'

"Oh… figures, and what the hell are you even reading?"

' _Historical articles. I found files that seemed to belong towards Team Rocket history alongside of historical events such as the Kanto Crusade, the Unova Takedown…_ '

"I get it, I get it."

' _But, this man… Francesco J. Italy… why is he… the way he is_?'

"I don't know. One time, Giovanni was told by that guy himself that he hated Ash Ketchum so bad he wanted to ruin the world. I never understood how he could have gotten that bad all because of this one kid."

' _Me neither… I still find it strange as the boy has never done anything to Italy, thus making his rage seeming to be irrational and illogical_.'

The woman sighed, "Oh well, we'll find out what's in that guy's head soon."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Different order for this: credits to Xbyt92 for the dialogue of Flamarion and Jakob.**

 **Let's see how this goes with my new drawback.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Credits to Xbyt92.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29:

In Luminose City, in the night of the morning, the streets are illuminated with grace, the stores, the malls, and the cafés are lively, and even some of the gyms are open for friendly duels only. As the bustling city was moving, a black limo passed on through. The passengers in the limo were the reporters Flamarion, Jakob and Botan, a female Mienshao, who was the recording specialist. They were going to an undisclosed place to interview a surprisingly alive Prof. Sycamore.

Jakob asked in a nervous tense, "Flami, are you sure about this?

Flamarion assured his friend, "J, don't worry. There's nothing that can end wrong, ok?

Jakob wasn't calmed, "If they… if they kill us? Like in that mafia…"

Botan gave a serious look to him, "We are not going to get killed Jakob, and stop saying that crazy theory of yours. You're a professional, and a professional DOESN'T jump straight into conclusions!

Jakob tried to retaliate, "But…"

Flamarion assured once more, "Jakob, calm down. Remember that Sycamore is still in a delicate state and the authorities chose to put him in a secret place for his protection. And because of the whole secrecy of this, it's logical form them to put us in this limo. Along with it having blackened windows so we can't see the outside. It's normal Jakob."

Even though he started to get a little nervous himself, Jakob actually started to relax, "Ok, now… I'm relaxed a little, man. But I'm still worried ok?"

Botan was still irritated, "Ugh, why did you take him along Flamarion?!"

Flamarion rolled his eyes, "Because he's our best cameraman. Do I have to repeat that every time Botan?"

"Hmph!"

There fight finally ended just as the driver said through the intercom, "We are approaching the destination. Because monsieur Sycamore is now in protection by the state, you must go in blindfolded for the usual security reasons."

Flamarion was surprised and asked, "Excuse me, we gonna enter with our eyes covered?

Driver responded, "Positive. And for the camera, you can use it but it is mandatory for the footage to be examined before you use it."

Jakob said to the two, "I told you."

Botan thought on this, ' _This is gonna be a long night._ '

About eight minutes later, they arrived to their destination which appeared as a normal building and nothing else. The limo drove down underground and parked there, and before exiting, the main driver and a guard blindfolded them. They walked out of the garage, down a hall and while they didn't know where they were, the guard led them to three more guards who began to inspect the blindfolded passengers. One also inspected the camera for any bugs or trackers. After this, one of the guards gives clear coast, "Everything is in order. We'll be guiding you to Sycamore's room."

The guard led the group to the room where Sycamore was. After five minutes, they arrived there and the guard opened the door, along with ordering them to uncover their eyes. The group saw the bandaged Sycamore in a bed, with several beeping machines alongside and small tubes attached to him.

Flamarion looked over as he gasped, "Oh My Arceus…"

Jakob had the same expression, "Yeah. This is so…"

The main guard finished, "Disturbing? Probably, but a least he survived, and should live sort of peacefully. I'll be waiting outside.

Flamarion nodded, "Ok then."

The guard closed the door, and Flamarion and his team began approach Sycamore's bed slowly as they didn't know how to begin with their report. Flamarion took the initiative and began, "Prof. Sycamore… my name is Flamarion… and these are my partners Jakob and Botan. We are from the Unovan Times…"

Sycamore looked over and smiled, "Oh, the journalist they were talking about… Thank you for coming here Mr. Flamarion."

He put out his hand, slightly straining, and Flamarion shook it slowly, seeing the pain, "It's an honor to meet a person like you, Professor. Sorry for your loss though."

"Thank you for your consideration. I never knew it'd happen that fast."

Flamarion pulled his hand off gently and asked, "So, can we begin with the interview?"

"Sure, but before you publish it, if at all, can you send it to Zeraora first?"

Zeraroa? It seemed an odd choice, but Flamarion agreed, "Umm… yeah, why not?"

Jakob asked his friend, "Flamarion, why…"

Botan shut him up, "Jakob."

Jakob then burst out, "Fine, fine! Can we commence?"

Flamarion nodded, "Calm down Jakob, we will begin. Botan prepare the recorder; Jakob the camera. Sycamore, are you comfortable lying in bed?"

Sycamore nodded, "Yep, there are no problems."

"Very well."

After 6 minutes of testing the camera and the recorder, the interview began after Flamarion introduced himself. Flamarion began, "Prof. Sycamore, thank you for receiving us."

Sycamore nodded, "It Is a pleasure, despite the circumstances."

"So Professor, a couple weeks, there has been constant news about multiple murders of important people in Kalos, including yourself and your family. Can you explain, in your case, what happened that night?

Sycamore tried to remember what happened, "Well, It's not a hard story to remember because there was very little that did happen… but so much. I was hiding in the closet, getting help from someone else to get my family out of the house because I knew they were coming, but… I was too late and the criminals just entered by force."

"What happened next? Did they say something to you or rob you?"

Sycamore shook his head, "No, I was the last one. The group went to my wife; I can still hear the cries of my Diantha when she was struggling. Then, the men and their Pokémon just… k-killed them. I was in the closet when they shot me. Not robbing, no talking; only came to kill us. I-I barely saw h-her…"

Flamarion calmed him, "It's ok Professor, if you want to stop the…"

Sycamore then jumped, "No, I want to continue!

Flamarion shirked back, "Ok then, proceed, but if you want to stop, let me know."

Sycamore nodded, "As I saying, my wife died three days ago after struggling with her life.

"Sorry about that Professor. It… must be difficult to a person like you losing a loved one in that manner."

"It is."

"What happened to Alain? Did he have the same fate?"

Sycamore nodded, "Alain was visiting from Anistar city for a couple, days and he was with his mother… and h-he was killed as well."

"This is just horrible…"

"And I still mourn their deaths. They were my only family left… but now… I'm alone. So alone…"

Botan and Jakob were trying their hardest not to cry as Flamarion was barely making it, "Do you have any idea of who might be responsible? Some rival or… a Team you know?"

Sycamore tried to think, "I can recognize a Team and their modus operandi… maybe even a minor gang. But, that night, was different. They acted like professional assassins because they only went there to just kill us. As for whose responsible, I don't know- it's very bizarre to me."

"Ok, with that incident, do you think that will affect the Global Tournament?"

Sycamore then said, "I did send a letter a day before that night to Francesco Italy, saying that the GT must be cancelled. He responded to me with a simple "no"."

Flamarion asked, "Just no?"

Sycamore nodded. Flamarion added, "Anything else you want to add to this interview. An opinion or something?

Sycamore denied, "No. I'm tired, but thank you."

Flamarion ended the whole interview, "Thank you for the interview Prof. Sycamore. We hope that you will have a successful and speedy recovery."

Sycamore smiled, "It was a pleasure to speak with you. And thanks you for the gesture."

After the interview, the three Pokémon left the room, blindfolded, checked, and led back by the guards. Now in the limousine, Flamarion was speaking with his partners about the interview and the next one… being with Zeraora. Jakob began to ask, "Why did you accept the request about Zeraora, Flamarion?"

Botan asked the same, "Yes Flamarion, why?"

Flamarion just answered, "I don't know. I think it's very important to him that we send the video to Zeraora *sees the video tape* and that is the key."

"Flamarion is right. We'll just have to wait patiently."

And thus, they continued talking until they would arrive to their Hotel HQ.

(At Yugo's camp)

Aside from the interview, morning was now rising up as the sun shined on down to the outside woods of the path. The path, of course, had Yugo's tent on it where the guy was waking up. He stretched out, yawning, and opened his eyes to see a huge wait… oh wait, it's Ghezirha again. He greeted, "Morning Ghezirha."

She happily smiled, "Morning Yugo."

And kissed him. Yugo was shocked by her surprise and pushed her back before it went any further. Ghezirha gave him a strange look and asked, "Didn't you like it?"

Yugo told her, "Well, no, it's just that… why did you…"

"Well… isn't that what humans do?"

"Yeah, but only if they love each… oth… er… oh… oooh."

Ghezirha smiled again as he got where she was going, but Yugo quickly denied, "Ghezirha, Reeka nearly killed you over this, and while I do still blame Eriktar for making it worse, I think she's the one who wants me… it's too risky to do this with the mindset she got."

All she did was blink twice, making Yugo slap himself, "God, this is like explaining sex to a five year old."

Ghezirha asked, "Sex?"

"Wait, you don't know what sex is?"

"No. Ooh, could you should me?"

Yugo gave no amusement, "And have her kill both of us very brutally, no thanks."

Ghezirha frowned, "Yugo, you need to stop worrying about her so much. She's just a bully who doesn't even show you any affection; what makes her better than me?"

"Look, no offense, but she's my first Pokémon. Granted she's a bitch, and still is, but leaving her out of this is like letting her trample over you, a bad idea. I just need to help her, that's all."

"Only if you get rid of that piece of Absol shit."

Absol snarled over Yugo as it was Reeka behind him, looking adrenaline kicked. She further insulted her, "If you think I'm going to be all nicety-nice around her as she kisses you and sleeps with you, then you *points to Rebecca* might as well be fucking her brains out."

Yugo now got pissed and asserted his little last-straw, "Ok, Reeka, I had enough of this piss attitude you've been giving me. I'm putting both of you back in your balls until you both decided to behave around each other, and no sling insulting shit on each other's mind. And to make it more so, you'll both remain in it until you decided."

Ghezirha grabbed his back, "Don't put me in there, don't put me…"

Yugo, without any remorse, just put her back into her ball. Reeka changed her expression instantly, from smug anger to fear, as she quickly pleaded, "W-wait, I can be nice, I can be nice, I-I'll…"

She got put away as well. Afterwards, he fell on his back in the empty tent, sighing out in distress at his actions. The bright side, he just grew up and finally did something right. After that, he got up and went out of the tent, and breathed in the fresh, cold morning air. He walked around a bit and attempted to find any new Pokémon to catch, but before his luck even got out of bed, Judas and Rebecca came along to the camp. Yugo started up the morning, "Well, I see neither of you have killed each other this morning."

Judas corrected, "Oh no, da whor' started a fight back the hotel."

Rebecca yelled, "I'm a virgin asshole!"

"It's the same word for bitch, bitch!"

And thus they concluded the fight by going head to head as they screamed out slander, insults, and the typical BS. Yugo snickered, "And you called me a five year old."

He screamed in pain as Rebecca blowtorched him again. "Point taken."

After the second morning fight, Yugo got everyone to peacefully take a trip to the Pokémon center. Since it was on the same path back to Luminose, which the Judas and Rebecca were not entirely willing to do again, it made a decent enough argument to get them on board.

Skipping the walk, they made it to the center and as soon as they stepped on in, the nurse at the desk put her hands to her hips, "Rebecca, who are your 'friends' this time?"

Rebecca whined in embarrassment, "Ms. Elma, not every boy I'm with is my boyfriend, especially this dick over here *points to Yugo*."

Yugo yelled, "HEY!"

Judas asked, "And who's the nurse?"

Rebecca answered, "It's my mother's friend Ms. Elma. Anyway, it's just a visit."

Yugo threw in, "Also I need my Pokémon looked over… and one to be scanned in depth."

"Oh, and maybe give everyone a checkup."

The boys asked, "Huh?"

"Might as well do it. Besides, since everybody here is basically half-Pokémon, it makes it easier for her to do the checkup."

The nurse asked, "Oh, your friends are hybrids too?"

Yugo corrected, "I'm 75%."

"Oh, then I guess I can; alright, this way please."

She led them from the lobby to the office in the back where she had them sit down and go one by one. She asked, "Alright, so who's going first?"

Yugo shrugged, "Guess I am."

He stood up and followed behind the nurse, who led to the base room where a large MRI looking device. When they entered the room, Yugo asked, "So, I gotta go on the table?"

The nurse nodded, "Yep. Since you claim to be three quarters Pokémon, might as well do it the way Pokémon go through."

"Alright."

Yugo took off his backpack and other gear that wasn't his clothes, and laid on the bed as the table went into the machine. After a few minutes, the table came back out with Yugo hopping off and putting his shit back together. He asked, "So, anything I should consider?"

The nurse smartassed, "A kick to the testicles from Rebecca…"

Then got serious, "And a restraint vest."

Yugo crossed his arms, "Fine, why would I need a restraint vest?"

"Well, according to the scans, you have a gene inside of you that can lead into a berserker mode similar to that of the Lopunny's ability."

"Oh, well, that already happened like… three times but… thanks, I got the hulk gene except I don't turn green and huge, got it."

"Um… yeah, anyway, the gene we call the 'crazy gene', and the source usually comes down from any decent of Blaziken with the Kalos region… oddly."

Yugo was taken aback from the response as he always thought it was the Zoroarks… but wait… if it was a Blaziken…uh-oh.

He asked, "Um, how long does the gene usually stay for?"

The nurse answered, "Well, most times it disappears once you hit full maturity, and even then the gene morphs into something else. Why?"

"Because I have a grandfather who happens to be a Blaziken and I've heard the story of where he went berserk a few times during the time he was with his first trainer."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, uh, also is it possible to see my Lucario's genetics as well? Just because she's been acting pretty strange."

"How strange?"

"Aggressive, sort of moody, acting like she has a polar disorder?"

The nurse nodded, "I'll take a look, but I should say that it could just be an overprotective problem it'll just viewed as normal."

Yugo was not impressed, "She almost killed by Absol in a sadistic fashion."

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

Yugo nodded as the nurse quickly put Reeka's ball through the scanner. The end result was…

"She doesn't seem to have a problem… except for this -1 in the terms of happiness towards you."

Yugo said, "Um…"

"Before you ask, it's just the usual bug. I'd say by looking at the numbers, she probably be… maybe between 270 and 300."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, the main point is that it's still safe. Once you hit anything higher than 400… I would massively consider you to have her head fixed."

"Why?"

The nurse answered, with trace amounts of fear lurking, "You have heard of those obsessive characters."

"Yandere?"

"Yeah, those… in the current records, there were three cases were Pokémon went like that and kidnapped their own trainers, even going as far as killing people. The first two were confirmed and I know one was a Midnight Lycanroc, the other I don't know, and then the third was supposedly a Greninja, but nobody confirmed… except for a dead body."

Yugo now was worried, "So… Reeka's…"

"Your Lucario? She's fine, just a little attaching."

He sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't going to die. Then a new idea appeared, "Um, nurse?"

"Yes?"

"Unless there are any rules against getting a Pokémon, can I get another one?"

She asked in a suspicious tone, "Why?"

"I need a sixth Pokémon."

"Oh, hopefully nothing fancy or outrageous."

"No, no, I thought I could just grab a troublemaker."

The nurse was perplexed, "We spent about ten minutes discussing troublemakers and crazies, and you want one?!"

"I'm just asking!"

The nurse calmed down and thought, "Alright, I got one I can give you, but she's… not a good idea."

"Neither was my birth, but eh, I'll see her anyway."

"Um, ok."

She led him out of the room and into the main play area, and from there the nurse led him to the left corner of the room. At the corner, there was a Snivy sitting there. Yugo looked and said, "Aw, it's a little Sni… why the fuck does it have two knives?"

The nurse nervously stated, "Well, uh, this is Emma…"

"Hi Emma… now why does she…"

"Those are from her previous trainers."

"Uh… two?"

"Yeah… she has… slight psychopathic issues."

Yugo got worried, "Like?"

"She… um… k-killed both of them."

Yugo would've backed off, but he asked, "Why?"

"Well… it was thought the first one was watching some slasher film…"

"Oh, well no fucking wonder, enough Jason and Freddy will make any cute little turn vicious. Alright, I'll take her."

"Uh…"

"No buts, just give her to me."

The nurse shrugged, "Fine, but it's your death."

"I'll sign a waiver."

As they walked out, Yugo asked, "Oh, anything I should actually know on her… like genetics?"

The nurse nodded, "Oh yes, she's a hybrid..."

"Grandpa, right?"

"Who?"

"Prof. Italy?"

"Wait, your grandfather is…"

"Yes, yes, I'm taking it that grandpa must've fucked up the genes."

"Well, if he was able to make her naturally psychopathic…"

"Yep, he is."

And they continued. After an hour of paper work, checkups, and giving Emma to Yugo, they all left the Pokémon center with Rebecca looking embarrassed as all hell all because Ms. Elma was constantly questioning what was going on in her head in front of everyone. Besides that, they made it to Luminose city by the end of the afternoon.

After they set up camp and began the training, Yugo pulled out Reeka's ball, "I think she had enough time to think to herself."

He let her out, only to see Reeka curled up on the ground. He asked her, "Reeka, are you ok?"

Instead of a verbal response, the shell-shocked Lucario jumped up and hugged him. The hugging transferred the memories of her last owner, which were almost as bad as Eriktar's treatment, if not worse. He moved her off slowly and asked, "Not a good past with being inside a Pokéball?"

She shook her head as Yugo told her, "Alright, I won't put you in another ball again, but I do want a promise from you."

Reeka looked at him, "I want you to promise to me to never hurt Ghezirha like that again. I know you don't want me over to her, but I also know that what you did nearly killed her. And to show I'm upholding my promise to this…"

He took a deep breath and kissed her. It sent a new surge of feeling into her, making her almost go numb from it. She kissed much harder, throwing her onto Yugo and knowing them onto the floor. Yugo quickly broke it before it got any further than that. Afterwards, he asked, "Now, do I have your promise?"

Reeka nodded, "Yes, you have my promise."

"For as long as Ghezirha's here?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Good, now let's introduce the newest member of the team."

Reeka asked, "Who is she?"

"She's a little Snivy, there's no need to get on that, or else I'll make you promise for that as well."

Reeka rolled her eyes as they both got up and left the tent. Outside, Yugo announced, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce… Emma, the Snivy!"

The rest of everyone looked over to see Yugo's new…

Judas asked, "Why the fuck does the Snivy have two…"

Yugo just muttered, "Go with it you Irish prick."

And thus for the rest of the day, it was just training. By the end of the day, Yugo enjoyed the improvement of what happened within the group. He got his sixth Pokémon, he's got Reeka and Ghezirha sort of under control to where they don't have much grudge… but they still had some lingering issues which wasn't anything bad.

What Yugo did find strange was that Reeka avoided Emma, not because she hated her, but more like she didn't like what vibe the Snivy was giving off. And for Reeka to get spooked, that must be something… pretty bad.

' _Oh, it's bad alright, and I'd love to honestly fuck that little green btch when she's mhmhmmmm_.'

And Kiyask interrupted the story, the fucking asshole he is.

SKIPPING THE GUY'S LEWD THOUGHTS, the night set on in as the tent got stuffed and went to sleep, ready for tomorrow's adventure of… whatever happens.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter. There's a lot of corruption in this one.**

 **Also, the first lemon of the story. :D Lemon scene = (((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 30:

It was barely morning outside Italy's lab, with the lights on and a tired Frank on the computer as he was viewing the current results for the 2032 election. He knew it was rigged; he just shook his head and mumbled, "Damn Latino Marxist bitch. Can't believe they repealed the bill of rights, and now you got 'dis shit."

He took a sip of his coffee/sprite mix and moved on to look through his emails and messages. But before he could view them, Midori came in, looking just about as tired, as she had something to tell him. Frank looked behind when the door opened and smiled, "Morning Midori, how's my little Ralts?"

She giggled, "Well, that is if I were still a Ralts, which I'm not anymore."

"Ah well, those used to be… actually those were very quick times. Anyway, anything new?"

She lost the happy appeal and remembered what she came in for, so she answered, "Oh yeah, you know that whole event of you killing everybody, starting with the Sycamores?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

She had a disk appear, "You'll see."

She put the disk into the CD drive, pushed it, and the video player appeared showing the interview. Frank spit his drink out as he yelled, "How the fuck is the guy alive?!"

Midori crossed her arms, "It's more like how are people going to react to this? If they see this, then there's going to be a riot outside and I really don't want to move again."

"Anything worse?"

"Oh yeah, this part."

She used psychic and moved the disk and laser to show the part that Frank was reconsidering. The scene went: " _Ok, with that incident, do you think that will affect the Global Tournament?"_

 _"I did send a letter a day before that night to Francesco Italy, saying that the GT must be cancelled. He responded to me with a simple "no"."_

 _"Just no?"_

 _"Anything else you want to add to this interview. An opinion or something_?"

Frank screamed, "Yeah, YOU ASSHOOOOOOLE!"

Midori slapped herself as Frank calmed himself down. He thought for a moment, then asked, "Where was this taken?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it was just some obscure location they did."

"Alright, and is any of this published?"

"It wasn't published due to the soccer match yesterday that was so popular with all the high records and such, so it kinda dominated the news for the day."

"Oh… you went?"

She looked to the corner of her eye with a smile as Frank added, "With Catherine's kids?"

She nodded. "Alright, and um… they didn't publish this, right?"

"No, but what do you think will happen when you tell them to get rid of that specific part? Don't you think they'll be wondering why?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell them that half of it needs to be gone, seeing it as rather unnecessary, shit like that, and all they need to do is use some George Lucas and Window Movie Maker and, TA-DA, it's perfectly fine."

"Ok, and if they find it even more suspicious?"

"Then slap on the good ol' line that the shit was corrupted!"

Midori stood there unimpressed as Frank defended, "Look Midori, if that shit gets out, I'll get hanged even more than usual. Besides, that GTA bullshit he's talking about was started by himself all because the idiots funding this event is me and Payne, with the occasional cents from everyone else."

Midori sighed, then asked, "So I tell the news people about the…"

"Yes, and also, who are the reporters who did this?"

"Oh no, you're not getting any of their names."

Frank rolled his eyes, "Fine, besides, I saw the name of that Lucario doing the interview anyway."

"FRANK!"

She turned the chair around and slapped him, only for him to slap back, and the two did a recreation of Night at the Museum, then they went on the floor and tackled each other.

(At Yugo's camp)

At the camp, it was just a normal sunrise as the inside of the tent was going to get warmed up by other means besides sunlight. Inside, Yugo stretched out and put his hand on… something furry. It wasn't Ghezirha, and it wasn't his own fur, so…

He looked and his eyes went wide as he found himself staring directly at Reeka, who was also on top…

"How the hell did I get naked?"

…on his naked stomach. Reeka gave a sly smile, "Oh, I thought that we could make those little promises much better and more solid."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I wouldn't mind this, but…"

He looked to Judas and Rebecca, suggesting to her that they might wake up the two up if they did it. Instead of agreeing, Reeka kissed him forcefully as she said, ' _Who cares about them? Now give it to me idiot_.'

Yugo rolled his eyes and flipped her over.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yugo made out with Reeka as they moved their hands over each other to feel each other. Reeka broke the kiss, "I'm surprised you even got this kind of fur on you."

Yugo chuckled, "Well, some clothes can cover it up."

He maneuvered himself to where his dick was positioned just right over Reeka's sweet spot. A smile appeared on his face, "And now the best part."

Yugo pushed down into the vagina and the instant pain shocked Reeka and made her jump up, biting down on Yugo's neck, causing him to barely hold his voice as he wanted to scream in pain. As both of them attempted to ignore the inconveniences, Yugo pulled out and pushed into her, pulled out, and repeated, generating the pleasurable force that relieved the pain.

The motion increased, the pheromones filled up, but the moaning of the moment did knock Judas awake as he saw Yugo banging his Lucario. He yelled, "YUGO! WHAT THE FUCK AR' YEW…"

That woke Rebecca up as then she yelled at him, "JUDAS SHUT THE… THE HELL?!"

Yugo didn't hear any of them as he was in too much of a memorization as Reeka filled his head with all kinds of sexy and lusty images to keep him going, many of them were her only with more voluptuous human looks.

He couldn't hold it back much more and fired his seed, starting the climax, as Reeka moaning loudly with the fluid going into her. He was still coming, even pulling out and gushing the white stuff onto the tent canvas, then collapsed on Reeka as both of them just hit the afterglow. It was a moment, but…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"YUGO YEW COONT!"

Both of them looked to see their friends looking rather pissed as Judas scolded, "The fuck're yew doing! If yew wanted to fuck yer Lucar'o, then yew could've just went outside and fucked ther' instead of her' wher' we can smell, see, and hear the shit!"

Rebbeca, not understanding what he just said, followed up, "Not understanding half of what this guy said, why the hell did you do it in here?"

Yugo answered sheepishly, "Uh… because why not?"

Judas yelled, "LI-YAAAH!"

"Ok, ok, Reeka wanted it!"

Reeka turned to him and kneed him in the crotch. Judas said, feeling much better, "Truthfully, that was much deserved."

Once the morning event was over, Yugo got his clothes on and ran outside, seeing the dusting of snow on the cold ground. He thought out loud, "Maybe if I yell loud enough, it snow more."

Thus he fell on his knees and yelled, "I WANT MORE SNOW!"

Judas smartassed, "Hopefully the water kind."

"YOU PERVERTED ASSWIPE!"

"Says the one who fucks ther' own sist'rs!"

"Oh please, I'm sure you had one of your own sisters get romantic with you."

Judas had a sweatdrop, "Well, uh… there's one that kinda does it, but we don't have any sex!"

"Who cares, you do the same shit as me!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

And they proceeded to scream in each other's faces. Rebecca was getting frustrated with these two, and Reeka was about the same, only she had a simple idea. She walked over to Rebecca and told her, "You grab your jackass by the neck, I'll grab mine."

Rebecca nodded, "That's probably the best way."

They went around and Rebecca pulled Judas away from Yugo and Reeka pulled Yugo away from Judas. Now with the morning officially ruined beyond repair, they went heading off to training. Yugo grabbed Emma's ball, "Ok, I'm going off to the forest to attempt to train Emma, wish me luck *if you care*."

He began to walk to the forest as Reeka told him, ' _If anything happens, I'll be there_.'

Yugo nodded and disappeared into the woods. Judas looked over as he said, "I don't think that Snivy will be easy to train."

Rebecca inquired, "Yeah, seeing she doesn't even behave like one, I'm not sure what he'll do to get it trained. Well, let's get Kier and Elene trained."

"I'll be doing a round with Ghezirha because I'm sure she'd like to know what happened."

(In the forest)

Yugo got to a nice spot for the training session that he was going to give Emma, the newest problem was the obvious: how do you get rid of the knives? He tried asking politely, but all he got was her hugging the knives close to herself as if they were her best buddies. He attempted again, "Look Emma, you can't use a knife in a Pokémon battle, that's cheating. Besides, what level are you anyway?"

She blinked again as Yugo rolled his eyes in annoyance of her silence. He pulled out the 'Dex and scanned her…

"Level 44?!"

That was correct. The 'Dex had a number on Emma stating level 44. He exclaimed, "By now you should've evolved into a Serperior."

He put away the 'Dex and pulled out his phone, dialing up Frank once again. It rang for a few times, then Frank picked up asking, "Italy's lab, the f you want?"

Yugo snickered, "Very funny, listen I need answers right now dammit."

"What, did your canine friend bite your dick off?"

"No, she fucked me this morning."

"Cool, and I was stuck fighting my wife so were Goddamn even. What the hell do you want?"

"I got a Snivy named Emma…"

Frank asked, "How the hell do you keep on getting my fucked up genetic experiments?"

"Don't care, the point is she's at level 44 and hasn't evolved, answers?"

"Oh yeah, before I gave her off to her first trainer, she accidentally swallowed an everstone, so good luck getting it out."

"Thanks, and why the hell is she psycho?"

"Because she was my first attempt to make a Yandere, so hopefully it works out once she becomes a Serperior."

"Grandpa, you senile bastard, I'll…"

"Sounds great, but I'll have to go now. I just started the next episode of Star Trek: Revolution. Byyyyye."

The phone went off as Yugo was ready to blow a fuse. So to let it out he kicked the nearby tree repeatedly. Once he finished, he then felt something slither up to his neck until he saw Emma's face right in front of him, in which he screamed in surprise, then yelled, "Dammit Emma, don't scare me like that!"

Her expression didn't change as she then backed off, slithering to the ground back to her knives. Yugo sighed, "Ok, let's try this once again. Cane you use a vine whip on that tree?"

Emma used a vine whip as it made a dep mark. "Ok… how about a… solar beam?"

She shook her head. "Leaf tornado?"

She threw an onslaught of leaves, ripping the tree to shreds. Yugo looked a little worried, "Um… h-how about a move with those leaves as a knife?"

She blinked and then sprouted several vines with sharpened leaves on them. Yugo nearly pissed himself as he thought in horror, ' _Oh fuck, I got myself a killer Snivy. If those human genes kick in, I'll have myself a green, female Slenderman… oh God help me_.'

Yugo then said, "W-well, let's begin training."

(Time skip)

The training session both impressed and scared Yugo. The Snivy did a better job than he expected, but when it came to see how well she actually fought against him… well it was like fighting with Jesse… only with more sharp objects.

They went to the camp since it was about lunchtime and Rebecca got the food. As they ate, Yugo popped the question, "Hey Rebecca, do you know any good hospitals?"

Rebecca asking, munching on a burger, "No, why?"

"Because I found out from my grandfather that Emma has an everstone in her stomach. A little surgery and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how 'bout you actually ask her first before you go slicing the poor thing up."

"Yeeeaaah, calling her a poor thing is like saying my grandpa's a saint. Anyway, I didn't talk to her and besides, once it's out, two levels more and I got myself a Serperior."

"Alright, well how about going to a Pokémon center instead of straight to a hospital?"

"Because the nurse will give me a 'WTF' look if I pop the request up."

After lunch, Yugo called over Reeka as he was going to see if she could kick Emma's ass. Reeka, not seeing what the Snivy could do, asked, "Why are you pinning me against her? She's an easy match."

Yugo told her, "Reeka, she's a higher level than you and has some interesting moves."

He then yelled, "Fight!"

Emma took no time and already swung vines around as Reeka charge forward. The vines she managed to swack off, but then…

Emma used an unusual attack by having the leaf blades go into the dirt and forming…

"A ROCK SWROD!?"

Yugo screamed as Emma then slammed the sword against the Lucario's head and Reeka was knocked out. The field was silent as Emma walked back to where Yugo stood, only for the guy's mouth to be agape as Emma, in literally a minute, took out Reeka.

At the end of the day, everyone was put into their balls, and the hybrid humans went into the tent and into the bags. Reeka, as usual, went into the bag with Yugo, but Judas warned, "No fucking in the morning or else I'll castrate the both of ye."

Yugo rolled his eyes and went to sleep while Reeka just had a mischievous smile and went to sleep as well.

(In Dahara city)

Meanwhile in the city, Wafu was stressing out for the night. The whole tracking and plotting Italy's downfall, and getting his companies along with it, has drove him crazy for the last few days. As he was walking down the hallway with one of his mates Florian, the Lopunny asked, "So when do you think it'll clear up?"

Wafu sighed, "With the way that I have to hunt this man down without getting vaporized, it might be a loooong while."

"Hopefully not becoming an obsession."

He chuckled, "Oh Florian, there are better things to obsess about than this insane plot. But of course, speaking of which, I was thinking that maybe we could have some privacy time to 'cool down' the heat of the moment."

Florian smiled, "Well, I'll take your offer any time, although the twins did say they wanted one night."

"But of course, they can you tomorrow, but for tonight, you're mine."

And they continued there walk, only to discuss the later plans as time was only going to get worse.

(20 kilometers from Lumiose)

In a large forest, two white vans were heading into the forest to do there interview: Zeraora. passengers of the first one are Flamarion, Jakob, Botan. As they were being driven, Flamarion couldn't hold his excitement, "I can't believe that we gonna interview the legend itself! Right folks?"

Jakob cheered, "Yeah!"

Botan, however, had a serious face, "Remember guys, he is the most important Servant of Lugia. That means 100% professionalism and no screwing around, ok?"

Jakob whined, "Why you always ruin the mood B?"

Flamarion sided with the Mienshao, "Botan is right. He's the most important of Lugia's inner circle so, we must behave accordingly."

Jakob sight, "Alright. Lacey, your GPS, what is it saying?

The Gardevoir responded, "We're arriving in… 10 minutes. So, get ready."

The driver brushed her head, "Thanks Lachesis."

Flamarion asked, "Noah, you right there?"

The slightly short Incineroar muttered, struggling to hold the equipment up, "I'm alright! Don't worry, I'm not gonna break it…"

Jakob snapped, "If it gets broken, I'm gonna kick your fiery balls!"

Everybody then yelled, "Jakob!"

Jakob apologized, "Alright, sorry about that. Geez."

10 minutes later, the team of journalists and specialists arrived at the manor. When they arrived, they found the place to be guarded much more than what they saw before. When they walked out, one of the guards asked for papers to show who they were, and once they did, they passed through. After getting most of it set up, a man looking like a priest showed up to greet them. He gave a welcoming smile, "Ah, you must be the journalist Flamarion and his team from Unova Times, correct?"

Flamarion nodded, "Yes, we are, mister"

"Iruka, the head Priest of the Sacred Duo. Please, follow me; Master Zeraora is waiting for you."

Flamarion nodded, "Thanks, noble priest. Come on folks."

The rest of the team grabbed the equipment as Jakob turned on the camera and began to record.

As they followed, Flamarion asked, "Where is Zeraora?"

Iruka corrected, "Lord… Zeraora."

Flamarion apologized, "Sorry. Where's Lord Zeraora, your Excellency?"

"He is training in the back garden which is where I'm guiding you. Also, I'm pleased that a journalistic team is interested…"

Botan cut in, "Sorry for bothering you, but what do you mean "interested"?"

Iruka explained shortly, "I'm referring the other media outlets. They only want to plant dirt to His Grace."

Flamarion said, "That's… bad, and daring at the same time."

"Whatever."

They arrived at the garden, and they saw Zeraora training, seeing a plasma fist destroying a dummy completely. He then turned around and greeted both the team and the priest.

Zeraora bowed, "Thank you Iruka for bringing them to my presence."

He looked to the group, starting with Flamarion, "You must be Flamarion."

Flamarion bowed and did the manners, "It Is an honor to meet a fine Pokémon like you, my Lord."

He kissed Zeraora's hand as the electric type responded, "What a kind gesture, Mr. Flamarion. About my interview, can we talk in the kiosk right there?"

Flamarion nodded, "Whatever you desire, Your Grace."

"Then it isdecided then. Iruka, prepare my bath while call two guards to help our guest preparing to my important day."

Iruka bowed, "As my Lord wishes."

Iruka called the two guards and followed Zeraora to his bath. After 10 minutes, Flamarion and the team are ready, only a little later where Zeraora appeared wearing formal clothes. Noah put a little microphone to the mythical Pokémon, Lachesis is putting powder to his face in order to be not so bright to the camera, and after 3 minutes Zeraora is ready.

Flamarion began the whole interview, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this Unova Times' exclusive. Today, our guest is a legend on the entire planet; and is also the sensation of the GT. Yes, we're talking with Zeraora, the Lighting Rod of Fula City. Lord Zeraora, thank you to receive us in your training place for this interview.

Zeraora nodded, "The pleasure is mine; and thanks to your interest in me."

"Oh yes…"

Zeraora laughed softly as Flamarion asked, "Ok, the first question: why are you interest in this Tournament my Lord? Is it for pleasure or for something more profound?"

"I think, as a servant of Lugia, it is my duty to participate in this Tournament. It is to promote, first and foremost, a healthy and fair competition like the GT."

"A sacred duty…"

"Exactly. And with this, the Legendaries and Mythical Pokémon, like me, are sending a message of respect for the sports."

"A noble pursuit by the higher-ups, interesting. Next question: you're aware of Giovanni's speech and his blasphemous insults towards the Legendaries; and that includes Lugia, your Master, and you."

Zeraora nodded, looking no unpleased, "Yes."

"What is your opinion, my Lord? What plan have the Legendaries to respond that kind of act?"

"I consider this speech… hurtful and, as you say, a blasphemy. Fortunately, Master Lugia said to me that Arceus decided to all the Legendaries, including my Master, that they will all go to the GT in their Anthro Forms. This is gonna have a lasting impact and send a strong message to that pesky little man."

"Anthro Forms? I didn't know that Lady Arceus and the Legendaries have that kind of power."

"Oh yes. And Suicune likes to go like this…"

"Really? I can imagine how people will react."

Zeraora laughed, "Me too."

Flamarion moved on, "All right, the next question is about your training regime. How is yours? Is there a secret?"

"There is no secret. My regime is simple…"

As the talk went on, there was a man on the roof, holding a camcorder, as he was trying to get the reporters. It was Jerome, while being cloaked by Arenmo, who got dragged. Jerome mumbled, "I better double pay for this shit."

Back to the interview, Flamarion went, "The next one is about what happened a couple weeks ago."

Zeraora jumped, "The murders of the Sycamores and other celebrities, like Miss Diantha?"

"Absolutely. And, we want your opinion about that."

"Well, I consider this kind of act as cowardly and evil. Killing a professor like Augustine Sycamore along with his family for example is the lowest act that a human or a Pokémon can do. As a Servant of Lugia, I'll not tolerate this kind of evil!"

Flamarion, a little spooked, nodded, "Thanks for the little speech you gave to our viewers, Your Grace."

"I can't stand here and watch how many are dying in that manner."

Flamarion finally was ready to end, "Ok, last question and this would be a little… personal."

Zeraora chuckled, "Go ahead, I don't bite."

"You are married to your best friend, Margo right? How's your life with her now?"

"Margo and I live in a peaceful manner. That's all I'm willing to say; the rest is very private."

"Well, I hope that your wife is doing well."

Zeraora nodded, "Yes she is."

Flamarion then gave his goodbyes, "Lord Zeraora, thank you for this opportunity to talk with you."

Zeraora nodded once more, "No, thank you Mr. Flamarion and your team."

Flamarion laughed, then ended, "Well, this is it ladies and gentlemen. I hope that exclusive interview with the great Zeraora has been to your liking. For Unova Times, reporting from Kalos, I'm Flamarion. See you next time."

Jakob yelled, "And that's a wrap!"

Botan slapped herself, shaking her head in disapproval as the Zoroark had to fuck around like that. Afetr the interview ended, the group began to pack up the equipment, and as they did, Flamarion couldn't waste his opportunity. And to get him in gear, Botan reminded him about that tape. Flamarion went to Zeraora, "My Lord.:

Zeraora looked down, "Yes Mr. Flamarion? Is there a problem?"

"Err no. I want to give this."

He showed the video tape as Zeraora took it, "What is that video tape?"

Flamarion whispered to him about Prof. Sycamore survival and the electric type was surprised. Zeraora nodded, "I see…"

Flamarion then said, "This is just a copy. I have the original."

"I will see this, my friend. All of you can go."

Flamarion bowed, "Thanks my Lord."

Afterwards the whole group left the mansion grounds, but even though they were gone, Jerome was still stuck on the roof. He dialed up Italy and when he picked up, Frank answered, "Jerry, what the hell is it?"

Jerome told him, "Well, maybe if I wasn't on the motha fucking roof, I'd be a little happier. Anyway, I got those reporters' faces and in general."

Frank ranted, "Good, because I want those Goddamn reporters dead, ya hear? D-E-A-D, DEAD! I already got the company to cut half the tape out so when it does get fuckin' published, nobody will know shit from shat of what the hell happened."

"Also, could you send Kevanin back here?"

"He's coming, just pull out Scelly and entertain yourself."

"Mhm, goodbye."

"Bye."

He closed the phone as Arenmo asked, "So… I'm stuck with you until…"

"We're using a Romulan cloaking device that makes both of us fucking invisible. If you want to talk, people might think that themselves are crazy."

As they waited, the night rolled on.

* * *

 **Rate and Review. Credits to Xbyt92 on the second interview.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go, very little stuff happening and yada-yada-yada, but next chapter is up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 31:

It 'twas the morning next day, and all through the land, breakfast first started and it was…

"FUCKING BLAND!"

Yugo yelled as the food they got from a breakfast restaurant was less than satisfying. It was takeout, like usual, but when they ate it, it wasn't as great as claimed. Rebecca shrugged, "Hey, I wanted to try a different restaurant and it failed, ok? Besides, it was this or some cheap store and I'd rather not go for the cheap store."

Yugo mumbled under his breath as he ate whatever he ate. After breakfast, they began the next day worth of training… well, for the first five at least. Judas asked Yugo, "Maybe it'd be best if we have Emma train within the group, you know, so she gets comfortable with the team you got."

Yugo scratched the back of his neck, "Uh… I don't know. I mean, we could try but…"

"Look, I'd like to see how well she does against everyone and to see if we can actually get that damn stone out of her."

"Uh, that requires surgery idiot, you know, cut ya open and…"

"So, get yer fuckin' Grandpa for the job, he can't do anything else."

"Grandpa is the last guy I'd trust to even help me, and you want me to have him do surgery?"

"You got any better ideas?"

"Yeah, actually go to the city and find a Goddamn doctor."

"Pfeh, like you'd find one there."

Rebecca butted in, "Look, can you two prick wavers just get the Pokémon out because if you don't I'll kick both your asses in as much of a literal sense as possible."

Both guys sighed as Yugo released Elene, Jacques, Keir, Ghezirha, and Emma. With the rest of the team, he told everyone, "Ok, so we'll just do breakfast and have all of you fight Emma as a way to say 'we'd like to attempt at kicking your ass'. Sound good?"

They didn't look too imprinted by that as Emma titled her head. Yugo took a deep breath, "Ok, so, first we'll have Elene go up against Emma."

Judas asked, "Wouldn't that…"

He whispered to him, "I know, it's so maybe I can have her unconscious and have Elene also get it out."

"You could just ask her to teleport…"

"Nah, too simple."

He then cheered, "Alright, Elene… FIGHT!"

Elene got onto the field as Emma took her spot, then sent an emblazing inferno towards Emma. The Snivy used a leaf tornado and had the leaves catch aflame and get sent towards Elene's direction. Pulling her stick out, Elene sent a pyrotechnic blast of sparks, burning the leaves up… seeing Emma disappeared. Everyone was too entranced by the ablaze that they lost focus on…

"AAAAAAH!"

Six leaves went around and cut Elene up, giving out deep scars and painful lacerations, then she was knocked down and strapped down. Standing on top of her was Emma, blank faced as she raised both hands up as if to signal her victory. Yugo was about to have a stroke, "Oh God… what is she?"

Judas then hissed, "Tell me that no good grandpa of yours told you something about her?"

"Y-yeah, he intentionally made her *psychopathic*."

"WHAT?! Is he fuckin' insane?!"

Yugo then ordered, "Jacques! Get on!"

He jumped on, only Emma threw a slew of razor leaves with Jacques barely dodging the flying projectiles. Yugo then yelled, "Screw it! Ghezirha, Keir, charge!"

They jumped in, as Emma began to go slightly out of control. She slung her vine whips around, trying to grab somebody, but Keir used an ember, burning a vine. Emma sent a leaf his way, but Ghezirha slashed it and sent a dark beam right into Emma, throwing her back. Jacques tried to kick her, but Emma, barely moving, slung a vine around and threw him aside, and pulled out a leaf tornado on the Absol.

Ghezirha dodged the attack, but it failed as the tornado sucked in Ghezirha and she was spit out, cut and bruised. Energy still in, Keir jumped around and used another Ember as Yugo shouted, "Blow torch dammit!"

Kier sent out his own ablaze, but to no avail. Emma whipped out a huge leaf as a shield and a rock sword by her side, she swiped Keir aside, throwing him out, but that didn't mean much as Jacques was still standing. He cracked his neck and jumped high, over, and then kicked Emma straight up, only the kick was powerful enough that…

"*HEUACK*"

Emma threw something up as a sparkling stone flew through the air and into the dirt. Yugo remebred the everstone and yelled, "YAY, EMMA GOT THAT STONE OUT AND I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY MONAAIIII!"

Except, he would have to pay for a center visit due to…

"AAAAHH!"

Emma made a deep scar on Jacques face, then he kicked her, busting a vessel, and then she said the first words anyone heard before, "No mercy to you."

And then a final move that shocked everyone… even Yugo and Reeka as the guy was reconsidering his plan.

(In Italy's Lab)

Italy and his gangster "friends" were looking at the facts that they had from last night. Italy was wiping his face in irritation and stress as the whole news outlet was put under control… but he still had to get those reporters. Within the room, the four gangsters, Italy, and Edward, who was dragged into this, and Austin was the one who was explaining Frank the plan he had.

"So what can be done is we find where these fucka's live, then shoot them out like the rest of them."

Frank sighed as he wasn't paying attention, then turned around and walked over to a pistol on the shelf, "Can't do it."

"Why da hell not?"

He picked up the pistol and put it in his pants, "Because every time I send you guys off for a house shooting, it gets covered by the news."

"Everything we do gets covered by the news."

"Really? Jerome fucking a Sceptile; that get covered too?"

Jake threw in, "And Kevanin fucking up his wife literally, that was bigger."

"Yeah, so you people can't keep shit private, got it. From this, I was thinking, maybe we could have them invited over for lunch tomorrow… oooh."

Frank pondered the idea, "Yeeeaaah."

He then told the group, "Ok, I have an idea, but it requires a driver."

Jerome, Austin, and Kevanin raised their hands, "Someone willing to do it for free."

They lowered them. "I'll give you 10 dollars."

Jerome raised. "Good, you be the driver, Kevanin be the bodyguard."

Austin asked, "Also, I want one thing from you."

Frank nodded, "Alright, alright."

The two went over to the corner as Austin whispered, "We've been getting' some weird people on ou'wa streets and there ain't no way that they belong there."

"What, you think they might know who you are?"

"Every gang in Chicago, in the braggin' sector at least, know who da hell we are. These people walk around as if they're either new or don't give a shit."

"You got any photos?"

Austin pulled out a photo as…"

"Wait."

Examining the photo, he looked at the person in the picture…

"That's not a person."

He said that out loud as Kevanin said, "What isn't a person grandpa?"

Frank said, "You got some spies because the person in this photo isn't a person, but is a Zoroark wearing a disguise."

"So you're saying…"

Frank yelled out, giving them a clear understanding, "There's a fucking spy in the damn neighborhood and none of you noticed until I saw. I had Heleva and Arenmo, and over the years I can find details of a Zoroark within any form they mascaraed as."

(Back to Yugo)

In a Pokémon center, Yugo was panicking over his Pokémon that Emma beat the hell out of. The nurse came back and told Yugo, "Ok, I don't know what that nurse *who I specifically said not to give away the crazies* was thinking when she let you be in charge of that Snivy."

Yugo stood up, "Look, I was warned and didn't take entirely seriously…"

"I stitched up your Lopunny's face because of what she did!"

"OHMYGODITWASTHATBAD?!"

"Duh!"

As they yelled, inside, Elene was comforting Jacques, with a huge scar on his face. It went from his forehead, down his left cheek, and under his chin. He had some pain and shock from the incident, scarring him two ways now, and the gnash only made it worse. Elene soothed, "It's ok Jacques, it's done, there's nothing to… fear right now."

Jacques nodded, "Y-yeah, right now."

Back to the lobby, the nurse detested Yugo's training abilities, "Don't you know how to even keep control of your own Pokémon?!"

"No."

"Do you even know how to calm them?"

"They wanted sex and I gave them a punishment, do you think I'm good at this?"

"You shouldn't even have a license to be a trainer!"

Yugo held down a grin as his grandfather never gave him a license. Then the nurse attempted to strangle him, "If I wasn't a nurse, I'd crush your wind pipe and send you straight to prison!"

Afterwards, the nurse went back to the operating room, and finished up the job. About an hour later, Jacques came out looking way better than before, but still had a red line across his face. Elene, walked beside her lover, was looking uneasy as she's seen the operation and was very worried for him. Yugo was worried, but then ditched it asking the nurse, "Um, how much money do I gotta pay?"

Jacques yelled, "Out of everything that happened, money is a big issue?!"

"Shush, *looking back to the nurse* what do I have to pay?"

The nurse put her hand out, "4000 for the whole operation."

"WHAT?! Uh… hold that thought…"

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his grandfather again. Frank, on the other side, picked it up and said in irritation, "The fuck you want?"

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Um, look, I kinda racked up a 4000 dollar medical bill and I need some help… financially."

Frank asked, "The fuck you did? Train your 'mons by throwing knives at them? Nokia phones?"

"Well, I was considering the first idea."

Elene hit Yugo over the head, then he screamed, "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Elene yelled, "Don't you care for us?!"

"Depending on the situation, sometimes!"

On the phone, Yugo continued, "Well, actually Emma kinda did a number on my lopunny's face and…"

Frank asked, "What? Gave her free plastic surgery?"

"Actually it's a he, and a huge cut on his face."

"Oh, well, I might pay them, but unfortunately you're stuck paying them."

"Grandpa, please! I can't lose them!"

"You never asked for a license; why should I worry?"

The nurse screamed, "YOU HAVE NO LICENSE!?"

And ran to the desk, "I'm getting the cops on this."

Yugo then shook his hands, "Wait, wait, wait, let's calmly debate this."

The nurse released her Golem. "I said calmly dammit!"

Yugo then put away the couple as the nurse quickly yelled, "Get him!"

Yugo smashed right through the glass door and ran as quick as possible away from the center.

(At the camp)

Judas and Rebecca were not impressed with Yugo's actions at the center, but at least Jacques's face looked better. Yugo then yelled, "TO THE ELECTRIC GYM!"

Judas threw a bayonet through Yugo's hair, "YEW JUST HAD YER POKÉMON GET HIS FACE SLICED!"

"So?"

"He can't go fighting!"

Yugo crossed his arms with a smile, "I never said he had to fight. I'm going to use Ghezirha, Reeka, and Emma."

"Mhm, and if that Emma bitch slices up the gymlead'r's Pokémon's face, then yew'll get stuck with the bill."

"PHAA! Yeah right, anyway, let's go, unless you two…"

Judas pulled another bayonet out. "Want to just stay here and relax."

Then put it back slowly. Once that was done, Yugo turned around and headed to the city to challenge the next gym.

(Time Skip)

It was barely afternoon as Yugo was ready to kick the second gym on his list. At the grouping of the gyms, he picked out the electric one and inside he saw the man with a Raichu on his side. Yugo ran on in as he yelled in his obnoxious tone, "I CHALLENGE YOUR ASS TO A FIGHT!"

Silence filled the room as the man asked, "Do I know you?"

Yugo stood straight, "Um… do I have to set up…"

"Yes, I do appointments thank you very much. Go battle my wife next door, she's the grass type."

"Um… thanks, I guess."

"Welcome."

Yugo went out and around, only to find this time a woman as she had with her three Pokémon out: A Vileplume, a Breloom, and a Gogoat. Yugo was about to yell out, only the woman stopped him, "I heard what you yelled to my husband next door, so I can take a guess right now."

Thus Yugo pulled out Ghezirha, sending the Absol out, "Good, then…"

"Breloom, use spore spray!"

"Shit!"

The Breloom sent a cloud of spores across the room as Ghezirha went around, trying not to breathe it in. Yugo hollered, "Dark beam, target the head!"

Ghezirha did so, but the Breloom dodged. "Head down under!"

Ghezirha screamed, "What does that even…"

The woman yelled, "Spore spray, then ignite!"

Yugo exclaimed, "Ignite?! Use Dark Claw!"

Ghezirha ran towards the Breloom as it sprayed the spores. Ghezirha waved it off, even though it was affecting her, and pouncing onto the Breloom, giving it a painful swipe. She threw the Breloom across the floor and finished it with one more dark claw.

The woman yelled, "Gogoat, use butthead!"

And the goat bashed Ghezirha, throwing her with the Breloom as the woman also returned it. Ghezirha got up and barely jumped over the Gogoat, but it used a solar plow and hit Ghezirha hard. Yugo yelled, "Dark claw dammit, dark claw!"

Ghezirha charged forward as the woman yelled, "Tackle her on the sideline!"

The Gogoat went on a curve and it rammed Ghezirha off course making a dark claw that was less than useless. The Absol tried to get up, but she failed as the Gogoat rammed her once more, and knocked her out. Yugo nodded his head to gesture to Reeka while simultaneously returning Ghezirha. Reeka ran onto the field, ready to fight. The Gogoat did a bull's ground scrape as the gymleader gave a grin of sly wit, "Oh, sending your Lucario? And she's a big one too. But don't worry, this grass type can definitely take it out. Charge ahead!"

The Gogoat obeyed and charged. Yugo gave his own smile, "Yeah, but this Lucario surprises me as much as you. Take it out!"

Reeka formed a bone rush and charged herself. With oncoming forces, the tenseness of the situation came into play as the woman yelled, "Use ram!"

"Reeka, knock it the hell out!"

Reeka took the bone rush and bashed it as the Gogoat rammed in and the result was Reeka flying up and landing on her back as the Gogoat was thrown to the side, crashed on the floor. It barely moved as Reeka flipped up and looked over. The grass type wobbled as Reeka hit it lightly with the bone, making it slam to the ground.

The woman returned the Pokémon and said, "Vileplume, use stun spore!"

Yugo muttered, "Shit, that's a problem."

The plant Pokémon unleashed a cloud of spores onto the battlefield as Reeka told Yugo, ' _Oh, that little bitch isn't going to win_.'

She marched forward, ' _If I'm going down, I'm taking her with me_.'

She ran faster and threw her bone rush, only as the spore starting kicking in. Eyelids fluttering, she crashed onto the floor as the bone hit the Vileplume in the head, knocking it out. Reeka finally passed out, ending this match as a draw, but the whole fight as a victory for Yugo. He went onto the field and dragged Reeka off as the woman put away her Vileplume, "Well-made fight it seems."

Yugo, after setting Reeka down, told her, "Yeah, never fought a fight that fast before."

"It's my style to have the enemy think as fast as possible. Of course, it looked like you panicked a few times."

"Oh… y-yeah, uh, hehe, I kinda did."

"Well, despite what I think, I'm giving you the Eclarete badge."

She held up the digital scanner as Yugo pulled out his 'Dex, "So, you're last name is Eclarete?"

A beep was heard as the badge was received, "Actually it's my maiden name. The married name is Morgen, from my husband next door."

Putting the 'Dex away, Yugo asked, "Oh speaking of him, how do I challenge him?"

"He told you, set up an appointment. He's one of the few gymleaders you'll ever see who have an appointment set up just so that they fight. But, that's actually a much better solution than what that Skyla girl in Unova did. Dirt was dug up and she lost her gymleader position all because of her 'sir battles', which means a load of BS mixed with bias arrogance… or something on the likes."

"Um… yes, well, thanks for accepting my challenge."

"Yes, and don't challenge people starting with their asses, or else they might throwing their toughest at you and you wonder why you lost."

Yugo nodded and walked away from the gymleader, returning back to the camp. From there, it was peaceful for the rest of the day as they just relaxed and did… whatever.

At the end, everyone went to sleep, but a certain 'mon wanted Yugo's attention, not Ghezirha, you know. Reeka grabbed his arm and whispered, "I want some right now."

Yugo told her, "We're going to bed…"

"No, we're going to mate, right now."

She squeezed harder. "Reeka… l-let go girl."

"Ah-ah, I want…"

"Look, tomorrow morning we can do it, hell maybe even two, but I want to go to bed, you need your rest, and we have to get ready for tomorrow's… events."

Reeka looked annoyed, but she agreed, "Alright, but if I don't get what I want, you'll regret it."

"Hey, I'm your trainer here."

"Yeah, but I got the teeth and the weapons, what do you ha…"

A pistol was pointed to Reeka's head, "Hopefully having a steel skeleton can stop a .50 caliber bullet from entering. Anyway, if you want to be a horny girl in this camp, control yourself a little, ok? Besides, you might get pregnant and I'll be stuck having another Riolu."

Reeka blinked, then slapped herself, "Very funny."

"I'm not joking."

Afterwards, they entered the tent and slept away, ready for tomorrow's events of torture and mishaps.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter that doesn't end like the others at the end of the day.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 32:

It was morning, this time at Zeraora's mansion, as the legendary had some business, only it concerned of the Sycamore footage and what was done. What made him more upset was the fact that he saw the same exact footage the news showed, but instead half of it was cut out and skipped to the end.

Once he contacted Lugia on the matter, already the head legendary knew what was up. He told him, "Obviously it was done on purpose. I find it highly suspicious."

Zeraora asked, "My lord, don't you think that it may have to do with…"

"The Italy man? Yes, very much. However, there may be some corruption within the entire tournament operation than there is to be believed."

"I already assume that with the knowledge of the Mewth…"

"No… that is only a piece of the puzzle. The entire puzzle might include utilizing the Mewthree for obliterating the entire arena with everyone in it. We believe that the tournament is just a show until the finale comes. Zeraora, you will have to get Sycamore out of where he is and bring him to your abode, then we will have him tell us the rest of the story."

(To Yugo's camp)

Over to Yugo, the camp was quiet for the most part, except for one thing.

' _REEKA_!'

Yugo mentally screamed as Reeka tried to take off his clothes, wanting to get 'some'. She replied as, 'Fuck Judas's say, I want to mate and you're making this harder than it… already… IS!'

Yugo threw Reeka across the tent, with enough force that she went flying out and the tent flipped on it's side. Yugo crashed on the ground as Rebecca fell on top of Judas. He threw her onto Yugo and flipped the tent back over, yelling out, "Now what de fuck?!"

Yugo left the tent as Reeka stood in front, arms crossed like her face. Yugo made a scowl as well, and Judas added insult to injury, "Go fuck each other in the forest if yer that Goddamn horny."

Reeka threw a bone, hitting Judas leg, and marched off angry as Yugo sighed, "Well, that got her off me at least. But I have to get her back because today I gotta get a few gems."

Rebecca asked, "Ok, and where do you plan to get gems? Better yet, which ones?"

"Mega evolving. But don't worry, grandpa is never short on them unless he 'ran out' of them."

Judas asked, "Do you always go to your grandfather for stuff?"

"Beauty of having a relative who's a professor, yes."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I'm not going back to that crazy pseudo professor."

"Well I am."

Rebecca asked, "Ooh, is it alright if I come along and get a Pokémon myself?"

"Eh, sure, but first I need to get Reeka."

Yugo ran off to get Reeka, leaving the two blonds at the camp. Judas mumbled, "Hope the bastard gets some sense put in."

Rebecca gave him the look, "Oh please, do you really want me to explain that to you?"

"Phef, says the whore."

Rebecca made a fist and had it go into flames as Judas stood unaffected, "Not buying it."

She punched him in the face, sending him into a tree. Judas, now with a bleeding nose, mumbled, "I swear I'll get back."

(To Yugo)

He was walking around, trying to find Reeka, but as always he failed. The forest was dense enough for him to lose sight of her until…

"AHH!"

He was tackled down by Reeka as she snarled, "Are you willing now?"

Yugo argued, "Does it look like I'm willing?"

She stepped harder on his back, "You're my mate, I can have it whenever I want."

"Really? How 'bout a deal?"

"What?"

"I'll be taking you, Keir, Ghezirha, and Jacques to the grandpa's lab so I can get all of you mega evolving gems. If it works, we can have sex tomorrow morning here, ok?"

Reeka asked in suspicion, "And if we don't?"

"Then we can do it tonight, ok?"

Processing the idea, Reeka stepped off as Yugo got up in caution. Reeka agreed to the terms, "Alright, but I'm not going easy on you either times."

"Eh, what can kill me? Now come on."

Yugo led her out of the forest and back to the camp. There, the two of them found Rebecca yelling and waving her hands around as Judas looked inanimate. Yugo barged in, "Ok, are you two hate birds done screaming at each other yet?"

Judas nodded, "Yes, and are you two done with whatever da fuck yer doing yet?"

"Yes, now I'm going to the lab, who wants to join?"

Rebecca raised her hand and raised Judas's hand, only he asked, "The hell am I coming along fer?"

Rebecca told, "Hey, we might be able to get you checked over for that whole extra form stuff."

"So? It's hereditary."

"So is my quick temper outbursts, let's go dammit."

And so, Yugo led the group to Italy's lab with Reeka following alongside and the Blaziken hybrid making sure the Sceptile hybrid don't sneak off.

(At Italy's lab)

Frank and Midori were working out tomorrow's schedule as he was going to end the latest conspiracy of his assassinations. They looked at the time as Frank sighed, "Ok, so I got the company to have those three reporters come here and just as a precaution in case there are multiple people walking in the lab, I got the gangsta's to hide in the alleyway and come out when I say it's bye-bye time."

Midori asked, "Ok, and don't you think people would see that?"

"True, and I accounted for that as well. I'll tell everyone to get their ass in the conference room and have everyone executed. That's easy, the harder part is the Mewthree thing visiting in the morning."

"So, why don't you have the reporters come tonight?"

"That's the plan, can't do this shit in daylight, people see these things. At night, I close the front desk lights, have the group put on some silencers, including me, and, pow-pow-pow, we have them shot, bury the bodies, and pretend nothing happened. Of course I have to make up an excuse why they all died and, since I'm good with that, I'll say that reports found that a group of gangsters killed them and disposed their bodies, yada-yada-yada, and ampersand."

Midori sighed at his deadly behavior. Frank asked, "Look, I might sound like a crazy here, but it could be worse."

Midori asked, "Like how?"

"Well… I could be doing nasty shit to you."

"But… that… is kinda true."

"I could be right now, abusing the fuck out of you, in every possible way. I'm not even poking you. I'd never abuse you."

She smiled, "Well, I guess a little mental isn't too bad."

Frank smirked, "A little kink I never knew?"

"No, just something to keep us both up. But I still do believe that you should…"

"GRANDPA! I NEED SOME HELP!"

"Deal with Yugo first and then get back to this."

Frank whined, "Again?"

"Don't worry, I'll join you."

"Thanks dear."

And she wrapped on arm around Franks as the two went out and down the hall.

At the front desk, Yugo and his friends waited as he mumbled, "I'd figure Grandpa Bender was here but I guess not."

"Yeah, but I let him and Heleva take a little vacation."

Frank walked up and asked in irritation, "Not what the hell are you… four doing here?"

Yugo cut through and explained, "Grandpa, I don't want any Pokémon or money."

"Ok, that makes me feel better."

"I just need four mega evolving stones."

"Aaaaaaand feeling's gone. What stones?"

"Uh, Lucario, Lopunny, Houndoom, and Absol."

"Fuuuuck, do I look like a Goddamn bank to you?"

"You got billions to blow."

"Yeah, but I blow the shit on shit I don't need."

"Like?"

Midori said, "Buying an arsenal's worth of guns, buying five cars, a helicopter, an apartment, which I like, and, of course, lots of wine and sprite."

Frank shrugged, "That's… some of it."

Yugo was unamused, "I see. Anyway, I need four gems, you gotta have some, even the synthetic ones."

"Mhm, and what the hell do I get?"

"Uh, well, uh, I…"

Midori came over, "Frank, how about being a grandfather that is somewhat generous. Besides, it's New Year's Eve, so how about a little present?"

Frank sighed, grumbling at his wife's idea, and nodded, "Alright, alright, follow me Yugo."

He turned around and wandered down the hall as Yugo followed, and while they did, Rebecca asked Midori, "I know you're not the professor but… could I get a Pokémon?"

Midori smiled, "Of course you can, but for the actual license and such you'll have to get that run by Frank."

Judas barged through, "You do that, I gotta suspicious feeling on the gems."

The rest of them walked down the hall and went to their locations.

Meanwhile with Frank and Yugo, with Judas catching up, were at the end of the hall, entering the double doors to a lab. In the lab, it was a large place, clustered with papers, crap, gadgets, and pieces of trash. Yugo inquired, "You really need to clean this up."

Frank nodded, "Tried, it always piled back on."

He looked to the end of the table, pulling out of a container four gems. Frank explained, "Now, with the four gems, I can designate four different ways to get them on your Poké's."

He continued by pulling out two collars and two bracelets. "This is how you'll be able to activate…"

Yugo cut him off, "I've seen how you did it, but why four? I need four for me, right?"

"Yes, yes, here's another four."

He pulled four out and gave it to him. Frank passed four bracelets to Yugo, which were put on, and each gem put in each slot. Yugo mumbled, "This feels weird."

Frank scoffed, "Please, I got six stuck to my right arm."

He pulled up his sleeve showing three gems and three crystals. Judas asked, "Those are Z-crystals?"

"Synthetic Z-crystals. Modified to my desire and to make my… family one big kickass headache. Soon, I'll be able to get them powered up with some serious shit with genetic engineering."

Yugo face palmed, "Grandpa, genetic modification is a bad idea."

"Calm down, not that kind. Follow me."

He went around the table to a large tube like container with a blurred glass door. Frank explained, "This modification makes a Pokémon into a RW disc. I can simply add or erase genetic alterations with no problems… well, at least now. The first few attempts led to feral tits."

Yugo asked, "Hold on… are you saying… anthro?"

"Hell yeah. No more having human genes through natural intercourse. Now just a button and it should work. 'Course if it fails all you need to do is reverse and it never happened."

"Wait, so the feral…"

"That was erased and they were gone. The tits I mean."

Judas asked, "Hold on… would it work with males…"

"I put Bender through it and good Christ I made a Blaziken Vin Diesel, err whatever guy with big muscles you want. Heleva enjoyed it though."

"So…"

"The shit is unfortunately permanent unless you get whoever back into the machine again. I can show you."

Yugo asked, "So what about the whole…"

"Serious shit? That is something I got from another… parallel world… nightmare evolution."

Judas would've spit out his drink, if he had one. Yugo whispered, "What's wrong?"

Judas told him quietly, "That's the shit from my world… he can't be that serious."

Frank didn't hear and continued, "Now, the only issue with the evolution is that it works only with the ones that mega evolve and personally I think it doesn't work either way."

Yugo questioned, "So… could I try?"

"On what, your Lucario? I assume her breasts aren't big enough."

Reeka growled and turned around as Yugo crossed his arms, "Oh how Goddamn perverted. I meant like having, I don't know, maybe Ghezirha go in."

Reeka told him, "Ya'know what, do it."

Yugo pulled out Ghezirha, with the red beam materializing the Absol. She had a smile on as she cheered "I'm ready Yugo!"

Frank yelled with his own smile, "Good!"

And kicked Ghezirha's ass literally into the machine, closed the door, and locked it. Yugo screamed, "THE FUCK?! That's cruelty, you can get arrested for that!"

Frank looked unimpressed, "I've nuked landscapes and I'm going to jail for kicking the poor bitch into there. Anyway, let's see."

He went up and looked over, "Now, with this whole anthro shit, you want it voluptuous, athletic, or standard."

Yugo decided, "Let's do athletic."

"Ok… here we go."

He pressed a couple buttons and the machine did some usual machine noises, then the machine made a loud, almost noise blurting sound, and stopped suddenly. Ghezirha inside asked, "I feel weird."

Frank said, "Yeah, well let's open the door and see I you got four arms."

Yugo looked at him with the reverse stupidity as Frank opened the door and…

"Holy shit…"

Yugo muttered as the group was sparked with an awe, well, Frank turned around as he didn't want to ogle for too long. Why they did was because Ghezirha, instead of a fluffy quadruped, now was a toned, some bust Absol… with some fluff. Her childish smile still remained, "Well?"

Yugo thought to himself, 'Oh shit she's hot.'

Ghezirha walked out and up to Yugo as she looked at him directly in the eye, and squealed, "I'm almost as tall as you!"

Then hugged him. Yugo didn't mind, but he was getting a boner and Reeka wanted to tear Ghezirha's head off. Frank rolled his eyes, "Before I get a boner, can you step back in so I can reverse it."

Ghezirha whined, "Do I have to?"

Yugo tried to reason, "I mean…"

He grabbed a bicep, "She's got some tone."

Reeka pushed her aside, "Phef, I could take her on."

Ghezirha got her scowl back on as the two look each other in the eye, only Frank put a .50 AE to each of their heads, "I want no fights in here or else both your brains get splattered. I suggest you leave right this minute."

Reeka and Ghezirha backed down as Yugo asked again, "Hey look, grandpa, can I ask you for something that isn't money related."

"Go ahead."

"Why were you shooting everyone?"

Frank looked over to the other three, "You three go outside with your girlfriend."

Judas yelled, "SHE'S NOT MY FOUCKIN' GERLFRIEND!"

"Whatever."

They left as Yugo and Frank were left in the room. Frank sighed, "Basically there was this whole thing about getting rid of a group called the Scarlet Dagger. It led to several executions and then brought in the bi-frog. Then it got into legal politics and it just spun out of control like everything I do."

Yugo took a shot, "The Sycamores?"

"Apparently the professor lived."

"Limon?"

"Survived."

"The Cavels?"

"No, they got killed."

"The Simons?"

"Survived."

"And what were the rest?"

"Bastards your cousin and his group could take. I had some coordinates from Lysander on the Dagger's location of meeting. I sent missiles there and I'm considering the same to Wafu. However, tomorrow I'll be talking to that Mewthree fucker in the morning and the news reporters…"

His phone rang. He flipped it open and asked, "Italy Labs?"

Yugo couldn't tell what happened, but Frank's face of 'come on' showed. He nodded, "Alright, tonight? Tonight… fine, fine, but who's coming? The three of them? Only? Alright. Yes… yes. Alright, goodbye sir."

He mumbled, "Shit, I gotta call up Ke… nah, I'll do it myself. Ok, c'mon, let's get you out of here."

The two of them walked out of the lab as Yugo restarted the conversation, "Grandpa, you can't just kill people off at random."

"It ain't random if you were given those names, now…"

When they opened the doors, they saw Reeka standing by as a guy was trying to flirt with Ghezirha. Yugo whined, "Fuck, who's this?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Probably wants a fight."

"Oh I'll give him a fight. HEY!"

The man looked over. "That's my Absol your touching pervert."

The man chuckled, "Oh really? This one piece of work? Well, I think I'd like to do a little bet for her."

"Like what?"

"I just found a couple thousand on the floor and I was thinking of getting a revival potion. But seeing as we got this little beauty here, I'm willing to bet the money on her."

Reeka grinned as she was liking the idea. Yugo was the opposite, "On what terms?"

"If I win, I get to be alone with her for a bit, and if I lose you get the money."

Reeka jumped, "Deal."

Yugo yelled, "REEKA!"

She stuck her tongue out as the man walked to the battlefield on the other side of the hall. Frank told them, "If he wins, the only room you get is Siliveisa's. This is a lab, not a brothel."

Yugo ran in and yelled, "Reeka, you started it, you go first!"

Reeka gave a prideful grin, "Hah, oh no, I'm going to make sure you lose this round. Good luck *bitch*."

She walked out as Ghezirha growled at her. Yugo told her, "Ghezirha, you stay out of the fight, I'll just fight with what I got."

The man yelled, "So, think you can handle four?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then I'll make the opening move."

He threw his Pokéball in the air…

"Ganivus, I choose you!"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So with this It'll just end on a cliffhanger. this chapter and the next are still on the same day though.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Finishing up the cliff hanger here. This makes the story hit 100k words, only a tenth of the way to one million... yay.**

 **A lemon is in this one, but it's a rapey one. Lemon = ((((((**

 **Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He threw his Pokéball in the air…

"Ganivus, I choose you!"

A red beam shot out, with a Gallade emerging onto the field. Yugo just mocked, "HA, like that would do shit."

The guy just smirked, "Oh really? Alright then, how about a little extra betting to the pot?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I gamble a bit. I'll make the bets go a little higher: I'll double the money, but I'm getting that girl until tomorrow, AND we only battle with one Pokémon. Sound good?"

Yugo sighed at his decisions and the stress of it, "Ok, but can I choose one?"

"Fine with me."

Yugo spun around and mumbled, "Shit, shit, shit, um, let me think, Elene would be good, but Gallade looks like it can kick her ass. Um, Jacques is out… Emma might get me killed… Reeka's not available… Ghezirha's the prize… Keir?"

He pulled his ball out, "I kinda ignored him for a while now, and he is almost ready to evolve so… might as well make it up."

Yugo threw the other balls to Ghezirha, "Here, let everyone else for some fresh air, I'm going to use Keir."

Yugo yelled, "Keir, I choose you!"

And the Houndour got out, giving a loud growl on the field. The trainer laughed, "A Houndour? The fuck is wrong with you, you'll lose stupid, HAHA!"

Taking a deep breath in, Yugo commanded, "Well this little guy gotta lot of energy. Use dark claw!"

"Pha! Ganivus, use psychic thrust and throw that Houndour off course!"

Ganivus charged toward the Keir, but the little canine ran around and over, then hit the opponent with a dark claw. The quick attack was followed by Keir biting on Ganivus's foot, making him kneel down, and Keir attacking his head. Yugo looked ready to cheer, ' _Holy shit, he's actually winning_!'

Until Ganivus used a psychic blast and sent the Houndour flying into the wall. Italy, and the rest of Yugo's Pokémon, were watching as Reeka went into the back and Frank smirked at the small dust explosion of Keir's demise. Frank said, "Well, looks like the winner is…"

Then a Houndoom jumped out of the cloud and made a gnash on Ganivus's arm. "Mauling the Gallade, oh shit!"

Ganivus used a double kick, but a huge flamethrower engulfed him. Keir attacked again, but was sent flying through the area and crashing on the field. The Gallade cracked his neck as his trainer crossed his arms, "Ya know what, use whatever move ya want."

Yugo did the same, "Keir, kick that Gallade's ass."

And the two went at it.

(Meanwhile…)

As they fought, and had most of the crowd entranced, Reeka went back to that machine as she had an idea pop into her head. If Ghezirha can get that sexy in one shot, Reeka planned on doing the same, and if once failed, a second time would do. She opened the door and stepped in. Before she activated anything, she double checked, and then activated it.

As it started, a blare of "Kronos Unveiled" played with the words, " _Intruder alert, intruder alert."_

Frank remarked, "Either Mr. Incredible broke into my lab, or someone's fucking with something, hang on."

Frank walked out as the group decided to follow him, but Yugo and his opponent took no notice as they still had the fight going.

Meanwhile, Frank pulled his .50 AE out and looked about, finding the form machine running. He muttered, "Aw shit, who's in it this time?"

Then he looked back and checked to see four… Reeka. He went up and quickly turned the machine off. He knocked on the door, "Ok, you got five seconds to step out before I unleash pain on you, one."

The door opened already as Frank took a few steps back, and once the steam cleared out, "Ah shit."

He cursed as Reeka stepped out looking like Ghezirha, only more so. Reeka looked around herself as she smiled in pride, "Oh yeah, this is way better."

Frank wasn't amused and Ghezirha was ready to blow as the competition just restarted. Frank pulled out the deagle anyway, "Ok, now step the hell back into that machine before I blow off your legs."

Reeka walked up and threw him into the desks, knocking him out, then proceeded to mock Ghezirha. She went up to the Absol and gave a haughty grin, "Well, back to being smaller I see."

Ghezirha growled as Elene and Jacques looked at each other, then Elene thought of why not do it for Jacques. She went up to it and switched it to standard, then jumped in as well.

(Back to the Fight)

Keir and Ganivus were still fighting as the guys were trying to take each other out. Keir's mauling only did so much as Ganivus's psychic attacks couldn't catch up with the Houndoom. Keir ran a circle and back kicked Ganivus in the head, but the psychic retaliated by flipping back up and hitting the head.

Both trainers were nervous on who won because Yugo didn't want to have Ghezirha as a prostitute and the opposing trainer didn't want to lose 2k. The fight began to simmer and burn out as Ganivus and Keir finally lost their adrenaline and began to wobble a bit. Ganivus kept his stance as Keir tried looking fierce, but was actually beginning to faint. They threw little punches here and there, with Keir barely scratching and Ganivus barely keeping his arms up. Yugo yelled, "C'mon Keir, you got this!"

The opposer yelled, "Kick that damn Houndour's ass Ganivus!"

And…

Keir dropped… followed by Ganivus three seconds later. The trainer cheered, "I won! Ganivus stood up longer than yours!"

Yugo slapped himself as he just prostituted Ghezirha. The trainer came over, after sending Ganivus back, and smirked, "Well, well, a nice night for me ta'night. Names Alex by the way."

He held out his hand as Yugo did the curtesy and shook it, "For a gambler, you got some manners."

"Well, with the group I'm using, I'm getting into that 128 ass kicker even if it means to do high waging, and damn do I do well on it."

"You're telling me that the money you get is from gambling?"

"Oh, that's nothing, I've betted as much as five thousand when I didn't even have it and got myself a shit ton cash. Now, enough of me, where's that little beauty?"

Yugo looked to the side, "Better question, where's everyone?"

They both looked, seeing an empty stage. Both trainer walked out and…

"Oh fuck…"

Yugo saw something that caused him to have a raging bone… two hot girls attacking each other.

Reeka and Ghezirha tackled each other into the walls, bashing and trying to knock one out. Reeka had more strength while Ghezirha had more speed, but both were equally destructive as they kept bashing the walls, bending them inward.

Alex stood by, "Oh shit, the girl's getting wrecked! Wanna bet?"

Yugo said, "Unless it's cash, no."

"10 dollars on the Absol."

"Make it twenty on the Lucario."

"DEAL!"

And they continued watching. Reeka bashed Ghezirha against the wall once more, breaking the frame to bits, but she side swiped and kicked Reeka in the knee. Reeka flipped back up and threw her to the floor, only for Ghezirha to flip over and slam Reeka into the opposite wall, breaking that too. They grabbed each other's shoulders and pushed each other into the walls, then Reeka finally changed it, throwing Ghezirha across and slamming into the floor.

Ghezirha stood up, cracked her neck, and charged right at Reeka, scraping her against the floor and sliding up to both guys' feet. Ghezirha looked up and had a nervous smile, "O-oh, H-hi Yugo."

Yugo sighed, "Ok, I don't know who started it, but I know I'm ending it. Unfortunately, he won the bet…"

Alex grabbed Ghezirha's hand, "Which means I'm getting a girl ta'night."

Ghezirha swatted it off screaming, "I DON'T WANT YOU!IWANTYUGOIWANTYUGOIWANTYUGO!"

Yugo put her away in her ball as he grumbled, "One night… one fucking night."

Alex took it and said with a sly grin, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Reeka got up, struggling with some pain, adding onto it, "Hey, maybe I could…"

Then gunshots filled the room as Reeka screamed in agony, collapsing down. Frank stood there with a bleeding face, from the nose, as he finished her sentence, "Get shot and shut the fuck up."

Yugo screamed, "GRANDPA!"

"Yell at me later, drag her ass back into that machine and tell your little group it's an experimental piece of technology, not a damn playground."

"Hold on, you're saying that my Delphox, Lopunny…"

"They went in, I made it were only maximum tiers can go in and get changed, that little Snivy ain't getting upgraded, hehehe, but help me drag her in there."

Sighing with the current problem, Alex walked off with his prize, and Yugo helped out his grandfather deal with the whole anthro scene. Reeka and Jacques got de-formed, but Elene wanted to stay like this for Jacques and Frank agreed on the term of cash.

The event made Yugo lose Ghezirha, 500 dollars, and only getting gems for Reeka and Jacques. He met back up with Judas and Rebecca, only as Rebecca held a…

"Growlithe?"

Yugo asked as Rebecca was literally squealing with enjoyment on her first Pokémon. She was just aweing over it as it had a dumb, cute look on it's face, "Isn't he so cute!"

Judas looked annoyed as fuck as he sighed, "Can we just GET ON WITH IT!"

The Growlithe blowtorched him as he muttered, "Oh fuck, another one."

With that done, the three of them left with Rebecca and her new little friend, along with Yugo's brand new problem. The rest of the day wasn't any better than the beginning and simply ended with a goodnight and…

"Yugo."

Yugo looked as Reeka was unhappy. Yugo mumbled, "Now what the fuck you want? You got rid of Ghezirha."

"Oh no, I'm fine with that, but remember yesterday?"

He sighed as he really didn't want to do with that again. Yugo got up, "Alright, let's make this quick", and left the tent. Him and Reeka went into the forest, deep enough so Judas doesn't over and kill any of them for it, and found a nice open space. He took his shirt and pants off, but Reeka instantly jumped on him and forced a kiss.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yugo took off his underwear before she decided to rip it, and slammed her groin against Yugo's, giving her the erection she wanted badly. But due to the current events, Yugo wanted to get back. He flipped her over and went rough, ramming as fast as possible with Reeka moaning out from the shock.

She came quickly, but Yugo wasn't done yet. He turned her around again, and forced his dick into her mouth, pulsing it while Reeka couldn't believe what she had in it. Yugo kept fucking as he asked, "Are you gonna do any other shit like that ever again?!"

Reeka shook her head as Yugo asked, getting pissed, "Are you going to keep your selfish thoughts to your fucking self?!"

She nodded. "Are you going to listen to me from now on?!"

She nodded as Yugo came into her mouth, disgusting the Lucario. Yugo pulled out and told her sternly, "You better, otherwise I'll do this all over again, ya hear?"

Reeka nodded. "Good, then let's get back to sleep."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After Reeka's harsh punishment, the two of them went back to the tent and went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow's surprises.

(In Luminose City)

It was about 8:00 pm, with the night still young. At the Hotel Majestic, one of the most beautiful hotels in the world, Flamarion was having a call.

"Ok…yes…yes…what day can we go? Huh-huh …ok, thank you."

He hung up the phone and turned to his colleagues, "All right everyone, listen up!"

The team heard him and looked to him. "Lady Korrina agreed to be interviewed, but we must wait three days because for her busy schedule."

Jakob threw in, "That's understandable, right fellas?"

Botan and Noah nodded in agreement as Flamarion continued, "Anthony, how far is the residence of Miss Dantes?"

Anthony replied, "Near the center. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I'm lazy."

Everyone gave a well chuckle as Lachesis giggled, "You Unovans know how to make a good joke!"

"Thank you, Lachesis. And Kalosians know how to make the most beautiful buildings like this hotel, mademoiselle."

"Thanks for the adulation, monsieur Flamarion"

Jakob poked, "Hey, if you want to be 'romantic', there's a motel in-"

Until Botan punched Jakob in the stomach, "For Arceus sake Jakob, don't act like that."

Jakob, still wincing, "S-sorry…"

Noah facepalmed, "You'll never learn."

Before the talk went anymore off topic, Flamarion announced again, "Ok. Everyone, we have three days that we can consider as a rest, but we still have to check our equipment."

Anthony repeated it, "You hear the boss, let's check it all! And after that, we can drink in the hotel bar."

Jakob fist pumped, "Yes, let's celebrate our free three days!"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Jakob whined, "Who can be now?

Flamarion asked, "J, can you go to the door to see who it is?"

"Seriously?"

Botan enforced, "Jakob…"

"Alright, alright…I'm going. Arceus"

He went up and looked through the peephole, seeing two guys outside. "There are two men outside…and I think they're friendly."

But Lachesis saw who they really were and yelled, "Jakob! Don't-"

And the two men forced the door open and pulled their guns. One of them had guns on Flamarion while the other had on Lachesis. The first guy said, "The boss is very angry about that interview that you made about Sycamore."

His partner continued, "Yeah, now prepare to-"

From the same door, two well-dressed men appear and went beating the shit out of the two intruders. After they were finished, with the goons knocked out and tied up, the saviors appear again to a shocked journalistic team. Flamarion asked their names, not before thanking for the help. The first man said, "My name is Dietrich Fulke and this is my partner, Jameel Bousaid."

Jameel bowed, "A pleasure. And sorry if this situation shocks you, Mr. Flamarion."

Flamarion nodded, "Don't worry about that, Mr. Bousaid. Ok, so who sent you and…who are those guys?"

"The Great Lugia sent us to protect you, by request of Lord Zeraora."

"Wait, Lord Zeraora was-"

Dietrich answered, "Aware? In a sense, yes. Because of what Sycamore is going through right now."

"The murders…"

Jameel went, "That's correct. And the professor will be protected in another place that is…much safer. A group of 6 of the Sacred Guard Corps will take care of him."

Flamarion was now getting a little migraine, "This gettin' more and more dangerous, and mysterious- wait…are you members of the Sacred Guards?"

Dietrich shot up, "Correct! We came here to protect you and your team, Mr. Flamarion for about 24 hours. And we can help you in your journalistic work."

Jakob cheered, "About time!"

Botan groaned, "Urgh! Jakob…!"

Flamarion went back to the two, "Thanks again! But you didn't answer my last question."

Dietrich responded, "Oh, sorry. Those two men are hired-guns."

Jameel explained, "We do not know for whom they work. We suspect that, maybe, it could be Giovanni…or…Francesco Italy."

Lachesis gasped, "The GT president? That's impossible!"

Dietrich sighed, "We don't know…we don't know."

His partner agreed, "That's why His Diviness sent us."

After this introduction of both, the team now has two new members, officially. The rest of the night, the team had dinner in the hotel bar as they explained to their new members about journalism and its rules.

(In Italy's Lab)

Frank was infuriated. He was screaming at Giovanni, "I WAS SUPPOSE TO PUT A BULLET IN ALL OF THEIR HEADS, NOT YOU DO IT ASSWIPE!"

Giovanni screamed back, "WELL APPARENTLY YOU WERE BITCHING ABOUT IT LONG ENOUGH!

"Listen you pseudo Italian named shit-for-brains, I'm stuck seeing your Mewthree tomorrow and the news conference called saying they got their reporters attacked and believe it or not, I didn't do it. So they went with the original plan of having my ass interviewed tomorrow night so I don't want to have any of your goons come along and shoot up the lab, that's my job."

"You're saying the two didn't succeed?!"

"No, they got arrested after getting knocked out. Now, if these reporters come over, first is obviously only have the three main ones, but since we got more witnesses, take a fucking guess what that means? I have to shoot everyone one of them, which means I need either two MAC-10s, or I need two Desert Eagles. But main point, the news company is sending them over tomorrow night, please do not send any crazies over, I'll deal with it myself. OK, ok."

Giovanni hung up as Frank did the same and walked out to go to his apartment.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lemon Warning! Lemon = (((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 34:

It was New Year's morning as the first sun of the year broke out, and at Yugo's tent it seems to be very quiet. In the tent, we see everyone asleep, only when Yugo turned his head, beginning to wake up, his eyes saw a familiar face. He turned his head completely and saw…

"Ghezirha?"

She smiled, "Hello!"

He lunged and hugged her tightly as she asked, "Did I miss something?"

Yugo answered, "You're back and you're ok, that's all."

He broke the hug and asked, "Well… what happened?"

She looked a little nervous, "Um, it's a little private but… I'd rather talk outside."

The two of them left the tent and walked a decent distance away so nobody else could hear it. Ghezirha began, "Well, I guess I should begin with what happened when I got out."

Yugo nodded, "He didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, actually he was nice in the beginning, until it was night and… he started grabbing these."

She folded her arms under her breasts as Yugo tried not to stare, "Oh, y-yeah, then what?"

"Then he began touching my butt for some reason, I told him to stop, and since he didn't, I just knocked him out."

"Oh… well, seems you got that all handled."

"I don't know why he even likes these, if anything they're a little bit of a nuisance."

Yugo put his own arm behind his back, "Uh, yeah, um, it's just something guys like."

"Oh… do you like them?"

Yugo blushed hard as he said the wrong words. He sputtered, "Um, well, I, uh, I mean their, uh, nice…"

She asked, "Well... would like to…"

"Reeka's probably gonna kill me already so let's not make murder turn to mass murder."

Ghezirha frowned, "Oh you and Reeka."

And she pressed against him against a tree, kissing him. Yugo pulled off, "Wh-whoa Ghezirha, calm down girl."

She gave a little smile, "You sure?"

And kissed again as Yugo began to feel something down below, which happened to be another erection coming out. It poked against Ghezirha's leg as she broke the kiss and looked down, "Yugo, what's that?"

Yugo looked down as he worryingly explained, but fumbled, "Um… w-well, I-I have to explain the whole s-sex thing in order for you to understand."

She asked, "So… what does it have to do with it?"

"U-um…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yugo was taking one huge step as he took off his underwear, which revealed his penis and its boner. Ghezirha blushed, "Oh, um, so what do you do?"

Yugo asked, "Well, depends, are you sure you want to go with it?"

"Well, you want it, and as long as it's you, I'm fine."

"Well, there's a chance that… you might get pregnant and…"

"Pregnant?"

"You know, have a kid."

A smiled instantly got on, "Really? I can have my own kid!?"

She was bouncing in joy as Yugo face palmed in his mind, ' _Good grief, I never have seen so much innocence in my life_.'

He went with it anyway, "Alright, now l-lay down."

Ghezirha laid on her back as Yugo took off his shirt. He then laid on her, "O-ok, now since this is your first time… it's going to hurt… a lot."

Ghezirha asked nervously, "A lot?"

"Y-yeah so, if you need to scream, it's ok."

"N-no, I'm brave, I'll show it."

"Ok."

Yugo took a deep breath and pushed right in, punching through the hymen and making Ghezirha cringe, a tear flowing, but holding it in. He body became stiff with pain, but she eased herself as Yugo asked, "You ok?"

She nodded. "Ok, from now on out, there's nothing like that anymore. Just this."

And he pushed and pulled as he would, earning a few moans from Ghezirha. As she moaned, Yugo grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it as she groaned in pleasure. She bent up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him, pulling them as close as possible.

Yugo's climax began to grow, making him speed up, until he exploded his sperm into Ghezirha, earning the loudest moan, mainly because she was that close to his ear. Once he was done, he fell off of her as she smiled to him, "So… do I… get a kid now?"

Yugo sheepishly answered, "Um, let's see what happens."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They got up as Yugo told her, "Unfortunately, as much as I love it, you'll have to take off that form Ghezirha."

She pouted, "Aw, why?"

"Well one, you nearly got a date rape, or whatever he did, secondly I'll need to spend money on clothes because of the new fucking rules."

"Oh… what rules?"

"Any Pokémon that is humanoid must were clothes. Reeka gets exception only because she's barely has any breasts... well, she has but they're covered by the fur so she gets out of it for the most part. You… well, I can see the details."

She looked down and asked, "Like what?"

"Well, bare breasts is one, there isn't enough fur to cover those up."

Ghezirha looked down and asked, "So…"

"Look, I'm getting you back to normal, I can't afford new clothes or new anything so I'll have to call Grandpa and tell him I gotta come over to get you changed."

"Aww…"

"Oh come on, I liked the original you better. You were much fluffier."

Ghezirha sighed, "Ok."

"Look, I'm not saying I don't like this, but it only adds some extra trouble that I don't want so I'll have to have you changed back."

She asked, "When?"

"Uh, probably not today since Grandpa is probably pissed from yesterday… that and it's New Year's, but that never stopped him. But since it is New Year's, let's get yo and Reeka tried out with the new evolving gems."

Ghezirha almost squealed again, "You mean you got…"

"Yep, both of you got mega evolving gems so I'll have both you…"

She hugged him, squeezing him a little too hard, "Try… them."

She let go and jumped up and down, "I can't wait to try them! I can't wait to try them!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, first… let's just get back to the tent."

She nodded and ran off, but before Yugo went, he heard a whistle. He turned around and saw…

"R-Reeka?"

Oh yes, it was her, but she had a smile on her face and with this situation, it couldn't be good. He asked, "I see you're awake."

Reeka smartallecked, "Oh yes, and I see you're naked."

"Well, Ghezirha came back and…"

"Yes, your greeting was to fuck her, got it. Now, I'm not going to get all angry on that… but…"

She walked and kicked his balls, as Yugo grabbed them, falling to the floor. "I'll just do that every time I find out about you having sex with her. You want it, go ahead, just hope you get some protection from it because these legs don't play nice. I'll be waiting."

And she strolled off merrily to the tent as Yugo laid there in pain. He wheezed, "You… bitch."

(Later)

After Yugo's painful experience, he got dressed and came back to the camp, where he got pants on, and get the group out. Yugo wanted to see Reeka's mega evolution first, if he can get her to do it. One way he was aware of to get the evolution going is by having a fight, and he knew the perfect one.

Yugo said, "Alright, in order to get this going, we'll have to have two fight, and I'll be doing a grandpa trick having literally both gems on and using them. I'm not going to pass out, but might as well see."

He put both gems on his… well, he decided to use his right hand for this. Then he had Ghezirha and Reeka set up in a setup fight. With both sides ready, he yelled, "FIGHT!"

And the fight went off with Reeka pulling a bone rush and swinging, only for Ghezirha to dodge and kick her in the hip, but the retaliation was a kick that threw Ghezirha off and crashing into the field. Reeka prepared a second hit, but Ghezirha jumped up and launched a dark sphere that blasted Reeka off against the field.

She got up and yelled, "Ok, nice time over. NYAAAAH!"

She made two rushes and threw one with Ghezirha barely blocking that bone and getting hit in the head with the one Reeka swung. The result was her getting thrown to the ground as Yugo screamed, "Alright, Ghezirha Mega evolve!"

And slammed his hand on the gem, making Ghezirha glow and change as she grew out more fur and a pair of small wings, and an extra blade horn. She jumped back into action, kicking Reeka in the jaw, throwing her off the field. Yugo then activated Reeka's, "Alright Reeka, Mega evolve!"

And she glowed as well, growing taller, having some skin turn red, and getting more of that aura shit in her grasp. Ghezirha made a dark claw and charged at her, but Reeka's main hit was…

One hue aura sphere that literally exploded off a chunk of the ground along with Ghezirha, throwing her down on the floor, barely conscious. Reeka smugly walked up to her and looked down. The Absol looked up as Reeka raised her foot up, then put it on Ghezirha's left cheek, bent down, and whispered, "Now… I think we know our place, right?"

Ghezirha nodded. "And just for the note, I told Yugo that you two can fuck each other, but if I find out, he's gonna be getting the pain, not you. Got it?"

She looked a little worried as Reeka smiled, already seeing that Ghezirha's answer was yes, "Good."

And took her foot off and walked to Yugo. Yugo unfortunately was having his own problem, two in fact: One, two anthro girls fighting, got an erection; two Reeka walked up and was taller than him. She smiled, "Well, looks like I'm looking down on you."

No shit bitch. Yugo nervously smiled, "U-uh, yeah, hehe, um, I'll put Ghezirha away now."

And he did as Judas mumbled, "This is ridiculous."

Rebecca asked, "How so?"

"With the way this is going, I'll probably be hearing them fuck more than they train. Hell, they might consider fucking part of training."

"I don't know if they'll go that far."

"Wanna bet?"

"50 dollars."

"A hundred."

"Deal."

After they made the bet Yugo got himself put back together and sent out Emma, Jacques and…

"Christ this will be hard."

Elene. Of course, Jacques has been enjoying Elene's new form, but Yugo was getting a little "warm" from looking at the Delphox. Shaking his head before he lost it and Jacques would kick him, he said, "Now, since Reeka has her mega form on, let's get Emma evolved."

Reeka went onto the field, feeling a surge of pride, while Emma, quiet yet scary, just went on the field. Yugo was going to get her evolved even if it meant having Reeka get bruised and bleeding. He raised his hand and yelled, "FIGHT!"

Reeka was going to obliterate that Snivy, making two long bone rushes, and charging at full…

Emma already threw out several leaf blades, all taken out by Reeka's main bone. With the power Reeka used, she swung the second bone hard enough that it literally zoomed through the air and took Emma out, frightening Yugo. However, just when he was ready to panic, Emma glowed herself as she was evolving. The everstone no longer held back the evolution and she changed into a Servine.

Yugo cheered, "WOOHOO!"

And she sprung out twice the amount of vines. "HOLY FUCK!"

Emma charged to Reeka, spinning her vines around as Reeka attempted to hit the vines out of the way, but instead the leaf blades came around and sliced her. The bone took out a few vines, but the rest came and maimed her pretty badly. Yugo called, "STOP, STOP! EMMA!"

Emma, before sticking in three more blades, looked back as Yugo was waving and screaming in fear, "You win Emma, you win, come back now!"

She retracted most of her blades and slithered back. Yugo ran into the field and saw Reeka's condition, "Aw shit, you look horrible."

Reeka mumbled, "No shit Brainiac."

"I'd bring you to the center, but they'd get my ass arrested."

He looked up, "Um, any of you know something on getting Pokémon healed?"

Rebecca raised her hand, "Sort of."

"Good, because this… looks bad."

For the rest of the noon, Rebecca spent it fixing Reeka up, kinda scared how badly the slicing was, along with the stress of not getting an infection started. This meant that Judas had to get the food, and Rebecca gave him a "shopping" list of what to get. An hour later, they had lunch… or at least what was considered that.

Once lunch was done, they resumed training as Yugo was eager to get Emma evolved again. But Judas posed a very good question…

"How tha' bloody hell do yew plan to get her evolved without sending someone to the ER?"

Yugo shrugged, "Well… psychopathic management sessions?"

"Ok, and where do you see that?"

"Uh, I can do that."

"You? YOU?!"

Judas bolstered out a loud, obnoxious laugh, then calmed down, "You can't even control yer Pokémon and you want to teach them some fuckin' management? What's wrong with you man? Don't you see the shit yew'll be stuck with? Besides, if Emma fucks up, that means yew'll have to send her off to a mental facility in order to fix her. Don't see ya doing that."

As he continued to laugh, Yugo crossed his arms, "Yeah, but let me say this, what do you know about psychopaths?"

"PHA, I have one as a mother, and from the stories she's told, she's under that title. But compared to Emma, she's sort of an angel."

"Nice to know."

Afterwards, the day's training was around Keir and the Pokécouple. Elene and Jacques were pretty impressive, despite the usual issues, and especially with the pyrotechnic stunts and fighting maneuvers. And Yugo finally got some planning ahead: Jacques was an excellent fighter that can swiftly take out opponents while Elene was good for long range and medium range attacks, especially when with flamethrower pinned down the middle; Kier was good for a quick offense, so basically clean-up crew; Reeka was the main muscle that would be good for short range blows and some medium long attacks; Gheizrha can't really be defined since she's not a regular Absol yet; and Emma will clean everything no matter what it is… and make Yugo shit himself.

And as the evening comes down, Yugo got everyone setup and had only one thing to do: call up his grandpa. He dialed out the number and waited, three minutes and Frank picked up, "Italy's lab, what is it?"

Yugo sighed, "Um, grandpa…"

"What, your Absol raped you?"

"No."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I want to have her back to normal tomorrow if possible."

"Well… I guess I can do it but the catch is that if that shit happens again you're stuck with it."

"Fine, deal enough."

"Of what? My attitude? Anyway, 10 in the morning tomorrow, ten minutes late the maximum, bye."

And he hanged up with Yugo putting away the phone and slipping into the tent. Inside, he saw Reeka with that creepy seductive smile as Yugo asked, "Now what?"

Judas muttered under the cover, "If I find you two fucking I swear I will castrate the both of you."

"Oh shut up you virgin…"

A blade went up to his throat. "Never mind, never mind."

And the blade went back away.

(In Italy's lab)

Frank was dealing with the reporters in his lab, and it wasn't the group he expected. Luckily it was towards the end and only a few reporters remained after Frank BS'ed them out. However, one of the reporters did question, "There have been rumors that this whole Sycamore shooting was a conspiracy that revolved around the GT and many other incidents."

Frank held it down, "Look, Sycamore and I disagreed in some things, including the GT and the reforms I proposed years ago for the League. But I never, EVER, put a bullet to his head. Fair enough, said done."

And left into the back as the rest of the reporters left. He sat down in his computer room as he was pissed because the reporters he got were not who he wanted and soon people are going to riot on his doorstep. Midori came in as she sensed the whole predicament, and went to see if she could help. She asked, "I take it the reporters bugged you too much?"

Pulling out a glass of rum, Frank nodded, "Yeah, I guess the fucking KNN, or CNN liberal shit equivalent, can't take some straight forward orders here. Oh well, I'll just do this the easy way. Kevanin is in the…"

"Bender got his little group occupied with a movie… or two, something."

"Well, I think if I want this done, might as well hire some semi-professionals. I believe it or not got that three's location at some motel so tomorrow will be… 'fun'."

"Um, also, wasn't there supposed to be a…"

"Mewthree visit? Yeah, Giovanni got into a pissy mood all because I yelled at him. It's coming to visit tomorrow… hopefully."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92.**

 **From here on out I'll put Author's Notes down here because nobody wants to read that crap before reading. Also, another that is spinning in my mind is to add dates to the chapters as a reference to what day it is in the story. But, eh, we'll see.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 35:

It was barely 6 o'clock and the sun wasn't even up. Frank and Midori were snoozing away in bed when…

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Frank mumbled something as Midori jumped a bit, but turned around and pushed Frank out of bed, then went back to sleep. Frank, now on the floor, stood up and left the room, finding his phone just went off as a ring alarm. He picked it up and tiredly threatened, "Whoever this is, you got big balls."

"Well, yours will be broken if you don't get down here."

"Uh, who is this?"

"Germa Calsvail, Rocket guard."

"Oh shit, you're at the lab?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, alright, one minute."

He hung up and put himself shabbily together, then called, "Bye sweetie, I'll be right back", and left.

In bed, Midori gave the middle finger under the covers as she was in no mood.

After running down the street, Frank got to the lab, and there he saw two guards and…

"The fuck is that?"

Italy asked as he saw the Mewthree standing with the guards. However, the first guard, being Germa, told him, "Inside."

They went in, after Frank opened the door, and stood in the lobby. He pulled down the blinds and shutters, making sure nobody saw what was going on. Then Frank yelled, "Have you eva' thought of comin' through the fuckin' back?!"

"Hey, Giovanni wanted you to meet the Mewthree."

"Good, let's see…"

Frank did an over dramatic look over, "I'm looking… I'm thinking… I'm wasting my time and thus leaving."

Both goons pulled out pistols, "Now hold a fucking minute, literally personal talk with him and you."

"About what? Why I exist or the fact that I'd like to see you pull those triggers. Now, why the hell do I need to talk to it?"

"Because that was the plan dumbass. Now hurry the fuck up."

"HA, look who the hell's talking."

The group left the lobby and went into one of the smaller rooms, but Frank picked the computer room and locked the door with the guards on the outside. Frank turned on his Camcorder, Webcam, and Video recorder to get some form of documentation. Mewthree was a little confused and stuck on what to do, only for Frank to sit down and pop open a sprite. He took a sip and then asked, "Alright, any name?"

He responded, ' _No_.'

"I understand Pokéspeech, you can talk."

"Oh. Well, no."

"Fine, fine. Now, what the hell do they want? I figured I paid them enough, I'm going to keep everything hush-hush, but they seem to still want something."

"Uh, yes… I think."

Frank looked unimpressed, "Shit, you're telling my you're fucking naïve? Great, alright, asking you questions is useless. Any questions for me?"

Mewthree nodded, "Several, if I may."

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you… from what I can see as… psychotic?"

Frank formed a half grin, then horsed out a laugh, and then went back to normal, "Shit, psychotic is Yandere. I'm just a crazy, gun fanatic good ol' boy who drinks sprite, married a Gardevoir, and loves scaring the shit off of everyone."

His blabber confused Mewthree, "I… see."

"You see too much. Next?"

"I would like to know if… you could clarify something… about the history."

"On?"

"Something about a boy named… Ash…"

"Oh… him. Well, depends, what about him?"

"It states on two levels that it was an accident… and you killed him."

"Well, the second part is the true one."

"Why though?"

Frank waved his can, "Well, um… I didn't like him… I killed him."

"That's your reasoning?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Do I need a fucking reason for that? I hated him, I killed him, I moved on."

"Then it spawned this destructive paper trail?"

"Yep."

"And… you have no guilt?"

Frank chuckled, "Look, I don't care what the hell ya'll think *serious face*, I did what I did and I don't give a fuck. Now, how 'bout you get out of here and go back to gettin' laid."

"Getting… laid?"

"You know, having sex with whatever girl you have sex with."

Mewthree was a little confused, "I'm sorry, wha…"

"A virgin too? I figured you'd rape somebody, I mean, shit, look at the last two Mewtwos. Anyway…"

He got out of his chair, and walked over to the door, unlocking it, "Get out."

He opened it as the guards were not impressed and Germa asked, "Did you have to ask him about getting fucked?"

"Why not? You don't."

"OOOOOH, you little bastard!"

"Pfh, yeah, so what?"

(At Yugo's tent)

Yugo was still asleep, with Reeka and Ghezirha on each side, the usual two sleeping in that bag. Yugo woke up with the feeling fun warmth and other warmth. He got up and left the tent, going into cold morning air, freezing, and back in, only to accompanied by… Ghezirha. Her smile was put on as she cheered, "Morning Yugo."

Might as well. He smiled, "Morning Ghezirha."

She went up and asked, "So, what's today's thing?"

"Get you un… human-a-fied."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Yes, I already have Reeka that's… somewhat there, when Emma evolves again, her human genetics will kick in and, she will probably be human-a-fied as well. So, I'm pretty set. Plus, Elene wanted it because of Jacques… little issue so I'll have that pass."

Ghezirha made a pout as Yugo said, "C'mon Ghezirha, I liked you as a normal Absol."

She argued, "But you love me like this, right?"

"I guess, but I want you…"

Before he could finish, his phone rang as it was… Frank. Yugo walked out of the tent with a puss on, then answered it, "Well, this is a bit of a change."

Frank, over the phone, skipped it, "Yeah, about that appointment… it's cancelled."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I went over the latest BS of the month, checked over finances, dealt with a Mewthree weirdo, and ready to send out the IOUs, so unfortunately for you, you're not getting your friends back to normal."

Yugo screamed, "GRANDPA YOU ANTIQUATED BASTARD! I can't have Ghezirha fight like this! I'll get disqualified all because the judges were staring at her breasts instead of her fighting!"

"Meh, so?"

"So?! I need her changed back!"

"Put some leaf clothes on, make her a Mrs. Tarzan, then she'll be able to fight, bye."

And he hung up, with Yugo ready to pulverize his own head. He took in a deep breath and turned around… and turned around again because he saw the angry mob that was woken up from their sleep.

Skipping that, the morning training began with something that was more like shopping: getting Ghezirha and Elene something to wear. Yugo went with the whole leaf clothes idea and Emma, despite Yugo holding in his shit if she were to do something, was used to make some leaves and it went from there.

First time fell apart. Second round actually held together until Ghezirha started fighting and it fell to pieces. Then Emma added on a new idea of vines to strap down onto the body, and it worked. Ghezirha's leaf clothes was actually pretty good, and it covered everywhere 'cept for the feet, hands, and head.

Elene, of course, had her clothes go into flames multiple times. So, the alternative was to have her use some psychic tricks to make her clothes out of flames, which kinda makes the term "hot" pretty literal. The good news for Yugo at least is that he got his Pokémon dressed… but bad news was that now he had to make up for lost time.

At first, it was multiple shots of Keir fighting Elene since the two were pretty well balanced. Then it was Jacques on Ghezirha. Both times, Yugo saw that Elene and Ghezirha had their clothes withstand the fighting so he found a way to not get disqualified. Moving on, Emma was… Emma, and then we have… Reeka.

Yugo went over and asked, "Hey Reeka, wanna train?"

She looked and crossed her arms, "Train? You? I'd kick your ass way too fast."

"Mmm, but he's the catch to it: Unleash everything you got."

Reeka grinned, "Oh, so you want me to kill you?"

"No, no… I just want to see what you got in store, that's all."

"Fine, but you'll be sorry."

Yugo smirked and dragged Reeka along into the forest once again. This time, Yugo was going to have a serious training session that not even Reeka will expect. Once they got to the small open area, surrounded by the trees, Yugo already made a fist and lashed it out on her without warning. She grabbed it, made a smirk, and kicked his stomach. Then she sent her knee, bashed upwards into his jaw, and to finish, she kicked him aside, against a tree, send him shunting to the ground.

She just snickered, "Oh really? Everything I got? You couldn't last a minute as soon as I kick the hell out'a you."

Then a creepy smile appeared on Yugo's face. He just wheezed out a creepy laugh, "You think that your ass intimidates me? Well try to intimidate THIS!"

He jumped up and punched Reeka in the face as Reeka got sent flying back. She stopped on the ground and cracked her neck, then made a bone rush, slamming it into Yugo, throwing him through the tree, splitting it in half. He hopped out, almost as if he wasn't hit, and threw a dark sphere that threw her back.

Yugo charged at her as Reeka swung out two bones and threw them, Yugo dodged one, but the other hit his leg, planting him face first into the dirt. She was now breathing heavier from the fight, seeing that Yugo…

A swift kick to her jaw threw the thought out as Yugo got back up. He yelled, "C'mon! A little bone won't knock me out!"

A swift counter kick threw him into the tree. Reeka told him, "You're right, but that will."

She walked over as she checked to see if he was knocked out…

And he pounced on her, defeating that idea. She was pinned down, arms crossed behind her back, and having a creepy, violent Yugo standing over her, holding her down. He whispered into her ear, "Ya'know… *tsk* I really don't like you."

Her eyes shot up as Yugo continued with that smile, "I'd rather see you die in a hole… you arrogant, little piece of shit. I mean… *grins* I find Ghezirha much more attractive than you…"

Reeka's blood began to boil. "She had a nice pussy, some nice tits, and of course that fur, mhmhmh, is like a rich coat. You… nah, you're just an old rag."

Her teeth began to show as her mind was spinning. "And maybe to add a little insult to your pathetic life… I think I'll get rid of you and replace you with her."

Reeka exploded and punched Yugo in the forehead, throwing him off. HE then hollered in excitement, "Now we see the real you, but take how much of that I'm…"

He got kicked in the gut, punched, beaten, as Reeka made a bone rush and slammed it on his back. Yugo threw out a psychic wave that threw Reeka against the trees, breaking a couple, but she was not going to go that easy. And if Yugo wanted her gone, it'll be a fight to the death for that. She got up and forced herself into mega evolution which surprised Yugo a little, but he didn't care, or at least not until he saw something that shit his pants… a black and red Lucario.

Reeka was like her mega evolution, but there were several distinct differences, one of which was the fact of only two colors were on her: black and red. Her look was something that could kill and to top it off, she… formed her own sword!

Yugo mumbled, "Oh so the bitch finally got it, but she ain't gonna…"

Before he finished, Reeka charged and hit Yugo against the tree, then hit the sword across his back and he was knocked out.

(Several hours later)

Yugo's eyes opened up to see the room of a hospital. Across the bed he saw Rebecca and Judas, and on the other side was… Rose. His mother was there after hearing about her son getting injured and knocked unconscious, possibly in critical or semi-critical condition. Yugo asked, "Wha… what happened?"

Rose already hugged him on the bed, but a voice appeared, "Hey, he just got through a concussion, we don't need him to have blood circulation problems now."

A doctor entered the room as Yugo asked, "Ok, what the hell happened? And… why am I here? And… concussion?"

"I'm just a doctor here, your friends know more than me. Also, visiting times are almost over so hurry up."

"Oh no…"

Yugo moved himself, "I'm getting out."

The doctor stopped him, "Hey, you just barely lived through whatever attack that was and you expect to walk up normally?"

"Yeah, can't be that hard."

Judas barged, "Yugo, it's not worth it, besides, you be taken out tomorrow."

Yugo looked over, then asked, "Um, you mean like out of the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just… want to make sure."

Rose told him, "I know, I can't do much now but I will say this: the doctor says you can't go, so don't go. I have to go anyway but I'll see you soon, ok?"

Yugo nodded, "Alright, bye mom."

She gave a smile and left as the doctor then told the blondes, "Now, you tell him the story, I'll be waiting outside."

The doctor left the room and closed the door behind. Yugo began to look at his friends. Judas sighed, "Alright, I know nothing except that it was you and Reeka, in a forest, and she most likely kicked your ass."

Yugo looked away, "That's not all of it."

"Oh? Then what is?"

"I went crazy again… only I think Reeka is joining up."

"Figures, anyone would go crazy if they were stuck with…"

"No, no, you don't understand, I barely saw it, but Reeka was mega evolved… and she was… red and black as if she was…"

"Oh shit."

Judas looked uneasy as he ruffled his hair, "No, no, no, not possible, not possible."

Rebecca asked, "Um, Judas?"

"That's not possible, she can't have, unless… your grandfather tried experimenting with nightmare form evolution, right?"

Yugo shrugged, "Uhh, I heard him yammer about it for some time."

"Then if that was his first experiment for it… I don't know how you're getting the creepiest of his bunch."

"So you're saying my Lucario is a psychopathic murderer?"

"No, hopefully, that's Emma's fitting role."

Yugo sarcastically said while rolling his eyes, "Oh thanks man, you made me feel real good."

"Well, if Reeka can control it… then it won't be… too bad. But I still say I need to see this."

"Really? Bring the damn canine in here and we'll see her kill you."

"HA, she'll be dead before I am."

"Yeah, yeah, but can I seriously get the hell out of this bed?"

Rebecca told him, "Look, the doctor already said not to and as someone who has already seen the condition of 'bad', I emphasize it."

Yugo sighed, "Fine, I'll stay here."

Afterwards, his friends left and now he was alone in the room.

(Later…)

Yugo was still in bed, barely asleep, but as he did start to doze off, sounds began to appear. They were faint whispers, seeming to slip around. Yugo forced his eyes a little open, only to see some kind of cloud of vapor center around a point, then a being showed up. He sat up a little further to get an idea who it was…

"What the…"

He mumbled as he saw the figure as Reeka… but not Reeka. Yugo asked, "Who…"

The being went up and grabbed Yugo's neck, "Oh no, I'm asking questions here."

Choking, Yugo eked out, "L-listen, I-I don't…"

"Don't what? Know me? I'd figure not, but that's because no one ever did."

"W-well… I-I'm Yugo…"

"Eishka."

"U-um, I know you don't like me… but you could let go… of my neck?"

She let go, then asked in a growl, "Now, how about your reasoning for hurting Reeka."

"Hold on, we were just training…"

"Oh no, I meant what you said. That alone pissed her off and pissed me off as well. I'd never let someone get away with that."

"Look, I swear I don't remember what I said, all I remember was that we were training, then I must've blacked out, and then I barely saw Reeka as…"

"Oh, that?"

She leaned in close, "That was me."

"W-wait, what?"

"Do you think that I'd let her take such an insult and not fight it off? You're telling the truth unfortunately so I can't kill you right now… but if you say something like that again and you're awake, I'll make sure that the only thing your friends wake up to is…"

She gagged on something as a sword went right through her neck. Pulling her head back, it was Kiyask again as he scolded, "I think we need a little talk."

And the two of them disappeared, leaving a confused, frightened, and worried Yugo in his hospital bed.

(In Italy's lab)

Meanwhile, Frank had his gangster hitmen squad sent off to the motel and he was currently waiting for their call back to tell him that…

The phone ringed. He looked down and picked it up, "Tell me you did it."

Austin, who was talking asked, "What were they again?"

"A Lucario… a Zoroark… and a fucking Mienshao…"

"Uhh… we got a different result."

Frank cringed, "Who did ya kill?"

"Uh, a muslim, two white guys, and a Gardevoir bitch."

"You IDIOTS! You busted into the wrong damn room!"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"It's the right room, and from what we found, it's part of the right group."

"And the 'no' is the fact you killed the wrong ones?"

"Yeah."

Frank sighed at the stupidity, "How… could you have missed… taking out… three Goddamn noticeable Pokémon!"

"The same way you keep forgetting to keep us up to date on why the hell you can't give us real paychecks."

Frank told them strictly, "Get those three fucking reporters. It ain't hard, camp in the damn apartment if you have to."

And closed the phone. It rung again as Frank asked, "Yes?"

"This is Giovanni you cuck."

Frank rolled his eyes, "Making my day get better, what is it?"

"Well, we found that those post-Galactic idiots have team with us on Team Domination. Problem is that one of their ships exploded around the Aloha Islands."

"Terrorists?"

"More like sabotage."

"By who?"

(Dahara City)

"You ordered it?"

Florian asked as Wafu drew a card. The shiny gave a creepy half-grin, "Well, it's the only response I can give to Italy without him caring but at the same time pondering and wondering."

The Charizard next to him, King, asked, "And they won't bring it back to us?"

"No, that's the idea. It was a onetime move for now. And speaking of now, let's raise the bet."

He threw in a couple red chips. It was a game styled similar to Poker, but no Poker. However, the pair of the Delphox twin looked at each other in some "work-a lot" as the first one said, "Show hands?"

They put hands down…

"Royal flush."

Florian sighed as he said, "At the rate, one of you will just bluff."

King told him, "They did that ten times now."

Wafu agreed, "Ah well, at least we know who's good at it."

Florian asked, "Why not just have the twins go to those mega casinos and win the money blind?"

"If you mean the ones owned by Payne and Italy, I was planning that. But after the last encounter, Payne will be good enough."

The second twin added, "Well, I was thinking of trying a new technique."

"Then that my dear might be our winning goal."

Will it?

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92 on the ending scenes. Also, due to new circumstances I'll be able to write more and hopefully get this done faster.**


	36. Chapter 36

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 36:

It was a fine morning in Kalos, freezing and bright as the sun came up. In the tent, with the group sleeping away, nobody even missed Yugo. However, popping out of the ball was Emma as she was going to attempt to get Yugo to herself. Why, we don't know.

She slithered out of the tent and ran off as she remembered Judas saying something about Yugo in the hospital. With that, that was her goal. And after she was gone, Reeka, sleeping in Yugo's bag, had half an eye open to see that the Servine just slithered out the tent. She didn't care, and went back to sleep… until Judas woke up and everyone had to get up.

He stepped out, listened to the sounds of some peace, and then made a grin, "Ya know what, let him sit there. I'm not in any mood to bother him *or deal with him for that matter*."

"Ahem."

He back to see Reeka with her arms crossed. Judas asked, "What?"

"You do realize that I'm..."

"Yeah, yeah, one of his fuckers, I know."

She made a bone rush and hit his stomach, causing him to grab it. Reeka went further and grabbed his neck as she threatened, "Let me tell you something, just because he's not here and you got this whole place to yourself does not mean you get in charge. I'm in charge and if you want to insult me like that, I'm going to…"

"Going to what?"

Reeka looked behind as she saw a dark figure with white piercing eyes, which was just Rebecca in a shadow. She stepped out and said, "If you were planning to break off his face…"

"Actually bust his nose and break his neck but…"

Rebecca kicked Reeka's ass straight up, rocketing her into the sky, and then crashing down into the dirt. Judas, however, was thrown backwards from the kick, and got up to see the impact. He saw Rebecca as she smiled, "Now, we know who's in…"

She was thrown back and pinned to the ground as Judas asked, "Care to correct yerself?"

She huffed, "Alright, you win."

"Good, now let's get these characters trained."

And they did. Ghezirha and Elene were stuck fighting as Reeka and Keir were stuck fighting. The problem was that Jacques was going up against Emma, which he protested and Judas noted, and Emma wasn't in her ball or in sight. Judas asked, "Has anyone seen that damn Servine, or did she just go play hide and ki—seek, sorry."

Rebecca shrugged, "I don't know, but who's Jacques gonna fight if the other four got a sparring partner?"

"Simple, I'll fight."

Jacques asked, "Are you sure?"

"Very, now…"

He took off his coat and pulled out a leaf blade, "Come at me."

Jacques charged at him as Judas flung the blade.

(At the hospital)

Yugo was stuck in the damn hospital due to him being broke and his grandpa only paying if he sits there for a week. So his only source of entertainment was a radio that was stuck on the news channel. He personally wanted to get killed rather than sit where he was, but how could it get any worse?

The door opened with a nurse coming in, "You seem to have… a visitor."

Yugo whined, "Who is it?"

"I… don't how but she says she's your Servine."

"Well, I guess I can't lie it out, alright let her in."

The nurse opened the door and Emma busted right through, jumping onto the bed and slithering right next to Yugo. The nurse went up, "Sorry, I'll get her…"

Yugo stopped, "It's alright, if anything she's probably the one thing that'll make today nice."

"Well… she has only…"

"Nurse, let her stay. Also, if you happen to have a Lucario come by and ask to see me, send her up too."

"Um… ok."

She left the room as Emma turned to Yugo. He asked, "Um, hi?"

She titled her head and repeated, "Hi."

"Oh good, you can talk."

She said in a curious tone, "I could always talk."

"Oh… well I assumed you couldn't… or chose not to… or were mute."

"I chose not to."

"I see. So shouldn't you be at the camp?"

"Why?"

"Well… one, I'm stuck here, and two, Judas is supposed to at least watch you guys."

"I don't need to be watched."

"Uh… well, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Once you become a Serperior, then you don't need to be… watched by someone else."

"But aren't I always watched anyway?"

"Well, it's mainly because I'm your trainer and from everyone I hear, you have a scary history and you kinda prove that."

"Scary?"

"Uh, you killed two trainers before?"

"Two? No, it was three."

Yugo slumped, "Oh thanks, you made me feel better."

"I did?"

"Not literally."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and what exactly was your reason?"

Emma blanked out, then said, "They never loved me."

"Loved you? Are you saying they were neglecting or abusing?"

"They wouldn't love me, I would ask, they would say no…"

She looked at Yugo as he was getting scared from her look. "They would say no… I can't be with them… they go… they ask for me to stop… and I say no…"

She was on a monologue but her face was blank. There was no emotion. Yugo's face was frightened, ' _Grandpa, what did you create_?'

Emma turned to Yugo, "Do you love me?"

' _OH FUCK_!'

Yugo, now fearing that he's gonna die in a hospital, tried to nicely argue, "Um, well, urm, I don't… hate you… and I like you…"

Emma blinked and asked, "Do you love me?"

"Well, as in like Reeka or Ghezirha, no, but…"

Two knives appeared and went into the pillow as Yugo barely dodged. He was strapped down by Emma's vines as she said, "If you don't love me… I can't be with you."

Yugo did the only thing that could save his ass…

He jumped and kissed her, mouth to mouth, and that made Emma stop. She retracted her vines and her knives, then wrapped the vines around him as she began to strip him…

"Whoa, whoa, Emma, calm down."

Emma looked up as she titled her head, "Look, I already have *two girls*, I mean, if you want this… * sucks for me* I'll do it once I get back to the camp, ok?"

She asked, "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Look… I promise. Now… could you get off me?"

She slithered off, and untangled her vines, but she went up to Yugo, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Her face was blank with expression, and she just left. Yugo couldn't believe that he was nearly killed and raped by a Servine… actually the way that sounded, it made it look like… Emma was a necro… no-no-no, keep that idea out.

Yugo reached over, attempting to get the phone, and tried three times, getting on number four. He picked up, dialed out, and waited for the phone to ring. It rang three times, then picked up, "Welcome to the lab of misery, how can I ruin your day?"

Yugo answered, "I need facts."

"Are you writing a history report?"

"No."

"Then eff off."

"Hey, I almost got killed by Emma…"

"Really? Nice, now what do you want?"

"Emma said she went and killed three trainers…"

"Three? Ok, I'll change that. *mumbling in the background* I always thought it was two, a guy and a girl."

"Wait… I'm sorry, did you say a guy and a girl?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Yugo wondered if Emma… He shook it off, "Never mind, anyway what exactly was the cause of…"

"Their deaths?"

"Yeah."

"Um, it says knife stabs, straggling, and the guy apparently had his dick ripped off, one sick Snivy if you ask me. Also, wouldn't the doctors hear this shit?"

"Ok, so you're telling me Emma is… dangerously psychotic?"

"I told you I made her like that on purpose."

"You really need to get a better erotic fantasy."

"Piss off."

And the phone hung up.

(Back at Yugo's camp)

Judas was trying to pin point Jacques movement. The Lopunny might have been tired out, but he was still standing and running Judas amuck. As they fought, Ghezirha and Reeka were, as usual, kicking each other's asses, and Keir was… kinda sitting there. Then to finish it, Elene and Rebecca were just talking.

Emma slithered into the camp, only for Judas to yell, "Wher' the fuck wer' yew!?"

Emma blinked twice, "I… went for a bit."

"To where?!"

"In the forest."

Judas rolled his eyes, "Nice time for a stroll threw' the park. Now, fight Jacques and we'll finish up and eat lunch."

Jacques looked at Emma, and began to get chills, "U-uh, do I have to?"

Elene went over, "Judas, he's mentally scarred from Emma's last fight, you can't have him fight with that in mind."

The blonde sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'll have you…"

"Deal."

"Good, now you two girls fight and I'll…"

"Go get food."

Rebecca walked up as Judas asked, "Why? I thought that was your thing?"

"Well… let's say I want a break from being the delivery girl. I'll help get them trained, you get the food."

"Erg, fine."

He left and the whole group went back to their thing. In an hour, Judas came back with lunch, feeding everyone and a little leftovers. Reeka, after finishing her food, stood up and left the group. Judas asked her, "Where are you going this time?"

She stopped, then said, "I'm visiting… someone."

And continued on. Judas shook his head, "I have a bad feeling on this."

(At the hospital)

Yugo was in bed, waiting for the nurses to say he can leave. A nurse did come in, but she said, "You seem to get a lot of visitors."

Yugo asked, "Why's that?"

"Because now we have a Lucario saying…"

"Bring her in, please."

The nurse sighed and in went Reeka. The nurse closed the door and now it was only Yugo and Reeka. Yugo began, "Reeka… I'm so-"

"Zip it."

Reeka shushed him. "We know that your little shit comes out nd likes to cause havoc, I know. *sigh* I wish I knew what happened."

Yugo asked, "Wait, I have a question though about it."

"What?"

"Does the name Eishka ring a bell?"

"No."

"You sure? Family?"

"No."

"Damn… wait."

Yugo got his phone, "I bet Grandpa knows."

The phone rang, and rang, and rang…

"Hello, who is this?"

"Uncle?"

"Yugo?"

Edward was on as he asked, "What do you need?"

Yugo answered, "I need information, where's grandpa?"

"Dad? He's off to Kanto. Supposedly some huge meeting of some sort. What info do you need?"

"I need to know a link between a Lucario named Eishka and Reeka."

"Um, hold on."

It took a few minutes but Edward came back saying, "Ok, do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok…"

He began as Reeka listened in. "According to files, Eishka was a Lucario in the lab three years ago. She was raised here, then she was given to Team Flare, then dad decided to go with the whole genetic August shit and took a few of her egg cells, and then apparently created what was her indirect daughter with the name of Ushineia."

Reeka looked to Yugo, "Hold on… are you saying that that is my name?"

"Um, who is that?"

Yugo told him, "That… is Ushi… whatever the name was."

"Oh…"

"Well thanks Uncle."

"Welcome."

Yugo hang up, then mumbled, "Fuck, you're mother came and scared the shit out of me yesterday."

Reeka crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

"Well… I asked my uncle about it because last night… she kinda came into the room and… strangled me… then Judas's creepy friend came along and got her out."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah… and to top it off, Emma nearly killed me today."

"She what?!"

"And I got out of it because I kissed her and promised to… well, ya'know, 'that' with her so I don't die like her last three trainers."

Reeka looked pissed, but not at Yugo. She turned fast and opened the door, but not before she gave a grin to Yugo, "Well, enjoy my mother's company."

And closed it as she got some business to do, but not for today.

(Kanto, 8:30PM)

In a top floor room, large and beautiful, there were several groups of Teams, including Rocket, Flare, Aqua, Magma; all of them. Frank was sitting in the head chair of the large table, as the groups were bickering, talking, and discussing. Beside him, Midori asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Frank assured, "It's a Rocket hotel, the only way they'll fuck this place up is with an army."

"Weeeeell, I really don't think…"

Giovanni went around, "Alright, hurry up, I got'ta get back before that Mewthree fucks my lab up."

(At the Rocket lab)

Mewthree was looking around the equipment, "So… you're saying I'm partially human?"

The woman responded, "Yeah, apparently it's the only reason you seem to not explode, go rampant, shit like that."

"But… doesn't that mean, or at least from what I understand through the biology texts, that technically I am compatible with a regular human?"

"Uh, yeah, but I don't even think you need human genes, there are pure blood humans and pure blood Pokémon that still have kids… depending on what they are."

"I see."

"What idea do you have through that head?"

Mewthree had his first blush, "It's… probably inappropriate to discuss but…"

"What, you want to have a mate?"

"Well… that would be a way to say it."

Then he looked at the woman as she assumed already, "Uh… I don't know."

He asked, "Would you?"

"Uhh…"

(Back to the room)

Frank waved it off, "I doubt it'll fuck anything up. Now, let's get this show on the road."

He got up and fired a blank. Everyone looked to him as he pulled up a briefcase, but laid it there. He asked, "Now, everyone is here, right?"

They all nodded and agreed. "I'll explain what I am doing. Since we've made deals to… incorporate each other's properties, businesses, and finances, I've decided to finally give my part."

Many of them sighed in relief or mumbled about how he did so. Frank continued, "Within this briefcase, I present a very valuable asset that will bring a high finance to everyone.

"If you don't believe me, you may leave. If you do, stay."

Archie screamed from the back, "What the hell is it?!"

"Good question. But before I…"

The door opened, "Uh there's a… Greninja here."

Frank turned around, "Yeah, yeah, send him in."

Then coming through the doors…

Giovanni screamed, "Wafu!?"

Everyone's head turned as Wafu strolled in with Florian and a Delphox. Frank said, "I don't know who the bitch is or the rabbit, I think, but I do know that he's part of this."

Wafu asked, "I was invited for what part of this?"

Frank continued with his speech, "I'll explain. *opens the briefcase* In this case, I have several checks to every head runner of every organization."

He pulled out checks that were labelled at one billion dollars each. He handed on to Lysander, to Giovanni, to Archie, to Maxie, to Guzma, and…

He waved it in front of Wafu, "I'll offer a nice deal: you can fold over your business, your little organization, and your… everything that would be considered criminal, to everyone here and receive this nice little check… or tomorrow I'll have three nukes vaporize everything you ever knew and loved, deal?"

Wafu wouldn't under estimate, but to fork his business over…

He asked, "Do I give everything to you?"

Frank clarified, "I mean that I'm going to co-run your place like I do with them."

The water-type sighed and snatched the check, "You win… this time."

"Good, and for everyone else, you get 100 million dollar checks. Including the guards."

All the secondary and tertiary characters looked over and went in line, getting a hundred million dollar check from Frank. As he did, Giovanni whispered, "Where the hell did you get the money?"

Frank told, "It's called trading gold for money and keeping everyone happy."

"Seems to work."

"Yeah."

Once everyone was done, Frank closed the case, "Now, let's…"

Someone yelled, "SHIT!"

"No, I did that before I got here."

Lysander yelled, "He means that helicopter dammit!"

Everyone looked to see a helicopter with four armed guys and two helicopter Gatling guns…

Frank mumbled, "Fuck."

And the guns fired ablaze, shooting through the glass and at the groups, mowing people and spraying blood everywhere. The armed men fired at the moving targets as Frank got out with his wife, the main bosses got out, and some of the people got out. Then a rocket was fired, blasting a hole in the wall, killing a couple more people.

Once the helicopter flew off, Frank, shot in the leg and bruised, held close to his wife, as he looked about, seeing the aftermath of that shootout. Frank shook his head, "Like the shit you see in a mobster movie."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **The ending scene is a spoof of the Godfather III helicopter shoot up scene :D . Not too original.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's the next chapter. Lemon Warning though. (((((= Lemon.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 37:

It was early morning as Frank was drinking his wake-up drink. He was still feeling it from last night, but when you get shot in the leg, what can you figure? As he drank, Midori came in looking unhappy. She complained, "Ok, Frank, we need a talk on this."

Frank asked, "On what?"

"This, the whole running the place like a criminal."

"Eh, I was one from day one."

"Really? We could've both been killed in that shootout and you know damn well."

"I do, yet we survived."

"We? And why I am I always thrown into this shit? It's your fucking world that you want Edward to run once you're dead, and have it passed on to our kids, then theirs, and theirs, until when does it end?"

Frank answered, "It'll end when it ends."

He put his cup down as Midori took a deep breath, then slapped Frank across the face, throwing him off the chair and crashing on the floor. She yelled, "Don't you give a fuck!?"

In pain, he said, "I do, I do."

"Really? Then explain why all I get from you, whether you speaking it or thinking it, is this... complicated mess you call a business. If it gets sent to Edward, he's gonna wind up like you. Don't you get it? And if he dies of something, then Kevanin gets it, or Franco."

Frank got back up, "Kevanin I'll put in my will, but Franco... nah, wouldn't do."

She put her hands to her hips, "See, you already plan on giving it off to your descendants and not give a little fuck about it."

"No."

Midori shoved Frank into a wall and turned away, crying a little. Frank crashed on the floor again as Midori asked, tearing in voice, "Sometimes... I just wish I'd have the courage... just to use that divorcing stuff and get rid of this."

Frank shook his head, "You don't have that. The only way you can divorce me... is by doing that threat you made a loooong time ago."

She blinked, then closed her eyes, "I can't..."

She sat in the chair, slumping against it, "I hate you for all this."

Frank stood up, "You didn't think I'd become this, but here I am."

She turned her head away. A knock came at the door, making Frank go over and check who it was. He opened and found it was... Payne.

Frank was a bit surprised, "Well... what's this to add on to my day?"

Payne answered, "A visit."

"I see."

Payne walked in and Frank closed the door. Frank asked, "What do you want?"

Payne looked to him, "Well, I'm going to ruin my own damn career."

"How?"

Payne took a gulp, "Well... first I have to tell you about my... situation."

"If it's ED, attempt fucking off."

"No, no, financial."

"Financial?"

He nodded, "I have done some numbers and while you may have caused me problems, indirectly I seemed to make money selling the government stuff to keep your 'friends'' asses off their lawn. And with you gone, I'm going to lose business. That and the fact that... I could possibly... ask for one of your kids on marriage."

Frank laughed in an obnoxious tone, "Fuck off you crazy man, my daughters are married off. Secondly, talk to Catherine, she's got daughters."

"I don't want a Fennekin as my wife. Besides, her and one of the singers are fucking behind the curtains anyway."

Frank looked at him as Midori did too. She asked, "Wait, are you saying..."

Payne asked, "Wait, she's married right?"

Frank shrugged, "To Magnus."

"Oh, well, I see divorce. Anyway, I wanted to say that... I found the people who shot up... the Kanto hotel of yours."

"Nice, who are they, and don't say one of the groups."

"No, it was something new actually."

"What?"

He hesitated, "Team... Elimination."

Frank face palmed, "Fuck."

Midori asked, "What's Team Elimination?"

Payne said, "Frank knows, I'll add the news of it."

Frank explained, "Team Elimination was a government styled program set on taking out the Teams of Rocket and Galactic. However, due to some failures they were as much of a buffoon as the teams themselves and fucked everything up. Support was lost, and the group died."

Payne explained, "Well, for the moment. However, it was rebuilt only five years ago and this time it as global support and more of a military. They want Kanto cleaned first; however, the attempt is actually sparking civil conflict."

"Shit, you mean civil war?"

"Well, they won't admit yet but it's getting there."

Midori inquired, "And is this elimination group getting any further?"

Payne shrugged, "From what I heard, they wanted me to donate weapons to them but my excuse was that Johto screwed me over so I won't help. And that's a real reason, those fuckers cheated me out of 3 billion dollars. My second real reason is that I'm worried you or your little friends will put a bullet in my head."

Frank made a "not bad" look, "Guy's finally got a brain. Alright, and you want what?"

"From you? Stay out of my business."

"Except the tournament."

"Fine, fine, just stay out."

He walked out and closed the door behind. Frank shook his head, "Team fucking Elimination. We are so screwed."

Midori walked to her room as Frank said, "I'm going to the lab... you can stay."

He went out too and after that, she was alone in the apartment, feeling a little sad from the whole morning. She sat on the bed as she took a pillow and put her face in it, sobbing from her outbursts. They were true, but she knows better than to just rush off to a conclusion like that. Frank was a criminal, a gangster, but he loved her... and she knew that... and he never lied on that. She asked, "Why... why..."

(At Yugo's camp)

To her grandson, Yugo was actually dispatched from the hospital. Excuse, Franco did the lawyering, not Frank. Of course, the way Franco did was by persuading the doctors of an entrance for the next event, free of charge, along with 2000 dollars.

Yugo, limping his way to the camp, mumbled about as he wanted some breakfast.

Two hours later, he wound up at the camp seeing everyone training about and Judas getting piled on. Then Ghezirha popped her head out of the pile and cheered, "Yugo's back!"

Reeka stepped on her head and ran over, tackling Yugo to the dirt, kissing him forcefully. Meanwhile, everyone else went over and hugged/welcomed him back. However, Emma seemed to be staying by the tent as she was watching everyone act the way they were.

Yugo went over to her as he asked, "Hey Emma, doing fine?"

She didn't answer, but used a vine to open the tent flap, "Can we mate now?"

"Uh…"

Rebecca barged in, "Well, looks like you finally got healed up enough. Time for a fight to see if you actually made it."

"Really?"

"Ok, it's a cheesy scene I got from a show, but c'mon… OOH, how 'bout you fight Emma?"

"E-Emma?"

Emma titled her head, then grinned. As Yugo shook his, "Uh-uh, no way, I don't want to die."

Rebecca teased, "C'mon you big baby, she's almost ready to evolve."

Yugo whined, "Why did I get rid of that stone!?"

She dragged Yugo onto the field with Emma moving to the opposite edge. Emma gave a smile that Yugo knew wasn't good. Judas yelled, "FIGHT!"

And Emma already zoomed through the field, as Yugo tried to eye her. As she got into his proximity, he kicked her straight to the head, throwing her off back. He grabbed his leg in pain, feeling the move counter, but to make it worse, Emma came slithering quick. In panic, Yugo shot an ember at her, but she dodged, and at close proximity again, Yugo used a weak blowtorch that engulfed her. Yugo limped quickly out of the way to get as much ground between him and her, but nevertheless his luck ran dry…

Judas yelled, "Yew better have a secret weapon!"

Yugo asked, "Like my gun?!Why?"

"Well…"

Yugo looked behind and almost shit himself… Emma was evolving one last time. The problem was the human genetics kicked in. If a Serperior could go to a length of averagely almost 11 feet, Emma's tampered genes would… uh-oh.

She grew from a snake into a more human figure, but with a residual tail. Once the glow wore off… well, human genes kinda ruined the fight. Judas slightly gazed, "Well… she has the same sized breasts as my mother."

Yugo screamed, "I DID NOT NEED TO FUCKING PICTURE THAT!"

Rebecca asked, "Does that mean she needs clothes?"

"Yeah."

But before any of that happened, Emma created two four foot swords, made of leaf blades sharpened down as Yugo was shivering, ' _Shit, why a hot girl, why a fucking hot girl?_ '

And Emma ran to him, nearly sending the blade down in-between his eyes. The only thing that saved him was Reeka, throwing her off to the side. And before THAT got worse, Judas yelled, "STOP!"

The fight stopped. Emma and Reeka stood up as Yugo tried to pull himself together. Judas came onto the field, "Ok, before Yugo gets decapitated, you need clothes."

Emma looked down as she wrapped leaves around her, making a similar dress like Ghezirha. Yugo whispered to Judas, "How tall is this bitch?"

Judas answered quietly, "More than eight feet at least."

"You sure?"

"You got a tape measurer?"

"Yeah."

Yugo limped over to get the tape measure, came back, and asked Emma, "Um, could you hold this to your head."

She grabbed the bit Yugo gave her and pulled it up… then Yugo looked at the bottom, "Holy crap, 8' 6"."

Judas suggested, "Maybe those human genetics changed the length to height?"

"Probably, but… this is kinda scary."

"How so?"

"Um…"

He looked up as Emma looked down at him, "Reasons."

Rebecca asked, "So… should we attempt on training… or is this the only block in the road?"

He shrugged, "Well, we can have Reeka attempt to fight her."

Reeka looked up to Emma as the Serperior looked down, with a grin that was either of pride… or something worse. Despite that, Yugo had Emma and Reeka on opposite ends, then on another field it was Elene and Jacques fighting Ghezirha and Keir. And when Yugo shouted, "FIGHT!", the teams went at each other and Reeka went full force.

Emma pulled out her swords and attempted to slash off Reeka, but the Lucario made two bone rushes that blocked off the incoming swords, and having her throw a punch into Emma's leg. Emma kneeled down, but swung around and knocked Reeka over into the dirt. Yugo slapped himself, "Why anthro, why? Is this some shit people get off of?"

Then he got plowed under by Reeka, slamming the two into the dirt. Emma walked across and bent down, "I win."

Yugo mumbled, "Oh you did."

She walked over to the group, and sat down, folding her legs and crossing her arms. Judas walked to Yugo, "She might be a little bit of a trick to work out."

Pushing Reeka off, Yugo told him, "Look, all I need to do is keep her in check and make sure she isn't going to kill anyone."

"Mhm, wanna bet that's what the last two or however many said before they got sliced?"

"Actually… it was stabbed and decapitated."

"Oh that makes me feel real comfortable."

"I know, right?"

And so, now with Emma being... Emma, the day went by with training, lunch, training, and lot of Yugo trying to keep his boner in. By the end of the day, it became much colder than before and the winds began to pick up. Everyone was getting into the tent, but a green hand grabbed Yugo's shoulder as he attempted to go in. He sighed, and looked up to see Emma as she asked, "Promise?"

It was that or death, so may it be. Yugo nodded, "Alright, alright."

He walked across to the forest to find the little plain area, and once he got there, he was pushed on the ground as Emma climbed over him. He yelled, "Hey, hey, HEY!"

She used her vines and removed his clothes, stripping him naked as she did with herself. She then forced a kiss on Yugo, as he was scared of her snake fangs, and then she climbed over and...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She jabbed her pussy on Yugo's penis, crushing him in the process and breaking that hymen. She continued on and moved herself against the gravity pull, spreading pleasure to the both of them and having the earth move... a bit. As she bounced herself, Yugo was regretting it a little, but at least he had an interesting view of Emma. His point of view saw Emma's large breasts, slim body, and if he looked down, he could see that grinding wet swamp with a nice ass. Unfortunately, she was one of those girls that looked damn sexy, but was creepily murderous.

She kept it up until Yugo ejaculated, spreading his sperm into her, but she wasn't finished. Instead, she went down and flipped over, laying on her back and Yugo on her stomach. Yugo felt vines go around him as Emma wrapped him up and forced his dick into her once again. She used the vines to do the pushing and pulling, making Yugo get the feeling that she was going to make him run dry.

After the vine movement, Yugo gushed another load into her, but it still didn't satisfy her. She turned over again and only Yugo was hanging in air, and then she unwrapped him as she asked, "Can you do it?"

Yugo was gazing at the rear of her, getting hard for a third time. Yugo charged forward and forced into her ass and fucked the crap out of it. It was perfect, the fit and feeling, the tightness, heat, just perfect. Yugo grabbed and squeezed it as Emma let her tongue out in pleasure. He came into her ass on the third time, finally collapsing after that session.

Emma, however, slithered over and wrapped Yugo around and dragged him to her, then hugged him, as she wasn't having him go anywhere.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(Meanwhile at the tent)

Reeka was getting impatient. She tapped her fingers against her arms as she waited for Yugo to get back. As she waited, Ghezirha, who just exited her ball, went up and asked, "You don't look happy."

Reeka rolled her eyes, "Well no shit detective, Yugo's not here."

"Oh, where'd he go?"

"Apparently he went off to fuck that giant Serperior."

Ghezirha sat down, "Well, it kinda sucks she's... better than us."

"In terms of what?"

"Looks, fighting, everything."

"Mhm, I believe that like I believe in Yugo getting a seventh Pokémon."

"Well, you can't say she isn't."

"What? Her fighting isn't any better than mine."

"Well... if not that then..."

"So what? She's just an over glorified human that's green and has the head of a Serperior, nothing fucking new there."

Judas mumbled tiredly, "Can you girls argue outside?"

Rebecca agreed, "Please, I'm trying to sleep."

And out the two canines went, as Ghezirha told Reeka, "Look, with the way she looks, she'll steal Yugo from us."

Reeka said, "I think that's what she wants."

(At Luminose, Payne's Casino)

In the casino as the gamblers waste their precious time and money making and losing easy money, Payne was wandering about as Italy joined on in for a further discussion of the new setup. Of course neither of them trusted each other and that would play a very good role in keeping them in line.

Payne asked Frank, "Alright, so correct if I'm wrong. I'm making money off your antics you give to the teams and you make money of the antics of the government when the teams need help from you?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, so we become gazillionaires all by screwing both sides."

Payne sighed, "Look, I don't like this, the entirety of your... criminal hookup is out of my reach and you know it. The last time we actually agreed on something was you funding my genetics program."

"Phef, yeah but compared to what I got as return investment, you failed in it."

"Oh, sorry, my friends don't make Mewthrees."

Frank spun, "How the hell did you know that?"

"Giovanni screamed it?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Besides, I haven't heard much from them and the last time I met with the actual product, apparently it was too naïve to understand half of what is said. Even asked about what the phrase 'go fuck yourself' meant."

"Now I heard of it all."

They stopped by a poker table as they watched the cards deal out. Frank walked up and asked, "Has it begun yet?"

The dealer shook, "No, you want to join?"

"Yes please, I'll start the bet on two grand."

He placed a wad of cash as Payne asked, "You crazy?"

"Watch me."

"I will."

The first round went as Frank exchanged three cards... and he lost two grand off to...

"Hold on."

He whispered looking across the table to see a familiar looking Delphox. Frank looked down and saw he had a few thousand dollars left. He could play it stupid and then kick ass at the end, but then he laid all his money and said, "I bet everything."

They all looked at him if he were crazy. But the game continued as he lost once again. Afterwards, he just watched as the Delphox played all the cards well. Too well. Frank walked off and looked about, and spotted a second Delphox... a nasty grin appeared. He snuck around and found the hiding Delphox, but she didn't see him as she just watched the game.

Frank casually walked on by, then went up behind and put his deagle to her head. She was a little spooked as Frank asked, "Alright... what the hell is in that head of yours? Card numbers?"

She turned around, "You."

Frank smiled creepily, "Ain't you the smart fox."

It died, "Now once the game's over, I want your friend back here and my money back, all ten thousand dollars of it, or this girl gets 'Pissed off Gambling Syndrome', or in other words, I blow your brains all over the fucking floor, got it?"

She nodded, not wanting to risk anything. The game ended in five minutes, seeing a quick fold and deal. The Delphox from the table came around and said, "Well sis, I told you that it'd work."

The gunpoint one nodded, "Um, too well."

"Hey, I told Wafu we can get what he wanted with no trouble."

"Can I tell you the one problem?"

She looked to Frank as he nodded. Her sister asked, "Sure, I can fix it."

Frank walked around with the gun showing, then made a half grin, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Wafu's twin bitches. Now, I figured that since you cheated off all that money, I'm making a different deal than what I told her. Hand over ALL the money, or else she gets shot."

She asked, "And what makes you think that I'm that easy. People here will see it."

"I'm Francesco fucking Italy."

He pulled a second deagle, "I carry two desert eagles, double the threats. Now hand it over, and nobody loses their psychic abilities."

She regretted it, but handed it over. Frank put the second gun away, took the bag, and pushed the other Delphox to her sister. He quickly ran off and found Payne. The man asked him, "Ok Frank, what the hell..."

Frank told, "Oh, couple Delphox cheaters."

"Cheaters?"

"Yeah, one plays, one watches."

Frank ran off as Payne went over and saw one of the Delphoxes, and then saw the two of them walking out. Payne turned and signaled a guard; he came over and Payne said, "Have those two arrested, but not harmed."

The guard nodded, "Yes sir."

And quickly ran up to catch them.

(In Kanto)

Giovanni was wondering exactly what the hell happened yesterday, because he made a list of all the shit that went wrong: He was nearly killed, Kanto is going into a flame ball of riots and war, the Mewthree went and fucked one of the members, and he was out of sedative pills to sleep.

As he was contemplating, Lysander walked in, "I assume that the whole mess isn't clearing up?"

Giovanni nodded, "You're damn right, and what the hell are you moping about?"

"Mm, just my family problems."

"Family? Since when the hell did you have family?"

"It's just my daughter."

"Daughter? Since when?"

He slapped the Rocket prick, "I HAVE ONE, OK?! I've decided that if she isn't going to join, I'll drag her into it forcefully and not give a shit, didn't personally care too much for her mother, and since the whole Yvonne family is slowly dying thanks to Franks assassinations, I don't personally care anymore. I'm dragging my daughter here and she's gonna work for us!"

Giovanni mumbled, "I can't help but ponder how well you'd work if you'd put that energy into this damn place."

(In Dahara City)

"What do you mean they're in jail?!"

Wafu yelled over the phone as the officer at the phone said, "It's mainly for the night. Tomorrow will be the official court and they'll get away with a minimum of a year due to the cheating that occurred."

"Please, if I may ask, what cheating?"

"It was a game of poker and they were caught by the actual owner Bryan Payne. However, the money was stolen by someone else."

Wafu tried to get them out of it, "Impossible, I'd like some proof on it."

"Video footage?"

There went his plan. He then asked, "May I send a lawyer to defend them?"

"Won't do anything, but its fine within the rules."

"Thank you."

He put the phone back and then yelled, "FUCKING BILLIONIARE ASSHOLE!"

After he screamed, Jan walked into the room, "Something wrong Wafu?"

He sighed, "Well, it seems that Anna and Kanna were caught. Their plan worked, but they unfortunately failed to… get past the guards."

"They shouldn't have. I mean, they shared the plan, it was virtually foolproof."

"That's what they said on many other things. The fact is, I have to get them out, I don't want my twins to go through that horrible mess."

He left the room now feeling down as he needed to fix it, but what would tomorrow bring?

* * *

Rate and Review.

Credits to Xbyt92.


	38. Chapter 38

**So, kinda new update for the story, I decided to add a custom picture of Reeka and Yugo trying to kill each other. It's a crappy picture, but I never took a art class ever so... yeah.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 38:

The morning sun arose as I shined upon the land, brown and coniferous green, and snow around and on the ground. Within the forests was Yugo and Emma, sleeping on the ground, the warmth from the two of them that emitted and kept them from freezing during the night.

Yugo yawned and opened his eyes to see Emma hold him tight to her. He slipped a little out and escaped her grasp, and put his clothes on. Afterwards, he stretched and began his walk, but then a vine grabbed him. He looked behind and saw that Emma was awake, looking directly at him with one of her vines grabbing him. Yugo asked, "Something wrong Emma?"

She asked, "Where are you going?"

"Well, back to camp. We gotta get there and..."

The vine tightened as Emma got up, "No."

Yugo asked, "What?"

Emma walked to him and grabbed his shoulder, then used a vine to move his hand up as she grabbed it, "You're not going to the camp."

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"You want that Lucario... why her and not me?"

"Emma..."

The vine tightened ever so as Emma said, "You're not leaving me... you're staying."

"E-Emma..."

Emma tightened her grasp, "You are my mate."

"H-hold, let's discuss this..."

She pushed him to the floor, then bent down to Yugo's level. She whispered in his ears, "I've tried this... it makes a male fall in love with me... but it never would work... when he thinks I'm... just a little Snivy... but an adult nevertheless...love me."

Her fangs were shown and she bit Yugo in the neck as he yelled from the injection. The fluid that went into his neck started giving Yugo a hazy feeling. Emma's venom began to mess with Yugo's head as he began to smile a little. She began to smile and rubbed her breasts against him as Yugo rubbed them, kissing one, and then kissed Emma, then the two made out.

Emma asked, "Do you want to mate again?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah."

"Follow me."

She got up and walked into the forest as Yugo ran up catching up.

(At the camp)

Reeka was pissed. She was wondering what the hell those two were doing and figured that Emma wanted Yugo all to herself. Fine, Reeka was the same internally, but she had the alpha status, Emma didn't. As she waited, Judas went up and asked, "Alright, what's wrong?"

Reeka snarled, "Do I have to answer that?"

"Well, either you do or I can get Elene."

"Mhm, and where do you think she is?"

He realized, "Shit, Yugo has their balls."

"Exactly, there went your little idea of Elene reading my head."

"I take it it's the fact that Yugo isn't here?"

She crossed her arms and mumbled, "Yes."

Judas sat down next to her, "Look, at the end of the day we can attempt at finding them if they don't come back, ok? Right now... maybe Emma's got his interest and then he'll get bored and come back to you."

Reeka didn't seem changed on that. Judas tried to think on how to comfort her, so he just put his arm behind her back and hugged her to him, "You'll be fine."

They sat there for a couple seconds, then Reeka grabbed Judas's head and forced a kiss on him. Judas pushed her back, "WHAT DA FUCK?!"

Reeka, thrown on the floor, grumbled, "Well, since he goes with other females, might as well..."

Judas slapped him, "Yew stupid bitch! I'm not a whoremonger!"

"A what?"

"I don't randomly fuck whor's!"

"I'm not a whore!"

"Fook yeah yew ar'!"

Reeka jumped on Judas, then got kicked off and flung into a tree by...

"Ok, so when did Reeka start raping you?"

Rebecca. Judas got up, "Thanks, I might need yew to keep her under control."

"Alright! But, how are we going to train anyone if all we have is Ghezirha and Reeka?"

"Well, we'll just start with the two and if Yugo drags his sorry ass her' we can get the rest."

"Um, one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ghezirha?"

"What?"

(Meanwhile…)

As they began training, Ghezirha snuck out and attempted to find Yugo by herself. She went looking around the trees, through the grass, and checked every weird looking spot, but no luck. Giving up, she was walking through a patch of grass…

"Hmm?"

She looked on the ground and found some clothes lying about, wrinkled and worn. She picked up the shirt and took a sniff, then smiled, "Yugo, found him. But where..."

She went off track as she gazed about through the woods and trees, snow covered and bare, finding no sight of Yugo. She tried to chase down the scent and ran off through the forest.

After an hour of searching, she stopped and tried to rest a bit, thinking of where he could've gone. Then she remembered that Emma was with him... maybe her and Reeka were right that Emma wanted Yugo all for herself, Reeka knows best on that since she's like that herself. Shaking the thoughts, she resumed her search, and quickly she found something... his backpack. She picked it up and carried it herself on her shoulders, then followed the trail.

Ghezirha found the last piece that ended the trail and pointed right to what she needed to find... it was Yugo's Pokéballs. She was a little surprised to find that Yugo would actually ditch his own Pokémon. Something was up, but she couldn't understand what it was. She looked around and saw a den looking spot; and from there she saw what was a golden light. It wasn't literal gold, but it was a...

"Fire?"

She asked as she slowly stepped towards it. She sped up and ran over, getting to the entrance where she began to hear some sounds. The sounds she heard... one was Yugo. It sounded like laughter and moaning, and the other voice... was Emma. She went into the den and found the two lying about as Emma was giving Yugo a blowjob.

Ghezirha was attempting not to explode like Reeka and took in a deep breath. She walked further in and coughed, "Ahem."

Both Emma and Yugo looked over to see the Absol standing there. Yugo waved, "Hey Ghezirha, want some..."

She denied, "No thanks, I just came to find you. And you."

Emma looked unhappy, but internally she was pissed. Ghezirha asked, "Ok, I know I'm going to sound like Reeka but... why did you take Yugo all for yourself?"

Emma stood up, "Is that of your concern?"

"Hmmm, seeing that I have feelings for him, love him, and enjoying sleeping with him, yeah it is my concern. Now, excuse my words but, what the hell are you doing?"

Emma walked over and wrapped Ghezirha up, "I think we to teach you a little lesson... the hard way."

"Huh?"

Ghezirha was flipped onto the ground as Emma arranged her vines, "Now... this might hurt."

She made a dildo out of her vines as Ghezirha tried to run, except...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"AAAHHHH!"

It went into her as Emma smiled, "Now, we get it. I'm the one who runs this and you are a little beta. Understand?"

Ghezirha wasn't going to answer and told her, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope Reeka saves everyone."

Emma growled as she forced the vine further and harder, ramming her and sending a painful amount of feeling into her. Emma bent down, "I wonder if it works on you as well."

She bit down on Ghezirha's neck, injecting the same liquid as she did with Yugo and Ghezirha calmed way down, becoming like Yugo's state. In fact, she was now beginning to enjoy the rape she was getting. She smiled as Emma did so a swell, "Better?"

Ghezirha nodded as Emma used it at super-speeds making Ghezirha come all over the vines and Emma forced a vine through to imitate the ejaculation. Ghezirha crashed as Emma kissed her, and the two made out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

At the other side to the camp, Reeka was more pissed off than ever. She was getting to the point of actually knocking Rebecca out and raping Judas on the spot. Judas, not wanting to get into any problems, suggested, "Reeka, I have an idea, but you need to be 100% with me on it, ok?"

Reeka crossed her arms, growling, "Now, if Yugo and the rest don't come back by evening, you got find them with… your aura stuff."

"And what about you?"

"We'll probably follow a couple minutes behind so if you get in trouble we can help."

"*growls* fine, but if you don't, watch me rip your dick off."

"Uh, yes, I see."

(At Italy's lab)

As the camp was a mess, Frank's lab had its own issues. Payne came over for a business visit and Frank was not happy. They were in the battling room as Payne explained, "The whole 'sending them to jail' thing kinda backfired."

Frank asked, "How so?"

"Well, first off when we got them arrested and sent off to the prison, the whole court was held back due to a lawyer supposedly coming. Unfortunately the lawyer is a tricky bastard."

"Tricky as in?"

"Evidence to prove the Delphoxes are guilty will be like trying to put a gun to your head and successfully kill you… without me getting killed afterwards."

"True, true. And who sent this lawyer?"

Payne sighed in annoyance, "You're fresh criminal bastard, that Froakie…"

"Wafu, figures. He wants his precious bitches out of prison. The only problem is that telepathy ultimately controls the battlefield in court. Get the right telepathic, it don't matter how good of a lawyer you are. You can read their minds, see if they lie or not, and see exactly what they did. *grins* Wafu's lawyer can go blue in the face, I win and you win."

Payne asked, "How the hell am I winning?"

"Simple, you still have your casino and nobody is going to rob it blind. If I do, at leats I'll rub it in your face."

"Thanks *asshole*."

"Welcome *asshole*."

Frank before he forgot, "Also, who is the lawyer?"

Payne shook his head, "I have no idea, some guy out of some regional section that's insignificant."

"Please, the mess that the Kanto civil war will bring will make a gazillion little prefectures, but back to the main point, who's the lawyer?"

"I don't know, but he's good."

"How good?"

"Good enough hat pissing him off can make him dig through your history and have you arrested."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some cop was arrested after being convicted of carrying Goodra porn."

"Come on, that was some good shit."

Payne looked at him strictly, "You gave him Goodra porn?"

"Look, people watch scat, bdsm, gore, and nobody bats an eye but as soon as someone sees a dick and a female Goodra, oh shit everbody goes crazy and loses their minds."

"It's Johto."

"Fuck Johto."

"You did that with a nuclear weapon of yours."

"Damn right."

(Evening at the camp)

Reeka was tapping her fingers as she was getting restless. It was evening and she hasn't seen any sight of that Absol or her trainer… or that "little" Snivy either. Judas came over and sighed, "Well, they haven't come back yet. I guess you can go hunt them down."

Reeka let out, "Finally!"

And she ran off into the forest. Judas was worried that this might end well, but how could he tell? As he thought, Rebecca came up to him and asked, "Um, so now what?"

Judas was starting to have a little panic because… well, it was only him and her and you get the picture he doesn't want to happen. Judas shrugged, "Um, sleep I guess."

She went into the tent first as Judas hoped that she wasn't going to do some weird shit and get him into it.

(Meanwhile…)

Reeka was running through the forest, tracking down what was Ghezirha's trail because Yugo's worn off, and her success was a straighter line as she found some of the littler drops from Yugo. After only twenty minutes, she got the same area Ghezirha was and saw the same light emitting from the cave. She ran towards it, making her bone rush and busted in…

"What the fuck!?"

She saw Ghezirha and Yugo making out as Emma was rubbing one out of Yugo. Emma turned as she scowled, "Oh look, the real bitch came by."

Reeka gave a nasty growl, "The only bitch here is you, now hand him over."

Emma chuckled, standing up, "Really? Why? You don't love him like I do, or her, besides, if you are willing, I can have you…"

"Oh no, I see what you have in that head, and there is no way in any hell I'm kissing you or her, so keep that shit to yourself and hand Yugo over."

Emma stuck her tongue out, "No."

Reeka pulled her bone rush as Emma spun out her two swords, "Bad move."

Reeka charged at her, clashing the bone with the sword as the second sword jabbed Reeka. Emma kicked Reeka off the blade and threw her to the floor, then slashed the blade across her chest and into her leg. She bent down and whispered to the Lucario, "Now… I think we know who's in charge."

Reeka jumped and used her stabbed leg to kick Emma's jaw, except Emma retaliated by slashing Reeka's foot and throwing her into the stone wall. She went up and grabbed Reeka's arm, twisting it slowly, "Alright, last chance to stop your childish behavior."

Reeka gave a glance. "Either you give your little 'in-charge' spot to me… or I'll get it myself."

Reeka shook her head, "Never to you bitch."

Emma made her scowl and twisted the arm a full 180, snapping it as Reeka screamed out in pain. She crashed to the floor grabbing her now limp arm as Emma stepped on her back, "Fine, then I'll do the job the easiest way."

She pulled her sword out and stabbed the…

Ground? Reeka moved and got hold of Emma's foot, twisting it herself as Emma screeched in pain of it. Reeka squirmed out, and got to the exit, but she wasn't moving from it. Emma got her pain subdued and saw the Lucario staring at her now. Reeka then asked, "You know, I think I figured out why everyone wants a Lucario."

Emma asked, "Why, so they make good targets?"

"No… because they'll do anything to save their mates…"

She made a second bone rush, "ANYTHING!"

She then glowed as she changed into what was her…

"H-huh?!"

Emma muttered in confusion as all the damage she done to Reeka was erased once she changed into her new nightmare form. Reeka gave a scary smile, "Want'a still fuck with the alpha, then FUCK ME!"

Emma prepared her swords and charged at Reeka with little knowhow on…

Both swords were taken out by Reeka's bones, then Reeka bashed the Serperior's head and kicked the gut, swinging the sword around and barely scratching the opponent. Reeka sent a bone rush into Emma's legs, knocking her down as Reeka grabbed her arm and twisted it like she did with hers, then made several lacerations over her body. Reeka was getting a pleasurable feeling from this as her wicked smile and wrathful eyes gorged on the painful mess she did to Emma.

As she did it, Yugo finally was snapping out of his drugged phase and looked to see Reeka…

"Holy shit."

Reeka heard it as she looked to see Yugo, giving him the same smile, "Well, you're awake now. Now… give me the order."

Yugo stood up, "Wh-wha?"

"Give me the order. Stab her, kill her, split her head open, anything. Tell me, now, tell me!"

Her vicious happiness was scaring Yugo as he walked up to see Emma and Reeka. She kept urging with her smile, "Come on, tell me to rip her head off right now, come on!"

All Yugo said was, "I'll be at the camp if you need me."

And walked out. Reeka was internally disappointed and ashamed how wimpy he was, but Emma below was almost grateful he didn't say anything. However, Reeka hit Emma's head, knocking her out as Judas actually arrived to the cave. He asked Yugo, "Where's Reeka?"

He answered, "There", and continued. Judas went in and got thrown out of the way by Reeka as she came up to Yugo and pushed him into the ground. She snarled, "What the fuck was that?!"

Yugo looked up, "I'd be asking you the same."

"I was saving your ass…"

"You did, killing her was not an option."

"Who said it wasn't?"

"How 'bout this, I DID!"

She grabbed Yugo's throat and pulled him up, "Listen to me very closely. I'm trusting you that you know what you're doing and I'll be fine with it, but if you think I'm going to let someone fuck you and you actually agree with it…"

Yugo yelled, "I NEVER AGREED TO GET RAPED BY HER!"

Reeka dropped Yugo as she turned around, "Good… now go."

"Hey, I'm the..."

"I SAID GO!"

She spooked Yugo, making him fall to the ground. He got up and ran back to camp, naked and cold, while Reeka stood there… with a tear in her eye. She got out of her form and walked back to camp, accompanied by the solemn presence of her wretched pride and arrogance that haunted her.

(Another meanwhile…)

It was nighttime over a face we haven't seen in a few chapters. At Jesse's little shack, she and Eriktar were sleeping away, or at least they were until…

*knock knock knock*

Jesse mumbled, "I ought'a take a knife and stab them."

Eriktar told her, ' _If they cause problems, I will._ '

Jesse got out of bed and put on some clothes, then walked up to the door and opened it showing…

"Of all people to show up."

It was Korrina, standing there with her Lucario by her side. Jesse asked, "If a bitch wants to have her Lucario fight another bitch with another Lucario… at 9 at night… after knocking me and Eriktar out of bed… You blondie got some square ovaries."

Korrina rolled her eyes, "Ok, I don't know who's lessons you've been taking, but it's not about me… it's you."

"Well sheesh, you could've done this in the morning."

"I know, but I'd rather do it while it's fresh on my mind."

"And?"

"It's about the tour…"

"What the hell do you want? Straight to the point."

"I'm telling you not to go into it."

"HA! Listen, we get free passes into that tournament and if you think…"

"Oh no, there are reasons. First off, Lucario here already knows about your Lucario's history and what he's done. Murder, abuse, and even some robbing. You were always busting in with your old friends trying to steal from Ash and ruin our day, so I think you better decide not to go…"

Jesse swung a poll and knocked Lucario straight out, then pinned Korrina to the wall, "Ok, maybe you should know what the hell I want before you say what you want.

"What 'I' want is that I be left alone. And neither you, your Riolu, nor the fucking police is going to deter the both of us from joining the global tournament! Now, I strongly suggest, you leave… now."

She removed the poll as Korrina put away Lucario and left off. Korrina looked back, "You made a bad mistake."

Jesse gave the middle finger, "Eat my shit."

And the blonde left the area. Jesse, now pissed, closed the door and went back to bed. Once in bed, Eriktar, having a smile on, asked, ' _Are you sure you don't want to get a little… frisky_?'

Jesse scowled, "Eriktar, we've been over this. I don't need to be miserable all because you get killed in some stupid fight. Besides, do you really want me?"

' _Well after that little display, I REALLY wanna fuck that puss of yours._ '

Jesse shook her head and went straight to sleep as Eriktar did so two, not interrupted for the rest of the night.

(At the lab)

Frank and Kevanin were talking over the current status on the whole setup. Frank wasn't too happy. Kevanin explained, "We got the whole situation of these Honoris and Scarlet Dagger bastards under control, but we couldn't find the reporters."

Frank nodded, "It's fine, it's fine. As long as those dagger guys are gone from the picture, the next step is to figure out how the hell to combat Team Elimination."

"Who…"

"Just… go with it. If all works well, Kanto might destroy itself and Elimination with the civil war. If all goes horribly wrong, Elimination might spread, or takeover Kanto… or begin to do what the New Age does with Christianity and destroy from within."

"Ok, but what does that mean for us?"

"Your gang? Simple, you're not needed for now. Or at least, until… something hits the fan."

"Like an air canister?"

"That was an accident dammit."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Credits to Xbyt92 only for the Jesse/Korrina scene.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok, so since Xbyt92 gives some ideas that get used, from this chapter on credit to any of his ideas from now until the end o the story.**

 **Anyway, there is one lemon and a cliffhanger to a character. :) Lemons= (((((((((((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 39:

It was a cold morning as the sun rose, shining the bright beams across the forests' treetops. On the path adjacent to the forest was a tent, Yugo's tent, and there inside, he slept with his friends as well. When Yugo woke up, he found himself staring at Reeka as she slept soundly. He was kinda regretting scolding her yesterday. He knew she was in that insane form and she didn't have full control… and if he was in a worse mood… Emma would've been dead and he would have a massively guilty conscience.

He got out of his bag and walked outside, looking around and seeing the bare, dry branches of the trees as the winter has gotten to them. He sighed and was really going to have to get it straightened out for his whole team, but his biggest concern was Reeka and Emma. But after his stroll outside, Reeka exited the tent and appeared in front of Yugo. He crossed his arms as Reeka stayed blank faced. He asked, "Ok Reeka, I know that last night… you kinda… went too far."

She kept her face. "Now, in terms of trouble, you're not in as much as Emma. BUT, while I understand you meant to save me and you went into defensive mode, I want this understood."

He went up and grabbed her shoulder, "I never want to hear the words coming out of your mouth asking me… or even suggesting about killing anyone on the team... or any else on Rebecca's or Judas's team, if they get their own, got that?"

Reeka had no choice, and titled her head and agreed. Yugo sighed, "Now… let's find that bitch."

He walked off as Reeka turned to him, "You don't have to go far."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because she's right there."

Yugo turned his head over to see Emma, standing over the tent. She walked around as Yugo pulled his gun out, "Ok Emma, you are in one hell of a pot of boiling water now."

She crossed her arms and asked, "For what?"

"For what?"

He then screamed, "YOU WENT AND RAPED ME!"

She shouted back, "You were enjoying it!"

"You fucking stuck those fangs of yours into my neck bitch! I never agreed to that shit!"

"I'm not giving you to these little bitches. I can provide you everything and you want them…"

"They at least care for me in ways you can't! And as your punishment…"

He pulled out her ball, "I think a day in your ball should give enough time."

She gave a smirk, and Yugo sent her in. Reeka took it, "How about we send it to your grandfather?"

Yugo told her, "Actually I want to call his ass up."

He pulled out his phone and dialed up, attempting to get contact to the lab. After a couple rings, he heard a grumpy voice, "The fuck you want man?"

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Sheesh grandpa, you sound SOOOO ready for work."

"Pffh, you should see my newest idea, now what is it?"

"What the fuck did you equip Emma with?"

"What happened, she killed all your girls and raped you?"

"No, in fact Reeka and Emma were killing each other and Emma lost."

"Oh, so she's dead?"

"No."

"That sucks."

"Look, what the hell did you do? Aphrodisiac venom?"

"Yep, that shit was a nice little touch. It was a…"

"I don't care what it is, why the hell did you make it?"

"Duh, the whole Yandere…"

"Wait… are you telling me this is only one step?"

"To a much deadlier thing, yeeeaaah, I didn't think you'd get her but… I'm not really worried."

"Oh of coure not… I'M THE ONE WHO' GONNA GET RAPED, AND WAS RAPED, BY HER!"

"Mmm, now call me back if you have any other questions."

"Yeah, is there a way to remove…"

"Nope, those are natural genetics, they can't be removed. And even if I did, you'd be probably raped by a giant snake. Which sounds better?"

"NEITHER!"

"Oh and before I go, I got one hell of a deal."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"Well, doing a little business, I got Payne to do an interesting favor: One mega event at his little sing-a-long."

"And why am I invited?"

"Well, it says in the invitation to bring your best gal and watch as Franco and his team sings one how of Goldie-oldies. Ranging from remastered classics of the 30's and 40's to some standard badass jazz instrumentals. Now, the reason why is because I'm getting every criminal into this and while the whole jazz festival plays, I'll be making deals left and right."

Yugo wasn't too enthusiastic, "And if I don't come?"

"Be square."

And the phone hung up. Yugo sighed as he looked over to Reeka, as she looked a little unease. He asked, "Something wrong?"

Reeka sighed again and grabbed him, giving him a hard kiss, "I need you right now, just… let's do it, please?"

Yugo pushed her off and asked, "Right now? After last night I…"

"Hey…"

She made, for the first time, a gentle smile, you said we cared for you… I will."

She gave a kiss, a fine one, and Yugo accepted it this time as he then undid his pants.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He had his dick sticking out as Reeka pushed him onto the ground and hopped right on, punching through and riding it. She bounced on him as he gave a smile, "So… how… long?"

Reeka, having the pleasure course through, "Shut up."

And she went even faster as Yugo bent up and grabbed her, then forced his boner into her, bashing and mashing. She had her tongue out as the pleasure was increased and…

"NYAAAAGH!"

She exploded onto his crotch as Yugo ejaculated a shot into her womb, then she was pushed off as Yugo saw… Ghezirha? She got onto Yugo, "Come on, let this girl get a little love."

She pushed herself on Yugo and felt his member slide in as Yugo was moaning from pleasure and pain. Ghezirha's softness made him explode almost instantly as he couldn't control it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After that session, Ghezirha collapsed on Yugo as she gave her cheery smile, "So what's today's plan?"

Yugo chuckled, "Well... we'll see."

The morning finished with Judas screaming at Yugo, so that solves that. The morning training involved getting Reeka to fend off some attacks from Keir. The Houndoom hasn't seen any good action and it was kinda showing. He wasn't too active, he was acting lazy, and he, a lot of times, was looking about.

Yugo threw Keir into a fight with Reeka and this was going to get him back in action. Yugo yelled, "Ok, Keir use dark claw!"

Keir readied himself and Reeka charged out a bone rush. She ran quickly, directly at Keir, but the fire type ran to the side then jumped over, clawing at Reeka's tail, but she flipped over and hit Keir's head. Yugo sighed as Keir was fucking up pretty badly.

Reeka was then paired up with Jacques and Elene. She, of course, whined, "I can't take both of them!"

Yugo didn't care, "Suck it up, now attack!"

She rolled her eyes and made two rushes, then charged as Elene used a physics blast and Jacques charged himself at her. The two fighting types collided, throwing both backwards and making Elene use a huge blast that engulfed the both of them, but Jacques coming out still intact. What was left was a huge bonfire, but out of it came two flying bone rushes that knocked Elene right out, then a huge black Lucario jumping out and tackling Jacques to the ground.

Jacques screamed as he was shitting himself from Reeka's little trick, and before he could faint, she punched his head and knocked him out.

She walked off the field as Judas and Rebecca had their mouths hung open. Judas was asking Yugo, "What the hell do yew think she's gonna do if you get stuck fightin' anoth'r gym!?"

Yugo shrugged, "So long as she doesn't kill anyone, I'm fine."

Reeka crossed her arms with a prideful smile, then Yugo whistle to Ghezirha, "Don't worry, we got someone who can handle you."

Ghezirha walked onto the field as Yugo slammed his hand on the mega evolving gem, "EVOLVE DAMMIT!"

Ghezirha glowed and changed into her mega form, but Reeka didn't take time and charged right at her, only for Ghezirha to flip over, dodging over and then side swiping. Reeka jumped back up and threw a bone rush, knocking Ghezirha over, but she tumbled over and used two dark claws. Both missed Reeka as the Lucario hopped over, then Ghezirha tackled Reeka to the ground, but a swift punch came over as she was boosted up.

Cracking her neck, Ghezirha side swiped Reeka a second time, this time Reeka grabbed Ghezirha's foot and pulled it, making her fall. Reeka got up and swung a rush, almost hitting Ghezirha straight in the head. Yugo yelled, "REEKA, DON'T KILL HER!"

Reeka rolled her eyes as she knew his fear. She charged at Ghezirha again, but the Absol used dark pulse, making Reeka jump over again. Ghezirha used another as Reeka jumped over it again. After that, Reeka was a little perplexed as to why Ghezirha kept doing...

Too long of a sentence made Reeka get hit by that beam, thrown to the ground. Ghezirha jumped toward her, but Reeka moved out of the way before she made it then Ghezirha tackled her, except Reeka got slammed to they ground then...

Ghezirha kissed her... and Reeka punched her in the face, breaking her jaw and jetting her up 20 feet, then crashing down, breaking a rib. Yugo ran over as he heard something crack, and found Ghezirha looking unconscious. He sighed, "Great, now I gotta do a trip to the fucking center."

(At the center)

Yugo wasn't surprised that Ghezirha was injured, why she was is a different story. The doctor told him, "Whatever your Lucario did, it bust her jaw, broke three ribs, nearly snapped her neck, and caused a concussion."

Yugo mumbled, "Shit."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mumbled. What was fixed?"

"The jaw is always an easy case, and so was the neck readjustment. But for the concussion and ribs, those are a little trickier... that and we're still dealing with the whole humanoid..."

"But can I take her back or..."

"You can, but she cannot participate in any fight whatsoever."

"She can't?"

"No, sorry."

"Is she awake?"

"Of course, I can bring her out."

"Thanks sir."

The doctor went back in and came out with Ghezirha, who was wearing a cast around her chest as the ribs were most likely still broken. Yugo opened his arms as Ghezirha grabbed them, and hugged him. The doctor told Yugo, "Remember, no fighting, no violence, nothing, or else it might get worse."

Yugo nodded.

(Back at camp)

"REEKA!"

Reeka sat there as Yugo screamed, "CAN'T YOU BEHAVE FOR ONE DAMN DAY?!"

Reeka didn't answer. "Well?"

Her response was, "What can I say?"

"How about why it happened?"

"I don't do that shit."

"Do what?"

"Kissing girls for fuck's sakes!"

She turned away as Yugo asked, "That's literally it?"

"I'm disgusted by it, I can't even believe she had the guts to do that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, maybe Ghezirha was a little curious…"

"Curious? Ya'know, I wish that four-eyed asshole would admit it but I'll do it for him: EMMA IS FUCKING TROUBLE!"

"What the hell does Emma have to do with this?"

Reeka got up to his face, "She's the one wanting to break everything up. She dragged you to that cave and in the process of having you her little 'pet', Ghezirha was made a dyke! Emma is the one you need to watch for. You're part psychic, am I lying to you?!"

She spread her arms out as Yugo looked… and was shocked… she wasn't. Yugo asked, "Reeka… I never knew…"

"Course you don't… you never look at anyone… other than me."

She turned around and walked away as Yugo called, "Reeka…"

She didn't stop. "Reeka!"

And she ran into the forest. Yugo lost her.

(At evening)

Yugo was sitting down next to Ghezirha as they haven't seen Reeka since she left. He was getting worried… fast. Ghezirha comforted him a bit, but it wasn't as much as he needed. Then a rustle from a bush came up, making Yugo and Ghezirha look over...

"Um, hello."

A Typhlosion?

(Meanwhile in the forest)

Reeka was under a tree, standing about. She ran away, but she'll come back tomorrow. Mainly so that Yugo gets taught a lesson from her and hopefully they can both forgive her. But as she was about to go to sleep, she saw some slither in the distance. She ignored it, but then she felt something moving on her. She waved it off, but then it tightened around her hand.

She pulled on it, but then…

She was pulled up by the weird rope and found herself looking at…

"EMMA?!"

Reeka screamed, only for Emma to grab her maw, closing it shut. She was not happy, "What's wrong, the little girl wasn't prepared…"

She grabbed Emma's arm and hissed, "Too late bitch."

Twisting Reeka's arm with the vines, she strolled in the forest as she gave a little monologue, "Now Reeka, you might wonder… oh wait, you can read minds, I forgot…"

The vines wrapped around Reeka's neck, "Now, maybe I should just kill you. You ruined everything I was going to make between Yugo and I.

"Why would he ever… want a little, slimy, arrogant, piece of shit… like yourself?"

Reeka felt her neck move as Emma gave an evil smile, "No… I saw a river a little bit from here… let's send the old dog downstream."

Emma's walk to the stream took a short time, and still Reeka had no ability to escape. The river wasn't big, but what was worse was that it was fast… and had rocks pointing up. Emma held her over, giving a one last grin, "Watch out for the jagged edges. *chuckles*"

And dropped her as Reeka plunged in, already getting scraped up. Emma walked away as Reeka tried clinging on, but she couldn't swim and she was getting shredded. Emma got her revenge. And as she walked away, she licked her finger, "Now Yugo is going to have a real alpha female."

(In Luminose)

As the whole area was screwed up, the police department was in their own mess. The Delphox twins were stuck waiting for a court session due to the judge being full from other appearances. As the officers waited in the main lobby, one asked the manager, "So when do we get our raise?"

Answer, "Fuck you, you're a cop. You're raise is shooting people."

"Ehh, I tried."

Just as the conversation ended, the doors opened and closed with a man asking, "I'm here for a case."

Everyone turned their heads as one yelled, "OH SHIT, NOT HIM!"

It was a lawyer, but not any one. Wafu was aware of his favorite twins getting a sentence hearing, so he decided to send off his lawyer, and he'll get anyone out of anything. Once he entered, one cop said, "I need some really strong coffee."

He walked over to the back and then ran in, whisper yelling to a Gardevoir, "Quick, hide all the porn magazines, quickly, quickly!"

The Gardevoir teleported all the magazines into the trash, only the cop asked, "And your special collection."

He looked at the cop, "I'm not throwing that out."

"You don't have to, just hide it!"

He teleported it under the chair. "Good, good."

Back in the lobby, the lawyer asked, "Now, I'm pretty sure that there must've been some misunderstanding with my client's case on the twins Anna and Kanna?"

The cops looked nervous, but one cop, an old looking man, asked, "And your point is?"

"I'm here to defend them."

"In hell you will."

The lawyer asked, "Oh? Is that so?"

"There were two sessions, and the first one had a physic go through both their heads. You can use your blabber to get them a couple years or a hefty fine, but they're not getting away with it."

"I'm sure there was a mess up."

"Nope, it was crystal clear, two of them cheated on gambling, tried stashing it to criminals, straightforward. Can you defend that?"

The lawyer walked up, "Maybe you never heard of me, I am Christopher Buchanan…"

"Oooooh, so you're the shmuck who got one of my best cops fired over a fucking play boy magazine."

"Technically, there was some disturbing content…"

"I read it myself, nothing wrong… except that some of these guys like it and I can't figure out why."

One went whistling in the background as Mr. Buchanan continued, "Well sir, as my client states, he demands them out by the next hearing."

"And as I stated to your face, in hell you will. Now, if you are willing to shut that damn mouth and get out, do so. And see you in court tomorrow."

The lawyer simply turned around and walked out. Every other cop looked at him as the man asked, "What?"

(At Payne's building)

Payne and Italy were having a private conference. Frank was planning a crazy idea into his head and he liked it. Payne decided to bring some snacks, pretzels and cupcakes, while Frank brought wine. At the table, Payne asked, "Alright, what is this crazy idea? Hopefully not something totally insane."

Frank shook his head, "Nah, shouldn't be that bad. Wine?"

"Uh, yeah, what year?"

"2010."

"Nice, where?"

"Uh, Sicily."

"Where's that?"

"Italy."

"Where's… that?"

"Europe."

Payne shook his head, "Is it a good region?"

"Oh yeah, better that California where everything's genetically modified."

He pulled the cork off and poured two glasses, "Now, here's my idea: I'm running for president."

Payne spit his wine, "Are you fucking insane?!"

"Yes and no."

"Kalos won't have you as their damn president! Why did you think of that?"

"I stay in office for, what, eight years?"

"Terms are three years each."

"Ok, nine years. Just enough to solidify myself into the system so I can't be attacked."

"But it's a very tough position, you always throw stories about your original region were they made something up on a president and they tried to ruin him."

"It's only because he won and his opponent lost…. And a bad joke."

"But what happens if that happens to you? Then what, crying to someone of help?"

"I pull a Putin and execute all my rivals."

"A what?"

"Putin? Russian president? Guy who can take out opponents like… forget it, forget it. Point is, I'm running."

Payne grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of it, "Italy, it won't fucking work."

"It will."

"Really, how?"

"Well, every country has their crazies. Look at mine."

"Your country can't be that crappy."

"Now it is, but I'll tell you one thing: anybody can be a leader. The US had a polio stricken classical socialist, a son of a bootlegger, a multi-billionaire, the evil wicked witch of the West and her husband who gives blowjobs, Nixon the hacker, men who did corruption, let it happen, watched the country fall to pieces, had a modern-er socialist, and to top it off, we have a bitch in office who I tried getting Kevanin to shoot."

Payne asked, "And?"

"Well, he got some of the radicals but not the one I asked for. Personally, I think he's too scared."

"Speaking of shooting…"

"No, I can't have Kevanin work when I get into election status."

"They start election on the 20th."

"I know."

"It means you got ot clean up your act."

"Says who?"

"Anybody?"

"Meh, now what about the whole anthro joining the GTA, I thought that was decided."

"Yeah, I'll explain."

Silence. Payne and Italy turn to you as Payne said, "In the next fucking chapter idiot."

Frank agreed, "Yeah, I'm writing this at 11 at night, I gotta go to bed."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **The ending sentence isn't a joke, it's 11:11PM.**


	40. Chapter 40

**So this chapter is short because the next one will be pretty long.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 40:

"Ushineia… Ushineia…"

A voice repeated as Reeka's eyes barely moved. Then the voice, "REEKA!"

She jumped wide open as she faced a second, larger Lucario. Reeka asked, "Wh-who are you?"

The second one calmed down, "Well, I guess this is our… first introduction… I'm your mother."

Reeka sat there in awe, then stood up, "M-mother? You mean… you're my… wh-wh…"

Eishka told her, "Look, I'm not lying, and neither are you. We never… met and talked but… yes… I am your mother."

She gave a weak smile as Reeka asked, "B-b-but, i-I thought…"

"I was dead? I am, but… put your hand through me."

Reeka stood up slowly, and put her hand through, going right into her mother's body, then quickly took it out. Reeka was a bit shocked, "H-how…"

"I'm… basically a spirit. But, I'm not the one you need to worry about, you are."

Reeka was scraped and scarred, but alive. However, she was cold and feeling herself ready to collapse. Eishka asked, "You alright?"

Reeka nodded, "I'm fine, I'm finding my way back to camp."

She took a step, then crashed to her knee. "Reeka, you can't walk."

"I can mom, watch… me."

She then howled in pain as her leg was sliced from the rocks. She growled, "I will… I will…"

Eishka asked, "Will what?"

Reeka screamed, "KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKING SERPERIOR!"

It echoed, probably loud enough for the whole region to hear, but she took several deep breaths, then said, "If I didn't make that promise right in front of Yugo, oh I'd really do it…"

She looked up at the sky, then turned to her mother, "She'll kill all of us and won't care… yet I'm getting blamed."

She collapsed onto the floor as her mother sighed, "My own daughter is going to have a crisis… well, all I can do is watch so she doesn't die."

And she faded off, but still within visible range.

(At camp)

"YOU GIANT BITCH!"

Yugo yelled in fury as Emma just stood there with a shameless smile, arms crossed, and very delighted. She just asked in an innocent tone, "What did I do?"

Yugo screamed, "YOU KILLED REEKA?!"

"Well… after our last confrontation, she deserved it."

She wasn't kidding as Yugo yelled, "Are you psychotic?!"

"Hmm, I think I am, oh well."

Yugo mumbled under his breath as he told Rebecca, "Where's that Typhlosion?"

She pulled out a Pokéball, releasing the Typhlosion as he asked, "Something needed?"

Yugo told him, "Look, I know your Rebecca's Pokémon but you're coming along so you can get used to the insanity I put up with."

"Oh, um, so what is it?"

"You're coming with me to find Reeka. Now, because I can't trust this damn bitch…"

Yugo looked to Emma as she still had her smile. "And if I find that Reeka WAS killed, she's gonna be n so much trouble that I think I can have her qualified for capital punishment."

Judas asked, "You mean you're going to have her killed?"

Emma's facial expression changed into confusion as Yugo nodded, "Oh yeah, now come on!"

He ran off as the Typhlosion followed. Now, before we head on, we have to go back to last night to see who the Typhlosion was.

(At the camp last night)

"Um hello."

A Typhlosion? His head just appeared out of a bush as he apologized, "Um, sorry if I ruined the moment."

Ghezirha and Yugo looked at each other as Yugo shook it off, "It's fine, um, you are?"

"Fafner."

"Faf… ner?"

"Well, I'm not from here so it might a little…"

Yugo cheered, "No problem man… err hybrid man-Typhlosion!"

Fafner asked, "Um, hybrid?"

"It's a term for half human half Pokémon."

"Oh, wait, you know I'm…"

"All of us are… Ghezirha's just a lab experiment."

Ghezirha pouted, "Hey."

"Ok, ok, you're a cute little bundle of fur that loves me."

She gave a cute smile, "Better."

Fafner chuckled, "Not a bad group, say… could I join?"

"Sure, REBECCA!"

Rebecca's head popped out with one of Judas's Bayonets, "I don't know how to use this, but I swear I will lop your fucking… oh, hey there."

She went off track as Fafner asked, "Um, what does she have to…"

Yugo explained, "Well, I can't carry anymore Pokémon so… you can stay with her."

"Oh, well…"

Rebecca jumped out, "OOOO, you can be my second Pokémon!"

"Uhh…"

And she threw a Pokéball, capturing him, and inside Fafner went with it and got captured. Rebecca squealed, "I'M GONNA KICK EVERYONE'S ASS!"

Yugo said, "You don't even know if he fights or…"

Rebecca punched Yugo in the face, still cheery, "Don't ruin it! EEEEK!"

And back into the tent.

(Current)

As they went to find Reeka, Judas asked, "Wouldn't it have been smarter for him to have left all the others her so we can guard here?"

Both fo them looked up at Emma as she gave a little tongue flick and a creepy smile. Rebecca nodded, "Don't worry, I'm sure four of us can take her on."

"Four?"

"Yeah, you, me, Ghezirha, and Emend."

"Emend?"

"Yeah, the little Growlithe, who else?"

"Like I know?"

(To Yugo)

As they sat around, Yugo and Fafner were attempting to track down Reeka. Problem was that they didn't know where to start and they were more or less aiming in an area that Emma appeared from. One fact that Yugo did get from Emma's head was that she threw Reeka into a river, and the biggest question is what river?

Yugo decided it was time to split up to cover more ground... but then again what if Emma escapes? He shook his head and told Fafner, "Ok, so we'll have to split up to find Reeka faster, you go down there and I'll go down here."

Fafner looked to his left as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, unless Emma breaks out, yes I'm sure."

"Well, before I go, what do you mean 'breaks out'?"

"As in Emma knocks everyone out, finds me, and I get stuck as her... sex slave again *shivers*."

Fafner was a little spooked, "I-I'm sorry, but..."

"Just go to your left and if you find Reeka, come get me."

Fafner nodded and ran off as Yugo ran the opposite way. Yugo knew that Reeka was too stubborn for anything, so dying is obviously on that list.

(Meanwhile at Luminose)

As they went on a search, Frank and Payne were having one hell of an argument. Not only was Frank's idea of running for president of Kalos, or prime minister or whatever, a stupid idea, but Frank wanted a specification on the whole anthro BS of letting them run on their own. Frank explained, "Notably, I wouldn't give a flying fuck on what comes in and gets kicked out, BUT if we have one of these furry models fight, and it's only them, it'll make the tournament go too fast and the both of us can't squeeze any money out of it. Think about it! We can spend up to two weeks on this whole tournament shit, raise food prices…"

Payne stopped him, "I know dammit, I know! The problem is that the global tournament is GLOBAL, as in every motherfucker under the sun is going to have a say in what happens and now that people are knocking up, or getting knocked up by, their childhood Pokémon who's probably hot as hell, guess what? They want to have the hybrids fight!"

"Understandable, and this is technically your stadium, FUCKING ENFORCE IT!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE THE COURT SAID SO!"

"Ahhh, to hell with the court!"

"I wish!"

Frank sighed, wiping his face, then asked, "Alright, what about the little performance tonight?"

Payne shrugged, "Franco says you loaded him up with a shit ton of songs?"

"Weeell, he wanted to grab all the Gardies for the singing."

"Come on, why does your daughters and wife have to get into it?"

"I didn't say they had to, Franco wanted it."

"And why?"

"Well, if an Andrew Sister's song pops up, you can't have guys singing it."

"Does it matter?"

"Duh."

(At Yugo's camp)

Judas and Rebecca were trying to look stern faced, but were wondering in fear if Emma's smile was meaning she wanted to bang the both of them… or she had a serial killer plan. As they sat there, Rebecca whispered, "Should I get Yugo?"

Judas answered, "If you do that, I'm scared to know what she'll do to me."

"And Ghezirha?"

"No, she doesn't mind her, it's us."

As they whispered, Emma moved over to Judas as she asked, "Can I do something?"

Judas responded, "I have an idea, but I'm afraid you'll do it."

"And that would be?"

She got closer as Judas said, "I'm not telling."

Emma gave a creepy smile, "Come on, can't hide your secrets for long."

Rebecca saw where she was going and got up, "Hey, back off."

Emma snapped to her, "Oh, does somebody have him?"

"No… it's just that you can't go… taking people away like that."

Emma stood up and looked down, "So he's yours then?"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

Emma went to her and taunted, "Then why are you defending him?"

Once they got literally within inches, Rebecca decided she had enough and stepped hard on Emma's foot. Emma had the pain hit her, but then she kicked Rebecca across the floor, then Judas threw a chained bayonet that wrapped around Emma's leg and brought her crashing onto the floor. Judas, afterwards, walked up and stepped on her head, "Yeah, how ay'bout you stay the fuck away from h'r?"

Then a group of yelling and cheering came along as it was Yugo and Fafner. They found Reeka and…

"What happened this time?"

Yugo saw Emma stuck on the floor as Judas said, "Trying ta hit on me, nothing new."

Emma gave a snobby look, "Well, since you don't like it *gives a seductive grin* maybe Yugo will."

Yugo rolled his eyes and put her away into her taped up Pokéball. Rebecca asked, "Why is there tape on it?"

Yugo answered, "Somehow she broke it from the inside so… yeah. Anyway, I just got Reeka, even though she's… in bad condition. Now, if you don't mind… I got a little date of getting over to that little musical opera house called a ball."

Rebecca jumped out and asked, squealing, "CANICOMECANICOMECANICOME?!"

Judas pushed her aside, "We just dealt with yer fuckin' Pokémon and now you want to drag us to…"

"Judas…"

She made a fireball in her hand as Judas surrendered, "fine *whor'*."

And so they wound up dragging Reeka to the Pokémon center first, getting her ready, and then heading off to Luminose for the crazy opera, but little do they know what they'll really see.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I take it back, it's not that long. Also, there's like five old songs in here, good luck :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 41:

Yugo left Reeka in the center for a while so she can make a full recovery. He left Ghezirha in the center as well so when Reeka was ready, the two of them can head to Luminose without any trouble. As Reeka was getting healed, Ghezirha was curious as usual and saw the magazines, deciding to look at them as she waited.

The first magazine was a sports edition, full of weird things, tools, odd balls, and stuff that Ghezirha literally was scratching her head over. The people in the magazine she had no idea who they were and what they were doing.

Next was a fashion magazine and she was actually enjoying it, not for the fashion, but because when she'd see the models in the magazine, she'd picture herself as one and how Yugo would love her even more for how pretty she looked. Of course, she went through all of them down to the last one, and just as she finished, the nurse came out with Reeka as she asked, "Excuse me?"

Ghezirha looked up, "Yeah?"

"You're friend's ready."

Reeka gave a nonchalant glance as Ghezirha gave her a happy smile. Then she jumped up and said, "Come on, Yugo waiting for us!"

And ran out the door as Reeka rolled her eyes and followed. The Nurse, however, looked at the mess of read through magazines. She sighed, "I never thought I'd find a Pokémon reading used magazines."

(Evening)

The entire building was packed as getting into the event was almost impossible unless you got the right bribing cash. Of course, there was a reason why it was so packed. While there may be a lot of regular visitors, at least half the place was actually filled with goons from Rocket, Flare, Aqua, Magma, and such. Frank was officially paranoid that there might be another shoot-up at the show, so in order to not wind up as Lincoln, he had whatever goons he could bribe to come over to the show.

Inside, on a balcony, Frank, Payne, and of course Midori because it was the best spot out of the house, were sitting there as the crowds drew in. Payne asked Frank, "So exactly what the hell is Franco playing, because he never gave me the official list."

Frank shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that it's old. Best time of jazz."

The lights dimmed down as Payne warned, "It better be good… or else."

"Or else what, I get thrown off the balcony?"

"Like how you did to Ash, yeah, hopefully you become a nice blood splat."

"Well, don't forget my wife's here."

Payne looked over to see Midori as she gave a smile, but she telepathically said, ' _He means I'll kill you if you kill him._ '

Payne nodded, "Oh… I see."

(Down below)

Yugo, Judas, and Rebecca were down with the crowd, seated at a table, and as the inside darkened, the group was ordering food, with Yugo go crazy on the food and Judas on the wine. Rebecca just sat there as the boys were going to blow their cash, which was all of Yugo's.

After they went wasting, the spotlight came on as a figure walked out and onto the stage. Yugo finally made out that it was Michael, who announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending the January show, we most appreciate your participation."

A roar of applause began as Michael finished, "Now… now before we begin, I do have one major announcement. One of our main singers, Franco Italy, has decided that he'll do a second role of singing for another band. Of course, he doesn't want to ruin your time, so he'll do a double role."

Payne wiped his eyes in frustration, "Fuck, I knew he'd go for it."

Frank asked, "What is it?"

"Heavy metal."

"Good stuff?"

"Well, the base of this… band is rock and roll. But I really hope he doesn't go with them."

"Let me guess, better pay?"

"No, less control on what is sung."

"Eh."

 **(Play "Minnie the Moocher" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy")**

The drums began a tempo as Michael walked back, then the brass began as Franco appeared on stage then the that 30's beat finally hit, with the trumpet blasting it's little line. Franco began, "Now folks I'll tell you a story of a woman… a woman who was a harlot… messin' 'round and causing trouble, and getting' into trouble... and this is her story."

He began, " _Folks, here's a story... about Minnie the Moocher. She was a red hot, hoochy coocher. She waaaas the roughest, toughest frail… but Minnie had a heart… as a big as a whale_."

He yelled, " _A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HIIII!"_

The crowd sung in chorus, " _A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HIIII_!"

" _A-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO!"_

 _"A-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO!"_

 _"A-HEY-DE-HEY-DE-HEY-DE-HEY!"_

 _"A-HEY-DE-HEY-DE-HEY-DE-HEY!"_

 _"A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HO!"_

 _"A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HO!"_

Franco sang on, " _She messed around with a bloke named Smokey… she loved him though, he was cokey. He took her down, right off to China town, and he showed her how to kick… the gong around."_

" _A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HIIII!"_

The crowd went, " _A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HIIII!"_

 _"WhhhooooOOOOOOOOOooooo!"_

 _"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!"_

 _"A-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO!"_

 _"A-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO-DE-HO!"_

 _"HUU-HU-HUU-WHO!"_

 _"HUU-HU-HUU-WHO!"_

Franco spun and had a light appear on Catherine as she was sitting there, where on purpose or not, " _She had a dream… about the king of Sweden… and he gave her things that she was need'an. He gave her a home, built of gold and steel."_

The beat sped up. " _With a diamond car, with platinum wheels."_

He yelled out, " _HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI!"_

The audience went, " _HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI-DE- HI!"_

"HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO!"

" _HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO-DE- HO!"_

A tongue twister, " _Skoodooleevoo, Skoodooleevoo, Skoodooleevoodooleevoodooleevoo."_

The audience tried it and laughter at the failure, " _Skoodooleevoo, Skoodooleevoo, Skoodooleevoodooleevoodooleevoo._ "

Now for some weird-ass gibberish, _"Sghiueishsihshctehiucctehczcoivydchoi_!"

The audience tried to do that, but failed and laughed out loud as the rhythm drummed up and the brass blew. As the short instrumental played, Payne asked Frank, "Exactly how many criminals are in here?"

Frank answered, "Oh… at least a hundred."

"Oh fuck."

The lyrics came back as Franco sung, " _He gave her his town house and his racin' horses… each meal she ate was a dozen course… had a million DOLLARS made up of nickels and dimes… she sat around and counted them all one million times…_ "

He shouted up, " _A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI!"_

The audience sung, " _A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI!"_

 _"WhhoooooAAAAAAAAAAOOOO!"_

 _"WhhoooooAAAAAAAAAAOOOO!"_

 _"A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HOOOO!"_

 _"A-HI-DE-HI-DE-HI-DE-HOOOO!"_

 _"HO-DE-HO-HO-HO!"_

 _"HO-DE-HO-HO-HO!"_

 _"POOR MAAAAAAN_!"

The drum hits, as another voice appeared, " _Pooooor man."_

Then a light drum roll as then a soft voice from three of the singers went, " _Poooooor…. Maaaaan._ "

Then the brass played in a low tune the sound of a funeral march, and ended with the piano giving a last play of keys. The music died and everyone gave out their applause for the song. Franco walked off stage as the band reorganized itself. Out came another singer, dressed in white as he signaled for the next song to get played.

 **(Play "St. Louis Blues" by Guy Lombardo)**

The trumpets began, playing the first few rhythms of the tune. As it played, Payne asked Italy, "Hate to ruin your little bubble but who the hell is actually here?"

Frank answered, "Well, it depends, I strategically had the leaders setup in a position where I can see them in a nice row. We have fire head, Don Giovanni, Mr. Gangster, Mr. Business, another pick somewhere, that BB frog…"

"BB frog?"

"Black, bisexual frog."

"You don't mean…"

"Yeeeaaap, he's here but nobody knows."

They finished as the trumpet went on a high note, holding steady, with the playing losing breath. One of the members cheered, "Hold it!"

Another cheered, "Hold it!"

Another one said, "Hold it", but in a lower tone. Two more singers joined on as Michael told the player, "Don't stop now Thomas."

The high note kept for a few more seconds until he went to a normal note and then the trio began, _"Have you ever wake up with the blues all 'round your bed?"_

Piano played, then they repeated, " _Did you ever wake up with the blues all 'round your bed?"_

 _"As the blues so fast, they popped right out of your head."_

They went to the next, " _You said mercy merce, what can mercy be_?"

The piano played as Yugo wise cracked, "Is there anything like that?"

The singers went, " _You said mercy merce, what can mercy be_?"

Last piano as they finished, " _If there's anything like mercy, Lord have mercy on me._

 _"I got forty-nine pins, and only need one more._

 _"I got forty-nine pins, and only need one more._

 _"And when I get that one, I'm gonna let the forty-nine go."_

The piano sped up, " _Let me be your little dog, until your big dog comes._

 _"Let me be your little dog, until your big dog comes._

 _"And when your big dog comes, the sound of what the little dog's run_."

They changed verses, " _You don't like me peaches, why do you shake my tree?_

 _"You don't like me peaches, why do you shake my tree?_

 _"Get out of my orchard, and let my fruit trees be."_

The brass played a low tone, rising in from the deep and playing the dots of instrumental as the singers walked into the back. The band once again reorganized itself, and as they did Judas slurred, "Ya know… where the fuckin' hell is yer um… whoever the Gardy is?"

Yugo rolled his eyes, "Drunk again? Rebecca, can you please get him fixed."

She asked, "How?"

"I don't know, fresh air?"

"And miss this?"

"Wait, never mind, here comes Reeka and Ghezirha… and thank God they got clothes on."

The two girls came up as Reeka asked, "Ok, what the hell by any chance did I miss and can I beat the shit out of…"

"You may do that tomorrow, right now we got this. Also, Ghezirha can you please escort Judas outside and make sure he don't drunk rape anyone?"

Rebecca asked, "I reeaally don't think he can do that."

"Wanna bet?"

Ghezirha took Judas's hand and led him out as he went spurring random sentences, "Ya know… I sometimes think that Reeka has too big on an ass, then again guess the same for Yugo."

Yugo nearly spit his drink and yelled, "You did not just say that!"

"Fook UUUUU."

 **(Play "A couple of Swells")**

Before it got any worse, the spotlights went back on and Catherine and Michael were on stage, and the music began as a huge band, then went down to the loud tubas and brass. Both of them sang in duo, _"We're a couple of swells… we stop at the best hotels… but we prefer the country far away from the city smells._

 _"We're a couple of sports, the pride of the tennis courts… In June, July, and August we cute when we're dressed in shorts."_

Catherine then did the solo, " _The Vanderbilt's have asked us up for teeeeea."_

Michael sang, " _But we don't know how to get there, no sirree…"_

They sang, " _No sirrreee."_

The rhthym came back, " _We would drive up the Avenue, but we haven't got the price; we would skate up the Avenue, but there isn't any ice; we would ride on a bicycle, but we haven't got a bike…_

 _"So we'll walk up the Avenue, yes we'll walk up the Avenue, and to walk up the Avenue's what we like."_

They began the lines, _"Wall Street bankers are we, with plenty of currency; we'd open up the safe but we forgot where we put the key._

 _"We're the favorite lads, of girls in the picture ads, we'd like to tell you who we kissed last night but we can't be cads."_

Catherine sang, " _The Vanderbilts are waiting at the cluuuuuub."_

Michael sung, " _But how are we to get there, that's the rub."_

They both sang, " _Thaaaat's thhhhe ruuuuub."_

They sung once more, " _We would sail up the Avenue, but we haven't got a yacht; we would drive up the Avenue, but the horse we had was shot; we would ride on a trolley car but we haven't got the fare…"_

 _"So we'll walk up the Avenue, yes we'll walk up the Avenue, Yes we'll walk up the Avenue till we're there."_

The song ended with the trumpets giving their last song, and the roaring applause again from the audience. But the band didn't move and then one said, "Alright, let's go!"

 **(Play "Aw you dog!")**

The clarinets began as Michael and Catherine were pretty confused by it. Frank even said, "That wasn't in the show."

Then a voice appeared, " _AWWW YA DOG! You dirty dog! You betta stop your sniffin' 'round like that_ …"

Then a poof of smoke as it was… Magnus, " _I know what you just trying at_!"

He pointed at Michael, " _Aw ya dog… ya dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty dog; you sniffin' snappin', yippin' yappin' aaaww you dog_."

He then turned to Catherine, " _I trusted you so much, then I find you with this ol' butch, cheatin' on me all the time, aw you dog! What did I do to you? To make us become through? Is this what I get for everything we been togetha' through…. Weeeeell here's what I saaay…_

 _"I got the news from goin' 'round… that you and my wife been running 'round… stop it I oughta murder ya now, aw ya dog._

 _"Franco and Eddy, I been talkin' to, they said that they saw you… kiss my wife in the view, aw you dog!"_

He then pushed Michael, " _AWW you dog, you damn, dirty, dirty, dirty, dog, stop that sniffin' all of that… I know just what you drivin' at._

" _Aw ya dog… ya dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty dog; you sniffin' snappin', yippin' yappin' awwwww you dog_."

He turned to Catherine, " _Is this what I get in return, making my stomach churn, ruining the view, poisoning me with ya stew? Getting it on with this snitch, making ya'self become a bitch, if that's what you want… aww ya dog!"_

As the instrumental played with Magnus playing a little of the fiddle, circling around as Yugo sat wide open, "Ok, Uncle Magnus decided to make a creative divorce."

Then the music stopped a brief moment as Magnus then mumbled, " _ScimidididdidlyBOOOOIII!"_

 _"AWW you dog, you dog, ya dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty-dirty dog, you sniffin' snappin', yippin' yappin'… AWW YOU DOG!"_

He threw Catherine off the stage and into a trolley of food, ruining her dress and herself period. Then he punched Michael straight in the face, making him crash on someone's table. After that, Magnus jumped off the stage and simply took a little walk out, while playing a short piece of "Tradition". Everyone was confused on whether to clap or get 911.

Franco appeared as he announced, "Well… that was kinda unexpected… we'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry."

He went to help out his aunt as Yugo and Rebecca were surprised by it. Reeka asked, "So… what the hell was that?"

Yugo said, "Like I said before, Magnus got creative on divorcing."

Rebecca agreed, "I can see that."

"Also, where's Judas?"

"Didn't you have Ghezirha take him out for some air or something?"

"Oh shit."

(Meanwhile...)

"Just a little..."

"No!"

Ghezirha pushed Judas as the alcohol got to his eyes, "Come on... just a wittle bit."

"Judas, I'm with Yugo!"

"Come on, you're so cute and fluffy and adorable."

She blushed, "Um... I guess one kiss won't hurt."

And Judas kissed her on the cheek, then hugged her as she smiled, "Yeah, this is ok."

(Back to the table)

Rebecca volunteered, "I'll go see."

And as she left, the room got dark again with the lights going dark and a spotlight coming on. Franco appeared, along with Rose as the band began with a great sound.

 **(Play "She had to go and lose it at the Astar")**

One the intro was finished, Franco began as the piano played, "We'd like to tell you a story about a young girl, about eighteen years old, about five feet two, and about to go out. Now her Mother, realizing it was her first time out with a young man, called her into the bedroom and said...

Rose began, "Minnie, you're all dressed up in your finery, your very best clothes, and you look beautiful, you're gorgeous, you're alluring..."

A man in the band shouted, "You look swell, baby!"

"...and now Minnie I want you to remember everything I've always told you, and above all I want you to be very, very careful..."

The band then sang, " _But she had to go and lose it at the Astor... she didn't take her mother's good advice._

 _"Now there aren't so many girls today who have one... and she'd never let it go for any price."_

Rose went back as they continued, _"They searched the place from penthouse to the cellar... in every room and underneath each bed._

 _"Once they thought they saw it lying on a pillow... but they found it belonged to someone else instead._

 _"But she had to go and lose it at the Astor... she didn't know exactly whom to blame._

 _"And she couldn't say just how or when she lost it... she only knew she had it when she came._

 _"They questioned all the bellboys and the porter... the chef appeared to be the guilty guy."_

 _"And the doorman also acted quite suspicious... but he coyly said, 'I'm sure it wasn't I'."_

 _"But she had to go and lose it at the Astor... It nearly killed her mother and her dad._

 _"Now they felt as bad about the thing as she did... after all it was the only one she had._

 _"They just about completed all their searching... when the chauffeur walked up with it in his hand._

 _"All they did was stand and gape, there was Minnie's sable cape... And she thought that she had lost it at the Astor."_

The band continued as Franco walked back, which the applause clapping to the band. The music finished and returning to the table was Rebecca with Judas hugging onto Ghezirha as she was looking both embarrassed and cheery. Yugo asked, "Did I miss something?"

Ghezirha said, "Judas is... hugging me."

"Good or bad?"

"Nah, he just likes the fluff."

Judas agreed, "Yes I do *kisses on the cheek*."

"And that too."

Yugo tried to hold in a laugh as Reeka said, "Better him than Yugo."

Rebecca countered, "Actually, I'd say otherwise."

Yugo stopped it, "I don't care, so long as he doesn't 'do' anything, we're fine."

After the rest of the show because Yugo had a drunken idiot that was literally glued to Ghezirha. Since it was only for the night, Yugo didn't mind and they headed off to the tent... well, he and Reeka did since Rebecca got Judas to agree to an apartment by saying she'll get some wine in the morning... which he agreed to.

(Later)

Italy and Payne left the building as they discussed some more private issues. Of course Midori was listening but Frank wasn't worried with her, in fact he actually liked her to stay to listen so she picks up any nuisances he misses. But as Frank was talking, a figure stepped out of the building and pulled out a gun, shooting Frank in the gut, making him grab it and collapse down the stairs.

As he went tumbling, the gunshot scared everyone off as Payne crashed down to dodge the shot while Midori stood paralyzed from the shot. She ran to Frank's body as he was still alive, being the bullet missed the internals, but she grew in rage and grabbed Frank's gun. The shooter ran up the stairs, but Midori fired multiple shots at the person, causing him to jerk up in the shot, then crashing down the stairs, only to reveal that the body was decloaked. It wasn't a human...

A Zoroark appeared as two things were shown... it was an Honoris badge... and name tag that read Gizel.

(In Dahara)

As the shoot-up and sing-a-long ruined the night over in Luminose, Dahara was having a new thing. Korrina decided that since the risk of getting killed was starting to reach an all-time high, she'd have to do the unthinkable in her mind... join a Team.

Her first choice was what her father worked for of the Scarlet Dagger, but then that was the major target and he was killed in it, so her next option was a gang calling themselves the Iron Syndicate. So she went there and her first impression was a little fear. She didn't meet Wafu, because he was at the show, and instead met the next ups, King and Florian. Of course, the interview was quick and Florian led her down alongside with her Lucario.

Florian explained, "Now, since Wafu isn't here we can't actually let you join, but you can stay until he comes back tomorrow."

Korrina asked, "Yes, but I want to join because I'm worried about the whole... getting shot. That and I tried asking for someone's help and she responded by knocking out Lucario and shooing me off."

"We won't do that, it's always a pleasure to find somebody who's willing to help."

"But... do I have to be a criminal?"

"That's what this Syndicate primarily is, but as I said, we'll see what Wafu says and go from there."

"Ok."

And as they walked down to what was an empty room, Korrina asked, "Hopefully you don't mind me and Lucario getting... a little..."

Florian said, "Frisky? No, no."

He showed her the room as she went in. "But I should say if you here any noises... they'll probably be loud so try to tune them out. See ya tomorrow."

And the door closed as Korrina crossed her arms, thinking on that. Then shook her head, "Nah... but... why do I get the feeling that this place isn't... going to be a walk in the park?"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So the "Aw you dog", I actually added in the lyrics that were referring to Catherine because there was an instrumental to it so... fill it in. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Another two part chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 42:

It was very early morning in Kalos, and in a hotel, the lawyer from the twins' case was having a tough time. Wafu was not going to be pleased with the response because either both the twins were going to jail for 5 years or pay a $100k fine, and neither was good.

He went into the bathroom and rubbed his face, only for yellow eyes to appear as he then began to grow black and red hair. The lawyer turned into a Zoroark, unhappy and in a wondering land, trying to figure out how to get them out. The phone rang as he sighed and picked it up. He answered, "Hello?"

"Please tell me you got them out?"

Wafu was anxious to hear. The Zoroark sighed once more, "No, but I have an option to get them out."

"And that is?"

"It requires… you to pay a fine of 100 thousand dollars…"

"That's the only option?!"

Wafu yelled as the lawyer responded, "Look, the options were given and I'm very sure you would rather take the fine rather than the jail time."

He sighed and tried to sort this… but agreed to the options, "Alright, if it's the price I must pay, I'll pay it. When?"

"I argued by no later than 3 PM. Sounds somewhat reasonable, right?"

"Yes… very."

The lawyer hung up as Wafu hit his fist on the table, "Damn… I figured he could get them out… *sigh* I want them out, but I can't even get it done without a problem."

He took a deep breath and walked out of the room, and to go find Korrina and show her the rest of the group that was there, but the issues were sure going to multiply.

(At the camp)

It was morning time, and at the camp was Reeka and Yugo alone. And when the two are alone…

There were some moaning sounds from the tent as the two were making out. They broke it for a bit as Reeka smiled, "Now this… this is want we should be doing. Alone, nobody around to ruin this little moment, and a little 'someone' to help along."

Yugo chuckled, "Well, I don't know, from the times we done it, you'd think that you'd have a kid coming along soon."

Reeka laughed, "Yeah right, I'll have one when I want to."

"Maybe we should check first to see if you can even have one."

She asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there are some cases where a female can't have children, no matter how advanced the treatment might be."

Reeka shrugged it, giving an ignorant smile, "Look, I'm gonna have whatever I want, and nothing will stop me."

Yugo smiled, "Well, let's go to the Pokécenter and double check that 'I can get whatever I want' attitude."

(At the Pokécenter)

"THE FUCK?!"

Reeka screamed out as the nurse was giving a sweatdrop. She explained to Yugo, who was in an equally shocked state, "Well, from what we've seen she is currently in the very first stages of giving pregnancy. I'm going to take it you never expected it?"

Yugo answered, "N-no. I mean that's a good thing, right?"

"So long as the child is healthy, doesn't have harmful abnormalities, and doesn't become something we should all fear, you're fine."

Yugo telepathically told Reeka, ' _Well, no sex for a long while_.'

Reeka gave a growl as she threw back, ' _Alright, you're getting it tonight_.'

' _Phf, yeah right_.'

The nurse asked, "So, is that all?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, that'll be all."

However, before he walked out, a nurse jumped in front of him, holding a kitchen knife and pissed, "Oh no, there's something else, you're the asshole that had no license and didn't even pay for the last visit!"

Yugo jumped back as Reeka got in front. The other nurse asked, "What are you doing?"

"Duh Jane, I'm getting this guy to pay for the visit with his Lopunny."

"Hold on, are you telling me that he didn't pay anything?"

Yugo laughed with a worrying touch, "W-well, um…"

The angry nurse told him, "He's not leaving until he pays."

Nurse Jane told her, "Look, I can solve this a much simpler way."

She went up to Yugo, "Due to these circumstances, I'm giving you two options."

Yugo asked, "Yeah?"

"I'll discard the little owing, but you're working for us as an assistant, or I report you and you go to jail, which one?"

Yugo looked at the angry nurse, then back to her, "Alright."

"And that includes your Lucario."

Reeka yelled at Yugo, "I'm not working here!"

Yugo asked, "W-wait, this is an awkward situation and… I really don't want her angry only because she's… her. And I also don't want to get stabbed so… can I just do double the work?"

Nurse Jane asked, "Two weeks?"

"You fucking…"

"Or jail."

"Deal."

Yugo then realized he was stuck as an assistant in order to pay for his debt. The nurse told him, "Now, I suggest you tell any friends you have that you got stuck working here… well, more like the main center, and of course you'll be working with an actual professional."

"Really?"

"I think. It might just be another nurse, or someone like that but that's the goal that you'll be stuck with: working for a Pokécenter for two weeks."

Yugo sighed as Reeka told him, "Good luck dumbass."

"Hey, I can change my mind on that."

They went bickering out of the center and met up with Rebecca and Ghezirha at the apartment building. Once they met, Yugo asked, "What happened to Judas?"

Rebecca sighed, but had a smile, "Well, he woke up seeing Ghezirha's face next to his and he passed out. Then he woke up a second time, and we explained how he was hugging her, kissing her, and telling how fluffy she was, and he passed out a second time."

"Wow, that's great! I just got my ass conscripted off to the Pokécenter so I don't get arrested for not paying the last visit or get stabbed by a crazy nurse! Man this day is getting ever so fucking better."

Rebecca asked, "Wait, wait, you got what?"

"I got stuck working for the Pokécenter in order to pay off what I owe… and not get arrested."

"And a nurse tried to stab you with a knife?"

"I think it was the same one from the one where Jacques got stitched up."

"Oh… Well…"

"Could you help me with this? Give me some hints?"

"I would love to, but you screwed up so it's your fault. Besides, what you need is to meet my mother, she was a doctor here and did both sides of people and Pokémon waaaay better than these girls."

"So…"

"No, right now, we need to get Judas."

She turned around and headed back to the hotel with the other three following along.

(At Italy's lab)

Unbeknownst to Yugo, his grandfather was in a private medical bed as he was straight faced and pissed. Midori was watching from time to time as Frank was having lots of violent thoughts go through his head. Of course, Midori was actually scared of peaking in because Frank was literally having everyone, including his own family, killed in brutal ways in his mind.

A doctor was supposed to visit him once a day until his health got better, but he wasn't in any mood to get better and just rather have his wife stay by. As she stood by, she asked Frank, "You're ok, right?"

Frank looked to her, a dead feeling, but said softly, "I'm fine."

"Well… I'm reading something… different."

"I know… it's not your fault. Thankfully you didn't get shot."

"I know but… I never thought I'd have to kill someone again."

"It's just… how your species work. You protect the ones you love until you can't no more… I'll live… and you'll be fine too."

"Frank, please, tell these criminals to go away, you need to be alive."

"If I do that, then they'll just go against us and we'll both be dead."

She looked at him with a stern, yet caring stare, "Frank… I need you, not want, but need you to at least… tell them you need to step out of this for a while."

He turned his face away, trying to put an argument, but Midori already knew, "Don't argue, I want an answer."

He sighed, "Fine…"

He looked back, "I'll take a month off…"

She shook her head, "No, a whole year."

Frank's face now gained expression, "A year?!"

Midori nodded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this isn't meth or prostitutes Midori, it's just cash. I can't back down a year of no income of that money."

Midori slapped him, "Look, it's bad enough you got shot, if someone else gets shot, or even killed, I might actually go berserk and blame you for all of it."

Frank forced himself to sit up, "Hey, what happened shouldn't have happened at all, I never even knew that there was someone in that crowd who was planning to shoot me…"

"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!"

Midori screamed at his face. Frank blinked, then asked, "What?"

Midori took a deep breath, calming herself, "Th-they… had over a hundred Honoris and Elimination members in that place… they were going to… k-kill everyone…"

She shook her head, "You don't get it…"

And left. Frank sighed once again as he laid there, wanting to just shoot himself. But outside, Midori was crying again as she couldn't believe she actually did that. This time the idea of divorce was actually spinning in her head… would she do it?

(Skipping to lunch)

Lunch time in the city because Yugo had to get with the whole idea of working at a center, so might as well get used to city life. However, he had to let all his Pokémon out and… well, here's what happened.

They went eating at a semi-fast food restaurant and the mess that happened made Yugo really think that he needed to swap everyone. When they went ordering, Emma had to stay outside because she could barely stand in the place and many guys who walked by stared at her. Aside from that, the bill for food was expensive. Yugo was going to slam his head against a table, but since Judas persuaded him to eat with EVERYONE they all went outside to eat.

As they ate, Ghezirha and Reeka were giving each other looks as Yugo was stuck in the middle with Emma over his head. The people passing by wondered exactly what was going on, and Yugo was embarrassed from it all.

After they ate, they began to leave one by one, but Once Yugo got up, several vines wrapped around his legs and body as Emma leaned forward asking, "Can we do it here?"

Yugo hissed, "Emma, we're in public, get a hold of yourself!"

Emma pulled the vines tight and dragged Yugo down the alley as Reeka and Ghezirha came up and both cleared, "Ahem."

Emma looked down as Reeka told her, "Hey bitch, he's ours, not your little toy."

The Seperior looked down in disgust, "How about you learn your place before I put you in it?"

Reeka and Ghezirha looked to each other as a slightly "evil" smile appeared. Reeka asked, ' _How about we both share Yugo if we both kick this bitch's ass?_ '

Ghezirha agreed, ' _Yeah, that'll do_.'

They shook… paws and looked back to Emma who was looking at both of them in confusion. Reeka made two bone rushes and jumped over, throwing herself at Emma as Ghezirha lunged and crashed into Yugo. She pinned him to the floor, giving him a cute smile, "There, we got you back!"

Yugo was about to correct, "Well…"

Reeka went flying overhead as Emma was getting off the floor, blood leaking from her face and pissed off. She stood up as she then yelled, "Either you stop this or I swear I will…"

Reeka threw a bone rush, knocking her one leg, which then forced her onto her knee, breaking it and making her scream in pain. Emma looked up and sent a leaf tornado out, shredding the walls around as Reeka made plain shield, blocking the attack. Ghezirha quickly picked up Yugo, struggling, but he said, "You do realize I can walk, right?"

She sheepishly said, "Oh, heh-heh, sorry."

And put him down, and both of them ran off. They crashed into Judas and Rebecca as the rest of the Pokémon were out, and Judas asked, "What the hell is going on this time?"

Yugo answered, "Reeka, Emma, sex, the usual."

"Oh Christ."

An explosion happened as Reeka was flung out. Barely standing, she stood up with her busted weapon, only as Emma walked out with vines circling her. A crowd slowly gathered as Emma took out her huge sword and said, "Alright little shit, time to die!"

And she pressed forward, but Reeka jumped, soaring into her again, and then flung off, and began to glow. Reeka turned into her nightmare self, and made her bone sword and shield, looking similar to Eriktar's. Emma Looked up as Reeka charged at her once again, ramming her into the cement. The grass-type sent her vines to attack, but Reeka sliced through them, sending immense pain through her nerves. Reeka bashed her shield against Emma's head, and stabbed her other leg with the sword, and ending it with a headbutt.

Emma went down as the crowd cheered, with Reeka absorbing the applause, pride, and cheer. She even went out and people began to shake her paw and give her praise, but they did so, Yugo was looking down at Emma. He noticed something… she was crying. Judas came up to Yugo, "Well, that was a swell fight. Yugo?"

Yugo pulled out Emma's ball and put her in, then ran as fast as possible to the Pokécenter as Judas called out, not understanding the situation, "Yugo?!"

Rebecca asked, "Where's he going?"

"Probably to get Emma healed, at least we know what keeps Emma under control."

(At the center, one hour later)

Emma was in critical condition. She had injuries out the wazoo. Concussions, broken bones, internal bleeding, and even as severe as having to have surgery for her knee and leg. The surgery was done, quick if anything, and she laid on a padded floor, asleep. As she slept, Yugo wondered why she kept it up like this. Of course, every time he asks, he reminds himself its grandpa Italy's fault. He sighed as he must've been born in one of, if not, the worst family to be on the planet.

As he thought, a nurse came up to him and asked, "I hate to ruin your moment, but you have to leave soon."

He nodded, "Alright."

She walked away, and Yugo was back again watching Emma. He needed to know why she constantly obsessed over him, taking him away from the others, trying to kill Reeka, and even threatening to kill him and just about to. Hell, her latest move got Ghezirha and Reeka to work together for once, and that shows how bad it was.

Yugo had an idea. Maybe he could see what Emma was seeing, kinda get a backdrop. He slowly moved closer to her, stretching out his hands, and put it to the sides of her head. He closed his eyes and…

Emma jumped up and grabbed his head, putting it to hers as Yugo was freaking out, then everything went black.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 43:

Yugo's eyes opened as he saw nothing but black darkness. He looked around, not even seeing his own body, or feeling it. Then a light appeared as he saw himself, whole body, and no problems… or as he was saying in his mind, not yet.

He took a couple steps and called out, "Hello? Emma?"

No one answered his call. He strolled around, trying to find where he was, probably inside Emma's mind, but surprisingly, it was actually empty. He stopped as he heard something… it sounded like crying… crying…

He asked, "Hello?"

Yugo stopped. He saw something shine a little, whether it'd be actual shine or just something…

"Emma!"

It was Emma, coiled up, but when he go to her, he saw something very different, she was an actual Serperior. Yugo actually liked the idea of her being this way, but he had better things to worry about. He got up to her and asked, "Emma?"

She opened and eye, then turned away and slithered off. Yugo followed, "Emma, wait!"

She yelled, "Go away!"

He jumped with whatever he could muster up and landed on her, stopping her, but having the two tumble about. When they stopped, Yugo looked at Emma in the eyes and asked, as calmly as possible, "Emma, what's wrong? You're crying about something."

She had tears coming about as she turned away, "You hate me."

"Hate you? No, no…"

"Don't lie to me!"

Yugo sighed, "Ok, a little. Look, I never seen you cry before, and if that fight you had did it…"

"No… Yugo… *quivers* I've been like this for too long."

"Wait, what?"

She looked at him, "I can tell… but don't tell anyone else…pl-please?"

"I'll swear to it… if I can get information about it without mentioning you."

She nodded. Yugo nodded, "Ok… begin."

"It's… hard… it probably started… when I was born…"

"No cliché?"

"Cli-what?"

"Um, you mean it literally mean it started when you were born?"

Emma nodded, "Afterwards but… yes…

"I was a Snivy, I was put into the nature room… and I couldn't make any friends or get along… or anything… everyone was just… staying away from me… they must've seen what I was… even the Gardevoir who was running it.

"Then one time I… swallowed that everstone… and I learned later on it meant I couldn't evolve. The professor wasn't angry at me, but he did go yelling at the Gardevoir."

Yugo agreed, "Yeah, that's grandpa."

She looked at him, "That's your…"

"He's an asshole, but continue."

"Later I got adopted by a trainer…"

"Yeah, the first on you killed?"

"No… I never killed him…"

"Hold on, there was big news that you…"

"No, the first trainer I had gave me away to another one because he couldn't communicate well with me…"

Yugo asked, "So… ok, then what happened with this trainer?"

"Nothing happened at first… b-but he had a Lucario… a-and h-he…"

Her eyes began to space out as tears rolled out, "He had no regards for me… he just used me… like this… this…"

Yugo was worried, "what?"

"He used me as a… I-I don't know… something like me… putting my mouth on…"

Yugo was a little scared, "H-hold on, are you saying this Lucario forced oral sex on you… as a Snivy?!"

Emma nodded, "Y-you can see."

Then a memory played of what horrified Yugo, seeing Emma getting raped like this. She looked up at the Lucario's evil grinned face as if she was trying to ask for it to stop, but he came into her mouth, giving a scarring memory. Yugo asked, "Th-then what happened?"

"The Lucario kept doing it to me… for weeks… then…

"I-I don't know… e-e-everything went black and I then saw my trainer at the time… d-dead… bleeding… headless…"

"Wait, you don't remember you killing your own trainer?"

"No… I couldn't… I saw a knife in my hand and… I didn't know what happened… so I just ran and found another trainer…"

"Yeah but…"

"He wound up the s-same way…"

"And what triggered that?"

"I… don't know."

"Well, what did he do?"

"I think… he was watching something…"

"Movie?"

"I don't know, it was something that had… humans mating."

"Oh, that shit… wait, then you blacked out and found him dead too?"

She nodded. "Then what about the third trainer who was killed?"

Emma looked away, "She was just… watching a movie where people were getting killed by some monster… and I blacked out… and I had another kn-knife in my h-hand… and she was m-missing h-her head."

Yugo asked, "Hang on, when you were with me… you were acting the same way, right?"

"Well… I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"I was flashing in and out… I couldn't tell what happened or if something happened. I remember some of the worst images… Reeka saying she wanted to kill me… the fight earlier as I felt… s-so much… p-p-pain… I…"

She cried again as Yugo comforted her. But then she said, "But I found out why."

Yugo listened, "Yeah, yeah, what?"

She now sounded fearful, "The professor made me what humans call a psychopath, right?"

"That was his intended situation, why?"

"Th-th-there's… another… me…"

Yugo then smiled, "No Emma, it's just someone else who's been controlling you…"

"No, Yugo, you don't understand, sh-she's me… she's the one you've been seeing all the time…"

She stopped, then resumed, "…the one killing everyone."

Yugo stood slightly baffled, but had to press forward, "And where is she?"

Emma shook her head with a frightened face, "Y-you don't want to see her, really."

"Emma, I need to so I can get this done."

She began to cry again, "Please don't, she's a monster."

"I figured that, no offense, but there must be a way I can talk to her."

"You can't…"

"Why, why can't I?"

Emma unraveled around and sobbed, "Yugo… please… I need you to help me."

Yugo couldn't get where she was going with this anymore. Nevertheless, he asked, "Yes?"

"Get her away from me."

"But you said I couldn't talk to her."

"C-can't you block her from me?"

"I don't know how powerful she is. Maybe she could bust through it instantly… that and I can't really make a good psychic barrier."

She jumped on him, begging, "Please!"

Yugo sighed, "Ok, I'll try but I don't know if it'll work."

He closed his eyes and put his hands around the Serperior's head as she closed her eyes.

(In reality)

Both Yugo and Emma woke up as she then tightly hugged Yugo, pushing his face into her cleavage, then pulling him up to kiss him, then normally hug him. Yugo was just a little shocked from it as he had no idea what to expect. Then Emma asked, "Are you ok?"

Yugo answered, "Depends, are you the same Emma I was talking with?"

She smiled, then nodded, "Yep, same one."

"Ok… this is kinda weird since I've never seen you like this."

"Well… it's kinda a me you haven't seen."

"But why are there two of you? Reeka had her mother control her body before, Judas has his 'friend', so are you sure nobody is controlling you?"

Emma nodded, "It's me, but… she's not… me?"

"Yeah, it gets confusing. But if that's you, and she's the one who's been killing everyone, and trying to kill everyone…"

Then something hit him: how did it get initiated? He asked, "Hold on, you had none of these blackouts before you got adopted, right?"

Emma nodded. "And then after… the raping, you started having these blackouts?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"So… that triggered this… other you and…"

Yugo stared a bit as Emma looked, "Yugo?"

He asked, "Emma…"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Um… maybe a few years, why?"

"Because I'm getting the feeling there's a cover-up."

She asked, "Why?"

"Grandpa has kept saying how you were created last august. Well, the august before the last… basically the one before last august."

"And?"

"Two things that are scaring me a little: One, why was it covered up and two… who was doing the raping?"

Emma said, "But, I told you, it was a…"

"Yes, but I didn't ask what… I asked for a name…"

"I… don't remember."

"That's ok, let me see."

He put his hands around her head again and saw the image from her view getting rape. She looked up at the Luca…

"No… fucking… way…"

Yugo muttered as he back off. Emma asked, worried, "Wh-what's wrong Yugo?"

"Nothing was mentioned of child rape or pedophilia."

The door the opened up as the nurse came in, "Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever… you are doing, but you kinda been unconscious for a while now."

Yugo looked to her, "Um, how long?"

"It's night."

"NIGHT?!"

"Yes, you've been unconscious for… probably at least five hours."

Yugo quickly got up and put his shit together, "Tell me Emma's ready to go?!"

"Um, well… I guess she can."

Emma jumped to her feet and stood next to Yugo. "Uh, she can go."

Yugo asked, "So, when do I get stuck working here?"

"Tomorrow at 7."

"7?! Wait, are you one of the…"

"One of the what?"

"Um, how did you know?"

"The schedule…"

"Oh, ok, thanks!"

And he ran out the door as Emma then asked, "Wait, working here?"

The nurse shrugged, "From the way he talked, sounds like I missed something… as usual."

And walked away. Emma then ran out and caught up to Yugo.

(In the apartment)

Judas, Rebecca, Reeka, and Ghezirha were waiting for Yugo to come back, but since they got bored of it, they started exploring Yugo's shit. That's right, Yugo let them watch over it. The door knocked as Judas yelled from the bedroom, "If it's an advertiser, go the fuck away!"

Behind the door, a voice said, "It's Yugo and Emma dumbass."

Rebecca went up and opened the door to see Yugo, who wasn't happy, and Emma, who waved a little and gave a tiny smile. Rebecca asked in confusion, "Did Emma just wave at me?"

"It's a looooong story. To make it short, I did a psychoanalysis and fixed her… hopefully."

She opened the door as both of them entered, Reeka already had her bone rush out as Yugo told her, "Calm down, Emma's… I think normal."

Reeka raised a brow, but seeing as Yugo was right, she put it away. Judas went up and looked, "You're saying she's actually fixed?"

"I said I think, apparently she says there's two of her."

"Another nightmare…"

"Hu-ho, that's where I debunk it, if there was an entirely new stranger here, then she would've had a nightmare form. She doesn't, so it must be a literal second her."

"Well, until you can prove otherwise, I'm going to bed."

Rebecca quickly ran, "Wait up!"

But Judas closed the door fast enough, making her go face first. She angrily pounded on the door, "Either you open that door or I swear I'm going to kick you out of that room."

Judas laughed, "HA, try me bitch!"

She kicked the door, busting the lock, and then proceeded to go in. All that was heard of Judas screaming and glass shattering. Yugo ran in and saw a broken window and Rebecca with one leg in the air. She asked, "What? I said I would kick him out of the room."

Yugo complained, "But not out the fucking window!"

"Oh, he'll survive."

And he did because they heard and echoed voice, "I'LL KEEL ALL OV UUUU!"

"As you can see."

After that mess, everyone went into their rooms, but Yugo was now shown a new dilemma: who to sleep with. Reeka wanted it as the "alpha", Ghezirha wanted to cuddle up, and Emma wanted to try it as a sorry gift. Yugo wanted to say all three, but then he'll be suffocated by wither all the girls, or their breasts, so he decided to have Emma with him tonight.

Reeka was pissed, Ghezirha was a little sad, so Rebecca had them stay in her room for the night to get them a bit happier. As they did that, Yugo and Emma were no alone in the room. Emma was actually a little nervous. She wanted to mate him Yugo, but she doesn't remember what it was last time so she was hesitant. Then once Yugo got in bed she asked, "Um, Yugo?"

Yugo looked to her, "Yeah?"

"Um… I don't know if you mind or not but… could we have… s-sex?"

"Well, it's not like we've done it before…"

"Well, um, I don't remember it so…"

Yugo smiled, "Get in the bed."

She got in. "Now… undo your clothes."

She took off her leaf clothes, revealing her bare body. Yugo then gave a trouble-maker smile, "Now…"

And go under the same blanket, over her, "Enjoy."

()

He pulled his underwear off and pushed his erection into her vagina, earning a moan from her as she asked, "Wait, can I do something?"

Yugo asked, "What?"

She used her vines and pulled Yugo out of her, in the air as he was panicking, "Wh-what are you…"

She turned him around and instead his dick went into her mouth as she grabbed his butt and began pushing it down, sucking him off. Yugo breathed heavily as her tongue wrapped around and massaged it, getting a slimy yet warm feeling. Then he saw her legs spread and move up as he said, "Wait, wai-"

He couldn't finish as her pussy crashed with his mouth. He kinda found it a little bit of a eww but might as well. So they both did a 69 and when he was ready, he shot an amount into his mouth as Emma exploded on his face. The two collapsed as Emma turned Yugo around, facing her, and he saw a smile, then she kissed him and he was now disgusted period because she still had his sperm in her mouth.

()

After that, the two went to sleep as Emma hugged Yugo close to her.

(At the coast of Kalos)

In a house, on the coast, someone was walking about in it. It was nobody else than Italy. How the hell did he get out? Two things: a cane and a taxi. He decided that he needed some time alone and that might make everything better. Would it, who knows? Anyways, Frank was on the phone as he walked about, helping his thinking, "Look Giovanni, I don't care if you got a second one, ok? I'm shot, I'm using a cane, my wife sounds like we're going to divorce, and I'm in a fucking log cabin waiting for a hurricane to kill me. A second Mewthree isn't on my list."

Giovanni, on the other side, "Well neither was expecting one of my workers to go fuck one of those things, and DAMN AM I PISSED ABOUT IT STILL! But back to your life…"

"Listen, next month, we can talk, right now, I have problems."

"Phfeh, for once."

Frank closed the phone as Giovanni mumbled, "Ok, calm down, calm down, caaalm dooown…"

A worker came up, "Um, sir…"

"WHAT THE FAK DO YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT?!"

He screamed. The guard just mumbled, "Th-th-the female Mewthree arrived…"

"Oh great, first was this life-experience-less Mewthree, now we have the bitch version. Ok, fine, put her with a guy so we can make this complete."

"I thought you didn't want to…"

He yelled, "I CHANGED MY MIND, FUCK MY WHOLE BASE UP!"

"Yes sir!"

And he ran off as Giovanni sighed heavily, "Retirement is reeeeally an option right now."

(At Dahara City)

Korrina was finished with introductions of Wafu's harem, friends, and main workers. Although she seemed rather confused, and worried, what surprised her the most was that Clement joined and changed his name. "Why" was still the question, but she didn't want to push too hard. She did ask, "Didn't you say you had Delphox twins?"

Wafu explained, "Yes, but they were arrested and coming home today."

Florian continued, "They had a plan to get the money from those huge casinos…"

Korrina cut him, "No wonder, don't you know that Payne and Italy run those tight and will basically arrest anyone who messes with their cash."

Wafu then realized, "Italy! Why didn't I think of that?"

And stormed off out of the room. The room was silent as she asked, "Did… I say something?"

Jan said, "I think you gave him an idea."

"Is that good or bad?"

"We all consider it neutral."

And as they talked, Korrina's Lucario and Alphonse were talking by themselves. As they talked, Alphonse popped an interesting question, "Do you plan to give yourself a name?"

Lucario asked, "A name? Why?"

"Well, no offense, but calling yourself by your species is… kinda redundant and besides, if two Lucario's go by their species, it'll be hard to know who's who."

"Oh, so, I have to?"

"Well, I'm telling you now since Wafu will do the same later on, but with all the commotion about the twins getting arrested, he's going to need a rest."

Lucario looked down to the floor as he then said, "Can I be named… Roland?"

Alphonse shrugged, "If that's your choice, then go with it… *smirk* Roland."

Lucario chuckled as the two continued on with other subjects.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 44:

Morning in Kalos, the city awakes… wait, there are no bells. It was a light sprinkle of snow as the morning rose with most of the city waking up. In the apartment building, everyone was sleeping, or at least for now. In Yugo's room, he was still asleep, until something hit him in the face. It wasn't anything heavy but it was enough to wake him out of his sleep.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Emma's face, smiling to see how she changed. She was still asleep, but she was holding onto him kinda tight. That wasn't a problem, except he was getting another boner and he really didn't want to cause a disturbance. As he was stuck, he decided to tease her a bit and just fondle her right breast, trying to get her up, but that only made her moan and nothing else… then…

Her eyes opened up as Yugo gave a smile, "Well, look who decided to wake up."

Emma smiled, "Morning Yugo."

She kissed him, then a jolt went to him as Emma grabbed his erection, "Can we do that again?"

Yugo grabbed her hand, "Hold on, I know it was fun, but let's hold it off for a bit."

"Aww…"

"Come on, you don't want to get addicted to it."

"But I liked it."

"*chuckles* don't worry, you'll like the next thing on our list."

"And what's that?"

"We're challenging another gym."

Emma asked, "A gym?"

"I take you never been to one?"

"No."

"Well, you'll find out."

He got out of the bed and put his clothes on, "Also, please get your leaf clothes on."

Emma asked, "Do I have to?"

"Unless you want to get the both of us arrested, yes."

She rolled her eyes in a playful fashion, then wrapped her body with the leafy clothes. Yugo exited the bedroom and found himself with an arm-crossed Lucario. Reeka asked, "If I find you're getting another girl, I swear I will beat the literal fuck out of you."

Yugo crossed his arms with a haughty smile, "Yeah right, you've said that with Ghezirha, and now Emma."

She mentally told him, 'Read… my… head.'

He did so… and his smile did a 180 as she was now serious. Before that got worse, Judas entered the room, tired and mumbling under his breath, "Tell me the bitch is done arguing?"

Yugo said, "She is."

Reeka yelled, "Hey!"

Ghezirha popped up, "Hello!

Emma popped in, "Morning."

Yugo then screamed, "WILLEVERYONESHUTUP!"

Everyone was silent. He then came down, and then realized something, "I can't challenge a gym… I gotta go to the Pokémon center."

Rebecca asked, "Oh, and hopefully you know what to do?"

"No, but I know what I need to look for."

He got dressed up, breakfast, and ran out the door fast while everyone was now wondering what to do. Judas said, "Well, I guess… let's go practice in the outer city limits?"

Everyone was deciding that.

(At the Pokécenter)

Yugo busted on through the doors and up to the desk. The nurse asked, "Can I help you?"

Yugo responded, "I'm Yugokil Bla…"

"Ah Blazik, just down the hall and you'll be given your uniform and basics."

"Thanks."

He ran down the hallway, to the very end, and found a room labelled: "EQUIPMENT", so he assumed that it was what he needed…

He went in and instead found a Gardevoir sitting on something, reading a magazine. She looked up as Yugo embarrassingly asked, "Um, sorry, uh, do you know where the uniform place is? I'm… new here."

She blinked once and said in her own sheepish tone, "Oh, uh, you kinda missed, it's just two doors back."

"Thanks."

And closed the door, running two doors up and busting in into this time was looked like the actual department. There was a doctor and a nurse as the doctor asked, "Well, well, who showed up early."

Yugo asked, "Wait, early?"

"Yeah, you're little more than twenty minutes early for your actual shift. On the Brightside, you can get through more of the actual steps and screw-ups. Your uniform has your name, ID, and Nurse Nora will show you about."

The nurse stepped over to Yugo, "Now, before you begin, have you ever done any kind of medical help to a Pokémon before?"

Yugo answered, "Uh, no."

"Oh, well, do you know anything?"

"All I know, no offense, is that they semi-controlled, too horny, and we keep using each other as punching bags. I REALLY hate where I am but in order to avoid problems, I'm stuck working here."

The nurse looked skeptical at the doctor as he just said, "Look, just go with it."

The nurse began to walk out and said, "Well, if this has to do with what happened a couple days ago, I don't want to be any part of it. Anyway, I'll be heading back into the infirmary."

And she left. The doctor sighed, "Ok, I figured that would happen. Don't worry, Nurse Vena can show you about."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Hold on."

There was a short silence, then the door opened as a Gardevoir entered in. She was surprised to see Yugo again as Yugo said, "Oh, hello again."

The doctor looked a little surprised, "Again? Oh so you already met?"

"Yeah, down at the closet."

He smiled, "Figures, it's her favorite break space. Anyway, Vena, you'll be showing Yugo here around the place and the works of it."

She blushed, and looked at him as the doctor replied, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Yugo used a faint telepathy to see exactly what was being said and he intercepted the conversation. Vena asked, ' _But, I thought that Nora was going to teach him_.'

 _'Well, she kinda opted out so you'll be teaching Yugo.'_

 _'B-but, I-I can't do that.'_

 _'Vena, you've been doing this for almost two years now. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?'_

He looked to Yugo, ' _Besides looking and sounding like an ass_.'

Vena mentally sighed, ' _I guess I could try_.'

' _Well, remember, it's only for two weeks, I'm sure you can handle that._ '

The doctor then asked Yugo, "Sorry for the long wait, anything else you'd like to know?"

Yugo snapped back, "Uh, actually yes. Can I access medical records after this… job? Just need to look for a few things."

"Of course, so long as someone accompanies you."

"Ok, seems fair enough."

"Good, now, any abilities that I should know? Common is talking to Pokémon but…"

Yugo scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I kinda am a quarter psychic so…"

The doctor's face went into worry, "Oh… does that mean…"

Yugo had a small grin, "Yeah, not the first to call me an ass. But I can understand Pokémon and mentally understand as well."

"Oh, well, that's great, Vena will assist you in the center and from there… we'll see what happens."

He nodded to the both of them and left the office as Vena said, "S-so, first we'll have to get dressed correctly."

(Meanwhile…)

Frank was walking with Payne to the GTA as another press conference was taking place. As they walked, Payne asked, "Tell me you got something other than making a fit?"

Frank answered, "I do this time, I got a partial speech formulated, then I'll argue a bit…"

"And watch the tournament president kick your ass out the door."

"Why? I helped fund it."

"Not me."

Frank stopped, "Wait, I thought you…"

Payne corrected, "Oh, did I say that? Well, I kinda have some rule but unfortunately ego gets to the head so… I kinda look like I am but I'm not."

"And who the hell is running the show?"

"Uh…"

(Inside the Arena)

Frank mumbled, "Not this bitch."

Payne nodded, "Yep, it's that bitch."

Walking through was a middle-aged Cynthia, paparazzi around, and looking very well despite age. Frank whined, "Why the hell did you let this bitch take over?"

"It's a hell of a long story. We both agreed on something, and then she wanted full lead for the reason that you'd come in, blah-blah-blah, and she's the head while I'm the half brain."

"And the bank account."

"That too. She trusted my money more than yours."

"Yeah, but I make more than you."

"But mine is more stable."

They stopped their talk and got to the table as Cynthia saw the two men appear from the crowd. Cynthia gave a wary smile, "If it isn't the two billionaires of the world, funded by two different ways."

Frank was about to say an insult, but Payne cut him off, "And if it isn't the Sinnoh champ, also the president aside from me."

"Take a seat, everyone wants to hear the current events."

Frank sat opposite from Cynthia as Payne sat in the middle. Cynthia began, "Now, as you are aware the GTA is currently funded by you and Mr. Payne, however, there has been some troubles mainly coming from you on the whole new laws that permit Pokémon rights."

Payne swore under his breath, facepalming, as Frank said, "Well, there are some issues with the conduct of the whole anthro Pokémon situation."

"Like what?"

"First off, having a single Pokémon can't be done because people pay to see a fight, not a 30 second ice punch. Within that statement, they can be permitted IF they are coordinated by a trainer."

"Wouldn't be a little bit discriminatory?"

"Only in California. However, I do have the reasoning."

"Well then, let's hear it."

Frank took a deep breath, "From the events that have come forward, the whole Pokérights is both good and bad depending on how a Pokémon can now be brought under human laws. While it can be a very good thing for Pokémon to settle issues with their trainers, friends, and such in courts of law, it also opens an entirely new problem of black-market, illegalities, and bribery, only being the few points of the negative side.

"Now, the GT isn't restricting non-anthro, but I will say that a Pokémon should not fight on their own solo basis unless they can prove they have the strength to do so."

Cynthia responded, "Alright, let's say we go with that plan, what happens if someone protests?"

"Let them."

"And you do realize that as the heading president, I make the final decision."

Frank smirked, "And I technically funded half this place. I can withdraw and the GTA can go unfunded, well half-funded, and it'll be a mess on your part or Payne's."

"So now you're blackmailing?"

"Blackmail is a light term, I'd go more with 'I'm gonna fu…"

Payne cut in, "Now before both of you kill each other, how about we have the press ask some questions."

He gestured as the crowd raised their hands, then Cynthia pointed to one, with that reporter asking, "Has the confirmed amount going to be released?"

Cynthia nodded, "It will be 128 contestants, no more."

"What if there's a scandal between any two of them?"

"Then there will be the usual consequences."

Frank muttered, "Unless I get a chunk."

Another asked, "Ms. Cynthia, do you think any of the criminal organizations will intercept the tournament?"

Cynthia looked at Frank warily, "Hopefully not."

"And if they do?"

"Then we'll have a problem. But don't worry, the major governments have reestablished an anti-criminal team that will rid the world of all criminals… down to the last one."

Frank rolled his eyes as another reporter asked, "Is there any confirmation that there will be an Elite Four to filter out the weaker trainers?"

Frank answered, "There will be, but of course…"

Payne said, "Ok Frank, please."

He gave the finger as a report said, "We're recording this."

And gave one to the reporter because FUCK THE MEDIA!

(Back to Yugo)

Better than school, but still hell. A lot of it was taking care of little Pokémon, caring, helping with giving birth, and the only part that Yugo liked was actually learning how to do basic medical treatments. Him and Vena weren't on the same level half the time and once lunch time rolled around, Yugo wanted to beg to leave.

They went on lunch break, and Yugo asked, "So, where do we eat?"

Vena said, "I eat in… my spot, I don't know about you."

"In that case, I'll join you and… eat."

She wasn't comfortable with that, but went with it. They got whatever was being severed at the center's cafeteria, then walked over back to the closet and that's where they ate their lunch. Inside, Yugo asked, "Why do you eat, or take breaks in general, in a closet?"

Vena blushed a little, "I… don't like crowded places."

"Yet… you work in a Pokécenter?"

"You only have a room of a few people… not a hundred."

"Yeah but why don't you like groups?"

"I don't want to tell that story."

"Oh, well, * takes a bite of an apple* there's got to be something you like here."

Vena looked to the side, "Um, I just got in because my friend was joining so…"

"Oh, you just followed along?"

She nodded. "Well, you know what you're doing."

She shook her head, "I'm still learning as I go."

"Well, you're doing good."

"Eh… I, w-well…"

She went off as she kept eating, and from there the conversation ended. Soon it was back to work, and they left the closet to do that.

(At camp)

As Yugo took his second shift, Judas and Rebecca were currently training everyone as usual and they actually got along with Emma much better. She was more interactive, way kinder, and wasn't as insane as before.

Of course, while she was much more controlled than before, Reeka wasn't trusting her one bit. Ghezirha went up and asked, "How come you're still against her?"

Reeka titled her head, but gave a glance meaning "STFU", "Do I have to explain?"

"Yeah, but she's…"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's for now; then when Yugo comes back, she's gonna be that bitch who takes him all to herself."

"Come on, instead of…"

Reeka got close to her, "Hey, shut up, the only reason you're defending is that you two make out."

Ghezirha closed her arms, defending herself, "Hey, I like the ones I'm with."

"Really? Then I suggest you choose who you want because I'm not…"

Judas intervened, "Hey, girls, listen, what the hell is going on 'ere?"

Ghezirha turned away as Reeka did the same, but Judas grabbed her shoulder, "I asked…"

Reeka flipped him over as she retorted, "And I say fuck you."

She marched off as the blonde just blew some air up, "Ok… why am I training Yugo's Pokémon again?"

(Time skip)

At the end of the day, Yugo was putting himself back to his normal look, and Vena was cleaning up the rest of the room. He asked, "So, explain to me again why I had to watch as a Nidoqueen had surgery and then gave birth. Better yet, how the hell did it give birth?"

Vena shook her head, "Everyday there's something new."

"Yeah, but… forget it, I'll be seeing you tomor… wait, I just remembered."

He got to the door as he asked, "Can you show me some medical files?"

Vena had a sweatdrop go from the back of her head as she asked, "What do you need?"

"Uh, mental disorders."

"Oh, I memorized a lot of them, what symptoms?"

"Uh, possibly having like a second mindset, unusual behavior… possibly emotional differences?"

"Sounds like from what you're saying, and what I'm reading, that it's a dissociative identity disorder."

"A wha?"

"It's a disorder where an individual has a second personality that can possibly take control over from the original personality."

"But, can it be triggered?"

"Some can be triggered, others are random, and some can replace for long periods of time. I say you should be cautious around your friend, just in case she goes into her other personality."

Yugo nodded, "Thanks."

"Welcome, just be careful."

"Damn right I will."

And he ran out, going back to camp and to sleep.

(In Kanto)

Giovanni was having another talk with Frank over the phone as the criminal boss was explaining the situation in Kanto. He said, "This entire region is one big warzone. The only reason it hasn't gone into a bigger, or inflated conflict, is because this Team Elimination doesn't want the other teams to hear this and cause a huge threat, but of course I blabbered it out so I don't get killed here."

Frank asked, "And what exactly is going on over there?"

"Eh, a couple cities turned into burning stakes. Small towns are getting run over, people are rioting, Kanto's going into a flameball, and everyone is running."

"Hold on, I thought Rocket was based…"

"We are, but we rebased at the coastline and spread out through the islands and such."

"And the time you'll rebase somewhere else is?"

"Probably in the next month as it drags out. Besides, we still have that second Mewthree for you to meet."

"Hopefully as naïve as the first one?"

"Eh, the first one lost some of it's naïve-ness, but the second should be about the same."

"Yes, I see."

Meanwhile speaking of which, the Mewthree was in the file room with his human "friend". As you have heard before, let's just say the two are now together. However, the Mewthree was still deciphering a lot of things within the files. He even surprised Giovanni a little by putting together a few mysteries and solving some of Rocket's problems.

Right now, he was back to the Ash case as he wanted to look over an unusual note: Ash's father. Now, the biggest thing that everyone loved to do was make theories and he was going through each one and trying to solve it. As he did, he looked over dates and files relating to each person that was within the family.

As he did, his friend came in as she asked, "Now what mystery are you solving today?"

He answered, "Oh, just the usual."

"Which is?"

"Another mystery around the Ash kid?"

"What, why he has a Pikachu?"

"Actually, more like why he has a partial family tree."

"Partial? Oh that's an easy one, Rocket can't mark anyone down right. Probably just a few mistakes."

"Well, I was thinking that it may be something different."

"Like what?"

He suggested, "Well, there was this theory revolving on him being part Lucario all because his aura was so great."

"Yeah, but he's a dumbass don't forget, he literally punched a Mewtwo."

"Well, brains and brawn are two different things."

"Yeah, so the Lucario theory is out."

"Not quite. I've seen a few other family trees and they have seemed to have had the same 'mistake', then when I asked, it happened that there was a Pokémon in the place of those blank spots."

She asked, trying to grasp, "Hold on… so you're saying that there's a high chance…"

"Well, it's the most rational theory unless Giovanni mating with his mother is a better one…"

"Yeah, I'd take this one more. So, what exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know yet, it's a shame he's not here, otherwise I'd ask."

(In Luminose)

A woman was getting chased down a wide alleyway by four thugs. She was trapped down at the end as one thug raised a gun, "C'mon girl, hand over the purse and ya won't get shot."

The woman backed to a wall, and slid down as she had fear overtake her.

"Leave."

( **Play "Chill Out" –The Surfdusters** )

A voice was said. The thugs looked behind and saw a hooded man at the entrance. The thug chuckled, "What, us? What do you got against us? You're fists? Karate moves?"

The hooded man said, "Last warning, leave… or I will kill you."

"Pffh, yeah right."

Then a pair of eyes glowed as the man's hand went up and a guard was twisted 180, split in two. One guard yelled, "Holy shit!"

And it was as another goon just exploded into bits. The man ran toward them as both thugs pulled their guns out and fired several rounds, but the man ram his fist right through the yelling thug's head, bashing it to pieces.

The man looked to the goon and said, "Always the same."

And stuck his hand into the man's mouth, and somehow ripped his spine out, leaving the dead corpse on the ground. The woman passed out as the hooded man left the alleyway, leaving three dead bodies and lots of blood.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 45:

Yugo opened his eyes as the morning was slowly getting started. He felt something against his back, which was Reeka as she was hugging him from behind. Yugo gave a weak smile and rubbed her head, then resumed getting up and exiting the tent. He was ready for day 2 of his Pokécenter horror story, and he needed Vena's help with getting Emma fixed.

He got ready and ran into the city, first stop being breakfast. His only option right now was to head for a breakfast restaurant. Yugo found himself one, went in, and ordered himself some pancakes. At a table, as he waited for his food, he looked around and spotted someone. He squinted it a little and saw a blue haired head within the crowd, and gave a grin as he further saw that it was Vena.

She was sitting at the farthest table, in the corner, and by herself. He got up and walked on over, and he saw her once again reading a magazine, only the difference from last time was that this was a sports magazine. She looked up briefly to see him, then quickly pulled her head down and the magazine up. Yugo sat down as he asked, "Morning Vena, what's today's sports?"

She peaked up shyly, "N-nothing new."

"Eh, never was interested anyway. Wat'cha doing here?"

"The same as you."

"Pancakes?"

"No, waffles."

"*chuckles* same thing, different name and shape."

They didn't talk much, but time flew by and both got there order of syrup drowned pancakes and waffles. As they ate, Yugo popped a question, "Can I ask something on that whole mental disorder thing from yesterday?"

Vena swallowed and asked, "About what?"

"Is there a way to fix it?"

"Well, a psychiatrist is the preferable way…"

"Without spending a lot of cash."

"Well… pharmaceuticals would work too, but they don't always guarantee or make it worse."

Yugo mumbled, "Oh yeah, even more Emma personalities, that's what I need. *regular speaking* So, who do I go for that can treat her at a low cost?"

Vena took another fork load of waffles, "Well… you can try asking a psychic type."

"Like you?"

"Uh…"

She looked away, "I'm a little too nervous to even go into her head."

"Ok, I guess that's a good point."

"Besides, nobody would be willing to do it unless they are… I guess adventurous enough to do so?"

"More like are willing to deal with that shit."

Afterwards, they continued eating until they had nothing left and went to the Pokécenter. Along the way, Yugo jumpstarted a few more questions just to pass the time. He began with, "So… how long have you been here?"

Vena replied, "I was born here."

"Oh, well, maybe you were born somewhere else."

"No, most of my family was born here. Unless you meant working at the center."

"Well, uh, I guess the center then?"

"Two years, if I didn't tell already, but I still wish that I wasn't working there."

"Why? Large groups?"

Vena blushed a bit, "More like the doctors get a little frisky."

"Oh… uh… well, can't be worse? Right?"

"We had a Goodra nurse at one point, don't ask how, and she quit because the doctors were almost on a daily basis… having intercourse."

"Shit, no need for a prostitute."

"We were friends, and still are, and she found herself working at a plumbing business. The bright side is that that goo comes in use."

Yugo then asked, "So, the doctors are very horny, fine; any mental problems?"

She looked, "I thought you wanted to know my reasons?"

"I thought that was your only one."

"I have a list, but I'm giving what I'm willing to give out."

"Ok, so any other reasons?"

"Groups of people."

"And?"

"That's all I'll say."

"You do realize I can…"

She looked stern, first time he's seen it from her shy manner, ' _Don't even think of it._ '

"Ok, ok."

They got to the center minutes later, and already they saw a blowtorched grass type get carried off to the emergency room. A nurse walked by as Yugo asked, "I take it we got one?"

She told him, "Well, if we can stop getting these insanely injured Pokémon, maybe we wouldn't really have to go hiring, but since you and Vena are here, get dressed and go help that poor Venusaur."

She walked away as Vena asked, "Well, we shouldn't wait, right?"

Yugo nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

And they went to the changing room.

(At the camp)

Of course, training was taking place as Judas wanted to see exactly how the latest Pokémon, Fafner, would actually do. First was the easier ones, basically Keir and Ghezirha. Fafner took both of them out surprisingly well. Then it moved on to Elene and Jacques, they got knocked out, but it was a trickier shot. Reeka got in and the fight ended as a stalemate. And Emma just cleaned the floor.

After that, they did the regular training as usual, having them fight each other, only Judas was watching to see how exactly everyone behaved. He was still leery on Emma, but seeing how she was more interactive than and not as creepy as before the fight in the city, he definitely thought she was fixed… but the term for now still spun in his head.

Fafner walked up as he asked, "It's alright if I take a break, right?"

Judas looked, "Yeah, yeah, no problem."

He looked back at Emma as the Typhlosion asked, "Is something wrong?"

He sighed, "I'm still wary with Emma's condition. Yugo says she's finally normal, but then again I don't trust his word that much."

Judas looked to see Emma and Ghezirha as they were sitting next to each other, talking about something. Fafner smiled, "She looks like she's getting along."

"Yeah, for how long?"

"Well, do you know what caused it?"

"Yugo said some mental disorder."

"So… can't you get a psychic to fix it?"

Judas smirked, "Yeah right, like wha…"

He stopped. Then he grabbed Fafner as he said, "That's it! You actually got something that might work!"

Fafner quickly backed him away, "Hold on, I'm only remembering what I've heard, you can't just get any random Poké off the street, only certain ones can…"

"So, we get a doctor who knows brain things and they do a psychobabble on Emma, what can go wrong?"

"Wasn't it have her go into a rampaging mode or something?"

"Basically, yes."

(At the Pokécenter, noon)

Yugo and Vena were just finishing up the last medical visit for the session, which was actually tending a human/Pokémon Mega bound that caused a severe mutation. It was removed, but they were ready to pass out and the temporary side effects included the man to have a Beedrill horn as a dick while the Beedrill had human hands. That creepy show luckily finished, it was now lunch time and that meant big break until half hour was up.

Skipping past the cafeteria pick up and go, the two headed to the closet and had their lunch. Yugo was getting used to this habit, but he really wanted to know why. As they ate, Yugo brought up the question again, "So why do you…"

Vena told him, "I don't want to tell."

"Well, are you an introvert?"

"No."

"So why do you sit always in the corner? In large groups, you seem to go for the loneliest place."

"I just…"

"Look, first off, I've dealt with psychologically effed up Pokémon already, I'm sure you have some kind of phobia of people."

Vena looked away, then took a deep breath, "I'm not telling… but I can show it."

"Oh, ok."

She looked back and carefully put her hands to the sides of his head as she warned, "Now… this might be a little surprise so don't get too… s-scared."

Yugo half-grinned, "What could be scar…"

Vena's face jumped to his as an evil smile appeared, "Hello bad boy."

Yugo's face went to confusion, "What the…"

She went and kissed him straight on the lips, but Yugo threw her off, into the wall as a rack crashed on her head. Yugo pulled a knife out as Vena rubbed her head. She looked up as Yugo saw the expression of worry on her face. She asked, "Y-you're o-ok, right?"

Yugo then realized, "Hold on… are you saying… are you telling me…"

She nodded. "Holy shit, you know exactly what the hell Emma has because you…"

Vena explained, "The difference is mine is… natural. Her condition is artificial. Unfortunately, I don't know if what I did would fix hers but… I-I d-didn't hurt you, right?"

Yugo looked around, "Uh, no, I'm fine, I mean, I got a… interesting kiss but… ok… um… so…"

Vena sighed, "Instead of pulling out all kinds of filler words… let's clean up."

"Yeah, right."

Thus, they cleaned up and fixed the closet, then went back to their work after the break.

(Back at Camp)

Speaking of breaks, lunch time ended, and Rebecca and Reeka were cleaning up as the other resumed their training. Rebecca asked Reeka, "So are you still holding that grudge on Emma, or did it fade?"

Reeka looked to her, "Let me tell you something, I don't care what you or anyone else says, I don't like her, ok? She was trying to take Yugo away from me…"

"Yeah, I thought that was…"

"Whatever the fuck the excuse was, I don't like her, I don't trust her, she could be Ghezirha number 2 and I still would hate her guts."

"Yeah… and speaking of hating guts, I think your 'teacher' is coming this way."

Reeka's ears went up as she turned her head and saw two incoming figures… and was really not in the mood.

It was Eriktar and Jesse coming their way, making a trip to the main city for supplies, and as they were Eriktar told Jesse, 'We found them again.'

Jesse mumbled, "I thought that was the last time I'd see them."

Once they were close enough, Judas and Reeka went over as he asked, "Well, well, seems as if you came back."

Jesse crossed her arms, "I'm only going for a trip to get some wood, not do free training sessions."

"Eh, that'd be bett'r."

"Also, why is the Lucario here but your idiot friend not?"

Reeka said, "He got stuck working at one of those Pokécenter because he didn't pay some bill."

Eriktar asked, "And hopefully you've been doing some actual training?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reeka growled as she got close to Eriktar, who wasn't intimidated by her towering glare. Judas both of them, "I hate to ruin whatever argument you're mentally having, but I'd rather like to throw you back at Emma."

Eriktar broke contact and asked, "Emma?"

"Yeah, her."

He looked over as his face went into some surprise as Jesse inquired in the same shock, "I'm sorry, is that Serperior…"

Judas shrugged, "Yeah, but compared to a week ago, she's a lot nicer."

"What does… that mean?"

"Long story."

"Well, I'd 'love' to hear whatever excuse of a story is behind that, but I'd like to get the hole patched up. Come on Eriktar, you can talk to your pupil later."

The two passed by as Eriktar looked at Emma. Emma looked down and saw Eriktar as something in her stopped her from moving, like an invisible bolt that grounded her. Eriktar turned his head away as Emma stayed still, still looking towards him.

Ghezirha asked, "Hey, you ok Emma?"

Emma snapped out of her daze and told her, "Y-yeah, fine… fine…"

(Back at the Pokécenter, evening time)

Vena and Yugo left as the shift ended with a great event of someone giving birth, then the parents killing each other, and three nurses getting injured trying to split and tranquilize them. As they walked on the sidewalk, Yugo asked Vena, "So, kinda back to the whole double-side-that-still-scares-the-shit-out-of-me stuff, how did you get yours fixed?"

She answered, "Well, first it's hard to do, so you can't really go for all the usual psychics."

"You're saying Gardevoirs are useless?"

"Eh, more like unable and not good enough."

"Ok, so who can fix it?"

"Well, Metagrosses can do it, but they put too much force; Alakazam are good, not exactly careful when dealing with it…"

"So who the hell can handle it carefully, yet effectively?"

She looked to the side and stopped walking, "Uhh… I kinda went down a different route."

"What route?"

"Well, everyone was going for all the powerful ones, but then I found by accident that an Oranguru can solve it."

Yugo asked, "And… doesn't that require…"

"A trip to Aloha… most likely."

"Fuuuuck, I can't get anything positive done without getting money from grandpa."

"Well, they do a good job and with the best results."

"I'm sure they do, but the expense of what I gotta do to get there is what I… Well, thanks at least."

She gave a shy smile, "Welcome."

The two split off as Yugo headed back to camp while Vena went to her apartment.

(Meanwhile…)

Frank was having a third shot of rum, feeling slightly drunk and ready to pass out. He rubbed his head as he went onto a spiel, "…And then I make the money… I get the honey… and then I… make some money… and then yogurt man calls up… and then money for honey… wife sort of happy… eh…"

His phone rang, picked up and answered, "Welcome to the house of misery, can I not help you?"

"I wish, but unfortunately I have to move in with you."

"Huuuuh?"

Frank slowly moaned in confusion as Giovanni explained, "Conditions in Kanto have gotten out of hand and Kanto has split up into several prefectures, and it's becoming one hell of a mess."

"Uuuuhhhuuu?"

"Besides, Lysander got the right idea and got out of Kanto and is heading back to Kalos. I'll be talking to Cipher tomorrow and I can't have Elimination come bashing behind my door as I talk, so I'm coming up there."

Frank nodded, "Alright maaaaan… I'll see you next… whenever."

"Are you drunk or something?"

"Maaaybeeeee…"

"Yeeaaah, I'll call you back when I'm heading to you."

He hung up as Frank passed out on the floor, sleeping away from the alcohol hitting his head. As that happened, the Mewthree was taking a break from doing puzzle solving and going through some books. Ignoring "50 shades of Beige" and "Moonlight", he found some pretty decent books. As he read though, he has been thinking on the side of the whole mystery of what's going on. Well, that and what might happen now since he's in an "intimate" relationship with that woman. Oh well, he kept reading… but he stopped…

He looked around as he thought he felt something… nah, must've just been his imagination… right? Well, imagination or not, his girl came through the doorway and said, "Hey Mewth."

He looked over and smiled, "Clara."

"Kinda hate to ruin your reading time, or whatever, but you gotta hear this."

"What is it?"

"Some woman was assaulted by Flare grunts and some guy came along and took them all out."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I'm sure killing them… wasn't really necessary."

"Well, we don't know. One guy got 'vaporized', one got their heads exploded, and one had their spine…"

Mewthree, or Mewth, stopped her, "Ok, ok, I got that, I'm getting a little sick."

She tried to hold a chuckle, "Don't worry, if that guy shows up again, there'll be more stories flying about."

"But who is he?"

"Some believe it's some vigilanty, some say it's some creep, others say… *grins* it's Ash who returned."

Mewth chuckled, "I'd believe that Sir Aaron returned first before that."

"Eh, you never know. But, we probably should get out of here before Elimination gets us."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you if anyone hurts you."

"Yeah, but to what extent?"

Mewth turned back to his book, "Hopefully not like others. A good man has got to know his limits."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Also, the Lemon collection passed 50k views on July 29th, 2019.**


	46. Chapter 46

**There's a lemon in this chapter. Lemon Warning= (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 46:

It was early morning, the sun rose from the horizon, and inside the tent was everyone, except for Yugo. He decided to try to sleep in that apartment and chose that over the tent. But why we're at the tent is because he "kidnapped" Reeka and took to the apartment.

Right now, both of them were sleeping away in bed, but Reeka was slowly waking up and she saw…

"What the…"

She looked around as she began to see that she was in a room… and in a bed… and next to Yugo. She moved the blanket over and got over Yugo, lining up. She looked down and saw he still had his underwear on, so with a rolling eye, she removed the underwear and exposed the nudity of her trainer, but she had a smile on her face.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reeka slowly pushed herself against Yugo's groin, pushing the semi-stiff member into her. She stuck her tongue out for a bit, and sped up as the moans increased from both her and Yugo. And she got jump scared when Yugo grabbed her and flipped her about with a sneaky grin, "Surprise."

And he began plowing harder as Reeka made a growl, but it fell apart as pleasure filled her and she was just panting to the motion. Yugo then grabbed her tail and pulled it, shooting pain into her, then he let go and grabbed her neck, and squeezed only a slight bit. Reeka's air was being slightly restricted as the thrusting continued until…

Yugo came into her, flowing the seed into her womb again. Reeka was filled pleasure, with a smile resonating on her face. Yugo collapsed onto her as she asked with a carefree grin, "Wasn't I supposed to have a kid, or something?"

Yugo shrugged, "I personally think the nurse was doing a lot of BS because… well, her head said otherwise."

"Phef, figures."

"You didn't know?"

She chuckled, "I wanted to see how much you'd fall for it."

"Not much."

"It shows."

They kissed once more.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After the session, they Yugo got dressed up as Reeka asked, "Are you really going right now? I mean… you could stay for another one?"

Yugo smiled, "You finally getting frisky, now I'm set for life. Don't worry, later tonight can be a 'party'."

"Well, only one guest is coming."

"Oh he is."

He left the room and headed out of the apartment, and off back to that breakfast place. There, he ordered eggs and bacon, and attempted to fish out Vena again. But this time he couldn't see her, until his food came and then he saw her head come through the door… and also go out. He quickly ate his food and ran over to catch up.

Outside, he saw her walking down the street with a hoodie on. He caught up and asked her, "Vena?"

She looked at him, then turned about as she said, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I should've never showed you… the other me."

"Oh come on, we don't need to go through this, besides you know what to do and how to work it out. I'm not angry with you, but I'm still wondering exactly how to get an Oranguru."

Vena stopped and suggested, "Well, I maaay have found one…"

"Buuuut…"

"Buuuut, she lives over by Nexecrex."

"Nexecrex? On the other fucking side of Kalos?"

"Yeeaaah, I just remembered her a few minutes after you left and since it was too late, well, you kinda get it."

"Yeah but… Nexecrex?"

"Well, either that or Aloha, and you certainly seem very… frugal."

"Alright, I got that solved at least, for now let's continue on to work."

"Oh, I think somebody got a pipe stuck through their neck earlier."

"Aren't they dead?"

"No, but they said something about having to cut open the neck and jugular."

"Fuuuuuck."

"Yep."

They entered the place and went into the changing room, and from they had their uniforms on. First trips were basic injuries, nothing heavy duty for them. Then came along an Exploud that was shell-shocked. And we'll now show them dealing with a Kirlia needing some surgery… yeah.

The main doctors were trying to put together a fractured bone while Vena and Yugo watched. He asked, ' _And we are here because…_ '

Vena told him, ' _It's how it works. We are mainly used for getting tools and stuff, light cases are for us to actually do._ '

' _And checkups?'_

 _'Very.'_

An hour passed as the surgery was complete and the leg was fixed. The two nurses took the Kirlia, and as they walked out carrying her, Yugo asked, "So… now what?"

Vena told him, "We have to bring her to the nature room, what else?"

"I figured we had to put her in some room for her to heal?"

"Well, let's just say the last few times didn't go too good so we just put them with everyone else."

"After having leg surgery?"

"You'll be surprised."

After their walk to the room, they entered the wide area and Yugo found himself looking at some…

"What the…"

Yugo saw a large amount of different Pokémon… and by different, a lot of them were actually shiny. Yugo asked, "Um, how many shiny Pokémon did you steal?"

Vena giggled, "Very funny, A lot of them are actually brought here."

"Brought?"

"You know, dumped off, abandoned, and abused just enough."

"Yeah but… why are they mostly…"

"It's too long of a story."

"Can't I know, I mean…"

Vena rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, but I'll do it over here."

She went over to a corner as the two of them sat down, "You're lucky lunch break is in the next couple of minutes. Anyways, we're getting a lot of shinies who have gone through a lot of trouble lately."

Yugo curiously inquired, "How lately?"

"The last year."

"Ok, and they mostly come from abusers?"

"A majority, yes, others are usually just dumped off."

"And why are the abusers getting shinies?"

She sighed, "I think you can guess."

He got that and mumbled, "Grandpa."

"Yes, Prof. Italy doesn't care who the person is and can apparently make a shiny for someone. Unfortunately anyone with a history of abuse can just walk right in and get another one from him and he wouldn't care."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Any examples?"

Vena turned her head to a few playing about, "Myli, she's a Ralts who's mother was raped multiple times. The trainer got arrested and she got sent here while the mother is in another clinic.

"Then you have Gunam, he's a Lucario who's got physical abuse day after day; Orchasok, he's a Houndoom who was verbally and physically…"

Yugo stopped, "Fine, fine, I get it. A lot of shinies, a lot of problems."

Vena turned back to him, "And it doesn't stop there. Now they're creating artificial shinies."

"Artificial shinies?"

"Mhm."

Yugo stood up, "What exactly are those?"

"Well… I guess I'll explain with me. You know I'm a shiny, right?"

"Yeah, a light blue."

"Ok, so there are other different colors, orange, purple, darker shades of green and blue, and very, very rare are red and black. But, they created a Gardevoir who was a yellow shiny. And it was found to be a very nasty surprise."

"Like?"

Vena blushed and stuttered, "Um… I think the trainer was raped… d-decapit-tated… d-d-disemboweled… and I think c-castrated… and then they think they saw teeth marks but…"

"Tell me they killed this thing?"

"They did, it was a quick shot, but… that opened up something to the public that was never thought of before."

"What?"

"That you can make an unnatural shiny… and worse is that they have been proven to be… mentally unstable."

"All of them?"

Vena nodded, "It's not supposed to exist so… I-I don't want to keep this up."

She left as Yugo pressed, "Wait, Vena, one more thing… and I'll leave you alone at lunch."

She turned and asked, "Yes?"

Yugo hesitated, but then asked, "Why were you getting upset through the whole thing?"

Vena looked away, but mentally said, ' _Nowadays, shinies are a big business. I was stuck in some export to some place, and I almost got stuck with an owner who was… well, like what I've talking about. I was luckily saved and now… I work as a nurse because everyone here won't hurt me… b-but… I still see the mess that still comes in_.'

She looked back to him, "Do I really think that wouldn't get upset over something like that?"

Yugo took a step back, "N-no, I just… sorry, I never knew."

She continued to walk out of the hallway as Yugo sighed as already it went downhill for him.

(Meanwhile at the Kalos coast…)

"I'm sorry?"

Midori said as Giovanni was at the back door. He asked, "I'm moving in because I'm aware of your insane husband's spot, where you two are in your slowly falling apart marriage, and because Kanto is burning worse than the Galar Bridge."

Midori asked, "Yeah, uh, how about the nearest 'go fuck yourself center?'"

"I just came from there. Anyway, I'm only here until Kanto calms down a lot… and I mean a lot."

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, sorry, we have no available rooms."

"Hmm, strange, your husband said that there were many empty rooms… with a few items that were from previous one-time tenants."

She growled under her breath, "Fine… I'll show you a room."

"Good, because afterwards I have to call that asshole."

Midori led the way and showed Giovanni the worst room available, then shoved him in and slammed the door. Giovanni now was in a dark room, as he flicked the light switch and saw the mess inside, "Shit, Frank always said his wife was a joyful Ralts, instead she's a moody bitch."

He pulled out his phone and dialed up Frank, waiting a few seconds, and finally…

"The hell you want Rocket Man?"

Giovanni wiped his face, "From you, I need you to tell that wife of yours to get me a better room."

"Can't help you there, anything important?"

"Yes, change of plans with the whole Mewthree project. We had the second one moved back to the Antarctic, and the entire Team Rocket HQ is slowly relocating to Hoenn and Sinnoh. Now, aside from that, I'm stuck having to stay at your lab and put up with whatever conditions you have."

"Wait, why are you in my lab anyway?"

"Because I haven't set up a good place in Kalos."

"Eh, just bunk in with Lysander."

"Suuuuure, why not be drinking buddies? He told me to jump off and quit the whole Team Domination… Annihilation… whatever. MY WHOLE PLAN IS RUINED! However, I will be talking to Cipher, so that's that."

"I see, goodbye."

"Yes, you too. *jerk*."

(Back to Yugo)

Yugo was off from lunch and right now doing basic checkups on Pokémon. Last one was a Jumpluff and the trainer thought it was having a cold, but was really heading into hibernation… or something along those lines. However, as he walked down the hall, he was still feeling bad for making Vena upset.

At the end of the hallway, he found himself at Vena's little break area… and he needed to get this thing off his head before it got worse, so he opened up and…

Vena was there reading one of the table magazines, then she looked up and asked, "Yes?"

Yugo sighed, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, it's just that…"

She threw the magazine aside, "It's not your fault. I just don't like showing that stuff to anyone."

"I'm… sorry, I'm just a…"

"Nosy prick, I know."

"Uh, yeah, basically."

Vena laid flat on the chair and asked, "Besides, nobody personally cares what happened. All he got was a small sentence, then his lawyers freed him, and then he apparently got another Gardevoir to replace me. What a bitch."

Her face began to gain some anger as she further said, "And to top it off, I actually met her and she was rubbing it in my face, my fucking face that she was a much more adored girl than me, and I wanted to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER!"

She jumped off as she yelled, making Yugo a little worried from it. "And let me say something Mr. I'm-stuck-with-this-job, maybe before you go bitching about your little issues, compare them to what others got and then we'll see what happens, because my life was waaaaay worse than yours. You got a nice family, I GOT SHITS!"

She slapped Yugo in the face, then grabbed him with psychic and threw him into the wall. Yugo quickly got up, "Vena, Vena, you're not thinking strai-HEY-HEY!"

She "held" in the air, "And why is that? Do you think that I'm going to listen to your shit? You're not going to simply hold me on a rack and have me as another one of your bitches, or your friends. I don't want you anywhere NEAR ME!"

She flung him into the wall again as Yugo leaped and punched her in the head, throwing her against the door. She slid down to the floor, nose bleeding, and going limp. Luckily, she was still conscious, Yugo went up and asked, "Vena, you there?"

She looked up and blinked. "How many fingers do you see?"

He got a little worried and raised three fingers. Vena titled her head, ' _Uh… three?'_

Yugo helped her up, as she stammered, "Wh-wh-what happened? Wh-why am I b-bleeding?"

Yugo inquired, "You don't remember?"

"N-no… *gasps* I didn't switch out… did I?"

"You mean go into alter-ego mode? Yeah… you were discussing…"

She put her hand, covering his mouth, "Don't, it starts a mess. G-get me some kind of tissue, anything, q-quick."

Yugo nodded and fetched a box of paper towels, and they cleaned up the bloody mess. They left the closet, with her nose fixed, and as they walked Yugo asked, "Are you sure you have your problem…"

Vena nodded, "Compared to before, this is calmer."

"How so?"

"I used to lose it over the simplest mentioning on abuse, even if it was a joke on something like the computer. I'd lose it and I'd get sedated… and then I'd wake up later. Oh, speaking of which…"

She turned and smiled, "I called that Oranguru up and told her about your friend's issue, so she'll be here on Sunday."

Yugo patted her shoulders, "Thanks Vena."

Before they could continue, a call came from the room, "Hey Yugo-boy!"

Yugo turned, "Oh great, it's mini-grandpa… *smirks*"

He walked out as Franco appeared in the room, wearing an entirely different getup. Yugo asked, "Well, well, finally deciding to blend in."

Franco shrugged, "Gotta blend in. The last time I walked in for a checkup, I got swarmed by all the nurses. And since when the hell did you work as a nurse?"

"The same time I got threatened to go to jail."

"And you call me mini-grandpa?"

Vena came up and asked, "U-um, wh-who is this?"

Yugo turned around and threw his arm around Franco's neck, "This is Franco, my cousin."

She blushed bright red, "Y-y-y-you… d-don't m-m-mean…"

Yugo nodded, holding a laugh but showing a smile, "Mhm."

She then passed out on the floor. The two looked down as Franco asked, "Um… is it a bad time?"

"I take it it's the usual?"

"Duh, the last hospital visit fucked me over."

"I believe it, this way."

"Um, what about your friend here?"

Vena was in a mumbling state as Yugo said, "Uh, you can just carry her over."

Franco used psychic and picked her up while Yugo led them down the hall to one of the rooms. Inside, Franco put her sitting up in a chair as Yugo told him, "Now, sit on the table, I'll give you the look-a-'bout."

Franco chuckled, "You actually know what the hell you're doing?"

"Sort of."

From there, Yugo went over the usual checks, blood pressure, measuring height and weight, health checks for eyes, ears, such. Vena woke up in the middle of it and saw Franco shirtless as Yugo was checking the lungs. Yugo made a wise crack joke, "So, did Michael marry Aunt Catherine, or what?"

He responded, "Weeeell, let's just say after that night, Catherine actually divorced Magnus."

"Maaaaan, I knew it was coming soon."

Vena, heavily blushing, murmured, "U-u-uh…"

"Oh good, you're awake. Can you check for whatever things Franco has to get updated?"

Vena nodded, and teleported out and came back with a paper as she read, "U-um… it says h-he needs to have the Eosin Shot, and then the Tetanus vaccine."

Franco asked, "Eosin?"

Yugo said, "I think that's some new STD that appeared. Something related to that HIV/AIDS stuff, only way milder and can actually get cured. Anyway, do we have that?"

"I-I'll go see."

Time skip through the rest of the checkup, Franco got his shots, the tests were fine, and he left the room, and as he left, Vena was still having a ridiculous blush. Yugo smirked and gently bumped her, "Hey girl, calm down."

Vena looked to him, "H-h-huh?"

"I'm taking it you already like him?"

"N-no, don't be s-silly."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one giving you the blush."

"W-well… u-uh…"

He kept budging, "C'mon, you like him."

Vena blushed harder and turned away, sprinting away. Yugo shook his head, "Heh-heh, oh she gotta crush. 'Course that is if he likes her too… probably not."

(Later that day…)

Yugo was heading home, down the path he went, and as the night crawled over the horizon, he was getting a bad feeling of something. At the camp, he found his team was relaxing from the day, but he saw Emma sitting there, bundled up and staring into space. Yugo walked up and asked, "Hey Emma… what's up?"

She snapped out and looked to him, smiling, "Oh, hi Yugo."

"Something wrong?"

"Um, no, just… nothing."

"Emma… you're lying…"

She turned her head away, "Curse that head of yours."

He chuckled, "C'mon, what is it?"

"I don't want to tell…"

"What, you're other side came back?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Well…"

She looked away as Yugo said, trying to open her up, "Well, speaking of which, I found someone who can get your situation under control."

She looked down and shook her head, "No, it won't work… she's…"

"Calm down, the worst that could happen is that…"

He stopped as he then felt something drift in the air. He looked to his right and saw a figure… a short… blue figure…

He stood up as a scowl began to grow…

As the scene zoomed in… it was Eriktar. He came back to confirm if Emma was who he knew… and it was. Yugo, on the other hand, was going to give him hell. Yugo took a couple steps out and yelled, "ERIKTAAAAAA!"

Eriktar just stood, unaffected and motionless. "So you're a pedophile too?! Any other sick shit that you've done?!"

No response. "You raped Emma as a child and now you're going to pay for it, and I'm not going to except a sorry from you!"

Eriktar tipped his head as he then said, ' _Funny…_ '

He made sword. ' _I never was going to_.'

Yugo charged forward, readying a pulse as Eriktar just stood there. He made a shield as the boy charged…

And Yugo was struck with the sword, then bashed with the shield, throwing him several feet from Eriktar. He shook his head, "What an idiot, do you really think I'm going down like that? What do you take me for? A Caterpie?"

He kneeled on one leg and said, "Now, I'm giving two options: I could just walk away right now after killing you, or I could fuck you and then walk away. Which would you rather…"

A slash hit Eriktar, sending him flying into the ground. He looked up to see a giant green figure. He shook himself and looked again seeing Emma standing over Yugo's body. She barked off, "Get away!"

Eriktar jumped to his feet and readied himself with his armor, sword, and shield, and grinned, "Well, long time no see. And seems like you got some nice curves as well."

Emma swung out her two longswords. "And some interesting swords as well, but I'll kick your ass easily."

He jumped up and swung hard, but Emma blocked and swung the second sword against Eriktar's shield, throwing him to the ground, feet's friction digging into the dirt. He built his speed and charged again, making only two cuts to Emma as she threw one of the swords and it barely hit him.

Emma remade her sword, this time with the real knife in the weapon, and she sent a barrage of leaves at Eriktar as he blocked with the shield. From there, she sent vine whips all over him, strangling his arms, and twisting them as he struggled to even budge. Emma pinned him to the ground, bent down, and gave a look at him. A vine came over with a knife as she asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Eriktar looked at it, as it came closer to his face, "A knife?"

"Do you know from who?"

"Who?"

A vine unwrapped as a name shown engraved at the handle reading…

"Nathan?! Hold on… that was…"

Emma held it to his throat, "The same knife that killed him… now it's going to…"

She whispered in his ear, "kill… you."

She took it and made a mark on his face as the vines twisted his limbs further. Emma told him, "You made me a monster… now the monster's back… bigger… stronger… and thirstier…"

She made another cut, then licked the blood coming from it. She then told him, "But to quench that thirst… I need a lot of it."

She moved the knife to his throat… "Bye-bye… Er…"

A shot was heard as she was shot in the leg. She screamed as the vines dropped one by one. Shots went into her legs and arms, and into her waist as she collapsed onto the floor. Eriktar looked over and saw Jesse holding a rifle. She shook her head, "What the hell happened this time?"

(In Dahara)

After a couple days, Wafu has finally let Korrina and Roland to partake in the initiation to join the Iron Syndicate. Of course, he didn't tell them anything yet. He was currently leading them to the room, hoping that both of them actually make it. Almost no one has turned down the initiation, so this is something that he knew would succeed.

At the end of the hall, he opened the doors into a dark room. Korrina asked, "So… what exactly is this?"

Wafu turned around and smiled, "Oh, nothing much…"

The lights turned on as two men were found taped and strapped to the chairs. Korrina was a little confused, "I-I'm sorry, what's going on?"

Roland was equally confused, "I can say the same, what is this?"

Wafu explained, "The initiation to join the Iron Syndicate is so similar to our… others. To become a member, you must have the guts to do what it takes. Not that hard, these men committed crimes… and they will be punished accordingly."

Korrina was in shock, "Are you saying we… k-kill them?"

"If my indirect sense didn't register, then I'll say it straightforward. You kill them and you join."

Roland asked, "Isn't there any other way to do this?"

"No, this has been done for a while, developed by the Scarlet Dagger, passed down to us and so. Now…"

He showed two daggers, "Do it."

Korrina and Roland took one each. Roland grabbed it and asked, "Do I choose or…"

Wafu pointed to the second man, "He is known for abusing multiple canine Pokémon… he's yours."

Roland kept the blade tight, and went up, thinking, but he shook it off and stabbed the man in the heart, then again in the head as Wafu smiled, "From this, you are now a member of the Iron Syndicate…"

Roland pulled out the knife. "…and your name is no longer held as your species… but as Roland!"

He gave the knife back, as Wafu nodded, "Welcome… my brother."

He looked to Korrina as he asked her, "Well, aren't you going to do it?"

She looked at the knife and realized something… she couldn't do this. She wanted some protection but what if all she needed was to stay out of this… not get into it. She just looked at it as Roland asked, "Korrina?"

She didn't respond. Her thoughts were buzzing. Would she? Could she? She looked up to the man in the chair. He could've been a mass-murder… but was she to actual kill him and live with a guilty conscience of murder? She slightly shook her head… then dropped the dagger. Wafu blinked, then grew displeased, "You dropped it."

Korrina took a step back, "I'm sorry… I-I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't… this… th-this isn't what I wanted."

"What do you mean? You asked for protect…"

"I never asked to become a criminal!"

She yelled out loud as she stood her ground, "I am not going to join a criminal organization after seeing this! I needed help, not kill someone! I asked for somebody to keep me protected and instead I get this!"

She stopped her rant as Wafu's face was beginning to have anger burn it. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time, come on Lucario, we have to get back."

She walked out the door, but stopped as she looked back and asked, "Lucario?"

Roland didn't move… he walked a couple steps to her as he said, "Korrina… listen, I know what you're saying… and you may be right… but you might be wrong… you can't just assume it's…"

"I can because I've already seen what this is and all I'm doing is…"

Something came from behind her as two arms grabbed her. Wafu walked up and said, "Well… if you won't join…"

He then gave an unpleasant expression, "We'll have to either make you agree… or dispose of you."

Korrina shouted, "WH-WHA?!"

"Can't have secrets running about or walking info. Jan, take her off to one of our prison cells."

She was dragged along as she screamed, "LUCARIO! LUCAAAARIIIOOOOOO!"

As it echoed, the door closed. Roland told him, "You can't kill her."

Wafu took out a shuriken and threw it, killing the other man in the chair, "If she refuses my offer, I will. Loose lips are not allowed."

"Please, at least let me have her change her mind."

"You can try, but I'm holding to my word."

And he walked out without another word spoken, leaving Roland alone.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**There are three lemons in this chapter, making it the first story to have more than two lemons :D**

 **Lemon Warning= (((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 47:

It was morning in Kalos again, as the outside world was a snowfall. Inside an apartment, Yugo laid in bed, thrashed and knocked, but his eye lids opened up seeing Reeka in front of him. He rubbed his head, pain splintering from it, and looked to see Ghezirha next to him as well. Strange, and to only add onto it, Emma was curled up around all three.

He looked to see her legs has several bandages, assuming she was hurt really bad. Then the door opened with a figure entering in. He squinted hard and saw it was…

"Jesse?!"

He yelled as Reeka punched him in her sleep. Jesse walked up as she asked, "Well, at least your alive."

She came over, but Yugo jumped and tackled her to the ground, "What the hell was that?!"

She flipped him over and stuck a pole to his neck, "I'd ask you the same for that move! What do you mean?"

"You never told me Eriktar was a pedophile!"

Jesse stopped as she asked, "What?"

"He never told you?! Well, I found out that he actually raped Emma when she was little. They both had the same trainer at one point, and he raped her over the course of weeks."

Jesse didn't do anything, but did get off of Yugo. Her face lessened, but didn't go soft. He slowly got up and asked, "Don't tell me you know."

Jesse looked to the side, but then put eyes on him and sighed, "Let's just say Eriktar has done… things that I sometimes wish I never knew. He even says that he still won't show me the worst, mainly because he has this annoying 'attraction' to me, and all I can say is that if you expect me to be even a bit accountable…"

Yugo shoved her, "Oh I do, you knew all of this, you have a criminal, you have a rapist…"

"Did I have a choice?!"

The room finally went silent as Yugo looked over to see how heavy of a sleeper all the Pokémon were. Yugo snapped back to topic, "In the kitchen."

They left the room as Yugo asked, "What do you mean?"

Jesse sat in a chair as she explained, "When Eriktar and I first met, it wasn't too good of a term. We couldn't get along and I… kinda got a taste of my own treatment. Then when we got actually together, I got some of his memories from his dreams since he didn't know I was actually seeing them… and I tried not to panic…

"Then one day, I actually attempted to run and get someone. Kinda strange since I was a criminal, but since I was gone for so many years, I doubt anyone knew. But I tried to get someone, and Eriktar came over and… well… basically gave me an onslaught of beating.

"After that, I never left because I knew what could happen. Of course, I grew a thicker skin and didn't care so… that' basically it."

Yugo was in some confusion and asked, "So… despite what he did, he never sexually…"

"No… he wants me to willingly do it with him and I promised myself to NEVER do it. Because I don't want to have a grief problem if he dies, and I really don't want to be with a criminal... worse than me… and do you really think I go for Pokémon?"

"I don't know, it's a big thing."

"Please, it's a phase."

"Aside from that, that's it?"

Jesse rolled her eyes, "If you mean to the whole sex shit, he's groped and… *shivers* had an erection in the night. But other than that, I told him I'd break his parts off if he violated me like that."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened as Eriktar has his sword, pissed off, and looking to kill. He mumbled, "I'll violate your ass right this minute if you say another word."

"Oh, so you were listening in as well? Sheesh, add that along."

He went up to her, pointing right her face, "Watch it, we agreed to this and now you're breaking it."

"Well then, try it. I'm not alone."

He smiled evilly, "Yeah, but don't forget I can get out of it, so I suggest we both get out and back to the house."

Yugo tried to butt in, "Hey…"

The tip of the sword went to his throat, "Shut… up…"

Then back to Jesse, "Now… move."

She stood up, obeying, as Eriktar nodded to the doorway, "Now out and don't make me do this again."

She mumbled, "I won't *dickhead*."

They left without another word as Yugo sat down pissed at this. He pulled out his phone again and dialed up to the lab. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang, then it was picked up, "Italy's lab, how may I help you?"

"Grandpa Bender, transfer me to Prof Grandpa."

"I'll try."

A minute passed and then another voice picked up, "The hell you want Yugo?"

Yugo angrily told him, "Answers, I want some fucking answers!"

"To what?"

"What the hell does Eriktar have in his criminal profile? There's got to be more than what you said, he's done more than what you state, and what that 'list' stated too."

Frank didn't respond as Yugo fumed, "You bailed this guy?! Multiple times?!"

Frank yelled, "He was my top fighter, ok?! I need him in order to keep my fighting arenas fucking open! If I let him go to jail, he'd been there for half his life. He's done shit I don't want to know. He's a pervert, a rapist, a child molester, and a fucking murderer, and I DON'T CARE!"

There was a silence as Yugo then muttered the words, "I lost all respect for you."

"Well good, it's finally time you acknowledged that."

"You blinded yourself dammit! With all that greed! Grandma should've divorced you like Aunt Catherine did and threw you under the bus! You're a monster that doesn't even look at himself in the mirror to see what he really is!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF THE PHONE!"

"I WILL!"

He turned it off as he put it away and proceeded to bash the chairs and furniture.

Opening the door, and rubbing her eyes, Reeka came out and saw… Yugo trashing the place. She asked, "What the hell are yo…"

He spun around with a killer look as Reeka did a 180 into worry, "Um… I-I'll just leave you alone."

And closed the door behind. _'Ok… what the hell pissed him off today?'_

After thirty minutes, she opened the door again as saw Yugo bawled up on the floor. She walked over and asked, "Uh… Yugo?"

He looked up, showing teary eyes, and a saddened face. Reeka never seen him like this. He jumped to her and hugged her as she just rubbed his back, unknowing what to do. Then coming next out of the room was Ghezirha as she cheerily shouted, "Morning ev…Yugo?"

He was still crying in Reeka's shoulder as she shrugged with the other one, "I… don't know what's going on."

Ghezirha asked, "Did… Yugo hurt something?"

"I don't know."

Then Emma came out as she stretched, "Morning… *ack*… every… one? Yugo?"

She looked down as she saw Yugo there. Reeka asked, "For the first time, could you have him cry all over you? I'd like to stay dry."

Yugo hugged tighter as Ghezirha said, "I think he needs you the most."

"Fig… ures…"

Yugo cried for minutes, but once his bawling was over, he saw all three of his main girls looking in wonder of what was wrong. He asked, "O-oh, hey girls… I… uh…"

Ghezirha asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I-it's, nothing."

He got off, leaving a wet shoulder for Reeka, and asked, trying to change subject, "How's your leg Emma?"

Emma asked, "What do you…"

She looked and panicked, "What happened to my…"

Yugo shrugged, "I don't know, you don't remember?"

"N-no…"

She touched on of the bandages, but she jolted back as a stinging pain came from there. Yugo said, "They look like gunshot wounds."

"I was… shot?"

Reeka told her, "You'll get used to it."

Yugo said, "Just don't walk on it for too long. If anyone needs me, I'll be taking shower and… thinking over some things."

He walked back into the bedroom and into the bathroom, as he stripped down, turned on the water, and began to wash himself.

Taking deep breaths, his attempts to calm down were slowly, but surely working, yet the lingering feeling of this whole mess still hung about his head. As he showered, a knock was heard on the door. He asked, "Who is it?"

A voice said, "It's Ghezirha."

"It's open."

The door opened as she walked in, "Hi Yu… *blushes* oh."

She saw a body full of black fur as Yugo asked, "What?"

"Um… you kinda look like…"

"Yeah, not to great when you're wearing clothes. But hey, just wear some black underwear and you can go out trick-or-treating as a werewolf."

"Oh… um, I was wondering… we haven't had time alone so…"

Yugo mentally whined, ' _I just had an emotional breakdown…_ '

But he said, "Alright, let me finish up…"

Instead, Ghezirha jumped on and kissed him up front, as Yugo's back slammed against the wall. He asked, "We're in the shower."

She smiled, "So? I can get clean to."

"Alright, how about I wash you first and then we do it."

"Ok!"

She turned around as Yugo grabbed the soap and rubbed it against her fur as the water ran against it as well, making a lather that soaked in. Yugo rubbed about her body, down and around, arms, chest, despite getting hard, and head. He finished cleaning her, then she turned around to him as he cleaned the back and was finished. But…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ghezirha stuck herself on the hard-on, earning a moan, as Yugo protested, "Ghezirha… I just got you cleaned."

Ghezirha asked with a cute face, "Pleeeeease?"

Falling for it, he agreed, "Ok."

And grabbed her waist and began bobbing her as she grabbed Yugo's shoulders, tongue sticking out, and heavy breathing. He kept on humping as she placed another kiss on him as he came right into her.

Ghezirha removed herself as she told him softly, "See… I love Yugo."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She kissed him on the cheek and exited the shower. She took a towel, but she asked, "Um… help?"

Yugo laughed and helped wrap the towel around her, covering her from top to bottom. She asked, "Now what?"

He answered, "Just try not to get everything wet."

She giggled and left as Yugo chuckled himself at her…

Before I could finish, Reeka came through and pushed Yugo to the wall, holding a hungry smile, "Ok idiot, give me a piece."

Yugo crossed his arms, "Mhm, and what makes you…"

Reeka grabbed his privates, "Well… I think you'd like these attached, right?"

"Oh how cute, you want to…"

She squeezed tightly as Yugo hollered, "Ok, ok! But only if we get you clean too."

She rolled her eyes as both of them got into the shower again. He turned it back on, with the water still remaining somewhat warm, and rubbed the soap over and washed her. Of course, when he was cleaning the more "attention" grabbing areas, Reeka mumbled, "Hey, hands of perv."

Yugo got annoyed from her little comment, but continued until she was fully washed. Afterwards, she jumped on him and grabbed his dick, "Ok… fun time now."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She rubbed her crotch against him as he started to get excited. Once erect, she pushed down, forcing it in, and letting out a moan of relief. She let a creepy grin appear as she grabbed Yugo's head and lightly bit on his neck. Yugo was getting creeped by it, then she let go and kissed him, then let go as she smiled and showed…

"EHH!?"

He shrieked as he looked to his neck and saw blood points, then back to Reeka's teeth as she had the same blood on the tips of her teeth, which as she bobbed, licked clean off. Yugo was getting scared now as she then said, "Ya… know… *stops* I might do this from now on."  
She ended with another sinister smile as she slammed Yugo against the wall and banged him harder, having him then explode into her as her face went into a daze.

She pulled off his dick and got out of the shower.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She grabbed the second towel as Yugo sighed from the semi-rape event and attempted to get out again. And to his luck, the door opened once again with…

"Emmaaaaa…"

He whined as he head popped through the door crack. She asked, "Can I… do the same thing like the other two?"

"*sigh*… fine… might as well clean everyone up…"

She walked in, but this time it was harder to fit her in the shower since standing up, she had to bend her head. She stripped off her clothes, but before they began, she asked, "Why do you have… fur? I thoughts humans…"

Yugo explained, "I'm part Zoroark… it's genetic."

"Oh… well… it's like Ghezirha's at least. Now… um… how does this work?"

"I'll just clean you up."

He rubbed the soap, cleansed the main body, but of course the hardest part was not to get excited a third time, but as he washed her breasts, that failed immensely. Emma stood up, as the water ran down them, and then Yugo finished the lower half. But…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Emma slithered a vine around Yugo's dick as he protested, "I already went through that twice!"

She just made curious and innocent grin, "Hmmm… third times the charm."

And she tightened it, and moved it back and forth as Yugo leaned again the wall. Emma sat down, punching it through, and rode it as the pleasure seeped in. But, being a "little" naughty girl, she slid a vine around and shoved it up Yugo's anus. He jumped and yelled, "EMMA!"

She put a finger to her mouth, cutely saying, "Oops."

And pushed further as Yugo massively protested, "GET YOUR VINE OUT OF MY…"

She pulled it out as fast as possible, then rinsed it off as Yugo warned, "Never do that again or I swear I will…"

Before he finished, he came from the jerking, filling Emma, but she pulled and asked, "Will do what?"

She stood over, him, as he looked directly up seeing Emma's head right over his, arms crossed, but smiling. He took it back, "Never mind."

"Exactly."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After patting his head, annoying him more. She stepped out and took the remaining three towels to cover herself up, and left. Yugo whined, "I need a towel dammit."

And sighed once more, then left the bathroom…

"Ok, I swear everyone is fucking today."

As he found Elene and Jacques on the bed. His boner came back up as he said, "Nope, not again."

And went back in, put his clothes on, and went back out. He headed straight to the kitchen and found everyone at the table, talking blabbering and whatnot. He just waved and headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge and saw two egg cartons in there. He asked, "I take it Rebecca went shopping?"

Rebecca told him, "Duh, besides we have to feed everyone, right?"

"I guess."

He took out both cartons and a frying pan and began with him, Rebecca, and Judas. Next was the three girls… then you had Elene, Jacques, and Keir… and then you had Emend and Fafner. As everyone ate, a knock came behind the main door, and Yugo rolled his eyes, "I'll get it."

He got up and went over, then opened it as he looked to see…

"Vena?"

She was standing there, fiddling around with her hands as she asked, "Um… i-is it a bad time or…"

"What exactly is it?"

"Um… in private?"

"Ok."

He closed behind as the two were now in the hall. She asked, "How are you doing?"

Yugo shrugged, "Not great. This morning was trash, last night was trash, and my balls are drained."

She blushed hard as Yugo continued, "Hopefully I'm not late… right?"

Vena explained, "Well… actually a woman came along and had your Serperior friend come in… she got tended to and after the woman took her… here I guess?"

"Yeah… but what about…"

"No, she said that you were in an accident and needed to rest… I guess she was over assuming?"

"Vena, I'm sorry for all the trouble…"

"Actually… I-I have a bigger problem… h-how do I c-contact… y-your c-cousin?"

Yugo smiled as he asked, "Why? Wanna date him?"

She blushed even redder, "N-no… I-I just… w-want…"

"Come on, don't deny it."

She sighed and slapped him, "Ok, I d-do want to… b-but I-I'm not good enough. I-I'm… j-just a nurse."

Yugo grinned, "Well, I could tell him about what you said… oh, and also speaking of nurses and contacts, how's the psychoanalysis gorilla coming along?"

"The wha?"

"Whoever was able to fix Emma's problem?"

"She changed plans and will be coming tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks… anything I should be aware of?"

"Um… I think one nurse was throwing a riot over you not being there but that's it."

"Good… bye."

"Bye."

She turned away with sheepish smile as Yugo turned around and walked back into the apartment.

(In Luminose, the GTA)

Frank and Bryan were talking once again over the usual shit for the arena, this time it was for the concession stands and ticket booths. As they talked, Italy sat down and asked, "Is there a chance I can arrange any kind of inspector to go about this place and scan out bugs?"

Bryan joked, "Oh, somebody thinks they can sell pretzels lower than 3 dollars?"

"No, but that's a good point too. It's more like a safety procedure."

"Phff, yeah right. What brilliant idea do you have this time?"

Italy sighed, "I plan to… rig the Kalos election."

Bryan raised a finger, "Hold that thought."

We went, pulled out a beer, and came back. He opened it, took a sip, and then spit it out, "Are you fucking insane?!"

Frank shrugged, "Well, seeing as they are ending in the next few months, might as well rig it."

"Come on dammit, there are better things for you to do than be a fucking president."

"Well, I'm bored, my wife's pissed, and I'm losing control of everything so I'm getting control of everything."

"That… last part made no sense."

"Correct."

"And how the hell do you plan to even rig it? It's too late, you're too suspicious already, and do you really think people will even vote for you?"

"Maybe my slogan can be 'Vote for me or have a Team member kill your family!'. Sound good?"

Bryan shook his head, finishing the beer, "You are fucking pathetic. You cannot just go and screw around in something that affects a whole nation. You're already a criminal, now you want to run late, and you're going to win? Surprisingly how many percentages of the population?"

"Enough just for me to win, like bare minimum."

"And what happens if the population looks off."

Frank smiled, "That's the trick. I'm going to change votes. They made it aaaaall electrical, so I can simply have somebody changes votes."

"I ain't joining this."

"I know, in fact I want far away from it."

"Oh really? What's the event?"

"I need you to stay away from the rigging portion, it's just so I don't lose everything I got if this blows up. 'Course, it's pretty stupid seeing that I'm going to rig an election… and I'm the real American here. Oh well."

He got up and walked to the window, "Life sucks, life sucks…"

Bryan got another beer, "Keep going."

"I need to find a way to get this fixed. I'm losing my family, I'm losing my mind, and I'm losing control on leagues. I used to have my hands on it all… lately they've… slipped. Well… I guess I can begin with these hybrids."

"They're not hybrids anymore."

Bryan and Frank looked over to see a walking figure, with the light showing the blonde owner Cynthia. Frank muttered, "Great, the whore of the West came along."

He spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

She answered, "Well, besides actually running this place, I heard some voices and I see you two again."

Bryan told, "Expect that a lot."

"I will."

Frank asked, "Also, what do you mean not hybrids?"

Cynthia sat down, "After a couple of years, the court has decided some new ideas, diversification, and establishing the Equality Acts to their upmost degree."

"In stupid language so OTHER people can understand…"

"We've decided to change some things around here."

"Like?"

"Well, for starters, we have been seeing to the discrimination for those who are in a pokephila based relationship, Pokéhumans…"

"Pokewha?"

"Pokéhumans… or as you call hybrids."

Frank looked away in disgust as he mumbled, "Here we go again."

Then asked, "Ok, so now I have to see exactly what the hell is going on in the political sector?"

Cynthia said, crossing her arms, "If you mean as in running for an office, don't bother. We have records on you so you couldn't get in."

"Fuck off, I'm a gym leader, professor, and undefeated, you can't put a gun to my head."

Bryan corrected, "But there are some who've done that."

"Yes… anyway, what makes me scared of you?"

Cynthia stood up and walked over as Frank did the same. She said, eye to eye, "I hold much more power than you do and you know it."

Frank asked, "How much do you know on me?"

"Oh, I know your whole criminal alliance."

"Then let me say this."

He pulled out his desert eagle, but didn't aim it, and said, "Like this gun, I'm small compared to what's out there… but I pack a punch. You have your power through legal means… I have mine through others."

He got right in her face, "If you fuck with me… I fuck you back."

She walked away as Frank sat down. Bryan asked, "Could you um… explain?"

"Before you get drunk I will. PC just hit Kalos… and I'm gonna stop it… along with my derailing relationship."

Bryan went over and said, "Hey, I have an idea for your wife… but ya gotta… (hic) agree with me on it, okaaa?"

Frank nodded, despite the alcohol kicking Bryan, "Here's what you do…"

(Back at the Apartment, evening time)

Yugo was laying on top of Emma as both of them were laying on the couch. The whole day off was kinda doing great… except for Reeka.

Reeka was pissed on how Yugo spent more time with Emma than with her. She got up and left the apartment, without giving a heads-up. Yugo asked, "Did I miss something?"

Ghezirha looked and said, "I think Reeka left."

"Great, somebody watch her."

Nobody said anything, but Fafner raised his hand and said, "Um… I guess I'll go."

"Good, make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

Fafner got up and left the apartment, leaving the rest in the room to… I guess veg.

Outside, walking down the hallway, Reeka was heading to the elevator, when Fafner ran up and called, "Reeka!"

She turned around, yet ignored him, and turned back, continuing her way. Fafner got up and went in front of her, "What's going on?"

Reeka hissed, "I'm going for a stroll, is that illegal all of a sudden?"

"It doesn't look like that."

She shoved him out of her way, "None of your business."

Fafner exclaimed, "Your friend said I had to watch you…"

"Really? Then tell him this *middle finger*."

And continued as Fafner sighed at the stubborn Lucario, but continued on. He caught up again, but…

*WHACK!*

Reeka pulled out a bone rush and hit Fafner over the head, knocking him out. She bent over and seethed, "I am not some little child that needs fucking supervision. I can handle this by myself."

And from there, she went into the elevator and off she went.

(Meanwhile in Dahara…)

In a dark room, chained to a wall, Korrina was shackled up and crying. She was going to be executed, probably in one of those rituals, and it's all because she wouldn't join. Her thoughts were erratic in this mess, but it still focused on how she hated where she was.

But before anything could get worse the door opened up, sending a sense of fear into her. The figure who came in was Roland, making Korrina feel slightly better, but then came in…

"Clement?!"

A familiar face… with a few alterations. Roland and Clement stepped in as Korrina asked, "What's going on?"

Clement would've spoken, but Roland stopped him, "It's better if I do this."

She wasn't comfortable with this, but Roland pulled out a cassette tape player, "Korrina… I know there's a lot going on… Clement and I have found something that can actually convince you… not just joining the place… but for our safety."

He let a tear out, "Please… just listen before you face something much worse."

He passed her a pair of earbuds. She put them on, and he clicked play. The recording began, "My dearest Korrina…"

Korrina asked, "Gr-grandpa?"

"If this recording has ended up in your hands, that means I am not in this world anymore. I know that it sounds shocking to you… but these are the things I'm going to tell you.

"A few weeks ago, I received menacing letters from my email. 12 to be exact; and which content I cannot tell you because how explicit it was. I called prof. Sycamore to analyze the origin of those messages in the Scarlet Dagger HQ. Unfortunately, the suspect used a sophisticated program that encrypted the IP address. I'm not the only one: all the members, including Sycamore himself, received the same letters. As the Leader of the Scarlet Dagger, I ordered an investigation of the matter, and commanded our best spies to catch the culprit, even if they were invisible.

"Then... a lead was discovered, two weeks later, by one of our computer technicians. They managed to decrypt the IP, and that leaded us to a warehouse in the Industrial Zone #3. We sent a team, and with the help from the police we retrieved everything that could be considered 'evidence' to us. When we entered, the only thing we found was a computer with an archivist, and a rotten corpse with a shot in the head. We got down to work and started collecting the evidence for analysis. The corpse was taken by the police, while the computer was taken by us. They thankfully understood our situation.

Korrina's face was blank with dead and confused emotion as she was grasping this. "Already in our laboratories, we began to analyze this machine in order to resolve this problematic situation. And what we found...was not only disturbing, but deadly. We found email addresses, photographs, social media accounts, and even individual bank accounts. Everything about the members of the Scarlet Dagger. Us, Korrina, us! We were discovered, and using the account of that dead bastard, we found the identity of the mastermind of that affront…"

His voiced jumped to anger, "It was Prof. Francesco Italy! I knew that fucking foreigner was responsible for all of this! And that's not all. According to an additional analysis to the computer, we discovered that the hacker used some kind of malware that he then put into the messages...and it absorbs all personal info of every person that received the message in their accounts. And that means one thing: the order was compromised.

"We tried to mitigate the effects of that info leak, but was too late. Three days after the attack of the Prof. Sycamore, we received a call from an anonymous source. He said that Italy, not only bought the loyalty of the majority of the police force, he also convinced many other forces to dispose of us, including his own mercenaries and assassins.

"It was the last straw. This fucking maniac managed to manipulate the police and the government! We were doomed from there on. So, in order to save many members possible, I commenced the "Borbon Protocol". This protocol states that all of the Society is compromised, and every piece of evidence of our existence must be destroyed. It also that gives the members the freedom to join to other organizations that are allies to ours.

"Yes Korrina, this protocol is the death warrant of the Society of Scarlet Dagger. After 6 centuries, the secret order that protected Kalos with all its heart, has just given its last breath. Killed by the corruption and the treachery of the government! This is why I begged Wafu, our most valuable ally, to take to his organization… the remnants of our Society. Korrina, I beg you, join the Iron Syndicate. Wafu will protect you and your Lucario. He is a criminal but is one with a code of honor. He promised to me that he will protect and train you.

"This is the last time you'll hear the voice of your dear grandfather and a member of the Dantes family. Yes Korrina, you're the last one of our family…

Tears were heard in his voice, "As your mentor and grandfather, this is my last order and words to you: be strong, my lovely, granddaughter, and be brave. Do it for your family, for your parents, for your friends, for me and most important: to Kalos and...the world. This is my last words to you, Kori. Remember the things that I taught you and your Lucario. I'll wait, along with mama and papa, in the Heavens. Along with Arceus…"

His voiced drifted off, "Farewell… m-my princess..."

It ended there as Korrina was crying once again. Roland asked her, "Korinna, you heard what he said, we have to join for everyone's safety."

She didn't respond as her mind was fogged and confused… but most of all scared. Clement said, "Korrina, I know it's a lot to take in, but we've helped you get in."

She looked up, "H-huh?"

"Using this tape, and the second one, we got Wafu to have you bypass the initiation and joined straight in. *smiles* welcome."

He pulled out a key as he said, "The second tape was a reminder to Wafu's promise and also a threat if anything bad were to happen to you. Now… let's get you unlocked."

He put the key in and unchained her, and the shackles came off. Korrina then jumped onto Roland, hugging tightly as the nightmare she had was over… for now.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **The recording is not mine.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's the next chapter, a lot of breaks, but it's fine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 48:

It was early morning in Kalos as the sunrise was just heading over the horizon. In the apartment, Yugo was sleeping away on the bed, with Emma and Ghezirha sleeping on top of him. He wasn't getting squashed, but he was buried and finally…

He woke up from some weight pressing against his lungs. Looking up, he squirmed from under Emma and got out of the bed. He looked around and saw that Reeka still wasn't back. Rolling his eyes, he went into the main room to still see nothing… oh wait, Fafner was laying on the couch. Yugo went over and shook Fafner, "Hey, hey."

Fafner mumbled something. However, Yugo didn't have time and just shook the crap out of him as the Typhlosion yelled, "Huh, whu, huh?!"

Yugo asked, "I thought you were supposed to watch Reeka?"

"Reeka? She knocked me out before I could do anything."

"Oh great, she's now 'missing' and when she comes back it's going to be hell for me and her."

He went to the door and walked out as he assumed she just went out to make it look like something. Skipping time, Yugo made it to the Pokécenter and, inside, he checked in, got his uniform and began the day with whatever job he got stuck with.

First trip was a simply checkup, second was heavy water burns on an Incineroar, which he was helping Vena with. As they worked, Yugo asked her, "So, how's attempting to… *smirks* date Franco going?"

She blushed hard as she said, "I... thought you were going to get him?"

"Yeah, but I forgot and relaxed from the hell of what happened."

"Oh."

She changed the conversation and asked, "H-how's your life?"

"Eh, needs work."

(In Dahara)

Inside the manor of Wafu, it was breakfast time as everyone sat around the table and had their meal. Joining in last was Korrina and Roland, but two seats were still left just for them. Once they took them and began to eat, Wafu then asked, announcing, "Now then, I'm well sure that you're wondering who everyone else is. No proper introductions were given and since you have joined, I shall begin."

He stood and had his arm go to each one, "You've already met Alphonse, Jan, and Florian. These are the main fighters of the group alongside King *points to the Charizard*, then you have the twins *points to the twins* Anna and Kanna, and then the large group, the Quintet, Sakuya, Himiko, Oda, and Meiji. And before you ask, there is only four right now. The fifth one, Nadeshiko, is not here."

Korrina asked, "Oh… where is she?"

"She was sent on a small mission to go and find someone, no worries."

"So, um… what exactly will we do?"

"Well, seeing as you got in by some unexpected means…"

He glared to Clement who tried hard not to show a grin. "…and not by the usual method, I'll have you placed in a less… violent situation."

"Um… thanks for doing that."

"Welcome… now I do want something for you to understand however."

She got nervous, "Yes?"

Wafu explained, "Do to you being new and having some special matters, etcetera, etcetera, you will be supervised for a while by Jan and Alphonse."

She looked over as the two tall Pokémon looked to her. Roland told her, ' _Don't worry, they might look scary, but they're not that bad._ '

"Now then, let's finish and then we can begin the day's work."

(At Italy's cabin)

Frank was in a piss mood. The depressed kind, not the pissed off kind. He's had to deal with Rocket's new moving in, Giovanni and Midori fighting, Kanto's destruction halting a lot of transactions, and his latest scam of rigging an election… well, first to join it and then rig it.

He called up Lysander since he had to know something on the national politics. After a couple of rings, he did pick up and ask, "What is it Italy?"

Frank asked, "Um… what do you know on politics?"

"I know to avoid them, why?"

"I need you to help me rig the Kalos election…"

"Yeeeaaaah, I'm pretty sure we already have issues way worse than that."

"I know, I know, but I'm looking at it as a long run thing."

"Mhm, and let's say I go with this… as soon as you step in, you're entire history file with be dug up and you will be destroyed forever. There's no point in gambling a chance to rule the nation if you are covered in every kind of scum that exists."

Frank hated to agree, but he was right. He nodded, "Alright, I guess that is a good point."

"Besides, there's a somewhat more serious issue we have."

"And that would be?"

"Despite getting rid of the Scarlet Dagger and pushing Team Honoris in their places, we've found something a little more troubling."

"Like?"

"Well… it seems we found ourselves having some dagger members in our presence. We got rid of them, but at the same time, it poses the question on are there more in other Teams?"

Frank remained silent, then nodded, "Ok… I guess we can play like that. Tell everyone, sift them out… get them arrested."

"Don't you mean executed?"

"Nah, rather have the police go after them so it makes it easier on us."

"Mmm… also, Giovanni and I have been discussing the latest relations with the, so called, Iron Syndicate."

"And?"

"We would like it if you terminated that relationship."

Frank asked, "Why so?"

"Doing anything with that Wafu character is like a child playing with a match… watch the house burn down."

"Yeah, well, I got no house that's burning down… yet. Besides… why should I get rid of Wafu on the whole deal?"

"The Iron Syndicate was helping the Scarlet Dagger as much as Honoris. Of course nobody expected Plasma to rebuild itself… but the point I want to make is…"

Frank raised a hand. He sighed, "All you want… is for me… to tell Wafu to leave… and to mark the group off. Is that it?"

Lysander nodded, "Yes."

No answer was given. Italy nodded, "I'll think about it."

(Back to Yugo, time skip)

At lunch time, Vena and Yugo were on their break, trying to enjoy something to get the memory off of an attached Charizard twin. In their closet break space, they were eating their lunch, and of course Yugo popped in the question, "So how long until she comes here?"

Vena answered, "I'm not sure, but she'll show up around… um… past lunch?"

"Yeah, I doubt it."

They finished up and left the closet, and just as they did so, a nurse came to them and asked Vena, "Vena, did you by any chance get a shrink?"

Vena asked, "An Oranguru?"

She nodded, "She's standing at the desk asking for you."

"Ok, I'll be there."

The nurse walked on as Vena grabbed Yugo's hand, "Come on."

And she pulled him that way to the lobby, and there was an Oranguru standing at the desk. Vena came in and cheered, "Hello!"

The Oranguru turned and smiled, "Ah Vena, haven't seen you since the last session."

Vena gave a sweatdrop as Yugo asked, "Last session?"

"Before I explain, let me introduce myself. I am Haunani, the Pokémon version of a psychiatrist and mental health expert."

"Do you charge?"

"Most times, no. Unless it is something very challenging and severe, I do it for no charge."

"Cool, I'm broke as fuck right now, so you're perfect."

She gave an unimpressed smile, "I see."

"So… what did you mean by…"

"Oh she never told? She was one of my patients."

Vena blushed red as Yugo asked, "So you actually knew…"

Vena shrugged with a sheepish smile, "I… uh… kinda ran out of ideas. This worked for me… maybe it'll work as well."

Haunani, however, asked, "Now, where is this Emma of yours?"

Yugo said, screwing up again, "Oh, well… uh, she's not here right now… after work I can get her."

She sighed, irritated by the situation, "Well then, when does the shift end?"

Vena answered, "Around 6."

"Then by then, I'll be here and hopefully your friend as well."

She turned around and left the center, leaving Yugo and Vena alone as then a doctor came over and told them, "There's a Growlithe who's got a broken leg, report there this instant!"

(At 5:55PM)

Yugo said to hell with it and ran off to the apartment to get Emma, and in doing so…

He was locked out. He banged on the door, "Judas!"

Nobody answered. He banged on the door again as he yelled, "Open up! This is my room!"

The knob turned as a head peaked out, being Ghezirha's. Yugo asked, "Why didn't anyone hear me?"

She answered, "They left and went to the tent."

"Ok… so who's here?"

"Uh, me and Emma."

"And nobody heard?"

"Umm…"

Then a voice was heard, "Who is it Ghezirha?"

"Yugo."

After a minute, Emma's head popped up as she asked, "Um… is it a bad time?"

Yugo asked, "What do you…"

He peaked in and Emma with nothing on as he then assumed, "Where you two doing something?"

Both nodded their heads as they gained small blushes. "Fine, I'm not mad, but I need Emma because we got the character to fix her head."

She asked, "Um… should I…"

"Get dressed… let's go."

The door closed in Yugo's face and a minute later, Emma stepped out wearing her leaf clothes and thus the two went along to the center.

Once there, Haunani asked immediately for a room, which Vena gave her one of the checkup rooms. Inside the room, Emma sat on the table as Haunani climbed on up and stood next to her. She asked Yugo, "Ok, so before I begin, what is her condition?"

Yugo shrugged, "Trauma?"

"Of?"

"Rape."

"Well with the way she looks, no wonder."

He added, "As a Snivy."

"Oh… that's different. Well then, I'll simply take a look. Close your eyes my dear."

Emma closed her eyes as she started to get anxious. The Oranguru put her hands around her head and closed her eyes as well, "Now… let's see what we have."

Nothing for a minute, but then she started to see further into Emma's head. Her expression became more of frustration than anything else. Then she jumped as she let go. She blinked in confusion as Emma was still. Haunani asked Yugo, "What did she have again?"

He answered, "Uh, didn't Vena tell you?"

Vena had a sweatdrop, "I only told her that she had a… mental problem?"

She squeaked the last couple of words as Yugo grabbed his hair, "Please tell me you can deal with a psychopath."

Haunani sweated herself, "Um, not exactly to that degree."

"But you solved Vena…"

"She wasn't literally a psychopath."

"Figures, I got this Yandere creep inside Emma's head…"

"A what?"

She got very leery and worried as Yugo explained, "This other personality… is kinda the reeeal murderer that's… also obsessive on me… could you… kinda fix it?"

"If I knew of this, I might've actually refused. I can try…"

Emma's eyes snapped open as she whipped out a sword and swung it, missing the guru, but hitting Vena, slicing a mark on her face. Yugo jumped and grabbed her by the neck, which Emma then had vines grab him and choke him slowly. She moved his face next to hers, "I'm… back…"

He was freaking out…

Emma's eyes flickered and closed as she collapsed onto the table. Haunani was looking sort of stressed as she took a deep breath, "This may take a more extensive route than what I planned."

Yugo asked, "And… you can fix it?"

"Say it again and I won't."

"Sorry."

"But yes, I can. You're worried and I don't blame you. However, just like Vena here, it doesn't work perfectly. The triggering effect will activate whenever something similar to the original event happens. All I can say is don't try anything risky. And you know exactly what I mean."

She said it stricter as Yugo got what she meant. "Anyway, because of how severe this is, I will have to have her here for a while."

"Alright. Thanks though."

 _'And I'll charge you for this.'_

 _'I might take it back.'_

He left the room, carrying Vena along since she passed out from the outburst, and after bringing her to the front, he left the center, alone, off to the apartment. Once he got there, it turned the knob and found it was unlocked this time, lucky for him. He walked in and found it surprisingly quiet. He looked around and then asked, "Ghezirha?"

A moment soon and her head poked out from the bedroom as she smiled, "Hi Yugo!"

"Nobody else is here?"

"No, how's Emma?"

"She's getting her head fixed. By tomorrow, she'll be good."

"Ok."

"Where's Reeka?"

"I don't know, you haven't seen her either?"

"No, and for the first time, I'm actually worried. She's either really trying to scare me… or she did what I think she just did."

"What's that?"

(On the Kalos Route)

"Running off… what a greeeeat idea."

Reeka sarcastically said as she was walking down the route away from the city. She was fed up with being the last girl on the list and how Yugo spent more time with Emma and Ghezirha than her. She was his first Pokémon, she was the first one to mate with him, and all he does is give the other two more attention… or at least in her mind.

Right now, she was starting to regret as the cold was getting to her, she was hungry, she basically gave up on the team and said to hell with it. And if she went back, Yugo would most likely scream at her for doing that.

She stopped and sat down, trying to take a break before she couldn't walk and froze to death. Her head was going insane on this whole thing and all she had now was two options and neither one she liked. But as things turned bleak, a voice appeared, "Hello there."

Reeka looked around, then stood up, forming a bone rush. "Now, now, I'm not going to harm you."

Two men appeared as the one talking, a Greninja wearing a coat, continued, "I was sent to talk to either you or your trainer."

Reeka put away the bone, "Alright, and what do you want from me?"

"Nothing much… just…"

She gave a half grin, "A little option or independence you might like."

Reeka raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my superior says he wanted to see if you were willing to join his group."

"What, some criminal bullshit?"

"No, something a little better… a syndicate. If not, we'll continue on to see your trainer."

She began to walk away from Reeka as the Lucario quickly halted, "Wait."

The coated amphibian stopped as she asked, "Yes?"

"If I join… does that mean… I don't have to… be attached to anyone?"

She looked and nodded, "Of course. Everything will be explained."

Reeka started getting into it, "And if I join whatever the hell this group of yours is, can I choose whatever I want?"

"In positions? Definitely… unless he says otherwise."

"Who's he?"

She giggled, "You'll find out. But do we agree?"

She raised her hand out as Reeka smiled, mentally giving Yugo the middle finger, as she shook hands. The Greninja also said, "Names Nadeshiko by the way."

Reeka nodded, "Reeka."

And they went the way that the group originally came from, ending the night with new worries with treachery and alliances.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**So new update for stories, chapter split into parts will be labeled afterwards as "Part one" "Part two", and such. Anyways, here's the chapter...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 49:

It was another morning but this time it wasn't as great. It was a cold, miserable rain unlike the snow that was there for the last two weeks. To make it fit in, Yugo was waking up miserable. Reeka wasn't there and already he was thinking that she ran off. Yugo woke up in bed, looking to see Ghezirha sleeping next to him, hugging one of the extra pillows. Even her peppy attitude couldn't get Yugo uplifted.

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen as he needed to make his breakfast. It was just two eggs and some cheap lunch meat, and by the time he was done, Ghezirha came out, yawning from the night. She greeted tiredly, "*yawns* morning Yugo."

He nodded, unmoved, "Morning Ghezirha."

"Something wrong?"

He sighed, "I miss Reeka."

She went up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I… I think she… ran off."

Ghezirha told him, "No… she didn't… I mean… why would she?"

He looked to her, "I think it has to do with the fact I give more attention to you and Emma. Hell, I don't even give much attention to anyone else other than you three, her being third in line. I guess i… forgot…"

Yugo started off as he was regretting what he'd done. He took a deep breath and stood up, "No, I can't… I don't want to do it again."

He pulled out the three balls he had and released them all. Out came Jacques, Elene, and Keir, all looking as if a fight was about to happen. Yugo stopped and said, "Ok, I know this might sound strange… but since I haven't been with you guys for a while… I was thinking of something a little… like a sorry present."

They looked at him weird as Yugo forced a smile, "Everyone here is staying out of their balls for a while. Sounds great, right?"

They shrugged as Ghezirha asked, "Shouldn't you have somebody watch what we do?"

"Yeah, you."

"Uh…"

He said, "Ghezirha, I have to go to this damn job and then I have to find Reeka. The second is more important so please… can you do it?"

Ghezirha titled her deciding, "Ok, I guess it can't be too bad."

"Thanks."

He gave her a quick his to the cheek and walked out of the apartment. Everyone looked at Ghezirha as she shrugged, "I don't know.

(At the Pokécenter…)

Yugo just got in and met up with Vena. He told her about what was going on and already she knew how Yugo felt. She asked, "Don't you think you should've seen that before it got worse?"

He defended, "I never knew."

She blocked him and questioned, "Well, if you have a girl and you hang out more with another girl, of course she's going to feel rejected and leave. I've seen humans do that all the time. You should've stayed with her and shown her… um… what's the word…"

"Appreciation?"

"Well, not exactly, but we'll go with that. That's what it's like. I mean… I might not know it because… I never been in that spot, but from what I've seen, no girl wants to get shun by another one… or two in this case."

"I know but…"

"And no buts. Nothing gets a girl angrier than excuses why."

"Hey, it's true, ok?"

She looked at him doubtfully as Yugo shrugged, "Most of it?"

They continued down the hall as Vena wasn't going to fester the conversation for long. She took Yugo to the first stop there, and that was Emma's room. They entered it, and found her on the bed, looking fine and unharmed. Yugo asked, worried still, "Is she actually fixed or…"

Vena explained, "Well, Haunani had some 'interesting' things to go through and try to block out, and the monster Emma here keeps saying to stay away from… well the second one is way worse than mine."

"Well, yours only gets a little feisty and is like one of those bad girl kind of… things."

"Yeeeaaah, I still don't like my thing."

"Well, you better tell that to Franco when you start dating."

She blushed heavily again turned around, "St-stop that."

"Hey, you want him, you'll get him. But right now I have to find Reeka. But before that, can I bring Emma back or…"

She denied, "No, after what Haunani went through to fix her, she wants you to not even go near her for at least today."

"Crap."

"Mhm, now that is showed you her, let's go back to actual work."

And from there, they left the room and went to heal some injured patients.

(Meanwhile…)

"You can't be serious?"

Frank mumbled once again as the world has officially rioted. Giovanni was on the screen as he nodded, "Yep, it seems we got triple the trouble… oh Arceus, not that fucking slogan. ANYWAY, Rocket has begun to fall apart. The Flare prick also has his entire criminal sector falling to bits and there have been notes everywhere that the Teams are breaking down, smaller rogue groups are forming about, and the regions are in uncontrollable terror from these groups and their own stupidity."

Frank shrugged dramatically, "And what does this mean for me anymore? I lost everything. The only fucking thing I got left is a couple billion dollars, my lab, and my disintegrating family."

"Well, unless you got an idea to pull everyone together…"

"Yes, one idea, but I'll explain later. Right now what's the latest crapping?"

"How about your friends having their 'friends' joining?"

"Another bitching on Wafu?"

"Not only him, but we found out through means of spying and the usual shit that he has been harboring many groups of enemies WE don't like. And it has been agreed by me, Lysander, Archie, and a few other people that we should have him both kicked out and killed off as soon as possible."

Frank flipped his hands, looking to the side, then back and asking, "And why do I need to know? Kill the fuck."

"Wait… you're actually saying go right ahead."

"You're the second guy to say kill him, so… kill him."

"Oh… well… that was anticlimactic, I thought you'd say…"

"Just do it and get away from me."

"Alright, alright."

The screen turned off as he sighed of the new problems… oh well.

(Back to Yugo)

He was, for now, over his little depression since work has kept him occupied. There has been an oncoming load of beaten up Pokémon, all because of the gym battles and other practices that are sure to come for the GT. Break time was lunch and it was actually some decent food they got.

In the closet, the two were eating and nothing interrupted them for the whole meal… well, except as they finished.

Yugo asked, "One question I want to know."

Vena looked up, "Yes?"

"I know it sounds redundant but… how exactly did it work when you were little?"

She looked away for a bit, but took a deep breath and looked back, explaining, "Well, as a Ralts, not much. Everyone thought I was just feisty."

"I believe it, and as a Kirlia?"

"Uh… let's just say... I never got well with my family once I did. I was shy one second… then I blackout and find myself trying to kiss some random guy."

"Ok… Literally a random guy?"

She slapped him, "Eww, I didn't kiss any family member like that."

"How do I know?"

She slapped him again, "Assume it's a 'literal' random guy. *hmmphf*."

Vena looked away as Yugo apologized, "Sorry, I'm kinda the aggressor."

"Well, it shows."

Just then, a knock was heard on the door as a woman asked, "Vena, there's a message for your friend… if he's in there."

Yugo answered, "I am."

"Well, someone says they want to talk to you over the screen."

"Who?"

"They didn't say, but saying something that a friend of yours want to talk."

Yugo got up and opened up, showing the nurse as she said, "I'll show you."

She led the way, trailing behind being Yugo and Vena, just to see what's going on. In the back, there was a screen that had a flash telephone image as it read "INCOMING CALL" and a number that read 294-296-920-3443.

Yugo said, "Um, it might be personal, but I want Vena here."

The nurse asked, "Are you sure? If it's personal…"

"I know, but she's a friend."

"Alright, if you say so."

She left the room, leaving the two in there as Yugo answered it…

"REEKA!"

He screamed as he saw his Lucario. She was wearing a proper dress, and what he did notice was the smug smile on her face. Yugo asked, pissed and confused, "Where have you been? And don't tell me you were living at the fucking mall."

Reeka chuckled, "Oh, way better than that."

"What, another town? Just to scare and worry the shit out of me?"

"Well… I think it would be better for him to explain."

"Him…"

He grew in anger and suspicion, "Who?"

Then another figure appeared on screen, as Reeka stepped aside…

"No…"

Yugo's face went into doubted surprise as it was Wafu standing in front of him, "Well, well, we meet once again. This time I have off you cannot reject… Yugo."

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**

 **Part one.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Part Two:**

 **Continuing on... there's a lemon scene in here Lemon = ((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 50:

"Yeeeaaaah… fuck you."

Yugo said as Wafu persisted, "Oh come on now, there are reasons of why I'm asking."

"Mhm, like?"

"How about the latest of your grandfather?"

"Like what?"

"Well… for one thing he destroyed an entire society, sacred in every aspect…"

"Yeah, yeah, most likely criminal, who gives a shit, any REAL reasons?"

"I AM EXPLAINING! If that doesn't mean anything, he's had over 30 different families assassinated, an insanity of criminals plow right through the region, and has caused a stir that resulted in the destruction of an entire region!"

His fuming rage over the screen only did so much, but Yugo was affected a little. He knew this and just ignored it, now with Reeka next to this prick and the insane choice, he had no leading. Wafu pushed, "Yugo, understand the situation you're in at least. You want to do the same old trainer's journey, doing the same routine that everyone goes through. My team can benefit you even more than what yours can do alone. Together, we could get rid of your grandfather and free the world. What do'ya say?"

Yugo took in a deep breath as the choice he chose was…

"Alright… I guess it'll do."

Agreeing. Vena, standing in a blind spot, was looking worried as Yugo said, "I'll join… what can go wrong?"

Wafu smiled, "Very well then, we'll be seeing you later today."

The screen turned off as Yugo heavily sighed… sighing, sighing, all he could do. Vena came out and asked, "Yugo…"

He looked over as she shook her head, "N-no, d-don't. They might do things you don't want to do."

He argued, "Yeah, and let's see what has happened in the real world Vena, everyone was getting shot, apparently there are regional collapses, and the world has been turning all screwy lately. I need more help than ever now, and maybe you're right, it's a bad idea and I might get killed. But, am I going to take chances to get killed myself? No."

Vena scolded, bordering lining yelling, "They killed people themselves! Who knows how many!"

"AND GRANDPA HAD HOW MANY EXECUTED!?"

"DOESN'T EXCUSE ANYONE!"

"HE'S LIKE THEM!"

"AND YOU WANT THAT!?"

She was in his face as he stopped. She further argued, cross and fuming, "Maybe you didn't put it together before dumb shit. If you join a criminal group, what makes it any different from your grandfather, huh? You might one day wind up in a place like where he is and then when your kid or grandkid says the same thing you just said now, you'll look back and regret it.

"If you go with it, go, but if you come back and say that I WAS RIGHT, then I will pull your arm in and out to show how I knew what was going to happen. Now… are you going or are you going to think it over?"

She crossed her arms as Yugo pushed her out of the way, "I'm doing what needs to be done. And I'm getting Emma."

He left the room as Vena couldn't believe what he was doing. She ignored him and went the opposite way, to tend to more important matters than this infant's fit.

(At the apartment)

Yugo was at the entrance to the apartment complex, as Emma followed, ready to go get Ghezirha. But before he entered, Rebecca came running up, stopping short, seeing the two. She asked, "Well, there you are. How's everything?"

Yugo nodded, "Good, I'm going somewhere, mind watching everyone?"

"Sure, not like we do anything else except be your Pokémon's babysitter's."

"HEY, I'm not around, ok?!"

"Pfft, up yours."

Yugo then haughtily told, "Well, I'm going to join a syndicate…"

"Say that again?"

She stopped him as he repeated, "I said I'm going to join a syndicate…"

"Is it a criminal?"

"Yeah…"

Rebecca kicked Yugo in the head, sending him soaring into the sidewalk, scratching up his face. He screamed, "THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Rebecca yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! You actually had the balls to go and say 'well, training's too hard, I'm going to go be a criminal instead.' What dumb shit are you even thinking in there?"

Yugo got up to her and got in her face, "Please, why don't you go eff yourself."

"Really?"

She stood on her toes as Yugo was a looked up higher. "I can get the cops right this minute… or kick the shit out of you. I'm not a girl to mess with and you know it."

He defended, "Neither's Emma."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and pushed him off his feet and walked into the apartment building. Yugo got up once again and marched onward, "Come on Emma, we're going by ourselves."

He walked on… but he looked to see Emma not moving. He asked, "Um, Emma, let's go."

She asked, "I… I don't know."

"Know wha… oh don't you start too."

He got annoyed as Emma just fidgeted with her hands, "Yugo, I love you and I wouldn't want to do this… but I can't."

"Emma, you're my Pokémon… let's go."

"No."

She put her hands behind her back, "I'm not going."

Yugo mumbled, "Everyone's listening."

Then raised his voice, "Emma… I can put you in your ball."

She crossed her arms and raised her head up, "No."

"Emma… I am your trainer."

"Yes, but don't forget I'm also your mate and I have as much say in what happens to me as you do."

Yugo blurted, "I'm your trainer first dammit! The mating part comes second down the line."

She looked at him in shocked expression as Yugo realized who he said that to. He thought worryingly, ' _I should not have said, I should not have said that._ '

Emma, however, asked, "So… th-that's it to you huh?"

She began to sob slowly, "I'm not important enough, all I am is some giant Serperior you use for her swords and her breasts. All you care about is what you like? That's all? Hmm!"

She turned away and walked into the apartment building as well. Yugo shook his head in a disappointed manner, "Well, I guess it's just me."

He sighed and walked his way to Dahara… which was going to be such a walk of pain… and newfound loneliness.

(Meanwhile…)

Frank was drinking… heavily. He wasn't in any mood to deal with people's BS and unfortunately he's the main transitioning hub for it. And he was wondering exactly what was to finish it?

* _KNOCK-KNOCK-OPEN UP THE DOOR IT'S REAL_ *

Frank opened his phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Hello… Italy."

"Great, the molly frog called up. How may I not help you… Wafu?"

Wafu simply stated, "You don't help me anyway."

"Well, I've been getting complaints on your syndicate and have decided to have you cut off from this loosely and falling apart council of criminals fuck-wads."

"Oh, you did it already? Saves me a trip for that. Besides, I have called you only to invite to a little dinner."

"Really? For someone giving a middle finger, you got some really upper class ideas."

"Well, I do encourage."

"Mhm, and why?"

"Well, I have decided to end this little agreement. I'm not joining up with any larger groups after what you have done to the Scarlet Dagger and Honoris."

"Fuck them all, who cares?"

"You destroyed families…"

"Good."

"Good? Good?! Is that all you care about?! Destruction, mayhem?!"

"For people I hate, yes."

Wafu took a deep breath, "Alright then, another reason to quit. But I will keep my invitation open… unless you say otherwise."

Frank looked to see the time as he asked, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night, 6:30 sharp."

No answer as Wafu asked, "Well, you will show up, right?"

Frank only responded as, "Don't be so sure Wafu."

And hung up the phone.

(To Yugo, evening time)

Yugo trekked to the outskirts and found someone who took him closer. A few dollars lost, but a lot of time saved. He found himself soon at the mansion, still questioning his doing, but he knocked on the door, confirming his new action. He wanted to be a trainer, well, maybe he could restart his team.

He knocked a second time, and then the door opened as a Lopunny, a decently dressed one in fact, opened and asked, "Who is… oh… you again."

Yugo gave a dry smile, "Hello, um, I think your friend kinda invited me…"

"Yeah, one moment."

He closed the door again, then reopened it a few minutes later, "Alright, come in."

Yugo walked in as he saw the sight of the place. He asked the Lopunny, "So… this is the place you actually live in?"

He answered, "Yes, I have for a while. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking, you don't look rich."

"Just because we are doesn't mean we waste our money… even though Wafu has been known to do that actually."

"Phef, like what, buying all booze in town? Throwing Henry the VI style parties? Climate change and private jets?"

"Well, we might do parties… and the liquor… but we don't go that loose."

"Eh, you'll be…"

The Lopunny opened the doors as Yugo went wide-eyed, "Surpriiiiiised…"

He gazed at the magnificent hall that he could've sworn was the dining area… or was it redecorated. But coming to him was the certain someone who came from the back and walked up. Wafu himself was walking, alongside two unusually tall Pokémon being a Lucario and Delphox. Wafu greeted, "Ah, you held up to our agreement. Of course, no hard feeling from me from last time. Seemed a little harsh to kidnap, but I do what I do."

Yugo asked, "Where's Reeka?"

"Her? Well… after going through initiation, she had her named changed to her original name… Ushineia."

"Oh… uh…"

"Speaking of which… Ushi!"

Yugo looked behind to see… whoa…

It was Reeka, or who was, as she was strutting down, wearing some kind of kimono and obviously showing a little off to Yugo. She walked up to him, "Look who showed up."

Yugo made a sour face, "Look who ran off."

"Oh, that, I'll explain…"

She turned around and walked back. "If you wanna follow behind."

She kept walking as Yugo was in no mood and quickly followed. The end result was both of them winding up in a room, with Reeka lying in bed and Yugo just entering in. He asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Reeka didn't answer, but gave a smirk. She got off the bed and walked up to him, then slapped him in the face, and side swiped him onto the floor. She crouched down as her face got close to his, pinning him to the floor. She gave a creepy smile, "Time to have a little… fun."

She showed her teeth as it got closer, Yugo spreading fear on his face as then Reeka darted forward, making Yugo scream, "AHHH!"

Then Reeka lost control and bolstered into laughter, falling back first onto the floor as she was in a fit of hysteria. Yugo blinked as he didn't have his face bitten off… but was confused and ticked off alright. He looked up as Reeka still had some giggles, and asked, "What… the hell… was that?"

Reeka asked, "Did you really think… *giggles*… I'd actually bite your fucking face off? Pfffh, HAHAHHA!"

She collapsed again as Yugo was now just plain annoyed. He asked, "So this is it? I'm a joke now?"

She gain, some, control and asked, "Yugo, the only reason I joined this shitty place is because I wanted to get your attention."

"That's it?"

"Hey, surprisingly you brought nobody else along… so for once it's just like… day… one."

Her laughter died out as her smile stopped. She sighed, "Look, I hate sounding sappy, but I love you and I just… want to spend more time with you. I mean… I knew you wanted a team… but you started having the other two and… well… the times I lost it were because I didn't want to… get… forgotten."

Yugo went up and hugged her as he apologized, "I'm sorry Reeka… I'm sorry."

"I know… *smiles* idiot."

He chuckled a little as he asked, "How can I make it up to you?"

Reeka pulled him on top of her, "I want some us time… no Ghezirha… no Emma… just you… and me."

"Alright… how about right now?"

"Hell yeah."

She pulled his face down and forced a kiss as he kissed back, making the two make out on the floor. They did so for a minute, until Reeka was over him, and asked, "Can we… do it… now?"

Yugo nodded, "Yes."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reeka took off her dress as Yugo did with his clothes. He planted herself hard on his member, stiff and ready, and began to bob on it, sticking her tongue out as she did. Yugo grabbed her hips, and forced her down harder, but he just grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

Instead, he began banging her quick as she grabbed on, tightly scratching his back as he did. He didn't mind and kept it up as Reeka's eyes began to cross and she moaned out, "Yuuuugooooo…"

She came onto him as he said, "Hold on…"

And he blasted a load right into her, making her moan out loud, and then hugging him tighter. But she made a weak smile, "One more… please?"

Yugo asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded in a dazed state, and he tried again. It was harder, draining his body the first time and doing it again, it also hurt more, but he wanted to show her how much he really cared. He kept banging her up, pressing his body against hers, and the second twinge finally was rolling up and…

"NYGAHH!"

He came into her a second time as Reeka let go, panting and deeply breathing, as Yugo fell to her side. He smiled, "Well… anything else?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reeka looked at him and gave her own smile, "Yeah… could I… kinda do the same thing like Ghezirha did."

"You mean the whole… anthro thing?"

Reeka nodded. "I don't know…"

She smiled, "Come on… I saw how you looked at me when I was. You had your eyes glued on me like you did with Ghezirha. You want a nice big ass with a side of some big tits… admit it."

She teased as Yugo rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok, I'll get you your own form so you can 'enjoy' yourself."

"Mhm, and I'll hold you to our 'us' time."

"How long?"

"A week."

"A week it is. But can I ask you one question?"

"Mhm?"

"Can we ditch these guys?"

She agreed, "Seeing the only reason to join was to get me… we can ditch the fucks later on in like… a couple days."

"Totally."

Afterwards, they got off the floor and onto the bed, under the covers, and slept well for the rest of the night, only to see what awaits them for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and Suggest any ideas.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Next chapter is up, nothing wrong in this one... I think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 51:

It was morning, shining and a glimmer of winter sun. In the mansion in Dahara, Yugo and Reeka were sleeping together in their bed, as it was the first time they actually did so in a while.

Yugo woke up and stretched, something he hasn't done in a long time, and then looked over to see his Lucario, snoozing away peacefully. He laid back down and grabbed her, pulling closer, as he kissed her cheek and snuggled up.

They remained in bed until Reeka woke up, and when they did, they still stayed in bed enjoying the new sense of newfound relations. But the mood was ruined once the door opened and a head popped out. It was the Lopunny again, except he asked, "Um, are both of you awake?"

Yugo looked up, "Yeah, why?"

"Well… not to rush anything but… Wafu would like to see you."

"Now?"

He nodded and left, so now Yugo poked Reeka's arm, "Reeka…"

She mumbled, "Mhm?"

"Are you gonna get up?"

"M, m."

"C'mon."

She pushed his arm off as Yugo grabbed her, then she flipped him over, throwing him off the bed, and crashing back first onto the wooden floor. He groaned, "A-ha-oooww."

Reeka now moved her head over and asked, "A good morning?"

He cracked a bare grin, "More like a typical."

"That's good enough of a morning."

He got up off the floor as Reeka got out of bed, and gave him a quick kiss. After that, Yugo put his clothes on, and they went outside the room to see that their "friend" was still outside. He asked the couple, "So, we're ready?"

Both shrugged as they followed the Lopunny, who led the way down the hall and to Wafu's office… or whatever he considered his main room. After a few minutes' walk, they arrived in front of some large doors, their little guide told them, "One moment."

He went in, and another moment, he came back and nudged, "Alright, he'll see you now."

And opened the door, with both walking in, and there they saw Wafu… also wearing a kimono. Yugo asked, ' _Is it some big shit or something?_ '

Reeka mumbled back _, 'I don't know, but they're all gay and eww.'_

 _'Reeka, where are your manners.'_

 _'Please.'_

They got up as Wafu bowed lightly, "I see our latest members are fine and well put. Although we can't do this at the moment, it still does need to be said."

Yugo asked, "What?"

"Well, Ushineia took you too fast and we couldn't do the initiation to make you a true member."

"And it's?"

He gave a half grin, "The initiation is to kill an enemy criminal."

Yugo looked to Reeka as she shrugged, "What?"

Back to Wafu, he added, "And because I am inviting your grandfather over to a little dinner party, I think that'll be the initiation."

The boy stuttered, "W-wait, I gotta kill someone?"

"Unless you also got special messages, yes."

"I… I…"

Reeka told him, "Look, close your eyes and pull the trigger ya big baby."

Wafu overheard and said, "Sorry, but unfortunately it must be done with a blade."

Yugo backed away, "Uh… ok, this has gotten a little out of my specs. You want me… to take a knife…"

"Yes, and slice your grandfather on his neck… I think we can agree."

"Uh…"

"Otherwise, you'll get…"

Reeka shot him a sharp look, "Ahem."

Wafu looked to her, "Ahem what?"

"If you even think of killing him, you'll be… feeling it in many places."

She would've said kill, but right now is a little too tense. The Greninja walked up to her and said, "I am your leader here."

Reeka went up to him and said, almost growling, "Yeah, and I'm his mate… don't fuck with me."

Unmoved, he turned around and went back to his seat. He then said, "Alright, well I gave you the plans for tonight's little party, and unless you have anything else, Florian here can take everyone to breakfast. I already ate, so I'll be here arranging everything else."

(Meanwhile in Luminose…)

Midori was fed up. She had enough of Giovanni's stay, her daughter's adultery, and her husband's BS. She packed two suitcases and left the lab, leaving everyone behind. Out of the group that actually cared, Bender, Edward, and Heleva watched as she left, only as Edward commented, "Great, mom left, now what?"

Bender shrugged, "Um… I guess we run it… now?"

"Until dad gets back, but I still can't believe that she just left."

"I'm somewhat surprised, she's kept on saying she'd never leave."

Heleva suggested, "Maybe she's under so much pressure that she has to go off… then come back."

"Maybe… but who knows… she was his first."

"Yeah, and then we came along."

"Well… I came on… then you… and then…"

"I know, Ben, I know."

They walked back in, leaving Edward alone. He leaned up against the wall as he couldn't get a break from all the crap happening… but just when you thought it was over…

*SLAP*

He fell to the ground as someone yelled, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!"

Edward looked up to see Catherine there, infuriated, as he commented, "Yeeeaaah, it's been like a couple weeks since that got out."

"I thought it was a load of crap Magnus did just so he could piss me off, but you actually told him?!"

"About you and Michael? No, Franco told me, then I told him… well, we both told him at the same time."

"You… you piece of shit of a brother!"

"Hm, haven't been called that yet. Anyway, how about you go back to screwing around with him. Magnus already threw you out of his head so there's no second chance."

Catherine had her eye twitch as she told him, "Let me tell you something. Magnus was great, but ya'know, he's boring. All he does is play a fiddle and can't even get any better. Michael is a lot of things, hot, charming, and can top Magnus's talent any fucking day of the week."

Edward shook his head, "Yeah, and let me tell you something, he can bite back."

"Yeah right, I'm the girl of the show, Michael's the star, and nobody's ruining it, so *gives middle finger*."

She walked into the lab as Edward walked down the street, away from it.

(On the coast…)

Frank and his screens open to show Lysander and Giovanni once again as he was going to set up the next big fight…

"Yes, except we're already in one ourselves."

Lysander explained as Frank asked, "What do you mean?"

"After finding that we're losing grounds here in Kanto, we talked with the Golden Skull on taking over Aloha and so far it has been going pretty well."

"You're taking over a bunch of islands?"

"Yes."

Giovanni yelled, "Hold on asshole, I thought the agreement was that we take over Kalos!"

"I changed my mind on that."

"Well, in that case, I'm changing the screen."

The screen went off as Frank asked, "Purpose of him was?"

"I was going to originally tell him about a new research base to hide his experiments in."

The screen went back on as Giovanni asked, "I heard experiments and hiding."

"Yes, once Flare moves out of Kalos to Aloha and bunches up with the Golden Skull to turn into the Golden Horde, you'll get the previous Flare bases in Kalos."

"Ah, well then, you have my attention now."

"However, there are groups running…"

Frank barged in, "Yeah, yeah, running fucking marathons, I want my little plan executed and I don't want any more fuck ups on it. I want this done and ordered ready so tonight… fun time will begin."

(Meanwhile in Johto)

A small conference was underway between Zeraora and Ho-oh. They discussed many of the conflicts that were happening, many of which were kept from view of the public. The electric type explained, "Kalos is a mess as everyone seems to be in a constant state of panic, fear, and tenseness. Even alone, I feel as if I'm in some sort of danger."

Ho-oh asked him, "Just a feeling?"

"More than that. Ever since the whole shooting happened, the region has been becoming worrisome."

"As it is here. Only we aren't in that state yet, but the trio in Kanto has talked a lot of the mayhem between the region itself, and Team Rocket and Team Elimination… although the humans can't decide on which side they are on in the first place anyhow."

"Mmm, and is there anything Arceus said to us?"

"No, not yet. Hopefully she will come to senses on what to do."

Zeraora asked, "Furthermore I'd like to add, how exactly is Johto doing?"

Ho-oh answered, "Fine and fair as much as I am concerned… but we all hope that the mess below doesn't drive up."

"It depends on who's running everything."

"Speaking of "who's", how are those guards we sent to protect these… news people of yours?"

Zeraora smiled, "Very thankful for their service. Unfortunately they'll have to guard those three until the events blow over. There's supposed evidence that they have committed illegal bribes and one even was having illicit relations with a co-worker. It's not even proven and the company they worked for has already fired them on these claims. Now they're wanted and seeing they didn't commit it…"

"Instead of a long, drawn out speech… simply say they were framed… and you want them protected from being framed and arrested falsely."

"Sorry sir."

"Well then, I will be seeing you soon once something important happens… or urgent."

Zeraroa nodded, "Yes my lord."

The conference ended as Ho-oh sighed and wondered how it could end miserably. But coming now to the side was Lugia as he asked, "So, everything is going well over there?"

Ho-oh replied, "We don't know. It may get better, it may not."

"Well, you hope it is the 'may' part, otherwise the world will be ruined and we'll have to restart it."

"Are you really sure we should?"

"Don't worry, the worst isn't going to happen."

"Do you realize how many times we've said that ourselves?"

As they chattered on about the problems and relations going on about, in the distance among a few trees was Mewtwo, leaning against one, annoyed and furious. He was sick and tired of hearing all these little blabbers over who going where, what's going to happen, 'oh no' this, 'well, here's an idea' that… the whole thing was irritating.

So he had developed his own plan to end a few of the problems… fine, his plans relied heavily on force, but he knew what he was going to do…

(Evening in Dahara)

The dinner party was getting ready as the room was being setup. The tables and chairs were put in place and cloths were put on, vases and decoration was put on top, along with the cutlery and napkins. Yugo, as he watched, commented, "And I'm assuming this is government funding?"

Florian popped up, "Very hilarious. It's actual money we have."

Reeka asked, "And the point of this is?"

"Oh, sometimes there's no point, we just enjoy throwing a party once in a while… then it gets a little 'messy' and…"

"Yeah, shut it."

Yugo mumbled, "Reeka."

She stuck her tongue out as he rolled his eyes. Yugo asked, "And how often do you throw a dinner?"

Florian answered, "Um… usually every other day. Lately we just haven't been in the mood to go throwing dinners about, so this is the first one in a few days."

"Oh well, the next thing I know, someone else I know will be coming on down saying…"

"Yugo?!"

He heard his name call as he turned around…

"Korrina?!"

The gym leader was standing there as she was surprised to see Yugo, and same for him. She got up and asked, "Well, I'm surprised you even joined this place."

Yugo shrugged, "Ehh… it's a long story."

"Can't be as bad as ours."

"Depends, what's was you and Lucario's case?"

"We just did it for protection."

"Cool, I did it because Reeka ran off."

Reeka rolled her head to him as he stuck his tongue out. She smirked and slapped his face, only he flashed a look to her as she gave an innocent look. He ignored her for the moment and asked Korrina, "But why on earth would you join? Sure, protection isn't a stupid excuse, but I thought you were…"

She shrugged, embarrassingly explaining, "Yeah, uh, let's just say I was kinda worried I'd get stuck on the shooting list so… I joined this place."

"And everyone here is?"

"Depends. Roland here…"

"You named your Lucario…"

"No, no, for some reason they have the option of having your name changed after this initiation thing so he changed his name to that and… that's where it left off."

"So are you still Korrina or…"

"I'm still Korrina, I got out of it."

"How?"

"Well… let's just say there was an agreement made between my grandfather and Wafu that for my safety, I got free pass into this place."

Yugo was a bit surprised, seeing as that never happened to him where he'd get something. But the time was ticking closer as the party was setup and the dinner was prepared and ready. The room was filled up with Wafu's whole harem of males and females, and soon the more prestigious of the city came in, sitting down and waiting until it was time to eat. Italy's seat was next to Yugo's so once the dinner was over, and everyone left, Wafu could tell Yugo to stab him in the neck and thus end the insanity once and for all.

The dinner began at 7:00 sharp, and everybody was seated, already eating away… well… almost everyone. Prof. Italy didn't show up and his seat was left empty, only to question where he was. Wafu, not wanting to wait for the ignorant prick, shouted out, "May the feast begin!"

And everyone raised their glasses and cheered, then ate away at the food on the huge table. Yugo, strangely, wasn't hungry, but was feeling a little worried. Reeka, next to him, asked, "Wasn't the last time you were here *takes a bite* you were hoggin' the food?"

Yugo shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just… it's like something going to happen and…"

Then a low rumble echoed in Yugo's ears as then he saw the liquid in the glass vibrate. Yugo stood up, gaining the attention of Florian and Korrina. Yugo walked to the window, nervous and almost borderline shuttering, as Wafu looked and saw the unusual action. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

Yugo ignored him, as Reeka tapped his head, "Hey, idiot, if a light shot your eyes out, just close… the… the… oh."

The room began to shake as the food on the table vibrated… no… the entire room was vibrating. The group started to look confused as one man waved it off, "Probably a helicopter flying low."

Yugo corrected, "It's not a helicopter."

That caught more people's attention as many of the star struck guests then saw the mayhem about to hit them. "More like fifty…"

(Outside)

About 70 helicopters encircled Wafu's whole mansion as they then opened their doors and goons with RPGs, rocket launchers, and chain guns aimed right at it. The leading helicopter ordered to all the others, "FIRE!"

And they all opened their weapons up and…

(Inside)

"RUUUUUUUUN!"

Yugo screamed as he grabbed Reeka's hand and dragged her along out of the room, only for the first missles to be unleashed onto the whole mansion. The rocket's blew up the outside, one even flying into the dining room and blowing up right in the middle, sending shards of metal and wood into the crowd, killing a bunch.

Wafu quickly ordered everyone to get out, and just as he did, he heard a cry, "Wafu!"

He turned his head to see Anna and Kanna, as Anna was under a chunk of broken wood. He went over and helped Anna out, but then the sounds of bullets were shredding through the walls as Wafu was hit in the leg, fallen down, but still alive. The twins made it out, but Kanna went to him and tried getting him up, only for another missile to explode, blasting the frame of the window hitting his head. He muttered out, "Run Kanna, run!"

She ran, as a tear made it out at the sight, then the ceiling collapsed, burying Wafu.

In the halls, everyone was running in chaos as explosions engulfed security and halls, blocking access, and bullet rained from above with the ceiling collapsing and burying them alive. Yugo got Reeka away from it, but the helicopters were shooting from all sides so the attackers were working their way through the entire building.

What was considered and option was that Yugo heading to that supply closet they were stuck in the last time, so that might be their only way to survive. And as they were running, they were getting followed by Korrina and Roland as the Lucario knew Yugo's plan and followed him.

At the closet, Yugo kicked the door open, quickly getting in with Reeka, and pushing them aside was Korrina and Roland… and the door was slammed shut. The rumbling explosions were still heard as bullets went cutting through the walls. Yugo said, "If the place collapses, great, we can play dead. If this room explodes… were dead."

As the booms were going away, a loud knocking came at the door as someone outside yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR! *knock knock knock* OPEN THAT ARCEUS DAMN DOOR!"

Yugo opened it as something brown jumped in, only for a huge flame to enter in, blasting the door open, and the room finally collapsing in. There was just darkness and the lessening sound of destruction and flames as Korrina asked, "So… how long do we stay here for?"

Yugo told her, "If we stay quiet, they won't notice us."

"Oh…"

It was a moment of quietness, with some background noises, then she asked, "Well… you want to…"

Yugo stopped her, "I have an adultery-sensitive Lucario who might break your head off if you even touch me; just a warning, no offense."

"Oh… ok."

(Hours later…)

The helicopters were gone and the rumble above them were removed by the Lucarios, and what they saw only horrified Florian… the whole mansion was destroyed. All they saw were a few standing walls, but most of the area was covered in rumble. Yugo took a step out and looked around as he mumbled, "Well… there went the whole idea of staying for a couple days."

Korrina went up and asked, "What happened here?"

"Simply stating, a whole group of helicopters don't just appear out of nowhere and blow the shit out of a mansion."

He went up to Florian, "Was there any chance that Wafu managed to piss off grandpa again, because that's the only thing I can come up as."

He raised his hands, "I-I swear I know nothing of what exactly happened. Wafu said it was a dinner party, and the professor would be coming…"

"Oh, he came alright, never assume with grandpa because he'll do some weird shit."

"But we didn't do anything to infuriate him."

"Well, in that case, the only thing now we can do is go back."

Florian asked, wary of the idea, "Wait… go back where?"

"Oh right, Reeka."

A bone rush hit Florian in the head, knocking him out. He fell onto the floor as Yugo said, "Now, we'll carry him back to camp… or the apartment."

Reeka rolled her eyes and picked him up as she asked, "Do we really need him?"

"Aside from your 'reasons', he can go on Rebecca's team."

Korrina asked, "Um, is it alright if we join? Just so we don't get ambushed by someone else."

"Sure, sure, the more the sort of merrier."

And from there, they walked off the destruction site and on their way to Luminose. But as they walked away, an arm jumped out of the rumble, and then something climbed out. Wafu was in pain, but alive. He laid on the rumble as he muttered, "I… will… kill… that… son of a… oh forget it… I have to find everyone else."

He got up, stumbling and limping, and went over to the where a glowing light came from and he peaked inside, seeing a staircase that led down to what seemed to be a basement. He sighed, "You may have lost your home… but you didn't lose your family."

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Ok, so before the chapter begins, some notes:**

 **Amphibian's Love hit 20k views on 10/10/2019**

 **The King's Lemon Collection hit 60k views on 10/11/2019**

 **If you wanna check the stories out, go ahead, but right now here's this chapter... Lemon warning ((((= Lemon**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPTER 52:

It was a dark morning as our little group of escapees were at the camp site, or what was the camp site, sleeping for the night. Yugo first woke up and saw everyone asleep from the events. He took a deep breath, stretched himself, and then made a note saying where he was going and to go there.

Afterwards, he ran… ran to the apartment. He hoped that nobody would throw him away, reject him, and the one thing he had to do was fix the only problem left… and that was to apologize to Emma. He couldn't start having his team break apart all because he joined a criminal group, and there is surely no way in hell he would join this one at any time at all now.

At the break of dawn, he made it to the apartment building and walked inside, going the stairway instead of the elevator. It took longer, but at the end, he made it to floor and ran down the hall to what was his apartment door… and he was worried. He didn't know if they would let him in… back in… or even forgive him.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited… and waited… and waited… he knocked again… and waited… and…

The door knob jiggled a bit as it then turned, and opening the door wide, was shown to be Emma… naked.

Yugo took another deep breath, holding it in, as Emma crossed her arms, with a straight, but unhappy smile, "Well… are you going to throw another heart breaker… or are you going to apologize?"

Yugo said, trying not to screw up, "Emma…"

He tried, "I know I said what I said… I'm… s-sorry for what I did.

"I was in a hurry to get Reeka and just…"

Emma interrupted, "And that's why I'm not accepting it."

"What?"

"You are literally obsessed with that Lucario so much you're willing to ditch us for her."

"Emma… I spend time with you, I'm not…"

She turned around, back facing him, "You told me straight to my face that I was your mate second of being your… Pokémon. I bet if you said that to Ghezirha she burst into tears."

Yugo told her, "Emma… listen, you never have to accept my apology, even after I'm dead, all I ask is let me get back in."

She looked behind her back to see him… and used her tail to slam the door shut, leaving him outside.

However, after she did, there was angry "mob" of the rest of the group as Judas and Rebecca lead the way. He crossed his arms, "Emma… let him back in."

Emma stuck her nose up, "I'm not letting him in. He threw us aside…"

Rebecca went up, "Ok, whatever sense of pride you just found, go fucking bury it. I know he did the same with me, and just left everyone, but that gives you no right to say what we think… or something like that."

"I'm not letting Yugo in, point blank."

Rebecca sideswiped her as she told the Serperior, "Yeah, and I don't give a shit."

She walked over her and went to the door, opening it and asked Yugo, "Do you promise NOT to leave any of us like that ever again?"

Yugo was a little pressured by the suddenness and couldn't think quickly enough, but he nodded, "Y-yes, I promise."

Rebecca looked to Judas as he nodded, "He's ok."

Yugo stepped into the apartment, looking at everyone as they eyed him. Ghezirha jumped forward and hugged him tightly, but Emma ruined it by swishing her tail, knocking them over onto the floor. They got up, annoyed by Emma's attitude, but went over to the kitchen, then Ghezirha asked Yugo, "Where's Reeka?"

He answered, "Uh, they're at camp so they'll be coming a while."

Judas asked "Who are 'they'?"

"Oh, well, after getting blown up…"

The group looked at him weird as he explained, "Basically, instead of leaving that place today or tomorrow, me, Reeka, Korrina…"

Rebecca was appalled, "I'm sorry, are you telling me…"

"Yeah, she joined the criminal group as well. Her, her Lucario, and then a Lopunny we dragged out of there, all moved to the campsite and today… either everyone or just Reeka and the Lopunny are coming here."

Judas questioned, "Why are you bringing…"

"That I'll explain when they arrive."

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door, as everyone was preparing for breakfast. Yugo went up and opened the door, showing Reeka holding her bone sword up to Florian's neck. She asked, "Ok, you wanted him here, now what?"

Yugo cleared the way, "Let him in."

She moved him in as Rebecca and Judas looked at the Lopunny, both sides giving weird looks. Judas rolled his eyes, "Figures, everything's going to be unusual. And why did you even bother? You can't have a seventh."

Yugo gave a smile, "No, but Rebecca here can have another one."

Rebecca looked in surprise, "Wait… you're saying…"

"Yeah, a little sorry gift."

Rebecca immediately pulled a Pokéball out as Florian yelled, "Hold on, I never asked to be…"

A gun clicked as Yugo threatened, "Either you get in that ball or I blow your brains or balls off… and I'm tempted to do the latter."

He sighed and took a deep breath as Rebecca threw the ball and the red beam engulfed him, sending him inside. It rattled a couple times, and then… it flickered the sparks as Florian was now one of Rebecca's Pokémon. She jumped into the air cheering, "I got another one!"

Judas then exclaimed, "Good, now how about you stop the kitchen from burning!?"

She looked around and saw smoke emanating from there as she ran there cursing, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

The morning was sort of pieced back together… but as Yugo asked what was going on, he found out the center fired him for being late one day with no show up and just quitting in the middle of the shift. Did he care? No. But then there was a thing going on about that nurse calling him up so… he had a small worry.

After a crappy breakfast that everyone ate, they all left the apartment complex, paying any extras at the desk, and finally going back to the camp. But as they left, Yugo stopped and looked about, sensing someone, while the rest kept on trucking, not paying any attention. He looked behind and saw a figure running to him…

"Vena?"

He walked towards her direction as Reeka looked and rolled her eyes, annoyed by what he was doing. The two met up, and when they did, Yugo saw Vena panting from the run, as she tried to mutter out, "Yugo… I… need… to…"

Yugo told her, "Talk with your head, not your mouth."

 _'I need to ask a favor.'_

 _'Which is?'_

 _'I reeeeeally need to ask Franco on a date and I…'_

She stopped as her cheeks blushed again. "You what?"

She swallowed, touching her finger tips together, "I'm too scared to ask."

Yugo sighed, "Vena, I understand you got a crush on him and shit, but I got my own fears to work out. I can give you his number and…"

"Why would I need that?"

"Because he has two numbers, private and public, and the public has a shit ton of filters. Only family knows about the private… if I give this to you, promise to not share it?"

She nodded, and Yugo wrote down the number on a piece of scrap paper. He gave it to her and she quickly put it away in a little pouch, then hugged him tightly as she asked, "A-are you sure it'll work?"

"If he asks, tell him I gave it to you. Now, could you stop hugging me, because this girl over here thinks you're hugging for romantic purposes."

Vena let go and looked to see Reeka, arms crossed and annoyed, as the Gardevoir stepped away, "Oh, sorry. Well, thanks… oh, before I forget, you kinda got fired for…"

"Yeah, I know, did they call the cops?"

"Uh, no, I talked with the nurses and debated it so… you're ok… for now I guess."

"Thanks, and… sorry for the whole…"

"It's alright, but you're not part of them… right?"

"No, it got blown up."

"O-oh…"

"Well… good luck on your date Vena."

She blushed again, then ran off. Reeka looked to him as Yugo shrugged, "What?"

She mumbled, "Nothing... yet."

"Don't worry, I'm still aware of your deal."

"Oh? And why do I get the feeling you forgot?"

"I didn't."

The two went back to the camp and there… well…

It was a mess seeing that Florian was fighting off everyone to escape, Emma was just watching, and Jacques was currently barely holding onto the taller Lopunny. Yugo face palmed as Reeka commented, "And why was this a good idea?"

He told her, "Shut it."

And walked down to the camp. There, Judas finally tackled Florian to the floor, both bayonets at the throat, as the flee attempter tried to run out of the camp. Yugo asked, "Look, it's not worth it, just accept being Rebecca's Pokémon and we'll all be a somewhat nice group… until Reeka decides to do the next brilliant idea."

He got lightly punched by her, but he did it back with a chuckle. He went up and asked Rebecca, "No offense, but could you kinda keep him under wraps?"

Rebecca, oddly, gave him a daring grin, "Oh, I always wanted some practice, so I found it right here."

Florian screamed, "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO BE A TRAINER'S POKÉMON!"

Rebecca put him back in the ball, "'Course, can't have him running about, so…"

She brought out the Typhlosion, seeming to be the quieter type, and he was a little more confused as to what was going on now. He saw the mess of Pokés and Judas on the ground, and asked, "Um, did I miss…"

Yugo answered, "Yes, you did. Now, Ghezirha, Reeka, follow me."

Ghezirha popped her head up, "Ok!"

And bounced on over, then Yugo said, "Oh, and Elene, you too."

Elene went behind Jacques, "Hold on, I didn't agree to this."

"C'mon, I need to get another gym out of the way."

"With your stupid plan, what about Reeka?"

He would've protested, but that was a good point seeing where his plan was going… which none of you know yet. He mumbled under his breath, "Fine, you get lucky."

Elene made a winning smile at her little note. Yugo still took his two canines and brought them along, walking them back to the city.

(At the City Lab)

Yugo made it to the Luminose Lab, with Ghezirha and Reeka by his side. He took a deep breath as his grandfather would obviously throw him out, but in he went and…

He saw his other grandfather at the desk instead of Midori, which wasn't much, but kinda odd at the time. Yugo went up and greeted, "Hey Grandpa Benda'."

Bender smiled down at him and said back, "Yugo, has been a while… and already you got some."

"Uh… actually they're just two of the group."

"Oh? You got four already?"

"Full six."

"Damn, it took almost a year for Frank's group to get filled… and even then he was losing Pokémon. So, wha'da'ya need?"

"Well, I'd like to ask what happened to Grandma…"

"Midori? She left."

"Left the lab?"

"No, as in everything. No goodbye, no tears, she just pack two suitcases and marched on off. I mean, it's kinda great, but we're stuck running the place with both Frank and Midori gone, and we're… not all that great at getting the things done… that and your uncle and aunt are killing each other indirectly."

"Oh great, my family's ruined. Hey, uh, could I see Uncle Ed?"

"Yeah, he's in the back."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

He laid back on the chair as Yugo went on ahead with the two girls. They travelled down the hall and at the end, they entered the lab, where they saw a Gallade, sitting in a chair, looking as if he was asleep. Yugo went up and poked him, "Uncle Eeeeed…"

The Gallade opened an eye weakly, "Ehh?"

"Hate to ruin whatever fantasy you're having, but I need something done."

"Like what?"

"Um, Grandpa's little body device?"

"Doesn't that come with a warning of some sort?"

"Don't fuck around with it, yeah."

"And what do you want?"

"To turn her back", Ghezirha gave a big smile, "And for her to get… whatever you wanted to call it", Reeka crossed her arms. Edward asked, "Ok… why exactly?"

"Long story."

"Alright, in that case let's go."

He got off the chair and led the group over, but there, he stopped and asked again, "Are you sure?"

Yugo replied, "Uncle, the worst that could happen is Ghezirha gets a second dose."

"Eeeeeh, from what I've heard second dose is a mess and a half to fix."

"Oh, nice."

Sarcastically of course. He told Ghezirha, "Ok Ghezirha, in you go."

She grabbed Yugo's arm, "I don't want to go in."

"You went in before."

"Th-that was me messing around."

"Look, you'll be fine, Uncle here knows what he's doing… right?"

Edward pretended, "Uh, yeah, I do."

"See? Now, in you go."

He let go of her, and she took slow steps into the machine. Once inside, the doors shut and the machine made the whirring noises. As it did, Yugo asked, "How many times can you do and undo the whole transforming thing?"

"Unlike surgery, this can be done, supposedly, multiple times with no side effects."

The machine stopped, and then out came…"

"NYAAAH!"

A ball of fluff playfully lunged at Yugo, tackling him to the floor as Ghezirha was back to being a regular Absol. She gave a joyful smile and a quick kiss to him, as the trainer got back up. Yugo picked her up and said, "Hey, I can lift you up again."

She giggled as Reeka rolled her eyes, "Ok, you got Mrs. Fluffy back, now I'm going to show you what a REAL girl looks like."

She jumped in and Edward changed it to forward mode, and the machine whirred. Yugo asked, "Uh, what setting is that on?"

Edward looked and answered, "Athletic, why?"

"Ok, the last thing I need is another pair of huge tits to get stuck in my face."

The machine stopped and out came…

"Ho… ly… shit…"

Reeka stepped out and her body was more toned than what Ghezirha had, even Edward was staring at it a bit. She walked up to Yugo and teased, "See? Everybody is staring, because I'm the girl everyone wants."

Yugo cleverly retorted, "Yeah, until you open your mouth, then they turn a complete 180."

She sideswiped him onto the floor, then bent down with a smile of mischievousness on, "Don't forget it's 'us' time for the rest of the week."

"I know, but doesn't mean I can't still poke you."

"Mhm, I got a couple 'things' for you to poke."

"I can guess."

Edward cleared his throat, "Ahem, hate to ruin the scene you have planned in your head but, get out?"

Reeka then kicked him, sending him back first on the floor. She was overly enjoying the new body, "Nobody is going to say a single thing wrong with this… or else that will be one of the little… 'fixers' I'll do. Now then, Yugo, let's go."

Yugo got up and crossed his arms, "Woah, woah, woah… not to ruin Misses Arrogance's moment, but I'm the one running things here."

Reeka stood right up at him, then stood upwards to where her now larger breasts were in his face, "Yeah, but I have ways to run things myself."

"Yeeeaaah… n-not happening."

"Oh really?"

"Eff this."

He closed his eyes and turned around, heading right for the door as Reeka grunted in annoyance and followed.

(Meanwhile…)

Last night's attack on the mansion brought a severe turn to Dahara. Not only did some people question of why, but who. And by who, it wasn't only the attackers, but also the one getting attacked.

Of course, Wafu, while controlling most of the cities works and new sources, had to avoid the conferences because it wasn't just Dahara news, it was also national news which was either controlled by the government or something that involves Italy… which we know it does.

But, the Daharan Mayor did take Wafu's notes and the press began throwing the rampage of info at him. A reporter questioned, "Mayor Harabin! Was the assault caused by possible threats outside of Kalos, or was it caused by one of the criminal Teams. If so, who was it?"

The mayor answered, "From what we found, it appeared to be an entire fleet of Flare helicopters. Similar to the ones right now attacking aloha, they were armed with a barrage of weapons, ranging from standard missiles to air grade mini-guns."

Another reporter asked, "Was it possible that the attack was coordinated?"

"Like always, yes."

Another, "Does Mr. W belong to any kind of Team?"

"Most certainly not."

"Then why would he be attacked if there would be nothing that would make him a target?"

"The Teams are a bunch of buffoons who can't even take a single target out, let alone plot out a full on attack."

"But you said they launched a full scale invasion of Aloha."

"I didn't say a full scale invasion, I said they were just attacking."

"Mr. Mayor, we have conformation that it was a full blown invasion…"

"Next question!"

A reporter inquired, "Is there a possibility that Team Elimination could be brought in to fix this?"

"In a sense, yes, but right now they are currently fixing the situation in Kanto."

One reporter retorted, "They're fucking up Kanto ya bitch!"

The other reporter yelled back, "We need these criminals gone! That's just a side effect!"

Another reporter yelled, "Side effect my ass!"

The mayor watched as the reporters began to turn against each other, but feared that it would turn into a fist fight. He quickly announced, "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, please calm down, this is just a discus…"

Someone got hit, and the room turned into a frenzy as red beams began shooting out and now Pokémon were thrown into the mix. The two security guards told him, "We have to get you out."

The mayor agreed, "Right, a overfilled room of reporters isn't a goo…"

A pink tongue wrapped around him as the mayor was dragged into the mess. The guards ran off, not wanting to participate in this kind of insanity.

(At camp)

As the fight went on, a new fight happened… don't worry, this one is more controlled. Reeka, after bragging so much on her new body, was not under the strain of dealing with Emma… as she was twice as brutal and not happy with Reeka.

Emma's sword clashed against Reeka's, breaking off the leaf parts, but still remaining somewhat useful. She sent a huge storm of leaves, flying around and into Reeka, but the fighting type pulled a shield out and blocked most of the leaves, despite them shredding her shield to bits. She threw it aside and charged at the larger opponent, sword in hand, but Emma was not going down that easy…

She sent a huge leaf tornado out that Reeka couldn't dodge and got lacerated. She collapsed to the ground, right leg in a mess, but got up anyway, forcing onto her wounded leg, and charged a second…

A leaf blade appeared, cutting through her sword and slicing across the upper chest. Then a vine slithered through and grabbed her foot, knocking her back first to the ground. Emma ran up and jumped high, as Reeka tried to move out of the way, but instead, Emma landed right on her, knocking her out.

She got off the knocked out Lucario and back to where everyone else was, sitting done and crossing her arms, still unhappy. Yugo went over and asked, "Something wrong Emma… or are you still mad at me and Reeka?"

She didn't say anything but instead wrapped Yugo in vines, pulling him to her and then having her arms "entrap" Yugo as she held him close. He just gave an embarrassed smile, "Yeah, she's a half n' half mood."

From there, very little happened except the newfound tensions between Reeka, Emma, and a little with Yugo. The whole day passed by with Yugo's idea of the gym getting slowly buried away for later… because he can't get his team in order. Emma and Reeka were at each other's throats, Elene and Jacques kept Florian some company, Keir was getting trainer by Rebecca and Fafner… and Ghezirha was just sitting around.

As the team was a mess, Yugo picked Ghezirha up and walked away while nobody was looking. As he carried her, she asked him, "Um, Yugo?"

He answered, "Yes Ghezirha?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, while the two over there figure who got bigger ovaries, I'm gonna try some personal training with you and then hopefully Reeka."

"Ok! But what are we going to train for?"

"You? Better agility. You haven't been normal for a bit now."

"Aww, but I liked being a human."

"Well… don't forget that I'd like to win all the other six gyms before the trials happen."

"Trials?"

"Yeah, placers to see if you can beat it into the first 128 morons to actually compete."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, either way has no ups od downs because 32 or 128 means nothing since people all over the fucking planet will decide to show up here. Oh well."

It was quiet until they got to a nice spot, one small area for sparring and some trees for wall jumping. Yugo dropped Ghezirha as he said, "Ok, now then… hit me!"

She blinked as Yugo had his arms out. He said, "Um, I said hit me!"

She asked, "How can I do that if I'm…"

"IT MEANS TACKLE ME!"

"Oh, ok!"

She lunged up as Yugo dodged her, making her miss. She skid on the dirt, but with a determined face on, she ran and jumped up, again missing. This kept up for another minute as Ghezirha was enjoying it alright and getting the training she hadn't had in a while.

But that didn't last long once Ghezirha ran just fast enough to where…

"AAHCK!"

She tackled him, crashing both of them into the dirt. She wagged her pointy tail, "See? I win! What's next?"

"Uh… more of this?"

"Ok!"

She hopped off and they kept on doing agilities. After an hour, Yugo began getting Ghezirha to do more moves. Dark claw is nice, but he got her to use a basic shadow pulse and a much better shadow claw that replaced her dark claw.

All in all, it went great. Of course, when he went back…

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Emma and Reeka were still in a fight… except both of them were half dead, beaten and bruised, and ready to fall over. Yugo went up to Judas and asked, "Don't tell me they were fighting for almost an hour and a half?"

"Since you disappeared? Eh, about."

"Straight?"

"Yep."

"Shit, they'll pass out from ex…"

Emma collapsed on the ground as Reeka barely moved her arm up and crashed on top of her. "…haustion…"

From there it was nurse training… for Yugo. Seeing as Yugo only has some practice, Rebecca was willing to help, with the assistance of Fafner as well, and both girls were fixed, but only Reeka made herself awake, due to her stubbornness.

Yugo put Emma away into the ball, then asked Reeka, "Why were you two fighting to the death… again?"

Reeka looked away as he sighed, "Ok, instead of this, how about we talk about it far from everyone else, ok?"

Her fingers tapped against her shoulder in rhythm, but she nodded, "Fine."

"Alright then, let's go."

He got up and left outside as Reeka followed, and after meeting outside, they left into the forest. At the same spot, Yugo stood in the same place, but Reeka went the opposite way. He called, "Reeka!"

She stopped and looked at him. "Ok, so we can talk about this as we train… or just talk about it and go back."

She didn't respond, but Yugo persisted, ' _I saw both of you collapse and you want to tell me that it's nothing?_ '

She sighed, "Fine, we got into a fight…"

"For several rounds."

"…about who… gets you."

"Oh shit, not this again."

"Well, she… she kept on saying that I don't deserve you and… she…"

"Reeka, look, first off, I'm not throwing you aside… besides, Emma's… not friendly at the moment so she's going to cause problems for everyone anyway."

Reeka didn't say anything more as Yugo pushed, "Why are you so… insecure about me? I'm here, I'm…"

She spun to him, "I'm not insecure… I'm… I… I just… I want somebody to love me a little."

"But… I mean, look where we're at, you never gotten this far."

"Oh, sorry, after my first trainer, I never wanted to be with anyone again…"

She stopped and then moped, "I hated everyone after that."

Yugo went up and told her, "Look, I'm willing to tolerate some of your shit to actually get you fixed. Right now, we got six more days and off to the gym we go, ok?"

She asked, "Why six… wait a minute…"

"Yeah, the form isn't going to last long."

She asked, giving her smile of 'uh-oh', "I think someone needs a little… punishment?"

She walked closer as Yugo asked, suspicious, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh… something 'fun'."

She got really close as Yugo crossed his arms, and turned around, "Make me."

She pushed him, throwing him to the ground, then she jumped on him and turned him about facing her. She pulled him into a kiss, forcing her tongue down as far as she could, while trying to get off his clothes. Yugo pushed her off, "Ok Reeka, you want some sex, one moment."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yugo undressed himself and before Reeka lunged at him, he grabbed her head and told her, "Oh no, if you want what you want, you play by my rules."

She growled as Yugo gave a smirk, "Suck me off first, then you can get it."

Again growling, she obeyed and put her maw over his penis, and pushed down. Yugo let out a breath of sensation as he grabbed her head and forced it down. He motioned the head as she bobbed it herself, giving the blowjob and pleasuring Yugo.

She sped it up, wanting to get over it and after a minute, Yugo fired into her mouth, spreading that white stuff inside, as she finished, then turned her away and spit it all out. She jumped on him and crushed him down, bucking on him and smashing him.

He was going woozy over the huge pleasure surges of Reeka's riding, and she was getting high surges herself, feeling it go in and out.

As the pleasure increased, Reeka sped up and tried to get it to erupt, and after pulsing through a minute, the dick finally exploded in her, make her head bend back, and the whole body crash on top of Yugo. She gave him a smile of dominance, "Now you know who runs the show here."

Yugo flipped her over and rammed his dick in her, but didn't move it, "Yeah, but I got some extra moves."

From there, he grabbed her and pulled her over like a blanket, and they fell asleep… even though nighttime wasn't here yet.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(In Aloha…)

But nighttime in Aloha was hell. Helicopters, ATVs, goons left and right, it was a war zone, and all of it was by Flare. The group was now going from criminal buffoon team to independent country after putting up with everyone's shit for so long. They invaded the main islands and worked their way through. So far they had no troubles and nobody really intervened.

However, while Lysander was ruling over the new Aloha, the others, Rocket, Aqua, and Magma, wanted some ruling country for themselves. So, Italy gave them the stupidest, and outrageous, idea…

"You can take over the US."

All three main leaders looked at him weird as Archie asked, "What the hell is a US?"

"The country I'm from."

Giovanni asked, "Is it easy to take over? Or is there an army ready to kill us?"

"Eh, depends. We have morons running the country so all you need to do is swoop on into D.C. and kill everybody… and then just… rule the whole US from there on."

Maxie asked, "And is we happen to fail?"

"Not my problem."

Giovanni asked, "Now hold on, I travelled from your lab, which I might add is a shitty hole, to here and now you want us to take over a country that's… how large?"

Frank approximated, "Say a few times the size of Kalos."

"No shit?"

"Nope, just land. Speaking of my lab though, how's Midori?"

"She ditched everyone… I think."

"Great, so much for coming back. Alright, well, that's an idea."

Archie asked, "When can we do it?"

Giovanni answered that, "I'll organize it for tomorrow, we all can hook up one of Flare's devices and we're going to get ourselves a country!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!"

Maxie screamed, "Not in my fucking ears asshole!"

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello, I'm Back. Not much... yeah. So this is part 1!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 53:

It was morning in Kalos, brisk cold and dead wind, and at the camp was group, stuffed in their tent. Yugo, first up as usual, went out and pulled out his 'dex. He pulled out a map on where to go next, and his only option was heading off from the city… meaning further on. Oh well, it didn't matter at the moment, the area was getting stale so might as well head on.

After half an hour of waiting, slowly everyone began to exit the tent, and once the main group was out, Yugo elaborated his plan. He explained, "We're going to move further *point away from the city* that way, 'cause I think this area is getting a little… too normal."

Judas commented, "You finally had the balls to think of that?"

"Yeah, I know, I wanted to stay here but it got too comfortable. Anyway, let's pack our shit up and go!"

And from there, they packed up their tent and began the trekking. As they trekked, Rebecca asked Yugo, "So… do you actually have a plan?"

He responded, "Not really, just keep on moving until our feet freeze or we find something."

"Freeze my feet, my ass. I'd like to not get frostbite."

"Phef, you're lucky to even be joining."

"Oh please, this is the first time I ever went on a journey and you're the idiot leading it."

"So what? You don't like me, go to the Irish drunkard."

Judas yelled, "I'm not a drunkard!"

Rebecca told him, "Hate to ruin your day, but you are. You were even drunk when we met so don't deny it."

He grumbled under his breath, as the conversation died.

An hour later, they found a nice spot under some trees, providing a little backdrop and a spot by the path. They set up the camp and Rebecca tells them, "Alright, I'm going away to find anything around of interest. You boys have fun, and see ya by lunch."

She jumped off, leaving the group of Judas, Reeka, and Yugo out by the camp. Yugo shrugged, "Well, I guess training?"

Judas said, "You do that, I'll be…"

"Training Emma."

He pulled out Emma's ball and released her, showing the giant Serperior out, arms still crossed and unhappy. Yugo asked, "Still?"

She turned away from him as Reeka whispered, "Ignore the bitch long enough, she'll come running back."

"Thanks for the advice… weirdly."

Yugo walked towards the woods saying, "Reeka, you're with me, Emma, you'll be getting trained by Judas."

Judas protested, "I'm tired of trainin' with yer crazy Pokémon!"

"Please, you're part Sceptile, teach her some grass moves."

"Like hell I…"

A vine appeared around at his face as Emma stood right over him. Judas looked up as a mischievous smile appeared on her face, only giving him a frightening sense, "Um… help?"

Only the two were gone, leaving these two alone… oh well.

(Back to the two…)

Yugo and Reeka went looking for a new spot, and as they walked, Yugo popped a question, "Can I ask you something?"

Reeka nodded, "Yeah, so long it isn't stupid."

"Are you really scared of a Pokéball?"

Reeka didn't answer as Yugo stonefaced, "I thought so. Just another way to get my attention?"

She retorted, "W-well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, I hate being in there because… I was… once… starved in there for… about two days…"

"Oh… sorry… but the whole acting super scared was…"

"Dramatic so I stay out, yes."

"Look Reeka, I get it, you want me to notice you and from what I've seen, you'll go to some lengths… but that justifies barely anything you've done."

She sat down and crossed her arms as Yugo told her, "Now then… let's get training before…"

"YUGO!"

"Aww fuck… I was just about to…"

A dirt explosion happened, sending Yugo into the dirt as Rebecca appeared from the dirt cloud, "I found something both creepy and cool!"

Yugo mumbled, "A new purse?"

She kicked him, "No jerk-boy, I found a secret base!"

"And why is that good?"

"Nobody's there!"

"Aaaaaand… how do you know?"

"Uh, I opened the door… and it was dusty as all get out… and cobwebs…"

"Ok, fine, and your idea is?"

"Check it out."

"No."

Reeka joined up, "Hey, I'm skipping the training class here so I'll go with the idea."

"C'mon…"

Rebecca then suggested in excitement, "Ooh, let's get Judas too!"

Reeka asked, "Are you sure?"

"C'mon, he claims he a Team wacko himself, maybe he knows who the hell runs the place."

Yugo got up and agreed, "Ok, ok, I'll get the group to see this mess of a base… hopefully it's good."

The three of them went back to the camp, with Yugo leading so they sort of don't get lost, and when they got there…

"Oh… hell…"

Judas and Emma were not going to well… especially since Judas was tied up in a ton of knots, unable to move, and only has limited circulation. Emma, on the other hand, was tying up Judas as she was rubbing his head, asking him how he wants her "done". Yugo asked, yelling out, "Emma, what the hell are you doing?!"

She looked at him as Judas screamed, "YER SERPERIOR BITCH IS UNCONTR'LLABL'!"

Emma unraveled Judas, sending him crashing to the ground. She crossed her arms and turned away as if she did nothing wrong. Rebecca muttered to Yugo, "Can I fucking kick her."

Yugo told her, "I'll have Reeka do that later. Right now…"

He flickered her ball out and sucked Emma right back in, "We gotta see this Rebecca discovery."

Judas went up asking, "What discovery?"

"She found some kind of base, supposedly abandoned, and we're dragging you along."

"As long as… you keep that bitch in there, I'm fine."

"Agreed."

Afterwards, they packed up some sandwiches and went over to see Rebecca's find. A fifteen minute walk earned them a small glimpse of this so-called base. It was just a shack. A shack.

"A fucking shack?"

Rebecca wanted to laugh out loud, but she held it in and explained, "Oh, that's the best part."

"It's underground?"

She nodded with a cheery smile, "Yeeep."

"Aaaaand, the reason you are smiling is because?"

"Oooooh, possibly find some more Pokémon and some gadgets I can use."

"Like what? You don't need anything."

"Hey, you never know what they could have down there, now come on!"

She kicked the door open and ran down, only for her to slip, fall down the stairs, and tumble onto the cold, metal floor, bruised from the fall. The boys and Reeka made it down as Yugo commented, "I'm damn sure you could've walked down?"

She shrugged, "Does it matter that much?"

"Yeeeaaah, anyway…"

They helped her up as Yugo looked down the hallway, "I never seen an underground Team base before. I wonder whose it is."

They strolled through the hall, only to come to a door at the end. Yugo turned the knob, rusted and damp, and opened the door…

"Whoa."

They entered a dark room, with gleaming bits of glass… but when Yugo found a light switch…

"Holy…"

They found a room full of computers, test tubes, tools, and all kinds of electronics. They went from table to table, screen to screen, and all they found from each to each was dusty equipment. Judas remarked as he observed, "It's abandoned, but not old."

Yugo agreed, "You bet. 'Why' is the question since nobody would leave all this tech behind in a bunker in the middle of nowhere."

Rebecca asked, "Isn't your grandfather a mega douche? Maybe he told them to leave it."

"Yeeeaaah, no. Grandpa doesn't control them down to this level so something must've happened to make them run."

Judas asked, "Like what?"

"Well… find something. Anything that looks important."

"Yugo…"

"Ok, find some papers… maybe a tape or a video… anything."

They split up, with Reeka leaning against the wall refusing to do this searching crap, and rustled through the place. Turning drawers upside down, sorting through old papers, they found nothing but diagrams and biology texts.

As the search came to an end, Yugo came to the closet that was deadlocked. He asked Reeka, "Hey Reeka, mind breaking this off?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over. She grabbed it, and ripped it right off. "Thanks."

She threw it aside and leaned against the wall as Yugo opened the closet up…

"Jackpot."

He found what he needed… info. There was a closet full of tapes, each having a date, a name, and a title. There were a few players on the side, so he grabbed a tape marked "9-10-07: A.S.: Project-Genetispec". Yugo grabbed the player and said, "This tape is from about six years ago, I wonder who the hell A.S. is."

Judas pointed out, "I'd like to know what this Genetispec is."

"I think I heard of it, but can't remember what it was."

Rebecca urged, "Well put it in."

"Ok, ok!"

He opened the player and put the tape in. He pressed the play button, and the recording began. It started out some low sound sobbing, nothing they could identify, until the sobbing stopped and a murky voice appeared, " _It hurts…_ "

The group was a little shocked as it was Sycamore's voice… Professor Sycamore's voice. They listened intently as he said, tears in the voice, " _I was forced to do all of this… all of it. *sobs* I created a project of horror from… from… oh my…_ "

It was a break up of his voice as he cried, but he took a deep breath, " _I can't keep confessing… they go through all these tapes… making me say… the whole project… success… failure… and worst of all… my family possibly getting killed… oh the horror! *cries heavily_ *"

Rebecca asked, "This… is actually…"

Yugo nodded, "A grown man crying, very rare, but possible."

The tape went back on as Sycamore began a statement, " _Alright… *takes a deep breath* let's… get this over with… the experiment Team Flare has developed… is called Project Genetic Spectacle… Or Genetispec for short. They forced me to work on this alongside their scientists… they have made a discovery that nobody has ever known… until now._

 _"We have always found something new in Pokémon that exist to such a degree we could never dream of. Z-crystals… mega evolution… battle bonds… such a beautiful but deadly force… and these people found a new frightening force… Soul evolution…_ "

Yugo asked, "Huh?"

" _For those listening, soul evolution is a term I call it, they call it shadow evolution after the shadow Pokémon from Team cipher. It was an enigma that hid under wraps because of what we were holding back… and for good purposes._

 _"Team Cipher and Flare exchanged scientific notes at one point, trying to find a way to create a shadow Pokémon that can mega evolve… and they found it by accident. A worker tried mega evolving his Pokémon and his Blastoise went berserk. This created the soul evolution. It was found mega evolution was actually a way to crack a Pokémon soul, making its human counterpart able to connect… and why we have many specific questions._

 _"This crack led to the finding of a Pokémon's soul that composed of the actual evolution… and a dark spirit that the shadow Pokémon are made of. This explains the mysteries of why some Pokémon will go into a killer mode… rampaging against all commands… the crack goes into the dark spirit rather than the real one… then there is the battle bond… it relies on the same technique, like what Ash Ketchum had… but the battle bond is actually not a single event anymore…_

 _"Over years there have been reports of trainers witnessing strange and abnormal evolutions to their Pokémon, suggesting that they have a crack to. And these scientists have found that every single Pokémon has one crack that can lead to both spirits… and it led to the next horror_."

The tape stopped as Yugo screamed, "THAT'S IT?!"

It echoed about as Reeka slapped him, "I got sensitive ears asshole!"

Yugo ran back into the closet and pulled another tape, this date dating a week from the first one and still reading A.S., but this time it titled "Nightmare". He put it in as the tape rolled on, beginning, _"*sigh*… time will pass… oh time will pass… I hate where I am… but I have no choice… *takes deep breath*… let's begin…_

 _"This time they want me to talk about the nightmare form… a relatively unstable mega evolution that can only be created out of anger… revenge… murder… and the most negative emotions. Prof…. Italy… said there was an alternate universe where this form existed. Like the soul evolution, it revolves on the dark spirit… but this time the spirit overlaps the original spirit meaning that the Pokémon has full control over when it wants to use its form… and it can lead to the more fearful designs… each one unique…_

 _"Charizards with two heads, both sending flames several hundred feet, Blazikens with multiple arms… a Bayleef that loses all adorableness and becomes a killing plant with razor leaves and a toxic plume of pollen… these are nightmares. Nightmares… such ones I'd almost dream of… this is out of my reach and they want me to keep it up… *sighs*… these forms keep on going and going… Last week it was souls… now it's nightmares… purely demonic… nothing to be all cheerful for…_

 _"But they have another surprise waiting… I don't know what it is… but I have a feeling it'll be horrible as all of this…_ "

It stopped as Yugo went back into the closet. Judas argued, "We can explore the damn place instead of listening to these tapes."

Rebecca grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, this shit I never even knew existed, ok?"

Yugo came out with a tape dating 5-01-08. He said, "It's still a Sycamore tape, but there's this one that ends on June… and then that's it."

Reeka threw in, "So they probably knocked him off."

"Yeeeaaah, he's too much of a, 1, liability, and, 2, a pretty pricey and important SOB. Fine, we can explore but I want to know what's going on."

He took the player and popped in the next tape. They left the room and went into an adjacent hallway that seemed to lead further underground… or further on at least. As they walked the tape played, " _I thought I heard of it all… it's gotten to such an extent… I can't bear this… *sobs* they found yet another terrible, terrible part… and it's worse than the soul evolution… soul extraction… Oh Arceus, why did you design these people…_

 _"*takes a deep breath* no matter how much I try to reason, they keep it up… with me in the mix… *sighs* let's do this… again… now, the title of this revolves under soul extraction… it's a broad meaning… but a very precise one as well… it involves a type of creation… a cloning process… if you go through these tapes you know what the dark spirit is… but now they found a way to separate it… making a second clone… and it's not just Pokémon… they did it to a human… not just any human… me…"_

Rebecca looked confused, "I'm sorry, they cloned him?"

Yugo was surprised himself, "Shit, that can cause any kind of problem."

It continued, " _They found that humans have their own dark spirit… but the difference between that and a Pokémon's… is that a Pokémon dark spirit has feral attributes… humans have very little if any. And they made a clone of me, same memories, same looks, same characteristics… and they gave him to the world while the real one is still in this… testing lab for Rattatas_ …"

He started to cry, " _They even had footage showing my wife and son… with the clone… and they never knew… It's like I'm dead now… DEAD! *sobs loudly*._ "

The tape ended as they found themselves at another room. Rebecca was saddened from it, "I can't believe that they would do something like that."

Yugo shrugged, "At this point, these people will do almost anything to keep their secrets stashed."

They pushed the doors open, revealing a room full of papers… everywhere. Blue print schisms, formulas… failed theories, mathematic equations… tons of it. They walked around as Yugo popped the last one in. Judas whined, "Thank God it's the last, otherwise I'd tell yer Lucario to kick yer balls."

Reeka told him, "I would."

The tape began, _"*sigh* life… I'm losing it slowly… but of course, they decided to… make another 'grand' experiment… what it is? Who the hell knows… Now that they have all the information and works of all the mutilating creations, now they move onto cybernetics… humph, cyborgs… what a great idea. And to make it better, because I know nothing of the subject, they think I'm useless… bloody useless… Oh well… what's the worst of it?"_

The tape cut as another voice came on, " _So the experimental cybernetics we decide to create have gone… out of the line. Great time to tell Lysander to fuck himself… but the guy writes all the checks, so can't beat him hard. Anyway, the reason I'm on here is because the experiment has gone into a bicker of who gets what patents… Pffph, yeah, like that's what we need. But what I'm seeing is something going wrong… like that game Four Nights at Fredrick's… that Delphox animatronic… something like what we have stored in our little vault… it's malfunctioning… it's creepy… and nobody wants to go in that room unless a personal army is with them… and even then they want to stay out of it…_

 _"But if these creeps want me to check on it… I'm outta this place."_

It stopped as they came across a huge door, shut up and closed. Yugo said, "Reeka?"

She looked at him, "I ripped the lock off, and after this, it's your testicles."

"O-ok, Rebecca?"

She rolled her eyes and used a blazing kick on the door, bashing it wide open. "Damn."

She crossed her arms and gave a haughty grin, "Beauty of it."

Judas commented, "Except for that load of shit."

Which was parts… lots of parts. There was a table place in the middle of the room, surrounded by the parts. As they went up, the parts they saw had some similarities… robotic… electrical… mechanical… all kinds. It must've been the storage room. Yugo asked, "Uh, isn't this the room that the guy said…"

Judas crapped himself, "Oh shit, we've stepped on a mine."

Rebecca grabbed his arm, and he turned his head to her, stressing, "Do you mind?"

She let go shyly, "Hehe… sorry."

Yugo hollered, "Another tape!"

All three groaned as Judas told him, "Not another one!"

"Uh… one little boo-boo if you didn't know…"

"And that's what?"

He lifted the tape player, "Where the hell did a second one appear and *pointing to the table tape player* why is that dated only a year ago?"

"That's two, but I get your point."

Yugo played it and again by Sycamore, " _My biggest career event made, such colossal dreams I created and made… research… family… life… my best goals and my only goals… but then… oh Mr. Italy… the foreigner of foreigners… the gaijin of gaijins… the worst of worst. You came into my world and ruined it for everyone, killing the innocent and helping the evil… the criminal you were… and you made it worse… by ruining me… you became the one who created the nightmares of us all!_

(Play "Hello Bertie")

 _"I made my own fate, I did! And you threw me out, sold my soul off. And for all this time you thought I was disposable… never!"_

Then some noises were heard as the gang looked around. " _You ruined my life, but I will ruin yours Italy…_ "

There were metal scraping sounds coming from the pile in front of them. " _You may think I'm gone…_ "

The group had shocked expressions as something arose from the pile. " _But **I'm… still… heeeeeeere**_."

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**

 **If you wen tot the soundtrack, you already know the reference...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Alright, so here's part two** **involving a lot of shit. P.S., our world gets destroyed... yay.**

 **One Lemon, Lemon warning = (((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 54:

 **(Play "Colossal Wonders")**

They were in awe and scared shock seeing a cyborg in there mist… but it wasn't anyone in it… it was Sycamore. He was covered in all kinds of electronics, wires, and gadgets, artificial legs and arms… the only thing that looks part of him was his head, inside of a glass dome.

It stood a foot over them as the robotic eye identified each one of them. Yugo, did the stupidest thing, and screamed, "RUUUUUUUN!"

Judas yelled in agreement, "Best advice yet!"

They ran out as the cyborg flipped the table over and chased after them. They ran through the room and down the hallway as Yugo yelled, "Great! Flare turned Sycamore into a fucking Borg!"

Judas argued, "That's nothing! We have Borgs in my world!"

"Holy crap, really?!"

They ran out into the first room as the Sycamore-borg yelled, "I'll kill that Italy! I'll kill him!"

Before entering the hallway leading out, the cyborg grabbed a table and threw it, jamming into the doorway, blocking the escape. The group stopped as they were cornered. Turning around, fear was on their faces as they had the cyborg slowly walk to them. "My life was ruined! Now I'll ruin his! By killing you!"

Yugo yelled, "RUN AROUND!"

And they went around him as the Sycaborg ripped a plate out of the floor and threw it at Reeka, who dodged it and hid in the closet, as Judas pulled both chained bayonets out. Rebecca got ready as the Sycaborg watched both of them, aiming on who'd go first… which was Rebecca as she charged at him, but the bot grabbed her leg and threw her across the room back, slamming through several tables and into the wall.

Judas attempted his charge, but one bayonet went flying and the bot grabbed it and whipped it around, throwing him against the wall, and the lash of the chain into his stomach, causing him to grasp it and curl up in pain.

Yugo was screwed seeing that the Sycaborg turned to him, then a blade came from its arm, making Yugo scurry in his pockets for…

"EMMA!"

He sent the ball flying out as the Serperior came out, not in the mood for…

"Huh?!"

Emma exclaimed as she saw the killer Sycaborg looking ready to attack Yugo, but she got into defense mode and whipped out her swords. Yugo cheered, "Kick his ass Emma!"

She hissed back, "Zip it."

She tackled the Sycaborg, actually pushing it against the drag of the floor, but the cyborg pushed harder and pushed her back. Yugo yelled, "REEKA!"

Reeka popped her head out exclaiming back, "I'll let her go first!"

"Reeka! Instead of your typical BS, just put it aside and work together! Teamwork for once Reeka, team…"

A shelf hit him in the head as Reeka growled, after throwing it, "Fine, you annoying prick."

She pulled her bone rush sword out and ran up, stabbing the Sycaborg in the side. The blow, however, didn't inflict much as Reeka was just flung into Emma, making both girls crash into the wall. Reeka got up and charged again, clashing the sword against the cyborg's blade. She swung against as sparks clashed, beads of them flying about. She kept flinging the sword as Sycaborg calculated each swing, and retaliated an exact blow.

At one blow, Sycaborg grabbed Reeka's unarmed arm and swung her into the wall, bashing against her back, and then she was sent flying through, into the other side of room, crashing into the computers, breaking the glass and control boards. Sparks flew about as a couple papers lit on fire and so did some computer parts.

As a fire started, the cyborg marched up to Reeka, bleeding and broken, and grabbed up off the panels, and threw her across the floor, crashing through the tables and get further injured from the tables. Emma got up and threw one of her swords, getting the Sycaborg's attention. It turned around and went to her as she defended with her one sword.

Reeka, on the other hand, was on the floor, hearing muffled sounds and seeing blurry fighting, tried to get up, but couldn't. Emma was slowly failing as the bot was taking her on too well and the fire in the computers exploded outward, meaning it would engulf the whole room soon. She closed her eyes seeing how it was all going to end…

"Ushineia…"

"Ushineia…"

"REEKA, FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF ARCEUS!"

In her mind, her eyes shot wide open as she looked seeing nothing except…

"M-mom?"

Again… what a surprise. This time her mother was looking ticked off as her daughter was standing there in wonder. Reeka asked, "What are you doing…"

Eishka walked over and grabbed Reeka by the shoulders, "Ok, listen up girl, I don't care what stupidity you got going on but I'm getting this through your head… ok?"

Reeka gave a nod as Eishka told her, "Listen to me, you want that boy to be yours, right?"

Reeka answered, "Y-yeah…"

"You want him to look at you the right way… right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well right now, if that green slithery bitch wins, you'll lose everything and that boy, you want to nailed by, is going to throw you under that fucking rug and you'll end up as the dumb bitch of the family. I want you to wake the fuck up and get out there and kill that machine… guy thing… and show everyone you're the girl not to mess with! GET TO IT!"

She slapped Reeka as in the real world Reeka's eyes jumped open. Emma was still tackling off the Sycaborg, but it was going to fail. Reeka got up, feeling the pain through her body, but she wasn't going to let Emma get him. She broke off the leg of a table and threw it at the glass dome, breaking it and causing some cracks. She yelled, "HEY SYCA-FUCK!"

The bot turned around as Emma slid to the floor. Reeka gestured her hands to come at her, and the bot went at her as Reeka pulled her sword at and jabbed it into the bot, it did some damage, but the Sycaborg grabbed the sword, pulled it out, and sent Reeka into the fire. Nothing was thrown alight yet, but Reeka jumped and pushed the borg, sending it skipping a few feet.

Behind her the fire grew larger as she yelled, "EMMA! Get everyone out!"

Emma got up and protested, "You can't be…"

"Shut the hell up and get them out! This is my fight!"

"*growls* fine."

She grabbed Yugo, Judas, and Rebecca, feeling the weight on her back, and called out, "Reeka…"

Reeka blocked the Sycaborg, "Go you damn bitch!"

Emma looked away with a scowl and did so.

The flames grew higher, hotter, and around as the two were now in a one on one match. Reeka, sweating and panting, told the borg, "Alright… do you know the number one rule when you mess with me?"

The borg pulled another blade out, "What?"

She gave a hellface stare, "It's don't mess with me."

She glowed and turned into her nightmare form, tackling the Sycaborg, crashing into the wall. She grabbed the neck portion and asked, "Want to take a guess what happens to electronics in a fire?"

The borg's neck was slowly twisted. "I don't know, let's find out."

She jabbed her sword into the bot, but the bot jabbed her in the waist, only for her to bash the bot's head, then throwing it into the raging fire. She then tackled onto it as the fire engulfed the rest of the room and even sent the flames down the hallways.

(At the camp)

An hour later, everyone but Yugo was awake. Emma couldn't believe that Reeka would do something as stupid as that and just kill herself. Of course, now that she thinks about it, she could probably take Reeka's place and get the attention to herself… and a little to Ghezirha.

As she waited for Yugo to wake up, she heard a "psst!" come from a bush. She turned her head around and saw Reeka fingering over, saying to come here. Emma went over and asked, "Reeka, where were…"

Emma got side swiped, then had her neck get stepped on, causing her to be unable to speak. Her head was turned facing, not Reeka, but Eishka. Eishka told her, ' _You didn't tell anyone about what happened, right?_ '

She threatened her as Emma nodded frantically. ' _And you especially didn't tell Ushineia's mate, right?_ '

Not asking who it was, Emma nodded. ' _Good… now I want you to make a story line that derives from what happened. Don't tell about how she was fighting, nothing about her being dead, nothing about possibly being dead, make it where she's alive, ok, and perfectly unharmed… or every night I will make you dread every second of sleep until you take one of your "wittle" swords and ram it into your throat… got that?_ '

Emma nodded once again, and Eishka disappeared, letting the Serperior breathe. She got back up and looked around, panic stricken from the attack. She walked back to the camp, and she found Yugo coming out, hand on his forehead and not feeling too well. She asked, "Hi Yugo, are you ok?"

Yugo looked up and told her, "Eh, I got a headache, what happened? Wait…"

He looked around, "Where's everyone?"

Emma explained, "Rebecca, Judas, and Ghezirha went to the city for food and stuff."

"And Reeka?"

She tried to concoct a story, "She… is still back at that place."

"You got to be kidding me…"

"But she made it out, so don't worry… really."

"Fine, but why is she still there?"

"She wanted… to be alone for a while… she wasn't… prepared to do that kinda stuff."

"Eh, fine, she wants 'us' time, she wants 'me' time… can't she make her mind up?"

He went back into the tent as Emma saw an opportunity, and followed him in. She asked, "Um, Yugo…"

He asked, "Yeah?"

"Well… I'm sorry for acting like a… uh…"

"A bitch?"

"Yeah, a bitch, sorry… I just… I just hated how you were always worried about Reeka… you have other girls to worry about and love don't forget."

She sat down at looked at him with her sad face, "Can't you share us a little more?"

Yugo sighed and sat down himself, "I know… I have so much shit going on… I keep telling myself everything's fine… but I know I'm lying to myself… Emma…"

She looked at him as he said, "I'm sorry."

She grabbed him and hugged him as he did so too. She broke the hug and let him go as she asked, "Um, could I ask you one more… thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She took off her top as Yugo had a sweatdrop, "Oh… um…"

Emma made a cute begging face, "Please?"

Yugo sighed, "Ok, ok, I guess it won't hurt."

She hugged him, smothering him with her breasts, then pulled him up and kissed him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Her vines went around as she pulled off Yugo's clothes, stripping him down as she did hers. But before he started sticking things in certain places, Emma grabbed his dick and asked, "Um, I kinda… want something done… differently…"

Yugo stopped, "Oh, like what?"

"Um… h-how about you… k-kinda… e-explore…"

"Explore?"

"Y-yeah, um… just feel? Eh?"

Yugo got the idea and answered, "Ok… like this?"

He put his hand on her lower leg, sending a little chill into her. She nodded, "Yeah… th-the whole body… please?"

"Ok."

He moved up her leg, feeling the tenseness of her thigh and then coming up to her nice, big ass, which he squeezed a little hard, making her let out a soft moan. He moved from, following the curves of her waist and even put the second hand, moving back down to feel it right. It was a nice apple bottom curve going from her butt to her waist, and his erection spoke for it.

He moved up against her back, then around to her stomach, rubbing it a little. He moved his hands higher and he felt the soft breasts Emma had, large but easy to grab. He moved his hand across her breasts, over them, and proceeded past to her neck, where he wrapped his hands gently around them, earning another moan from Emma.

Yugo smiled, "Liking it so far?"

She nodded and he moved up her neck to her head, and then pulled on ears, then let them go. He sat on her back as he asked, "Now, can we begin the fun?"

Her tail swished on his head, then wrapped around his own neck and threw him aside as she turned over and sat on him. Her butt jabbed on Yugo's penis, already in the girl as she asked, "Well, how much fun do you want?"

Yugo answered, "Enough that I don't need to hear another fighting match on who gets it?"

"Ok."

She began riding Yugo, pulsing the pleasure through her body as Yugo was feeling the good stuff as well. He grabbed her waist and pulled down, jabbing his part deeper and faster, only for the girl to lose her own control and gush out all over his crotch. Yugo rolled his eyes with the mess and came right into her, deep shot and quick.

She collapsed on him as Yugo mumbled something incoherent. Emma asked, panting from the afterglow, "Huh, you want off?"

Yugo raised a thumbs-up as Emma played funny, "Oh ok, I'll stay where I am."

And she laid there as Yugo's hand went onto the floor, seeing he was going to have Emma use him like a bedspread.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(Meanwhile…)

L

L

L Washington, D.C.

L

L

L 3:32 PM

L

L

Outside of Capitol Hill, the citizens were in poor condition, cold and hungry from the limited resources. As they were minding their own business, a sound appeared. It was a low rumble, and then it raised in pitch… and then sparks flew from the sky as a circular portal was opened up, a hundred feet in radius, and then a helicopter zoomed right out of it. And it followed by more… and more… and more… and MORE! AND MOAR! MOOOOOOAAAAR!

Stupid shit aside, dozens upon dozens of helicopters, marked either with "R" or "F", were heading toward the main center… the capital of the US.

As they were flying, the main leader of the group radio controlled to the HQ of Rocket, "Head Pidgey to Giovanni, over!"

Giovanni responded, "No nickname bullshit! Just tell me the facts and make them quick!"

"We're approaching the targeted destination, no sign of military or otherwise defenses."

"Alright, but do you have the buildings in sight?"

They saw the upcoming Congress building, Washington monument, and the White House. The leader answered, "From the details you gave us, we're there sir."

"Good, now for whatever reasons this damn professor wannabe asked for, do not destroy anything… but he did say we could kill whoever we wanted."

"Um, I thought we had to take the president alive?"

"He said he didn't care."

"Alright."

"Send a third of the 'copters to the president's house, a third to the main government, and the other third as guard. Kill anyone who gets in the way, and the rest we'll dissect for information."

"Roger."

He got off and announced to all other 'copters, "Orders received, Squad A proceed to guard around the area; Squad B, proceed to the rest of the buildings… Squad Alpha, head to the house. Non-defend group, deploy all troops and…"

One helicopter back sassed, "We get the plan Commands-o-lot! We control the area, and the real action is to you guys, ok!"

The line went dead as the head commander shrugged, "Ok, whatever, anyway…"

And the helicopters opened their doors and all the goons popped out whatever flying types they had, even one guy having wings himself, and they all flew down to each of the buildings. The guards outside the buildings were in a scramble to alert everyone.

However, inside the building of Capital Hill, the main group of politicians, senators, and representatives all gathered as they were officially ratifying the latest amendment to repeal the amendment limiting presidential terms. The head official made the announcement, "Forwarded by the committee, we have achieved the minimum requirements of the house and senate to ratify and implement the 29th amendment, repealing the 22nd amendment, limiting the amount of terms a president can have…"

Before the official could finish, a couple guards came in announcing, "Everyone, evacuate the area immediately, we are under attack!"

L

L

L 3:38PM

L

L

The first attackers already busted through the doors and shot several guards up, and as they went in, the invaders charged through the building, yelling out, "Search the place, top and bottom. Everyone accounted for! Including useless people!"

The goons went running about, as guards soon began to charge in, creating a shootout. The goons fired whatever they did, and the one advantage was bringing their Pokémon into it. The one goon released a Meinshao out as he ordered, "Get them!"

It went and quickly charged as another goon yelled, "Blaizken!"

Another yelled, "Machoke!"

Another, "Niddy!"

Which was a Nidoqueen. And soon they poured out starters, fighters, and the guards went fighting them, pretty bad. Two guards at the end of the hall had pistols out, seeing a Bisharp charging right on through with no problems.

The guards fired full rounds, only for the bullets to deflect off, and once at close range, the Bisharp tackled both of them, and stabbed both in the legs, making them impaired. The Bisharp kept this up as the whole building was getting either slaughtered or captured.

The politicians were slowly leaving, but then an explosion happened down the hall where an Arbok charged right through the halls, and the old people were now were running faster. The goons followed behind as one yelled, "CATCH THE OLD BASTARDS!"

They started opening fire as the Arbok took down a few of the politicians. The guards trying to defend were bombarded by the automatic fire, raining from the, now three, goons just mowing them down.

In another hallway, the more important group was heading out a second way, attempting to get away from the shootout but…

The door flung open and ripped off the hinges as five goons and a Poliwrath stood there blocking them. The head goon told the group, "Alright… drop your guns… hands behind your head… or all of you are getting shot and nobody's going home."

The secretary of treasury walked up and asked them, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Shut up, we're doing the job, cleaning house."

"Who's orders?"

"Someone's, now shut up or I'll put a bullet in your head."

"You're not threating me with any kind of gun. None of these people…"

The goon fired right between the eyes, killing the man, "What a dumbfuck, anyone else next?"

L

L

L 3:38 PM

L

L

L White House

L

L

The other third was heading toward the White House while the other attacking third attack Capitol Hill. Inside the White House, President Cortez and several of the staff were inside making the arrangements for the new amendment, but the loud roars of the helicopters caught a couple of their attention.

But for the real attention grabber, one man commented, "Oh my God."

As they saw a man outside, flapping huge wings, and the man yelled, "Let's see ya survive this!"

And flung a flame ball at the glass, exploding and sending the glass crashing through, hitting and injuring the people, but the man pulled two machine guns out and opened fire, killing a couple on sight, while the secret service got in order to get the president out of there.

They succeeded for now as five members got President Cortez out of the office and down the halls to escape the attack, but little do they know what they're heading for. In the front of the house, the goons already broke through the gate and charged right through the main entrance.

From this new invasion, the fleeing group tried to head out to the…

"Freeze bitch!"

The group turned their heads as they saw almost 12 goons, all locked and loaded, aiming right all six of the heads. The service yelled back, "Put your weapons down or…"

One goon fired, killing him, as the rest pulled their guns up and then the onslaught opened as the goons massacred the service protecting the president. She ran but got shot in both legs, and then further machine gunned the woman onto the floor.

The president was still alive, but barely, as one goon went up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling by the hair, "This is who the hell leads this place? Damn."

He dropped the head as he then asked, "Ok, raised your hand if we should kill her."

Most of them raised their hand. "Now raise your hand on if you want her as your… 'thing'."

A Blaziken in the back raised his claw. "Crap, we're really actually keeping her alive… uh… ok, we'll just… lie it off, yeah, alright… all yours."

He used the butt of the gun to knock her out, and the Blaziken came over and picked her up. From there, the man grabbed the Pokéball, and put the Blaziken and with the president into it. "There, now let's get back to that office… or find it."

Afterwards, one last helicopter came out, much larger than the others, and it flew up to the entrance of the White House. Out of the 'copter stepped out Giovanni and a couple goons as they carried a large briefcase.

Once in the office, Giovanni sat down and already they began to fiddle with the computers and electronics in the briefcase, setting up some contact device. Once setup, Giovanni told the goon, "Set the channels on everything. Video, radio, whatever."

The goon nodded, "Yes sir."

And it was setup… and Giovanni cleared his thought… and the record button appeared. Giovanni began, "Greetings to the people of this US of A. Due to some trading debates and conquest options… Team Rocket is now heading your country…"

Every screen broadcasted his face. "Your president is dead…"

Every radio. "Your government is virtually obliterated…"

Every I-device. "And your entire country… is now controlled by us."

Back to him. "Once we officially get all control of each state, down to all political pillars and layers, we will gladly enact whatever the hell we want."

The device stopped recording, then he ordered, "Switch the device to contact Italy. I'll need as much knowledge of this place as possible."

The device whirred a bit and then it popped up with Italy's face as he asked in an annoyed tone, "What the hell this… oh nice, you got into the White House, cool. What is it?"

Giovanni answered, "Well, we might have taken over this… house of the president's… but we have no idea what the hell are this trash in here is."

"Well, go one by one."

"These paintings?"

"Previous presidents."

"Yeeeaaah, I want them all gone."

"Don't throw them out, give them to me."

"Alright, fine, what about the old dead looking papers in the huge building where the government was killed in?"

"Yeeeeaaaah, the first documents of America, mine."

"Ok? And lastly, why the hell does the president need so many fucking pens?"

"Because… that's cliché."

"I see… How about you come here and collect all this shit we will pile up for you and you haul it away to your lab so your Pokéwife can beat you over it."

"Yeah, seems fine."

"Good, and lastly, can we destroy these useless buildings?"

"Ye-no."

"Fine... but we need your help on figuring out where Archie and Maxie went, they were supposed to show up and they never did. Hell, we got those old Team Skull people into this after Flare took Aloha… and we can't find any of them."

Frank wiped his eye, "Fine, fine, pull them up."

Giovanni dialed up Archie, and the screen split showing the water gangster's face as he asked, "Wassup?"

Giovanni yelled, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I've been trying to find that out myself! We're outside some huge city!"

Frank asked, "Anything that points out where?"

"How'bout this huge statue of some green woman?"

"Let me see."

And the camera showed what was…

"The statue of liber… you idiots, you're in New York City… or outside of it in this case."

The guy asked, "Uh… what'da hell is a New York?"

"It's the fucking city dammit… and better yet, why the hell are your crazies climbing up it?"

The camera moved to show some of them running around the place as Archie shrugged, "Eh, we got bored of waiting and scared everyone off the island… then we took it over."

"You took over… Liberty Island… and…"

He was lost in words as he facepalmed, "I give up… where's Maxie the Moron."

Giovanni sighed himself, "Hopefully in a better position."

A third screen appeared as Maxie's face was shown. He asked, "Tell me that this plan was successful?"

"It was… where the hell are you?"

"Well, seeing as we were waiting for you, we decided to attack this whole city here."

Frank asked, "Where is it?"

The camera shown around as Frank threw his hands up in the air, "MORONS! You blew the shit out of Hollywood!"

Maxie asked, "You mean the sign we destroyed?"

"No, the whole city is that! If aloha says they conquered Hawaii, I give up on helping you people."

Archie protested, "I didn't know I'd wind up on some weird-o island!"

Giovanni also exclaimed, "I didn't think I'd be working with numbnuts!"

Then an argument ensued as Frank screamed, "HOLD UP!"

They stopped, but Giovanni told them, "Look, let's find out where those Alohan morons are first."

He setup the fourth screen and an Alohan goon appeared as he asked, "Man, you need to tell us if we're in da right zone… or we missed it."

"Well… what the hell does the place your in look like?"

"Like aloha… only a lot more weird stuff."

Frank hung up as Giovanni put his hand on his face, "Figures… Ok, continue takeover, let's see where it leads."

(Back to Yugo…)

Back to Yugo's camp, everyone was trained up… but Yugo was still feeling sad of Reeka's disappearance. 'Course, with the help of Emma, he got out of the funk and the rest of the day was to training. At evening, everyone went to their balls and bed, Emma wrapping up with Yugo… and Ghezirha also joining in just because the girl's fur would keep Yugo warm and she wanted a little cuddle.

As the night rolled on, freezing winds, a figure was limping through the woods up to the camp. It walked to the tent and opened it, seeing the group there, and just collapsed to the ground, pulling up to Yugo… after moving Emma out of the way.

Emma, however, looked down and grumbled as she thought, ' _Reeka… you're gonna get it from me_.'

And went to sleep as the whole group was together… for now.

(Meanwhile…)

In Hoenn, another mission of force was happening. The whole world was in chaos and Hoenn was started to get a new sense of paranoia. At a brief conference, the prime minister of Hoenn was being asked the question featuring the events.

One reporter began, "Is there any chance that the mayhem in Kanto will spread into any region? Hoenn for example?"

The minister answered, "Well, from what we've seen, the biggest mistake was entrusting Team Elimination to handle it. The first time was a complete failure, and while this time had some areas of… 'brightness', it is still in my opinion a failure."

Another one asked, "But isn't it possible that any Team could invade right now? Wouldn't Elimination stop them?"

"Not really. Stall it, hold it for a bit; sure. Take it out; forget it. I will not turn this region into a warzone."

"What about the inclining pressure from other regions to put in the share to the team?"

"Pha! They wanted it, they fund it! I'm tired of funding useless projects on useful money we can use to strengthen our own military and police force, getting rid of the criminals ourselves… of course, everyone has been going onto this rage about 'safety' and 'peace', and other constant self-denial on what's going on. Next question?"

One reporter asked, "Many regions have been asking that you step down to let the World Nations Committee handle this on Unova's behalf…"

"What news are you from?"

"The Kalos News Network sir."

"Figures, sorry but I will not answer to fake news. Next question."

Another reporter asked, "Is there any sign of possible reinforcement to Kalos if it were attacked?"

"Under the circumstances we have had with them, I would spare only the necessity…"

The previous reporter barged, "Sir, I think you'd honestly…"

"Shut it! I'm talking to this lady here if you mind."

"The people demand to have some help! All other regions contribute…"

"Unova is not like all other regions. We need to handle this on all levels of the playing field and if I'm going to aimlessly do as the WNC wishes, I might as well hand Hoenn over."

As the crowd kept going for questions, two Magma goons were far outside, setting up a BMG rifle. One handed over the barrel, "You're sure this'll work?"

The shooter answered, "If it missing, that's why it's a semi-automatic."

"Alright, you got the silencer."

"Yes."

"Catridge?"

"Yeeess."

"Stand."

"Yeeeees. Anything else 'mom'? Would you like to spoon feed the bullets into the gun as well?"

"Alright, don't be a smart jackass."

The shooter goon aimed at the minister's head… and…

The minister yelled, "I will not have Hoenn dragged into this conflict! It's none of our business to begin or end with!"

The reporter yelled, "How could you even say that to everyone here?! Their lives are endangered from these threats!"

"The only threats I see are you and…"

His head exploded, sending the crowd screaming and running out of there. The spirit of the minister float away as he crossed his ghostly arms, "C'mon, you could've killed me after I was done! Oh well, off to visit my grandparents."

(Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins…)

While that happened, a meeting was occurring in the Hall as well. Now, the debate was mostly over, and all that was left was a final vote. Arceus leading it said, "For all those willing to prevent any further conflict, raise."

Everyone, but Mewtwo, raised."

She sighed, "And those willing to intervene at this moment."

Mewtwo was the only one to raise his hand. "I see… dismissed."

And half the legendaries poofed themselves off as a few left regularly, and soon it was Mewtwo and Lugia, as he wanted to talk to the aggressive 'mon. He asked him, "Are you going to refuse every little thing that you don't like now?"

Mewtwo looked at him crossly, "Look, I hate to be the bearer of unpopular opinion, but you have primitive morons running a whole planet. And so far, they're about to make themselves go extinct… actually, let them."

"Hold on, Arceus is definitely not letting you go 'conquer' them all or rule over them. Besides, you're not as powerful as you are deemed anyway."

"Pffh, oh sorry, I'm pretty sure that goes to you as well *you human fucker*."

"And to add on top of it, going around and yell 'Kill all humans' is not getting you anyway in the Hall."

Mewtwo stood up, "At this point, I'm going rogue once again and not putting up with this bullshit you call a council. I want things done the way it should be."

Lugia crossed his wings, "Really? Last I remember, it was exactly as I stated 'kill all humans'. Unless you want to change it to enslave instead… or was that one of your wet dreams?"

Mewtwo poofed off as Lugia shook his head and went on his own way back to Ecruteak.

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 55:

The sun rose up over the region as a light snowfall was taking place. Inside the tent of our little group, they were asleep… and they are waking up… but Yugo is first because story plot. Yugo woke up, feeling the warmth of Emma she held him close to her… but he also felt a furry part. He slowly unwrapped himself and looked up to see…

"Reeka?"

He whispered silently as he saw his Lucario there, sleeping in front of him against the tent canvas. He needed to know how she got back and where she went, but he'll just have to wait 'till she woke up. He got out of the tent and breathed in the cold, snowy air of the month and took a view. He was already two months into his adventure and the tournament is as good as his.

He turned back to the tent and standing at the entrance was Reeka, bruised… blood scabbed… and cut up severely. She took a few steps up to him as he asked, "Reeka?"

She gave a strange, but warm smile, "Yeah, I'm here."

"So… where did you go?"

"Mm, my own business."

"Yeeeaaah, 'you time'?"

"I wouldn't call it that, but… let's just say no more troubles from the robot."

"Oh… nice…"

It was an awkward silence as Yugo asked, "Um, listen, I was, uh, kinda thinking of actually challenging a gym leader today."

Reeka reminded, "I thought the reason why you couldn't was that I…"

"Yes, but then I thought why not have it where you were the leaf clothes? ya'know…"

She whined, "I hate clothes period, I'm not wearing any of that."

"Hey, if you want to show yourself off, you gotta be decent. Besides, if go around naked you can get raped, arrested, or knocked out and then impregnated. It's for safety."

She turned her head away, but agreed, "Fine, I'll wear it when I fight."

"Yeeeaaah, all the time."

"NO!"

"Reeekaaaa, behave."

"No, I'm not wearing it 'all the time'. I like my body to breathe… besides, how will you be able to 'play' with me?"

She gave a smirk as Yugo gave his own, "Well, if you don't want to then I won't play with you at all."

She turned to him and gave an unamused growl, "Really? Want to test me?"

"Totally."

They got in each other's faces, only for someone to clear their throat, "Ahem."

The two looked to see… Emma standing there. She had her arms crossed as she looked down at the two. To some degree, she was really not enjoying Reeka taking Yugo from her like this. But then again, when she thinks about it… Reeka was the only reason he is alive… now she hated the fact of that.

As her sanity dropped, Reeka asked Yugo, "Do I really need clothes?"

Yugo questioned, "Do you want to fight?"

"Yes."

"Then…"

He asked, "Emma?"

She looked at him, "Yes Yugo?"

"Could you make some leaf clothes for Reeka like Ghezirha?"

She breathed out heavy under her breath, then told him, "A reason I should?"

"So I can get you all into another gym? Gotta get five more badges."

She turned away as Yugo bribed, "I'll let you fight. You want to impress me, well… let's see if you can win at least one fight against a gymleader."

Emma tried to avoid it… but the whole "impressing Yugo so Reeka gets dumped" thing did bother her so…

She sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

He nodded, "Thank you. Now, work your magic."

Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped several leaves around Reeka quickly, and the result was… Reeka just covered in leaves. She then took some vines and strapped them around as the leaves bundled together. Finally, Reeka was in an outfit similar to Ghezirha… except she was feeling tight in one area. She complained, "It's too tight."

Emma snickered, "Oh, sorry, your butt's too big. I didn't account for it."

Reeka gave her a stare of "Shut up bitch" as Emma gave a smirk, then she resized it as Reeka now had room. She breathed out, "Finally, now that I got this crap on, can I kick someone's ass?"

Yugo nodded, "Absolutely… once everyone gets up, eats, and doesn't assassinate me in the process."

(Meanwhile in Rocket's new country…)

As Yugo prepares his girls for the gym, Giovanni was stuck dealing with his biggest issue… wasn't Elimination… wasn't his own Team… it was these people… crazy… nutty… insane… illogical… and unreasonable politicians… all blabbering about problems against him and the country they work for. He popped in his mouth two aspirin and hoped he'd die of stomach lining damage. Then popped into the large room was a figure, climbing up the stands up to Giovanni. The leader exclaimed, "Italy! Thank Arceus you got your ass here! I can't stand these idiots!"

Frank looked at the crowd of the politicians that survived the Rocket shootout, "Yeeeaaaah, one reason I don't bother in American politics anymore."

"I need you to decipher what the hell they're saying. They said I'm going on Twitter… what the hell is a Twitter?!"

Frank facepalmed as this was going to be a long morning. He told him, "Alright, I'll help you get through… the point of what exactly they're talking about."

"Political… or this Twitter?"

"The latter."

"Good."

After half an hour, the room was half filled with the remainder of the government, now in a clamor and uproar. Giovanni tapped a guard, "Fire your gun."

And the goon fired the rifle at the ceiling, holding the trigger for a second. It got everyone's attention as Giovanni announced, "Ok… so here I am finally in the spot of ruling this place."

Someone shouted, "Fuck you!"

"I'll find where you are and have you executed. Now then, there has been talk on tearing apart the system you once loved and abused, and replacing a system that only my organization love and abuses so all of you follow my commands. My answer is final, don't fuck with me. Now, questions?"

A few raised there hand as Giovanni pointed to the woman up front, "Ok, woman, go."

The woman stood up and began, "Mr…"

"Giovanni."

"Giovanni… this is considered an act of war which you have brought upon everyone and you have no rights here to go and say you're the president…"

"President? Shit, I was thinking more like supreme ruler of… eh… Giovannia… eww, on second thought we'll just use The United Rocket Sta…"

"You have no authority to do so, after yesterday's strike, the evidence of your attack has spread about the world…"

"Good, I intend to make my appearance a success. Next!"

"I don't…"

"NEXT!"

Another hand raised. "Ok, go."

The man stood up, "Aside from the obstacles of this whole invasion… what are you even going to do about the country?"

"That's of your concern… and only I know… but of course, if you want to know I want to make sure I'm the one running the show."

"Mr… Giovanni… we have rules and amendments…"

"Oh, yeah, that old shit that looks five million years old, I'm giving it to Ttis douche over here so unfortunately I'm the one who'll be making a new set of rules."

A new uproar erupted as the guard fired the gun. The crowd stopped as Giovanni stated, "My first rule is that anyone who protests against my rules will be immediately arrested."

The senator argued in fury, "You can't arrest…"

"Arrest him!"

A Machoke went up and grabbed the man, then dragged him out of the room as the senator went screaming. Giovanni asked, "Would anyone else like to get dragged off?"

Nobody budged as the Rocket leader nodded, "Very nice. Now, I'll write up a new amount of rules that this country will follow. If anyone argues against it, you will be thrown in a prison."

Giovanni asked Italy, "Can I make one of these states a prison?"

Frank answered, "Use a square looking one, saves money."

"Mmm, good point."

He looked back to the crowd, "Ok then, from here on out… uhh…"

He went back to Italy and a whispering spree began, then Giovanni returned back to the crowd, "The state of Colorado will be the state of where all prisoners will go! Eh, in that case we'll have to go through the entirety of your prison system for the prisoners who will go there."

The Colorado senator protested, "There are civilians who live in that state…"

"Well fuck 'em. Now, I will get an update from Maxie to see how the takeover of Cauliflower is doing."

Frank corrected, "California."

"Whatever."

Giovanni punched in the digits and Maxie appeared on scream, distressed, aggravated, and not in the mood. Giovanni asked, "Let me guess, takeover failed?"

Maxie yelled, "We had the entire Magma force literally go from our home region to this… this… insanity land, and the first thing we find is shit literally all over the streets!"

"Uh… one moment."

He told the senators, "I'll be back in ten minutes, nobody move! Guards, ensure that!"

All the rocket guards pulled their guns out as the entire room was now armed.

Meanwhile Giovanni and Italy, who was getting dragged in with this, went into the hallway as Giovanni asked, "Ok you home-owner dictator, what the hell's going on?"

Maxie screamed, "This place is full of idiots!"

Frank shrugged, "It's California, it's normal."

"Look, the only sensible folks here are the old people… and even then I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of weirdos. The colleges are full of deafening idiots, and apparently I… mis-gendered somebody? I don't know, I said ladies and gentlemen, announcing of my reign, and that is the first fucking thing I hear them complain about… what the heck?!

"And just to top it off… this whole place is filthy! I mean, homeless people I can clean up and enlist but… can I kinda set up shop in another state… or area? I don't feel like executing half the people here."

Frank told Maxie, "Look, try to clean it up."

"Well I'm not cleaning the shit off the ground… and I can't use the people here for that anyway… and I don't want to spend half my day shooting them either."

Giovanni told him, "Ok, I'm not part of this in anyway, so once you and your in-law Captain Archbeard can fix your troubling populous centers, it's your problems. Bye."

And he turned off the screen as he asked Italy, "Italy… how many of these states of yours are like this?"

Frank shrugged, "Depends on where."

"Thanks for your uselessness."

(Back to Yugo)

He was in Luminose as he only got Rebecca brought along, but at least nobody started a riot. At the gym center, Rebecca cheered, "I'm heading for my own badge. Good luck to yours!"

She ran off as Yugo took in a sigh and asked Reeka, "Ready?"

She smugly smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm ready to kick ass."

"Well… this one shouldn't be bad."

They walked into the "Steel Gym" and upon entering, they saw a man standing across from them on the opposite side of the gym. He said his monologue, "As steel sharpens iron, a master sharpens a student. And you will be the student! Belsheir!"

Out came a Bisharp, armed and ready to fight. Reeka jumped on as she pulled a bone rush out. The man yelled, "Iron blade!"

The Bisharp charged right at her as Yugo yelled, "You know what to do!"

Reeka instinctively ran at the Bisharp, having the two then clash with both blades sparking. Reeka swung the rush, but the Bisharp dodged it quick, and sent a glare to her, which didn't affect her one bit. The leader yelled, "Dark blade, psych 1!"

Yugo muttered, "Oh shit, not that crap. Reeka! Set a shield up, quick!"

The Bisharp was forming two shadowy blades as Reeka made a shield… then the opponent sent the blades going right into her shield, busting into the other side. Reeka charged and swung the sword about, but it missed and the Bisharp jabbed her in the back. Reeka went onto the floor, but she flipped and hopped back up, grabbing the shield and bashing it against the Bisharp's head, throwing him to the floor.

The man yelled, "Fall back, psych 2 blade!"

Yugo was sweating a little, "Reeka! You have to dodge those blades!"

Reeka hollered back, "Thanks the tip idiot!"

She charged at the Bisharp again, only this time it formed two larger blades and sent them flying and twice the speed, Reeka dodged one and her rush barely blocked the second one, but it broke the rush. She landed on the floor and this time just tackled the damn steel type, sending the two into a skirmish fist fight.

The leader and Yugo had no idea who was winning as the dust… exploded, and the Bisharp was sent flying, crashing into the floor, and barely able to fight. Reeka strut down the floor with another rush in hand as the Bisharp stood up, wobbling, and the leader yelled, "Use another psych 1 blade!"

He struggled to make one as Reeka formed a small aura sphere and sent it flying into the partial blade, exploded and knocking out the opponent. The leader sighed, "Dammit. Well, Belsheir, return."

The red light sucked in the Bisharp as the man said, "Well, a fine fight I see. Let's see how well it can take on a Klinklang!"

Another ball came flying out, sending out a Klinglang onto the field. The man announced, "Now, if your Lucario can handle this and then my little surprise at the end… Then I might do the two score claim."

Yugo asked, "Two score?"

"Meaning I throw another three Pokémon at you. But we'll see… Klink, use metal blast!"

The gears spun rapidly and then a shock of metal went flying Reeka's direction, but instead of blocking, she charged at it with her shield protecting her. The wave of metallic bits rattled against the shield, but Reeka wasn't going to putts around and ran at it, attempting to smite it… but it failed as the thing simply float a foot up… wow.

The living gears then swarmed around and hit Reeka in the head, but she jumped and tackled it to the ground, and hit it… and she now had her paw bleeding. The gears fired a tiny pulse that threw her off, and they attempted once again to float away, until the man yelled, "Psych 1, metal shock."

Yugo yelled, "Reeka, shield now!"

She made a shield and the gears threw a beam of metal shards and shredded it, injuring Reeka and throwing her off by a couple of feet. The leader smirked, "What's wrong? Little Riolu can't take some iron?"

Reeka pulled out her actual sword and charged at the Klinklang. It went soaring out, but Reeka used an aura sphere and turned her sword into a guided missile, that followed the Klinklang and…

It exploded off, blasting in midair. The Klinklang fell to the ground with an easy shot. The leader didn't explode just yet, but he did sigh in an unhappy tone, "Alright then, we have an abnormal Lucario fighting today… and of course I need to get those two trained more..."

He smiled, "But I think Mara will have a fun time with your Lucario."

He threw the third ball and out came a strange being… but the light died down and it showed to be a Gardevoir… with some unusual genetics.

Yugo asked, "What kind of Gardevoir…"

The leader explained in pride, "One hell of a deal. She's Gardevoir… and Arrgon... and she will kick your Lucario's ass."

"HA, let's see her try."

"Well, it's too big to miss."

Reeka took offense and yelled, "Jerk!"

The Gardevoir took her own offense and formed two razor sharp iron blades, and charged at her. Reeka formed her sword…

The Gardevoir already tackled her to the ground and sent an iron blade almost at her head. Reeka slipped out by a fraction and slung the sword about…

The Gardevoir teleported off and the sword got stuck in the floor. Then she reappeared behind Reeka and bashed her head on the back of Reeka's. Reeka flipped about while the Gardevoir kept on attempted to land hits. Every hit was blocked by Reeka, but the increasing speed only made her worry and start fidgeting.

The leader told his Pokémon, "Give her a nice scratch… on the neck and back."

The Pokémon teleported around and teleported again… and again… and again…

Reeka was getting dizzy as Yugo was worrying and yelled, "Reeka, keep focused!"

The teleporting was scrambling her sense of direction… then the Gardevoir took the initiative and jabbed Reeka in the back, and she went down with ease. Reeka, now knocked out, lay there as the psychic type walked away. The leader chuckled, "At'a girl Mara. Let's see the next the character he brings out."

Yugo dragged Reeka next to him as he flicked out another ball and yelled, "Jacques!"

The ball opened up and the Lopunny hopped out, set in armed position. The leader yelled, "Mara, take that Lopunny out!"

Yugo yelled, "Jacques, go forward and kick it!"

Jacques ran up as the Gardevoir sharpened her blades, then when he got up, she teleported around him and make a cut on his leg. He went down from the sting, but pushed on…

And got knocked in the head. Yugo yelled in fury, "C'mon! That's BS!"

The leader chuckled, "Oh, fighting types are much easier to…"

Jacques sprung back to life and kicked the Gardevoir in the head and sent her flying a few feet. She set herself back up and rearmed herself as Jacques stood up, both with a head pain and a nick on the leg. He lunged forward, she teleported off again as Jacques stopped and turned around seeing her simply walking slowly to him.

He charged forward as Yugo yelled, "Aim for her body, not her head!"

Jacques third attempt failed as she teleported out of the way and teleported back, making a couple more nicks, injuring Jacques enough, then she went for the main blow, using a metal fist, and hitting his head multiple times, mainly doing the same teleporting maneuver. Jacques's head was beginning to feel each blow, migraines were forming, he couldn't even see straight.

She landed one more punch and Jacques was barely standing. As he wobbled, she walked a little closer, flicking her blade around, then Jacques made a bare scorning look, as he did a roundhouse and flung his foot right into her head. The split second motion sent the opponent flying multiple feet and landing on the ground, unmoving.

Jacques walked up as the man wasn't changed one bit by it. Yugo, however, gladly cheered, "Yeah! Third badge for me…"

A psychic blast shot the Lopunny, sending him flying into the wall of the room, and landing down, and knocked out. Yugo slapped himself as the man laughed, "Ahh, the beauty of faking. Or whatever the term might be. Of course, even though I may lose, at least I'll have some good laughs at your failure on your last two… and possibly your third one."

Yugo looked at the Gardevoir as she looked like she could take on another, but she was worn down significantly. And that last blow must've limited her psychic abilities, but how much Yugo didn't know. And now he had two choices: dare and let Elene go so he doesn't let the attention hog around Reeka and Emma… or use Emma as a way to make sure he doesn't lose.

He took in a deep breath and yelled, "Emma I choose you!"

And with that cliché line, Emma came out and both opponents were shocked… a little. The leader whined, "Oh great, first the Lucario that could've looked like a hooker… and now a Serperior who is OBVIOUSLY a hooker."

Emma made both swords in offense to it. "And Mara is going to lose to it. Or is she?"

The Gardevoir pulled the iron blades out as Emma charged right at her. The psychic teleported around and bashed Emma in the back, making her swing the swords around, missing the opponent, then the iron blade almost her it leg, but it did hit her lower back. The teleporting mess was confusing Emma as much as Reeka, but Yugo this time had a tactic to use. He screamed, "Leaf tornado!"

Emma made a tornado that wiped off the Gardevoir, and sliced her up, throwing her to the floor in pain and exhaustion. Yugo them yelled, "Use Leaf Storm!"

Emma sent a huge barrage of sharp leaves swirling around the Gardevoir and when it exploded outwards, making a huge dust cloud… then settling down as Mara was knocked unconscious. The leader sighed, "I see… alright, it seems you've won… get over here and I'll give you the damn badge."

He walked onto the field, putting the Gardevoir away, as Yugo did the same, and put Emma away. At the middle, the leader punched out the badge from one device and it was scanned to Yugo's. Yugo asked him, "This is the… Rocker's badge?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, kinda stupid name considering I'm supposed to be the steel gymleader here. Anyway, I'd like to know exactly how you got those two 'mons of yours."

"Reeka and Emma?"

"The bitches."

"Yeeaah, Reeka is my starter…"

"The… Lucario?"

"Yeah, and Emma… she came on a lot later."

"Alright… and the reason of why they are…"

"Emma was naturally effed up like that and Reeka's… been boosted in a sense."

"Boosted?"

"Yeah uh… she's also an anthro… but very mild… and she got boosted… that's it."

"And where did she get this boost?"

"Why do you…"

"Uh… let's just say I'd like Mara to…"

"My grandfather has it."

"Oh… well… never mind then."

He turned around and told Yugo, "Now, if you please mind, leave so the next one can come on in and lose, thank you very much."

Yugo nodded and turned around, thinking, ' _No bets, nice_.'

He left the place, and outside, impatient and holding herself, Rebecca was there as she asked, "Finally, how'd it go?"

Yugo told her, "Got the third badge, you?"

"Well…"

She held a pocket book that showed…

"Five badges?!"

Yugo exclaimed as Rebecca laughed. "You got five badges that…"

Rebecca chuckled, "No you dumbass, I got my fifth one. I did badges long before I joined up. Since they redid everything, you no longer have to be a validated 'Pokémon trainer' in order to challenge a gymleader. Sure, they'll bitch… but hey, I'm waaaaay ahead of you."

"Hold on, how did you beat the gymleades… if you just got your Pokémon…"

She nervously answered, "Yeah, uh… those times I used my mother's Pokémon… and my father refused to do so… and once I was caught… I was told by both my parents to… not go fight a gym until I'm an adult or whatnot."

"Aaaaand… you are, how old?"

"Eh, almost 18."

"So 17?"

"Yeah, nobody can tell the difference."

"Well, we can talk about the rest of your life story some other time. It's getting dark, cold, and the wind's picking up. So, let's go."

"Ok, ok."

(Meanwhile in Rocket's US…)

Giovanni was sitting in the Oval Office as he twirled a pen about, "At least I got half the antiquated trash out of this place… surprised that Italy even bought it. But no matter, I got a country to myself and if anybody denies it, I will do whatever I like."

A goon came in saying, "Sir, we have a problem."

"And?"

"It involves the… whole thing about… this EU they talk about."

"Threaten these… EUians with a couple missile strikes."

"But… they have about 30-ish countries with them..."

"Strike that, let's take a second route… um… well, schedule a talk with these EUians, and preferably the rest of the damned planet, and see if we can assess the situation in the most appreciatable manner… or else I'll blast the shit out of everyone."

"Understood sir."

The goon left as Giovanni flipped his phone and called Frank again, this time asking, "Italy, I have problems."

Frank asked, "Yeah?"

"These EUians are beginning to send threats to me."

"The EU? Yeah, just ignore them. I'm surprised they're still alive."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Fine, fine, I need help though!"

"You debate on a level of a three year old and was able to manage the army of a couple braindead buffoons. You'll do perfectly fine."

He hung up as Giovanni then realized, "Oh shit, speaking of brain dead buffoons, I have to get Maxie on here."

He dialed up Maxie and called, "Maxie, status report."

Maxie went on and explained, "Everything's been sort of fixed."

"Well, better than nothing. What is the status on the… *looks at name list* West… Coast."

Maxie answered, "Well, stretching through these… states we managed to get the place partially cleaned up. Homeless, jobless, and protesters were all put to work on cleaning this damn place up."

"Alright…"

"However, many of these fruit rings we either arrested or shot… and we did the latter more than the first."

"Fine, anything of value?"

"A giant prison nobody's using… um, this huge technological place we took over, nice… and there are some of these cannabis fields we captured and plan to sell off… aaaand… nothing else."

"What about public works?"

"Uh, describe?"

"You'll be running those states on the Western Coast thing, any public works you'll be keeping?"

"Like schools, government buildings, and the hospitals?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there was a school named Berkeley we burned down… well, blew up is a better term, and then… there was another school we blew up… and most of the schools we either jailed, enslaved, or executed the teachers because they were weird ass mother fuckers."

"I see… and how's the overall quality of the people?"

"It depends on where you go."

"How bad?"

"Depends… we've had normal people, crazy people, people who need mental analysis, and some who even scared a Ghastly away… and do you know how hard those things are to scare."

"Alright, I get the idea."

He dialed out and contacted Archie, "Archie, any news?"

Archie responded, "Bored as hell, but we got the city under control."

"Alright, any issues?"

"Depends, what issues?"

"People, public works, maybe even the actual city?"

"Eh, it's fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, we just stuck everyone on some boats and they went bye-bye."

"Cute, politicians?"

"We executed them all and… threw some in jail."

"I see… well, continue the further takeover… and also try to get any information on what an EU stands for."

"Uh, ok… but shouldn't you…"

"Ask the other guy? He's busy cleaning up this 'so-called' mess. Any who, back to looking important."

He turned off the screen and sat there, looing important.

(Meanwhile in a Kalos bar…)

Italy was in a bar getting plastered. He hung up quick because he felt the third shot of bourbon hit his forehead. As he looked around, the bartender asked him, "Professor, I know you seem to be in a dismal state, but maybe instead of drinking away your health to the shambles, actually attempt at fixing it."

Frank snickered, feeling a little tipsy, "Sir… if your wife just disappears… and literally packs the bags and goes 'bye-bye'… how can I fix that?"

"Well… maybe write a letter and a…"

"You're a bartender, how'd you know how to fix somethin'?"

"It's called assumptions based of stories. But, I got customers to attend to. Don't go messing up my bar."

He left off to the other people as Frank sat there by himself. He muttered, "Great… now I have to get my wife back… *sigh* oh well… divorce can't be that bad… right? Nah… probably will cost me one of my testicles."

He got up with his fourth shot and barely stood straight. His walking was slurred and so was his mind. He walked all the way to the other end of the bar, putting his shot glass on a random table, and looked around as he tried to find a way out.

Instead, he bumped into somebody, and nearly fell onto the table. Once standing up, he slurred out, "Heeeey… jeerk, ya'know I'm… a guy… you don't… wanna… mess with… ooor… uuuhh…"

He stopped as he was blurrily seeing some white figure, making out to be a Gardevoir, and he asked, "saaaay, you… look familiar…"

The Gardevoir, slurred out herself drunk and unstable, "Aaaaah, you… sound liiiike someoooone… I don't knooow… if you want me… to kick your… aaassss…"

"Guuuurrl, I'll beeat your braaains out… of a boooowl… maaaan."

He went up and grabbed her as she grabbed him and asked, "Want to come with meeee?"

Frank nodded, "Suuuuure."

He picked her up and carried her out the door, guided by the bartender as so they don't crash into a table or into a crowd. And off into the night they went… and soon they'll find out who they really are.

(At the Kanto/Johto border…)

And speaking of night and "off into it", crossing the border of Kanto was a line of emigrants. They were leaving Kanto, full of war, and moving into Johto, seeking out the peace they once knew. Within this caravan of travelling people, we find four distinctive people travelling as a group… of course, these are the "famous" characters of Kanto: Brock, Misty, Delia, and Gary. They, like their neighbors and the rest of the region, were stuck having to leave with only the necessities, and some extras for the journey.

They stopped and relaxed for a small moment as Delia told them, "I'll be… a little bit by myself."

Gary nodded, "Yeah, I don't blame you. *lights a cigarette* I'll be over here doing the same."

She went off into the shrubs, just a little far, and sat down on a fallen tree. She sighed, seeing the nightmare that was once her land, her home, and all she could do now was move on. As she sat there, a light breeze just went past her, almost seemingly unnatural, like someone took a deep breath and exhaled.

She looked around and saw the breeze make the branches sway, then she made a soft smile, "I know you're there… somewhere…"

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took over 2 weeks. This is Part one.**

 **Lemon warning. Lemon = (((((((((**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 56:

It was morning in Kalos, the chilling morning and we see ourselves at a motel… a decent one outside, and retaining most of that decency on the inside. In one of the Motels rooms, we find that Frank was in bed, sleeping away from the night. He woke up from his sleep and stretched, then he felt something as he was wearing no shirt…

He looked a little confused and looked under the covers… no clothes period. He was baffled, then heard a deep breath with a small yawn. A worried look came as he put his hand over his mouth, then looked over to see… green hair…

He was ready scream in "oh shit" panic as he just fucked another Gardevoir. Then the Gardevoir turned over as her eyes slowly open…

"huh…"

Her eyes expanded in shock as she screamed, "FRANK?!"

He screamed, "MIDORI?!"

Both screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He fell off as she pulled the covers up to her face. She yelled, "You… you kidnapped me!?"

He argued, "Kidnapped?! I thought you were someone else!"

"I was somewhere else, how did you find me?!"

"I don't know! I was a bar, and then…"

She asked, "Don't tell me you went to the same bar?"

"Krazy K-nights?"

"Shiiiit."

She went under the covers again as Frank sighed, "Christ, ok, fine, not the best 'I'm coming back' meeting…"

She popped her head out, "How about you save both of us a trip and jump out the window."

"With a dick hanging out? Please, God only knows what's out there."

She pushed the blanket off and turned around, crossing arms and pouting as Frank asked, "Come on, let me try to be nice."

She had one eye looking up as her other one closed, then gave a smile, "Ok… breakfast in bed."

"Not that bad."

"As you are naked."

He raised a brow as Midori crossed her arms again, but smiled in an innocent devilish way. Frank took a deep breath and reasoned, "Ok, and what if someone comes behind the door?"

She answered, "Then say you're trying to make your wife… like you again."

He nodded, "Yeeeeaaah, that'll work."

"Now go along and make me breakfast."

"Anything in particular?"

"Hmmm… no cheat foods."

"So… pancakes?"

"With a LOT of syrup."

"Ok, ok."

She laid there in bed as Frank went off to make some pancakes.

(Meanwhile…)

In Kalos, the group was waking up from there night's sleep and the first one up was Yugo. He stretched himself out and cheered, "Time to get the day started!"

"Coffee!"

Judas yelled as then Rebecca slapped, "I was having a nice dream dickhead!"

"Fuck yew bitch!"

Then a sound of agony came from Judas as Rebecca proceeded to kick in the vulnerable areas. Out of the tent came the usual group of girls… and then one guy barely walking. Yugo announced, "Ok, everyone! Because me and Rebecca won two gyms, we're going to celebrate by actually eating at a breakfast restaurant that I know won't give me food poisoning."

Reeka asked, "Do I have to go out like this?"

Yugo answered, "In leaf clothes? Unless you want to get changed back or arrested, yes, you must."

She grumbled under her breath, but everyone did move over to the city and Yugo led them all into the restaurant that he went to for the last few times… and now he was getting grief. As soon as he began ordering, and releasing all his Pokémon, the people started leaving because a good chunk of the guys were staring at Emma, for the obvious reasons, and their girls dragged them out.

Next mess was the food as the cashier got into an argument over letting Ghezirha, Keir, and then it trailed even longer into Jacques and Emma, and then it finally got everyone into the mix. The woman, in flames, left the stand as a chef came out and just took Yugo's orders for everyone.

Food was fine, no problems there, seating was fine, because half the place left, and the bill…

"549$?!"

Yugo stared at his bill. The chef nodded, "Yep, adding up all the food, pancakes, eggs, bacon, steak, coffee, Kalos toast, waffles, and 3 milkshakes… strangely all for one."

Ghezirha blushed a little.

Yugo pulled his 'dex out and paid for it, with the remaining cash being 34 dollars and 10 cents. Towards the end of the pig-out, Yugo noticed a familiar blue haired…

"Vena, I wonder…"

Yugo told Reeka, "Be right back."

Reeka rolled her eyes as he went off to the table. He saw the magazine held up, only for a pair of eyes to appear, then hide away. Yugo asked, "So Vena, how's Franco?"

She sheepishly lowered the magazine and said, "G-good."

"Oh so you finally started dating him?"

She just nodded and pulled the magazine up. Yugo asked, "Ok… anything interesting or…"

Vena replied, "No… i-it's ok."

"Alright."

He walked away as he mumbled, "Lame talk."

He packed away the secondary Pokémon and left out Reeka and Ghezirha… and Emma just trailed behind. The group went down into the city and wound up at the Luminose tower, as Yugo wondered, "I wonder who even runs this place if…"

Rebecca asked, "So, why did you bring us here?"

"Because I just got a feeling… if the gymleader Limon was here… and then there was crazy grandpa causing a shoot up… then who exactly runs the place?"

He walked in as everyone else stayed out. Then Judas suggested, "Let's just wait for the prick to come back out."

Everyone sat down, agreeing, and they waited until Yugo came back.

Inside, Yugo saw some typical people going around going up going down, and on the base floor. But the higher floors obviously had to be something more so, so he got into the elevator and from there, he went up to the highest floor. Once it stopped, the doors opened and Yugo walked to see some higher class people apparently grouped together discussing some kind of business.

He walked up a little closer and listened in, only hearing some phrase of, "…sell out the tower…"

Whatever it meant, it obviously had to do with the place. He scurried off to the elevator, but instead of entering, he bumped into some guy… some… bulky guy. He backed up seeing a man wearing multiple layers of clothes, a fur coat with the rest being decoration, and what caught the eye was a little badge on his right chest that read: "Emener Shogun".

Yugo apologized, "Sorry sir."

The man nodded, "It's fine, I wasn't watching anyway."

He began to walk out of the way as Yugo asked, "Are you the new gym leader for…"

He stopped, "For the tower? Yes I am."

He turned around, "Emener Rakes."

"I thought you're last…"

"Name? No, no, the 'Shogun' is more of a nickname than anything else."

"Oh… so with the gym leader thing, do you actually stay here or…"

"No, I live somewhere else."

"Alright, I just figured since Mr. Limon lived here…"

"Lived I'm sure, but after that whole shoot-up thing, he's gone missing."

"Oh… missing?"

Yugo knew he was at that mansion… before it gone blow to bits, but he wanted to see what happened anyway. Rakes replied, "Yeah, the entirety of the news was focusing some portions to Prof. Sycamore and some on Mr. Limon disappearing."

"Well… what about everyone else?"

"They got left out except for bits here and there."

He changed subject and asked, "So, you here for a gym battle?"

Yugo gestured, "No, I just wanted to see who was running the place."

"HA! I'm not actually running the building; I'm just the gym guy here."

Yugo asked, "Wait, then who…"

"Mr. Payne bought off the building claiming it was 'dead man's' property, so he runs it."

"*sigh*, ok, well, thanks for telling me what's going on."

"Fine talk, one thing I will tell you is that I don't play cheap."

"Christ, 500?"

"Who?"

"500 to enter?"

"No, a solid thousand."

Yugo almost made a stroke face as he asked, "A thousand?"

"Yep. People want to get in, they'll find the money."

"Dude, I…"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The yelling echoed as Yugo went to the rails and looked down to see a small figure waving his arms frantically while screaming, "GET YER FOOKIN' HYBRID ASS DOWN HER'!"

Yugo sweatdropped as Rakes asked, "Hybrid?"

Yugo nervously smiled, "Yeah, uh… long story."

"I see… I suggest you go down and get him quiet before something happens."

"Yeah, will do."

Yugo quickly ran to the elevator and down the floors he went. At the bottom, Judas was fuming as Yugo came marching out the elevator pissed himself. He asked the half-Irish, "Ok, screaming my genetics for everyone to hear is not a way to get me."

Judas asked, "Well I'm sorry, but it was eith'r that 'er tellin' yew that yer Luc'rio decided to break somebody's 'rm for everyone to hear."

"Reeka did what?"

"She broke someone's arm off, you dumb-fuck."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you ask her."

(Meanwhile…)

"This is an unusual situation."

The Pokécenter-hospital hybrid was currently a Mexican standoff as a nurse was threatening to call the cops, there were already cops in the place, there was a lawyer, and to top it off, Reeka was threatened by the lawyer to get sued, and the person Reeka attacked , whether self-defense or stupid bullshit, was also threatening to sue. And to top the mess off, everyone was watching this, recording it, and everyone was wondering who'd pull the first move… except Ghezirha kinda slipped out and Vena disappeared, along with a few doctors not willing to go into legalese.

Rebecca, attempting to defuse the situation, asked a nurse if she could talk about this whole mess… but then the crazy nurse yelled, "He's not getting out here alive!"

The cops then pulled a gun out and shot the nurse's hat off, which then made a couple of the nurses run off and then a full blown cop storm went through as people were getting assaulted and hell broke loose. Then the lawyer attempted to get Yugo, but was tackled down by a Geodude and finally…

Yugo's remaining group got out and ran out of the city, as the center went into flames.

(At the camp)

"You fucking idiot!"

Rebecca screamed at Yugo as she hit him with a tree branch. He defended himself, "Hey, you were the one who started half the shit in the first place!"

"You obviously caused half the centers to hate our guts!"

"Not my fault!"

"RET'RDS!"

Judas grabbed both of them by the hair, "I don't care, this day has gone to the shits and this is not making it any better."

He let go and sighed, "Obviously Yugo has no idea of diplomacy…"

Yugo retorted, "You're not any more diplomatic, so…"

He stuck a bayonet to his throat, "Who said I was bad at diplomacy?"

Rebecca said, "Uh, everyone of us?"

"I AM NOT BAD AT DIPLMACY!"

"Yes you…"

He sideswiped her and then the two got into their own fight. Yugo sighed and went on off with Reeka and Ghezirha, to, might as well, do some training.

He brought the two to the little training area, then sat down as he told them, "Ok, so we're going to do a little training session like we should be doing… and of course it will be in pairs…"

Reeka was stone-faced as Ghezirha was slowly wagging her tail. "And we'll start with me against… Reeka."

Reeka's expression lightened up. "And then whoever wins goes against Ghezirha and everyone else in the 'balls, ok?"

They nodded and Yugo readied himself, "FIGH…."

Before he could finish, Reeka tackled him against a tree, and repeatedly kicked him. He jumped at her head and tackled her onto the ground, but she used her feet and pulsed him up, throwing him against another tree, back first.

He stumbled on moving and…

Reeka side kicked him, throwing him against the ground, and earning him a bruised arm. Then her foot was stamped on his face as she arrogantly stated, "I win, wimp. I can kick your ass any time."

Yugo rolled his eyes as Ghezirha asked, "Do I need to be next?"

Reeka pulled a bone rush and swacked Ghezirha across and threw her into a tree, "Yes."

Ghezirha slid down to the ground, and landed on her back in pain from the attack. Reeka just waltzed up and asked, "Awww, did the wittle Absol get hurt?"

Ghezirha huffed and back flipped right into Reeka's face. She got pushed back, but bone rush out, she charged back and attempted to ram the Absol, but she dodged and ran around a tree, then another, then just zigzagged. Reeka began to hack apart trees, trying to chase Ghezirha and all it did was make her dizzy and unknown as to where she was even hitting…

"NYAAAH!"

Ghezirha tackled Reeka into the wooden mess and the two fought each other. Yugo, meanwhile, crawled over to a tree and slumped against it as he watched them fight. He watched as he picked up two things: Ghezirha's agility training worked… and Reeka had one major weakness… she couldn't do fast coordination.

Just like at the gym, Reeka was both disoriented and borderline panicking. Here she was mostly just disoriented by Ghezirha hide-and-seek behind the trees, which Reeka was gladly to tear apart and throw across. In one instance, Reeka cut a tree off at it's base, but Ghezirha head popped up and stuck her tongue out.

It was an hour of charades until Reeka threw her bone rush down and screamed, "FUCK THIS SHIT!"

And stomped on off. Yugo shook his head… Reeka was the bulk and Ghezirha was the speed. He got up, feeling better, and asked Ghezirha, "So… ready to tackle on… Jacques?"

Ghezirha laid on her stomach, "Can I have a break?"

"Ok… a little break then training with Jacques."

She jumped up and hopped on Yugo, giving a little peck, as she laid against him. He chuckled and complimented, "Ya'know, I like this… you're nice a fluffy… you're easy to hold…"

Ghezirha added, "Yeah, but I liked that other form you liked…"

Yugo asked, "C'mon, I like you like this, don't I?"

"Yeeeaaaah, buuuut…"

"Ah-ah, no buts."

She smiled, "Except mine."

Yugo sweatdropped, "Eh, yeah…"

He then saw her eyes meet his as if she was waiting for something… she blinked twice, "Well?"

Yugo asked, "O-oh, uh… well, hold on…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yugo unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, as Ghezirha blushed a bit and asked, "U-um, could you… um… get it…"

"Well… you can just… lay on it?"

She did so and her fur on Yugo's dick was the softest thing he'd ever feel. It got erect fast, then Ghezirha got off and looked at it, "O-oh, s-so…"

"Well… watch."

He grabbed her and lifted her up, then pushed her against his dick as it slid right in slowly. A pleasuring smile came across Ghezirha's face as it went into her, slowly digging in. Yugo pushed her down and pulled her up as he shanked her himself, making the pulses of bliss move through them. Yugo flipped her over and rammed her harder, as she began to moan a little and stuck her tongue out.

They kept the sex up for as long as they could hold it until Ghezirha bit on Yugo's neck, making him twinge a bit, but just hugged her tighter and sped up…

"Nyyygh!"

He came into her as she bit down a little harder. Pain aside, the two were relieved of that tension… buuut…

Yugo gave a naughty smile, "Someone needs to get punished."

Ghezirha titled her head, "Huh?"

"Biting my neck?"

He turned his head and pointed to it, making Ghezirha blush, "O-oh… S-sorry I… EEEK!"

He picked her up, then dropped her to the ground, catching herself. Yugo grabbed the back of Ghezirha's head and pushed it against his crotch, forcing Ghezirha into a blowjob as he motioned her head back and forth. She wasn't protesting against it and was more in curiosity and gaze than anything else.

Yugo continued to force her head back and forth as Ghezirha made sure her teeth don't claw in. After another few minutes, Yugo came into her mouth, shooting all of it down her throat. He pulled out and Ghezirha shrugged it off, then hacked up a blob of the white gunk, spitting it to the ground.

She asked, "What was that?"

Yugo crashed down, sitting up, "Technically, oral sex… standardly, a blowjob."

"What kind of job is that?"

"Yeah, let's say you were sucking my dick."

"You said…"

"I know, I know…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

(In the United States, now renamed the United Republic of New Kanto [URNK])

"I can't stand these people!"

Giovanni screamed as he was walking back and forth in the oval office, "I can't understand how these people think! I announce I'm running this damn country, and the first thing we get is death threats, riots, invasions, grown adults dressing up in protest costumes, and the entire world government beating me over the head. Conquering people happens all the time!"

A knock came on the door. "Yes!"

It opened up as a man stepped, "Giovanni, zir."

"Ah, director, it's been a while."

Röthke closed the door and walked up, shaking Giovanni's hand. The shake broke as Giovanni asked, "So, I take it you went from that frozen wasteland up to here?"

Röthke answered, "A fine trip… exzept for the weather of courze."

"I see… hopefully the Mewthree isn't given any trouble."

"Nah, we zedated her and put her into cryogenixs, zhe won't be causing any problemz."

"Good, because we need to figure THESE fucking problems out. First off, you have been monitoring the broadcasts of radio and television… riiiight?"

He emphasized it as Röthke nodded, "Not all the time, but we got the gizst of it."

"Anything to know?"

"First off, connectionz. There are multiple countries that are alliez with the United Statez you just took over."

"Oh… and are we in danger?"

"Not really. There are theez Muzulim people who are currently in war with the northern countriez, so there iz no chance of an actual war coming here."

"Alright, that fixes overseas… what about here?'

"Eh, mozly propaganda we block out."

"What?"

"You know… death to white guy… uh… evil man bad… and then something about replacing thiz conzetution a couple days before you attacked."

"Alright… now how much do you actually know about these people's… terms?"

"Uh, like?"

"Why are they calling me a white supremacist? I'm not white! I'm a sand color! Look at me!"

He pulled his sleeve up as Röthke shrugged, "Maybe it'z backwardz?"

"Oh, yeah, riiiiight, they're all equally morons so I don't care. Next, I need to know what the hell… transphobic means."

"Uh… I guez it meanz you're afraid of tranz fat?"

"Of course! Wait… why would a news broadcast say I'm afraid of trans fat? Whatever! Do you know where each broadcasting news station is?"

Röthke shrugged, "We could locate each station but it'll take some time."

"Fine, fine, and…"

The phone rang, interrupting the sentence, but he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Giovanniiii… we got something for youuuu."

"That sounded gay, but what is it?"

"We have some secret information you might like."

"Secret? Nuclear weapons?"

"Uh, no, turn on the video screen and I'll explain."

Giovanni sat down and turned on the screen as Röthke asked, "Are you sure it's worth anything?"

The rocket leader shrugged, "Probably not."

He turned on the screen and Maxie's face appeared with a creepy smile as he rubbed his hands. Giovanni asked, "What is this secret of yours? And hopefully something positive?"

Maxie replied, "Well, that depends on how you view it… for I have access to live tapes of that original Mewtwo experiment."

Giovanni immediately got the attention and asked, "What do you mean… none of those tapes survived!"

"Ah yes, well, this one did."

Maxie showed a VHS tape named "Pokémon: The First Movie". Giovanni asked, "Ok, and what the hell does it have to do with…"

"I'll show you… as soon as you accept my little offer."

"Ha-wha?"

"All I ask in return for this track is own…"

"The land of fucked up people, totally yours! Now send me that damn tape!"

Maxie sighed, "Ok, ok…"

He gave it to a guy, "Get that sent to the opposite side of the land NOW!"

The nodded, "Yes sir!"

And ran off. Maxie continued, "Now, from now on, I own the…"

Giovanni swatted it off, "I don't care! I got bigger problems than you!"

"Fine…"

(In Aloha)

"Francine, for Arceus sake Flare has become an actual fucking region!"

Lysander was screaming at his daughter over the phone as he was downed half a bottle of liquor. "Besides, if anything I need to be getting this island a redo… it's too fucking old."

His daughter mouthed back, "So is your way of getting things done!"

"Look, I understand taking over an island and killing probably a thousand people seems too violent to your taste, but to me it's like this alcohol; strong, but easy to take."

"Please, you're literally the worst parent I'd ever have and you expect me to forgive half the shit I'm stuck to all because you're some high end criminal boss magnate!?"

"The last part is false."

"Yeah, but it still describes you exactly what you are! And you think this makes it better?"

"Depending on how you look at it…"

"Ugh, fuck this."

"No… you."

"OH ARCEUS DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT CRINGY SHIT EVER!"

"No…"

And it hung up… "Fine."

He put away the phone and sat in the chair, sighing as he couldn't get her to join. But of course…

"Sir!"

A woman busted through the door as she told Lysander, "Sir, we got news about Elimination heading to Aloha and…"

Lysander told her, "Get all the forces around the damn island!"

"well uh… they aren't sending much… a lot of it is still in Kanto… and is kinda… missing?"

"Missing? So what the hell are you warning me about? Send some boats and helicopters, shoot the fuckers down, and leave me alone."

"Sir, the incoming force was just a warning because… we have reports that Kanto is… basically obliterated."

"As I figured."

The woman left as Lysander sat in his chair and sighed, "Arceus this is one hell of a mess… hopefully Italy can handle some better relations."

(Flipping over to California…)

Magma wrecked the state. Half the place was in ruins, a fifth of the people were dead, and as Magma gains control and keeps people from escaping, soon there will total rule once again… after they clean Hollywood out.

"I can't believe that they actually would store priceless security footage in a video store!"

Maxie exclaimed as they went through a movie store… surprisingly still in business. As they went through it, one of the cashiers had their IPhone out recording the guys walking about, grabbing movie's off the shelves… and Maxie screaming at them.

"I want more footage of this! Maybe we can exploit more security footage tapes!"

The grunt asked, "Here's one that has a Latias and Latios on it."

"Put it in, put it in!"

Another grunt asked, "This one including a Kyogre and a Groudoun…"

"PUT IT IN THE BAG!"

The clerk asked, "Hey yo, are you stealing them kiddy movies? I got some crappy Marvel stuff ova' here you can steal instead!"

Maxie yelled back, "THIS IS EVIDENCE!"

A grunt pulled one from the back and said, "Hey, this one got that Kalosian stuff…"

"IIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

He threw it in as Maxie then ordered, "Have every movie in here scanned through! If it got Pokémon on it, it's evidence I can have scientists study so we can take over the universe!"

"Are you sure…"

"DOES THIS LOOK UNSURE TO YOU!?"

Maxie made an ugly look as the grunt shook his head, "No."

"Then do it!"

Maxie then marched off, then gave the clerks a starstriking look, "What are you looking at brown boys?"

The clerk said, "I'll have you know I'm 62 years old!"

"BAAH!"

Maxie left as the grunts asked, "Ok, what's a stupider movie title: 'It' or 'The Thing'?"

The other one pondered, "Uhhh…"

(Now to Yugo)

Meanwhile back to Yugo, it was lunch time as they were around their frosted campsite, eating the food Rebecca got. After their quick lunch, Yugo got up and told them, "Alright, I'll be right back."

Reeka stood up and asked, "Uh, where do you think you're going?"

"To the city, why?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going?"

"Because I have to talk to someone."

Judas now asked, "And who'd that be?"

Yugo sighed, not in anger or remorse, but a simply sigh, "My… grandpa."

* * *

 **Rate and review, and suggest any ideas.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 57:

Judas asked, "Uh… I thought you hated his guts now?"

Yugo answered, "Yes, I know, it sounds like a hypocritical statement, but I need grandpa to tell me what the hell is going on and… kinda get Reeka and Emma, possibly, fixed."

"I thought Emma's genetics couldn't be tampered with?"

"I don't care, let's just go with it."

He walked off to the city and left the group. Then Ghezirha jumped up and chased after him as Reeka just rolled her eyes.

(In the city)

Yugo and Ghezirha got to the lab, but stopped outside as Yugo took in a deep breath. Ghezirha asked, "Are you ok Yugo?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just don't know if grandpa's going to let me back in… or he's going to blow my brains out."

She stated, "Well… if he tries that I'll get him."

"Yeeeaaah, Just tell Reeka to go at my grandmother first… then grandpa if that ever comes to be."

He took in one more deep breath, and walked in. On first entrance, nothing appeared unusual...

"Hi Yugo!"

Yugo turned to the voice as it was…

"Oh, hey mom."

Ha, try assuming next time. Rose came over and hugged Yugo, then broke it and asked, "So, how's everything going?"

"Terrific! Here?"

"Uh… I don't keep up with it one little bit so… I know nothing."

"Oh."

"Besides, what are the chances I see my parents getting back together?"

"Hmm, let's see…"

Then the door opened as a voice said, "And here's the Yugoslavian prick, and lil' Rose."

Three heads turned and tow heads went agape as they saw Frank and Midori… walking in together. Frank looked at them and asked, "Well ain't this semi-sweet. Tell me Bender didn't drink all my wine and Edward didn't give shit away."

Rose shrugged, "I… don't know what any of them did."

"Thanks… now then."

He walked into the lab as Yugo asked Midori, "Uh, grandma…"

She asked, "Hmm?"

"Weren't you two like… divorced or something?"

"Well, the term would be 'apart for a bit'."

"Uh-huh… and why did you get back together?"

"Uh, long story short, me and Frank got drunk at bar, went to a motel and… well… bed and breakfast… naked."

Yugo stood unmoved, "I… see…"

"Anyway…"

She went over to the counter and said, "Might as well get back to this."

Yugo nodded and scurried down the hall to catch up to Frank. At the end, he got to the "secret laboratory" and went in to see Frank already on the computers. Yugo closed the door, making Frank look, and he sighed with an unpleased look coming on his face. He asked, "Yes Yugo?"

Yugo crossed his arms, "Let's just say I'm not over it."

"Not that I give a single fuck in the first place. What do you want?"

"I need information."

"Yeah, on what?"

"Sycamore… from the time you kicked him out… to the time you sent him to the hospital."

Frank turned to him and asked, "And why would I explain you that?"

"Because I found Sycamore… only he was a little more different."

"Aaaaaand, what's your point?"

"If I tell you what happened to Sycamore, I want Ghezirha back as a… well, you know."

Ghezirha had a big smile as she saw the idea. Frank, however, raised a brow and asked, "Are you distracting the gym leaders by showing your Pokémon's tits off?"

"A-ha-a-ha. Not fucking funny. I'm being serious."

"I don't know… I got better things to do."

"I can give you the location of it."

Frank sat there thinking about it and nodded regretfully, "Fine, I want to see it though."

Yugo pulled up the map on the 'Dex and showed it to him. He let a disgruntled sigh and nodded, "Fine, now tell me what the hell you got."

Yugo began, "A few days ago, we ran into this… Flare base and we found a room full of tapes talking about evolutions and forms and…"

"Ah yes, Flare was trying to conduct their experiments to find some way to get the nightmare form, and they did."

"Yeah, take a guess who was narrating them?"

"Who?"

"Sycamore himself."

Frank made a confused look, but insisted, "Continue."

"We found this… base, most likely a Flare, and we found this whole archive of… tapes… and we found that did things to Pokémon and people exploring forms, evolution…"

Frank said, "Stop."

"What?"

"If I'm getting where this is going, one I need a cigar to match it, and two, you want to know exactly what the hell any of that meant, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Frank sighed and opened the draw, pulling out a large cigar. Yugo asked, "Hold on, I thought you didn't…"

He answered, "Tea cigar… with a bit of tobacco for taste."

He lit it and took a puff in, coughed, then began, "Ok, so with all the sciency experiments over the last decade or so, Flare and Plasma dealt a good bit with it. Now, for the whole evolution thing, they needed some backup… money wise… I gave them that… Now… here's the real shitter that even I didn't like… they kinda were pissing on my money severely and soon they just began wasting it. I cut it off for that specific experimenting field, and then I never heard back from it."

Yugo questioned, "So… this nightmare evolution…"

"Shadow Pokémon in one sense… however that's only if you block the 'good' half… if you can create the form from the bad part, that's what you need."

"But… why did it only happen to Reeka if…"

"Oh, nice, your Lucario got it? Oh well, anyway, yeah, another factor is that you need a second spirit to apparently break this… main spirit… thing… and once that happens, ta-da, nightmares."

"The battle bonds?"

"Nothing more than what has been renamed a fusion bond."

"Fusion bonds?"

"Yes, fusion bonds take it to a more interesting yet lethal level. Sadly Ashy boy had that, and one shot to him would've killed him and his Greninja. That one major flaw of connection will kill both of them. Feel everything, see everything, think everything; and trainers around have it… but in limited amounts."

"Then that means if this… fusion thing happened to me and Reeka…"

"Yeah, you slip and fall and die… eh, she dies too. Beautiful, right?"

"Then…"

Yugo was trying to grasp it as Frank went through the whole cigar, and just tossed it aside. Yugo pulled it together and asked, "Ok, what about cloning?"

Frank, now with a face of confusion, "Cloning?"

"They… cloned Sycamore… and they had the original one all along…"

"So… you're saying I went after…"

"Uh… that's the gist I'm getting."

Frank got up and asked, "Ok, ok, and may I ask what the hell happened to Sycadick?"

"He became a cyborg."

"Nice, nice… "

"You know that?!"

Yugo yelled as Frank shrugged, "I did, they told me, the cloning part no, but yeah, the cyborg thing went a little loopy and killed half the people in that base and… I don't know, I assume you destroyed it?"

"Reeka did but…"

"I assumed correct."

"Ok, enough of your shit, turn Ghezirha into an anthro."

Frank sighed and walked over across the room to the anthro machine and opened it, "Alright, get in."

Ghezirha hopped on in and the door closed. Frank did a jerk move and changed it from athletic to normal, and then hit the go button. The machine made it's noises and…

The door opened up as Ghezirha jumped out and tackle Yugo…

"Uh, Ghezirha…"

Yugo got up and looked at her as she… well, basically had larger breasts and a slightly larger rear. Yugo then yelled at Frank, "I didn't want that!"

Frank shrugged, playing stupid, "I don't know, I just turned it on and used it."

"Grandpa…"

Yugo growled, but then was interrupted by Ghezirha hugging him, "I can hug you again!"

"Yes… you can…"

(Back at the camp)

"You gave your Absol bigger tits? For real?"

Judas grumbled as Ghezirha had that stupid smile on, hugging Yugo from behind. Yugo shrugged, "I blame my grandfather for it."

"I'd blame yer stupid ass for it!"

"Like I don't have enough of that."

Now, training time would've stopped the argument, but a whole new thing appeared as Ghezirha and Reeka… were clashing once again. Of course, they just went twice as hard and at the end, they were suffocating Yugo a bit.

Joke aside, the afternoon came over as Yugo rested inside the tent. Then Reeka stepped in and ordered, "Ok idiot, take your clothes off."

Yugo looked up, "Everyone's outside and you want to…"

"Either you do it or I do it."

"Ugh, look I know this morning wasn't great for you, tomorrow morning we can go all out."

Reeka growled, but walked away as Yugo already knew she agreed.

From that point on, nothing else exciting happened and when night time came about, everyone went into the tent… and because of the cold, Yugo made a brilliant idea: let everyone out. Now the tent was crowded, Yugo was getting short-breathed, Judas was bitching, and Rebecca… well, getting squashed between Fafner and Florian wasn't exactly a great feeling. But that's how it stayed and it stayed nice and warm… well, maybe too warm…

(Luminose City, Payne's Enterprise Tower)

Payne was walking along the lobby floor as he was thinking of a way to get out of this criminal mess before people started eyeing him. But his thought of concentration was interrupted by a man entering through the door, "Excuse me?"

Payne looked to him and asked, "Yes?"

"I know this may sound unusual but… do you offer sanctuary?"

"Um, I guess."

Another joined up and both walked, "Thank you very much."

He shook Payne's hand in a nervous grip as he said, "We needed to get out as soon as possible."

"From where… and why… and better yet, who are you?"

"Very sorry. I am Priest Ensher…"

The other man greeted, "I am Priest Arthur."

Payne nodded, "Ok, and what the hell is…"

Ensher explained, "Well, it started earlier today when we found out about some kind of force going about in Kanto of one of the superiors."

Arthur then explained, "Then we get a warning that we were going to be… um, disposed of."

"We didn't know what disposed meant, or in who's terms, so we asked for help to get out before anyone got to us."

Payne asked, "Ok, who exactly… told you that you were getting… let's assume killed."

"Well, two sources, with one helping us. Latios told us and also said to be very cautious while Mewtwo helped us get out…"

"Hol' up… Mewtwo… the character that is willing to blow up half the planet with no fucking remorse… saved you two?"

"I don't know why either…"

"Well, who is this… superior of yours?"

"He's what they call an enforcer… we don't know his name but they just gave him the nickname of Prince…"

Payne made a puzzling look, "Prince? Like what? A son of Arceus?"

"Well… a joke rolls around saying it is… but we don't know…"

"And… you're staying here until that clears up?"

The two men looked at each other nervously then Arthur told Payne, "Legendaries don't exactly forget events."

"Are you implying… you're staying here… forever?"

"Well, until we die, yes."

Payne rolled his eyes and put his hand to his face, "*Ok, ok… I'll live… I'll live…* Alright, but I'll have to put you two in some kind of job… and get you out of those… I guess robes?"

The priests nodded, "Yes, let's go ahead with that right now."

"And if I see a Mew abomination outside my door I assume it's for you?"

"Uh… yes."

"Alright, what can possibly go wrong?"

(Meanwhile…)

"How the fuck did this possibly go wrong?"

Giovanni complained as he was watching that movie Maxie sent which was now showing the Mewtwo creation scene. Mewtwo asked, " _So, I am simply the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over_?"

Giovanni suggested, "Should'a killed you."

The scientist answered, " _Oh our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins_."

The Mewtwo thought, ' _These humans, they care nothing for me_ …'

As the scientists were applauding each other and discussing it, Giovanni slapped himself, "Great, what the hell are these people going to do?"

' _Is that my purpose… am I just an experiment... a laboratory specimen… this cannot be_ …'

A glow began to appear. '… _my destiny_ …'

Giovanni mumbled away as the Mewtwo began to tear apart the laboratory, then yelled, "THE METAL CLAWS YOU… fucking morons…"

Everything was blown to bits as the scientist said, " _We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon… and we succeeded_ …"

And the Mewtwo made the blue sphere explode, destroying the entire place. Giovanni pressed the stop button, "Pause… pause… pause… why didn't I get this kind of footage, AND THERE IT FUCKING IS! Maxie finds it in, what, a movie something!"

Giovanni turned off his screen and sighed, "Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. I finally see why the experiment we had failed… and it failed… so bad… ok, ok…"

The door knocked as Giovanni answered, "Yeah, yeah, come in."

A goon came in as he said, "Sir, I figured you'd might want to see the condition that Kanto is in."

"Well, seeing as it was my home country and those government aided morons ruined it, let's see the damages."

"From the pictures taken, half the cities and towns were entirely destroyed."

Giovanni a picture and exclaimed, "They literally flattened Vermillion?!"

"Well, it was bombed over 20 times, then armies, and then obliterated."

"Pewter? Saffron?"

"All destroyed. Major cities basically are ruined sites, medium and small towns have a chance to survive, and almost a hundred thousand dead."

"Shit, you make what we're doing look good."

"And then the other half is either moving out or staying out of it."

"Elimination?"

"Virtually ruined. After the attack on Kanto, they tried going into Johto, but it failed and we're pushed back."

"Nobody misses us?"

"Not a bit… well, my wife misses me but…

"Who cares? Not me. Now, get out!"

The goon got out as Giovanni looked at the screen, "AND TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!"

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Sorry for the time, college, finals, and school shit kinda constipates time. Anyway, one lemon, ((((= Lemons, and one scene was by Xbyt92, but it got modified.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 58:

It was morning, cold and dry, and the first thing that already happened was Yugo running out of the tent… in his undies. He was running from the sex hungry Lucario as she chased after him. Yugo got as far as the first tree, then was tackled onto the dead ground as Reeka growled, "Ok idiot, pull it out already."

Yugo told her, almost scolding, "It's the fucking morning! I didn't even have anything to eat yet!"

"Well, boo-hoo, I don't care."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She pulled off Yugo's underwear and turned around, sitting on his lap as his erection went straight into her, giving off a moan from her. She rode it as it got slicked up, making her waved her head from the pleasure. Yugo grabbed her hips and forced her down even more as Reeka pushed against him harder, trying to make it go deeper into her.

Every thrust made it go up as Reeka's tongue flicked out from the pleasure, then Yugo just tipped Reeka on top of him as he rammed her, and gushed inside of her. But she made a half numb and half devilish as she grabbed her legs and pulled them forward, telling Yugo, "Fuck me like a fucking blanket."

Yugo groped her breasts as he proceeded ramming her, making her flood onto the floor and his crotch, but Yugo decided to get a little vengeance on that. She was finished, and got off, but Yugo tackled her and pushed her on the ground, now grabbed her butt-cheeks hard as he asked, "Ya'know, you have this big ass…"

She looked up as he finished, "And we haven't seen if I can miss."

And jabbed her with it, sending a sense of pain into her as Yugo was forcing her, "Hell ya! This is damn nice!"

Yugo was ramming her ass hard, feeling the tightness of it as he grabbed each cheek and pushed hard, fucking her like a…

"HYYEEEEH!"

Yugo came a second time into her as Reeka collapsed from it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile at the camp, Judas was tapping his feet in impatience. He asked, "Ok, where the hell is Yugo this time?"

Rebecca stretched out, "Oh come on, I thought we were griping about him every day?"

"We are, but this moron is the only way we progress anywhere."

"Eh, true but…"

A red beam of light came out from her belt as Florian appeared flat on the floor, panting. He exhaled, "Finally! I'm out!"

Rebecca asked, "Uh… how did you…"

"I learned a trick… not telling."

"I… see."

After a minute, Yugo came back with Reeka as the two walked on back to the camp… and everyone was ready to lynch them. Yugo raised his hands, "Calm down, I'm back."

Judas gave a smart answered, "Good, you be Bach, I'll be Beethoven as I take a cello and bash your head with it!"

Rebecca asked, "What joke is this?"

Yugo answered, "A bad musical joke, now how much food do we got?"

Judas answered, "Nothing."

"Good! Now, we need to get our asses to the store because I have no idea how much food we got left."

Judas walked away, "I'm not going."

Yugo looked to Rebecca, and she did too, "I'm not being the waitress this time."

Yugo yelled, "SOMEBODY!?"

Florian raised his hand, "Um… could I?"

"Good enough!"

Yugo wrote up a list, "Here's a list, no alcohol because of Irish boy here, and… wait."

He looked at the Lopunny, "You need a change of clothes."

Florian looked down and asked, "Why?"

"Because nobody wants to see the remake of Tarzan… EMMA!"

She appeared, arms crossed, as Yugo said, "Give Florian a new outfit."

As Emma got closer, Florian denied, "I don't want a change of clothes, this is fine!"

"Yeah…"

(One moment later…)

"This is better!"

Yugo said as Florian was in leaf clothes, way more covered up. He wasn't too happy, but Yugo told him with a smile, "Now you can go! And please don't cause any problems."

Florian nodded, and headed off with the list to the city. Judas pointed out, "You didn't give him any…"

Yugo shushed him, "*SSSHHHHHHHHH* I want to see how long until he finds out."

(In Luminose)

In the wet streets of the city, Florian walked down to the nearest store, and just went in thinking he was able to get what he needed. He walked in and already he was a little confused and just began grabbing whatever looked like it belonged on the list.

After getting the food, a couple drinks, and a book, Florian rang it up and the cashier then asked, "I'm sorry, where is your trainer?"

Florian answered, "Me."

"Oooooh, one of those weirdos."

Taking offense, but not showing it, the woman asked, "Ok, and you are paying in…"

"Credit."

"Card?"

"Uh, Cryptocard."

"Ooooooh, a really weird one."

He rolled his eyes as the woman asked, "Number?"

"6283-492."

"Name?"

"Florian… Waju."

Using his last name nickname, that should do it. The cashier said, "Alright, total price of 47.89."

She put it all in the bags and said, "That should be it."

Florian then asked, "Um, you wouldn't happen to have a phone booth here right?"

"Phone booth? No, this isn't a typical Pokémart… but we do have a phone stand outside."

She pointed out the window to show a telephone stand which looked like the same ones in a booth… just minus the booth. He nodded, "Thank you."

And ran outside quickly, then turned around and asked, "It's coin operated?"

The cashier stated, "Yeah, the rates need to get redone. It's 5 for local, 10 for intra-national… and then 25 for international."

"Oh… could break a dollar then?"

He pulled a bill out as she asked, "I'm assuming 10s?"

"Yes please."

She handed him 10 10-cents and he ran back to the phone stand and began his call.

(In Arche Valley)

In a villa near the city, Wafu was in his private room with one of his harem members. He kissed her on the neck as he then asked, "So… ready?"

She nodded. "Then here I…"

The phone rang loud as the two looked up, both in annoyance. Wafu sighed angrily, "Himiko, can you get that."

She reached over and grabbed it, passing it to him. Wafu sat on the bed, answered it, and asked, "Whoever you are, I will castrate you as soon as I…"

Then a voice answered, "Then I'll remember to not come back."

Wafu was surprised to hear from Florian, "Florian?! Thank Arceus! I'm glad that you're alive, everybody has been worried about you! We thought you were dead because we couldn't find you anywhere… where are you calling from?"

"From a store that has a phone service in Lumiose. I'm now with Italy's grandson; he set up a camp outside of the city. The place is pretty good."

Wafu heard the name and mumbled, "Italy…"

Florian understood, "I know, but they mostly treated me well, I'm even training with them from the time being. Besides the camp, he has an apartment that's located in Ferdik Street."

"Well, at least he treats you pretty well."

"Hehe, yeah, but he knows who I am…"

"Now… what about possibly getting them back in… if not as a member, then as a way to bait in Prof. Arrogance."

"Well, from what I've seen he's… actually worse than what you liked."

"He's a wimp?"

"Uh… let's just say a trainer is all he could ever be."

"I see… what about Ushineia?"

"Ushineia… well… she's called Reeka here… but she's obviously way more powerful than anticipated."

"Example?"

"Swords… she can make swords… not bone rushes… we're talking swords, shields… at this point, she might learn an aura beam…"

Wafu chuckled, "For that to happen, I'd like to see video proof of that… untampered."

"And also Yugo's second Pokémon, Emma."

"Hmm, I've heard of her from Ushineia talking about the girls… she is?"

"Just about as strong, if not stronger… I mean… if I could give a scenario, she could probably seduce and kill a man with no troubles. Hell, I think she could even make a woman do it too."

"Interesting… and what about everyone else?"

"There is another man and woman…"

"Oh yes, the two others. Anything?"

"Well, they're not really of any kind of… uhh… importance… we'll just call it that."

"Hard to bring in?"

"The guy is… volatile… the woman is against joining anything criminal."

"They're Pokémon?"

"The woman has two others, but they aren't aware of it. I wasn't going to even bother because I know they kick me out, thinking I'm a traitor and such."

Wafu leaned, "Well… don't forget you are loyal to me."

Florian smiled, "Of course I am, I'm just telling you what would happen."

"I know, just needed to confirm."

He sighed, then spoke, "Alright then, I'll be sending someone over in a few days to see if I can bring Ushineia and this Emma friend of hers."

"Wait, what about me?"

Wafu explained, "Don't worry Florian, I promise I'll get you back as well. Right now, I need you there as a way to find a crack within this team… and if the last time probably did it, this time will definitely do."

Florian shrugged, "Alright, do I'm going to stay as a…"

"As one of their Pokémon until the time comes where I will get you back… right now I need to get that bastard of a Professor, then work the way down. Good luck, and take care my beautiful bunny."

"You too Wafu, take care."

He put the phone up, as on the other side Wafu sighed, "Well, at least there's a bright side… and now for the shining side."

He smiled at the end as went and grabbed his mate in the bed.

Back in Luminose, Florian grabbed the groceries and left before someone grew suspicious, and no it wasn't cashier.

(In Johto)

"I'm pretty sure the phrase you are looking for is A FUCKING BREEZE!"

Brock yelled as Delia as she told him, "There's a difference between a wind that blows everywhere to a little spot that surrounds you!"

Gary intervened, "Bet it's stress?"

Brock shrugged, "At this point, probably."

Misty broke in and scolded, "First off, none of you even can even tell the difference between someone breathing and a breeze, and you expect to be the judge of what she's seeing?"

"Hey, better than what's been going on at this point! The last miracle I've seen as that one in the Kalos Region, ok? Ever since then, everyone has been talking about Ash returning this, and Ash returning that… it's bullshit unfortunately! First time, that crazy guy killed him, second time, same guy killed him. At this point, there's no way that I can believe in anymore miracles, I'm sorry."

Delia yelled, "Why can't you?!"

"Let's look at the list so far…"

Gary pointed out and held out, "Hold on there Mr. Righteous-o-'lot, first off, there are problems starting with you."

He began, "First off, you're a guy who wants to fuck every nurse and cop you see…"

Brock's face went pale and shocked with aghast; Gary turned to Misty, "You're a red-head virgin that drives every guy to the nearest psych ward…"

Misty did the same, but also with anger. "And now we have Mrs. Ketchum, who thinks she's a prophet after somebody turned a fan on."

She went aghast as Misty screamed, "You actually think that of us!?"

Brock asked, "Didn't you have those cheerleader whores back in…"

Gary yelled, "Yeah, but I never wanted to get under their skirts every damn minute!"

Misty screamed at him, "What makes you so damn special?!"

"I'm probably the only one here who's partially set in the head! Everyone else has lost it! There's no saving moment! We're gonna be dead by next week at this rate so… FUCK IT! I'm going head over there."

Gary walked away from them and went to a bush, hoping to get away for 10 seconds…

*BZZZT* "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A Pichu came out as Gary also did asking, "Ok, where's the sting ointment?"

(In the evening, at Yugo's camp)

Everyone was having dinner… and hostilities began to grow up. Most of it was with Reeka eyeing Florian as he had something going on in his head. That, and he was talking to Fafner on it, which made her leery on him as well. Yugo would've bothered, but seeing as it didn't become a fist fight, and Ghezirha was holding him closely to "certain" parts, he ignored it for now.

Meanwhile, Reeka got up and walked over to Emma and pulled on one of her vines, getting her attention from the jolt. She looked down and asked annoyed, "What?"

Reeka looked up and said, "Keep an eye on that little bastard."

"Uh, which one?"

"The new Lopunny stupid."

She crossed her arms and asked her, "And, what do you say?"

Reeka growled and asked with a half pissed and half forced smile, "Please?"

Emma smirked, "Alright, and is there a reason?"

She answered, "Ever since he got back, some kind of lights have been going on like he's got a plan up his fur."

"Like up, him having a dream of fucking Yugo?"

"No, ew. Besides, him and the other Lopunny do that shit with the Delphox."

"Oh… and you do know they all have names, right?"

"I don't care."

"Hey, don't forget that one of those 'Lopunnies' and that 'Delphox' is part of our team, so might as well learn who they are."

Reeka waved it off, "Ah, who needs 'em. All Yugo needs is my ass, and maybe yours, and we win every single time…"

Emma stood in front of her and bent down, "Reeka, from what I heard, you lost at the gym."

"Yeah, and you lost to a fucked up cybo… whatever."

"Mhmmm…"

She bent lower as she was directly down at Reeka, "And you apparently have a problem dealing with things going too fast?"

"So what?"

Emma was not amused as Reeka turned around, "Look, I'm the only one here who's able to kick your ass and you know it."

Emma retaliated, "I can kick your ass way faster and you fucking…"

"Hey girls, we hear every single thing you're saying."

Reeka and Emma looked at the crowd as they were all looking at them. Reeka suggested, "In the woods?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

They walked off like nothing happened and disappeared. Elene asked, "She's one of those…"

Yugo tipped his head, "Yes Elene… she's one of those… and also these two started up again."

Judas suggested, "Are you sure it ain't just some friendly rivalry?"

"This is Reeka, she's never friendly."

(Meanwhile…)

"I don't know exactly how to explain it, but then again where can I start?"

Frank said as Giovanni called up on the account. The rocket leader yelled, "Magma just got this and probably saw it! On the Brightside, I know what the hell happened… on the downside… IT RECORDED EVERY FUCKING EMBARRASING MOMENT! Then Magma went even further showing the failure of capturing the Latios and Latias… WHY?! And those three fucking buffoons! They were half the problems that made it happen!"

Frank had his hand on his face as he was stuck listen to the rant, then Giovanni asked, "So, why the hell do I have access to this here, but not…"

Frank said it straight, "Ok, straight answer, you're fiction in my universe."

Silence was on the phone, then Giovanni asked, "So… you're saying that… everything that I ever fucked up on…"

"Is recorded… and viewable."

"Fuuuuuuuuck… and you're saying that I… can also see… things that I never seen?"

"Yes."

Giovanni was having a mixed feeling of embarrassment and intrest… and then he gained a smile. He asked, "So I'm able to find out secrets that I never knew as well… right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How and where do I find them?"

"Uh, look up… Pokémon and find the TV series… start with season one and work your way from there."

"Perfect! I will become victorious!"

"Yeah, sure."

Frank hung up and sighed, "God, I know the weirdest idiots."

His phone rang again as he asked, "Yes Payne…"

Payne was the otherside as he asked, "Hey, uh, you know a lot of weird shit."

"Nothing new."

"I got two priests here who claim to be targeted by the legendaries and they apparently got saved by Mewtwo… does that sound plausible?"

"Probably not, why are you telling me?"

"Because, again, they've be going on about this legendary thing AND about some mystical something in Johto…"

"What? Like what? All Johto is going to become is a refugee state, except their immigrants aren't that bad. That and the whole Kanto region has been burnt to the ground… but why would you ask me, really?"

"I know you don't talk, debate, or investigate things that aren't of your importance…"

"Go on…"

"So I'm asking this under the question of… what is it?"

"Two guys who did too much crack."

"Eh, well… I gotta go in that case."

"Alright."

He hung up the second time. He asked, "Who's next?"

His phone rang again, and this time Frank popped a can of sprite, then picked it up. He asked, "Residence of the lab, fuck off."

"Right after a quick talk."

Lysander was now on. Frank asked, "I thought you were enjoying the nice beaches of the Alohan Hawaii rip-off islands?"

"I was, but unfortunately when we get threatened, its never in our favor."

"Who and what?"

"Wafu… and Iron Syndicate."

Frank sighed, "These people… again?"

"If you call them that, yes."

"I sent 70 of your choppers and a few Rocket choppers, and blasted their mansion all over the real estate… and they're still fucking working?"

"Well, if they weren't we wouldn't be needing of your assistance… but seeing as it's only a couple cities over…"

"Dahara is a waste of time for me…"

"Wafu is alive and is currently plotting your death."

"It's a bountiful time of me. Alright, I'll just send somebody over."

"Good luck."

He hang up as Frank began punching in numbers on the phone. Midori walked in and asked, not happy, "what are you doing?"

Frank looked up, punching in the last number, "Oh… hi Midori… business as usual."

"I thought you were done with it."

"Well… reduced, yes, not dealing with problems of Rocket and mostly Flare, yes, but I still got those bastards at that Syndicate, so…"

The phone picked up, "What da hell you want?"

Austin picked up as Frank said, "Yeah, I'd like to speak to Kevanin."

"He's out, so you're talkin' to me."

"Fine, I need another little… snipe-out."

"Hol' the fuck on, the last one we did, we were nearly killed by a six foot motha fuckin' fox with a big ass rifle!"

"Not my problem… the only difference is that you're target is… well… I'll call Lysander back and see where it is. Tomorrow morning, that's your target."

"Fine, but that's if Kevanin what's to do it."

"Fine."

"Oh, P.S., what the hell's going on? That Gio-van guy apparently became president of the US, that lava boy is killing everyone in the West, and some wannabe gangster pirate is blowing up half of New York!"

"Yeah, everyone is taking over your world."

"You Goddamn serious?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow morning."

(In Johto)

Gary was mumbling about as they setup in a refugee camping ground. He grabbed his own tent and slept away from them, and as he did, he shook his head as he said, "This is just a mess that won't get fixed. The crazy woman is in shock, and she either needs to get out of her… or get her head fixed… but then again, I might just go down the same route."

As he got into the tent, the wind picked up a bit, making Gary look behind… but he wasn't changed. He told himself, "Oh no, I'm not falling for that."

The tent was then thrown upside down as Gary went against the floor, stuck in a tent mess as he screamed, "THAT WASN'T FUCKING NECESSARY EITHER!"

* * *

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas you might have.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Here's the next chapter, it's a huge shootout with a lot of deaths, yada-yada.**

 **An update that hasn't been mentioned, the Lemon collection hit 70k on 12/2/2019... and probably with hit 80k this month. XD I just keep putting markers so I know what happened so far.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 59:

It was morning time as the sun rose up, the camp was quiet with nothing stirring or moving. Once the sunlight came through the canvas, Yugo stepped out of the tent, stretching out and having the cold breeze go against his face.

He looked around as he thought what to do now… except…

He heard a loud noise coming his way, couldn't be a…

His eyes turned to the side as he saw a black car speeding toward him, with one of the side doors opening up. Yugo's eyes widened as he attempted to run back into the tent, but a pink tongue stretched out and grabbed his foot, swinging him with the car as he screamed. Reeka jumped out and ran outside, watching Yugo get taken into the black car.

In the car, Yugo was panicking until…

"Surprise Cuz!"

"Oh fuck no."

Yugo mumbled while Kevanin put an arm around and asked, "So, life fucked up yet?"

"Yes."

"Good! Because we're bringing you in to do more damage."

"But… how did you…"

"Mental…"

He lifted his hat, then Yugo asked, ' _How did you find the camp? We moved it!_ '

Kevanin chuckled, ' _Oh, I got ways.'_

 _'What's grandpa's great idea this time?'_

 _'He decided on attempting a second assassination on some gang leader.'_

 _'It better not be who I think it is.'_

 _'Probably is._ '

Yugo whined and slumped into the chair. Jake asked, "So what da hell we talking on about back there?"

Kevanin answered, "Oh, Yugo here wanted to know who we're shooting."

"Wasn't it that guy we keep getting introduced to?"

"Yeah."

Yugo asked, "It's that Wafu guy isn't it?"

"Yep."

"You're crazy! The guy will kill everyone and tear you to shreds!"

Jerome, driving, laughed and told him, "This is the same shit your cousin here says: We're Goddamn professional gangsta's. We do shit nobody else will do. And le'me tell you somethin', we gonna blow that frog's head all ova' da place, and nobody ain't gonna stop us. You got dragged along all because Kevanin thought it'd be good."

Kevanin retorted, "Hey, this time we got some real guns to play around with."

"You got the silencers?"

"Yep."

"Good, then we're set."

(Meanwhile…)

In the Hall of Origins… let's just say the Arceus was pissed. She gave direct orders to have both of the priests from earlier "disposed", which basically meant kill them, and the next day she hears that both priests were not found and Mewtwo was the last one to talk to them… and to add onto that, he basically helped them out…

What made her really pissed is that that was way out of character and she knows he's causing trouble. So, getting a servant to fetch him, Mewtwo came into the main room as Arceus sat there, straight-faced and attempting to instill either fear or guilt into him. Of course, Mewtwo didn't give two single shits for what was going on so he had the same look. The servant left, leaving the two alone and now it came down to this…

"Alright, let's begin with the whole event starting from when you began to exist up until today."

Mewtwo growled a little, holding his patience. "You were a destructive, somewhat arrogant, and little-caring Pokémon who wanted to kill all humans like a drunken robot. And then a second Mewtwo appeared under similar circumstances and behaved like you. Now we decided to let you join into the Hall, and since then you have acted in the same manners, same thinking, and unfortunately have not exactly changed in any noticeable way.

"The last couple of years, you've shown all kinds of resentment against the humans and even voted against anything to either help them or guide them. Now all of a sudden you helped out two humans yourself without any kind of reason… except under the fact that I never gave them permission to know about the Prince's actions… and then I here about this AND also Latios getting brought into it… I'm beginning to wonder exactly what's going on."

She walked up to him and demanded, "What… is… going… on?"

Mewtwo held his silence as the opposing legendary then said, "Now, there are three ways we're doing this: One, I'm turning you into something so ridiculous that nobody will ever take you seriously… for a week… two I'm going to be locking you away for a month restricted from everyone else… or three…"

A half grin appeared, "We're going to have you 'rehabilitated' by the more peaceful legendaries who can fix your anger issues. And before any of that happens, we'll be putting you through a nice long trial against you, so unless you have anything to defend, let's step outside and deal with the problems you caused."

Mewtwo turned around and attempted flying out…

"Not so fast…"

And he turned into a Magikarp, flopping about. "Yes, we're going to keep you like this until we can decide what's your fate…"

He began his escape, flopping out of the room. Arceus sighed, "You really need to get rehabilitated."

(Back in Kalos, Arche Valley)

The car stopped beside the slope of a hill with Yugo was booted out. Kevanin and Jerome got out, and went around back while Yugo asked them, "Ok, what the hell am I here for?"

Jerome told him, "You're going to be a lil' errand boy getting' the shit we need when we say to do it. *turns to Kevanin* Ok, so both rifles or just one?"

The Greninja shrugged, "Bring it all, and the RPG."

"Alright. HEY JAKE!"

Jake, calling from the window asked, "Yeah?"

"Stay here until I call ya up! Walkie-talkie on?"

Jake turned it on, "Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's go… up the hill!"

He hoisted a rifle over his shoulder as Kevanin did the same with the other and used psychic to move the rest of the pack. Yugo asked, "Uh, what do I do?"

Kevanin gestured, "Follow us, what else?"

Yugo sighed and followed them up the hill.

At the top, they setup position, since they weren't that far from this mansion looking place. Yugo whined, "You really…"

Kevanin shushed him, "Quiet, get down or hide behind the damn tree."

He rolled his eyes and did so. As he laid there, they went jabbering on about whatever life they're living. After what felt like an hour, Kevanin told Yugo, "Ok, get ready."

Yugo asked, "Don't tell me I need to do this?"

"Killing? No, you'd most likely fuck it all up. You just stay there and pass us what we need."

"Ugh, alright… how do you even know where to shoot?"

Kevanin down to see about a hundred people gathered about, "Oh, I usual take a good guess."

Down there on the patio, there was a good 100… 150 people there as a conference and public meeting was taking place. The stand was empty, the crowd was chattering away, and there was a setup of even a camera crew for the whole event.

The camera crew was the usual Kalos News… aka, the News Pokémon of Flamarion and Jakob… and that annoying ass Meinshao…

"Come on, the mayor is going to be on for crying out loud! We'll get fired for screwing all this up!"

Botan was borderline yelling as the crew put everything in a hurry. Flamarion told her, "Calm down, we've done enough interviews to get this done right."

"Yes, but not in front of the mayor!"

"Technically there was one time…"

"Shut it, he's getting on stage!"

Everyone began to turn their attention to the stage and began to clap as the mayor of the city began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

And everyone became quiet. "Thank you for coming here today to witness a new era of our city. We have had troubles with criminals, all kinds of cesspool creatures, another kind of way to say it, and thanks to the support of the Iron Syndicate Organization, we have funds to keep our city safe and prospering."

On the hill, Jerome titled his head back and forth as he whispered, "Where da hell is that bastard?"

Kevanin rolled his eyes, "Hold on."

He detached the scope and looked around the place…

"Found him."

He said, seeing Wafu talking with a Zoroark and a white haired… person. Kevanin told Jerome, "Ok, you keep an eye on the door, when he walks out, I'll tell you who it is."

The man nodded, "Got it."

Yugo asked, "So…"

"Shush, just stay there until we're done."

He pulled out the walkie talkie and called, "Jake, ya ready?"

Jake, in the car, called back, "For wha?"

"Well, are ya ready? 'Cause we're gonna start shooting once the guy gets on the stage."

"Alright, were is it?"

"The building up ahead, nothin' fancy."

"Alright."

Jake got the car going and drove up towards the front… attempting to drive to the front around the gates…

Back on the hill, they had scopes out looking at everyone. Kevanin kept his scope on the door as he kept his faint psychic tracing out where Wafu is…

He then told the partner, "Ok, they're coming out."

Coming out the door was three guys, and Kevanin said, "The guy in the middle. There's a Zoroark cloak over all three, but he's the guy."

Down by the stage, the mayor finished, "And to show our gratitude to the city, we have Anderson Waju himself to speak on his behalf of his deeds."

The mayor let a slightly taller man onto the stand as he stepped down. "Waju" tapped the microphone and then said, "Good afternoon… for the last few years I've been a part of this organization bringing help to the city, and implementing changes to better society."

The hitmen aimed towards his head. "With the funds we have given, we've enabled better law enforcement…"

Jerome mumbled, "Come on, come on, come ooooon…" "Better development…"

Both aimed directly at his head. "And eliminated the threat of any more murders within our home."

The Pokéball popped open as a Sceptile jumped and happily squealed, "Hi Jerry!"

Jerome slipped from the jump scare and pulled the trigger…

A bullet was fired and the guard next to Wafu was shot in the head instead, causing a mass panic. Jerome looked back and whined, "Aw fuck Skelly, you made me miss. Oh well, grab a gun and start shooting."

And him and Kevanin went on a turkey shoot, firing at the crowd indiscriminately. The semi-automatic guns blasted bullets onto the crowd killing off person after person. The mayor said, "I'm not getting paid to die", and ran out.

Skelly asked, "Um, do I use the RPG thingy?"

Jerome answered, "Yes!"

"Ok."

And fired one shot into the air, which turned on an angle and fell onto the patio, blasting shrapnel and debris into the people, causing a few were knocked down and injured from the explosion. As they kept shooting, the people ran to the parking lot. The news crew packed up all their shit in quick time, and during the gorilla-packing, Jakob cracked, "I know this was supposed to be a grand event, but this is definitely not what I had in mind!"

Botan told him, "We can make jokes about this later!"

The window was blasted to shards making them pack even faster, just stuffing things in random of places and drove off. But the van did look less crowded for some reason.

Back to the shootout, there was nobody on the patio that was alive… or that's what they thought. Jerome looked around and nodded, "Ok, coast is clear, let's go."

Kevanin collapsed the rifle and told Yugo, "Ok, now you're going into the action."

Yugo told him, "I'm not going to shoot someone in this..."

"Hey, either that, or we send you back to the tent hospitalized. Who do you want to fuck with?"

With that, Yugo understood and followed along. Jerome added, "Skelly, you also got into the mess, you're coming too."

She shrugged, "Oh well."

She carried the rest of it, then nudged Jerome, who shook his head with a half grin. He then pulled the 'talkie out and asked, "Jake, you at the front?"

Jake answered, "Yeah."

As he sees a bunch of dead bodies, "I made it to the front no prob."

Jerome nodded, "Alright, once we get down there, we're all going into that place because we did not get the damn frogman."

"Figures, alright, got it."

Once the group made it to the patio, they looked over the bodies and saw nothing that looked like Wafu. Jake got up to them as he asked, "Ok, everyone either left or I shot them."

Kevanin asked, "No black Greninjas?"

"Uh… no, but I would like to say we're on the news… again."

"Aww, who gives a shit? We make the news every day."

Jerome asked, "So now we go into the place?"

"Yep."

Yugo pointed out, "Uh, you do realize that this isn't just a…"

"Oh, we know, we nearly got killed a Delphox last time we 'tempted anythin', so now we'll ALL go in and we kill dat motha fucka, and then we throw you back to whereva', and… yeah."

He walked in first, but Kevanin blocked him, "You do realize that we have no idea what's inside. I'll lead, everyone else can keep eyes open and shoot if it moves."

He walked into a huge open room, but there was no one inside. The group pulled out the automatics and looked around. Kevanin used his psychic and checked…

"There."

He whispered as he found what was Wafu and three guards, in the room that they previously found him in. Kevanin titled his head signaling them to go as Yugo just stood there stupid. Jake and skelly went to one side while Jerome and Kevanin went to the other … and Yugo was out in the open. Kevanin gestured to him to get his ass over to where they are instead of being target practice. He did so, and now they had a one chance shot.

As they waited at that end of the hall, Wafu told his guards, "Go around and kill them all. And when you're done…"

He looked to see Yugo, peaking out a bit, "…I want the boy's head."

The guards nodded and went down, with few bullets flying towards them as they ran. Jerome told Jake, "You cova' the other side!"

Jake ran down the wall to the other hallway as Skelly followed, and Kevanin jumped over to join them. Jerome asked, "Killed anyone before?"

Yugo shook his head, "N-no."

"That's fine, this is better than my first. At least this is something decent."

"I don't want to kill anyone period!"

"Too bad, this is everyday work."

He looked down the hall again as he told Yugo, "Ok, we go down the hall, you stand behind."

He gave him a shotgun, "Don't fire unnecessary shots."

He went first as Yugo went to…

Already they were getting fired upon by a guard. In retaliation, they shot back.

Meanwhile, Wafu was in his office as he'd never think this day would've come… at least not this early. He sighed hearing the shots blasting in the halls, probably people getting killed, and this is what it came down to. But before it could get any worse, his phone rang. Now? At this kinda of event?

He didn't have a care at this point and answered it, "Yes?"

"Wafu?"

"Florian?!"

He said this time with shock as on the other side, florian asked, "Um, hi Wafu, I was just seeing…"

"What's going on? I'm going to die!"

"W-wait, what?"

"My manor in Arche Valley is now under attack apparently that little Weavile of a professor sent those dammed guards of his to come… and kill me."

"B-but…"

"I know, I know, this isn't going to be a…"

An explosion took place as Wafu said, with a small amount of anger in his voice, "I need you to do something… something to give Italy a taste of his own medicine…"

He took a deep breath, "I need you… to kill Yugo… Italy…"

Back in the halls, the fighting was fought mostly between Jerome and Yugo against whoever was shooting down the hall. On the other side, the three went down with very little caution and…

"HYAH!"

A bone rush came, hitting and throwing Jake into the wall, crashing down in heavy pain. Kevanin and Skelly looked to see an abnormally tell Lucario, which just charged at them as… Kevanin disappeared. Skelly sighed, "Thanks ya…"

And got hit, getting sent flying down the hall. The Lucario began to walk down, but he got backstabbed by a shuriken, then Kevanin reappeared and kicked him to the ground, but the Lucario tackled him and used his feet, throwing him against the wall. Kevanin slid down, turned around and stood up, walking over, cracking his neck and knuckles, "Okay… come on!"

He walked up and jumped, "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!"

The Lucario punched him, throwing him across the floor and giving him a bloody nose. Kevanin just flipped back up and charged at him, only to get grabbed and smashed against the wall. Jake, out of his pain shock, tried maneuvering his hand to his jacket to get a gun out…

His hand was stepped on hard, making his mouth open with only a wispy scream coming out. Then he was picked up as he was staring face to face with…

"Oh shit, it's the fox… and it's a girl?"

The Delphox bashed him into wall as Jake mumbled, "Let's say it's transgender for the moment… FUCK!"

He was picked up again by the Delphox, as he gave a glare, "Do you really think you're little group going to stop us?"

"I'd take it more seriously if you weren't wearing makeup, HAHA!"

He was bashed into the wall again, "Insulting me isn't making it better!"

Jake fell to the floor as the Delphox put his foot on him, then bent down, "Now, you stay there as Alphonse kills your other friends."

Meanwhile, Kevanin was doing that… failing. Using psychic to throw a couple chairs was not the best power as the Lucario just broke each one. Instead it powered an aura sphere and threw it, while Kevanin threw two tables… proving useless…

It exploded throwing the Greninja into the glass, but only created a web of cracks, and a few pieces fell off from it. Kevanin was critically damaged and now was barely moving. The Lucario walked up to him as he made one more bone rush to finish him…

Gunfire went ablaze as the Delphox screamed in agony, shots blasting through him, blood spurting about, and holes made. He collapsed to the floor with Jerome appearing from behind, yelling, "Don't any of you motha fucka's actually shoot 'em?"

He fired a few rounds into the body to make sure it's dead. The Lucario was stone frozen. Jerome yelled, "Hey you filthy animal! Come ova' here so I can kick yo ass!"

Anger, rage… it went through the Lucario as he turned away from Kevanin and looked at Jerome. He took heavy steps forward the bone now gleaming in the light as Jerome walked himself slowly to the Lucario, gun black, face stone cold. The atmosphere was tense as both sides, armed to kill, got closer… and closer… and closer…

Jerome pulled his gun up and fired while Alphonse dodged through the on-fire, getting shot or bruised, but he got Jerome in a tussle and held him to the floor, as the gun skidded across the floor. Alphonse raised the bone up as Jerome just closed his eyes…

Gunshots were heard again as screams were heard from the Lucario… but not killing him, just disabling his arms.

Jerome got out while the Lucario attempted to get him, but another shot brought him down… but Jerome grabbed his head. He looked at Jerome in a mix of fear and rage, but Jerome looked back to think it was Kevanin… but it was actually Yugo…

Jerome nodded, "Someone just grew a pair of balls. Now go back to that damn door of Mr. Black Frog while I finish business here."

Yugo slowly went as Jerome looked back to the Lucario, "Now… how will I end this? Hmm?

"I'll be honest… two guys kicking the shit out of four guys, you being able to knock out Kevanin… throwing Skelly around… even getting me. I can't say I'm not impressed… but I'm not saying you're that great either.

"Now, if Austin were hear… or Kevanin was awake… or anybody else for that matter… well, you'd be dead. But… I'm willin' to make a two way deal with this… ya'hear?"

The Lucario looked at him. "I'll let you live… but you join the little gang we got… or we go down the path of a reference, which one?"

The answer that peeped out was, "I'm not… joining you…"

"I'd believe why… I probably killed your friend… or relative… or whoever, and you don't like me 'cause of it. Well, welcome to Chicago… we don't exactly hold on to it to long… but since you denied..."

He pulled a little pocket knife, "I'ma reference…"

He put it to the canine's cheek and asked, "Have you ever heard of a movie… called the Dark Knight?"

The Lucario shook his head. "Well… when I was 12… I watched the movie… fun, lil' bloody, lots of action, good lines… one scene that did become a… ratha' famous scene is where this… crazy insane supervillain… held a, razor or knife, to a guy's mouth… now that stuck in my head… and I neva' got to fully use it… so… here's a good time."

He then whispered into the Lucario's ear, "Why so angry… dog?"

He pulled the knife across, cutting into the cheek as the canine screamed, then Jerome did the same to the other side and hit the bad of the head, knocking it out. He shrugged, "Well… I guess it wasn't that bad…"

"NYAAAAH!"

The Delphox jumped up and grabbed Jake's pistol firing it as Jerome was scared shitless and ran down the hall, getting only shot in the ankle. He tripped and crashed on the floor. The gun was empty, but the  
Delphox pulled out a large blade, approaching the downed man. He charged quick to him, blade high in the air…

Another pistol shot, the Delphox crashed onto the floor, entirely missing Jerome. Jerome looked over to see Jake held another pistol in hand and yelled, "I hate these damn triple dot twists!"

Jerome attempted to stand up as he said, "Get me a Goddamn crutch!"

A plank of wood was thrown to him. "Thanks a lot Jake, this will TOOOTALLY help my ass."

In Wafu's office, he had no idea what was entirely going on. He cursed inside his mind, ' _Damn this! Soundproofed the entire room and I have no idea what's going on! Don't worry; I have the best defending me… I just hope they don't kill my mates_.'

Then a knock came at the door. Wafu stood up. Could it be that they won? Or is it the people attacking. He walked behind his desk and…

The door exploded, sending shrapnel across the room, only then for two rows of gun fire to shoot up the room, most missing Wafu. Once the dust cleared, he saw nothing. Nothing? He peaked a little more, then a voice yelled, "SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKA!"

And a figure ran across firing another RPG as Wafu took one shot, missing, but the explosion sent the floor boards breaking and the desk to partially shatter. Then another stream of bullets came flying in, making webs on the glass. Wafu jumped over the desk and ran out, grabbing a medium blade, but as he soon as he got outside the gangsta's turned and fired on him, shredding his legs and hips, even as much as heading into his torso. The blade flung out of hand, sent flying across into the wall in front.

Jerome walked past to get the blade while Jake shook his head, "'Nother one's dead."

Then Wafu coughed, eyes barely opened. "I take it back."

Jerome pulled the blade out and walked back to Wafu, saying to Yugo, "Hey kid, we done enough shootin' here… your turn."

Yugo gulped, "Y-you want me… t-to…"

"Yeah, put a bullet in this motha fucka's head."

Yugo looked at him as Wafu just gave a stone cold look. Jerome grabbed Yugo's gun, not taking it, and raised it up, "You move it up… you aim it… now ya pull the trigga… alright?"

Yugo's breathing increased as he was met with this. "If it makes it sorta easy, look away."

Yugo took a deep breath and turned his eyes from it…

*POW*

He pull the trigger and looked to see Wafu… with a hole in his head…

Jerome pat him on the back, "Now you truly grew a pair. Let's get everyone and go."

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

The silver haired person from earlier came charging at them the opposite direction from the deepening hall, firing some machine gun. The bullets went against the wall and hit Jerome in the stomach, as he went against the wall and slid down; Jake fired his gun, missing the shots, then the man jumped out and threw a tanto at Jake, stabbing in the shoulder. Then with Yugo…

A gushing sound appeared with the man looked down and saw a blade in his own stomach. It went right through him as he then crashed down, fell on his face dead. The blade was held by psychic, thanks to Yugo due to his panicking. He looked at the mess, ready to pass out himself.

"Hey kid."

He looked over to Jerome, "Listen, I know I look like I'm going to die and shit, but I gotta Blissey… pull her out."

Yugo did so and checked around his waist for the Pokéball. "No, no, the other side."

He checked… he found a set of two more balls. "The one marked 'BP'."

Yugo grabbed it and released, what was, a Blissey as she cheerfully greeted, "Hello!"

Then went into a shocked face once she saw all the damage and death and blood…

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Hey, could you fix me up? Look around later."

She blinked, then nodded, "O-ok."

She went over and used a healing pulse to regenerate the tissue. Jake yelled, "Hey, I got a knife or somethin' in my arm!"

Jerome countered, "I'm shot in the stomach and in the foot!"

"Fix me up so I can check around, this character's brand new to this shit."

"Fine, Blissey, fix his arm then come back to me."

She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes dammit, I just need the hole in my stomach fixed… I'll shit the bullet out later."

She obeyed and went to fix Jake's arm. Once that was done, he got up and took his guy, "I'll wait outside."

"Yeah, tell us when the cops arrive."

He nodded and ran out as the Blissey returned to her healing. After going onto the patio, Jake looked around the bodies, checking to see anything, and surprisingly there was no cops coming this way. Why, who knows, but right now…

*cough*

Jake heard the cough, then swung the gun around as a reflex, then saw what appeared to be an Incineroar, injured on the patio. It looked at Jake as man asked, "Who da hell are you?"

The fire type was scared by the guy as he lifted the gun up, "Who the hell are you!"

The fire type answered, "N-Noah…"

"Ok… Noah… what the hell are you here for?"

"I-I was just… a news camera… guy…"

Despite spitting words out, Jake asked, "News?"

"Y-yeah…"

Jake nodded from the response, then yelled, "Jerome! We got someone!"

A minute later, Jerome came limping out as he asked, "What the hell is it man?"

"This tiger… lion… thing…"

"It's an Incineroar dumbass."

"What do I know?"

Noah was just watching as Jerome looked at him. Then he looked at the coat reading, "UNOVA TIMES". Then Jerome asked, "Hang on… there was this, um… thing going on with something of a Zeroaroa… something, I can never get it right… but were you part of it by any chance?"

Noah didn't answer, until the gun tip was put between his eyes, "Yes, yes!"

"Ok then, I want to know exactly two things… Do you know where they are? And when we can get them?"

Noah didn't answer, so Jerome changed it, "Ok, maybe I'm a little too cruel. I'll do this: You tell me where the main reporters are, and I'll let you go free, and even fix your wounds.

"But, if you DON'T… then you'll simply be a pile of dead fire."

Noah cringed a bit while Jerome repeated one more time, "So, you gonna tell… or not?"

* * *

 **Next is Part 2!**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas you might have!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Ok, so school was being a crazy bitch and I reeeeeeeally didn't want to fuck it, but got stuck fucking it anyway.**

 **And for statistic noting, the Lemon Collection hit 80k on 1/20/2020, and This story hit it's first 10k on 2/6/2020. :D**

 **Here's part 2, lots of screaming, cursing, politics, the usual shit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 60:

"Well, at least I'm not part of these shenanigans of yours… I think."

Yugo said as Kevanin interjected, "Yeah, but that depends on our mood. Next time we might decide to have you shoot a kindergarten."

"Why?"

"Because we've shot up all the schools around the place and now we just walk in and come out with only 8 bucks without lifting a single finger."

"You can't be that sick."

"Please, you call me sick, but grandpa let's people nuke the literal fuck out of areas and lets criminals go full on loose… and that's nothing?"

"No, I'm just saying you went and shot up schools…"

Jerome told him, "Look, in the beginning it was for attention, then it became worthless, and now we just come in with empty guns while making it look like they're loaded… and like Kevanin says, we get like, what, eight Goddamn dolla's?"

Kevanin pointed out, "And speaking of grandpa…"

Kevanin opened the door and flung Yugo out, sending the boy crashing into the dirt road covered in dirt and snow. The car drove off as scratches were all over Yugo's face. He sighed, then a high pitched squeal happened as he got tackled by something…

"YUGO!"

Ghezirha screamed in joy as she asked, "Where'd you go!"

He answered, "A trip."

"Why didn't you bring any of us?"

"Because I don't think anyone needed to see it."

The rest of the group came over as Judas asked, "The hell wer' yew?"

"Again, nobody needs to know."

Reeka, arms crossed and unhappy, asked, "Really?"

"Check my head."

She rolled her eyes and checked, sighing because he was right. Yugo asked, "Now, Anything that I missed?"

Judas pointed out, "Take a guess…"

"What? Emma looked at Reeka the wrong way?"

"No, Reeka got into another fight… and this time was randomly blaming everyone."

Reeka turned around as Yugo sighed, "God, why do I get stuck with such a stubborn Pokémon?"

"Maybe it's because you're too busy staring at her…"

Yugo stopped and screamed, "Say any part of her body I will explode!"

Rebecca got in-between them, "Ok, stop! I'm tired of this arguing as much as everyone here is, but we don't need a larger argument over it to prove… um… anything…"

She confused herself of where she was going, then Yugo sighed, "Fine, fine, who wants to begin training… oh wait."

He pulled out two balls, "I think I'll go neutral this time and train Jacques and Elene. Good luck to everyone else!"

He left off as Reeka wisecracked, "Ok, who wants to be a punching bag?"

Rebecca kicked her, sending her into a tree, "Fuck you."

Reeka cracked her neck and asked growling, "Oh really?!"

And charged right at her.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

"Ok, let's begin!"

Yugo threw all three balls out as out came Keir, Jacques, and Elene. Once they were all out, Yugo told them, "Ok, so, since I haven't been training you guys in a while, I'll do a group training session and… well, you get the idea."

Jacques asked, "Does that mean we actually learn something?"

"Most likely not! We'll just attack each other until somebody gets heavily injured or somebody does learn something. Now…"

Keir tackled him to the ground, making Yugo flip him over, sending him across the floor. The Houndoom turned about and charged back as Jacques jumped into it, sending a rogue kick into the mix. Yugo dodged it, but got tackled again by Keir. The boy turned over, trying to get Keir under, but Elene jumped in and pinned him down, and Jacques held him down as all asked, "Now?"

Yugo sighed, "Ok, let's actually learn something…"

(Meanwhile…)

In the hall of origins… at the table of discussion… all the legendaries were around awaiting for the new announcements… and this was what they saw.

Reshiram asked, "Why is there a Magicarp here?"

The Magicarp flopped about as Arceus answered, "I'd prefer to not go into the details and just explain the situation.

"Because of all the events that have been happening, I had to make a 'difficult' choice… I turned Mewtwo into a Magicarp for this meeting until I explain the end result. Now, for those who needs to know, Mewtwo has been causing all kinds of problems, whether it be screaming out about destroying humanity, burning humans one by one, and of course voting down on everything we attempt to do… and I ignored all of it like humans do with their socialization electronics.

"Now… it seems under EXPLICIT orders that I ordered, Mewtwo decided to break them… now, I will unmute Mewtwo so we can hear his testimony."

Arceus did so…

"I WILL KILL YOU AAA…"

She muted him. She looked down at the Magicarp, "I order you to tell something that doesn't involve killing anything. Is it that hard?"

He just flopped about. She unmuted again and Mewtwo screamed, "YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF HUMAN FUCKAASSS! THEY'RE ARROGANT CREATURES THAT ONLY CARE ABOUT DESTORYING THE WORLD! YOU'RE MINDLESS FUCKING…"

She muted him once more. Arceus sighed, "Ok, he's a nut case. Anyway, in order to get this problem resolved, obviously stashing him away for a couple hundred years won't do anything, so we'll simply do what humans do when they get angered over the littlest of things…"

She gave a smile to Mewtwo-carp, "Let's have Mewtwo do anger management."

The Magicarp flopped even harder and further as Arceus stated, "And we'll have Latias and Mew do it, with help from Virizion."

The 'carp flopped over and hit Latias in the head as she gave it an unhappy look. Then Groundon asked, "So is Mewtwo going to be a Magicarp for the rest of his life?"

Arceus said, "I wish."

(Back to Yugo…)

"Help!"

Yugo was strangled up on a tree as Elene flung him up with psychic. Jacques told her, "You kinda over did it Elene."

She shrugged, "I guess I need to tone it down."

Yugo yelled back down, "You think?!"

Then the branch snapped and he crashed on the dirt. He stood up and cracked his back, then told the three, "Ok, this isn't getting anywhere so I'm going to try this…"

He took a deep breath and gestured Elene to one side… and then he gestured to Jacques… and then he said, "Jacques…"

Then yelled, "Jump high and upper kick her!"

He did as Yugo yelled at Elene, "Use pyrotechnic! Keir, use a fireball!"

They just assumed what they were and did so, with Jacques landing and kicking Keir, missing Elene, and Keir blowtorching Jacques. Elene used pyrotechnic on Keir, then Jacques, scorched up, kicked her, then Keir fired an ember at her, and 20 thens later, all three were on the floor.

Yugo slapped himself as he mumbled, "I need to start training you three… I been stuck with the girls for too long."

"Too long?"

Yugo turned around and saw Ghezirha as she poked her head from a bush. Yugo tried to quickly take back, "Oh, uh, well, I meant that I needed to train with Elene, Jacques, and Keir more."

Ghezirha smiled, "Oh ok. Also, we got another problem."

He sighed, "Did Emma look at Reeka wrong again?"

"Weeeell, I wouldn't say she looked at her wrong… but they got into another fight."

"Ugh, I thought this shit was over with."

He began marching his way back to the campsite, only to see that they were, again, fighting… or at least arguing over something. Yugo just leaned against a tree as he said, "I'll see what happens."

After a couple of minutes the argument broke up, leaving both 'mons heading opposite ways. At least there was no need for interference… but then Emma came over to Yugo and asked, "Could you teach her a lesson or something?"

He asked, "In what? Manners? She's as stubborn as a mule in a spoiled household, she's not moving or changing and I can't help it."

"Well can't you put her somewhere… maybe?"

"Like where?"

Emma tried to think of some place, "Um, well, uh… maybe a center that can…"

"You mean retrain her thinking? Shit, I'm lucky enough to have her apologize for ONE incident and even see her cry after she did something moronically insane or after I give a little scolding… other than that her head is wired the way she is… and I can't touch it."

He walked to the tent, but then a few vines wrapped around him and brought him into Emma's grasp as she hugged him asking in a soothing voice, "Yugo… can you please talk to her?"

Yugo rolled his eyes, "I can't get her to change, so whatever you have in that head of yours, forget it."

She smiled, but it wasn't just a nice one, "Ok, then, how about this… every morning that you don't talk to her on it…"

Two vine ending came up to Yugo's face. "We'll be getting 'passionate' my way… ok?"

She hugged him tighter as a vine went between his eyes and the other went into his pants. He nodded, "Ok, I'll try."

The vines retracted as Emma nodded, "Good."

She let go of him, then asked, "Also, you wouldn't happen to know where Ghezirha went right?"

Yugo point the direction he came from, "She went that way and told me about this little argument you were apparently having, and before you do anything, I'm making myself a sandwich lunch."

(In Luminose)

After the insane shootout, the news company was willing to give the news crew that was there the rest of the day off for the unintended near death situation and the, assumed, loss of their camera man. At their apartment, the group tried to cope with it and still couldn't believe the mess they had.

Inside, Botan was on the couch, Flamarion and Jakob were at the table, and they had Lachesis in the bedroom since she needed a place to be dropped off by. Flamarion sighed, "I can't believe that happened though."

Jakob agreed, "I guess we got lucky."

Botan then told him, "Yeah, we got lucky and I got shot. *looks at her foot*"

"At least you can hobble about, so there's no trouble."

"Mhm, I want you to get shot and tell me you can hobble."

Flamarion threw in, "Well…"

But was cut off as a knock came to the door. Jakob got up and walked over, opening it to see a suited black man and a suited Greninja, who by now you know is Jerome and Kevanin. They walked in as Jerome looked about, "Sorry for… intruding on your lunch, or whatever, but we're just here for a little business."

Flamarion asked, "What business?"

He closed the door and answered, "Well, let's begin with the whole thing that you've done a while back."

"What thing?"

"Well, my… client basically said something of posting and recording something what he deemed as rather illegal. Jakob asked, leaning against the wall, "I don't think we did anything…"

Jerome snapped, "I ain't talking to you nigga!"

Then looked back to Flamarion as Jakob was displeased. Flamarion crossed his arms, "So you're here threatening me and my friends?"

"Threatening… from where I come… is a risky subject. You eitha' do it… or not… you don't go making threats and assumptions… and that's possibly what you just did with that recording thing."

Flamarion explained, "I'm very sure we didn't do anything wrong, we follow all the rules from our higher ups, we keep everything in check, we don't go abusing anything in the company…"

Jerome tilts his head forward in boredom of the spiel as he swings his right arm forward, making Kevanin take a hint and go behind them by the entrance to the kitchen. After Flamarion is done, Jerome askes, "Alright, this is my thing… no hard feelings… I'm not bitchin' about your standards; in fact I respect some people with standards. I just hope that you understand that somebody wants somebody talked to about somebody, ok?"

Kevanin told him, "You're making no fucking sense."

Jerome exploded, "I'M TRYING TO MAKE SOME GODDAMN SENSE!"

Then went back and sighed, wiping his face, "Ok, straight down to the point, Mr. Italy didn't like what you did with that interviewing with the Zeroara guy and Sycamore."

Flamarion asked, "And why is that?"

Botan agreed, "Flamarion is right, we did nothing wrong. And what gives you the rights to even bust in, you're the one threatening us."

Jerome looked to Botan, "Well bitch, you don't see nothing wrong, but apparently there's a hooligan scheme working about yo' ass and it came to us, telling us, that we need to talk to you… three. Now this can end either with a nice argument, or a long drawn out scream fest."

He raised his arms, looking about as he got weird looks. He dropped them, "Never mind. I suck at this shit."

Flamarion stood up, "I'm not exactly sure how to approach this, but I can assure you we are not looking for any kind of trouble…"

Jerome, tired of this back and forth shit, pulled his pistol out and shot Botan in the head. Flamarion and Jakob were scared shitless as Jerome asked, "Oh, sorry I cut you off, you were saying something on not causing any kinda trouble?"

Flamarion was still shocked from the fire, so Jerome cut him off, "Ok, since you stopped with your line, I'll ask mine… what the hell do I look like?"

Flamarion asked, in disbelief, "Wait, what?"

Kevanin grabbed the back of the head and bashed the Lucario's face onto the table. Jerome asked, "You got any ears dog!? I asked what the hell do I Goddamn look like. A fool?"

Nose bleeding, Flamarion shook his head, "No."

"Then what am I?"

"Some… g-guy."

Kevanin bashed the head a second time as Jakob tried tackling Jerome, but Kevanin used psychic and threw him against the wall. Jerome told him, "I'm a business man and a damn gangsta! You don't fuck around with a gangsta, not here, not now, not… eva!"

He walked to the door as Kevanin backed away. "And just so it's put in stone, unfortunately 'dat professa' doesn't want none of this shit out, so…"

He raises the pistol, "Say bye-bye to this planet!"

Flamarion screamed out, trying to get out, only Jerome shot him As Kevanin did so to, littering the Lucario full of bullet holes. The body now laid on the floor as Jakob was hyperventilating, borderline ready to pass out or throw up. He slid to the floor as Jerome looked over the mess, "Yeah this guy's dead."

Busting out of the bedroom came a Gardevoir, swinging a shotgun about. She fired at Jerome, hitting the leg as Kevanin quickly used his tongue and wrapped around her neck, snatching off the shotgun, and then attempted constricting her neck. Jerome's leg was bleeding as he turned seeing the Greninja strangling the Gardevoir… but finally after a minute of the fight, she just passed out.

Kevanin shook it off as He looked to Jakob, still in some shock from seeing his friend's murdered before his eyes. Jerome asked, "What do we do with him?"

Kevanin suggested, "We take him for a ride."

"Where? To a cliff?"

"Well, I thinking bring him to Chicago, get 'rid' of him, and…"

"Ok, where?"

"A lake, what else."

"And if someone sees it?"

"They'll say it's a wolf or some shit."

"Fine, what about the bitch."

They looked at Lachesis on floor, only for Kevanin to have a mischievous smile, "I think I'll keep her."

Jerome slowly looked at him in a mix of confusion and "WTF"-ery.

(At Payne Enterprises)

"Why the hell did I have these two invited?"

Payne complained as Cynthia and Italy were blowing in each other's faces. It was originally to discuss plans for the GTA… but because neither of them liked each other, it was more of an unappeasable two way moron express train. Frank was yelling on how her ideas were moronic and borderline comparable to his country's current state before Rocket went bombs-away, and she kinda hated his guts on his denying of simple one-on-one fighting in the GT, which she considered as a bigoted idea. And poor Payne was stuck listening to it… for the last 40 minutes.

Polishing his third beer, he cuts into the conversations, "Hey shit-flingers."

They both looked at him as he asked, "Can we please talk about the tournament design, or some kind of plan of action."

Cynthia, getting peaved, stated, "Well, as the head of the tournament…"

Frank cut her off, "Woah bitch, woah, who the literal hell made you the owner of this place? Me and pain-in-my-ass invested cash into this place, and all you invested was some social justice bullshit and your name."

She retorted, "I'll have you know I put in 200 million into this project."

"Cute, I put in half a billion…"

Payne screamed, being fed up, "I put two billion dollars into that place, so if anything I SHOULD BE RUNNING IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWATS!"

Both of them hushed as Payne took a deep breath. He then said, calmly as possible, "What I will say is that we have multiple funders… the arena will take about another 100 to 150 days to complete IF we have everything on schedule… so far I cannot deny you both put in something… but, I can't also say I like either of you for it.

"Italy is right in the sense you just throw in two cents and your fancy name to make it look like you're somebody; and Cynthia here is right that you are nothing but a scamming criminal, cheating everyone, and in one sense she kinda deserves to be in the head seat, but she also shouldn't for your reasons."

Cynthia denied and furthered, "First off, I don't think you understand exactly who you're dealing with. This insane psychopath you have as a funder is willing to throw his own two cents into the project, and he's refusing to let Pokémon fight in the tournament as their own trainer."

Frank yelled, "Have the fucking Pokémon fight each other in their own separate tournament you batshit bitch!"

"There's something called the Pokémon Rights Act if you…"

"Oh, it's some bullshit you made so that people can get all virtue signaling and shit…"

"Those rights were created…"

"ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"

Payne screamed at the top of his lungs, "ENOUGH, ENOUGH, SHUT THE LITERAL FUCK UP YOU INSANE FUCKING A-HOLES! I'M SICK OF HEARING THIS SHIT! GET OUT!"

Silence took over as the echo bounced off the walls. He attempting to compose himself, "I… want this… done…"

Holding the stutter, he ordered, "Cynthia… you leave the room… until I'm done with him…"

Cynthia asked, "Bu…"

Payne stopped her, "AH… don't say a single word or will have you banned from this entire building… now… leave the room."

She did so with fumes coming from her head. Once outside, Payne told Frank, "Italy… I'm going to tell her the same thing I'm going to say here… I want… this done:

"I don't want to hear anything about Pokémon rights, nothing about who's right or wrong, nothing about politics, nothing about fucking issues, no bullshit, no back-and-forth banter, no equality matters crap, no inequality, nothing about her business, nothing about your business, nothing that pertains to the GTA and the controversial topics… I… want… no… politics… with… my… arena…

"I might just kick both of you off this project because she wants to be the head, but she wants to implement these insane rules that will quicken the time and make money grabbing harder. You don't bring anything good and might get me pulled into your bullshit, which you have, but it seems I got pulled out, especially with that Wafu bullshit.

"And then to top it off, I don't want you anywhere near the head of the arena because I know you'll bring your criminal friends into that place and tarnish my entire business. So this I my last warning: No politics associated with this arena, not now, not ever, it's strictly for making money and earning me fame. You don't like it, leave, you still want something, you listen to my rules… now get out."

Frank grabbed a beer and left. Outside the room, he just gave a nasty glare to Cynthia, and she went in getting the same lecture.

(Back to Yugo)

At the end of the day, the team was somewhat well trained… well except Yugo had this new problem… and it indirectly involved Emma as she watched over, smiling a creepy seductive smile as she swung a vine around tiny circles, which Yugo saw as "You're getting probed in the morning fi you don't talk". He sighed and went over to Reeka, as she was just sitting down, head held up by her left hand.

Yugo asked, "Um, Reeka…"

Reeka looked up, "Yeah, let me take a guess, Emma said some shit about me, and wants you over here? I'm saying this right this fucking moment… I… AM… NOT… APOLOGIZING… OR… AGREEING TO IT!"

She screamed in his face as Yugo retaliated, "Then what the hell's your problem?! I-I mean… this is beyond ridiculous! Every day you hate her guts, fight her, or have some decency to actually tolerate her. But most days, you just take a piss on her and throw a fist in my face just because I side with her."

Reeka then remarked, "Oh, thanks for reminding me."

And punched him in the face hard enough he went down, grasping his face as his nose bled. He pulled it off, revealing the mess as he screamed, "REEKAAAA!"

She turned around and walked off as he grabbed his bleeding pipe, "Fuck… ack!"

He stood up as Ghezirha came over worriedly asking, "Are you ok?"

Yugo nodded as Judas and Rebecca walked over, "You managed to talk to her…"

He screamed, "WILL EVERYONE STOP OVERHEARING ALL THE SHIT I GET TALKED TO ABOUT!?"

Rage began to pour alongside his blood as everyone took a couple steps back. Yugo sighed, trying not to explode, but took in a huge deep breath, and said, "I'm going to drag Reeka back here. Don't even try to stop me."

Everyone just blinked for a moment, as Yugo turned around and marched forward towards Reeka. With that done, Judas simply gestured, "Alright, let's wait for the prick to kill himself and come back."

Rebecca asked, "Really?"

"Hey, honesty is what matters, ok?"

She rolled her eyes as she followed behind into the tent. Ghezirha did so too, and Emma… she watched as Yugo went… and she just stood there as she worried if what she did might backfire. Of course, maybe she's just…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A panicked look stretched over her face as she heard the scream. She would've gone, but hesitated. Instead, she just whispered, "Good night Yugo…"

And went to the tent, dragging the worry with her.

(Meanwhile…)

The city was heading into the night and in the lab, Italy was looking over some different plans to get what he wanted done. During his examining, Midori walked in and knocked, "Um, Frank?"

He looked over and asked, "Yes dear?"

"Uh, someone wants to speak with you outside."

"If it's Payne of Cynthia, tell them to fuck off."

"No, it's somebody who… needs to see you."

Frank asked, "Well, are they… anything important or child protective services?"

"No, but they requested you for whatever reason."

Frank look the opposite way, but sighed and got up, "Fine, let me see what they want."

He left the room and headed down the hall, looking to see the lobby wasn't filled with anyone… then he remembered it was outside, so he walked outside and…

"What the fuck?"

A cloak came off as 60 cops surrounded him, two grabbed him and cuffed him. He looked around, "what the hell? What's this bullshit?!"

A man came up, "Professor Francesco Italy, we hereby place you under arrest for over a hundred different felonies, several hundred aids, and you will be given no trial or be able to withhold any rights."

Frank screamed, "Bullshit! Bullshit! I have my rights!"

"I just told you that you lost your rights."

They pushed him into the vehicle as he then yelled, "Who the hell even ordered this?!"

The cop answered, "Ordered by Gym leader Cynthia Shirona, pressing charges against you also for slander of her name, personal threats and attacks, and breaking the PRA."

Frank looked with a mix of shock and stupidity… and a little perplex as the cops got in and the vehicle drove off. As it drove off, Midori watched the whole mess, and she went out, seeing the vehicle going away in the distance, and she just waved very lightly as a small smile appeared.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Yeah, I have no idea what Cynthia's last name is so I just used the Japanese name. PS, you know where the apartment scene is from XD.**

 **Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Ok, school has gang raped me for the last couple of weeks, so it's going to be a fucking mess. So here's the next chapter, I'll take the next to 2 weeks to work on some requests i got and then will work on this.**

 **I also changed the image to the ORIGINAL thumbnail i created. The shitty one i put on was a do-over for when i lost the original, oh well. Here it is, much better anyway!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 61:

Morning was on the horizon as we find ourselves in front of a police station… of course, you know where this is going.

In the interrogation room, a man waited at the table for his new "prisoner" to enter in. The door opened as two cops escorted Italy into the room, sitting him down on the chair opposite of the interrogator. They left and it was a quiet room.

The man asked, "So… where do I even begin?"

Frank stayed silent, being one of those times again. "For years we've been seeing every little thing you do and dear Arceus is it horrid. Now, before we even go farther, do you want to know exactly what you did?"

No answer. "I figured."

The man plopped two thick binders onto the table and opened the first one. "Each binder holds records of every activity that we know you've done. Total monetary losses and prices, deaths, bribes, contacts, and the best portion… every crime. So, let's begin."

He read, "You've been recorded to work for criminal teams, help them in capturing Pokémon illegally, laundering money, scamming left and right, doxing, cheating, stealing, bribing, assisting in murder, contacting foreign criminals for assassinations, illegal affairs with trade and tech, violation of the PRA of approximately 840 times on separate occasions, approximately 700 dead under your name, 13 direct murders, which include two famous people murdered under a note of 'useless existence' as you named it, threatening lives, maliciously destroying public and private property, slander, faked evidence, forgery, counterfeiting, identity thieving, robbery, armed and passive, assault, blackmailing, assistance in hacking and cybercrimes, fraud of almost 30 instances, religious property destroyed and obliterated, drug trafficking and production, illegal and counterfeit pharmaceutical, attempt of rigging an election, avoidance of legal courts, court fraud, bomb threats and actual bomb explosions, faked citizenship which we found out a couple years ago, Pokémon genocide, possession of many illegal weapons which include RPGs, hand grenades, experimental laser weapons, automatic rifles, armor piercing guns and rounds, a supposed tank, and a helicopter."

He took a breath and whined, "Oh shit there's more.

"Falsified evidence, covered up evidence, an attempt of assassination, destroying evidence of said assassination, obstruction of multiple laws, loads of pirating, trafficking, illegal items being trafficked, forcing prostitution, shoplifting, smuggling, using nuclear weapons under the Destructive Weapons to Ban Act, and a shit ton of vandalism."

He slammed the binder shut. The man told him, also putting into it, "And supposedly cases of child pornography and domestic abuse within your household."

Frank didn't say anything as the officer continued, "Now, as stated you will be given no trial, you will be going through approximately 500 life sentences, and of course there will be no ways to get you out."

Silence then overtook. The man asked, "Anything you'd like to say?"

Frank looked up and shrugged, "I'd like to know exactly how you got it."

"Well, multiple sources. Only your wife apparently explained just about all the details."

"Ah, I figured."

The officer was confused, "You mean to tell me that you are actually aware of your wife's partake in this?"

"Very, very. Only Midori knows about the blackmailing bullshit. Didn't work anyway."

"Well then, it seems there's nothing to further discuss. You're a criminal, a wanted man, and a liar to the public, and you threw a rumor saying you'd run for president of Kalos?"

He just explained, "It wouldn't be that hard."

"With the record you have, nobody would let you pass."

He waved to the wall and the two officers came back. The interrogator asked, "And before you go, please clarify the details."

Frank asked, "Of?"

"Well, the supposed cases?"

"I have no tank, I have no helicopter, I have no child porn, and I don't abuse my family. My wife gave you the run down, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she mention anything like that?"

"No, but…"

"Then I have none of it."

"Fuck it, take this guy away."

They grabbed him, each arm, and hauled him off as the man yelled to him, "You're not a professor, you're a psychopath!"

(Meanwhile…)

In the URNK, Giovanni was just waking up… and currently having new problems.

"Arceus, the coffee they make here is horrible."

He whined as he put the coffee down. "I want every one of those Starbucks places torn down and built up with REAL coffee shops. This is the worst coffee I have ever drunk!"

A guy asked, "Sir, we have problems in terms of riots in the streets in the regions of Ohio and Illinois."

"Then do exactly what Maxie does and kill them! Or arrest them. Depends, who's rioting?"

"Some jobless people."

"Then put them to work! We got buildings to rebuild after we destroyed them. I do not want to rule a landfill!"

Another goon asked, "What about the latest power crisis in the region of Virgin?"

"No pity given! And change that name!"

"West Virgin?"

"That's a stupider name!"

"No, I mean the actual region."

"Make the two one whole… uh… the name will now be Giovan!"

"Yes sir."

Another goon asked, "What about the Antarctic base we have?"

"Let it freeze to death."

"We have a Mewthree in there sir."

"Oh shit, you're right. Fine, find a nice convenient spot to dump it."

"Why not sell it?"

"Because I don't trust those Rusty people."

"Russian."

"Close enough. And I don't trust those Tinies."

"Chinese."

"Whatever. Also, what is the status of that UN meeting that they threatened me with?"

"Happened tomorrow morning at 0800 hours."

"Alright, let's go over the country and ruin everyone's life."

A woman asked, "What do we exactly do with all the corporations and CEOs?"

"What about them?"

"Well, they've been sending offers of buying land and…"

"No, it's all mine, and if they continue, we raid them. And once that's done… we can destroy the region of Germany."

Dramatic music would've been nice, but because they forgot the radio, they couldn't do any. One guy asked, "Uh, why do we need to destroy them?"

"Because the word germ in in their name! They might have biological warfare! Germ warfare! Toxic chemicals!"

The woman whispered to the guy, "I think he's on chemicals."

(At the camp in Kalos)

As Giovanni goes about on his acid trip, everyone at the camp was getting out of tent and into the freezing cold. Yugo explains that they'll be training harder this time as the next goal is going to be the third gym.

"So, we'll be pairing fights, and we'll do a mock tournament."

Reeka hit Jacques in the head, only for him to kick her in the leg. Yugo whined, "C'mon you two, let's act slightly more decent than normal. Anyway, we're starting off simple…"

So he organized them all into a group of twos. First up is Emma and Fafnar, then Elene and Ghezirha, then Judas and Reeka…

"Why do I have to fookin' fight h'r!?"

Yugo answered, "Just do it."

Anyway, then it'll be Keir against the Arcanine…

Yugo asked, "Uh, when did it evolve?"

Rebecca crossed her arms, "When you weren't even bothering with us, just go with it."

Then Yugo against Rebecca, and finally Jacques against Florian. But Yugo looked at it and shook his head, "Nah, it's not an even match. How about we just skip off the last two…"

Rebecca grabbed his neck, "Oh no, I want to kick your ass a lot."

"Ok, ok, Keir and your little…"

She nodded, "Yeah, they spar by themselves."

So with all that settled, Emma versus Fafner. The two were put opposite of each other, Emma drawing both swords as Fafner… well he just got ready. As soon as Yugo yelled, "Fight!", already the Serperior charged at Fafner. He, however, made a wall of fire and just launched it at her, which Emma went right through and got damaged.

Yugo slapped himself at how she thinks she's unstoppable. Then Fafner, ran right under her and fired a scorching fire beam right at her, throwing her to the ground as the fire damaged her and paralyzed her. Yugo yelled, "COME ON!"

Fafner finally ended it with a heavy scratch, making Emma faint. Yugo sighed, "Emma is unable to battle… Fafner wins."

He went off the field with Emma being put away, leaving the dent in the dirt. So now, he threw two balls up releasing Elene and Ghezirha. The two out, Yugo told them, "Ok, so quick thing, you two are sparring."

They looked at each other as Ghezirha asked, "When?"

"Now."

Elene didn't need to be told and went to one side as Yugo motioned for her to go on the other side. He yelled, "FIGHT!"

Elene went forth with a pyrotechnic blast while Ghezirha zig-zagged around it and under it. She jumped at Elene, using a dark claw against her, scratching her, but she flipped Ghezirha off and launched a fireball into her. Slashing the stick in the air, the ball split in two and exploded into two different areas. Ghezirha jumped through the smoke and dust, running up with another dark claw, only Yugo yelled, "USE DARK SPHERE!"

Ghezirha formed a dark sphere and shot it, Elene teleported away to dodge it. Ghezirha ran around and fired another one; Elene set a pyrotechnic across the ground, setting it ablaze. The sphere exploded, and Ghezirha took the opportunity to jump over, but the Delphox opponent slid right over her and blasted an inferno across, scorching Ghezirha. The Absol went down hard, but still standing up, she attempted another dark claw, which only ended as a failure once Elene used psychic and forced her into the dirt.

Ghezirha was done. Yugo sighed, "Ghezirha is unable to battle, Elene wins."

Elene hopped off the field, getting a kiss from Jacques, then Judas walked across the field to his spot as Reeka moved to hers. Yugo yelled, "Fight!"

But nobody moved. It was actually dead silence. Yugo didn't get why as you could hear each leaf rustle, but there was a reason behind it. Judas took off his clothes as Reeka pulled a bone rush out. Once naked, Judas then glowed as Reeka did as well. Judas morphed into the Sceptile-human hybrid monster as Reeka changed into her nightmare form.

Judas ran straight ahead without any hesitation as Reeka wound up and…

The two collided causing both to go opposite directions literally 50 feet apart. A sound wave was even created as Yugo had to move out of the way for it. Judas pulled three leaves out and sent them flying towards Reeka, but she had her bone rush split each one, then charged at him, as he pulled his bayonets, covered in vines and leaves, and swung them at Reeka as she counterattacks with the bone rush, now a sword forged out, and the two kept bashing swords.

Judas finally locked Reeka and pinned her to the ground, but the two tumbled, until Reeka used her legs and boosted Judas off her, throwing him across the field. Jumping back up, Reeka charged with an aura sphere, Judas took a blade and bashed it, exploding, blasting the vines and leaves apart as he went flying afar. Reeka skidded back, but charged again and rammed into Judas…

He twisted around and slammed Reeka into the dirt, making her spin around and then fire a strong beam into Judas, blasting him through the dirt, multiple trees, and off the field. Reeka stood up and was ready to claim victory, but a dark beam fired back at her, throwing her through into the dirt. Judas came out, injured and scratched up, but he was still ready to put a fight up. He cracked his neck and sent a leaf storm as Reeka pulled her sword out and crossed through the mess.

Quickly taking an advantage point, Judas centered a dark sphere and hit Reeka with it, but the impact exploded the sword throwing and injuring both of them and…

"It seems nobody won this round."

Reek and Judas were both on the ground in pain and unable to move. Yugo asked, "Raise your hand, or tail, if you think that we should label this as a draw."

Both tails went up. "Weird, but ok."

He went over and dragged Reeka off the field and then went back to drag Judas off. As he dragged him, Jacques went up to Rebecca and asked her something, to which she agreed, and he went off. Yugo saw it and asked, "Uh, why is he?"

Rebecca answered, "Well, he said he'd do some shopping while we proceed to kill each other."

"Oh, ok."

Then it clicked… she was literal in the "we" part. Rebecca looked at him, smile on, "Ok, on the field."

He walked onto the field as Rebecca got to the opposite. Yugo told her, "Technically we're both Blaizkens…"

"No, I'm more of a Blaziken than you. Besides, I can kick your ass waaaaay easier than what you could even put on me so…"

She charged forward without warning and Yugo just threw some kind of little sphere. However, late timing was only made worse seeing Rebecca just hopping around him and then…

She kicked him quite literally in the ass and sent him flying across the field. Then she hopped over and kicked him, sending him into a tree and knocking him out.

About an hour passes and Rebecca, Reeka, and Judas were around him as they were waiting for him to wake up. Yugo looked around hazily and asked, "What happened?"

Judas answered, "Well, besides Jacques going missing, Rebecca having to do all the medical work, and me doing sparring sessions with the rest even though I was in no shape to do so, nothing has happened so far."

"Wait, wait, Jacques went missing?"

"Well, we assumed he may have gotten lost."

"He didn't get lost the last few times."

"I don't know, alright?"

"Alright, and everyone is…"

"Fine, Emma got the worst of it oddly."

"I think she thinks she's unstoppable because she just went through the flames like she was going to be perfectly alright.*sigh* Oh well, let's just piss off and get going."

From then on, the day proceeded as normal with talk, getting the 'mons healed up, and of course some threats and insults. But not only did that make it worse, Yugo was bringing on some more bad luck…

"Hey, it's the pimpin' guy!"

Yugo winced as he looked up to see Mr. "I'm a pro gambler" walked his way. He was walking his way and bumped into the camp, only to spot Yugo and Reeka, the only two he noticed. He walked up to Yugo, as he stood up, and engaged, "Well, well, something I missed by any shot?"

Yugo crossed his arms, "Piss off."

"Oh, still holding me from last time? Or ya butthurt I'm gonna win again?"

"I'm technically pissed you were borderline raping Ghezirha."

"Ok, that's an over exaggeration. I'd never do any harm to that kinda girl… except she apparently throws a good punch."

"Yeah, she's a Pokémon, what the hell did you expect?"

"I don't know, you're probably bangin' the Lucario over there and…"

He looked to see Emma…

"Holy shit she's hella hot."

Yugo turned his head to Emma, then back to Alex, "No, you really don't want to touch her."

Alex, however, got a smile, "Oh no, I'm doing this myself."

He walked around Yugo and straight to Emma, currently sitting down, and apparently was attempting to sweet talk. Yugo didn't want to pick up on it, but he did see something about money… money… mon…ey… uh-oh.

Yugo got up immediately and went over as he yelled, "Are you trying to prostitute my Pokémon?!"

Alex told him, "Hey, none of ya business."

And still put an offer up. Emma stood up, which Alex went wide eyed, and walked to Yugo, then asked, "What's going on?"

Yugo answered, "This guy wants to pay for sex, don't do it."

Emma's ears went up, and looked to Alex, but looked back and asked, "Don't you need that money?"

"Not off some dirty gambler."

"He was offering 2500. Isn't that a lot?"

"Well, yes, but…"

Emma put her hand on his head, "Look, I'm pretty sure that's what we buy the food with, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I'll do it."

"Emma, no, you don't just go…"

"Look, if anything happens, I'll deal with it, ok?"

Yugo subsequently agreed, and Emma walked to Alex smiling, saying something, and then the two walked off with him leading. Yugo slapped himself as this was a horrible idea and Emma actually agrees with this. Reeka walked up to Yugo and told him, "It's kinda nice that the bitch is gone, but if it makes ya feel worse, he was told that we were here."

Yugo asked, "Uh, who would know we're…"

Then a lightbulb hit… and Reeka told him, "Now you're putting two and two together."

"Jacques basically cheated us out?!"

"Uh, duh."

"That little!"

He would've exploded… but he took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Forget it, he's not even my Pokémon. But did that really…"

He was so confused by it. Reeka just went with him as he was going to have a mope-fest over it and need her as a relaxant.

(Meanwhile…)

In Chicago, the gangsters were in their little spot as Jake, smoking a cigarette, protested, "We shoud'a thrown that werewolf motha fucka in the lake and got over with it."

Austin told him, "Look, disposing him is the easiest option, but the oversized frog thinks he's got a brilliant idea and every time he does, you just wanna punch his fucking face."

He made fist, teeth gnashed, as explained. Jake asked, "Ok, and how da hell you gonna talk him to it? There ain't no way he's just gonna agree. He's got the bitch, he's gay too?"

"I don't know, maybe he wants to do target practice. All I say is kill him and get over it."

"Mhm."

Jerome walked in as Jake hollered, "Hey nigga, where's that mother fucker?"

Jerome shrugged, "Kevanin disappeared to go get his 'girl'."

"Shiiiiit."

He took a puff as Austin asked, "I bet the reason we haven't blown any holes in his head yet is because the girl said don't do it, wanna bet?"

Jake shrugged as Jerome told him, "It looked like it to be honest."

"Oh, so you seen it?"

"I might not be readin' minds, but the expressions? Oh, I saw their heads turning to that Zoroark and she put on a sad face, and then Kevanin rolled his eyes, and then she nodded, and I'm like 'We need ta get rid of him dammit!"

"Then all three of us can go up and talk to him."

Austin shut it down, "Nah, nah, he acts like that crook of a grandfather he has, stubborn as hell and ain't movin' nowhere."

(Speaking of which…)

"You got a visitor."

Frank looked up from his jail cell as an officer told him. The man asked, "And?"

"Well, you got one visitor for today… and depending on what happens, probably the only one."

The cell opened up with Frank stepping out and the cop guiding him with a gun put behind his back. He was moved along to a booth, with the cop telling him, "You're staying here until your visitor appears."

Frank sighed and went along with it. As minutes passed, the cop told him, "Your visitor's here, don't do anything funny."

And walked away, only a few feet, and watched. Then Frank to the glass…

A Gardevoir with a smile waved at him. Frank slapped himself as she asked, "So Frank… how's your little punishment?"

She made it sound as if it was a joke, and Frank answered, "I don't know dear, you were the one who designed it."

Midori put on a fake pout, "Oooh, there went the little surprise."

"A charge was blackmail… you know I do blackmail… it's not too much of a surprise. Although, I want to know why."

She expounded, "Well, starting from that shootout, I was hoping you'd snap out of this mafia setup, but you continued, so I decided that I'll let you out… when the tournament takes place."

Frank went from annoyance to anger and yelled, "Dammit, what the hell was this for!?"

She shrugged, not bothered by it, "I kinda explained, but since you're not listening, point blank to you, you'll be in jail until the tournament, bye!"

She gave a friendly smile and walked away as Frank jumped at the screen, "MIDORI GET BACK HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He started hitting against the glass, then a bolt of shock came over him as the cop tazered him from behind. The professor on the floor, the guard signaled over to have him picked up. Once the two guards picked him up, the officer told them, "Put him in his cell."

They nodded and went away. The cop shook his head, "This is why I stay single."

(And speaking of single…)

"EMMA YOU DON'T PULL THAT SHIT!"

Yugo was screaming at Emma again as she just came back. She rolled her eyes as Yugo screamed, shaking arms and fists all over the place, "YOU CAN'T JUST PROSTITUTE YOURSLEF OVER A COUPLE HUNDRED…"

A huge wad of money went in front of him. He looked at it as Emma gave a winning smile, "You were saying?"

"How… much?"

"He said something like 5000…"

Yugo then yelled, "EMMAAAA! You can't do that kinda shit! God only knows what the hell the guy has!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look, I keep hearing you saying about not enough of this money, I get a way to give that money, and now you don't like it?"

"Selling sex isn't a good idea!"

"Mhm, then what's that?"

"EMMAAAA!"

She rolled her eyes again and told him, "Look, I'm not getting any kids from him, I advoided that…"

"That gives no excuse!"

"Yugo…"

She bent down, "it was only time, besides, I'm pretty sure you go fucking two 'other' girls?"

Yugo attempting cobbling up something, "Well, uh, we know who they are! You don't know who he is!"

"I don't know, he said something of you two betting on Ghezirha."

He was fucked. She went to his face, "Now, either you drop this conversation or we can have a talk on that."

She flicked her tongue, getting the point across, which Yugo reluctantly agreed and dropped it. Then she asked, "Now, what do we do with it again?"

Yugo told her, "Food, it should be as simple as that."

And counted up, surprised on what she even made.

From that point on, it was silence aside from the training sessions. Evening rolled in, and with everyone get into the tent, it was finally a quiet night… or…

*SNAP*

Rebecca looked up, groggily, "Who's that?"

Yugo mumbled, "If it's Jacques, I'll beat the shit out of him."

Reeka coincided, "And I'll join."

Yugo got up, and left the tent into the cold…

Something hit him, throwing him into the dirt as be looks up to see someone…

(Meanwhile…)

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The Mewtwocarp flopped about as Latias and Mew watched. Virizon just watched as she asked, "So, are you going to do anything?"

Mew answered, "If Arceus turned Mewtwo back to normal, that'd make it easier."

He screamed, "WELL I AGREEEEEEE!"

"Perfect first lesson, stop screaming at us."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT…"

Latias told him, "Please?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Mew told him, "Just stop yelling, it's very simple."

"I REFUSE TO BE TALKED DOWN TOOOOOO!"

"Please… shut up."

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!"

"I give up."

And Mew went to the "I give up" hole, and sat there as he said, "You girls are on your own."

Latias and Virizion looked at the screaming Magicarp Mewtwo, flopping about and yelling how he'll rule everyone.

(In Aloha…)

Lysander was in his office pacing about on his new little region. Nobody put up a fight, none of the other regions bothered, it was surprisingly easy. What he did wonder was why? He hasn't heard from Italy for a couple days, no other regions even thought of calling up to say stop, and the other alliances have appeared to disappear off the map.

He sat down and looked at his plans for Aloha, planning to build up research centers and plow over protected areas of Pokémon he never heard of. As he looked at them and made initial changes, the lighting slowly dimmed to darkness. He looked up in annoyance, assuming the power went out. He pulled open his drawer and grabbed a flash light, then got up to go see what happened.

Lysander walked over to the door, then something pasted by with an unearthly sound, making Lysander step back and ask, "Who's there?"

No response. He shined the flashlight both ways, nobody, except the door out was open. He ran down to find nothing still. Outside, it was twilight, but Lysander was still alert and pulled a pistol with his free hand and looked around.

* * *

 **Ok, so I will be having a poll setup for who Yugo meets. It'll be four choices, plus anything else other people suggest. And the poll will end in two weeks so see ya in a bit!**

 **Rate and Review, and suggest any ideas!**


End file.
